Three Little Words
by Speedstreek360
Summary: If Optimus had known he could have ended the war, by telling Megatron about his feelings for him, he would have done it in a sparkbeat. Sequel to "All I Ever Wanted".
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Here is a multi chapter sequel to "All I Ever Wanted"!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro

Warning: The story will contain slash, Mpreg, interfacing, violence and mentions of assault.

Oh, and to those reading "For the Love of Sanity", I'm having a little writer's block on that story, and I am going to focus on this one for a while!

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

...

Prologue

...

Optimus prime sighed, as he retreated back to his quarters.

He walked over to his window and looked over a ruined and devastated Cybertron. The Decepticons hadn't reached Fortress Maximus yet, and he and his Autobots were fighting with all their sparks.

Straxus was dead, but the Decepticons still flourished.

But that's not what really got to him. What got to him was that Megatron had betrayed the Autobots, after Straxus died.

Straxus had seen to it that the silver flier became his mate and second in command. It made Optimus sick to his tanks to see the silver mech submit himself to Straxus' every whim.

He remembered when he had found out about it. It had not been pretty.

The Decepticons leader had sent a video feed of how he had bonded with the mech. It was spark wrenching and revolting.

The screams Megatron had made….full of fear, anger, hurt and hatred.

And it was all Prime's fault.

Now, his best friend was a Decepticon and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he had gotten to him sooner when he was taken.

He reached into his sub-space and pulled out a data pad. He pressed the button and up popped a picture of him, and a silver seeker that came to his neck. He wore silver, black and purple armor, with two null rays on his arms, and his wings were held up proudly, the Autobot insignia on his smooth chest. He was a slim, but muscular mech.

That was Megatron. Before he was taken away.

When he saw him on the video, he saw that he had been put into bulkier armor, and the Decepticon insignia had been branded on.

He ran his finger tips' over the picture of Megatron.

He may have called him brother, but his feelings for this mech ran deeper. But he believed that Megatron didn't love him back, so he settled for being his friend and companion.

Now he was the enemy. He led the Decepticons now, with an iron grip of fear, promise and hatred.

Optimus placed the picture down, before reaching up to massage the sides of his aching helm.

…..

Megatron traced the Decepticon insignia on his chest plate. It felt strange, being bigger than everyone around him. He was more used to looking straight at or straight up at people.

Straxus was dead.

He knew this because he could feel nothing through the twisted bond Straxus himself had forced upon him.

It had hurt. Worse than having the acid from the pits melting through your armor.

Before the battle that killed Straxus, the warlord had been talking about creating a sparkling with him.

Now, the leader was gone, and the second in command took place. He may have hated the leader, but the soldiers weren't anything like him.

It was so strange now. To be the leader of a faction that you're supposed to hate.

Optimus crossed his processor.

His body tensed. He missed him. He missed Optimus Prime, so very much. But at the same time it was painful to be around him.

The Decepticon warlord had no reason to go back to the Autobots now. He was filthy. Tainted by an evil spark, that had slowly devoured his very being.

And the one person he loved more than anything else, didn't love him like that. All he was to him was a brother.

Straxus had said he loved him for a long time; spoke words he knew weren't true. He was smarter than he looked. Even though he hated the mech, that didn't mean he didn't want a sparkling. In fact, he had an artificial insemination done to him. A sparkling was growing inside him right now. Which is why he wasn't going into battle for the next few months. He had asked one of his agents to get trans-fluid and spark energy from Optimus. The Prime didn't even know…..

Hey, if he was going to have a sparkling, it might as well be from Optimus.

He reached into his sub-space and pulled out a picture of the old him and Optimus Prime. He was once a seeker mech, very pretty, and came up to Prime's neck. He kissed the picture, tears sliding down his cheeks, before he looked out one of his windows over Cybertron.

...

Review everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one everybody! And yes, this is a sister fic to my Skyquake/Breakdown stories! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

...

Chapter 1

...

Bumblebee whirred, _"Optimus sir?"_

"Yes Bumblebee?" he asked.

The mech beeped, _"Am I patrolling anywhere today?"_

"Yes, I do believe you are up for a patrol with Rafael later," Prime answered.

_"Really? When? This morning?"_ he buzzed and whistled excitedly.

"No Bumblebee, you and Rafael go after he's finished school."

Optimus chuckled as his most prized scout spoke to him more in that special way of his.

He had known Bumblebee since he was a sparkling. He had practically raised the little one into the mech he was today. He had help and support in the base from his comrades. They had found him alone in an old, ruined abandoned building.

Whoever his carrier was must have been dead. Who would be cruel enough to abandon such a sweet, defenseless little thing? Not even Cons would abandon their own young.

Bulkhead suddenly came running in, causing the base to shake from his feet. His intakes were heaving and he looked a bit out of it.

"Prime, we just got news from our spy drone on the Nemesis," he said.

Optimus shuttered his optics, a look of seriousness crossing his face plates, "Well?"

The green giant took in a deep breath of air before answered, "Megatron's got his spark back, so he is no longer using the dark energon shard in his body."

…..

Megatron sighed, as he felt the familiar pulse beneath his chest plating, fill him with a strange warmth. If it hadn't been for Knock Out and Breakdown, he probably would have become totally dependent on the dark energon.

He owed them his life.

Besides, with his spark, he could feel the bond between him and his creation, who he knew was here on earth somewhere.

He looked over at Breakdown, who was sulky, and staring at the floor, instead of at the computer console.

The blue mech had lost his bond-mate, so Megatron didn't rebuke him for not paying attention to his duties. He understood the pain of losing the one you love, even if their circumstances were different.

The silver mech placed a hand on Breakdown's shoulder.

"Breakdown, why don't you go see what your son, Barricade is doing? He had a strange look on his face earlier, and I'm a little worried," Megatron said.

Breakdown nodded, "Yes Lord Megatron."

He watched as the groundling stood up and walked away.

The mech had three sons; Obsidian, the eldest, Dirge and Barricade, who were fraternal mech twins. Megatron practically remembered witnessing the birth of the twins.

Back then the Decepticons were trying to get organized after Straxus' death, and Megatron was just named leader. He had sent Skyquake on his mission, when Breakdown's children were still just sparklings. Ah, those little bundles of energy were quite the pranksters.

Megatron smirked to himself, as he remembered his own sparkling. Such an adorable little creature. He remembered cuddling with him on the med berth, after he had brought him into the world. So fragile….so innocent…..

Giving him up had been the most painful thing he had ever done and it still hurt when his spark ached for his little one. But he had to do it, for his safety, so he could keep as much of his innocence as he could.

He couldn't let his baby be with the Decepticons, only to suffer the same fate he had. He knew that there were three or four twisted mechs and femmes like Straxus in his ranks and he was not about to let them take his precious from him.

The tyrant stood up and went into the control room, where Knock Out was working. With a clingy Soundwave on his back, making small chirps now and again and nuzzling his mate's helm.

It had been a shock when he found out that Soundwave and Knock Out had fallen in love only a few years after that had arrived on earth. In fact, if his information was correct, they planned to bond with each other soon.

"Well, it seems you two like to be close and personal even when you work," Megatron stated, with a smile.

The two mechs tensed, before Knock Out turned around, blushing hard. Soundwave had his screen mask off, and he was blushing like Knock Out.

"Uh…well…yes, you could say that!" Knock said, a little embarrassed.

Megatron walked up to the screens, "Ah to be young and in love. I remember that feeling well," he watched the clouds roll over the Nemesis, "I ended up letting my spark break into a million little pieces."

Soundwave and Knock Out looked at each other, Soundwave still clinging to his mate. They sensed longing in their leader's tone.

"My lord, why is the next plan of attack against the Autobots?" Knock Out asked.

Before he could answer, a screech racked the base.

"BARRICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE!"

Megatron smacked a hand over his optics, "Here we go again."

Knock Out rolled his optics, "I'll go prepare the med bay for Barricade," he rolled his shoulders to get Soundwave off, "I'm sorry love, but I'll see you later tonight."

Soundwave pouted a little, before slipping his mask back on, and then getting off his mate.

…..

Bumblebee felt a fear from his mate, and then sighed, as he rubbed at his optics.

He knew only two things scared Barricade: death and an irate Starscream, and since Barricade isn't dying, he did something to tick off the seeker.

Only Rafael and Prime knew about him bonding to a Decepticon. He had told Optimus, because he trusted him like a father, and Raf was told because Bee trusted him.

Bumblebee buzzed in annoyance, before transforming to go pick up Raf from school.

He had other things on his mind though. The news that Megatron had his spark back was bit unsettling. How had he done it? If Megatron could do this, then who knows what else he could do.

…..

About two earth hours later, Barricade was in the med by, with Knock Out trying to un twist and relocate his dislocated arms. It hurt like the pits.

"Honestly, Barri, why do you only enrage your brother's bond-mate even more? It would leave me with a lot less work to do," Knock Out grumbled.

Barricade grumbled, "Not—Ow! Careful with that—my slagging—Ouch! Hey!—fault!"

Knock Out rolled his optics, before yanking one of the arms, and pressing his foot against the socket, and pressing all his weight into it. The arm re located.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

…..

Airachnid flinched when she heard the screech of pain. It was just too loud for her liking and she was ticked she wasn't there to witness the pain.

All she had witnessed so far was Starscream, who had been painted in different shades of pink, chasing a frightened Barricade down the corridor and him going into the med bay with his arms in different places.

The femme walked away, and as she did, she began trying to think of ways to worm her way into Megatron's favor once again. She was prepared to take any chance there was to offer, even kill Starscream if Megatron wished for it.

...

review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! And guys, please review, so I know that you like this story. It really keeps my muse going.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: A scene of torture in this chapter.

...

Chapter 2

...

Megatron tapped his fingers against his desk in his personal quarters.

In front of him was a data pad picture. He smirked, as he traced his sharp fingers over the picture of him as a sparkling being held by a smiling Ratchet.

The silver mech had lost his parents when he was very small. Ratchet, who had been accepted into the medical field, had found him alone, and starving and took him in.

Though he'd never admit it, Megatron still saw Ratchet as his mother figure. He had raised him and nurtured him. Optimus had been equivalent to the age of a five year old then, and Ratchet had been his favorite mech to visit at the med. bay when he was younger.

If it hadn't been for the medic, he and the Prime never would have met.

And it might have saved him the spark ache he felt now, even after millennia of war.

The silver mech turned off the data pad. He went to his berth and flopped back on to it.

His mind began to wander into old memories of his life before the war.

FLASH!

_"Yo Megs! What is up, mah main machine?"_

_The silver seeker looked up from his studying guide and looked up at a white, silver and black groundling, smiling down at him._

_"Hey Jazz. I'm studying for the finals," Megatron answered, before he turned back to his studies._

_Jazz rested his chin on top of Megatron's helm, "Whatcha studying for?"_

_"I'm studying to be a medic, like Ratchet," Megatron smiled, purple optics brightening, "I want to be able to help mechs and femmes during the war."_

_"Well, I better start callin' ya Nurse Megsy then," Jazz laughed._

_WHACK!_

_"OWIE!" Jazz rubbed his sore helm, where a claw like hand had smacked one of his sensitive black horns._

_Megatron rolled his optics, "I will start out as a nurse because I am under apprenticeship. I hope Ratchet teaches me."_

_"Well, as long as you don't pick up his wrench-throwing habit, I'm cool with it!" The Jazz smirked, "This medic business isn't also another way for you to spend more time with Optimus, who is one of the officers?"_

_"Jazz please…" he started._

_"Hey, maybe you'll be banging more than dents out of him. Or is it the other way around?"_

_…_

_Jazz walked out of Megatron's room with a dent in his cheek._

_FLASH!_

_Megatron picked up his welder, and tended to reattaching Optimus' finger to his hand. He hummed a little tune as he went._

_His patient tensed in pain, before gulping and whimpering. _

_"I'm almost done Oppy," Megatron said._

_He smirked when his friend gave him an annoyed glare at the nickname he hated. _

_"Here we go, all done," the silver seeker turned off the welder and placed it back with the other equipment. _

_Optimus inspected his hand, moving his fingers, before smiling, "Wow. I can't even tell that it was sliced off!"_

_Megatron blushed a little at the compliment, "I learned from the best, but grumpiest medic in the world."_

_Optimus laughed, as Ratchet, who was reattaching a scout's arm, gave his adopted creation was stern look, quirking an optics ridge as he went._

_"Too true, my friend, too true," Optimus stroked one of Megatron's wings._

_FLASH!_

_Megatron chased Optimus around the wed bay, with a needle. He was trying to inject some nanites to reboot some of his friend's firewalls so he wouldn't catch a virus._

_The red, blue and silver mech was beyond squeamish. _

_"Prime, come on, this is the behavior of sparklings, not full grown warrior class mechs!" Megatron yelled. _

_Optimus slipped, and fell on his front, before he could answer Megatron with a retort. _

_"HAH!" The silver seeker jumped and landed on top of Optimus, who grunted from the extra weight on his back._

_Without a moment to waste, the seeker injected the liquid into Optimus' aft. His patient yelled, and then tensed at the injection. Once the shot was empty, the younger mech got off him, and then helped his friend up. _

_"You maybe a little sore there for a few days, Oppy, so I suggest you go easy on that particular spot," Megatron said, smiling as warmly as he could._

_Optimus cracked his neck, "You really are Ratchet's creation."_

_"And proud of it," Megatron said, with a small giggle._

_Then, he hugged Optimus around the waist, "At least I didn't tie you down and inject three shots into different place of your pelvis, like Ratchet did, so I'm the lesser of two evils."_

_"I guess that's correct. At least you don't throw wrenches."_

_The two laughed together, and Megatron felt warmth fill his circuits. He loved it when Optimus laughed. It was so gently, yet firm, and it made him join in._

_Suddenly, Sentinel Prime, Optimus' father, came in, clearing his throat, "Optimus, time for training."_

_Optimus slumped, before sighing. He smiled at his friend._

_"I will see you after training, my friend."_

_Megatron smirked, as Optimus left. Then, he caught Sentinel glaring at him, before the Prime left. _

_FLASH!_

_Megatron screeched, and saw nothing but white, as hot pain took over his mind, and drove out every other thought and feeling in his head. _

_Straxus laughed, as he dragged his acid covered talons down his mate's face, while the silver seeker's chest was branded with the Decepticon symbol._

_Then, the pain stopped, and Megatron collapsed with a whimper to the ground. He covered his damaged face and sobbed._

_"Now, now, my dear. You tried to resist, and you know that if you try to resist me, you will have to be punished," Straxus said softly, as he placed his hands on the pretty silver wings, "Besides, you have a faction to help me lead, after all." _

_Megatron looked up, and his beautiful violet optics were now the color of rubies. He glared at his so-called mate._

_"Just wait, Straxus. The Autobots will come for me," Megatron whispered._

_Straxus sighed, "Still clinging to false hope, darling? Tsk," the warlord smirked, "You do realize it was one of them who gave you to me."_

_Megatron froze in shock, before looking up at Straxus._

_"Y-your lying…" he whispered._

_"My dear, Sentinel Prime gave you to me, since you are in his way of obtaining his goals of keeping the caste system the way it is. You were rising in the ranks as a medic, since Ratchet adopted you," Straxus purred, as Megatron shook, "He thought you would influence others like you, and he didn't want that, no, so he gave you to me, and in return I would keep my people in line. Of course, as you well know, I have no intention of keeping that promise."_

_Megatron felt the tears slide down his cheeks, "O-Optimus will come for me…."_

_"Oh please, why would Optimus waste his time on leftover goods? Yes, Megatron, I sent one of my messengers to deliver the video of our bonding. He doesn't love you as anything more than a brother," Straxus caressed his cheek, "But I do, my little seeker. I have wanted you as my mate and queen for years to come, and it has finally happened. You will soon see that I am a merciful lord for taking you away when I did. Otherwise you would have been assassinated."_

_The Decepticon leader watched Megatron, as he broke down into sobs. _

_Straxus cooed and crooned to his queen, trying to comfort him._

_FLASH!_

_Megatron watched as Sentinel slayed Flamewar._

_He looked as he saw the femme's mate, Airachnid scream in pain as that bond broke. The femme collapsed and began to sob._

_Megatron snarled, and glared at the Prime. Straxus was dead. This now left Megatron in charge of this faction. The silver queen of the cons glared at Prime, his red optics full of hatred and anger._

_Sentinel walked forwards, Optimus and Ratchet standing a few feet away from him._

_"Megatron, your mate, Straxus, is dead. Surrender to Autobot rule, and all your warriors shall be spared," Sentinel said._

_The silver mech stared at the prime with a neutral expression. Then, he looked past him and at Optimus, who had a small hopeful gleam in his blue optics. Megatron bowed his helm, then, he snarled._

_"If you think for one minute, I will return to the faction whose Prime sold me like some cheap jewelry to Straxus, Think again!" He growled._

_Everyone looked on in shock at the mech's statement. Optimus was holding an irate and cursing Ratchet back from attacking Sentinel, who just glared at the seeker._

_"Megsy…" Optimus whispered, pleading._

_The seeker only said one thing to the others that day, "You never came for me."_

_He unsheathed his arm blades, before he ran at the Prime. _

_He was too quick for the old Autobot, as twin silver blades hacked into the Prime's spark chamber before the optics of thousands of soldiers of both factions._

_Screams of shock, outrage and cheers of victory and joy were mixed._

_Megatron glared at Optimus, who's jaw had, metaphorically hit the ground in shock. _

_"Decepticons Forever."_

FLASH!

Megatron stared up at the ceiling, and then felt his spark break at that memory.

He had been betrayed by the Prime and in return betrayed his faction. An eye for an eye as the humans said.

…..

Barricade groaned, and whined as his trudged through the forest he and Bee had chosen as their meeting place. His arms still hurt and he was whimpering.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence in his spark, indicating that his mate was very, very close by. He smiled to himself, as he noticed a faint glow of silver moonlight against gold armor.

Then came the adorable electric whirls and beeps of happiness, as a certain yellow and black Autobot waved him over.

Barricade squealed, and ran over to hug his mate. Surprisingly, Bumblebee was a taller than is Decepticon mate.

"Oh, my sweet little Bumblebee, I missed you!" the black, silver and purple mech chirped, as his mate held him close, and rub their helms together.

Barricade suddenly winced, at the pain in his arm. His mate immediately reached up and stroked it, as a sign of comfort.

Bumblebee pulled down his mouth guard, smiling, before leaning forwards to kiss his lips.

The two relaxed, enjoying each other's presence, where no one would find them, or do anything to them. When their kiss broke, Bee whirred to his mate softly, full of affection and love, _"I missed you Barri, my love..."_

The Decepticon smiled back, "I missed you and I love you too, Bee."

…..

Optimus Prime took over Arcee's patrol tonight.

He knew the femme was exhausted from training and practice, and he just needed to get out of the base alone today. It was a small forest in Russia today.

And there was another reason he wanted to go out. He had caught Ratchet looking at an old picture from long ago. It was of the medic and a little silver seeker sparkling.

No one had loved Megatron, aside from Optimus, more than Ratchet. He had raised, and nurtured the little seekerlet into a strong mech. And no matter what had happened, the medic still saw the silver mech as his own sparkling, no matter what others thought.

Ratchet had started crying, covering his face, and letting the tears flow.

The medic blamed Sentinel for Megatron's demise. He never even liked him to begin with, and Optimus? Optimus hated his father for ruining the life of his best friend and heart's desire, all because he was a seeker, who happened to be getting a higher rank than most.

Prime transformed, and went through the ground bridge. He needed a place to think, where no one could ever bother him and where he could dwell on his past emotions.

...

Well, here you go.

REVIEW! Or I'll send Grimlock after you!


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! And thank you for the two reviews! LOVED THEM!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing in the chapter.

...

Chapter 3

...

Megatron couldn't sleep that night.

There was too much on his mind and he was brooding again into his memories. And to top it off his heat-cycle had just started. It lasted shorter now that he was older, but it was still so fragging annoying when it happened. He grabbed a few cubes of high grade energon, and flew down to one of his favorite spots on earth, where he usually went when he needed time to think and/or wait out his cycle.

He didn't show it, like some of his men, but Megatron liked earth. He liked its scenery, and natural beauty, and sometimes he found it as one of the reasons to hate humans because they destroy it at times. It was a small spring deep in the forest, as the sun was setting, the waterfall fell into sweet waves and ripples.

He took a spot by the shore, and sat there, sighing softly, before removing his heavy outer armor, and revealing his smooth and sleek body to the moonlight. A sense of freedom filled him, as he smiled and let the air cover his body.

His only peace and quiet. Where he could forget his worries, get himself drunk and feel like the young seeker he once was, always having fun, always with his friends for support and affection.

The sound of the waterfall sent a sense of calm through his being, and for once, he felt safe and wanted here.

He reached for a cube and drank it up.

…..

Optimus drove for hours, the moon glowing softly through the trees, as he watched their shadows going over his vehicle mode.

So much going through his head, so many questions and so little answers.

The moment the sent touched his olfactory sensors, he screeched to a stop.

Oh, he knew this scent so very well. He remembered when Ratchet would curse up a storm about it, when hundreds of horny mechs would come to his door, to get at the pretty silver seeker in the med bay, trying to get through his heat-cycle in peace.

A seeker's heat-cycle was not to be taken lightly. It enabled them to become pregnant without a spark merge, and it led to many unexpected pregnancies, and sexual harassment. Optimus took care to keep away from the med. bay during this period of time, because Ratchet usually had a very short fuse, and would snap at any mech who dared to try and enter, intoxicated or not!

Ratchet was the only one who could resist it, thanks to his years of training, and Megatron would never dream of interfacing with his adopted creator. And for some reason, Megatron never went to seek anyone out for relief either.

A seeker was very close by the strength of the scent. He decided to investigate, his processor clouded, as he made his way through the forest, following the scent.

The closer he got, the stronger the scent, and the more muddled his processor became by the oncoming lust he started to feel.

Then he saw the mech who was in heat, sitting there at the band of a small spring, lying on his side, wings out, and five empty energon dispensers. High-grade.

The seeker was drunk and in heat, and from Prime's experience, the two did not mix well. But he didn't seem to think about that. All he seemed to care about was the sensual and very attractive curves of the mech before him.

If Optimus had bothered to clear his processor and took a closer look, he would have recognized who it was immediately, but his instinct was overriding his logic.

He walked over.

…..

Megatron felt his systems heating up, and he was drunk off high-grade. His processor was completely blank, with agonizing want and need. He hated his heat-cycle, especially at its most powerful stage. Drove him fragging CRAZY!

And it was times like these he wished he was back on Cybertron, in the med bay, with his adopted creator keeping guard at the door, and making sure no mech or femme got past.

He gasped, when he felt something touch his waist and smooth up his side. He gave out a strong shudder, and mewled.

Ooh that felt nice….

His olfactory sensors picked up the scent of a mech behind him. He let out a strong purr, as he felt those large hands caress his wings. He mewled, and turned over on to his stomach, as those wonderful hands massaged his wings and back.

He let out small mewls and chirps, then whined a little.

He really should be trying to figure out who it was, why they were there, and what they wanted. But all that went through his mind was overloading as many times as possible, with whoever was caressing his back so gently. He heard a low, rumbling purr, and he purred back.

Then, he felt a warm, strong torso pressing against his back, and the large hands move to his front.

He felt something warm and hard press against his pelvis. Immediately recognizing what it was through feeling, Megatron retracted his pelvic plating.

When he was breached, he keened up to the skies. No movement was made, as he adjusted to the position. He trembled gently, before his mystery lover leaned down and kissed the side of his helm. He reached up to trace his claw like fingers along his lover's helm, as kisses were pressed to his neck, and soft chirps and clicks of comfort filled his audios.

Then, he felt the mysterious mech thrust, and he felt a pleasure he had never had the honor of feeling, shoot through his systems. He purred, smiling at how gentle his partner was.

No one had ever treated him like this, or held him like this. The mech relieving him was saying something, but he was so lost in the haze of pleasure, Megatron didn't hear him.

Then, the two both released with soft cries, and mewls, before they collapsed, and fell into recharge. Their positions changed, so that they were both on their sides on the ground. The mystery mech pulled out, and then wrapped his arms around Megatron's waist. Megatron could still feel the strong chest against his back, as he slowly allowed nothingness to cloud his processor.

…..

The first thing Optimus felt when he woke up was a soft pounding in his helm. It was still night time, but the moon was hidden by dark, thick clouds.

He felt something warm in front of him, and he on-lined his optics.

He kept himself from crying out when he saw that lying there beside him, fast asleep, was a silver seeker. One he knew very, very well, and he felt his entire face heat up in a blush.

He slowly pulled away immediately.

What the slag was he doing in the middle of a forest with Megatron?

He shook his head, before he turned and ran away as fast as he possibly could, grumbling to himself, as he tried to think over what might have happened earlier.

Little did he know that right now, growing within the Decepticon's gestation chamber, was a new life forming within.

...

Hmm...wonder how Ratchet would take this.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is in da house!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 4

...

Megatron returned to base, with a hangover, back in his old armor. He winced as each step he took, as his hangover wasn't the only thing causing him pain.

Last night, he had interfaced with someone. He just didn't know who.

He had a feeling it wasn't Breakdown. The mech was too loyal, and didn't believe in taking advantage of other mechs when they had a problem. Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave were too small, and Dirge was too loyal to his mate to dare cheat on him. And Barricade and Obsidian shared the same ideals with their mother.

And Airachnid was a femme. He pretty sure it was mech who had ended his heat cycle.

It definitely wasn't any of the drones, that's for sure.

And the Autobots hated him so they were out of the question, and Ratchet was immune to his heat-cycle aroma.

The silver mech walked to the med bay, grumbling, as the doors opened. He immediately wished he hadn't gone.

Knock Out currently was kissing his mate on the lips harshly and roughly, both of them letting out small moans and groans. For a moment, Megatron was too shocked to move or make a sound. Then, when he saw Knock Out cup Soundwave's aft, he cleared his throat loudly.

The two mechs immediately broke apart, blushing deeply.

Soundwave tried not to make eye contact, while Knock Out's jaw metaphorically hit the ground. Megatron rolled his optics, and lifted a hand to silence them, before Knock Out could say anything.

"I don't want to know," he said, grumbling, "I require your lab for a moment Knock Out. I have some things I would like to look over for myself."

Knock Out and Soundwave looked at each other, before bowing respectfully, and walking out of the med. bay.

As Megatron went to gather equipment he could have sworn he heard a loud thump outside the med bay doors.

…..

Optimus immediately went to the wash racks the moment he got to the base. Everyone was in recharge now, so none of them would see the silver streaks of paint against his front as he went to go buffer and clean them off.

He felt memories of what had happened a few hours ago skimming through his brain. He felt a mix of shame, and arousal at those images.

He had taken advantage of Megatron during his heat-cycle, and he hoped to Primus that Megatron wouldn't remember anything. He remembered when the silver seeker had gotten drunk once, and woke up the next morning with a seeker mech and groundling mech pressed up against him, naked.

Optimus had made the mistake of going in, shocked, and embarrassed, as the two mechs, later known as Breakdown and Skyquake, ran out of there, with a screeching silver seeker running after them, a wrench waving menacingly in the air.

Later it was found out that the two had played a joke on the silver seeker, as a small revenge for making them clean the Tower of Iacon, which was eighty floors!

The silver seeker rarely got drunk, so the effects really hit him hard.

He hoped Ratchet wouldn't see him, and start asking him questions about why he was the way he was. Besides, he had been affected by the heat-cycle, and his deeper feelings for the silver seeker. And no matter how much he tried to justify it, and excuse it, he knew it had been wrong to take advantage of a drunk mech in his heat-cycle.

…..

Barricade sighed as he lied there in the afterglow with his bonded, Bumblebee. His mate was asleep, looking so innocent and peaceful.

He caressed Bumblebee's arm, sighing softly, and feeling the warmth pooling off his mate's body, as they lied down together, letting the moonlight glow off their armor.

It has been so long since the two had interface, and it felt absolutely wonderful every time they found the time to do it.

He snuggled closer, and for a moment, forgot all about the world and the war. All that matter now was being with his lover.

…..

Breakdown lied there on his back staring at the ceiling, his face pensive. He was deep in thought at the moment, like he was trying to figure out something.

He was actually.

It was over a conversation he had with Bulkhead last week. Despite what others thought, ever since Skyquake's death, he had surprisingly found comfort from not only his sons, but Bulkhead, and Arcee. Bulkhead had been Skyquake's adopted brother and best friend, and Arcee was sympathetic towards Breakdown, since she's lost two lovers in this war.

Bulkhead had asked him about bonding with another person, since Skyquake was gone. It was strange to think about it really.

Could he really move on after so long since his mate died?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a screech coming from the med bay.

…..

Megatron stared in horror at the scanner had used on himself over fourteen times to make sure it was correct.

He backed away, falling back on to one of the medical berths in shock. He began hyper-ventilating.

_This can't be happening. It just CAN'T happen! Not again!_, he thought, as he clutched his abdomen, optics wide still, even as the med bay doors opened.

"My lord, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Knock Out said, fussing over his leader, looking for any injuries.

Megatron snapped at him to mind his own business, hiding the scanner behind his back. He shoved the mech away, and ran out of the med bay, dropping the scanner on his way out.

Breakdown had stepped out of his quarters, as Megatron ran past him. The large blue mech blinked in shock. Then, he turned to look at Knock Out, who was picking up a scanner.

"What the spark was that all about?" he asked.

Knock Out just stared at the scanner in his hands, before fainting.

…..

Barricade returned to the Nemesis, with a smile on his face, purring and chirruping, as he walked back to his quarters.

A silver blur went past him sending him flat against the wall, and causing him to yell. He looked and watched as said blur ran off towards the space bridge station where he had just left.

He rolled his optics, before heading back to his quarters.

…..

Soundwave had a warm cloth pressed to a delirious Knock Out's helm, as the medic was still in shock. Breakdown had ran to find the silent mech and brought him straight here, after Knockout fainted. It had caused the scanner he was holding to turn off, blank.

He'd just have to wait until the medic woke up, and then ask what had happened.

…..

Megatron hid in his quarters, curling around himself, still hyper-ventilating and whimpering, as his thoughts and emotions were mixed.

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be carrying again. He didn't WANT to be carrying again. Not after what happened last time.

He didn't even know who the father was, but from what he'd gathered from his data tracks, the mech had felt…..familiar. And he was larger than him, when Megatron wasn't wearing his armor.

The silver mech suddenly gasped, as he felt a pulse reach his spark. It was small, but he felt it. And he felt another's emotions fill his spark.

_Sadness. Fear. _

Megatron blinked and stared down at his abdomen for a moment. The sparkling…..he had felt his sparkling's emotions, and it wasn't even a day old.

With a shaky smile, Megatron felt his panic and anxiety, turn into a soft joy and it filled him up. He sent the joy back to the little one. Just like he had done with his first little one.

He was answered back immediately.

_Happiness. Love. Affection. Security._

Megatron laughed happily, as his joy grew and the only thing going through his mind was a strange motherly happiness, and protectiveness.

He would carry this little one to term. He WOULD raise it to be his, and watch it grow up, leading it through life, and spoiling the little one in every way he could, before allowing them to find their mate, and then watch them as they start a family.

He wanted it so bad, and this time, he would NOT give up his baby, no matter its optic color.

But first thing's first; He had to find out who the father was and inform him immediately.

…..

Optimus exited the med. bay, clean as a whistle. He had spent most of the night cleaning his armor of all the silver streaks of paint, erasing the evidence of what he had done last night.

Unfortunately, he ended up running into Ratchet, who stared at him for a long, long time, and looked at the side of his helm.

The medic narrowed his optics.

"Optimus?" he asked, using the tone he used with people who were in trouble, and it happened to involve him or Megatron in some way. He remember it, because every time he and Megatron pulled a prank and Ratchet found out, the tone would hold an ominous meaning. Such as having his audios short circuited to the point they were irreparable.

The prime gulped, "Yes?"

Ratchet glared, "Care to explain the small claw marks on the side of your helm, and why you smell like you just fragged a seeker in heat?"

Optimus shrunk back a little, shocked, before he mentally slapped himself in the face. He had forgotten that after a mech interfaces with a seeker in heat their scent lingers, and the mech may not be able to sense it.

Ratchet grabbed prime by the antennae and pulled him down to look him straight in the optics.

"Optimus Prime, if you have done what I think you have done, you better be happy it's ME that has you for I shudder to think of what the Decepticons will do to you, if he ends up carrying!" Ratchet snarled.

The Prime whimpered helplessly, as Ratchet squeezed the antennae, "Ratchet, I was under the influence….."

"I KNOW Optimus, but I thought that now that you were Prime, that you would have more control than that! But I guess you're just like all those other mechs who came to my med bay doors whenever I had a seeker or my own seekerlet was in heat, and came to fragging get them carrying!" Ratchet screeched, catching the attention of a passing Bumblebee, who happened to be passing by.

"Ratchet you know how I felt towards your seekerling and under the influence of his heat-cycle and with those emotions clouding my processor, I found I couldn't control myself!" Optimus snapped angrily, yelling loud enough for the whole base to hear, "SLAGGIT! I KNOW I CAN'T JUSTIFY INTERFACING WITH MEGATRON WHILE HE WAS IN HEAT AND DRUNK OFF HIS AFT, BUT PRIMUS HELP ME, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAY, HEAT-CYCLE OR NO HEAT-CYCLE, AS LONG AS HE WANTED IT!"

Optimus took in deep intakes, with Ratchet staring at him, his mouth in a large "O" shape, when he heard who Prime had interfaced with exactly. He was very surprise to hear this, considering there was a war going on and didn't think Megatron would ever let himself be vulnerable in such a position, which is one of the reasons why Ratchet didn't worry too much these days. Now, he was proven wrong. Then, the two noticed Bumblebee standing a few feet away from them, staring with wide blue optics.

Prime slumped, "Slag."

...

Hmm...wonder how Ratchet would take this.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Everyone! ENJOY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 5

...

Megatron winced, when he heard Barricade squeal loudly.

He was in the med. bay, with Soundwave, Knockout, Barricade, Breakdown, Dirge and Obsidian.

He had just told them about the sparkling. Barricade was squealing, hopping around, and sprouting out gibberish about little ones to cuddle and play with. Knock Out's jaw was hanging open in shock, while Soundwave was tense. Dirge looked like he was about to crash at any minute. Obsidian's left optics kept twitching. Starscream had fainted, and was now lying down in one of the med. berths, thanks to his bond-mate, Dirge, who had caught him and laid him there.

Breakdown just looked at Megatron with an annoyed glare. Normally, the ex-wrecker wouldn't have dared.

But where sparklings were involved, he was as bold as Starscream, Decepticon lord or not.

"So…who's the Daddy?" Breakdown asked, arms crossed over his chest plates.

Megatron gulped, "I…..I don't know."

There was an awkward pause, as the mechs he had called here, gave him looks.

Then…

"WHAAAAT? YOU FRAGGING GET KNOCKED UP AND YOU FRAGGING DON'T KNOW YOU WHO THE KRELL THE FATHER IS?" it was Soundwave who screeched.

Every jumped at Soundwave's outburst, since the mech rarely ever spoke. In fact, when he did speak, it was usually when he couldn't find the correct recording to fit his emotions. Such as his shock and disbelief. And he usually in these moments, would show them through angry shouts.

"What do you think I came here for? I wanted Knock Out to take some of the sparkling's CNA to see if it matches any of the Cybertronians here on Earth," Megatron explained.

Knock Out cleared his throat, "You mean Decepticons on earth, right?"

There was a long, long silence after that. Megatron fiddled with his fingers, biting his bottom lip lightly. Breakdown's optics widened in realization.

"You think it's an Autobot, don't you?" he said, gently, this time his expression softening into a look of sincere concern.

He hesitated, but the Decepticon leader nodded. All the mechs looked at each other with worry.

"Oh dear," Knock Out sighed, "Well, you better start forming a temporary truce. War is no place for a sparkling. That is, if it's a half-breed. Now if it turns out a pure Decepticon, then we'll just keep it here on the ship, so that way you and the father would take care of it."

Megatron lied down, growling, "Why not raise it as a Decepticon?"

"Because it would be cruel to keep the little one separated from its sire," Breakdown grumbled.

Knockout quirked an optic ridge, "It is his sparkling Breakdown, and if he doesn't want it to know it's father is an Autobot, so be it."

The silver mech narrowed his optics, before he opened his chest plates, grumbling.

"Just get this over with," he hissed.

Knockout walked over, with a small needle used specifically to acquire CNA from sparklings in the first stages of production. The other mechs watched, tense.

Megatron suddenly growled, "And if YOU harm my sparkling, I will murder you on the SPOT!"

It was a promise.

Knock Out gulped, a he stared into his leader's chamber, the thick layers of scarred armor surrounding the pulsing spark and looked at the small pulsing orb beside the large, purple spark. Megatron had small scars on his spark chamber and in other areas. Knock Out tried to keep his anger in check at the sight of those scars. Everyone knew about Megatron's forced bonding amongst the Decepticons, and to say they weren't happy was an understatement. Thank primus, Straxus was dead.

He carefully poised the needle, so it would inject into the right place.

Megatron trembled anxiously. He could feel his sparkling's nervousness and anxiety. He sent loving pulses to the little one, taking in deep intakes. Everyone around him was also on edge, and Barricade was shaking with excitement, worry and apprehension.

"Here we go. All set," Knockout closed Megatron's spark chamber, and then went to his computer scanner.

Megatron placed a hand over his chest, sighing in relief, when he still felt the sparkling sending emotions of fear, then security. Everyone in the room relaxed, while Knock Out went through the Data tracks. Barricade took Megatron's hand in his own.

"What do you think the gender's gonna be? Mech or femme?" he asked.

Megatron shrugged, "I want it to be a surprise."

Knock Out watched as the computer sorted through the CNA of the sparkling and trying to match it with the right mech. It skipped all the Decepticons, and Knock Out felt a feeling of dread, as it began scanning through different Autobots. Then, he nearly had a spark attack.

One mech appeared on the screen for father.

He did a few more scans to be certain. All came up the same.

"Breakdown…" he wheezed, "Breakdown, come here, right now…."

The blue mech walked over, quirking an optic ridge. Then, his jaw dropped, left optic twitching in shock. Then, he turned, and looked at Megatron, who was looking at them expectantly.

"You….He…But…what…heh….." Breakdown couldn't even start a sentence.

Knock Out looked scared out of his processor.

Megatron tilted his helm, "Well?"

Breakdown looked away and grumbled the name.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Megatron said.

"O…mus….ime…."

"Huh?" the silver mech quirked an optic ridge at the muddled speech.

And he nearly jumped out of his armor, when Breakdown snapped his helm up, looking like he was crossed between murdering him and was about to blow a fuse.

Breakdown roared, his voice echoing throughout the Nemesis, "YOU'RE CARRYING THE SPARKLING OF OPTIMUS PRIME, LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS, NUMBER ONE ENEMY OF THE DECEPTICONS AND YOU WERE TOO DUMB TO RECOGNIZE HIM WHEN HE **_KNOCKED YOU UP__!_**"

Megatron just stared at Breakdown, optics wide. He stayed like that for a long, long time, with everyone staring, awaiting his reaction to the news of who the father was. Then he gracefully fainted, landing on his side.

Obsidian tilted his helm, "That went better than expected."

He cringed when he was smacked upside the helm by Soundwave.

...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here to stay!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 6

...

Optimus was currently lying in his berth, his antennae sensors hurting like the pit from his team, Agent Fowler, Mrs. Darby and the kid's disapproving rants of him interfacing with Megatron while he was in heat, when the seeker wasn't in his right mind and drunk, although they seemed to forget in that moment that Megatron was a Decepticon.

Mrs. Darby and Ratchet were the loudest today.

He groaned at the processor ache he had. He just wanted to stay in his quarters today, and forget everything around him for a while.

But it appeared Primus was mad at him too, when his comm. link went off, making him wince in pain.

_"Prime, we are receiving a transmission from the Nemesis!"_

Optimus snapped up, optics wide. He quickly ran out of his room and into the control room, where everyone was. Ratchet was giving him the cold shoulder, when he entered.

"Play transmission," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet did it without looking at Optimus. Breakdown's face appeared.

And boy did he look ticked, his amber optics narrowed in a murderous glare at Optimus.

"You…you Prime's….you and your fragging…libidos…Slaggit!..."

He was suddenly shoved from the screen replaced by and equally pissed off looking Knock Out.

"Hello Autobots," he said. Then he glared at Optimus, "Hello Prime."

Optimus sighed, "Great, now the cons are mad at me."

Arcee scoffed, "What do you want?"

Before he could say another word, Knock Out was shoved out of the way, and replaced by Barricade who looked absolutely tickled.

"EEEEEE!" he squealed, making everyone wince, "You brilliant, BRILLIANT Autobot! I gotta remember to throw you, what humans call, a baby shower when this is over!" the he chirped and waved at Bumblebee, "Hello my little Honey-Bumble!"

Bumblebee slumped, bowing his head and making an annoyed whirring noise. Raf snorted, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Honey-Bumble?" Optimus asked, quirking an optic brow, and looking at Bumblebee with an amused look.

Bumblebee whirred, "_I'm not answering to that._"

Barricade pouted, "You're no fun, Bee."

_"And you're insane"_ Bumblebee whirred and beeped back, arguing.

"And that's why you wuv me," Barricade purred, smiling.

Bumblebee sighed, _"Sad, but true."_

"Oh, so this is Barricade?" Raf asked.

Barricade nodded, clapping his hands, "OOOOH! Is this the human friend you were telling me about last night in the woods? You know, when you had me come about oh…."

A muffled yelled was heard, and suddenly Barricade was gone before he could finish his sentence, and replaced by a blue, grey and green seeker mech.

"If you did ANYTHING to my baby brother without his permission Honey-bug, I swear on my father's grave YOU are going to be next on my hit list!" Obsidian snarled, causing Bumblebee to flinch.

Then, he turned to Ratchet and smiled, "How are you, my Hatchet?"

Ratchet slouched, "Not now Angel Wings."

Optimus spluttered in shock, a he looked from Ratchet to Obsidian.

"But I miss you so much!" Obsidian whined. Then he growled, "Come on old man, work with me here!"

Ratchet snapped up and glared, "Listen here youngling seeker, if you all sent this transmission just so you could all talk to your partners and/or bond-mates, so help me…!"

Obsidian giggled, before he grew serious "No, actually, we do have some news for you Autobots. Soundwave, if you will."

He stepped away from the screen, replaced by the blue, black and silver flier.

"Lord Megatron wishes to form a temporary truce with you Autobots."

If it wasn't the fact that Soundwave had said it, the Autobots would have laughed their afts off. But Soundwave never made it a habit to tell jokes.

Ratchet's optics narrowed, "Does Megatron's condition have anything to do with this?"

Before Soundwave could answer, there was the sound of someone purging in the background. Then, a loud groan of misery.

"Oh….."

The Autobots looked at each other in confusion.

Arcee blinked, "What….?"

"Oh Primus, make it stop….."

Megatron appeared behind Soundwave, looking utterly and completely miserable. Optimus looked away, blushing deeply at the sight of the silver mech he had fragged only days ago.

When Megatron saw Ratchet he groaned again, "Make it stop, Amma, it hurts….."

Everyone froze. Amma was a Cybertronian term that sparklings used for their adopted or surrogate carriers. Megatron had always called Ratchet his Amma, even as he got older.

Ratchet's optics widened then in surprise, not expecting that Megatron would ask for him.

But his expression softened, as he went into his creator mode, "Tell me what hurts."

"The purging my tanks. I forgot about this part. OH!" Megatron suddenly bent over and heaved.

A large hand rubbed his back, as he purged. Optimus blinked in surprise, then concern.

Mrs. Darby suddenly covered her mouth, like she was shocked, like she had just realized something. She turned to Ratchet, with wide eyes.

"Ratchet….." she started, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bulkhead looked back, "What? What's happening?"

Ratchet turned to Prime, his optics wide with deep rage, "Prime, you better thank Primus that I'm not about to weld you to the ceiling!"

Everyone turned to look at Optimus, with worry and suspicion. Prime tilted his helm in confusion.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" he asked.

Before he could answer—or snap at him—Megatron reappeared, red optics blinking in surprise at the sight of Optimus. Then they narrowed angrily, as he bared his teeth in a growl.

"YOU—YOU FRAGGING PIECE OF—KNOCK OUT!"The medic jumped when his name was called, "WHERE'S MY SCREWDRIVER?"

Knockout blinked in surprise and confusion, "My lord, I don't have your screw driver. I didn't even know you-!"

WHACK!

"OOOOOOW!"

"Never mind, I found the wrench Amma gave me for my spark date!" Megatron chirped, smiling like a happy kid who just received a birthday present.

"Curse you Autobot medic!" Knockout snapped, his hand over a dent in his helm.

Ratchet smiled, "That's my boy."

Optimus flinched, as he remembered that wrench leaving dents in his helm and other places when Megatron had gotten it.

"Optimus, I swear if Megatron wasn't pregnant, I'd-!" Knockout caught himself too late, and his optics widened to astronomical proportions, as he slapped his hands over his mouth.

Megatron blinked. The he roared, and tackled Knock Out off screen, as the Autobots stared, their jaws hitting the floor.

Obsidian appeared, wincing, at the muffled yelling and screeching of metal in the background.

"So, yeah, Megs is pregnant, and uh, we were wondering if he, Knockout, Soundwave and my Ma could come and move in with you guys, just until the sparkling is born, since he's more familiar with Ratchet and the sparkling's sire is Prime."

"Why Breakdown and Soundwave? Knock Out would be good for extra medical help, but why those two?" Arcee, the first to snap out of her shock.

"Breakdown, my mother, because he's had experience in carrying and raising sparklings, and would be good support for Megatron and Soundwave because a happy Knock Out is a likeable one. Well, tolerable at least."

A muffled, "I heard that" was heard from behind Obsidian, along with a loud clang of metal against metal. Optimus stared at the screen, ignoring the glare from Ratchet.

Everyone looked to Optimus, waiting for him to say something.

And then, the unthinkable happened.

Prime smiled. Not one of those gentle, soft smiles, no, he was beaming and showing his "teeth".

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he yelled, voice booming out through the base, and causing everyone to jump in shock.

Then he grabbed the nearest object—who happened to be Bumblebee—and twirled around with him laughing and whooping.

Bulkhead snorted, and smirked knowingly. Optimus has always wanted a sparkling, always wanted something to call his that would carry his lineage. Everyone on the base knew this, but if they knew it would cause a reaction like this…..

June smiled shaking her head, she's seen this behavior before in other fathers who have found out they are going to be a dad, including her dead husband. Typical Daddy to be behavior.

"So, I take that as a yes that the four are allowed to come down?" Obsidian said.

Optimus stopped twirling with the golden mech, and then returned to look at the screen.

"Yes! Send them all here immediately, please! Ratchet, send them the coordinates for the space bridge," he said, nodding vigorously. He laughed and then hugged Arcee, who yelped at the sudden contact, but smiled anyway, in unsure congratulations.

Obsidian slapped his hands together, smiling, "Right away sir."

Then the transmission was cut.

...

Review pwease...(does puppy dog eyes)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! EEEEEE! (clears throat)

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro. Nor do I own the song being used. It's from the movie "Barbie as Rapunzel". I just liked how it sounded and thought it would fit okay here.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 7

...

Knock Out, who had just gotten all his dents out, and Soundwave waited by the space bridge for Megatron and Breakdown.

After hearing the news of their new location, the two mechs had gone straight to their quarters in a snap. Well, Breakdown did, Megatron had taken a moment to make sure all the Decepticons knew what was going on, before leaving Starscream in charge of the ship.

UNDER Obsidian's supervision. Never hurt to be cautious, and the seeker was scared of Dirge's big brother, due to his undying loyalty to Megatron.

Knockout tapped his foot, optics narrowed. The medic was not known for his patience and he was still sore from what happened earlier when they contacted the Autobots. He spent three hours with Soundwave buffering and beating his dents out, and then repainting the scratched on his beautiful red paint job.

"What could—?" before he could finished, Soundwave slapped a hand over Knockout's mouth, and then pointed.

For the second time that day, Knockout's optics widened past their limits.

"Whoa…."

…..

Optimus sighed, as he sat there on the med berth, rocking gently anxiously back and forth. Bumblebee sat beside him, offering comfort when he could. Ratchet was typing away nervously at the computer space bridge controls.

Arcee and Bulkhead were both trying to keep level heads, as the space bridge opened.

Out of all the Autobots on Earth, the femme and the wrecker were well-known for their undying hatred for Decepticons. But the news that their Prime was soon going to be a father, and the fact that it's been centuries since a sparkling was born, the two bots knew they had to keep themselves in check.

The humans all stood around. June was chewing her bottom lip nervously, as everyone waited for the new arrivals to come through. She had never seen a pregnant Cybertronian, let alone a "male" one!

The first to come through were Knock Out and Soundwave. The two looked around.

Knockout quirked an optic ridge, "Eh. Not as nice looking as the Nemesis, but it'll do."

Soundwave let out a metallic sigh, before allowing his mask to retract, and he pecked Knockout's cheek.

"Whoa! Are you two like a couple?" Miko shouted excitedly.

June eyed the young girl, "Miko."

Knockout rolled his optics, "Children," he flicked some imaginary lint from his shoulder.

Suddenly, two other figures walked through the space bridge.

Bulkhead wheezed, his chin guard hanging loosely. Optimus stiffened, his antennae twitching.

Standing before the Autobots, was a slim, silver and purple seeker, who was aerodynamically built, slightly bulky, with short, ridged wings. He still looked like he had battle armor on, but it was made lighter, and smaller, for very fast flying. The other mech, a groundling was in the same form, but was slightly taller than his companion. He was also slightly bulkier, but his form made him look slightly feminine.

Everyone might have mistaken these guys for femmes, until they got a closer look: seeker mechs had smaller wings than femmes, and the two mechs had masculine, handsome faces. Though the seeker had some nasty scars on his face.

"Megatron," Optimus said, walking forwards, so he stood before the seeker.

"Prime," the seeker didn't make optic contact with him, just looked down at his abdomen.

Miko blurted out, "That's Megatron? He looked bigger on the screen!"

Ratchet scoffed, "That was his upgraded armor. He got it after he became leader of the Decepticons for extra protection in battle. Now that he'll be staying in the base until his term has ended, he will not be needing it for a while. Same goes for Breakdown."

"BREAKDOWN?" Arcee and the humans yelled.

Bulkhead was blushing gently, "Uh…..heh….."

It's been years since the green wrecker had seen the blue mech out of those upgrades, and for a moment, he thought he was meeting him for the first time all over again.

Breakdown smiled "I only used that armor to look tough, and when I was carrying Barricade, Obsidian and Dirge. Kind of used it as battle armor from then on."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're a mother?" Jack yelled.

"Unfortunately," Megatron deadpanned, "One of his pit spawns' are a constant pain in the aft, pranking our second and his superior officers. Once he even pranked Soundwave."

"Why once?"

"Because Soundwave threatened to rearrange his limbs, and rip off his interface equipment if he did it again. And he never jokes when it comes to threats," the silver seeker said in a casual tone.

Everyone looked at Soundwave, who gave an uncharacteristic shrug at them.

The humans looked between each other, copying Arcee, Bumblebee and Optimus' looks. This was weird; this was very, very weird.

"All right, youngling, into the med bay, come on," Ratchet said, pushing the silver seeker towards the med. bay. Gently.

Gently and Ratchet did not go together, and yet there he was just lightly tapping the seeker away.

…..

Megatron sighed, as he lied back on the berth Ratchet had made for him to sleep in during his stay here.

After a few scans of his abdomen, Megatron had been led to a separate berth where he could sleep, and relax. It felt…strange.

It was almost like nothing had changed. But unlike before, the Autobots were a little hostile. Even Ratchet was a little tense around him. No one could blame them.

Knock Out and Soundwave were sharing a berth, while Breakdown slept on the floor with a borrowed blanket beside his best friend's and his best friend's lover's berth.

Megatron stared up at the rocky, uneven ceiling, a hand over his abdomen. He couldn't believe how easy it was for the Autobots to immediately let him and his men into their base, when they heard he was pregnant.

He off-lines his optics, before humming gently to himself. A song he remembered hearing when he was a sparkling. Before Autobots had found him and Ratchet adopted him.

_"Constant as the stars above,_

_Always know, that you are loved,_

_And that love shining in you, _

_Will help you make your dreams come true._

_Will help make your dreams to come true."_

He smiled to himself. He clung to every word, knowing that whoever had sung it, loved him. And it gave him a nice feeling, knowing someone out there had loved him.

He felt a sudden pulse from the sparkling.

_Curiosity. Calmness. Love._

And soon, there would be another who would love him, look up to him, and become their world.

He wished he could see what his sparkling would look like in the future from now. If it was a mech or a femme, what their likes and dislikes were, see who they would end up bonding to when they are adults, and find that one special person.

Sometimes, he wished he knew where is first sparkling was, and if he was safe from any harm. Or if he was even alive.

He slowly turned over on to his side, still caressing his abdomen. He mewled softly, then chirped and whistled in seeker cant. All seekers and fliers were born to speak seeker cant. It just came naturally to them. And he had learned to speak it thanks to some of the old fliers that came to visit Ratchet and the nurses that guarded the sparklings.

…..

Optimus watched Megatron through a crack in the doorway.

The silver seeker was turned away from him, a hand placed over his abdomen.

Ratchet had confirmed earlier that Megatron was pregnant, and with his sparkling. And to think, he's been in love with the silver seeker since they were younglings, but he had once believed there was no chance of interfacing with him.

Besides, after everything that happened earlier, the seeker looked peaceful, like the war had never touched him.

He would give up his spark just to see the face on the seeker's face more.

He turned and left the seeker mech to rest.

...

Review please, please, please with a cherry on TOP!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 everyone! Enjoy!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 8

...

The first thing Ratchet noticed when he entered the med. bay that morning, was the smell of half-processed energon.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the medic went to check on his patient, and saw him bent over the berth, looking sick to his tanks. After about two months with the Decepticons, he became accustomed to Megatron's vomiting and mood swings.

"Oooh…why was I cursed with a fragging Heat-cycle?" Megatron snarled, clutching his helm.

"Youngling, fliers and seekers were originally built to breed and protect sparklings. It is simply a side effect of evolution of the Vosians," Ratchet smirked.

Megatron yelled and jumped off the berth, landing on his hands and knees. After a moment, he used his berth to help himself stand back up, and he glared at the smirking, slightly amused Ratchet.

"Do NOT sneak up on me like that," he hissed.

He could feel his sparkling's emotions, of confusion, fright and stress. He sent reassuring pulses to the little one, placing a hand over where it would grow. Ratchet's smirk turned into a smile.

"You and the sparkling are fine, are you not?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron nodded, standing up, and sighing gently. Then he smiled, as he sent his love and affection to the little one.

…..

Optimus prime sighed, as he walked down the corridor, just awakening from recharge. When he entered the control room/med. bay, he saw that Ms. Darby, and the children were there already.

Miko looked grumpy, liked she wanted to say something, but knew it would be pointless.

Prime greeted June with a nod, which she returned.

Arcee was sitting on the floor, looking grumpy.

Suddenly, Breakdown exited the med. bay, looking over a data pad, his optics looking through….something over his optics, set across his nasal ridge.

"Breakdown, what are those over your eyes?" Optimus asked, out of curiosity.

Breakdown looked up, blinking behind his….whatever.

"Oh. Knockout made them for me. My sight has been starting to get a little messy when it comes to reading. I use these to help me," he replied, smiling.

Miko stared at him, with wide eyes.

"You mean that you have glasses?" she asked.

Raf blinked, "That's cool."

Bumblebee beeped in negative agreement. Optimus smiled.

So far, so good. No one has broken into any fights yet.

"So, uh…..Megatron's pregnant, right?" Jack asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

Prime stared at the human, blinking a little in bewilderment. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. Though, by Cybertronian terms he is carrying. For seven earth months to be exact."

"How is it that Transformers reproduce? I mean you guys are robots," Miko pointed out.

"We can reproduce just like humans. We just call our reproductive parts different names," Optimus explained, "And all mechs and femmes are built to have both what you humans would call 'male' and 'female' reproductive systems, although we have no real gender. Normally, mechs would have to spark merge with other mechs and vice versa with femmes in order to conceive sparklings. But seekers and fliers are different. They have what we call heat-cycles. It is a time when they are most fertile and can conceive without a spark merge. They give off a scent for other mechs and/or femmes to follow. It is very alluring to Cybertronians. That is how I got Megatron pregnant with my sparkling."

The humans were silent, as they all took this in. After a few minutes, Miko was the first to speak.

"So Arcee has a dick?"

Breakdown became a pile of roaring laughter, and snickers at that comment, and it took three hours to silence him.

…..

Megatron hummed as he read a data pad that Ratchet had given him. Even though it was information he already knew about taking care of sparklings, he read it anyway, in case there was new information to use.

After all, it has been a long, long time since a sparkling was born.

For the most part at the Autobot base so far, Ratchet was being nice to him, and no fights were happening. Although, Knock Out was bickering with one of the humans earlier.

And Arcee kept giving him dirty looks when she came into the med. bay for a tune up.

But other than that, it was peaceful. Quiet.

Ratchet was looking over some serum that he had concocted to make a special formula made for carrying mechs to drink, so that they wouldn't purge too much. Megatron remembered making it himself, when he was carrying the first time. Breakdown had helped him, and he had added a special ingredient to it, so that it tasted better when he drank it.

"All right, here we go," Ratchet walked over with navy blue liquid.

Megatron took the formula and drank from it. He almost blew a circuit by how good it tasted.

Ratchet smirked, "High grade energon helps lighten the sour taste."

The silver flier mentally slapped himself. Of course his tasted awful, all that the Decepticons had was low grade energon!

"Hmm," he answered, before lying back down, off-lining his optics.

If he had looked at Ratchet right then, he would have seen the sad smile on the mech's face plates.

…..

Knock Out hummed, as Soundwave was sitting on his lap, his helm resting on his shoulder, as he slept. Last night, the mech had been restless, sleeping on a new berth and in a new place.

Knock Out couldn't blame him.

One of the humans kept giving him sideways glances at the behavior he was showing towards his lover. After a few minutes, Knockout stopped humming.

"Can we help you with something?" he asked, quirking an optic ridge.

The human, Rafael, gulped, "Uh…..are you two together?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are," Knock Out answered, smoothly, "Soundwave and I are bonded."

Breakdown happened to be passing by, "I believe those tentacles of his have been used recently for more than hacking," he said, as he headed for the med. bay.

After a few moments, Knock out yelled, "Just because I am bonded to a spy and hacker, does NOT mean you can make cracks at it! That's MY fragging job!"

Soundwave woke up with a snort, before he looked at Knock Out. Knock Out felt a twinge of regret, before he hushed Soundwave, caressing his helm, and lulling him back to sleep.

"You really care for him, huh?" Raf smiled.

Knock Out answered, "Of course I love him. I wouldn't have asked him to be my mate if he wasn't."

Breakdown looked back, "Sure it wasn't the tentacles?"

"SHUT IT BREAKDOWN!"

Then, Megatron, from the med. bay yelled, "You both shut it, or I will come out there, and shut you BOTH up with the welder!"

Both mechs cringed. Megatron had once made a threat to spank Barricade raw if he kept annoying his medic. Poor kid couldn't walk right for weeks.

Soundwave reached up and flicked his mate in the helm.

"You know, you guys are different from what we remember," Jack said.

Breakdown quirked an optic ridge, "Kid, don't believe everything you hear from the Autobots."

"Besides, we didn't start the w—Mmf!"

Soundwave smacked a hand over Knockout's mouth. Breakdown gave him a look.

"The kids and nice adult lady do not want to hear about how this war fragging started. Been so long I can barely remember how it happened," Breakdown sighed.

Knockout pulled his lips free and snapped, "Other than the fact that Sentinel Prime fragging sold our leader out to that twisted son of a—MMF!" Breakdown silenced him this time.

This time he stayed silent, when Breakdown stared him down, with a warning look.

When he removed the hand, Knock Out gulped, "How did Skyquake deal with you?"

"There was more than one way to get my mate to do what I said," Breakdown smirked, before he turned and headed for the med. bay.

...

Review please. Very much appreciated. (smiles)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 WHOOOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 9

...

Optimus hummed softly, as he lied there on his berth, holding a data pad for first time fathers. Ratchet had given it to him, in order to prepare for the sparkling.

That is, if Megatron actually KEPT the sparkling. He hoped the silver seeker would, and it just might end the war between their factions.

He had gotten into a little snit with Arcee over it earlier. He understood her contempt, but he would not stand for her comments towards his sparkling being half and half. And after that, she had simply silently fumed.

Bulkhead, surprisingly was taking it better than expected, considering Breakdown was there.

They had a long history that even Optimus didn't know about.

He noticed Soundwave seemed a bit attached to Bumblebee. He would sometimes see the spy sitting beside the yellow and black mech, and study him carefully, despite his face mask.

Megatron was still purging at the most unexpected time, and he was not allowing anyone to visit him in the med. bay at all, except Ratchet, Breakdown and Knock Out.

Ratchet had informed Optimus that the sparkling would be born around the month of December.

Prime smiled to himself. A sparkling. His very own little sparkling to love, cherish and adore. And to make it better, it was being carried by someone he cares for deeply.

Then, Optimus sighed, and his smile disappeared. Considering the circumstances of this thought, Optimus felt a little guilty. This was Megatron's first carrying term, his first time carrying a sparkling, and he was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

How was Megatron feeling? Was he mad? Happy? Sad?

He sighed heavily. Ever since Megatron had come to spend his carrying term in the Autobot bay, he had practically banned Optimus from it. He respected the seeker's request, but he felt a little hurt that he couldn't be there to watch the sparkling developing in Megatron's gestation chamber.

…..

Megatron consumed the energon formula, humming softly, as he kept caressing his abdomen.

He's been doing it a lot since he conceived, like he could feel the little one that was growing inside him. His curves were starting to disappear, as his abdomen started to become swollen. He's done nothing for the past two months but stay in the med. bay, and drink formula and let the medics look after him. He was getting an ultra sound soon of the sparkling, to see how it was developing.

Breakdown was currently asleep in a chair beside the silver seeker, snoring gently.

Since he had come here, Megatron was surprised to see how well his Decepticons got along with the other Autobots. And a few of the humans. A few days ago, he had seen Miss Darby and Knockout having a conversation about medical information. Knockout explained how it worked on Cybertron, and June told Knockout about the things on Earth.

And a few hours ago Breakdown had been listening to a mixed CD from the younger female human, Miko of human rock music.

But he hadn't really seen any of the other human children around. Ratchet had banned them form the med. bay so Megatron could have a peaceful carrying term.

Suddenly, the doors to the med. bay slid open. Megatron looked up and blinked in surprise, when he looked down and saw two of the male humans. Younglings, to be exact.

Tilting his helm, Megatron made a questioning chirp.

"Uh….hey…."

Megatron quirked an optics ridge.

"Um, listen, have you seen Bulkhead, or Arcee around?" the elder youngling asked, a little skittishly.

Megatron shook his head, "No I have not little ones. I believe they went on patrol this afternoon. I…..overheard them talking."

There was a moment of silence. Megatron tilted his helm.

"Is there something you need little ones? Ratchet is out with Miss Darby to get some supplies, and Breakdown is currently asleep, and I'm not sure where Optimus and Bumblebee are," Megatron said softly.

The older youngling started, "Uh….well….."

"We were hoping to see if Ratchet had any information on carrying terms," Raf blurted.

Megatron blinked in surprise. Then, he smirked.

"Come here, little ones. I shall tell you about this," he said, turning so his feet were dangling off the side of the berth. He placed his hand down for them to climb on.

"What about Breakdown?"

"He's slept through the bombing of Iacon, younglings, I think we'll be all right."

They were hesitant for a minute. Could they trust the Decepticons leader? When they looked at him, he looked sincere, and Megatron smiled, as they climbed onto his palm.

They were so small, that they reminded him of sparklings. He settled them on his on his chest, so they would be comfortable. Despite his down-grade, Megatron was still quite a large mech.

"Now, where would you two like to start, before the Hatchet returns?" Megatron smirked.

"The Hatchet?"

"That's what me and Prime called Ratchet, because sometimes his patients came out with a few dents after they went to see him," Megatron said, "But despite his attitude, and temper, he is a very sweet and caring mech under all that tough plating."

The younger one tilted his head, "You sound like you knew him very well."

"I do Younglings. We have….a LONG history together. But let's not get into that, I have some questions to answer. Where would you like to begin?" Megatron said gently.

It's been a while since he had explained the Cybertronian carrying methods to younger mechs and femmes, but after so long, he still remembered all the facts and details.

And, despite his disdain towards the human race, he found these humans….cute. They seemed a bit shy about a few things at first, but as they got into it, he saw a certain glow in them he hadn't seen for years since the war started. Sparklings and younglings were so scarce, that he had almost forgotten their innocent curiosity.

When the humans asked if they could touch his abdomen to feel the sparkling, he gently lifted them up and laid them down on it.

"It's pedes have started to develop slightly by now. You should be able to feel it kick a little," Megatron explained.

The younger of the two, Raf as he had been told, yelped when he felt something nudge his belly.

"I felt it!" he squealed excitedly.

Megatron laughed a little, "Yes, I thought you would enjoy that. Sparklings, no matter what Pits the hormones bring you, always are worth these little moments."

The children stayed there for a few more minutes laughing and smiling at feeling the Cybertronian life beneath them.

…..

When Jack came home that night, he felt a strange content feeling within him.

After spending the afternoon with Megatron, he felt like he and Raf had witnessed a different side of this supposedly bad mech. He didn't tell Arcee about, because he felt that she would be angry with him and not allow him to experience that again.

It had been strangely wonderful.

When he had lied down on the pregnant mech's belly and chest, he had felt so warm, like a cat lying in the sun. And feeling the sparkling kick was….out of this world.

And he and Raf had learned a lot about how the pregnant mechs and femmes handled their carrying terms. Many went through mood swings, hormones, cravings, cramps and other things that humans went through during pregnancies. Even cesarean cuts were used, and transformers could have Miscarriages or still born's.

It was strange how similar their races were.

Jack went to bed thinking about his experience with Megatron. The silver seeker was kind to him and Raf, like a mother was to their children. And he kept calling them little ones and younglings in an affectionate tone through most of the experience. But he could also detect a small hint of sadness in the seeker's tone. At one point the mech had reached up and touched his scars in a sad way, like he was longing for something he had lost. What had the silver mech lost to make him act like that? Whatever it was Raf and Jack didn't push it.

It was strange experience and yet….he had like it. It made him feel….safe.

Jack sighed and went into a peaceful slumber.

...

Review please


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! Oh and to those who reviewed THANK YOU!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: Unsure

...

Chapter 10

...

Megatron was now being visited by the two younglings ever chance they got when Ratchet was away.

It's been about three weeks that this had been going on. The third human, the female, had gone on vacation with her host family. And if he had known that letting these younglings in that one time would lead to daily visits, he would have done it in a Nano-click.

Having the human younglings there made him feel…..less lonely. And connected with them.

Ratchet and the others weren't always here and he enjoyed the company.

Today, Raf and Jack were showing him a video on Jack's phone. Megatron smiled at the enthusiasm from the two. He froze when he suddenly smelled something.

Then he eyed the two humans sternly.

"Rafael. Jack. Did one of you forget to bathe before coming to see me?" Megatron asked sternly.

After a moment of silence, Raf raised his hand. Megatron narrowed his eyes.

He sighed, and without thinking he picked up the young human, and held him to his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he said, a little nervous.

"At ease little one. I am simply going to clean you. All carriers tend to do this to clean younglings and sparklings, mainly seekers. And just so you know, there is nothing about it that is sexual. Ratchet did it to me when I was a sparkling, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee received it also, and so had Optimus Prime," after explaining that, Megatron licked up Rafael's body.

Jack stared dumb-founded. Megatron was cleaning Raf with his tongue?

For Raf, it felt rough, like sand paper, and it was weird. It felt like a cat's really. When Megatron was finished, he sniffed Raf, gave a grunt of approval and placed Raf back on his chest.

Jack asked, "Are you okay Raf?"

"I'm fine Jack. Actually I feel great!" Raf smiled, and it was true. After the tongue bath, he felt a bit refreshed, "It felt like a cat tongue, you know? Cats lick their babies to clean them. I think that's what Megs was doing."

Megatron grumbled, "Don't call me Megs please."

The three were silent for a moment. Raf was sitting on Megatron's chest, while Jack stood there, looking a little dazzled.

Then a question popped into his head.

"Megatron did you ever have a sparkling before this?"

He had no idea where it had come from, or why he had asked it in the first place. All he knew was that he was curious about the mech's past.

Blinking a little, Megatron sighed, and was silent for a minute.

"Yes. Yes I have," Megatron said softly.

The two boys immediately set their attention on him.

"Really? Who was the sire?" Raf said softly.

Megatron narrowed his optics, "I got my first sparkling from the same mech. But," he silenced them before they could speak, "I had my first son from an artificial insemination. Back then, I had just become the leader of the Decepticons, when Straxus died. I wanted a child, and I wanted it from someone I….I was familiar with. So I took Optimus' trans-fluid and spark energy and created my first sparkling, that I carried to term. I have a picture of him, if you would care to see."

Both boys nodded enthusiastically.

Megatron pulled out a small data pad from his sub-space and flicked it on.

In the picture, was him, holding sweet little gold and black sparkling, with large blue optics. His little one had just been born and was snuggled up against him, asleep.

"Whoa," Jack whispered, "He's so tiny."

"I know," Megatron smiled, "It's the only picture I have of him. He had such adorable optics. And he had a different voice pattern, that only Cybertronians and a rare few humans can understand."

"What happened?" Raf asked, looking.

Megatron looked off into space for a moment.

"I gave him up. I had to. He had blue optics, and in the realm of the Decepticons, he would never be safe. I placed him somewhere, so the Autobots found him," he bowed him helm, "I….felt like my spark was being ripped out and shattered. But I knew he would be safe."

The three were silent for a moment, gazing at the picture. Then Raf looked up, placing a hand on top of Megatron's.

"What was his name?" Raf asked.

"I….I don't know. I mostly called him my Sweetie-Bee, because he was so sweet and such a loving sparkling. I can still feel him through the creator-creation bond. He's alive out there, somewhere," Megatron whispered.

Jack places his hand also on top of Megatron's, "I hope you find him and are able to build a relationship with him one day. Besides, you have another little one coming, right?"

A soft smile graced Megatron's lips, "Yes. Yes I do."

Suddenly the door opened and in came Bumblebee. He jumped when he saw the kids on Megatron's chest. The silver seeker immediately flicked his picture off, the content look he had disappeared into one of surprise.

"Hey Bee," Raf said a little nervously.

…..

After Bumblebee had found the kids with Megatron, he immediately informed Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Now the children weren't allowed anywhere unattended. Arcee and Bulkhead had come into the med. bay and given Megatron a piece of their minds when they found out. It involved a bit of yelling. Everyone had been in shock that Megatron had even let the children come to him in the first place.

From then on Megatron was closely monitored for the past few days, like right now with Soundwave and Breakdown.

But the strange thing was that after the chaos that went through the base and the restrictions were put up, something changed with Megatron.

He was starting to refuel less and less, to the point where he only drank milligrams. He was nearly as mute as Soundwave, and when Ratchet did an ultra sound, he noticed that the sparkling looked a bit smaller than the usual size it should be. And Megatron was throwing up again. Only this time, it was some of his other bodily fluids, important ones that he needed to survive.

But he refused to let Ratchet try to replenish them. And despite his swollen abdomen, he looked malnourished and frail.

The medics soon became nervous about this change of behavior, as it was unusual for carriers.

Soundwave was currently trying to get his leader to drink the formula, but the mech refused to open his lips.

Breakdown has been watching the carrier closely. He's seen this type of behavior once before. It had happened when a carrier's other sparklings and younglings had disappeared.

The carrier had nearly lost the sparkling they were carrying from a deep sadness. June Darby entered the room.

"Any changes today?" she asked.

Soundwave shook his helm in answer. Megatron off-lined his optics, with a soft chirp.

Breakdown suddenly growled, " Is banning those younglings really necessary? When they snuck in here, he always was put into a happier and peaceful mood when they left!"

June sighed, "I have to admit, when Jack told me about the times he and Raf visited him, he also seemed happy and content," she smiled, "He was even raising his grades in school. Now he and Raf are both starting to flunk," she frowned sadly.

"Slagging idiots!" Breakdown snarled, "Just because he's a Decepticon leader, doesn't mean he would ever hurt children. In fact, he adores them! I'd always let him watch my little ones, and when we had Autobot sparklings and younglings, he made sure none of them came to harm and would return them to the Autobots, no bargains, nothing in return. He even likes the children of aliens, and treats them no differently than he would Cybertronians."

Soundwave lifted a hand and made a calm down gesture.

Breakdown sighed, "Besides, considering his condition, he won't be here as long as you thought," he looked over sadly, "If he keeps this up, he'll lose the sparkling."

June gasped in shock, before looking at the carrier. Soundwave suddenly perked up, before looking over at Breakdown.

"But why is he acting like this over two younglings?" Breakdown inquired. Then he perked up, "Unless….."

He looked at Soundwave, before nodding. Slowly the blue, silver and red mech walked around the medical berth and kneeled in front of Megatron.

"Megatron? Did you….cleanse one of the human younglings when they came here?" Breakdown said.

For a moment all the seeker did was stare at him with pain filled optics. Then he nodded.

Breakdown smacked his forehead, "Slag, no wonder he's acting like this."

…..

"How is the patient Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he and the medic patrolled the area.

Ratchet sighed, "He's getting worse Optimus. He's starving himself and the sparkling. I just don't understand why. I thought he wanted one! And he hates humans, so I don't know why their absence affect him so badly."

Prime flinched, as a twinge of hurt filled him spark. Why was Megatron doing this? What could possibly cause him to act in such a way? Had he done something wrong.

"Let us head back to base," Optimus sighed.

Ratchet agreed and the tow turned and headed back.

…..

Jack sat in the rec. room, beside Raf. Both looked sad and a little angry.

Arcee and Bulkhead walked by them, chatting, before smiling.

"Hey partner. How ya doing?" Arcee said.

Jack didn't look at her, and simply stared at the television screen. He gave her the cold shoulder. He had heard about her and Bulkhead's unnecessary tirade, and he was mad at the Autobots for keeping him and Raf away from the silver seeker.

Bumblebee entered, before he buzzed at Raf.

"Sorry Bee, I'm not really in the mood to race today."

The bots all looked between each other with worry, before realization hit.

"Boys, it's only until the con is out of the base that you're not allowed into the med. bay. Then you'll be safer and happier when…."

Arcee was sent into shocked silence by the nasty glare from Jack.

"I like being in there Arcee. Megatron was kind to me and Raf, despite us being a different species. He was comfortable telling us about Cybertronian life, and his past. And don't tell me he lied, because I maybe human, but I can tell when someone is telling me the truth," With that said, Jack turned back around.

Suddenly, Breakdown stomped into the rec. room. He pushed past the three Autobots, and picked up the two human boys.

"Come on younglings," he zoomed back into the med. bay, as the Autobots stared after him in shock.

…..

"Are you crazy Breakdown? What about Optimus' orders?" the recently arrive Knockout snapped.

"Last I recalled Knockout, we aren't Autobots and neither are the humans. Besides, Megatron performed a claiming bath on the youngest of the two. Therefore he sees these two as his younglings and if we continue like this….." Breakdown became silent when Knockout gave a "I surrender" signal with his hands.

Breakdown took the younglings to the carrier.

Megatron woke up with a snort, when he felt something on his chest. His chest aches and he mewled in pain. He on-lined his optics.

He looked down and choked back a sob when he saw the younglings on his chest plating. He reached up a shaky hand an caressed their heads. They both smiled at him.

"Hey Megatron," Rafael said.

With a soft keen, Megatron held the little ones to his face, nuzzling them affectionately.

June Darby stared in shock for a moment, before smiling softly at the sight. Raf hugged Megatron's face, feeling a strange connection with the robot. Kind of like the one he had with Bumblebee. The mech off-lined his optics, and simply let the younglings share his warmth that spread through him as he held them.

And soon, he and the younglings were asleep in a peaceful cat nap, humming gently in content.

After an hour of watching this, June smiled, "Well, I can certainly see that your words about Megatron were true."

Breakdown smiled. Knockout softened at the sight, and let his mate lean against him, his spark softened by the sight also.

Suddenly, the moment ended when they heard a muffled shout of outrage and the Autobots all suddenly came in. Ratchet roared, when he spotted the two humans.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO?" he reached for them, "YOU ARE NOT TO DISTURB THE PATIENT WHILE HE IS RESTING!"

He was immediately stopped when Soundwave jumped up, and hissed tentacles out, as he stood protectively over the humans and seeker, vid screen mask drawn back, so he revealed his fangs, and cat like purple optics on his handsome porcelain face plates. The Autobots got their weapons ready, and aimed them at the cons.

"Wait, Ratchet," June said, a she was lifted up in Knockout's hand.

The red and white medic turned to look at her, optic twitching.

But before they could say anything, Megatron and the kids woke up. Red optics going wide, Megatron let out a screech of panic, and sat up, his wings rearing up, and he went into a crouched position, holding the kids to his chest, baring his fangs like Soundwave.

Optimus stepped forwards, showing his empty hands to the distraught seeker, "Megatron…..easy. We are not going to take the children if you calm down."

After a moment, Megatron looked Optimus up and down, and then let his wings go lax, and he lifted the shaken children up to his face. He nuzzled them, purring softly, and they immediately calmed down and hugged him. He gave a quick affectionate lick to Jack's head, and nuzzling it again.

When the Autobots saw no danger, they retracted their weapons.

Ratchet stared in shock at the peaceful and content face on Megatron's face.

Breakdown walked up to him, "Would it help if I told you he gave the youngest of those two a claiming bath? That would explain his condition for the past few weeks."

After a few minutes of processing the information, the Autobots stared at Megatron in shock.

Optimus sighed, "Well, looks like the kids are staying after all."

"But, Optimus…." Arcee started to protest.

A glare from Optimus silenced her, "I will not risk the life of my sparkling a second time Arcee. If the human children visiting Megatron is what it takes to avoid that, then so be it."

As he turned to leave, a hand landed on the prime's shoulder. He turned, and he blushed when Megatron leaned up and kissed Optimus' crest, before smiling at him gently and gratefully, as the boys were watching with wide eyes at the sign of affection.

"Thank you," he said in a hoarse voice.

...

Review please

Okay, look to those who found the tongue bath scene strange, let me explain: I see some Cybertronians doing this because of evolution: their energon wasn't safe enough to place sparklings into, because they're proto-form skin would burn if they touched it. They have to wait stellar cycles till their armor has thickened and hardened, there fore, adults, mainly seekers, clean them using their glossas, which, to humans, feels like sand paper. It's also used when an adult finds an orphan sparkling and take them in as their own, and therefore, you have the claiming bath. It tells the sparkling that this mech or femme is your new creator. Otherwise, it's just used on the sparkling/youngling until they can bathe themselves in energon.

Uploading this chapter made me nervous.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Guys, heads up, I won't be able to update for the next five days, because of school, so this is my last update until friday?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: violence

...

Chapter 11

...

Megatron was back on track again, as the children visited him every day after school and on the weekends. Miko had returned from her vacation, and after long talk with Optimus, she began visiting with the two human boys.

Today, they came over, with their homework.

Megatron watched them work on the berth next to him, and looked over their shoulders, and pointed out any mistakes they made in their mathematics.

Breakdown smiled, drinking a cube of energon, finding it adorable how Megatron interacted with the little ones. Obsidian had recently called to check in on things and update everyone on what's been going on at the Decepticon base. Of course, he was curious as to why Barricade wasn't there. Obsidian had said that he was a bit under the weather.

"Yo, Megs, can I get a picture of you?" Miko asked, taking out her phone.

"Yes, but what did I say about calling me Megs?" the silver seeker asked, while caressing his swollen abdomen.

"Sorry," Miko giggled, before she took the picture.

Ratchet suddenly entered the room.

"All right, time to check out the sparkling," Ratchet said.

Megatron smirked. He was in his fourth month, therefore, the sparkling would start to show traits of what it's vehicle form might be and it's gender.

Taking out the equipment, Ratchet hummed softly. Megatron was rolled over to the scanner by Breakdown, and the kids all came to attention to watch. The silver seeker caressed his abdomen. He would find out if his sparkling was a mech or a femme.

Suddenly, a puzzled look crossed Megatron's face.

"Where is Optimus?" he asked gently.

Ratchet blinked in surprise, "He is currently in the rec room, resting. He just finished training and his joints are a little sore."

"Oh."

Ratchet blinked at the disappointed look in the silver seeker's optics.

Without a second thought, Ratchet turned and left the med. bay, saying he forgot one of the parts. When he was out of earshot, Jack gave Megatron a sympathetic look.

"I'm guessing that considering Optimus is closer, you'd want him here for the ultra sound?" Jack said gently.

Megatron smiled, "Yes. I didn't tell Optimus about the first sparkling, so I wish for him to be here this time, considering there were…complications the last time. But I do not want him to feel too stressed at the moment, since he just got out of training."

Suddenly, Ratchet came in….with Optimus prime and Bumblebee.

Optimus winced at each step he took, before Breakdown pulled up a chair and placed Optimus in it and rolled him up next to Megatron. Optics wide in bewilderment, Megatron stared for a moment, before he was met with a warm smile.

"Hey," Prime said softly, "I brought Bumblebee along, considering he's never seen a sparkling at an ultra sound before."

Bumblebee buzzed happily and excitedly.

Megatron looked away, and at the screen.

He shivered as the gel was placed on top of his abdomen. Ratchet rubbed it gently, before he picked up the ultra sound and pressed it to Megatron's bare proto-form.

After a few moments, the form of a small, growing Cybertronian appeared. He noticed it had no nubs, but looked like….

"A ground pounder," Megatron said softly.

Optimus blinked in shock, "It's going to take after me."

Ratchet smiled gently, "Would you like to know it's gender?"

When the seeker nodded, the medic smiled.

"It's a mech. You two are going to have a little mech running around the base."

…..

Ratchet sighed deeply, as he watched Megatron recharge, holding his abdomen unconsciously.

It was…..strange having his adopted creation here. It almost felt like old times, when Megatron was younger. He was such a headstrong and stubborn little thing, even as a sparkling. Maybe that's why he fell for the little sparkling instantly, aside from how adorable he was. He had a strong spark and it would be cruel just to send him to a grimy orphanage.

His son, his prodigy and his successor.

How could anyone have given up such a strong little seeker? He never did find out who the mechlings creators were.

It tore him a part when he found out that Megatron had been forced into a bond with Straxus. And he was deeply angered by the fact that the reason his sparkling was forced, was because Sentinel Prime had sold him out.

And that Prime had officially earned Ratchet's eternal hatred. Because it destroyed him and his creation, and destroyed everything they once were.

Megatron made a small mumbled and mewl in his sleep, before curling up around his abdomen.

Ratchet smiled sadly, before reaching out and caressing Megatron's helm.

He was still very fond of his sparkling. But he couldn't believe he was carrying still. And he would become a grandsire to the son of two of the most powerful mechs in creation. Although, he wished Optimus Prime would spend more time with the silver seeker. He deeply wanted these two the bond. He knew about the mechs feelings for each other, but he would not tell them a single thing about it, unless he was absolutely sure. He knew Optimus loved Megatron, but he didn't know how Megatron felt about the mech.

At that moment, he felt a small pang of frustration from his bond-mate.

…..

Obsidian groaned, as he banged his helm against the monitor.

Dirge was behind him, staring at the two young mechs sleeping on the med. berths.

Starscream was lying on his side, while Barricade lied down opposite him. And both of their abdomens were slightly swollen, and Obsidian was having a horrible time contacting the Autobots.

"I swear Honey-Bug, if you guys don't take these two in I will personally kill you myself," he growled.

Dirge whined little, "Mom's gonna be pissed when he finds out about this."

"Amen," Obsidian grumbled.

So far, Airachnid has gone missing AGAIN, they had two pregnant warriors, their energon supplies were low, and Obsidian was now left in charge of the Nemesis, and it was driving him UP THE FRAGGING WALL!

"Dirge! Wake up your pregnant mate and get him over here! He's the computer genius, right?" he roared, "We need to inform the Autobots right this…..!"

"Sid?"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

CLANG!

Apparently there was no need. Ratchet had decided to contact them. Obsidian blushed in embarrassment, as he lifted himself up and glared at his mate.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled.

His mate gave him a look, "Well it appears you're all right."

"Oh shut up, Hatchet. I was just about to contact you anyway," Obsidian grumbled.

"Fire away."

"My brother and our second in command are pregnant now. I don't know why, I don't know when and I really don 't care, I just need your Autobots to take them in," Obsidian rubbed the sides of his helm.

Ratchet stared at him, "Why should we take them in?"

"Because you have our medic, Barricade's mate is there, and Starscream's younger brother is there, and if I recall correctly, seekers carry better when their family is around them, AND they are making my existence a living PIT!"

Heaving a sigh, Ratchet muttered, "I'll talk to Optimus, Angel wings, and then I'll contact you with the verdict."

Then, the screen went blank.

And just when he's about to turn off the monitor, to give himself a rest from staring at it, he is stopped by a small alarm. He typed away, and pulled up a map of earth.

And it showed two Decepticons energy signatures headed straight for the Grand Canyon.

With another groan, Obsidian slapped a hand over his optics again.

"Oh slag."

…..

"WHAT?"

Ratchet winced as Breakdown shouted at the news he and everyone else in the base had just received. Optimus' optics seemed to bug out, Arcee looked like she had been slapped, Bulkhead almost fainted, Knockout looked frustrated and Soundwave….well, he had his mask on, and Megatron just slapped a hand over his optics. The kids looked at each other in surprise.

Bumblebee buzzed excitedly and anxiously. And then he went silent when Breakdown gave him a murderous look.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YA FRAGGING-!"

Before he could finish the sentence, the alarm at the base went off.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said.

Before the medic could move, Megatron somehow zoomed in there already, and was typing away.

A map popped up on the screen.

"We have two Decepticon energy signatures heading towards what you humans call, the Grand Canyon?" Megatron said, looked at the kids.

Ratchet huffed, before shooing the silver seeker away. He typed away in order to identify these Decepticons. Two visuals popped up, one of a navy and purple Decepticon, with two horns protruding for his helm, and optics the color of human blood. The other was of a dark, dark purple Decepticon, with black and silver high lights, and his helm had three crests that swept back. His optics were the color of earth roses, and he had yellow pupils.

"You know these cons?" Ratchet asked. He's never seen these two before, in his life.

Megatron tilted his helm, optics narrowed.

"No. But they do seem very familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before. It's strange, I usually know all the soldiers that serve me," Megatron muttered.

"They were not informed of our ceasefire," Optimus Prime said softly, "I believe that we should go and inform them, before they cause any trouble."

He turned, "Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, you come with me. Ratchet, you stay here with the kids and the Decepticons."

The medic slumped before growling about babysitting immature sparklings in mech's bodies. Then, he activated the spacebridge. The Autobots went to the entrance.

"Wait, Optimus," Megatron walked over up beside the Prime.

Optimus turned.

"Let me come along. I am leader of the Decepticons, therefore, I should be the one to inform them also," Megatron said.

The Autobots looked at each other a moment, as if trying to agree on something.

"Megatron…I….." Optimus bit his lip for a minute, then said firmly "If you come along, then you are not allowed to fight should this meeting become violent. I am assigning Bumblebee as your bodyguard."

Megatron slouched a little, before looking at the yellow and black mech. Then he sighed.

"All right, all right," he said gently.

Prime nodded, before he ordered his Autobots and Megatron through the Space bridge.

Ratchet watched, with a nervous expression. He hoped that those cons were good listeners. He looked at them again.

One of them, reminded him of Megatron a little bit. They shared the same colored optics, and their facial structures weren't much different, save that this mech's was a bit sharper looking and his face was slightly fuller. And he had two small fangs just slightly poking out.

"Hmm." He mumbled.

"Uh, Ratchet?"

"Hmm?' he hummed and looked down at Jack and Raf, "Yes?"

"Did you see Miko in here? We can't find her anywhere," Jack said.

"No, in fact I didn't," Ratchet said, "Did you bother to look around the other parts of the base?"

The boys looked at each other, before they turned and went to the different rooms, in search of their friend.

…..

Miko kept herself hidden, as she followed the bots and Megatron.

She had to get pictures of this Smack Down, for her scrap book. Although she wish she could see Megatron in action, it would be so awesome to see that.

Surprisingly over the past few weeks, she's grown to like Megatron. Despite how he seemed to give off the wrong impression, when you see past that, he was a pretty nice mech. Despite the fact he's a Decepticon.

Miko smirked, as she slid down some of the rock wall of the Grand Canyon, as the Autobots and Decepticon went down.

Megatron was currently remaining silent, as he stood beside Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech kept sneaking curious glances at the silver seeker, studying him.

The little human female ran after them, jumping from rock to rock.

It was awesome that she might see some con bashing in one of America's greatest national geographical monuments.

If she had anticipated what would have happened next, she would have jumped away immediately and called for help.

A dark, clawed servo grabbed her and yanked her into the shadows, keeping her in a small hand cage, blocking out her scream.

…..

Optimus jumped when his comm. link went off.

He turned it on.

"Optimus, we have a problem," Ratchet's voice said, "Do you see Miko anywhere?"

Bulkhead groaned smacking a hand over his helm, "Not again."

"Miko's here?" Megatron said, looking a little shaken, "Does she not know how dangerous Decepticons are?"

"Unfortunately, it still hasn't gotten through her thick skull," Arcee answered.

"And neither has it gotten through yours Autobots!" a new voice cackled.

The all turned and looked up. Two large mechs, larger than Bulkhead stood over them.

One was a large seeker, the one with the large horns. In his hands were two black swords, and two null rays were attacked to his arms. He was more menacing than what his picture showed.

The other one had a lopsided, malicious smirk. He was a groundling, and he had sharp fingers. Like Megatron did, he had a large arm cannon, and he was built a bit like Megatron, but he was bulkier, and his color scheme was different.

The two mechs jumped and landed in front of the group.

Megatron stepped up beside Optimus. The large seeker mech stiffened when he saw the other seeker's swollen, pregnant abdomen.

"Decepticons, there has been a ceasefire, as your leader here, is going through a carrying term. Therefore, we will politely ask you to…." Prime was cut off.

"Dear, dear Prime. Do you honestly think that because the leader of the Decepticons called a ceasefire, that my husband and I would actually take heed?" he chuckled gleefully, "No. You see my husband and I are not true Decepticons. We are rogues, and we have been waiting eons to meet you."

Two electrum swords unsheathed from the groundling's hands. The other mech smirked.

"And we have come to take our vengeance on you and any Autobot and Decepticon that tries to protect you!"

Optimus put a hand in front of Megatron.

"Get behind me," he hissed.

"Oh! That reminds me!" the groundling opened the subspace in his arm, "I have a little something to start the massacre with!"

Megatron and Bulkhead tensed when they saw a struggling Miko in the mech's grasp.

"Miko!" Optimus yelled.

"We found her all alone, but she was following you! So," he mech tossed her in the air and caught her, making her shriek in fright, "what shall I removed from her first?" he took one of her arms in his fingertips. He tugged on it, preparing to tear off the limb.

Never got the chance.

A silver blur tackled him to the ground, and he screeched as sharp fangs sunk themselves into his wrist.

In a quick movement, Megatron grabbed Miko, hissing and snarling, rearing his wings up angrily as a sign of warning and anger, as he began punching the mech over and over in the face.

"AH! GET OFF ME YOU SLAGGING PRIME WHORE!"

Megatron froze optics widening at the last word. He didn't react in time when he was sent flying into the wall. He immediately placed a hand over his abdomen, holding a shaking Miko in the other.

"Miko," he opened a sub-space in his arm, "Miko, go hide. Quick!"

No room for arguing, Miko went to find a hiding place in a crevasse. She had never been in such intense action before.

Megatron sent reassuring pulses of love, comfort and affection to his child, who was sending out waves of fear and anxiety.

He stood up, getting ready to fight back.

Optimus had beat him to it. He and Arcee were fighting with the seeker, blades flying and meeting in clangs. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were fighting with the other mech.

He shook gently, and watched with wide optics as Optimus fought. He moved so fluidly and gracefully. Like a warrior god. And he fought with a determined and fiery protective air about him. And for a moment, Megatron remembered why and how he fell in love with that mech. He was beautiful, only to be measured by his kindness and gentle spirit.

He smiled a little. It quickly disappeared when he saw the groundling rogue running at him, with Bumblebee and Bulkhead out cold.

At seeing the con's face Megatron froze up.

FLASH!

_"Mama! Mama!" he called out, mewling and chirping happily._

_A large purple mech smiled down at him and cradled him to his chest. He was so much bigger, and fit in the crook of his arm._

_"Oh Cyclonus. Look at him. He's so adorable," the mech smiled, lifting him up and rubbing their forehead together, purring. _

_Another mech, larger, and smiling also._

_"He's so precious Galvatron," Cyclonus whispered._

FLASH!

Megatron let out an animal like screech, as he grabbed the rogue's fist, and slammed him into the rock wall. He grabbed the mech's throat, hissing and snarling.

The two glared at each other.

FLASH!

_He wailed loudly._

_The large purple mech held him against him, running as fast as he can. There was fire and smoke, loud explosions. He wailed and screeched in fear._

_"Keep running! Take our son and run as fast as you can Galvatron! I'll hold off the Prime's guard!" a voice yelled._

_The mech holding him looked back, pain written all over his face, before he closed his optics, and held Megatron to him, sniffling._

_"You'll see Mommy and Daddy again, Megatron," he whispered, "I'll take you somewhere safe, and then I'll come back for you. We'll always come back for you."_

_He kissed his helm, and then set him down somewhere. He caressed his wings, before he ran back towards the fire._

FLASH!

Megatron let out another screech, clutching his helm, and covering his optics, as images flashed behind his optics.

The groundling growled, punching his opponent backwards, causing him to stumble backwards and the slid down on to a slope still on his feet and, to the edge of a sheer drop.

"Have a nice Fall!" the groundling yelled tauntingly.

Optimus yelled, in panic, as Megatron was balancing at the edge, optics wide in panic. The older, larger seeker turned his helm back, red optics flashing. Megatron screeched in panic and fear, as he started to tip over the edge.

The cruel smile on the groundlings face disappeared when he heard Megatron's screech. Two separate roars sounded throughout the canyon.

...

Cliffy. I know, I'm evil.

Review please


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: interfacing

...

Chapter 12

...

"Is anyone there? Please respond! Is anyone in need of assistance?" Ratchet was panicking, as he was met with only static.

Optimus had forgotten to turn off his comm. link and what he heard shook him to his core.

"Optimus, what's happened?"

Still no answer. Ratchet bit his lip, trembling, prepared for the worst.

…..

Megatron wasn't falling. Why wasn't he falling?

All he was doing was hanging in mid-air, without his thrusters. He shook, as he looked up, and he nearly had a spark attack. The two rogues both were holding his wrists, both having intense looks on their faces. Then, without a word, they both pulled him up.

He stayed lying there before the two mechs, his optics wide in surprise at them saving him, when not only a few minutes ago, one of them was trying to kill him.

Then, the groundling walked over. Megatron flinched away from the hand reaching out to touch him.

"Megatron…." He whispered, his voice calm and concerned "I…..I am so sorry….."

The seeker cleared his throat, and pointed at the oncoming Autobots. Megatron watched them dumbfounded, as they jumped over the edge, the groundling landing on the seeker's back. He watched them fly out into the distance.

Suddenly, Optimus came running over, and lifting Megatron up to his feet. He grabbed the mech's shoulders, and gave him an angry and panicked look, like the one he gave him when he did something stupid.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE WE LEFT THE BASE? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FIGHT!" Optimus roared, shaking Megatron harshly.

The silver seeker trembled. He had never seen Optimus this angry. Not since that time he had ran into battle to help a mech, while there was a bomb in the building. Optimus had looked like HE was the one going to explode instead.

"Do you realize what danger you could have put our sparkling in? Did you think about yours, Miko's and the sparkling's safety at all? If it were up to ME alone, you would NEVER leave the med. bay!" Optimus shook, as he held the mech in place.

When he saw the slight fear in the mech's optics, the Prime's anger cooled a bit and he bowed his helm, still shaking with pent up anger. He took in a deep breath. Then, he pressed his helm against Megatron's shoulder.

"Don't you EVER do that again," his voice was slightly broken when he spoke, "I can't bear losing you again. Not again…." He took in a shaky breath, "Especially now."

Megatron shook harder, before he finally fell, allowing Optimus to hold him up. He just suddenly felt exhausted and wanted to recharge. Off-lining his optics, Megatron snuggled close to the welcoming warmth that was offered.

Miko came out of her hiding place, and to a now awake Bulkhead, who transformed and allowed her to climb in.

"Ratchet. We need a bridge. Everyone is all right," Optimus said, never taking his optics off the recharging Megatron.

…..

The two rogues watched the mech's leave.

The groundling leaned back against his mate, a sad, longing look in his optics, as he watched Optimus Prime carry Megatron through the space bridge.

"He didn't seem to remember us Cyclonus," he whispered, his voice full of pain.

His mate wrapped his arms tighter, holding his bonded from behind, "I know Galvatron. But there will be other opportunities in the future to speak with him, as soon as we get our ship turned into a base."

"But not now," Galvatron whispered, "For now, let me stay here and silently rejoice. The sparkling you sired and I carried lives. Our little Megatronus, lives, my love."

…..

Ratchet watched as the bots came in, with new dents and scratches. And he had a near spark attack when he saw an unconscious Megatron in Optimus' arms.

After a few minutes of hysterics, Ratchet had let out sigh, rubbing the spot between his optics.

Knockout, Soundwave and Breakdown were in the med. bay, where Ratchet had ordered them to stay with the kids, while he tried to access the situation.

As he walked towards the med. bay, he expected the Prime to follow him.

He was proven wrong, when he saw Optimus heading for the corridor that had the doors to their rooms.

"Prime, the med. bay for Megatron is this way?" he pointed out. Had the Prime lost his mind?

"I realize that Ratchet," the Prime kept walking, never taking his optics off Megatron, "And Starscream and Barricade may come to the base while they are carrying."

With a huff, Ratchet followed Optimus. Why was the Prime taking Megatron to his quarters? He and the sparkling should be checked over, for any complications that might occur!

Optimus entered his room, ignoring the medic. All that mattered was the fact that he couldn't leave Megatron like this. He looked so vulnerable and fragile. He laid the seeker down on his side, before he went around, and then lied down behind him, pressing his front to the seeker's back.

Ratchet froze at the sight before him. Optimus was snuggling with Megatron, who was in recharge also, and the silver seeker was allowing it!

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Ratchet turned and walked away, knowing his creation would give him grief about waking him up.

…..

The first thing Megatron realized when he woke form recharge, was that someone bigger than him was curled around him, and resting their helm on his shoulder, and then his own helm was against their arm.

On-lining his optics, Megatron looked back and almost squealed in shocked, when he saw none other than OPTIMUS PRIME lying beside him, his front pressed to his back, optics off-lined as he rested his helm against his shoulder plate, and his large hands around him, one around his abdomen, and the other under his helm.

The mech's optics came on-line when Megatron tried to move away from him. He froze, as Optimus curled the arm under Megatron's helm and pulled the seeker to him.

Taking in a sharp intake, Megatron had to keep himself from yelling in surprise when Optimus kissed him on the mouth. He stayed as still as a street light pole.

When the kiss ended, Megatron felt a shiver going up his spine when Optimus caressed his wings up and down. He let out a loud purr, leaning into the large hands lovingly massaging his wings.

Prime smiled, as he listened to the seeker purr. He used to do this when Megatron was having a very, very stressful day at work or when he just needed some relax time. It was a special privilege, since the seeker almost never let anyone else, not even Ratchet, touch his wings.

After the fight, Optimus thought Megatron might like a relaxing wing rub.

And it brought him a bit of joy to see that the silver seeker still trusted him to touch and rub his wings. What happened next, he hadn't anticipated.

Megatron leaned up and pulled Optimus into an opened mouth kiss. He gasped, stilling in his ministrations, as those surprisingly soft lips moved against his. And he found himself kissing back. He slowly reached up and gently, but firmly pushed Megatron away.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the pleading look in Megatron's optics.

"Please…" he whispered, "I need it…Prime, please…interface with me….."

Optics widening the red and blue mech bit his lip, conflicted. He's always wanted to hear those words from Megatron's lips, but he didn't want to take advantage of the silver mech either when his hormones acted up.

Optimus gulped, "I…..I am not sure if…do you really….?"

He was silenced by another kiss. This time, Megatron pulled him over, so he was on top of him. Optimus shook gently, as he pressed his hands to the swollen abdomen holding their sparkling. Their son. They broke their kiss, and looked straight into each other's optics.

"Optimus…." Megatron whispered, as the Prime rubbed his abdomen.

There were soft kisses being pressed to his lips, then his face, down his neck and to his abdomen. He watched Optimus rub his helm against it and then kiss it softly.

"Our sparkling," he whispered, "Our beautiful sparkling. And I have you to thank for this."

Then, he leaned up and kissed Megatron again.

He took Megatron's legs and wrapped them around his hips, before wrapping his arms around the seeker, and pulling him close to his body, but careful not to harm the sparkling.

With a soft mewl, Megatron felt Optimus tracing the scars on his face with his lips. With a mental command, Megatron's cod piece fell to the berth and bounced to the floor, and he shivered at the cool air. Prime rubbed Megatron's abdomen again, nuzzling the silver seeker's face. Then, he unclicked his own cod-piece, and he removed it to throw it to the floor.

Red optics widened at the sight before him, the seeker trembled.

"Whoa….." he wheezed out. How the slag had THAT fit inside him in his heat-cycle?

Optimus reached up to rub the seeker's cheek.

"We can stop now, if you want. I'll understand," he whispered.

He yelled in surprise when Megatron pressed himself down on the Prime's masculinity. He grit his fangs, shaking harshly at the pain rocketing through his body.

Optimus held him firmly in place. He nuzzled and kissed Megatron's neck in order to soothe him. He yelped softly when he felt Megatron move. He let out a sob. Optimus held the seeker's hips in place.

"Wait a minute. You still need to adjust," Optimus said softly.

The look the seeker gave him, told him he wasn't used to this kind of treatment. But he did as Optimus said. Then, after a few moments, Megatron gasped when Optimus moved. Slowly, and gently. Still allowing him to adjust.

No one had ever done it for him like that. Especially Straxus and his officers, who just took what they wanted, never minding what their leader's consort wanted.

With soft mewls, and purrs, Megatron kissed Optimus, as they moved together. Prime caressed up and down Megatron's back. The kiss broke and the Prime groaned when Megatron leaned up and suckled on his antennae.

The two mechs moved in sync, going at a slow and sensual rhythm. They kissed each other passionately, mouths opened, as they held each other as close as they could.

With a final thrust, Megatron wailed out to Primus above. The look on Megatron's face made Optimus follow him almost simultaneously. He gave out a yell.

When the overload ended, the two just stayed like that their helms pressing together.

After a few minutes, Megatron smiled, before kissing Optimus' lips. They nuzzled each other and purred, totally oblivious to the world.

They didn't hear the sound of running feet.

SLAM!

"AAGH!" Megatron screech, and he and Optimus both fell off the berth.

"What in Primus' name is going on in here?"

Megatron stood up, blushing, when he saw his second in command and Barricade standing there.

"When did YOU get here?" Megatron yelled.

"A few minutes ago. Ratchet, and my baby brother, Soundwave, became concerned so me and Barri came to check on you two, when we heard the noises," Starscream explained, studying his nails, "Do you spread your legs often to the enemy, commander?"

Megatron narrowed his optics, blushing.

Barricade purred, "Can Bee and I join you two later?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Optimus yelled, standing up, looming over the pregnant mech beneath him, unknowing that this caused Megatron to blush when he saw that Prime's pride and joy was still showing.

Barricade and Starscream jumped at the outburst. Then they both blushed when they saw Prime's mechly part.

"Damn, Megs, I can see why your carrying his sparkling," he mumbled, "Can I borrow him some time?"

Optimus blushed from embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" Megatron screeched.

Starscream grabbed Barricade's door wing, and the two zoomed out of there.

Megatron shook gently, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't like it when mechs saw him like that when he saw it as a private moment between him and his sparkling's sire. He jumped when Optimus leaned down and kissed the side of his helm, sensing the carriers discomfort and distress.

"Shh…" he whispered, "Don't be upset, please. It's bad for the sparkling."

Off-lining his optics, Megatron turned around and looked up at Prime.

"Thank you," he said softly, before he went over and picked up his cod piece.

Then, he left Optimus standing there, watching after him, with sadness...and longing.

...

So, miss me? I got out of school early, and thought I'd upload chapter 12 today!

Review my darlings!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is here! Oh and to Optimus' girl, here is a hug and a kiss! OXOX! I'm sorry you had a horrible day, babe, so I uploaded another chapter for you!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: weeeelll...you tel me.

...

Chapter 13

...

It was the end of October.

And for some reason, the kids had come to the base, wearing very, very strange costumes. Megatron blinked down at them.

"What do you think?" Miko squealed.

Megatron quirked an optic ridge, "And these strange clothes are required, because….."

"It's Halloween, Megatron," Raf said, smiling.

He was dressed as….well, a bumblebee. It was actually kind of cute.

Miko was a witch, and she was giggling, "Where's your costume, Megatron? I heard from Barricade that Knockout has been all night working on something!"

"A…..what?" Megatron narrowed his optics.

Ever since Barricade and Starscream came, the kids seemed to become attached to them as much as they were to Megatron. Sometimes Starscream and Megatron would argue over the kid's math problems.

"Obviously, Knockout intended for it to be a surprise," Jack, dressed a vampire, smirked, revealing his fake fangs.

"Barricade's planning a Halloween Party here tonight. I bet it's gonna rock!" Miko squealed excitedly.

Megatron deadpanned, "Is that why you three are here instead of out collecting….eh what is it?...candy?"

"Yeah! And it's the perfect place to pull pranks!" Miko squealed.

Megatron groaned, putting his hands to his face. He hated pranks, because he never knew who was going to get it. Especially since Barricade was involved, and you never know what he's pranking.

The kids skipped out of the med. bay and out of ear shot.

The came up to Barricade and Ratchet, who were sitting alone. Barricade was dressed as a zombie, while Ratchet was dressed as a super hero.

"All right, so what's Plan A of Operation: hook up Optimus and Megatron?" Miko said softly.

Barricade hushed her, before looking around suspiciously to make sure no one was listening.

Ever since the seeker and groundling saw the Prime and the Decepticons leader going at it, they began conjuring a plan to get those two to bond. They could see it clear in those two optics that they had feelings for each other, but they also knew that the two were oblivious to each other's feelings. And considering they were both hopeless romantics, they asked for help from the humans, the medics, and Soundwave for help.

"Okay, plan A is to get them in costume. Knockout's finished the stitching, and is on his way to the med. bay. Bumblebee is delivering Optimus' ," Barricade said softly, "We have to make sure they are the last two out and when they see each other, Soundwave will play the song we picked out for them."

"And if plan A doesn't work?" Jack asked.

"Then we go to Plan B: Soundwave uses his telepathic powers and give a nudge for them to go somewhere private, should Plan A not work."

"And what happens if were found out?" Raf asked.

Ratchet huffed, "We skip to plan C; run like hell from an angered Prime and hormonal Megatron."

And angry Prime and Megatron was not a good thing for the base. On Cybertron, when both got angry at the same thing, it was like the living pit trying to run away from them.

Suddenly, Knockout went into the med. bay wearing…..a doctor's uniform? With glasses? He was carrying a box with him into the med. bay.

And then, Breakdown came in.

Ratchet's optics bulged out of their sockets, stiffening. The ex-wrecker was wearing a pink nurse's outfit, with a white belt with the Decepticon sigil as the buckle and he wore a small nurse hat.

Barricade stared, jaw dropping, "Mom!"

Breakdown was blushing, biting his lip. The nurse dress was short, and he had a hard time trying to bend over.

"Hey kids, uh…..heh." he said, nervously.

Miko was giggling, as Jack and Raf held back snorts of laughter. Miko suddenly shrieked and jumped when she felt something wet hit her. She looked up and saw Ratchet covering his face.

"Excuse me, I need to go get Optimus in costume, if you do not mind….." he bolted out of there.

Barricade glared after Ratchet, "If I catch you looking at my mother's aft again, my brothers and I will PERSONALLY make your life a living pit!" then he added, causing Miko's jaw to drop, "And Bulkhead called dibs first medic! And you're bonded to my brother and don't you forget it!"

"Barricade!" his mother whined.

Arcee came in, wearing a genie outfit, followed by Bumblebee who was dressed as a sorcerer, with the cloak and wizard hat and Starscream, who was dressed a vampire bat.

"Wow," Barricade smirked at Bumblebee, getting up to purr and walk around his mate, "Love the new look, Bee."

Bumblebee blushed, when his mate rested his helm on his shoulder.

"So, how's Bulkhead's costume coming along?" he asked gently.

Bumblebee beeped, _"He's…ah well…Mmm."_

"Oh. Oh dear. Not really into the zombie thing, eh?" Barricade muttered, recognizing the negative vive beneath those words, "What about Soundwave?"

A few negative buzzes, _"He especially is not happy about his costume."_

Raf flinched, biting his lip.

"Why should he feel embarrassed? It's Halloween; there are far more worse costumes that I have seen on this planet, trust me. Besides, I'm sure Knockout's going to enjoy it," he purred.

An annoyed buzz answered him, _"Really?"_

"Oh COME ON! Being dressed up as a hooker isn't THAT bad. At least you didn't complain when I did it as one of your weird kinks," he muttered.

"T.M.I. Barricade," Starscream mumbled, and then cringed under Arcee's glare.

She still hadn't forgiven him for killing her partner, Cliffjumper, but after a nice, long talk with Optimus, she kept herself under control from attacking the pregnant seeker.

"Like your one to talk Screamer. You dressed up as a maid for Dirge," Barricade grumbled.

"BARRICADE!"

"Yeah, yeah," Barricade grumbled, grabbing a spluttering Breakdown and dragging him towards the corridor where the Autobot Quarters were.

…..

"Ah, Knockout, um….I don't know if this costume is appropriate," Megatron bit his bottom lip. as he looked at himself in a mirror.

He was wearing a black nurse outfit, one that went down to his knees, and the purple belt went around his waist, with the Decepticon sigil buckle the color of silver.

"Nonsense! Unlike Breakdown's, your costume is long enough to cover your aft, and since you're not yet into the final two stages of your pregnancy, you abdomen isn't as pronounced as you'd like to believe," Knockout smirked, as Megatron gave him an annoyed glare, "Besides, imagine how Sweet Rims will react to this new development."

The silver seeker blushed, "Note to self, make sure to weld medic's mouth shut when this is over."

Knockout chuckled, before June came in, dressed as a corpse bride. Her face was painted white, with fake blood drawn on her lips.

"Oh! Well don't you look cute!" she smiled at Megatron.

Megatron growled, "Gee, thanks June."

She giggled. Then Agent Fowler came in up behind her, dressed as Bob Marley, as he had informed the others. Megatron rolled his optics, before sitting down on the med. berth.

"I'll get you three for this."

"Love you too, Megsy."

…..

Soundwave stepped out, wearing black leather on his body. Behind his face mask, he was blushing like crazy, as he got a few stares from the mechs around him.

Barricade squealed, covering his blushing face.

"If I wasn't bonded to my Honey-Bumbles and you weren't bonded to Knockout, I'd be on you in a second!" he said, giggling.

CLANK!

"OW! What?"

"Behave yourself, even if you are pregnant, I will not accept that kind of behavior," Breakdown growled, teeth grit.

Barricade pouted, before turning to Bumblebee and snuggling against him. The yellow mech sighed, before holding his mate close to him and cooing to him, purring softly.

Megatron suddenly came out.

"YOWZA!" Breakdown yelled.

"Not one word," he growled, walking over to Bumblebee.

Knockout came out, dressed in a button up, doctor costume, with round glasses over his optics, and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Oh, and who is this particular patient?" he circled around Soundwave, who placed his arms around himself, looking like a bashful schoolgirl.

Megatron snapped around, red optics narrowed angrily, "Don't even think about it. There are children and unborn sparklings present."

Barricade snorted, "That didn't stop you a few weeks ago."

SMACK!

"OW! Why is everyone hitting me?" Barricade whined.

"Because you are being insufferable," Megatron answered.

Megatron rubbed his swollen abdomen, and still felt a little embarrassed being dressed in this nurse uniform, "I know I was a medic in training before the war, but this is getting a little ridiculous."

"It won't be any more Nurse Megatron and nurse Breakdown," Knockout smirked, even as the two said mechs glared at him, "We have two patients in need of your skills. They'll be here, as soon as Ratchet's done getting them ready for the operations."

The two mechs dressed as nurses looked at each other, worriedly.

"Anyway, while we are waiting for the two studs to get here," Knockout turned to his bond-mate, "Soundwave, if you would do the honors."

With a nod, Soundwave allowed one of his tentacles to slink free and jack into the computer. After a few minutes of searching the internet, he found the party music he was looking for.

The next thing they knew, music was blasting through the room.

It was the song "Bass Down Low" by DEV

"OH YEAH!"

…..

Optimus squirmed slightly, before he was smacked upside the head and snapped at to keep still.

"Ratchet, I don't think that this costume….."

"Zip it," Ratchet snapped.

Despite that the medic was agreeing to help Barricade get Optimus and Megatron together, he was still angry that Optimus had gotten the seeker pregnant.

Bulkhead was there also, try hard not to blush, as he was covered in face energon blood, and in fake gashes, and wearing purple optic lenses.

"I got a feeling this is not going to end well," Bulkhead grumbled.

…..

So far, the party was a hit.

Barricade was dancing the salsa with Bumblebee to a Latin song that Soundwave had put on, as Rafael's request.

Starscream and Knockout were doing a bachata, while Soundwave and Arcee were doing the tango. Miko was dancing with Jack, while Agent Fowler and June were just talking, Raf was dancing by himself, while Breakdown and Megatron were out of the crowd, watching.

Megs didn't feel comfortable dancing while in his delicate state, while Breakdown was embarrassed to dance in his outrageous outfit.

"I can't believe we've lowered ourselves to this," Megatron grumbled, "Dressing in human garb."

"Well as soon as the sparkling's born, we'll be back on the Nemesis and will raise it into a fine Decepticon," Breakdown grumbled.

Megatron flinched at Breakdown's words, "Ah, well…"

"What? You want the other two to have theirs too before we leave?" Breakdown asked, "I'm sure Barricade won't mind returning, since he'll be with his brothers."

"Actually….." Megatron yelped when Breakdown slapped a hand over his mouth, amber optics widening.

He pointed, and Megatron tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"Nurses, we have two more patients on the way!" Ratchet yelled, his arms hooked around the Mummy Optimus and Zombie Bulkhead.

Megatron finally snorted, and then guffawed, along with a snickering Breakdown. The two had to lean into each other.

"I'll get you for this medic," Prime hissed, not appreciating the two Decepticons amusement.

"Nurse Megatron!" Ratchet called, "Your patient needs you!"

With a grunt, Optimus was shoved forwards, covered in strips of white cloth, and stumbled. Megatron squeaked, as he was cornered against the wall, where Optimus' hands landed on either side of his helm, after stumbling clumsily.

"Sorry!" Optimus immediately pulled away from the stunned Megatron.

"And Breaky here gets the zombie," Ratchet pushed Bulkhead with unbelievable strength that sent the poor green mech stumbling and knocking poor Breakdown over.

The blue mech blushed when he realized the position the two were in. Bulkhead immediately stood up, pulling Breakdown with him, both laughing nervously.

Barricade growled, before sneaking over to Ratchet.

"What part of let him see the other first, did you not understand?" he hissed.

"Prime needed a push in the right direction, thank you," Ratchet murmured back.

Prime stared at Megatron's costume, and felt his face plates heating up. That nurse outfit was…..distracting. Especially when he saw the swollen abdomen.

"Prime? My face is up here," Megatron stated flatly, red optics narrowed.

"Right!" Optimus said in a high-pitch voice, before he cleared it, "Right. Sorry. Um, so have you thought up any names for the little mech?"

The seeker tilted his helm, "Um…actually, I was thinking…if it turns out a femme, we could name it…..Chromia."

Prime blinked in shock.

Chromia was a feisty femme and Megatron's best friend and surrogate sister since childhood. Unfortunately, she was killed by Straxus in the war, on a recon mission with her sister, Elita-1.

It shocked Optimus, that Megatron still thought of her as such.

"But if it is born a mech….Maximum," he rubbed his abdomen, looking away from Optimus.

…..

Barricade skittered over to Soundwave as the two mechs spoke, and then whispered to him.

The mech nodded, and then began searching for the song they had all decided on.

…..

Megatron felt awkward, as he and Optimus just stood there, while the others—minus Breakdown and Bulkhead who had disappeared somewhere—were dancing together. For some reason he felt a little left out and he wanted to dance…..with Prime. It was ridiculous and childish, but he really, really wanted it to be Optimus.

And that's when a slow song came on. Everyone looked around in surprise at the sudden change. After a few minutes, they all shrugged, before they each took a partner, and moved to the slow beat.

Barricade giggled, and winked at the pregnant mech and the Prime, as he leaned himself against Bumblebee, and swayed with him.

Ratchet moved around the crowd and walked over to the couple, standing next to the Prime. Megatron twiddled his fingers nervously, biting his lips.

Optimus jumped with Ratchet elbowed him in the side.

"Should you be dancing with the seeker that it currently carrying your sparkling?" Ratchet grumbled. It sounded more like an order, than a question.

And when Ratchet got that tone, it meant that if you didn't do it, you'd face the wrath of him and his wrench of doom.

Optimus did not feel like getting dents that evening. He turned to Megatron trying to look reassuring, as he smiled.

He held his large hand for the seeker to take. The silver mech smiled and seemed to relax a bit, as he took Prime's hand.

It wasn't awkward for friends to dance together right? He'd done it all the time with his friends Elita-one and Ironhide.

He placed his hands on the silver waist, while those grey arms wrapped around his neck, so that their forehead touched.

The music was nice and soft.

_"I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain…"_

Megatron blinked, as he heard those lyrics. He remembered this song…..it may have been improvised for human standards, but he still recognized it. Jazz had played it a lot at the night clubs he worked at as a DJ.

Optimus off-lined his optics, and gently swayed side to side, moving slowly to the rhythm, while holding the seeker in his arms. How many times had he pictured this when they were younger? How many times had he wanted to have a moment like this with the mech he loved and adored more than his own life?

He smiled to himself, encasing Megatron close to him in his arms. Kissing Megatron's optic ridge, a Cybertronian sign of affection, before make circular movements over a seeker wing.

Megatron rest his chin on Optimus' shoulder, relaxing for the first time in vorns.

He on-lined an optic and saw Barricade smiling at them warmly and knowingly.

He off-lined his optics, and just enjoying the feeling of having his sparkling's sire close to him. He forgot the world and slipped into his own dream world, along with Optimus.

Megatron felt prime lower his helm, to the side of his own, to his audio receptor. He took a deep breath, like he was about to whisper something.

And the dream world shattered when the alarm went off, just as Optimus was about to whisper something. Everyone jumped.

...

REVIEW! Or I'll send a pregnant Megs after all o yas!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! WHOOOOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warning: Violence

...

Chapter 14

...

Barricade silently cursed to himself. His plan had been foiled.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

The medic typed away at the computer console. Then he slumped.

"Well, it appears we have a disruption somewhere eighty seven point ninety seven kilometers away, that involves two rogue Decepticons and a certain spider," Ratchet growled.

Megatron growled, "OF ALL THE GLITCHED-UP FRAGGING TIMES TO SHOW THEMSELVES THEY CHOOSE NOW! THAT'S IT! SPARKLING OR NO SPARKLING THOSE SLAGGERS ARE DEACTIVATED!"

"You are not leaving this base!" Ratchet snarled.

"Make me ya old model! I'm going!"

"Over my off-lined body!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"I am not allowing my only creation to risk his sparkling just because he's not getting any tonight!"

"SCREW YOU RATCHET! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Megatron roared, his cheeks purple with embarrassment at the statement.

"You're right, I'm not your mother, I am your elder, and I expect the mech I took care of to at least consider the lives of others before himself, not become a twisted psychopath who slagging puts himself before everyone else, like the rest of your kind! Like your bond-mate Straxus," Ratchet blinked when he heard what he had just said and immediately regretted it.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SLAGGING SON OF A GLITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE FORCED INTO A BOND WITH A MECH WHO KILLED MY FRIENDS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?" Megatron screeched, "I was forced to be a sex toy to Straxus, and when I wasn't being raped in his berth, I was forced into one of his commanding officers. And do you know what was worse? When I was beginning to hope you and the other would come and get me I found out that SENTINEL PRIME SOLD ME OUT LIKE I WAS SOME CHEAP PLEASURE MODEL! So what did you expect me to do, Ratchet? Return to the Autobots after they gave me up to that megalomaniac?"

Optimus blinked at what he had just heard. Everyone stared in shock and horror.

Megatron shook gently, as he took in deep intakes.

"And don't ever say I don't put others before myself. Because if I could, I'd make sure no one in this war would die," He turned and walked to the med. bay, shuffling in, before he slammed the door.

Barricade turned his head and glared.

"What. The. Slag. Ratchet," he growled.

The medic bowed is helm, ashamed and then Optimus moved to enter the med. bay, but Knockout stopped him, tapped his foot on the floor, and glared also, "You better wait until he's ready to talk to you."

"Why wouldn't he wish to speak with me?" Prime asked.

Knockout snarled, "Because you have NO idea what it was like for him back on Cybertron."

"Oh and you, the egotistical, narcissist, do?" Arcee snarled.

Knockout slapped her, causing everyone to tense "Breakdown and I spent every two hours fixing his torn port lining, no matter how much we told the mechs he wasn't ready for rough interfacing. We all heard his screams echoing throughout the base, but no one on the Decepticons faction knew where to go to try and help him. Even Airachnid had tried many times to try and help him, but Straxus always punished us when we tried to protest against him and his motives. And I think the only good thing Sentinel ever did for Megatron was killing that bastard. When Megatron took control, he killed Straxus' commanding officers, and establishes new ones. Since then…..everything got better for us with him as our leader."

Starscream bowed his helm, "But there were still some dangerous mechs in the faction, so he did everything in his power to keep everybody safe, his punishments for treason and insubordination were small aches compared to Straxus' way of punishment. He even gave up his first sparkling to protect him from those mechs, because his sparkling had blue optics," he looked at Optimus, optics narrowed, "like it's sire's."

Optimus' optics widen slightly. Megatron had had a sparkling before this. _Megatron_ had a fragging _Autobot's_ sparkling before this! Who's exactly?

"Megatron had a sparkling before this?" Ratchet squeaked.

"Cut the cord myself," Knockout said, raising a hand.

…..

Ratchet entered the med. bay, heaving a deep sigh. Oh, he had a feeling that when he went into the med. bay, he was in for the chewing out of a life time.

As he entered, he was surprised to find a bundle of blankets on the berth that Megatron usually slept on. The seeker must of buried himself beneath them for warmth. Seekers needed a lot of heat in order to sleep soundly, considering they spent most of their time in the atmosphere.

Ratchet sighed, before he walked over and gently nudged the blankets.

"Megsy. Sweetspark. It's me," he whispered.

No response.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. It was completely out of line and…" he stopped, when he reached to place a hand on the seeker's back. And realized how extremely….soft he felt.

He yanked back the blankets and gasped when all he saw were huge pillows in their place. He just stood there in shock for a few minutes.

Then, he screamed, "WE HAVE A RUNAWAY! PRIME! MEGATRON'SGONEMEGATRON'SGONE!"

…..

The silver seeker moved through the large geographical rock ledges, optics looking around for any forms of danger.

He was happy that there had been enough blankets and that he was able to sneak out to operate the space bridge. He had make sure everyone had gone to the battle area to discuss the current events happening in Nevada.

He took a moment to listen for anything. He jumped when he heard a loud yell and then a screech, followed by a curse. He peeked over a rock, using his night vision. It was still dark out tonight.

Airachnid was fighting the two mechs, blocking their weapons with her legs, and delivering her own blows, moving fluidly and gracefully.

Oh, what he wouldn't do for his fusion cannon right now. He changed his hands into swords, that Ratchet had allowed him to keep.

But he didn't go in just yet. He just watched them, preparing to intervene at any moment when Airachnid was in injured or unable to fight, he really didn't care which, so long as he was able to settle the score.

That's when it happened.

Airachnid tripped, falling back, only for the two mechs to grab her, and keep her from falling.

"Easy there Rachie," the groundling said, with concern.

"Sorry, lost my balance. Shall we continue?" she asked.

The flier shook his helm, "No. We've done enough for today. I'm glad you came to see us, after all these centuries."

Megatron blinked. He couldn't believe his audios.

Airachnid…..had she been training with them or something?

He watched them talk and share a laugh.

"So. Got any new trophies lately?" the groundling smirked.

"There's one I'm after, my arch rival's partner, Jack. I believe it would be a most delicious revenge, after she wrecked my ship," Airachnid purred, "Maybe I'll add that little femme you told me about, Galvy."

Megatron tensed, optics narrowing. No one, absolutely NO ONE touched his younglings, no matter if they were loyal or backstabbing Decepticons. He roared, jumping out from his hiding spot and jumping at them, shocking them.

He aimed for Airachnid slashing her face, and chest plates, and blocking her appendages, keeping her at bay. In that moment, he didn't care that she had tried help him after Sentinel's betrayal. It didn't matter that she could sympathize with him after Straxus' vicious assaults. He hated her now, because she was willing to kill just to hurt Arcee, Chromia's little daughter.

And he will destroy anyone who tried to touch Miko, Jack, Raf, Optimus or any other Autobot that was here now, despite their past war. It didn't matter to him at that moment.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared.

"My Lord, what…?" Airachnid was confused, trying to keep herself protected, but also trying not to harm her pregnant lord.

"Don't you dare touch those humans and femme Airachnid! They are under MY protection!" Megatron roared, slapping her in the face and sending her flying backwards.

"Gah! My Lord, what are you talking abou—AAAGH!"

He stabbed her in the shoulder, snarling angrily.

"No one touches those humans Airachnid. Not as long as I live, understood!" He roared standing over her.

Mistake.

She slashed his face, sending him flying on to his back. Megatron grunted, before he felt panicked pulses from the sparkling. He immediately sent reassuring pulses to the little one. He tensed when one of those legs landed near the side of his helm.

He looked up and saw her looking down at him, glaring angrily.

"You dare…." She hissed, "How dare you keep me from extracting my revenge on that Autobot glitch! After what her partner and his lackeys did to my daughter Blackarachnia!"

Megatron stopped the leg that had tried to strike at his chamber. He tensed, keeping it away.

"Airachnid, you can't…blame an entire…faction on what that mech…..did to your daughter…." he shook, at the pressure, trying to keep the little one calm and to keep himself alive.

Airachnid's optics widened slightly, "Arcee didn't see that I was protecting her…..she….didn't know, the night she left me and my baby….." she bit her lip, "I'm sorry….." she wrapped her arms around herself, "….It hurt so much….. and…I felt so alone and betrayed….." Then she screeched, "Why would she do this to me and my daughter? Couldn't she tell I was in pain? Didn't she know that there was something wrong with Blackarachnia when she came home that night? I wanted her and her sister to stay with us, with me, their only family relation, tell me how much of a good aunt I was, and how much they loved and care for my baby, like they always did, but that…that bastard Tailgate took Arcee from me and made her hate me, made her hate Blackarachnia! And it KILLED my daughter! She killed herself, because she didn't feel loved enough after what Tailgate did to her!" She pulled away from Megatron, covering her face, as she sobbed harshly.

The silver seeker felt relief that he was no longer in danger, as he sat up. Then he looked at the femme, blinking in confusion. He had never seen Airachnid like this.

He got on his knees, and reached out to touch her.

"I know it hurts, Sweetling. But Jack is innocent. Arcee is innocent. No one…well except Soundwave….but no one can read your mind just like that," Megatron cooed, pulling the sobbing femme close.

Galvatron and Cyclonus, who had been observing the two interacting, both looked at each other, before a brief understanding hit them.

"Sweetspark, I want you back on the Nemesis, all right? And no fights please. I'm carrying and my hormones are at an all-time high," Megatron grumbled, "And I need to settle some things out here."

Airachnid nodded, before she pulled away, and then transformed into her alt. form and flew off. No doubt contacting Obsidian and Dirge to request a space bridge to return to the Nemesis.

Megatron sighed, shaking his helm as he smiled, "Femmes. Can't live with them, can't deactivate them," he caressed his abdomen where his sparkling had calmed down.

That's when he felt it. Something tracing over his left wing and creating a sign on it.

Optic twitching, he snapped around hissing.

"Easy there young one," the large purple seeker said softly, "You are in no danger."

"Oh sure, as if I'm going to believe that!" Megatron said sarcastically, "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that last time you guys tried to harm my youngling, insulted my friends, called me a whore and then tried to kill me!"

The groundling walked up beside his mate. His face was deathly serious.

"We stopped you from dying didn't we?" he said, red optics narrowed, "And you fight like you're not carrying a sparkling at all, and things like that will get you both killed."

Megatron narrowed his optics, "I should kill you right now."

"Now, now, Megatronus, we haven't attacked you yet," the groundling said.

Megatron froze, optics widening.

FLASH!

_"Megatronus! Megatronus, come to Mummy! Come to Mummy my wittle sparkling!" a large mech had his arms open wide. He stumbled giggling and squealing, making chirps and coos as he went towards the mech._

_He was soon picked up and cuddled against the mech, and he felt the undivided love and affection from him. _

FLASH!

Megatron stumbled back, reaching up to hold his helm, shaking it softly.

"Megatronus?" the flier said softly, placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

FLASH!

_"You can do it sweetspark. Come on now, fly up to Daddy, you can do it my little seeker!" a flier said, smiling down at him._

_"Dada…." He jumped up, his thrusters igniting enough to have him hovering a few feet off the ground._

_"That's it my sweetspark! Come to Daddy!" _

_He concentrated hard and then flew up to the flying mech, with a squeal, and didn't look down, until he was safely in the arms of his father._

_"HAH! You did it! You're the youngest seeker ever to start flying, Megatronus! Chew on that Scourge! My sparkling flew before yours ever did!" his father spun around with him, laughing and giving him praise, full of pride and love for him._

_Megatron smiled, giggling happily._

FLASH!

Megatron backed away shaking softly.

"Ah….what…why…..I don't…." he held himself, sheathing his sword, as he held himself.

The groundling tilted his helm, with concern on his face. When he reached out to touch him though, Megatron slapped it away, snarling.

"Get away! GET AWAY!" He shrieked backing away.

There was pain etched into Galvatron's face plates, "Megatronus…."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am Megatron, understood? I am Megatron!" Megatron roared, backing away from him.

"No….." Galvatron growled, growing angry at Megatron's denial, "You are Megatronus, son of the seventeenth Seeker prince Cyclonus and the twelfth prince of Kaon, which is me, Galvatron! And you are our sparkling!"

Megatron screeched, "No! You lie! My parents left me on the street to die, and I was adopted and raised by the medic Ratchet! If you really were my parents, I NEVER want to see you here again!"

Galvatron roared, "Sentinel Prime's guards were chasing us, going to assassinate me, your father and you, what choice did we have!" he brought his face close to Megatron's, "We were making sure they never got their servos on you! And then those Autobots took you, and we never found you, even though we searched and went through the pits and back! When I get my hands on that slutty Iaconian medic, I'll murder him!"

"DON'T! INSULT! RATCHET! IN FRONT! OF ME!" Megatron roared, revealing his fangs.

Cyclonus grabbed his mate's shoulder and pulled him back, "Megatronus, you are our son. That's why we saved you back in the canyon. We recognized your screech. All creators can recognize their sparkling's cries for help or of fear," he reached out and grabbed Megatron's wrist, "And you are returning with us, so that you may give birth to our grandchild at our base."

TSEEEW!

Cyclonus and Galvatron jumped back, when there was laser fire.

"Over my off-lined corpse," a deep voice snarled.

Megatron looked over and saw Optimus standing there, laser guns out and pointed at the two mechs. Galvatron glared and hissed.

"Prime. I should have known you'd impregnate Megatronus," he hissed, "I could tell by the way you were so protective over him."

Optimus was unflinching, "Step away from the seeker, and be spared."

Galvatron smirked mercilessly, "What's wrong Optimus? Are you afraid he'll find out about what your father did to us all those millennia ago?"

"One last chance con," Optimus snarled.

Galvatron laughed cruelly, "Or are you only trying to keep him with you to make sure the sparkling turns out an Autobot? Some noble mech you are."

Megatron growled, his wings flared angrily, as he glared at the mech. But he had to wonder, if Optimus really did want their sparkling to be raised an Autobot.

Optimus shook angrily, "I would never force my son to become an Autobot, just like we never forced Megatron to become one. It is their choice."

"Like when your petty father brainwashed him with all that propaganda?"

"DON'T!" Prime fired a warning shot at their feet, "EVER mention that bastard to me! He betrayed us, by selling out the mech we all cared about and wanted returned to us, like he was a cheap pleasure model to that monster Straxus and his cronies!"

Megatron stiffened.

"Why should we believe you? How do we know you didn't sell him out yourself?" Galvatron snapped.

Optimus snarled, his hatred and anger radiating through his frame, "Because unlike my father, I don't lie about who I am and what the Autobots represent. There's already things in my life," he suddenly looked sad, "that I regret. And one of them above all others is letting myself be stopped from rescuing Megatron when he needed me most. Because my father bolted me in and kept me there for my 'safety'," he lowered his blaster, "I'll never forgive myself or Sentinel for that."

Megatron stared at Optimus, shuttering his optics for a moment.

This was probably the first time he had ever seen how much of a burden laid on Prime's shoulders. And how much pain he hid behind his mask at each passing day. Didn't the Prime have anyone to go to? Someone he could talk to about his problem, his needs, to lean on to?

Megatron, though he won't admit it, always liked to have someone to talk to, like Knockout, or Soundwave. They listened, and sometimes gave advice, and it took the burden off his shoulder.

Didn't Optimus have anyone like that?

No. He was a Prime, who had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. But hearing those words from Prime's lips, Megatron felt a need to comfort him

He walked over, ignoring the hisses from Galvatron and Cyclonus. Prime was still looking at the ground, until Megatron took one of his hands in his, and squeezed it. Optimus looked at him, shuttering his optics at the small gesture.

"Can we go home? Please?" Megatron whispered.

Home. The base. Where the humans, his friends and his Amma were waiting for him. He's never longed for it as much as he did now, he longed for it more than his home on the Nemesis, even more than Cybertron.

Optimus squeezed his hand back gently, before nodding his helm and placing a kiss to Megatron's fore-helm. Then, he comm. linked Ratchet for the ground bridge, placing an arm around the carrier's shoulders, when the ground bridge opened.

Galvatron stepped forwards, but was stopped by Cyclonus, who looked at him and shook his helm.

"Let them be Galvy. For now, we shall be patient," he whispered, "Very, patient indeed."

...

Review please.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 everybody! Enjoy!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: None that I can think of.

...

Chapter 15

...

It was December 1st.

Ever since that fight with Galvatron and Cyclonus, Megatron had just started to feel more tired and took long naps in the Med. bay now, awake only to speak with the children and to consume his energon formula.

When he and Optimus had returned, Megatron was bombarded by Ratchet, who hugged him and kissed his helm like there was no tomorrow, and wailing about how worried he was about his sparkling.

He had remained silent through it all, and then went to the med. bay to sleep.

Prime was concerned and worried. The sparkling was weeks away from its birth.

He walked back and forth in front of the med. bay, his mind in a state of indecision. Should he go in now that the base was pretty much empty? The kids were at school, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out on patrol, Ratchet was busy looking for Barricade and Starscream, after they had pulled a prank on him, while Breakdown, Knockout and Soundwave were doing Primus knows what.

The Prime didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Megatron, talk to him, see what was going on. Was the silver mech all right? Did he need anything? Was he nervous about the little one? Did he have second thoughts?

All these questions and no answers. He heaved a sigh, before he just typed in the code and then walked into the med. bay. And he froze.

Megatron was lying on his back, his hands on his abdomen, and he was shaking slightly. His optics were locked on the ceiling, and his cheeks were glistening with tears.

Prime stared for a moment, before those optics spotted him, and just looked at him. Optimus walked forwards, slowly, the silver seeker giving no indication that he didn't want him there. The Prime twiddled his fingers, as he went to stand next to the berth that Megatron was lying on.

His abdomen was huge. Megatron just looked at him, off-lining his optics.

"What is wrong, Megatron?" the red and blue mech ask leaning over him, and caressing one of his wings.

The seeker didn't answer, and just wrapped his hands around Optimus' arm and pulled him forwards. Prime yelped, when he was pulled on to the med. berth, and then settled on his back, so Megatron could lie on top of him, and curl up, folding his wings.

"Uh…..eh….." Prime was speechless, as Megatron took his hand and pressed it to his abdomen.

Megatron caressed the large hand, "Our sparkling wanted you."

Optimus blinked, dumbfounded.

The silver mech ignore it and just wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck, purring and mewling softly.

He's never seen Megatron like this. He didn't like a lot of physical contact, even as a sparkling.

He seemed…scared. Fragile. Sad.

"Care to share your troubles?" Prime whispered, caressing the mech's back.

Megatron squeezed his servo slightly.

"I…..missed you…." Megatron whispered.

Prime blinked in surprise, and confusion.

"Despite the war, I missed you….." the silver mech whispered, "my friend…"

Realization dawned upon Optimus' face, before he leaned down and kissed Megatron's cheek, and nuzzled his helm against the silver one's.

"Missed you too…" He said gently, comfortingly, caressing the left wing.

Megatron sighed, before looking at Optimus, "How…do you handle it?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in a questioning tone.

The seeker caressed up and down Optimus' chest, "Everything. The war, your losses…Your title as Prime leaves you with a heavy burden to bear," He ran a claw down the shiny red paint job, "You've always been so quiet about what's going on inside, even before the war started. You care so much for everyone, and they all care about you, and yet," He looked up at Optimus, a serious look on his face, "you don't reach out to anyone who is willing to listen."

Prime shuttered his optics for a moment, staring down at him.

"You….noticed?"

"Oh for the love of Unicron and primus…." Megatron sat up and gave him an irritated look, "I have known you for years and years Optimus Prime, and let me tell you, that every time you shut yourself out, it drives me insane because you don't try and get help from anyone!"

Optimus blinked up at Megatron, surprised by his sudden change in mood. One minute he seemed depressed, and then the next he was irritated with him.

"Because I don't want anyone to bear the burden that is mine," Prime whispered, "No one deserves to know how the Decepticons I have murdered leave me feeling colder after each death, or how much pain I feel when we lose our comrades, because I send them out to their deaths."

"PRIME!" Megatron's roar made him jump, and look at the seeker in surprise, "If you keep this bottled up, you get depressed, and when you're depressed, your temper starts to flare, until you finally snap…" he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "and don't try and deny it! I dealt with patients like that in the past!" he pointed a finger at Optimus' face, "You can't keep it inside, not when everyone here is more than willing to help you. I've seen it. If your Autobots knew how much you kept yourself locked up, they'd be giving you the lecture I am giving you now! Your Autobots, the humans, and I care about and love you," he ignored Optimus' surprised look, "and when you're like this, it hurts us when you don't tell us these things, so we can try and help you get through them, GOT IT?"

He was panting, as Optimus stared up at him, his mouth opening and closing, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say exactly. And then Megatron realized what he had just said aloud.

He immediately pulled back when he realized how close he was to the Prime, red optics widening in surprise.

"I…Well….um….that is…." he blushed, and then gulped, before looking away, trying not to look into Optimus' face. He didn't want to see the rejection.

"….did you just say…" the seeker yelped when Optimus sat up, and looked at him, "….you loved me?"

He didn't answer, and kept looking away. A large hand cupped his chin, and lightly, but firmly, brought his face back to look into those blue optics.

And then the unthinkable—well in Megs' opinion—happened. Optimus kissed him.

Not like the ones they shared that one time they interfaced two months ago, that was hungry and wanting, no. This one was a light caress, gentle, and caring, and so shy….

The Decepticon leader's red optics widened, and when the kiss broke, he stared at Optimus, who now had his helm bowed, pressing it to his chest plate. Megatron stared at Optimus, who rocked the both of them back and forth rubbing his helm against Megatron's chest plates, and mumbling something.

"…what?" Megatron whispered, not hearing him correctly from his chest.

Optimus looked up at him, and looked conflicted.

He was actually. Should he say it? Should he tell Megatron his true feelings for him? What if he meant another kind of love by what he said? What if he was making a big mistake?

"Megatron…." He took a deep intake. He was going to say it, "…I…"

The med. bay doors opened, and in came Barricade and Starscream who were arguing.

"…sleep with Bee every chance I get, doesn't make me a sex addict!"

"Just because you two couldn't frag each other as much as you wanted before this temporary truce was formed, does not mean you are not addicted to interfacing with your mate every slagging time we—!" Starscream was interrupted by Megatron clearing his throat.

The two mechs stared at Prime and Megatron sitting on the med. berth. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Then Barricade laughed nervously, "Oh, I just remembered Screamer, Knockout asked for uh…ah…" Barricade grabbed one of the medical tools, "this! Yeah, he needed it to uh, patch up some stuff, right?"

Starscream nodded, "Ah, yes, let us be going, you know how Knockout hates to be kept waiting!" the seeker and groundling zoomed out of there, with a slam of the door.

The two mechs stared for a moment. Then Megatron slumped.

"This is why I hate med. bays like this one. The only privacy you get is in patient confidentiality," Megatron said, "This is worse than the time I had to get a mech and femme unstuck, because they forgot to use lubricant during interfacing."

He heard a small snort, before he looked over, and saw Optimus covering his mouth. He quirked an optics ridge, before Prime burst into laughter, falling on to his back covering his face, snorting and guffawing. Megatron raised on optic ridge.

"Prime…"

"I'm sorry! I know it's not….ffffff—funny to l-laugh at others embarrassment….but…" he snorted, "but the way you said it…." He became a huge pile of hysterical laughter.

Megatron tried—he really tried—to keep from smiling, but he lost the fight, when Optimus started snorting a little more again.

He laughed hugging his sides, wary of the sparkling. The two mechs laughed so hard in there, that Ratchet froze when he saw them, being unnoticed by them. He stared.

When was the last time he had seen, let alone heard these two laughing together, like they didn't have a care in the world?

The medic smiled sadly, oh how he had missed those sounds in his med. bay: the laughter of two young mechs, so carefree and full of life and joy. And seeing and hearing them now, left him yearning for those days again, and forget about the war currently going on.

In the middle of their laughter, Megatron felt the sparkling's emotions.

_Joy. Content._

And then he felt little kicks on his abdomen, and for a moment he felt like his sparkling was laughing with them.

...

Review my darlings.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 everybody! WOOT!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 16

...

Optimus was in his quarters. He should've been in recharge, but he had too much on his processor. His chronometer was off, and his optics were glazed over in thought, as he lied there in his berth. His thoughts were on the conversation he had had with Megatron yesterday.

Today, the medics were fussing over him, to the point where he screamed is vents out about not needing to be coddled, or treated like some delicate artifact.

But to be honest, from Optimus' POV, he should be treated as such. He deserved it, from what Optimus has seen the past few months.

And then the thought hit him out of nowhere: it was almost over.

When the sparkling was born, he and Megatron would just go back to where they were before: fighting for survival and victory.

It was the last thing that he wanted. Slaggit, he'd do anything to keep the sparkling…and his sparkling's mother safe.

Absolutely anything.

…..

Megatron lied down on his back, caressing up and down his abdomen, with a sigh.

What the slag was wrong with him? What the flying, fragged up slag was WRONG with him?

He had almost let slip about his true feelings to Optimus, and now he was just plain confused. And when he was confused, he got mad.

So, he was sitting there fuming slightly, as he ran a claw like finger over his abdomen. What had been going on with Optimus? Why did he seem so….so affectionate all of a sudden? Having him hide his face in his chest plate was one thing, but to have him kiss him was another. Kisses could have a lot of different meanings to them, depending on where they went.

And if they happen to go on the lips, then it all depends on the vigor. The way Optimus had kissed him yesterday was not demanding of him, nor was it lacking in affection.

Maybe it was a kiss for an apology? Maybe that was Prime's way of rejecting those he cared about but not in the way they cared for him in a gentle, non-violent way?

Megatron groaned, and rubbed at the sides of his helm. Well he wasn't going to get answers by just thinking about it! And what was Prime about to say when Barricade and Starscream suddenly decided to come barging in?

If those two weren't pregnant, he would've murdered them! Slagging idiots!

He sighed heavily, before turning over on to his side.

…..

Weeks passed. Megatron began getting more snappy and irritated, as he grew closer to his sparkling's end of term.

Ratchet, Knockout and Breakdown had herded the entire team, minus Soundwave and Optimus, outside to the roof.

Miko stood with Raf and Jack by Bulkhead's feet, tapping her foot impatiently.

Megatron was cleaning the entire base, which was a sign that the sparkling was coming very, VERY soon. Starscream said something about seeker carrying programming. He was preparing the base before the little one got here.

Ratchet had brought out some Cybertronian playing cards, and trying out the human game "Go Fish". He had gotten them as a spark day present from Megatron before the war started, and he used them every chance he got. He was quite the card player back in the days of the Golden Age.

He was playing against Bumblebee, Barricade and Breakdown.

"Got any Primes?" Ratchet asked.

Bee buzzed, _"Nope. Go fish."_

Barricade hummed gently.

Optimus was out on patrol, but no one bothered to tell him about the situation, because they believed he wasn't coming back any time soon. And Soundwave was helping Megatron clean, be getting to the hard to reach places that the soon-to-be Mother couldn't reach.

"How long do these things take Ratch?" Miko asked.

"Couple hours. Maybe until tomorrow," Ratchet muttered. The he said to Breakdown, "Go fish."

The kids sighed.

…..

It took three days for Megatron to thoroughly clean the Autobots base.

Right now he was taking a long nap in the med. bay, exhausted after spending so much time getting everything ready for his sparkling, snoring softly.

Optimus quirked an optic ridge when he passed the sleeping mech, before entering the rec. room.

He was looking for a certain black, silver and purple Decepticon groundling, who just happened to be sitting on the couch reading a data-pad. He had a hand over his slightly swollen abdomen. It had gotten bigger over the months. And it turned out that Barricade was carrying twins.

The Prime cleared his throat to catch Barricade's attention.

The young mech looked up and around for a moment, before spotting Optimus. He looked around again, as if making sure he was the only one in the room, before he pointing at himself in a "who me?" fashion.

Optimus nodded, and motioned him towards him, with a serious, no funny business, look on his face plates.

Barricade quirked and optic ridge, before placing the data pad in his sub-space and walking over to Optimus.

"What can I do for ya Prime?" he asked, smiling.

Optimus hummed, before answering, "I….need some advice. You're bonded, are you not Barricade?"

Barricade snorted, "Would I be pregnant right now if I wasn't?"

"Uh…" Optimus mentally smacked himself in the helm for asking a stupid question like that, "well…how did you two…..indicate your….interests to each other?"

The young con stared at Optimus with a slightly bewildered look on his face, looking back and forth for a moment, before narrowing his optics.

"You mean….how we got together," Barricade clarified. He sighed, when Optimus nodded in confirmation, "Well…we met at a dance club in Iacon, you know how things end when two mechs hook up at one of those…" he smiled, like it was one of the most fondest memories of all time, "Well, I met Bee there, but though we were 'interested' as you would call it, we didn't interface. No, in fact, Bumblebee followed me home, and then the next night, he was at my window, begging me to go out with him. Ma wasn't too happy at first, but he let us go…." He off-lined his optics, "Man, sometimes I look at Bee and I wonder how a two-bit slagger like me ended up bonded to the most sweetest and kindest mechs in the universe," he had a far-off happy look for a moment, before he remembered who he was talking to.

He cleared his throat, before smiling, "Well then, why did you want to know that, Prime?"

Optimus looked back and forth a moment, "May I share something with you?"

"Talk to me babe," Barricade ignored the flinch he got from Optimus, when he used the pet name.

Taking in a deep intake, the Prime sighed, "I'm…..in love with Megatron…." Prime stared for a moment, as Barricade's face broke in a grin of happy surprise, "And…I think he reciprocates….but I don't know….well…..I don't know how to…..ah….well…." He rubbed at his antennae biting his lower lip in embarrassment.

Barricade smiled in understanding, "Normally, I would say flirt with him. But seeing as you two skipped that step and went straight to interfacing…."

"Whoa, wait a minute Barricade, the interfacing was not skipping a step, I was simply satisfying one of Megatron's needs, since he is carrying our sparkling," Optimus said gently, "That does NOT mean he reciprocates, it might have been just been one of his mood swings….yes…."

"…'our sparkling?'" Barricade smirked knowingly at him, "Prime…."

The Prime sighed, "Do you…..mind helping me finding a…sensible way to express my feelings for him?"

Optimus watched as the young Decepticon went into deep thought, holding his own chin, with an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face plates.

"Well….I'd say a gift," Barricade said gently.

"….a gift."

"A gift," the younger mech confirmed.

Optimus twitched his antennae in anxiousness, "And….what do you suggest I….?"

Barricade smirked, "C'mon, let's go find old Wave and Knockers, they'll know…." He took the Prime's hand and yanked him down the corridor.

Prime was impressed by how much strength Barricade had, considering his current state at the moment.

…..

"MIKO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUTTING THOSE 'POP ROCKS' INTO MY ENERGON?"

Miko just fell over laughing, despite the death glare she was receiving from Megatron, who had his teeth grit, and optics wide.

The girl, with the help of Starscream and Bumblebee, place three tons of pop rocks into Megatron's energon formula, and when he drank the energon, they popped and exploded in his mouth, making him jump, and hit his helm on the rock wall.

Raf was covering his mouth, to keep himself from laughing too loud, while Jack was on the verge of passing out form his hysterical laughter, banging his fist on the floor, and holding his sides.

Wings hitched, the silver mech snarled something about human-proofing the energon dispenser, as he stomped into the med. bay.

He froze when he saw Optimus, Soundwave and Barricade there, arms around each other's shoulders, like those "football" players, as Fowler put it, Megatron once saw on TV when Agent Fowler had stopped by and watched "the game" as he put it.

They huddled together.

Optics narrowing, Megatron's wings fluttered in irritation, making a small clinking noise as they did. The three mechs looked up and pulled away from each other as quickly as possible, giving sheepish grins.

"Hiya Megs!" Barricade said, looking nervous.

Quirking an optic ridge the silver mech growled, "Don't call me that…."

Barricade snorted, becoming a little annoyed by Megatron's irritation, "What's got your corkscrews in a twist?"

The seeker pointed a claw at Barricade's face, "Watch it kid, or I'll do what Starscream did to Knockout for insubordination," he smirked, "I don't think Bumblebee would like it if his mate's paint job was all scratched up before interface."

Barricade huffed, purple optics narrowed haughtily, "You really are evil, aren't you?"

"I wasn't called Hatchet Jr. for nothing, youngling," Megatron smirked, before he went into one of the med. berths.

Prime cleared his throat, before he took Barricade's arm, "We'll leave, so you can rest…" and then left the med. bay with Soundwave trailing behind, as he dragged the silver and black mech through the med. bay door.

Quirking an optic ridge further, Megatron groaned, before tilting his helm back, and getting comfortable. Then he flinched, when he felt his tank bubbling, before he snarled.

"I have GOT to start making my own carrier formula…." He muttered.

…..

Optimus was sitting in one of the temporary quarters that were for Barricade and Starscream, since neither of them wanted to be stuck in the med. bay.

He was in the one for Barricade, with said mech and Soundwave.

And right now, Optimus was looking over gifts on Soundwave's screen mask, much to the other mech's annoyance.

"How about…." Barricade touched the screen and scrolled down, and then stopped at a pair of electrum swords, "These?"

Prime gave them an uneasy look, "No. I….don't think that will get the message across. Don't you have anything other than weapons?"

The younger groaned in frustration. So far, they have gone through blasters, throwing knives, energon blades, different sets of null rays, and even a tractor beam, but none of those seemed to do. These were all the things Soundwave and Knockout were able to make in a few days.

"Hmph, picky, picky, picky, aren't you?" Barricade snarled.

Soundwave gave a mechanical sigh, "Inquiry: suggestion?"

The younger groundling sighed, rubbing the sides of his helm, "At this point, with Prime the Picky, I'm open," he ignored Optimus' small glare.

Soundwave's screen went on auto-pilot at the spy/hacker began scanning, clicking, and moving through different files and pictures and items. Optimus and Barricade lost track a few times, and then gave up and let the mech work.

And then, all of a sudden, the blur of images stopped at one in particular.

Prime tilted his helm blinking in thoughtfulness. He traced a finger down the screen, causing Soundwave to jump at the sudden movement. He muttered a brief apology, before he smiled.

"Hmm….this might do…." Optimus smiled.

Barricade stared between Optimus and Soundwave, before he shrugged, and fell back on to the berth, "…..whatever."

...

Review please my darling readers!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! YAAY! Last update for the day. More tomorrow!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 17

...

That morning, every Autobot and Decepticon in the base woke up to the sound of an electric guitar sounding out loudly through the entire base.

Miko was on the floor, dressed in a red outfit with white puffy things at the end of her sleeves and bottom of the red shirt, with boots and a black belt.

Megatron trudged out, looking like a grizzly being woken up before the end of its hibernation.

"…what the slag are you doing here this early?" he asked, slumped, with his optics narrowed.

Miko beamed up at Megatron, "It's Christmas Eve, silly! I came here early to help you guys set up for a Christmas party!"

"A….what-what party?"

"Christmas. It's one of the biggest holidays on earth!" she squealed.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Okaaay…you lost me."

Miko sighed in melodramatic exasperation, "Aw, Megsy, Megsy…So much to explain about earth customs…." She giggled at the annoyed look from the silver mech, "Don't worry, Mrs. Darby, Jack and Raf will be here soon, so they'll be able to help explain it."

"Hmm…" Megatron rubbed the place between his optics, "What exactly were you playing anyway?"

"We wish you a merry Christmas remix by Reliant K," she said.

The silver mech narrowed his optics, before rolling them, "Feh, I'll never understand humans…."

"So, when's the little guy coming out?"

"Any day now," the carrier answered, rubbing his swollen abdomen, "In fact, he could come today, for all I know."

He couldn't fight the smile forming on his lips when he saw the little human girl squealing, and giggling, before she bounced from foot to foot.

"That would be SWEET! A baby robot born the day before Christmas!"

Megatron laughed at her enthusiasm, before he picked her up, and nuzzled her, purring softly and chirruping to her. It was so refreshing to see such excitement from her.

It showed that even in the mist of war, that innocence could still survive.

…..

"BARRICADE! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WEAR THIS!"

Barricade snickered, and snorted, as his brother, Obsidian, held up the Christmas outfit that he had Knockout make for him. Knockout had gotten pretty good as sewing up transformer sized clothes these past few months, and it really came in handy.

"Oh c'mon Obsidian! Think of how much attention you'll get from Ratchet," Barricade smirked.

Obsidian snorted, "Please, the mech already worships the ground I walk on."

"Please Obsidian? Just for the party! Besides, Dirge is coming too to see Starscream!"

"Oh, don't remind me…." Obsidian rubbed the sides of his helm, "Ever since we sent the seeker there, he has not stopped worrying over him. He constantly asks me if he's okay, when he'll come home, why he couldn't go with him. He's worse than Dad when Mama was pregnant with you and Dirge!"

"Well, why couldn't he go with him?" Barricade asked.

"Because then I'd be alone with Airachnid and the Vehicons," Obsidian shuddered, "My sanity is already at its breaking point as it is…."

"….you are one selfish glitch, Sid," Barricade stated flatly.

"Proud of it, Babes. Besides, as soon as Megs' sparkling is born, then Dirge can spend as much time as he wants with his mate, since Megs will be returning to the Nemesis!" Obsidian huffed.

The younger mech shifted in his see, looking nervous all of a sudden, "Aw, well…..actually…."

Obsidian snapped his helm in his brother's direction, "….Barricade….."

"Well, see ya tonight bro, can't wait to see you, love you bye!" Barricade turned off the communication, before turning around in his chair, and heaving a heavy sigh.

If Obsidian knew what he was playing matchmaker for Megs and Oppy, he's skin him alive. He had vowed never to do it again, since that incident when he tried to hook Soundwave up with Shockwave. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know that Shockers was already bonded to someone! But this time, his skills were needed! The Prime and Megatron were MADE for each other! He just knew deep, deep down in his wires!

Besides, he and Miko had already come up with a plan for tomorrow on Christmas.

He smirked.

He was going to have a very fun day with this.

…..

"….so let me sort this out," Megatron, staring down at June, "Christmas is the time of year when humans give each other gifts as a sign of goodwill and selflessness. And it's also about a fat human dressed in a suit, who flies around the world with only these 'reindeer' and a sleigh, delivering presents to good little children?"

"Yes. But mostly it's about showing good will towards those less fortunate than ourselves," June said gently, smiling.

She was dressed in a green dress, with a red collar around his neck, and her skirt, and she was wearing a hat with it, and fake pointy ears.

Over the past few weeks, Megatron had made a very nice ally of Miss Darby. After all, he took pretty good care of the little ones, and she was very easy to talk to after he got to know her.

Megatron hummed, "It kind of reminds me of the Day of Vitalia. It resembles your holiday in a way, except it was to worship the goddess Vitalia, the mother of Primus. It was a day of peace, when all Cybertronians come together to celebrate: The lower class didn't work, and the higher-class would come down from their towers to mingle with them. Seekers would even come out of their city of Vos, to join us. We would give each other gifts, a sign of goodwill, and it was a time where we were all equal," Megatron smiled sadly, "The last time we celebrated it was days before I was….captured by Straxus…." His smile disappeared, and his off-lined his optics, shaking his helm.

June pressed a hand against Megatron's large one, "He can't hurt you anymore Megatron. And I think your holiday sounds interesting. I rarely hear of a holiday celebrating a matriarch."

"Vitalia was the goddess of creation, life, of motherhood," Megatron whispered, "She was also the protector of carriers and sparklings. If a carrying mech or femme comes to her tomb, they perform a ritual to ensure a healthy birth for their child. She is the mother of all, and to her, all of us were her children," he looked up at the ceiling a moment, "I can only imagine how much pain she would be in if she saw us now…."

He flicked his wings, before he heard laughter from the rec. room. Megatron looked over and smiled when he saw Raf and Bumblebee laughing at a TV show they were watching.

June smiled, "Hmm. Well, on Christmas day tomorrow, prepare yourself for a lot of delirious excitement."

Megatron sighed, with an exasperated chuckle, "You should've seen Optimus and Me on the Day of Vitalia…."

June smirked, with interest, "Do tell…."

The silver mech smirked, resting his chin on his knuckles, "Well….."

…..

Obsidian grunted, as Dirge pulled on the strings of the corset that Barricade had sent for him to wear with his outfit.

How he had been convinced to do otherwise, was beyond him, but the only logical reason he could come up with was that he wanted his bond-mate to be hot and flustered when he got there.

He squealed in pain.

"AH! I feel…like my tanks….are being SQUEEEEEEEZED out of MEEEEE!" he cried, flailing an arm around, as he whined.

Dirge rolled his optics, "Oh stop it ya drama queen, you're worse than Barricade when he has to go to the med. bay after pranking Screamer."

"Well, let's see you wear one of these!" Obsidian roared, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother, before yelling out, as another string was tightened.

"I can't believe humans actually WEAR these!"

Dirge rolled his optics, "Humans wear them to make themselves look thin, and give them a more hourglass like figure to become more attractive, if they are fat and..."

Obsidian turned and eyed him, silencing him, "…are you trying to say something, little brother?"

Dirge became paler than usual, as he realized the exact words he had just used.

…..

Barricade hummed softly, as he walked towards the storage room. He needed to walk around, since he felt cooped up in the quarters he was currently using.

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel happy and smile.

A sparkling. Him and his Bumblebee were going to have a sparkling.

He'd never felt so full of joy before. He could feel the little one all the time, when he was asleep, or near Bumblebee, even in the wash racks.

Now, all he needed was a name for the little one.

….

Bumblebee tilted his helm, as he watched Megatron interact with Miko from the med. bay door, being unnoticed.

Jack, Raf and Fowler had gone out with Optimus and Arcee to go get a Christmas tree for the base, using the space bridge to go where the biggest trees were.

He never thought he'd live to see the day when Megatron smiled so warmly and lovingly at those little beings called humans. It was said the silver mech had a soft spot for sparklings and younglings, but those had been considered just rumors.

Seeing the Decepticon leader, standing there, pregnant with Optimus Prime's sparkling, made it almost hard to believe that he was the most feared being in the universe.

What was going to happen when the mech gave birth to the little one? Would he return to the Nemesis, and raise the little one into a Decepticon? Or would he come up with a solution so that both he and Prime could see the little one when they wanted?

Bumblebee adored sparklings. He's only seen a rare few in his life, but he loved them all the more. In fact, he was excited about his own sparkling coming soon, because it would be his sparkling, his and Barricade's. His darling Barricade, his bond-mate. Despite his annoying bouts of craziness, Bumblebee wouldn't change him for the world, because of how amazing he was.

The mech heard a squeal and then smiled, when he saw Miko hanging off one of Megatron's wings, whooping for joy.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" she squealed, swinging back and forth.

A smile crossed the large mech's face plates, before he reached up and pulled the little femling off his wings, letting her hang off his claw. Megatron purred, before a look of puzzlement crossed his face plates.

"Miko, did I show you the picture of me and my first sparkling?" Megatron asked softly.

Miko gasped, and sat up, shaking her head.

"Would you…..like to?" Megatron asked, caressing her head.

Miko's jaw dropped, before she squealed, "You bet you sweet silver butt I want to see it!"

The seeker smirked, before he reached into his sub-space, humming gently. Bumblebee perked up in curiosity, and quietly went up behind Megatron, as the silver mech reached into his sub space.

The human girl was biting her nails in anticipation, for she had never seen a robot baby before, and until Megs' sparkling is born, she believed she wouldn't be seeing what they looked like any time soon. But that was about to change! A holographic picture showed on a data-pad Megatron had taken out.

Miko squealed in delight, "OOOOH! He's so CUUUTE!"

Megatron smiled at her reaction.

Unfortunately, Bee's was the exact opposite of Miko's. He went completely silent in shock, when he saw the picture. A silver mech cradling a little yellow and black sparkling to his chest plates, in recharge. The sparkling was a newborn, and Megatron had a protective claw over his tiny body. But Bumblebee could not deny who that sparkling was in the picture.

He knew the moment he saw the door wings sticking barely through the mech's fingers.

That was him in the picture. That sparkling, was him.

Bumblebee was Megatron's…..

FLASH!

_He coughed, mewling and whistling in slight distress. Where was he? Why was it so bright here?_

_And then he chirped, as he was placed in a pair of strong hands. He could feel the firm fingers against his back, caressing his little nubs. He buzzed again in slight fear, before he felt it._

_A small pulse to his spark. Was…was that the spark he's been attached to for long, that he's loved and adored for everything it has given him for the past millennia. _

_Was this the owner of that spark? He heard soft coos, as one of the hands caressed up and down his small back, caressing his nubs._

_"Hello, my beauty…" a voice whispered softly, filled with love and affection._

_Then, a kiss on his helm. He nuzzled into his carrier, with soft mewls, and then slowly went into recharge, feeling the pulsing of the spark that had held him. Feeling the love and affection, protectiveness. _

_His Mama… _

FLASH!

He backed away slowly, but one misplaced step was heard, causing Megatron to turn around, and then gasp when he saw Bumblebee standing there.

"Bumblebee, I didn't see you there!" he said, smiling. Then it disappeared, when Bumblebee began trembling, "Bumblebee…?"

Bumblebee felt so many questions flying through his mind.

_Why did you leave me? Didn't you love me enough? Was it because of my voice? Did you begin to hate me after a few days? Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you leave **me**?_

The young mech trembled, as the silver mech reached out to him, concerned. Bumblebee smacked the picture out of the pregnant mech's hand. He gulped, at the shocked look on the seeker's face plates, ignoring Miko's shout of protest. He was about to speak, when Ratchet came in.

The medic spotted the data pad on the floor, and picked it up, ignoring the two mechs just staring at each other.

The picture reappeared, and Ratchet felt his spark stop.

Megatron shook gently, giving Bumblebee a small glare. Miko stood beside Megs, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Megatron…" Ratchet whispered, and walked over to him, still holding the data pad.

The silver mech turned to Ratchet, his expression changed. He was looking at Ratchet with slight confusion, at the way the medic was staring at him. Then, the medic gulped.

"Is….this your sparkling?" he turned the picture around, showing the picture.

Megatron nodded. He didn't need to deny it, he didn't want to. He was proud that that little one he was holding in the picture was his. Anyone who thought otherwise was getting a punch in the mouth.

Ratchet shook gently, "Megatron…..your sparkling….I know him….."

The silver mech stiffened, optics widening, "Excuse me?"

"I…." Ratchet's voice was shaky, "know your son…"

The silver seeker's optics widened further, before he walked up to Ratchet, and grabbed him by his shoulders, making his Amma look him in the optics. He didn't know how Ratchet had found out about his first sparkling, nor did he care, he just wanted to know where his darling baby was.

"Where is he?" he whispered.

Bumblebee stiffened, when he heard those words from Megatron's lips. How could the mech not recognize him? Then again, he never had much contact with the war when he was a sparkling and a youngling. He was kept inside the med. bay in Iacon with Ratchet, and Arcee and Moonracer, his two best friends. He saw the way Megatron's wings shook, as he spoke with the medic.

"Where is he Amma? Where's my baby?" he whispered hands shaking, "Where is he?"

Optimus and Arcee entered, Jack on Prime's shoulder, and Raf was walking beside Arcee, carrying shopping bags, with Agent Fowler coming up behind them, carrying a very, VERY large Christmas tree.

For a moment, everyone froze, and stared at the scene before them. Megatron had Ratchet by the shoulders, and for a moment, it looked like Megs was strangling the mech, until they heard his words.

"Where is he, Amma?" Megatron whispered softly, pleadingly.

Unable to form the words, but not wanting to lie, Ratchet lifted hand and pointed at Bumblebee.

Megatron turned around slowly, and stared at Bumblebee. He reached out a shaky hand to Bumblebee, who stiffened, his look uncertain and….angry.

"My…." He hissed, his voice trailing off.

Megatron fainted.

...

Review please.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Okay, is it wrong that after seeing the TFP episode "Crossfire" I want Airachnid to die a slow agonizing death for what she did to Breakdown? RAAAAGH! NOBODY KILLS MY BREAKY-POO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (pants)...you did not just read nickname for Breakdown.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 18

...

Megatron lied there in the med. bay, unconscious.

His hand was over his abdomen, where the little one he was carrying was.

Standing over him, watching him was Bumblebee. After Megatron's fainting spell, the yellow mech had helped Ratchet carry him into the med. bay.

He told Ratchet he'd watch over him, since the medic had a lot of work to do.

Now, he was here, watching over his….mother.

He was conflicted. His processor was having a difficult time processing this whole things. So far, the only thoughts and emotions running through him were a mix of anger, betrayal, shock, curiosity, and uncertainty. He couldn't stop thinking about that picture.

How could his mother abandon him? Why HAD he abandoned him? Was he not good enough, or something?

Bumblebee pulled up a chair beside Megatron. And right then, the doors opened, and in came Optimus Prime. The Prime went to the young yellow mech, placing a comforting hand on his scout's shoulder. Bumblebee didn't look up at Prime.

Ratchet had told Optimus what had happened, and to be honest, though he didn't show it, he was very, very shocked himself. So Bumblebee was Megatron's first child.

After seeing the picture, there was no denying it. He had taken plenty of pictures of Bumblebee as a sparkling. After all, he practically raised the little mech.

He sighed, "Are you all right Bumblebee?"

He was met with silence for a moment. He felt stupid for asking, because obviously Bumblebee was NOT all right. The young mech twitched his wings, clenching and unclenching his hands.

_"I hate him."_

Optimus stiffened at those words, "Bumblebee…."

_"I do. I hate him. He shouldn't have abandoned me,"_ Bumblebee buzzed gently,

Heaving a sigh, the Prime shook his helm. He could understand Bee's anger, understand why he felt betrayed, and that his emotions were mixed up with this ordeal, but he knew Bumblebee was only saying those things just to make himself feel better.

Bumblebee shook gently, _"The sooner he leaves the happier I'll be, Optimus."_

"Bumblebee, don't…" Prime started.

_"I mean it!"_ his scout snapped, _"I wish he had never come here! I wish he was back on the Nemesis, instead of here! He obviously didn't want me!"_

"You don't even know if that's true!" Optimus snapped, gritting his denta, "You don't know what he's been through Bumblebee. For all I know he could have had you when he was still bonded to Straxus, and Straxus would have killed you because of your blue optics, or because you were someone else's sparkling!"

Bumblebee pulled away, _"Why are you making excuses for this slagger? After all the pit he put us through! What he did to our planet….!"_

Prime shook, "Mechs tend….to do insane things when they are hurt….." he looked off into space, "He was forced to bond with a mech against his will….and he held the burden of an entire faction on his shoulders…." The Optimus glared at Bumblebee disapprovingly, "And you should not say such things, especially when you don't know if his reasons were just or selfish. Never let your emotions cloud your judgment."

Optimus turned, and walked—well stomped—out of the med. bay.

Bee stood there for a moment, frozen. Then he trembled, before the tears began to fall and stain his cheeks. He covered his face, before he left the med. bay, heading straight for his quarters.

Megatron on-lined his optics, as his own tears slid down his cheeks. His baby….his poor, poor baby….

The silver mech turned and got off the berth, before wrapping his arms around himself. His sparkling hated him. Optimus could take it anyway he wanted, his sparkling hated him.

The silver mech trudged out of the med. bay. No one was around.

Good.

Megatron on-lined the space bridge, and typed in coordinates. He off-lined his optics for a moment, placing a hand over his abdomen, before he opened the ground bridge. He turned to the swirl of beautiful light, watching the different swirls of green and blues, before going through it and into those beautiful colors.

_Take me away from here. Take me to where I'll be safe. Where my sparkling will be safe._

He prayed silently, as he walked through.

…..

Galvatron woke up to the sound of the alarms going off.

He got off the berth beside his mate, and went to the computers. He gasped when he saw a familiar energy signature. His optics narrowed dangerously, at how close it was to their base. Eighty miles from here. Ten minute drive.

Why was his pregnant son out alone? Looking back at his mate, Galvatron wondered if he should wake him up. Heaving a heavy sigh, Galvatron decided against it.

He turned off the alarm so it wouldn't wake up his mate. He left their quarters, and then went to the docking bay to drive off.

…..

Megatron walked through the rain, allowing it to splatter on his body, as he moved over the rocky terrain of this strange land.

He let the rain stream down his face, matching his tears, hiding them. His sparkling kept sending him pulses of confusion, concern, fear and affection. He simply sent loving pulses back, but he couldn't hide the sadness inside his spark.

What if this little one….what if it hated him like his brother did?

He knew it was ridiculous to think in such a way, for this little one wasn't even born yet, and was blissfully unaware of everything around it.

And yet…..he couldn't help it.

He stopped at the edge of a cliff, and stared down into the bottom. He shook gently, and didn't even flinch as the thunder cracked in the distance, followed by the white, cracks of light called lightning.

He bit into his bottom lip, shaking gently, whimpering softly. Then, he opened his mouth, and a wail broke through, and into the darkness. He covered his optics, shrieking, and wailing, as every bit of hurt, every bit of pain, every last bit of betrayal he's ever encountered, filled every scream and wail he let out into the air.

_Unlovable whore._

He wrapped his arms around himself, as he remembered those words that Straxus and his officers once spouted to him, along with many others.

_Ungrateful brat._

_Slave._

_Glitch._

_Weakling._

_Slut!_

_Where's your precious Optimus Prime now, hmm? _

Megatron collapsed, as the weight of those words bore on to him.

_Do you think he'd enjoy a nice show? Do you think he'll actually rescue a used piece of slag, like you? _

Megatron covered his face plates, sobbing gently. The pain rocketed through him, and he felt his sparkling panicking slightly.

_You are unlovable, do you understand, Megatron? Unlovable!_

_Unlovable…._

_Unlovable._

...

Yes I know it's short, but I was in a rush! Anyway, review please.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here to stay.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 19

...

"YOU WHAT?"

Bumblebee winced as Ratchet and Knockout roared into his face plates at the same time, blue and red optics narrowed angrily at him.

Optimus stood behind Ratchet pacing back and forth, and trying so very, VERY hard not to lose his temper.

"You left your mother alone in the med. bay after saying those things?" Ratchet yelled, "And NOW he's gone Primus knows WHERE on Earth! SLAGGIT BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee bowed his helm in shame, and anger at himself. For once, he felt like a complete fragger, for letting his emotions get the better of him.

He was….he was scared. Why had Megatron run away? Why? Had he….had he heard him?

Oh Primus…..

Bumblebee shook, bowing his helm.

Prime finally growled out in frustration, sliding his hands up his helm, before he went to the space bridge, typing away, growling and snarling to himself, muttering curses.

"Prime..?"

He ignored Ratchet, his anger driving his hands to move quickly and sloppily over the computer console, with no idea how to retrieve the last coordinate source.

"Prime, if you don't watch it….!"

The coordinates suddenly popped up, and he narrowed his optics, as he received an energy signature. His antennae twitched irritably, before he activated the ground bridge, snarling. He snapped around pointing a finger in Ratchet's face.

"Don't even think about following me," then he pointed at Bumblebee, "You however, are coming with _ me_."

Bumblebee would have gotten more paler if he was a human. He squeaked, as Optimus grabbed him by the wing, and yanked him through the space bridge, practically dragging him there.

By the time Bumblebee got over his shock, they were already at the coordinates, and the space bridge closed.

Optimus growled at Bumblebee, "You will fan out that way," he pointed west of their position, "whilst I go this way!" he pointed south.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics, before beeping, _"Wh-why are you making me come with you?"_

"Because, YOU," glared into Bumblebee's optics, "need to apologize to your mother, understood? He is going to have my sparkling any day, at any time. He could be having it RIGHT NOW, and he wouldn't have the correct medical care to help him make this a safe and successful delivery! So, as soon as he is safe, you two will make up. _Am I understood?_"

Bumblebee nodded, knowing not to argue. Optimus huffed, before he snapped around, snarling to himself, as he transformed.

The yellow and black watched Optimus for a moment. Then he transformed also, and headed off in the direction his leader had told him to go.

As he drove, he felt a sense of…..regret.

He had been brash about what he said. He knew that he only said those things in the presence of his mother because he was angry and confused. When he had gone to his quarters, and had a good cry, it seemed to clear his processors a bit. He's never faced a situation like this before, and he was scared.

Like the pit he was scared. But also, he had remembered what his creators had always been like. What they looked that, how they acted, what had happened to them.

And know he knew who one of them was, and while his emotions were still in a tizzy, and despite his slight guilt, he was curious about his mother.

His scanners suddenly picked up an energy signature. He took a few more scans, and confirmed who's signature it was, and he drive off in the direction of it in the rain without another thought.

….

Megatron lied down on his side, curled up around his abdomen, and caressing it gently. The rain came down harder and harder, as he lied there, whimpering, his optics staring out into the distance.

He allowed the tears to flow, his entire being shaken down to the core. His little one sent pulses of sadness to its carrier, and Megatron sent back gentle, loving pulses, despite his own growing sadness. It was worse than his first few weeks with the Decepticons.

Beaten, assaulted, abused…degraded….

And now, he felt like his spark had broken into thousands of millions of pieces.

He didn't hear the sound of rubber tires screeching to a stop, nor the sound of transformation behind him. He was blind and deaf to the world around him, his only concern for being nestled in his body and the ache running through his spark, his throat and turning to tears that slid form his optics.

But he was quickly brought back by a hand on his shoulder.

_"Megatron?"_

He trembled when he heard the small buzzing whistle, and for a moment, believed it was a trick his mind was playing on him. He moaned in misery, as he was lifted up into a sitting position, by his "illusion".

Bumblebee stared. What else could he do in that moment, where his mind was blank with shock, and his throat was clogged with emotion? He had never, EVER seen the leader of the Decepticons so miserable. He's never seen him like this period.

So frail looking and filled with such pain…

He felt a sudden urge to touch his mother, hug him, hold him, and make it all go away.

He made a quick comm. to Optimus to inform him that he had found Megatron, and gave him the coordinates, before hanging up.

The silver mech stared at him, the tears still streaming, before he reached out a shaking claw, and traced up Bumblebee's helm, running his thumb over it.

The younger mech trembled gently, as guilt and anger at himself filled him.

Then, he yelped, when he felt something strange nudge against his spark. He froze in confusion, wondering what the slag was going on with his spark, when it began to beat harder and harder.

"Sweetie-Bee…" Megatron whispered, and his glazed over optics became clear and limpid with realization that this wasn't an illusion.

He shakily placed his pedes on the ground, and then stood up shakily, with some help from his newfound son. However, Bumblebee was still trying to figure out what was going on with his spark!

He was stopped though by the surprised look on Megatron's face plates. Before he let him speak, though he cut him off.

_"Megatron….can….can you tell me…"_ as he whistled though, tried to form his question into words, it was like he couldn't formulate them correctly. He was afraid to find out the truth.

But there was no need to ask, as Megatron narrowed his optics at him in understanding and some strange form of concentration.

Megatron reached out through the creator-creation bond, and firmly prodded at his sparkling's spark. Bumblebee shook gently, as he felt it, letting out a whimper of anxiety, and fear.

A hand cupped Bumblebee's chin and made him look up at his mother.

"Open your spark, Bumblebee…." Megatron whispered, "Let Mama in. Let Mama in…."

Bumblebee trembled, as he was pulled into an embrace by the silver mech, and then opened is spark, with a low, sad whistle. He gasped, as he felt a wave of sudden emotions and memories fill his spark. He trembled, as he was held firmly by his carrier, who caressed up and down his helm gently, lovingly. Like he's done this for him many times before.

"Let me in, my Sweetie-Bee…." Megatron whispered.

_Love. Affection._

_FLASH!_

_He pressed closer to the spark of his carrier, feeling his comforting presence, and love for him, content with just staying there with him. A soft caress of light against him, to calm him. _

_FLASH!_

_Pain. Sadness._

_FLASH!_

_His carrier held him, with tears in his optics, as he caressed his helm. He felt his Mama's sadness, his pain, as he held on to him, like he never ever wanted to let him go._

_Never wanted to lose him. Never wanted to give him up._

_Never._

_FLASH!_

_Protection._

_FLASH!_

_His mother hissed, wings hitched as he glared at the mech who had been looking at him, leering at him, like he wanted to do many horrible things to him. His mother's sudden show of protectiveness cause the mech to jump and back off. _

_His mother bared his fangs in a show of warning, before leaned down to kiss his sparkling's helm._

_FLASH!_

_Longing._

_FLASH!_

_He was suddenly watching as Optimus Prime—The Optimus Prime—Pick him up from afar. His mother was watching him, and he was seeing it through his optics. He felt like tears were staining his cheeks, as he watched as Optimus carried him away from the pile of scrap._

_When he was out of sight, his Mother covered his face plates and wailed into his hands, collapsing to his knees._

FLASH!

Bumblebee shook, as he began to cry, resting his helm against his mother's chest, feeling the familiarity of his, how he had lied down against it as a sparkling, feeling the pulse of his mother's spark. How much he had missed it…

_Forgive me…_

He whispered it over the bond between his mother and himself.

Forgive him for his ignorance, his prideful stubbornness, his anger, forgive him for his harsh words in the med. bay, for not trying to understand and blindly hating him.

It was obvious his Mother, Megatron, had loved him beyond words, and he had seen it from his point of view as to why he had given him up to begin with.

_Forgive me Mama….I didn't know, I don't hate you….Mama forgive…._

He began crying harder against his mother, feeling the claw like fingers caress his helm and up and down his wings, as he felt nothing but love and understanding from the mech before him.

"You have nothing to be forgiven for, my darling…" Megatron whispered aloud to him and through the bond, sending his never-ending love and affection he had kept pent up inside himself for millennia.

He sent it to his sparkling who was now full grown and in his arms, and to the one in his carrying chamber, waiting to be born.

"My baby…." He whispered, smiling, "Mama's never gonna leave you again….Never again…" he kissed Bumblebee's helm, as the crying finally quieted down, and his sparkling just leaned there against him, seeking his comfort and love.

Like he should have been given all those solar-cycles ago.

Then he stiffened, when he heard engines. He looked over Bumblebee's shoulder, and saw the last mech he ever wanted to see.

...

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! YES! Oh and guys, I am obsessed with a submissive Megs, so I'm afraid any other future sparklings he and Optimus MIGHT have together will be born through him. Sorry.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 20

...

"Get behind me," he hissed to his son, never taking his optics off the mech before him.

_"Mama…?"_ he sniffled.

He spotted his mother's wings hitch, and immediately recognized the signal as a sign of warning and protectiveness. Bumblebee got behind him.

Megatron hissed, as Galvatron stood there, looking down at them with a smirk.

"Well. When were you going to tell me I was a grandmother already?" he jumped down a few feet away in front of them.

Wings hitched, Megatron snarled, as the mech approached them.

Galvatron froze at the angry tension in his son's stance. And then his smirk disappeared.

He's seen Cyclonus use the stance many times whenever a strange mech, with a mischievous gleam would go near Megatron when he was a sparkling, playing in the crystal gardens around their home.

He narrowed his optics at his son's swollen abdomen.

From the way Megatron was acting and the size of his abdomen, he was either going to have his sparkling today or tomorrow….

Galvatron growled, baring his fangs, "You shouldn't be out here. Where is your precious Prime, Megatron? Why does he not keep you where it is safe? Is he so incompetent-?"

Megatron snarled, cutting him off, "Don't ever say things like that about Optimus Prime!" he pointed a threatening finger at Galvatron, "He is one of the greatest mechs I've ever known, despite our history of fighting, and is by far a much needed improvement considering the past Primes we've had through history!" He lowered his hand, "I came here of my own accord."

Bumblebee stared between the two. Was this mech…..Megatron's spark Mother? His real carrier?

Then that would mean this mech was Bumblebee's….

He shuddered at the thought, and leaned closer to his mother, who immediately caressed his helm up and down to calm him.

Despite his current state, Megatron looked threatening and vicious when he was protective.

Galvatron had a feeling his son was going to be worse than Cyc, and immediately became cautious. He's seen his sparkling's sire when he was in a protective rage, and it would usually end up with the mech severely injured or worse….deactivated.

Megatron took more after his father in personality than he did his mother in looks. Galvatron walked towards him, prepared to show his son who exactly was in charge here, but he never got the chance.

There was a sudden roar of engines, and then suddenly, Galvatron was rammed into by a blue and red peter-bilt truck, and sent flying into the rock wall.

Optimus went into his bi-pedal mode.

Sighing in—relief? Exhaustion?—Megatron's wings lowered slightly.

The silver mech, looked under his arm at Bumblebee, quirking an optic ridge.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bumblebee whistled, _"Fine."_

He took his son's hand, and then walked towards Optimus Prime. The Prime snapped around, narrowing his optics angrily. This caused the two mechs to stop.

"What part of 'never leave the base unsupervised' do you not comprehend?" he snapped in a low rumble.

Megatron stiffened again, grip on Bee's hand tightening slightly.

"Now Optimus…" he was cut off when he felt one of those large fingers against his chest.

"I am not about to risk the well-being of my sparkling and your spark just because you needed air, or time alone or whatever reason you decided to come out here without informing us and bringing a chaperone!"

"Oh for spark's…" Megatron pushed the hand away, "Seekers did NOT spend half their existence being military models and protectors of sparklings for nothing! There is a reason we have these—" he lifted his hand, wiggling his claw like fingers for emphasis in front of Optimus' optics, "and that we are naturally born fighters!"

"That is no excuse!"

"I know it's not, but I am not a delicate wall flower for you and your men to coddle! I am a mech, yes I am carrying your sparkling, but I am NOT a weakling! When I was pregnant with Bee, he came out perfectly fine, even with the war going on!" Megatron snapped.

The Prime's antennae bent back, "You may be a strong mech, Megatron, but despite your reasoning, you are in a delicate state, carrying a sparkling that could be born at any second!"

"Do you take me for an idiot? I did not spend ten solar-cycles in med school for nothing Prime! I've delivered more sparklings in a day, than you have in your entire existence!" He jabbed his claw like fingers into Prime's chest angrily, "If it wasn't for me, Arcee and Moonracer wouldn't be here, if I hadn't done the C-section at the beginning of the birth, despite what that pompous idiot medic I was forced to work with told me it was unnecessary. Unnecessary my aft, Chromia's birth canal wasn't widening enough to get the sparklings out!"

Bumblebee blushed when he heard what his mother had said, before looking around a moment, not looking at the other two mechs. He squeaked when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and beeped when he saw Galvatron.

Galvatron looked at Bumblebee, "I'm not going to harm you, kid, you are my grandchild after all," He shook his helm as the two mechs fought, "Oh dear. They're already acting like a bonded couple."

He smiled and chuckled at the thought, before Bumblebee chirruped at him. He quirked an optics ridge at his grandson.

"Hmph. When you get to the age I am, then you'll know what I mean," he said gently.

Optimus growled, "I'm not saying you're an idiot. And it was a good call to perform the C-section on Mia, but you—!"

"EXACTLY! " Megatron lifted his finger in the air in the heat of the moment, "I know how this works, Prime, and to be clear, if I went into labor, or in the med. bay, alone or not, I would—!"

Megatron stopped mid-sentence freezing in place, his optics widening slightly in shock.

"…Ah…YEEEAAGH!" he clutched his abdomen, optic twitching.

_"Mom?"_ Bumblebee whistled.

Galvatron slapped a hand over his optics, immediately recognizing that yell. After all, he made that same yell when his energon broke, "Oh Primus, please don't tell me…."

Optimus jumped, before he reached for him in concern, all anger gone, "Megatron….?"

"GET ME BACK TO BASE AND CALL RATCHET YOU IDIOT! NOOOOOW!" Megatron shook gently, as energon leaked down past his thighs.

"Are you wounded?" Optimus asked, at seeing the energon with wide optics.

Megatron gave him a glare, as if Optimus had said something utterly stupid, before smacking a hand over his optics, " 'Am I wounded', he asks….NO! I'M IN LABOR YOU IMBECILE!"

Optimus stared at him dumbfounded. There was a moment of silence, as the three mechs around the pregnant stared at him with wide optics. Galvatron looked at Bumblebee before heaving a heavy sigh. The Prime was worse than Cyc. He placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

Megatron shook, before he snarled, "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR YOU STUPID, STUPID USELESS SIRE OF THIS SPARKLING? SPACE BRIDGE! NOOOOOOOOOW!"

...

REVIEEEEW! Or I send Ratchet after you!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 people!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness ahead!

...

Chapter 21

...

To say Ratchet was panicking was an understatement.

The moment Optimus Prime came in carrying Megatron, who was in labor, he nearly had a spark attack. He immediately ushered them both in to the med. bay, spluttering and barking out orders to Knockout and Breakdown to get their afts in this med. bay now.

Bumblebee came through next. With a certain purple mech coming up beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

Again, Ratchet almost had a spark attack.

"What is HE doing here?"

"Oh gee Ratchet, nice way to greet your old friend," Galvatron snorted, crossing his arm over his chest plate.

Ratchet growled, pointing a finger at the large mech's face, "You are no friend of mine…."

Galvatron gasped, and then placed a hand over his chest plates in mock pain, "You wound me dear Hatchet."

"Get out of the base, before I send you to the pit…."

Bumblebee cut in, _"Ratchet, wait, it's okay."_

Ratchet stared at Bumblebee, "….Bumblebee, you don't know this mech as I do…."

_"Ratchet, he's my grandmother…."_ The scout immediately slapped his hands over his mouth guard.

The medic's optics widened and his jaw dropped. Galvatron looked between the two, before he sighed and tapped Ratchet's mouth shut, and then pulled his grandson close to him.

"Don't you have a patient to be attending to?"

Ratchet was snapped from his stupefied gaze, and glared at Galvatron, before he went into the med. bay.

…..

Megatron threw back his helm and roared as a contracted ran though his being, causing Optimus to jumped back at the suddenness of it. His pelvic plating was gone, and he was in the med. berth, with the berth retracted slightly so he was in a sort of sitting position.

Ratchet came in, and seemed unfazed by it. June was watching, and she seemed to be pale in the face plates.

"Good, the contractions at strong," Knockout said, patting his leader's hand.

"How…Grah!...exactly is that….NGAH!...a GOOD thing?" Megatron demanded,

"It means the birthing itself might-!"

"RAAAAAAAGH! RATCHET GET PRIME'S SPAWN **OUT OF ME**!" Megatron shrieked.

Ratchet raised his hands in a calming gesture, "Remember Megatron, even intakes, okay? Even intakes…."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT **UP!**" Megatron screamed, as another contraction hit.

Ratchet and Knockout looked at each other.

"Was he like this when he gave birth to Bee?" he asked.

Knockout smirked, "You have no idea how bad of a mouth he had on him when he went into labor with the little speed demon."

Megatron cursed again and screamed.

….

Galvatron sat outside the med. bay with Bumblebee, feeling a bit….crowded. He really didn't like enclosed areas. He got it from his mate. The humans stared at him, and he felt years' worth of paranoia come to surface. But he ignored it.

Humans weren't worth his time to get nervous over.

Bumblebee was trembling slightly, with anxiety and more curiosity.

Miko was pacing biting her nails, nervously. Mostly because Megatron was in labor, and that no one allowed her, and the others to go inside. But she was also nervous about the large mech sitting beside Bumblebee. Galvatron ignored her, simply tapping his fingers against his knee.

Bumblebee sighed.

Galvatron suddenly winced when his comm. went off. He reached up and turned it on, biting his lip.

"Hello?" he said gently,

_"GALVATRON! Where the flying frag are you? I wake up and find you gone and now I can't get your energy reading anywhere!"_ his mate roared.

Galvatron whined softly, causing Bee to looked at him with a quirked optic ridge, "Uh, Cyc….heh, yeah funny story about that….I'm….in the Autobot's base….."

_"…care to repeat that?"_

"I'm in the Autobot's base, where Megatronus is currently giving birth to his sparkling," Galvatron said, studying his sharp finger tips, trying not to draw suspicion form the others.

There was a moment of static silence at the other end of the comm. link. For a moment, Galvatron was afraid Cyclonus would have one of his fainting spells.

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME OUR SPARKLING'S IN LABOR AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO GET ME?"_

Galvatron clutched his helm, feeling a headache on its way. Bumblebee whistled to him in concern, but he waved him off, not wanting his assistance. He did not need Cyc screaming in his audios, not with the addition of Megatron's cursing, and screaming from the med. bay. He growled.

"Cyc…."

_"Don't 'Cyc' me, you should have woken me up! Now I am going to be standing here, worried sick about you, while you're practically putting yourself in danger!"_

"You don't sound worried."

_"That is because I am fragging UPSET, you little upstart!"_

"I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay?"

_"Oh no, don't you dare cut this link, you-!"_

Galvatron cut the link, then groaned at the pain running through his processor.

It only worsened when Megatron's scream rang throughout the base.

…..

Megatron gritted his sharp denta, growling, and shrieking up to the heavens above.

Holding his legs a part, Knockout and Optimus each held one of his hands. Knockout winced under the intense pressure, the metal of his hand groaning, as Megatron left dents in his fingers.

"Ratchet…..Is it out YET?" he let out a high-pitched squeak at the end of his sentence.

Optimus took the pain optics shut tightly, teeth grit, as he felt Megatron's sharp digits sinking into his hand. Knockout had his sentiments and condolences.

Ratchet, with June watching from behind him, was kneeling before Megatron, hands out in preparation to catch the sparkling when it would slip out.

"Nope! I still don't see the head! PUSH harder Megatron!" Ratchet grumbled.

"I AM PUSHING YOU INSOLENT PIECE OF—AAAAAGH!"

June was staring, as the mechs waited there. Even though these were large alien life forms, and despite that the one in labor was considered a "male", she felt like she was in the hospital, with a woman giving birth to her baby.

"YOU-!" Everyone jumped, and then Optimus yelled in pain when Megatron grabbed his antennae, and yanked him down to optic level, "PIT SPAWNED SON OF A GLITCH! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WHEN THIS SPARKLING COMES OUT OF ME, BUT NOT BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOUR SPIKE! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME WITH IT AGAIN!" he finally let go of Optimus, causing the mech to stumble back into a tray of medical tools, his left antennae now dented and bent.

Prime's left optic twitched, as he reached up and rubbed it.

Knockout snickered, "You should've seen what happened to Skyquake when Breakdown grabbed him by his wing while in labor. Oh man, it took me—!" Knockout grimaced, and tensed, as Megatron squeezed his hand, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Get it out NOW!" Megatron screeched, "Yank it out if you have to!"

Ratchet shook his helm, "Megatron, this takes time, and if I yank it out there could be damage and—"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET IT OUT OF MY BODY! PLEEEEEEEASE!" he wailed at the next contraction rippled through his entire body, with small whimpers.

Prime suddenly forgot about his antennae, and immediately rushed over, and caressed Megatron's helm. The silver mech looked at him, taking in shaky intakes.

"It'll be all right Megatron…..just focus….." Optimus whispered, reassuringly, "You've done this before…."

The silver seeker trembled, staring at Optimus with wide red optics, before off-lined them and nodded. Optimus caressed his helm again, smiling warmly down to him.

Megatron mumbled something, that Prime didn't catch, before he threw back his helm and wailed, as the next contraction hit.

"I'm beginning to see the helm!" Ratchet yelled.

June was now jumping around, like a nurse internee who the first to ever see a baby being born. She was squealing excitedly, catching Ratchet's baffled look. Ratchet quirked an optic ridge at her, and was ignored by her.

"Oh my god, it's almost here!" she bounced on her heels.

Megatron gave her a wide opticked look, "Not HELPING June! EEEEEAAAAGH!"

…..

Miko was fidgeting, her nerves in end. Raf was rocking back and forth as he waited, humming to himself, trying not to wince at the screams. Jack rested his head in his hands, taking in deep breaths, to keep his anxiety in check.

Breakdown paced back and forth, while Soundwave sat beside his brother, tapping his fingers on his knees. Galvatron had Bumblebee fast asleep against his shoulder.

He watched the gold and black mech quietly, like a lioness would her cubs in the middle of the night at its most dangerous. He caressed the little mech's helm with a soft purr, despite the screeches and curses coming from the med. bay.

Suddenly, Arcee and Bulkhead came zooming in and transformed.

Bulkhead was panting, as Breakdown went to check on him.

"We…..heard the news from Cade, and got here as quickly as we could…." Bulkhead wheezed.

Breakdown grabbed Bulkhead's arm, and pulled him to a chair, "Come on now, sit down big guy, you and the femme need rest….."

Everyone jumped when one incredibly loud scream rang throughout the base, resonating off the walls. Bulkhead blinked in astonishment.

"…..and I thought Starscream was the screamer," Arcee snorted.

"Watch it two-wheeler," Starscream spat.

Soundwave rolled his optics behind his screen mask, before there was another shriek from a different mech.

"GRRAAAGH! YOU DENTED MY FINGERS AND SCRATCHED MY DOOR!" Big guess who that was.

"WELL THEN DON'T—NGH!—HOLD MY—GRRRNNGH!—HAND NEXT TIME KNOCKOUT!" Megatron answered angrily, and painfully.

"That is if there even IS a next time once I've neutered the Prime!" Knockout snapped.

"OVER MY OFF-LINE CORPSE!" Megatron snapped.

Starscream looked at his brother, then back at the med. bay. The back at Soundwave again.

"Are you following this?"

Soundwave shook his helm.

…..

Megatron roared.

"Almost out…he's almost here Megatron…." Ratchet said, "Just one or two more pushes…."

The silver mech let out a sob, before he pushes as hard as he could at the next contraction. Optimus placed a hand on his back as he sat up, to make it easier for the sparkling to come out.

Megatron took in heavy intakes, tears staining his cheeks.

"You're doing great Megatron," Optimus whispered, rubbing one of his wings, "Just a few more pushes, c'mon….let's see our little mech….."

The mech in labor stared at Optimus, with pain etched into his face, twisted in a grimace. Then he gave a watery smile.

"You're going to make an amazing father, Optimus," he said hoarsely.

Prime stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled warmly, "I think you'll also make an amazing mother," he kissed Megatron's helm, leaving a small trail from between his optics, up one of his brows, caressing his face, "I know you will….."

Then, the next contraction hit, and Megatron shrieked. Optimus pulled away, and to stand beside Ratchet to watch his son come out. He bit into the knuckle of his fist, shaking in anticipation that's been locked up in him from the day he found out Megatron was carrying.

"PUSH!" Ratchet yelled.

Knockout yelled out in pain, as his small servo was broken, Megatron screamed in utter agony, as he pushed with all his being, putting everything into it, June was screeching in excitement, caught up in the thrill of the moment as she and Optimus, who covered his mouth as he watched as one of Primus' miracles took place before them.

….

Everything froze, and grew silent, save for the sound panting intakes of an exhausted Megatron from within the med. bay. The humans held their breath, listening. Everyone waited anxiously.

And then they heard it.

A new voice wailed, breaking the atmosphere and filling everyone with relief and joy.

Miko fell back in her chair, sighing relief, while Jack stood up and whooped with Raf, the two boys slapping each other five.

Soundwave leaned into Starscream, while Breakdown, placed a hand over his spark, while Bulkhead placed a hand on Breakdown's shoulder. Bumblebee jumped out of recharge when he heard the wail, and then remember what was happening, before looking at his grandmother, who smiled at him.

"You're baby brother's here," Galvatron whispered.

Arcee allowed herself a smile.

…

Megatron on-lined his optics, before looking up slowly, shakily, and then felt tears filling his optics, when he saw the small, delicate creature in Ratchet's arms.

A silver and blue sparkling, covering in energon, his face plates scrunched up, as the light shined in his new optics. He coughed, before Ratchet wrapped the small bundle in a blue blanket, and handed him to Optimus.

Prime stared, his large hands big enough to almost engulf the little being he held. The sparkling coughed and gave out whimpers and sniffles, before on-lining his optics, and looking up at its father. The sparkling stared at him with purple-blue optics, reaching out a small servo towards the large mech looking down at him.

Optimus felt the tears slide from his optics, as he took the little one's tiny servo in his very large on, letting him grab his finger, and study it.

"Hello….my baby…..I'm you Father…." Optimus whispered, not quite believing that this beautiful and gorgeous being in his arms was his son, "I'm your father…." He rubbed his helm against his son's.

The sparkling mewled, touching the large mech's face, before he felt the spark he's been attached to beckon for him. The sparkling chirped, and cooed, mewling.

Optimus then remembered his son's mother and looked at Megatron, who lied there on the berth, exhausted. He bit his lower lip, as the Prime came towards him.

He sat up, ignoring the ache in his joints, his arms opened for his sparkling.

"Here he is…." Optimus whispered, gently handing the tiny being to the silver mech.

Megatron held the sparkling cradled to his chest plate, reaching up to gently caress the small antennae at the side of his son's helm. The little one looked so much like his father. He had his helm, and when he got older and matured, he would resemble him. But his optics were shaped like his Mother's, and he was silver where red would be, and small little highlights of purple in the blue. Megatron purred, before leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"So you're the one I've been waiting for all this time," He smiled, caressing the tiny, porcelain colored cheek.

The sparkling smiled and giggled, before touching his mother's face, tiny digits caressing his scars, before rubbing his own face plates against his mother's with a soft purr, like a little kitten.

Megatron gave his own deep purr, cradling the sparkling close, before placing him over his chest plates. Optimus leaned over both of them, smiling down at his son.

Ratchet, June and Knockout, despite his broken servo, smiled at the scene before them. The little one off-lined his optics, and fell into a light recharge, both his spark parents close to him. Megatron ran his fingers down his son's back, and smiled at him.

"What shall he be called, Prime?" Megatron whispered.

Optimus tilted his helm, before smirking, "Maximum."

The silver mech looked at Optimus, and smirked also, "Maximum. Has a nice ring to it."

Prime hummed before he and Megatron watched their son in recharge.

…..

Miko dashed into the med. bay two hours later, much to Ratchet's annoyance. Jack and Raf, for once, dashed in with her, full of excitement to see the little sparkling.

They were stopped, however by a stern looking June Darby.

"If you're gonna come in here, you have to be quiet," she said softly, "The little one's asleep."

Bumblebee buzzed quietly, as he tip-toed in, to see the newborn. And he wanted to whoop for joy when he saw the small little one in Prime's arms. Megatron was in recharge also, exhausted from the hours of labor.

Bumblebee picked up the three children, and placed them on his shoulder, walking towards the mech holding the sparkling.

The moment the little mech came into view, Miko had to cover her mouth in order to keep herself from squealing and waking the little one up.

"Oh wow…." Jack whispered.

Raf stared, his little brown eyes wide in curiosity at the sight of a small robotic infant.

"Everyone," Optimus whispered, caressing the little one's helm.

Despite his soft voice, his tone still demanded attention from the others.

"This is my son, Maximum."

Miko's grin only widened, as she jumped up and down, "Hi Maxi! I'm you Auntie Miko…." She whispered.

Megatron on-lined an optic and smirked, before letting out a soft chuckle.

Maximum shifted, but simply turned over, so he was lying against his father's chest plate.

"Naaaw, he's so cute….."

Bumblebee looked back, to see it was Starscream who whispered this, smiling warmly at the little one. Soundwave removed his mask, smiling warmly at the sight of the little bundle of innocence in Prime's arms.

Arcee smirked down at the newborn, "He's gonna be a spark breaker when he grows up, Prime."

"Hmph," Optimus grunted in response.

Barricade smiled, "Oh, I can't wait until mine and Bumblebee's are born."

Megatron snorted and grumbled, "If the sparkling is anything like it's carrier, you keep it five miles away from Maximum."

Barricade glared in annoyance at Megatron, while Bumblebee snickered.

Bumblebee chirruped, and mewled softly to his new baby brother. Then Megatron stiffened, when Galvatron came in, pushing a protesting Ratchet out of his way.

He walked over to where the sparkling was. Optimus tensed slightly, holding Maximums closer to his body. Galvatron simply leaned forwards, looking the little one over, with a studious look. Then, he smiled warmly at the little one, before he reached down, ignoring the hitch in the two parents breathing intakes, and caressed Maximum's helm.

Maximum gave a small beep, before purring and snuggling closer to his father.

Galvatron smiled warmly, "He's beautiful," then he gave prime stern look, "You better take good care of the sparkling," he leaned forwards optics narrowed, as he whispered, only loud enough for Prime to here, "and Megatronus. He cares a great deal for you. Don't break his spark again."

Optimus watched Galvatron, as he turned and walked off.

"I'll give Ratchet coordinates near my ship, but I'll be stopping in from time to time to check in on my grandchildren," he said, waving at them.

Arcee looked ready to blast him.

"Let him go," Prime said gently. At her confused look, he explained, "He is no longer considered a threat."

Arcee snorted, as she watched the purple con walk away.

Maximum yawned, before purring softly again.

...

Miss me? Enjoy and review!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 EEEEE! (clears throat)

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness ahead!

...

Chapter 22

...

Optimus sat in a chair beside Megatron's med. berth, that Christmas, as the grey mech slept. He was rocking back and forth, rocking little Maximum into recharge. He was still in shock that he was a father now, holding his newborn son to him, even after staying in the med. bay all night with his child and his child's mother.

Was this what it was like for other fathers? Did they ever feel the disbelief and the pure joy of holding their child for the first time? How could they not?

He nuzzled and held on to his darling son. So precious and delicate, he was afraid he'd break him in his large hands.

The Prime heard the footsteps of everyone outside the med. bay, working quietly. It was Christmas day, and, despite some of those who wanted to deny it, they were all excited about the Christmas party tonight.

He heard Megatron shifting in the recovery berth, and then saw the silver seeker on-line his optics and wake up with a light groan of pain. Prime heard a small curse, and he stared with wide optics, as Megatron stood up from the berth, ignoring Optimus' baffled expression.

"Megatron, you really shouldn't….." he started.

He was cut off with a snapped reply, "I am not sitting on my aft on Christmas Day, Optimus! I promised I'd help Barricade and Soundwave decorate the base!"

Optimus spluttered his words for a moment in disbelief, before he clearly said, "But you're body still needs time to recover from labor! Besides, they already have decorated the entire base! You've only been recovering for eight hours! It can take a few days!"

Megatron glared at Optimus, as he used the berth before him to help him balance out. Optimus stood up to his pedes, holding Maximum, who was asleep, curled up in his father's large servos.

"I have suffered worse than labor, Prime. I think my body can handle this," Megatron hissed, limping over and then pulling Maximum from Optimus' arms, and cradling the little one to his own chest plate. Prime blinked, before he realized Maximum was now with his mother.

Maximum mewled and woke up at the sudden exchange. When he saw who it was holding him, he smiled and mewled, reaching towards his carrier. Megatron smiled and then caressed his son's helm, letting his tiny little angel take his claw in his small servos.

"See? Maximum wants me up and about, don't you Maxi? You want to be shown off to all the mechs and the femme on this base, and show them how wonderful you are, don't you?" he scratched under his son's chin, smiling proudly.

Maximum purred, before holding his mother's large digit, "Ah!" Megatron smirked, before kissing the crest on his son's helm, purring.

"…Maxi," Optimus quirked an optic ridge.

Megatron pouted when Optimus snorted, and gave a small laugh.

"Barely a day old, and you're already giving him a nickname and prattling to him," he smiled.

Megatron huffed, before he limped towards the med. bay door. He was about to open it, when Optimus stopped him, by placing his own servo over the handle to stop Megatron from going through it. The silver mech looked at Optimus with an annoyed glare.

The glare disappeared when Optimus gave him a serious look.

"You are not ready to come out of recovery. I don't care how tough you are, I will not have you injure yourself, because you are feeling restless," he said firmly.

Megatron growled, moving Maximum to be cradled in one arm, and pointed his pointed digit in Optimus' face, "Make me."

Prime narrowed his optics, until he spotted the small green vegetation hanging above them. Then he smirked when he remembered what it represented. After all, Barricade had explained it to him very flamboyantly, using Bumblebee to help with his example.

"Very well. I accept the challenge," he pointed up at the plant, "Do you know what that is?"

Megatron quirked an optic ridge at the plant, "No. What symbol could an organic plant hold that's so important? And how is this going to keep me in bed rest?"

"Easily. It holds a very interesting custom," Optimus leaned forwards, his sneaky smirk unnerving Megatron, who immediately held Maximum closer, in case he had to make a run for it.

"And exactly…..what is this custom?" he asked, and suddenly wondered if he should have.

Prime smirked, "I'll show you," he took Megatron's chin, caressing it under his thumb, and then kissed him on the lips.

Megatron became so shocked, it was like he was beside himself, as his knees caved in from shock, his stiff joints form labor….and something else that was sweet, and left him weak.

Maximum stared at his parents, mewling, as he looked between the two mechs. What were they doing? It looked interesting.

Optimus picked up Megatron bridal style, still kissing him, before carrying him towards the recovery berth and laying him down on it gently. Megatron grunted, lying there on the recovery berth, breathless from shock—and slight arousal—from the kiss he had just been subjected to.

Prime still had that smirk on his face plates, which caused Megatron to blush and glare at him.

Maximums squeaked, before letting out a series of chirps and squeals. Megatron looked down, blinking, before hushing him, and then holding him close to his chest plates.

"Such a noisy little thing….." he whispered, before lying back on the berth, "Fine, you win Prime. I'll stay in recovery. But only because I want to, not because you said so, and coerced me to do so!"

Optimus' smirk changed into one of his warm smiles, before he kissed the mech on the forehead.

"Good."

He left Megatron sitting there, holding their son, with wide optics.

If he had bothered to look back before he left the med. bay, he would've seen the smile form in Megatron's face, as the silver seeker lied back down with his sparkling in his arms.

…..

Breakdown entered the med. bay, to find Megatron still lying on the med. berth, and holding a sleeping Maximum against his chest plate. Smiling, the groundling came over, with something behind his back.

Megatron gave a small snort, before he on-lined his optics, and blinked in surprise when he saw Breakdown standing there. Maximum was still in recharge, pressing himself to his mother, listening to his spark beat.

"Hello Breakdown," Megatron said softly, tracing a claw up and down his son's helm lovingly.

Breakdown smiled, "Merry Christmas, Megatron, sir."

The two mechs tilted their helms to the side. Then Breakdown took something out from behind his back, and gave a lopsided grin to Megatron.

"I…..uh…..got some things for you and the sparkling. Well, actually Barricade and I made it, but uh….well….." he cleared his throat, before placing the small gift wrapped in silver paper.

Megatron blinked in surprise, before gently securing his son so his helm as cradled in the crook of his arm, and then neatly opened the gift.

Carefully, with uncharacteristic dexterity, he opened the box.

Red optics widened slightly, before softening and a smile formed on Megatron's face.

Two items were in the box. Megatron reached in, and the first item, was a locket. On it was the letter "M". He smiled down at Maximum.

"The locket's for Maximum. We printed the first letter of his name on it, the moment he was born. Ratchet let us put pictures of you and Optimus in there…you know just in case…..well…." Breakdown shrugged.

Megatron nodded in understanding. If the war ended with one of Maximum's parents dead, then at least he'll have the gift of knowing what they looked like, before they died, "This was a very thoughtful gift."

The second item to come out, was a very, very large dark purple heating blanket. It was made for two full grown mechs….and even might include a little sparkling. He smiled.

"Ah, a useful gift," he whispered, before pulling the blanket out completely and wrapped it around himself and his sparkling. Maximum gave a small snort, before beeping softly, and then on-lining his optics.

"Oh?" he mewled, looking around the new world of purple.

Then it disappeared, and he saw his carrier's face. He patted it gently, with a purr, familiarizing the feel of it, before smiling at his mother. Megatron held his son closer, as the two snuggled into the warm blanket.

Breakdown chuckled at the small noise the sparkling made, and then quietly left the mother and sparkling to bond.

As he left, the silver seeker spoke to his sparkling,

Megatron caressed his son's helm, and made a promise, "I'm not leaving this time…." He sealed it with a peck to his son's optics.

…..

Breakdown whistled to himself as he went to go check on Barricade.

The moment he turned a corner, he ran into a certain large green mech.

"OOMF!" Bulkhead grunted, while holding two large cubes of energon. Breakdown steadied himself and Bulkhead, placing his hands on the wrecker's chest.

"Whoo, thanks there Breaky, thought I was gonna drop 'em…" Bulkhead said, looking down at Breakdown, giving him a grin.

The blue mech blushed at the nickname and Bulkhead's smile, "…..I, eh…sorry…..didn't see ya there…."

"Ah, it's all right. Not the first time anyone's ran into me," Bulkhead said, "Kind of like that day at the construction site remember?"

Breakdown pressed his face in Bulkhead's chest with a snort, trying to keep Bulkhead from seeing his smile. How could he forget?

"When I was zooming down the halls my first day on the job because I was late, and I ended up ramming you and Quake to the ground…." He snickered.

The two mech both laughed hard, like the memory was one of the funniest ones for them. It wasn't that funny, but it felt so good to laugh together again. But soon the laughter died down, and the two mechs were now leaning on each other for support, Breakdown's helm resting against Bulkhead's shoulder, while Bulk placed a large hand on his shoulder too, giving it a good pat now and then. The energon cubes lay forgotten on the floor in the corridor.

"Ah, good times…" Bulkhead said, gently, nearly sounding out of breath.

"Yeah…."

The two mechs went silent, and in that moment, Breakdown realized what he was doing. He immediately pulled away from Bulkhead, and reached up to rub the back of his helm, his face still blushing.

"So….I'll see ya later at the party?" Breakdown smirked.

Bulkhead blinked, before he nodded, "Uh…yeah, sure Breaky."

Breakdown rubbed up and down his arm, before he passed Bulkhead, and the moment he turned the corner and was out of sight, he pressed his back to the wall.

_What was I doing?_, he thought, aghast at his actions just moment ago.

Why had he just leaned into Bulkhead like some love struck youngling, in a daze? Oh frag, why did he even blush by just being close to the wrecker?

He turned around and banged his helm against the wall.

"What. Is wrong. With me?" he gritted out at each pound of his helm.

After a few minutes of doing this, he shook his helm around, then slapped himself in the cheeks lightly, before taking in deep intakes. He sighed, before rubbing at his optics.

_I'm getting old for this! Why the slag am I acting like this? OOOOH!,_ Breakdown grabbed his helm in frustration.

He looked around the corner, and saw the Bulkhead was still standing there, and was now talking with Bumblebee, his son's bond-mate. Bulkhead laughed, and Breakdown found himself stupefied.

The way Bulkhead's optics lit up, the way his smile seemed so carefree and happy and how his entire body laughed with him, in small rattles…..Breakdown felt a dreamy smile grace his lips, without realizing it. It was almost like he hadn't changed at all….

Barricade stopped and stared at his mother. Then he looked between him and Bulkhead, before he smiled knowingly.

_Hmm. Maybe after I'm done with Megs and Oppy, I'll get to Mom and Bulky,_ he thought.

With that, he passed his mother and went to Bumblebee, with a squeal.

….

Bulkhead, as soon as he was down talking with Bee and Barricade, immediately walked into the empty, decorated Rec. Room, and placed the cubes down.

He looked around a moment to make sure no one was around, before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

What the slag had just happened between him and Breakdown?

Sure, he and Breakdown was getting along due to the truce, but…

_Oh slag…..what if….what if I'm falling for him again? Oh man…Slaggit, his bond-mate just died!,_ Bulkhead thought, panicking slightly, _what kind of adoptive brother am I to Skyquake, if I go after his widow? Wait, what if Quake wants me to take care of him? Oh man…._

Bulkhead began pacing back and forth, as he tries to think it through, but all that came out was how anxious he now was!

"Bulk?"

"AAAAAGH!" he screamed in that girly, high-pitched voice.

Arcee and Miko blinked, staring at Bulkhead with wide eyes. The green giant gulped, before he turned away, whistling.

Miko raised an eyebrow, "Okaaay…."

...

Hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay, I'm visitin family this weekend, and can;t update as much! Review though!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness ahead!

...

Chapter 23

...

The space bridge opened to the Nemesis.

Barricade was bouncing back and forth in excitement, as he and the others waited for the arrival of the two mechs.

Starscream was tapping his sharp, claw like fingers against his arm, as he waited with Barricade, slightly irritated by his bouncing excitement.

Breakdown was watching his son with a quirked optic, mentally wondering if his son had consumed energon treats again.

Then, Dirge and Obsidian appeared.

And Barricade slumped and whined.

"That's not the outfit I had Knockout make you!" he yelled, optics twitching in irritation.

Obsidian rolled his optics, placing his hands on his red silk clad hips. He was wearing a red dress-like outfit, with a black belt, and wearing a Santa hat.

Obviously, Obsidian cut off the white fluff that Knockout and Barricade had spent HOURS sewing to the ends of the sleeves and the bottom.

"I wore it at least," Obsidian shrugged.

Dirge smirked, "You know how our big brother is Barri. He's a perfectionist."

"BAH!" Barricade threw his hands in the air in exasperation, before crossing his arms over his chest, and pouting.

Breakdown smirked, before he went over and hugged his eldest son. Obsidian smiled, and giggled, as he hugged his mother.

"Hi Mama," he said softly.

"Hey Sid," Breakdown answered, before he pulled away, and went to his other son.

Dirge let out a deep rumbling purr, as he hugged his mother, nearly enclosing the silver and blue mech in his mammoth arms. After a moment, Breakdown kissed his son's cheek, before pulling away.

Then, Dirge ran for Screamer.

Starscream squawked, when he was suddenly picked up, and his face was being kissed over and over by his mate. But instead of becoming a pile of angry hissing seeker, he just smiled, and blushed.

"Missed you…" Dirge purred, before lifting Starscream up further, so he could press the side of his helm to his mate's swollen abdomen. The sparkling kicked "And Daddy missed you too!" he said to the sparkling growing in Starscream, before kissing his mate's abdomen.

Breakdown snorted, and shook his helm smiling, "Oh dear, he's just like his father when I was carrying."

Obsidian snickered.

"Ah yes, I remember you once yelling at him for coddling you."

The mechs turned and saw Megatron, standing there, holding and feeding Maximum.

Obsidian's optics widened, before the narrowed at Barricade angrily, "You didn't tell me the sparkling was born?"

Maximum stared at the mech in red, wrapped up securely in a blue blanket, as he suckled the energon formula from his bottle. He stopped suckling with a small 'pop', and cooed, before his mother caressed the silver crest on his helm.

"Don't get your thrusters in a twist Obsidian. He's only a day old," Megatron hissed, holding the little one close to his spark.

"Megatron, sir, you should be in recovery, after the birth!" Breakdown said.

Megatron glared, "Noted and ignored, Breakdown. I got enough grief from Optimus Prime about it."

Maximum giggled, and stuck his small hand in his mouth, and suckled on it.

"EEE! So CUTE!" Barricade scurried over and leaned towards little Maximum.

Maximum stared at the strange new mech, and mewled in slight surprise and fright, "Eh….eh…." he whimpered uncertainly.

He curled up and hid in his mother's chest and under the blanket with a chirp.

"Aw, don't be scared, little guy. I won't bite!" Barricade pouted, reaching to pull back the flap hiding little Maximum from the world, and reaching in to poke his helm.

"Uh…..Barricade…." Megatron started to warn the young groundling.

CHOMP!

There was a small moment of silence.

"YEEEEOOOW!" Barricade pulled his now dented finger from Maximum's mouth.

Maximum snuggled back against his carrier, ignoring Barricade's shout.

"Ooooh! That little monster bit me!" he hissed.

Breakdown rolled his optics, "Barricade, you used to do the same thing when you were a sparkling, you always bit your brother Dirge when he was hogging the security blanket, or a strange mech when he tried to touch you."

Barricade pouted, "But…"

Megatron rolled his optics and shook his helm, as Barricade and Breakdown began getting into a small argument. Then he placed the bottle in his sub-space, looked down at Maximum and smiled, when he saw two sets of tiny fangs in the little mech's mouth: two on the bottom, two on top.

He made a soft purring noise, as he slept against his carrier.

Shaking his helm again, Megatron limped over to the wall, leaned his back against it and sat down, sighing, as he held his small bundle close to him.

"My little Maximum," he sighed, kissing his sparkling's helm, "I still can't believe you're here at last…."

His son mewled in his sleep, before sticking his small thumb in his mouth. Megatron laughed softly, before rubbing his son's back.

…..

Miko, Raf and Jack watched as little Maximum slept. Megatron had set him down for a minute to go get some energon and had asked the kids to watch him.

Raf smiled.

"This is so cool…" Miko said gently, "I just want to reach out and play with his little antennae…"

"I don't think Megs would be happy with that," Jack said, smirking.

Raf laughed gently, "No, Optimus told me that mech's with antennae like him, have very sensitive sensors there. So if you pinch them, he'll feel pain."

Miko pouted, "I don't wanna hurt the little guy. He's too cute to hurt….."

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?"

The kids all looked up and smiled when they saw Bulkhead.

"Hey Bulk! We're watching little Maxi, until Megs gets back with some energon," Miko smiled.

Bulkhead smiled down at the little one. Maximum's antennae twitched as he slept there on the med. berth. The large green ex-wrecker tilted his helm down at the little one.

It's been eons since he's seen a sparkling. The war made it very difficult for mechs and femmes to find bond-mates let alone make families. It was almost alien to see one of these tiny, innocent beings.

He wanted to reach out and touch the small creature, caress his helm, hold him to his chest plate to cuddle and protect from the dangerous world all around.

Maximum suddenly cooed, and on-lined his purple-blue optics. He looked at Bulkhead curiously, letting out a small chirrup.

The giant mech moved back slightly, afraid he would overwhelm and scare the little sparkling with his large presence. Maximums blinked in wonder up at the giant before him.

"Uh….hi…." Bulkhead said, nervously, waving his large hand.

The little mechling suddenly smiled and giggled.

"Ah….." he cooed and reached out his tiny arms to the large, giant mech he was meeting. He looked comfortable enough to snuggle up against!

Bulkhead just stared at the little one with wide optics, "Uh…."

Miko giggled, "I think Maxi wants you to hold him!"

"Really?" Bulkhead asked, in surprise.

"Yeah! Go on Bulk, I'm sure Megs won't mind!" Miko said, smiling encouragingly.

Bulkhead fiddled with his fingers for a moment, shifting his pedes nervously, trying to make a decision. He took in a deep intake, before he gently took the tiny being in his giant hands.

Maximum giggled, smiling, and clapping his small hands, as he was lifted from the berth, still reaching for the giant green mech. Bulkhead held the sparkling up to optic level. Maximum mewled, and touched the chin guard on Bulkhead's face. The wrecker went still, as the tiny being studied his face, gazing at him in wonder.

The green giant smiled at the child, before caressing the little one's helm, gently flicking his antennae. Maximum giggled, clapping his small hands.

"Abah!" he giggled.

Bulkhead snorted, and chuckled gently, "Aw….well aren't you a sight for sore optics."

Maximum squealed, as he rubbed noses with the giant mech.

"I could eat you up!" Bulkhead snickered, before lifting little Maximum up and blowing a small raspberry into the little one's belly.

"EEEEE!" Maximum squealed, cringing and giggling.

Miko, Raf and Jack covered their mouths, to hide their giggles, at Bulkhead playing with little Maximum.

Megatron stepped into the room, holding to energon cubes and froze, lifting and optic ridge at the sigh before him.

"Oooh, I'm gonna eat you up, I am! ARARARA!" Bulkhead said, pretending to "nibble" at the little one's belly.

The silver seeker cleared his throat. The wrecker peeked out under Maximum's arm pit, and then immediately pulled the sparkling away from the his face. He reached up and rubbed the back of his helm, humming.

"Uh….found him out here…thought he could use someone bigger to watch him," Bulkhead said, cradling the happy, giggling sparkling in his mammoth arm.

"Uh-huh," Megatron answered, before he reached out and gently took his sparkling from Bulkhead, with a purr.

The little one answered with a quieter purr, as he snuggled against his carrier's chest plate, antennae twitching, and slowly slipping back into a small nap. Megatron smiled, rubbing his son's small back, up and down.

Maximum mewled, as he slipped off back into his small dream world.

"I see you like sparklings," Megatron said, not taking his optics off his son.

Bulkhead blushed, "Ah, well….I mean they're all right! Eh…."

The silver seeker smiled, "You adore them, huh? Not that I blame you."

The green mech sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's true. They're just so rare, and precious. Haven't seen them in eons….."

"I know how that feels," Megatron answered, before he kissed his son's helm, "Well, I'm going to check on the other carrying mechs."

The silver mech turned and left the green mech standing there, blinking after him. Bulkhead looked at the kids.

"Did I really just have small talk with Megatron?" he said.

Miko smiled, "You better believe it Bulk."

...

review please


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 and Happy Easter everyone!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness, argument

...

Chapter 24

...

Optimus entered the rec room, looking at a data pad, when the next thing he knew, he was getting a face full of red.

Obsidian, who had been running down the hall, having Ratchet chase him, had forgotten to look where he was going, and rammed into Prime.

"Oomf!" he yelled.

The Prime fell backwards, seeing stares, before shaking his helm to clear. He blushed, as he stared at the young mech on top of him.

"Uh…." He started.

Obsidian squeaked, before he scrambled off the Prime, and into Ratchet's arms.

"Sorry sir…." He said.

The blue and red mech stood up, with a groan, picking up the data pad he had dropped, as he did so. Then he stared at the outfit that the younger mech was wearing.

"Ah…."

"Prime, you remember my bond-mate Obsidian?" Ratchet said.

Prime heard the small warning undertone of Ratchet's casual sounding voice: He's mine, you touch my lover, I will kill you.

"Ah yes, I remember," Optimus said, standing up, and then reaching out to shake the mech's hand.

The young Decepticon shook his hand, "An honor to see you again sir."

"Hmm, same here, Obsidian," Prime said, smiling, "Welcome to our base, I hope you enjoy your visit."

The young seeker purred, and pressed himself up against Ratchet, "I'm sure I will…"

Prime nodded to them, as he walked passed them, "I'll leave you two, to yourselves," he looked back at his data pad, as he went to the control room.

He pretended not to hear the resounding boom of metal against metal on his way out.

…..

"Who's the most adorable wittle baby in the world huh? Who's the most adorable wittle sweetie-pie, in existence?" Breakdown tickled the little sparkling's belly, making little Maximum squeal, and wave his arm up at him.

"Uh….Breakdown?"

The large blue mech looked over at Megatron.

Breakdown cleared his throat, before smiling sheepishly, "Sorry sir, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. Isn't that right?" he poked Maximum's belly gently, getting a small chirrup.

The silver seeker smiled, rolling his optics, and shaking his helm.

He stiffened though, when he heard a small whimper, and Maximum began waving his arms in distress.

Breakdown looked at him in concern, "Oh, what's wrong baby?"

Maximum scrunched up his face and began crying softly. Megatron stood up and went over, taking his son from Breakdown. He cradled him in his arms, making soft hushing sounds.

"Oh Maxi, what's wrong baby?" he asked softly, "Mama's here."

Maximum sniffled, and whimpered softly, before opening his mouth. His mother blinked before he pulled the bottle out, filled with sparkling energon formula, and gently inserted it into his son's mouth. Maximum suckled greedily.

"Aren't you supposed to be in recovery?"

Megatron turned his helm and growled at Optimus, who was looking at him with a bit of anger.

"Excuse me Breakdown, my mother's calling me," Megatron grumbled, turning around with little Maxi.

Prime crossed his optics a moment, before crossing his arms over his chest plates, and tapped his foot on the floor, optics narrowed in disapproval. Megatron stood before him, wings held high, and optics narrowed at Optimus.

"You should be in the berth, resting your muscles," Optimus stated firmly.

The silver mech bristled, "Just because I'm moving around, does not mean I'm not resting."

"Really."

"When did you become my doctor? If I recall that's Knockout, and he's with Soundwave at the moment," Megatron hissed.

Maximum looked between his parents, the bottle top slipping from his mouth, as he looked back and forth. Why did his carrier seem to be in distress? And why was his other spark parent also a little angry?

"You might injure yourself further after so much work of bringing Maximum into the world!" Optimus said, "You need to rest your muscles, and though Ratchet is not here at this moment in time, he'd be telling you the same thing as I!"

"How do you know, Prime?" Megatron spat, "You are not a doctor!"

"No, but I am the sire of Maximum, and I also care for your wellbeing as his mother, therefore…"

"So you're only concerned for me because I carried and gave birth to your sparkling?" Megatron growled.

The said sparkling whimpered, cringing slightly.

"No, that's not it at all! I care because…because… "

Breakdown looked between the two mechs, before smacking his fore helm, "Prime's digging himself a deep hole…."

Megatron hissed, "Hmph. That's what I thought. If I injured myself beforehand, you would've turned a blind eye, but now, oh now that I have carried and given birth to your sparkling, I suddenly am your best friend, and what not. Well Prime, the moment Barricade and Starscream give birth to their sparklings I am out of here with Maximum to the Nemesis!"

Optimus optics widened angrily, "You are not taking my son from me!"

"He's my son too, Prime! I carried him, I am closest to him!" The seeker pointed his claw at Prime's chest plate.

"I put him inside you in the first place!" Optimus poked at Megatron's abdomen.

"Yeah, because I was in heat! I have a more clear claim over him, so he is MY son!" the silver mech roared.

"OUR son!" the blue and red mech corrected.

"RRRRRAAAAAGH!"

"NNNGGGAAAAH!"

The two mechs stood their panting, and glaring at each other, looking ready to murder. Breakdown looked between the two mechs, with wide optics.

Maximum whined, when Megatron switched his position so, he was cradled to his hip.

"You weren't there for me the first time around when I carried your sparkling in my body!" Megatron snapped.

Optimus' optics widened, and his anger disappeared, replaced by dumbfounded shock. The two mechs stared at each other for a moment. Breakdown smacked his helm for the second time that day.

"…first time around?"

The silver mech's optics widened, and he smacked a hand over his mouth. Prime looked at him uncertainly, before reaching out a hesitant hand to touch his shoulder. Megatron trembled gently.

"Megatron? What do you mean?" he said softly, "…Bumblebee is your first sparkling correct?"

The mech nodded, not looking Optimus in the optics. He narrowed his blue optics Maximum's mother.

"Who is the father?"

Megatron tensed, and trembled, tears sliding down his cheeks. Prime placed both hands on the silver mech's shoulders, and then slowly placed an arm around Megatron's shoulders.

"Who is Bumblebee's father, Megatron? Straxus?"

"No…" Megatron choked out, shaking his helm, "Not Straxus….."

He caressed his helm gently, trying to relax him, let him know that he was alright. Maximum let out a whirr of worried chirps, mewls and chirrups. He rubbed his helm against his mother's chest plate, looking up at him worriedly. Why was his Mama so sad?

"I'm here…." Prime whispered, trying to comfort him.

"…do you really wish to know?" he whispered.

Optimus nodded.

He did want to know. Ever since Knockout and the others told them about Megatron having a sparkling before this, he wanted so desperately to know who the father was, but didn't push because he didn't want to scare Megatron. And finding out it was Bumblebee only increased the nagging need to know.

"Please….." he whispered, "Tell me….."

Megatron bit his lip, then looked at Maximum. His little one mewled and then nuzzled against him. The silver mech looked at him for a few minutes, before he looked back up and straight into Optimus' face plates, right into his optics.

Then he leaned forwards, so their foreheads touch, off-lining his optics for a moment.

When he on-lined them though, he whispered, "You're Bumblebee's father…."

Prime stiffened gently.

Breakdown's intakes hitched, as he watched the two mechs. Then he sighed, before he turned and exited the med. bay, knowing that there was going to be another fight in here, ignoring Bumblebee, who had the side of his helm pressed to the door.

The two mechs ignored the sound of the med. bay door opening and then closing.

Maximum looked between his parents again.

Then, Optimus pulled away and turned away, reaching up to rub at his optics, trying to analyze the information he was given. He shuttered his optics, biting his lip.

Bumblebee was his son. Bumblebee, the little sparkling he found in the rubble, the tiny creature he had practically fed, held, cleaned and raised as his own, the sweet little sparkling who he watched grow and play with Arcee and Moonracer, was his son.

His and Megatron's son.

He turned and looked at Megatron, who now held Maximum against his shoulder, and the silver mech stared at him. Tears streamed and fell from his optics, but he didn't cry.

Optimus looked like he wanted to say something, to reach out to him, let him know he was here now, and wishing he had been there when he needed him.

The silver mech backed away, holding Maximum close.

"Leave me," he whispered, caressing his son's helm, "Just leave me…."

Prime pulled his hand back, before he sighed, and did as Megatron said. The moment the door slammed close, Megatron held Maximum as close as he could, and cried, feeling his sparkling trying to comfort him through the creator-creation bond.

He kissed his son's helm, before he fell to his knees, rocking back and forth gently.

And then, next thing he knew, arms were around him.

He looked up, and saw Ratchet.

"I heard everything," Ratchet whispered. He had stood and watched from his spot, as the two mechs had fought, and then learned the truth, "Let it out, my youngling. I'm here."

Megatron's lower lip trembled, and he then snuggled closer to his Amma, whimpering and sobbing, still holding his sparkling closer.

"Amma…."

"Amma's here baby….Amma's here," Ratchet whispered.

Megatron trembled, as he lied there against his Amma, holding little Maximum close.

…..

Bumblebee stood there, his helm against the wall of the med. bay, and his blue optics wide in shock.

Optimus Prime was his father? Then that meant….

Bumblebee felt sadness fill his spark, when he heard his mother sobbing on the other side, and slight anger when he saw his father leave the med. bay. Why didn't Optimus comfort him?

The yellow and black mech buzzed, agitated, before he turned and headed back to his quarters to check on his bond-mate.

…..

Optimus was headed for his quarters.

He needed to think over still what he had just been told by Megatron. His emotions were mix of shock, betrayal….pity and sadness.

Why hadn't Megatron told him? How had he been able to acquire his CNA and spark energy to create a sparkling to begin with? And why did he have his sparkling, of all the mechs in the army?

As he thought these things, he was brought out of them by Soundwave, who ran up to him and tapped his shoulder.

The Prime turned to the younger Decepticon and stared at the small box he had.

Optimus stared at it for a moment, before realization dawned.

"Is this…..?"

Soundwave nodded, and Optimus could almost imagine the excited smile on the young Decepticon's face. He took the box hesitantly from him, before the young Decepticon turned and skipped—was he really seeing this?—skipped away down the corridor, humming.

Prime looked at the box, before he sighed heavily.

He turned went into his quarters, holding the gift still.

...

Review! Or the Easter Bunny won't come next year!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 is here babes! Since I won't be able to update April 12 to April 20, I;m going to try and update as many chapters as I can this week, to make up for slacking this weekend, for my lovely fans. Thanks for being patient with me!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness!

...

Chapter 25

...

Miko whooped, as she jumped up and down excitedly on Barricade's shoulder.

Barricade smirked, "You ready to rock, sista?"

"You bet I'm ready to rock brother!" Miko said.

They gave each other high five, before Barricade picked up a giant switch and flipped it. The entire base became aglow with a rain bow of different lights. Miko squealed, her fists over his mouth, as she excitedly enjoyed the sight of all the Christmas decorations.

Soundwave had his tentacles attached to the computer, and was currently searching through Christmas songs appropriate for the party, with some help form Starscream, who judged the selections he picked out, while Bulkhead, Breakdown and Dirge were carrying in more energon cubes.

Arcee, with some help from Obsidian, who was now back in his old armor, getting the star up on the tree. Knockout was checking off things on a data pad, as presents were being placed under the said tree. There were so many, that the kids lost count.

Raf was with Bumblebee, both ogling the presents excitedly, while Jack was helping his mom and Fowler cook Christmas dinner.

Megatron came out of the med. bay with Ratchet, holding little Maximum in a harness that went around Megatron's shoulder, and held little Maximum in place near his chest plates. It kept the little one close, and kept Megatron's hands free.

The silver mech smiled as he looked around at the base.

"Wow….." he whispered.

"Aba!" Maximum giggled at the sight of all the decorations.

A hand caressed the little one's helm.

"Megs!" Miko shouted, waving excitedly at him, "Nice of you to join us!"

Barricade snickered at the nickname Miko had given his leader, but went silent at the small glare from said leader. Then he backed away when he saw Maximum.

"Hi Maxi! Oh, look how cute you are, in your little carrier!" Miko squealed.

Maximum giggled, before he suckled on his knuckles, mewling quietly, as he did so.

"…he better not bite me again," Barricade hissed.

Megatron snorted, "No promises Barricade."

Maximum grinned, showing his small fangs, making his mother smile, and snicker softly, as he caressed his helm. Barricade narrowed his optics.

"So, now that you're feeling better, you excited about the party? It is gonna ROCK!" Miko punched her fist in the air for emphasis.

"Miko, darling, how could I not look forward to it when you've talked non-stop about it for the past week?" Megatron answered, reaching up to tap the little human gently on the head.

Soundwave hummed, as he put two plugs together.

Optimus entered the rec. room then, holding a bright red colors box, with a blue bow on it, and he looked around in awe at the sight of the entire base decorated in the bright, multicolored lights.

"Oh my Primus…" he mumbled.

"Prime!" Arcee called from her perch on Obsidian's shoulders, "Come put the gift over here! I hoped you labeled it!"

Prime smiled, and walked over with his gift and placed it under the tree. He held his arm, sighing softly. Then he looked over, his optics settling on Megatron. Their optics made contact, and then both looked away from each other.

This did not go unnoticed by Bumblebee, how had looked away from the presents for a moment, to look at his parents. He narrowed his blue optics. He waited for his mother to go over and talk with Soundwave, before he snuck over to Barricade.

He buzzed, _"Cade? Babe? I need your help."_

Barricade looked at Bumblebee worriedly, reaching up to wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, "What's the matter Baby Bee?"

Bumblebee looked at Miko, _"I need to talk to you alone."_

His mate looked at the human female, "Miko, sweetie, I need to talk with Bee alone, do you mind going to help out Jack with the cooking?"

"Aw, but…." Miko went silent at the look she got form Bee. It suddenly clicked, and then she smiled, and nodded, "Let me know what you two come up with," she was lowered down, and she left the two mechs to talk, heading for her guardian, Bulkhead.

When he was sure she was out of earshot, Bumblebee turned to Barricade, and whistled, _"Barri, I…..just found out Prime's my Dad."_

Barricade's optics widened slightly, but then he collected himself and nodded, "Go on."

_"They had a fight, and now they're avoiding each other and…well…could you play matchmaker, and try and….well, you know…?" _

Barricade stared at Bumblebee. Then he smiled.

"Oh Honey-Bumbles why didn't you ask me in the first place? Of course I'd be happy to help your parents!" Barricade answered, before kissing Bumblebee's cheeks, "Let me go and get Ratchet and Wave and then…."

_"No!"_ Bee buzzed softly, _"I don't want anyone else involved."_

"Oh," Barricade whispered, "Uh, Baby Bee I don't think….well we're gonna need help if we're gonna keep this under radar…"

_"Barri, trust me, please, just do as I ask, please?"_ Bumblebee whistled softly, giving his pregnant bond-mate a pleading look.

They looked into each other's optics for a moment, before Barricade smiled, and nodded.

"Alright Honey-Bumbles. What do you need me to do?" he asked gently, caressing Bumblebee's cheek.

…..

Arcee walked over to Megatron, sighing to keep herself in check. She just wanted to see little Maximum, because, despite her grudge towards his mother, she adored sparklings. But if she let her temper get the better of her, then there was a slim chance she would ever be allowed to see him again.

The silver seeker looked at her with a slightly weary look, as she stood before him. The mech and femme stared each other down for a moment.

"Yes, Miss Arcee?" Megatron said in a neutral tone.

The femme took in a bracing intake, "I…wish to see Maximum, if you will allow me to, sir."

The looked each other in the optic for a little longer, before Megatron nodded for her to come forwards. Arcee came forwards cautiously, until she was standing over him.

Maximum mewled when he saw the pretty blue femme standing over him, and he smiled up at her. Arcee smiled, allowing her walls and reservations to come down. She caressed the little mech's helm.

"Hello baby, I'm Arcee…" she whispered, "I'm a friend of your Daddy."

Maximum clapped his hands, giggling still. Megatron smiled, looking at his little one and the femme. Then he tilted his helm at Arcee.

He sighed, "You look so much like your mother, Chromia."

Arcee looked up at Megatron with wide optics, "Beg your pardon?"

"I said you looked like your mother, Chromia. I…knew her before the war…." Megatron said softly.

Arcee stared at him for a moment, "….were you the medic who performed the C-section?"

The silver mech blinked. Then he nodded, and Arcee gulped, as she looked at him.

"You….saved me and Moonracer….." she whispered.

"I did," Megatron stated, "Chromia was my best friend. She and Ironhide were killed by Straxus…."

"I know," Arcee interrupted, "I….was told by Ratchet when I was little."

The two looked at each other. Then, Megatron placed a hand on the femme's back, tilting his helm at her, in sympathy. Arcee trembled gently.

"I'm sorry. You were robbed the chance of knowing what wonderful people your parents were," Megatron whispered, rubbing her back gently.

Arcee's lower lip trembled. Maximum suddenly chirred and let out a series of squeaks and chirps, waving his arms around in slight worried panic, reaching out to Arcee. The femme looked at the sparkling, before she smiled, and caressed Maximum's helm.

Then she looked at Megatron, "….I….apologize for my behavior the last few months. It's just, I have a hard time adjusting to changes like these. And I just missed the way things were before."

The silver mech tilted his helm, before smiled in understanding, "Change is a scary thing, little one. But sometimes, change is a good thing. It can help us move on, but only if we want it to."

He gave her a pat on the back. The two looked at each other and then smiled.

Good, they were on somewhat mutual ground with each other.

…

Everyone jumped when loud music blasted throughout the base.

Soundwave laughed at everyone's bewildered looks.

Barricade squeaked when he felt his sparkling kick against his chamber. Quirking an optic ridge, he felt the sparkling kick at it in a strange rhythmic pattern, like it was following the beat.

"Bee…I think our sparkling's…..dancing…." Barricade blinked.

Bumblebee stared, with wide blue optics, before he kneeled down and pressed the side of his helm to his mate's stomach. He buzzed softly when he felt the sparkling's little pedes against his helm. Then he pulled back his mask and kissed his mate's belly.

_"I can't wait to meet you little one,"_ Bumblebee whistled quietly.

Breakdown raised an optic ridge, "Something tells me the sparkling's gonna take after it's Mama."

Optimus smiled warmly at the sight. Apparently Bumblebee was also very happy about being a father soon. And then realization dawned on Optimus: he was going to be a grandfather.

Prime looked at Megatron, who was also smiling warmly at the sight of Bumblebee cooing to the unborn sparkling. He felt a strange warmth fill him seeing the silver mech filled with so much joy and pride. The Prime tilted his helm, and his smile became softer, gentle.

Maximum beeped, and mewled at the excitement, before he snuggled closer to his mother, giggling. Megatron looked down and then lifted Maximum out of the harness and held him up face to face. Then, Optimus watched as Megatron rubbed his helm against their child's, and how Maximum caressed his mother's cheeks in familiarity and love. There was so much love between the two. And he realized how much he wanted to be a part of it.

Optimus made his way over.

…..

Barricade looked over and narrowed his optics at Optimus. He tapped Bumblebee's helm.

"Baby Bee, Daddy dearest is heading for Mama," Barricade hissed.

Bumblebee looked up, and then stood up. He watched as his father walked over to his mother, a strange expression on his face plates.

_"Whatever you do, make sure no one interrupts them, unless intervention is necessary to avoid a fight,"_ Bumblebee buzzed gently.

Barricade nodded, "You got it Honey-Bumbles."

…..

Megatron jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and he felt his energon run cold for a moment.

"Hey," Optimus said softly to him.

The Christmas lights left a soft outlining glow across Optimus' armor, outlining his helm and his shoulders, like some heavenly light illuminating around him.

He looked like a god.

"Hey," Megatron answered.

Maximum tilted his helm back and squealed when he saw his father, reaching out for him. Optimus smiled warmly down at him, reaching up to caress his son's helm.

"You wanna hold him?" Megatron whispered.

Optimus blinked in surprise, before he smiled and nodded. Maximum squealed, as he was enclosed in a new, yet familiar pair of large arms. A large hand cradled his tiny helm, and he giggled, as he looked at his Father.

"….He's so tiny and delicate…." He whispered.

Maximum cooed, as he was held up close to his father's face. He reached up and touched his father's silvery-white cheeks.

Megatron placed a hand on Prime's arm, and he smiled down at their son.

"I'm…sorry about earlier."

The silver mech looked up at Optimus, smile gone, and he looked baffled.

"The fight…..and then…well, you know…." Prime whispered softly.

Megatron hushed him, pressing his claw-like servos to Optimus' lips. Maximum looked between his parents with a questioning coo. The two looked each other in the optics for a moment.

The sparkling watched as his mother caressed his father's cheek, and the two gave each other an uncertain look.

"Psst!"

The two mechs blinked, before they looked over at Barricade. The young groundling smirked, and pointed upwards.

Megatron looked up, blinked and then smiled.

"It's that strange earth plant again," he whispered, "I…forgot the custom that went with it…mind….showing me again?"

Optimus looked up and stared at the mistletoe. He blinked a moment, before he smiled. He reached up a hand, cupping Megatron's chin in his fingers, tilting his face up to his.

"I'd be delighted," he whispered, and felt his spark beat faster when Megatron gave him a smile.

The two off-lined their optics, and leaned towards each other.

Maximum mewled, and then popped up between his parents, so their lips were pressed to his cheeks. Megatron and Optimus on-lined their optics, and blinked in surprise, when Maximum purred and giggled.

Barricade growled in frustration, smacking his helm, and grumbled, "The sparkling's against me, I just know it…"

Megatron pulled away, and laughed, and was soon joined by Optimus.

"Oh Primus…!" he tapped his son's helm, purring, "Oh Maxi, I love you!" the two mechs laughed hard, nuzzling their sparkling.

Maximum mewled, and giggled at the attention he was getting.

Bumblebee snickered, before he placed an arm around his irate bond-mate. Barricade tapped his foot on the floor hissing still.

...

Review please!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 2g, YIPPEEEE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the song "Golden Slumbers" by the Beatles.

Warnings: cuteness!

...

Chapter 26

...

"Present time!"

The bots and cons looked down at little Raf who was jumping up and down.

June laughed, before motioning everyone to form a circle. Miko sat on Bulkhead's shoulder, Jack was perched on Breakdown's, while Raf and Fowler hung out on Bumblebee's. June sat on Optimus' knee. Megatron sat down with his son on his lip, giggling and clapping his small hands.

Arcee went over to the tree, and picked up the first present. It was big, and was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, with a black ribbon.

"First one is to Bumblebee from Barricade," She said, reading the label.

The yellow and black mech took the box, and blushed, as Barricade kissed his cheek. Miko was fidgeting excitedly.

"Go on, open it!" she urged.

Bumblebee carefully, and gently opened the box. His optics widened, as he pulled out a pair of skates. And not like what humans had, no, these were mods that Bumblebee could have attached to come out when he needed them.

He looked at Barricade and whistled, _"Aw Barri, thank you, babe!"_ he leaned forwards and kissed his mate's lips.

"No problem, Baby, I knew how much you wanted skate mods," Barricade giggled, giddy from the kiss.

Arcee picked up another one, a black one with a red ribbon, "This one's for…Knockout from Breakdown."

Knockout took the present, and tore the paper to pieces in excitement. And he pulled out one of the rarest and best armor waxes, a fresh buffer, and a can of one of the best brands of paint on this side of the galaxy.

"Aw Breaky, how'd ya know?" He smirked.

"You've been griping about all the dust and dirt sticking to your armor here at the Bots base, I thought you deserved a treat," Breakdown shrugged, smirking back.

Soundwave gave a metallic chuckle, before his name was announced, and he was handed a gift.

It was from Knockout.

He opened the gift

It was an assortment of special tools used to fix and upgrade computer consoles and space bridges. His own tools had grown old and broken, and he had few of them still intact. These were perfect!

He looked to his bond-mate, and wrapped his arms around him, with a soft purr.

"Naaw, I didn't know Wave was so affectionate," Obsidian smirked.

Knockout gave a warning look, before Arcee called up the next person. It continued like this, Arcee announcing who was next and who the gift was from, handing them to the mechs.

Obsidian received a pair of neutron cannons from Barricade and Dirge, and from Ratchet, something he couldn't show in front of the kids, but made him blush in slight arousal.

Barricade had gotten a book of pranks from the humans, a special energon bow and arrow from both his brothers, and from Bumblebee, a bottle of Oil Snap, his favorite beverage.

Bulkhead received a hand-made scarf from Miko and from Breakdown a mod for a scythe that can transform in Bulkhead's hand.

Bumblebee received a set of video games from Raf, and anime DVD's from Arcee, and from his mother, he got a data-pad filled with pictures of his time in the Decepticon base when he was a sparkling.

Breakdown received a bunch of data-pads filled with stories, like romantic human novels (though he'll never say it aloud) from his sons, and a case of oil cakes and rust sticks from Bulkhead, his favorite treats.

Arcee received a case of her favorite high-grade from Ratchet, from Bumblebee, cleaning supplies for her blades, and from Bulkhead, a pair of throwing daggers. And from Jack, she got a coupon to get a free car wash and make over at a local mechanic's.

Soundwave also received a small box of energon treats from his brother.

From Dirge, Starscream received his favorite scented wax and polish, and from his baby brother, Soundwave he got a bunch of new sets of paints, and some energon pops. And for his sparkling, a large blue, heating blanket.

Dirge got a pair of electrum swords from his brother Barricade, and a new set of guns from Obsidian, and from his mother, he got a whole bunch of energon marshmallows.

Ratchet received new sets of medical tools from Obsidian and Optimus Prime.

Miko got a set of CD's of Slash Monkey from Bulkhead, Rafael got some new computer games from Bumblebee and Jack, while Jack got a stereo form his mother and from Arcee some of his favorite action movies.

There were two presents left.

Arcee picked up one of them.

"This one is for Optimus from Megatron."

Everyone went still, while Megatron blushed slightly. Optimus held his hands out to take the gift. He looked at Megatron, quirking an optic ridge.

"Well go on! Open it!" Barricade urged, excitedly.

The Prime blushed under everyone's encouraging gazes. He gently unwrapped the present, neatly, without a tear. He took in a deep intake and opened the white box, before digging slowly into the tissue paper gently.

His optics widened, and Megatron straightened up at attention.

The blue and red mech pulled out a wooden box. He opened it gently, and a figurine of two mechs dancing spun slowly to a Cybertronian song.

He recognized it immediately: he and Megatron used to listen to this song all the time before the war started, ever since they were sparklings together. It was their own special, favorite song.

_"Once there was a way_

_To get back homewards…._

_Once there was a way_

_To get back home…_

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry…_

_And I will sing a lullaby…."_

"You remembered…." He whispered softly, a smile forming on his face plates, as he looked at the silver mech.

Megatron smiled back gently, caressing his son's helm. Maximum cooed curiously at the noise coming from the pretty box.

Then, next thing the silver mech knew, Arcee was handing him a present. He stared at the young femme, as he took the present.

"It's from Optimus," she smiled, and winked, like she knew something he didn't.

Baffled, Megatron stared at the present in confusion, like he didn't know what to do with it exactly. Maximum looked up at his mother, with a chirp. Then he bit into the paper with his small fangs and tore at it to help his carrier get started.

Snapping out of his trance, Megatron tore the wrapping paper off, and his son chirped up at him with a pout. The silver mech pulled out a large, thick book, made for Transformer-sized like life-forms. Optimus bit his bottom lip nervously, as Megatron stared at it. Then the silver mech opened it.

His optics widened slightly, when the first thing he saw on the first page were photos. Photos of him and Optimus when they were sparklings. He stared at them, running a finger down the one of him leaning against Optimus, the two of them on the med. berth, snuggled up together, in a nap. Ratchet said he had taken the picture, because he thought it was just so adorable that the two mechlings were taking a nap.

Another photo next to the nap one was of him and Optimus, still sparklings, playing peek-a-boo, Optimus appearing out from under the blanket, as Megatron was smiling, and his mouth opened in a giggle.

Megatron turned to the next few pages, and saw the photos taken of him and Optimus, as the two grew up together. There was one photo of the two looking back, and smiling, as they walked through the crystal gardens together when they were younglings.

Then, another when they were eating energon treats together, and their lips were stained in the liquid, but they were having so much fun, that they forgot about it.

Megatron's optics filled with tears when he came to the pictures of when they were adults together. Before the war started. One of him arm wrestling with Ironhide, another with him, Chromia and Jazz being silly, as they made faces and then one of just him and Optimus leaning into each other, smiling. He let out a choked laugh and sob as he remembered those days. Oh how he had missed them, as he spark swelled with both joy and sadness. How much he missed them all.

Then a baffled look crossed his face, when he came to blank pages, empties of any other photos. He looked to Optimus in confusion.

The Prime placed his hand over Megatron's and smiled, "These pages are for the future photos….with Maximum…"

Optics widening, Megatron blinked before he closed the book, set it down, then he gently placed Maximum in Bumblebee's arms. Once his son was secure and he was sure no one was in the way, he tackle hugged Optimus to the ground, holding him firmly in his arms.

"Whoa!" Optimus yelled in surprise.

He blinked at Megatron held on to him, before he wrapped his arms around Megatron also.

"Thank you…" Megatron whispered.

Prime could feel the silver mech's spark beating against his chest, and in turn, his own spark began to beat rapidly in its casing. When Megatron pulled back, he caressed Optimus' antennae, and instinctively, the Prime turned his helm and kissed the seeker's palm.

"You're very welcome," Optimus whispered.

The two shared a smile, before Megatron got off of Optimus, picked up the album, and then took his sparkling and placing him back in the carrier. Bumblebee buzzed up to his mother, taking his hand to help stand himself up. He bent over and picked up the three human children and placed them on his shoulder.

Then, Raf whispered something to Bumblebee.

The gold and black mech buzzed, _"Mama…can me and the kids….see the pictures in there?"_

Megatron smiled at his son, "Of course Bumblebee, I'd be happy to show you and the children the photo album."

He took Bumblebee's hand, and led him towards the med. bay.

Optimus watched them, and he felt warmth fill the core of his spark, and he smiled after them.

The Autobots and Decepticons watched as their leader led the humans and young Autobot into the med. bay and, unknowingly, a small flicker of hope shined in their sparks that maybe, just maybe there could be a diplomatic solution to this war.

…..

Hours later, after seven energon chugging contests and three arm wrestling competitions, the Autobots and Decepticons were all exhausted.

Arcee was lying sprawled on top of Soundwave, who was playing "Silent Night" and Knockout, right beside Starscream, while Breakdown was asleep on his side, with Bulkhead curled around him. Ratchet was lying on his back, spread out, with an empty energon cube in his hand. Obsidian and Dirge had already left, and Barricade was asleep on the steps, protective hand over his abdomen. June and lying against Fowler on the couch.

The only one awake and sober, was Optimus, who was stepping around the comatose Autobots and Decepticons, and making sure not to awaken them.

He went into the med. bay to check on Megatron, Bumblebee and the children, to make sure they weren't staying up late.

The sight he was met with baffled him, and he stared.

Megatron was asleep, with Bumblebee curled up on his right side, and Maximum on the left, with the human children curled up and asleep on his chest, all of them wrapped in a giant purple blanket on a med. berth. The photo album was place on the night stand beside them. Prime stood there, staring at them.

Then, he walked over, and then gently tucked the blanket around his family, before he kissed both of his son's helms, caressing Maximum's cheek, and then gave a light, caressing kiss to Megatron's lips.

He smiled, "Sweet dreams, my loves…."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the med. bay, turning off the lights.

...

Review please!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! OH YEAH!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness!

...

Chapter 27

...

Maximum was in the rec. room, playing with some toys that Ratchet had made for him to keep him occupied.

Megatron was sitting down with some energon, watching his sparkling playing with the toys. He smirked, when Maximum snuggled against the plush petro-rabbit toy, giggling gently, and holding it up, making it moved around.

Arcee, Bulkhead and even Ratchet, were out on patrol, Bumblebee was with Barricade, going on a joy ride, the human children were at school, while June and Fowler were at work, Knockout and Soundwave had taken the space bridge somewhere private, Breakdown was out in the town, driving, and Starscream was out flying. No communication from the Nemesis, and this left Optimus and Megatron alone in the base.

The silver mech traced a claw like finger over the rim of his cube, before he looked back down at the photo album.

It's been three weeks.

Three weeks since the birth of his son and the insane Christmas party. And not once did he put the album down: he looked at it while feeding and taking care of Maximum, when he was relaxing in the med. bay and before he went to recharge each night.

He liked to look at it, and revisit the sweet memories that went with it.

How the slag had Optimus been able to get this together? Who had he gotten to help him too? He knew Optimus couldn't have done this all by himself, but he thought it was sweet that he had gotten this put together just for him.

Already though, Megatron had started taking pictures of little moments with Maximum, and he'd given some to Soundwave earlier to print out to fit the album.

Maximum made a small babbling noise, before he fell on to his back, hugging the bunny, his little feet kicking the air as he giggled.

Optimus came in at that moment, and blinking at the cute sight, before he smiled warmly.

Not noticing that Megatron was there, watching, the Prime walked over to his son, and knelt down in front of his child.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" he asked.

Maximum laughed, when he saw his father. He squealed when his father's fingers moved to his sides, and tickled him. He cringed and curled around his toy, squealing and giggling, making his father's smiled widen.

Megatron looked up and shuttered his optics, as he watched Optimus, serious, composed Optimus, playing with their sparkling.

"Oh, look at you, look at how adorable you are, who's the most cutest wittle thing on earth, hmm?" Prime leaned over his son, rubbing their face plates together, his son's laughter filling his entire being with joy.

Maximum convulsed with more giggles.

Prime leaned over and pretending to nibble on Maxi's antennae, before pressing his face into his son's belly, pretending to gnaw on it. Then he pulled back, and began making faces at his son. Maximum laughed hard clapping his small servos, as his father pulled those faces.

Megatron snorted, covering his mouth, and shook his helm.

"So cuuuuuute!" Optimus said, before picking up his son, and then lying down on his own back, lifting his son in the air, and then placing his son on his pedes.

Maximum waved his arms around, making soft chirps and chirrups. His father let out a loud, booming laugh.

Then, a shadow loomed over the two. Optimus looked up, and he blushed when he saw Megatron smirking down at him, quirking an optic ridge.

"Hmm….Daddy being silly Maxi?" he said, looking at his sparkling.

Maximum babbled, "Aba!"

Optimus took Maximum off his pedes and sat up, smiling sheepishly, "Ah….hello…."

Megatron smiled, before he moved around, and sat down in front of his son and Prime. He took Maximum's servos, caressing his tiny fingertips gently, before rubbed his forehead against the sparkling's.

"Here, give him to me for a minute," Megatron said gently.

Prime handed their son to the silver mech, and then blinked with Megatron lifted Maximum to his helm.

"Ah no, I'm being attacked by a face hugger! Aaaaaagh!" Megatron said in a fake-scared voice, making his son snicker, playing with his mother's optic-ridges.

Optimus laughed, covering his optics, snorting and snickering at the sight.

Megatron lowered Maximum, placing him in his lap and hugging him close, purring softly. Maximum yawned, and then rubbed his optics.

"Oh my darling…" he whispered, cooing softly.

Optimus bent forwards, kissing Maximum's forehead, "Hmm, someone's sleepy, and needs a bath."

Maximum whined in protest when he heard the word "bath", but didn't have enough energy to protest, as both his parents stood up with him and carried him towards the med. bay.

…..

Megatron filled a small basing with warm water. Water was harmless to sparkling's proto-form skin, therefore it was not necessary for Megatron to give his son a tongue bath. Optimus held Maximum, caressing their son's helm, as the water filled up.

When it was ready, Optimus lowered the little one into the water, and then went to go get the cleaning supplies, as Megatron dribbled some water over him.

Maximum yawned again, and didn't protest, as he felt a wash cloth rub against his body with sweet smelling cleaning solvent. He mewled, and chirped, as the warm water covered his body, making him feel tired and sleepy.

Optimus rubbed at his son's antennae, and back, gently, but firm enough to get the dirt out. Maxi mewled quietly, then whined softly when his mother took another wash cloth and wiped his face. Megatron cooed to him to calm him, before he took some water, and poured it over his son's face to get the soap off. As soon as they were sure he was clean, Prime picked up their son with a dry towel, and dried the little one gently, cradling him close.

He kissed his son's helm, while Megatron prepared their son's recharge spot on the med berth.

As soon as he was dry, Maximum let out a tired mewl, as he was lied down, and then had a soft blanket tucked around him, and had one of the plush toys he was given placed beside him. Both parents leaned forwards and kissed their son's helm, as he slipped into recharge.

Megatron smiled, as he and Optimus left the med. bay, dimming the light there.

As soon as they were out, the two mechs stood there, unsure of what to do. Megatron twiddled his fingers.

"So…." He started.

"Ah…" Optimus bit his lip.

The two mechs were unsure of what to do, or say to one another.

"So, how are you doing?" Megatron asked.

Optimus cleared his throat and answered, "Good. How are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

The two mechs went silent, both blushing in embarrassment at the awkwardness of the situation. Optimus took a step forwards.

"So, uh, a-are you doing anything tonight?" Prime mumbled.

Megatron stared at him, "…pardon?"

"Are you doing anything tonight, this evening?" Optimus asked, a bit more clearly.

"Oh….uh….no actually, I'm not…..why?"

The blush on prime's face, made Megatron stare at him in slight concern, "Uh….Prime?"

"I was wondering if you would like….to come out with me tonight? There's this place….um….I like to go to. It has a lovely view of….the sunset…." Prime rubbed the back of his helm.

"….yes," Megatron answered.

"What?" Optimus looked at him, like he was afraid he had misheard him or something.

"Yes, I would like to go. Is there a problem, with that?" Megatron tilted his helm.

Prime blinked, looking dumbfounded, before shaking his helm, "Ah, no, no there isn't a problem with it! I…that is perfect! So…..four o clock?" he fiddled with his fingers.

"Yes," Megatron smiled, "See you at four o clock."

He walked past Optimus and headed for the energon storage. The moment he was out of sight and earshot, Optimus punched the air silently in victory, whispering, "Yes! I did it!"

And then horror filled his face plates, as he looked at himself, "Oh Primus, I gotta go get clean, then wax and polish, before talking with Ratchet before I take his adopted creation out!" He said this, as he zoomed off towards the wash racks he kept in his quarters.

But, despite his anxiety about tonight, he was filled with joy, as this one thought ran through his processor, _I gotta date with Megatron!_

...

Ratchet entered his med. bay, and he smiled when he saw Maximum asleep on a med. berth, chuckling at the peaceful expression on the young one's face plates.

"Ah Prime, you and Megatron made one slag of a beautiful sparkling," Ratchet sighed.

Maximum chirruped in his slumber.

When Ratchet turned back around however to his computer, he almost jumped out of his armor plating when he was met with the sight of Optimus—a freshly buffered, waxed and polished Optimus—standing in front of him, looking meek.

"Yes Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"Ah….Hello Ratchet, uh….listen, I was wondering about something…" Optimus gulped.

The medic waited, watching Optimus patiently, "Yes?"

"Uh…I am going out tonight…..with…." Prime grumbled, "….Megatron…."

"Oh?" Ratchet hissed, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

"And….well….." Prime heaved a heavy sigh, "I plan….to confess my feelings to him…."

There was a moment of silence. Then, next thing Prime knew, he was smacked upside the helm harshly.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Well, it's about fragging time!" Ratchet hissed, low enough not to wake up little Maximum.

Prime rubbed his helm, "I didn't realize you were waiting."

"Slaggit Prime, you should've done this sooner, frag!" Ratchet growled.

Optimus blushed, looking away, clearing his throat, "So…you approve?"

"Would I be busting your steel if I didn't?" Ratchet hissed, hitting Optimus in the chest lightly.

The Prime blushed again, blowing air past his lips.

"So, when's the date?" Ratchet asked, changing the subject.

"Tonight at four," Optimus said immediately.

Ratchet nodded, "And what exactly are you two doing?"

"Going to see the sun set at a special spot I go to," Prime said gently. Then he murmured, "Although, I don't think Megatron realizes we're going on a date."

Ratchet huffed, "Good, I don't want my youngling getting the pre-evening jitters. Now, the others and I will watch little Maxi, of course."

Prime blinked at Ratchet in surprise. But before he could say anything else, Ratchet shooed him out of his med. bay.

"It's three thirty, go get yourself ready to escort him!" Ratchet said, pushing Prime out the door.

Optimus blinked, baffled, when he found himself outside. Then he heaved another sigh, rubbing his face. Oh frag, was he nervous.

He then took in deep intakes, to relax himself steadily, as he stood there in the rec. room. After taking the moment to compose himself, he relaxed, checking the time. He had time to prepare himself.

If he was going to tell Megatron how he truly felt about him, he needed to be calm, and clear with him.

This could very well be the only chance that they could truly be alone, without interruptions.

…..

Megatron entered the rec. room, his nerves buzzing, as he came out with some energon cubes.

"Optimus?" he said, as he came towards the ground bridge.

"Here!"

He looked over and blinked when he saw the Prime standing there, looking shinier than usual. But he returned the mech's smile, warmly, and it became slightly wider when Optimus bowed to him at the waist, like a gentleman.

"Maximum is with Ratchet, and the others, who offered to watch him, while we go out," Prime said gently.

"Hmm, good," the silver mech hummed softly, before he motioned towards the ground bridge, "Shall we Prime?"

Optimus nodded and typed in the coordinates, before opening the ground bridge. He held out his arm, and the silver seeker took it. Megatron walked through with his companion, both disappearing into the swirl of light, and at the end of the tunnel, found themselves in a cool, beautiful forest.

As the tunnel of light closed, Megatron followed Optimus, without a word being said between them.

There was actual trust between them for the first time in centuries.

...

Review please!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! This is the most I have ever gotten! Keep them coming!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: more cuteness!

...

Chapter 28

...

Maximum woke up with a soft chirrup.

He looked around, recognizing his surroundings, and cooed out softly in the dim lighting. Primus, he needed a nap. The little one hugged his bunny close, and chirruped softly, as he hugged the toy close to his small body.

Then the door to the med. bay opened, and he let out a surprised squeak.

"I'm tellin' ya Breakdown, wrecking balls leave more damage than your hammer!"

"Pfft! In your dreams, Bulkhead!"

Oh good, it was the two large mechs he liked that always played with him when he parents weren't around! Maximum sneezed, and then mewled happily to them.

Breakdown and Bulkhead looked over, and both smiled when they saw the sparkling.

"Oh hey Maxi, how ya doing'?" Breakdown said, walking over and picking up the happy sparkling, and cradling him to his chest plates.

Maximum giggled, as he was held against the blue mech.

"Uh, Breakdown, I don't think Megs and Prime are…" Bulkhead was cut off by a look.

"Megs won't mind. Besides, Ratchet's busy at the moment giving Arcee a tune-up, so someone's gotta watch him," Breakdown purred, and nuzzled the sparkling gently.

Maximum snuggled close, with a mewl.

"Hey!"

Bulkhead and Breakdown looked down, and saw Miko and Raf. Jack was at work late tonight for an extra shift, and his Mom was still at work.

"You guys up for some off roading together in the grand canyon?" Miko smirked.

Bulkhead sighed, "Ah, Miko, I don't think…."

"Sure," Breakdown answered, earning a wide-opticked look from Bulkhead, "Maxi's safe with us. We take turns driving the kids, and watching Maximum. I'm sure Ratchet won't mind."

"But…"

"Then come on you guys, let's go have some fun!" Miko tugged on Bulkhead's leg, excitement on the verge of bursting.

Breakdown walked out of the med. bay, carrying Maximum in his arms, and went to the space bridge. Maximum mewled, sensing the others excitement, and wondering where they were going.

…..

Ratchet entered the med. bay just as the space bridge closed, with freshly made sparkling formula. He had a feeling Maximum would need some refreshment after his nap.

"Maxi? Your Nana's here with some yummy energon formula for y-!" Ratchet gasped, dropping the bottle.

Where there was supposed to be silver and blue sparkling, was a rumpled, messy blanket, with a bunny toy under it.

Ratchet roared, going into melodramatic panic mode, "Maximum! Maxi! Where are you? MAXIMUM?"

…..

"How much longer, Optimus?" Megatron whispered, as he was led towards the edge of the forest.

Optimus had the silver mech's hand in his, leading him towards the spot, where he had gone so many times when he needed to think, to be alone, to get away from reality for a while. He smiled at Megatron's impatience.

"Almost there," he said softly.

Megatron sighed, as he was led through by Optimus. He looked around in wonder, as the sun's light shined through the forest, casting light shadows throughout. He smiled gently, as he watched it, loving how it made the trees look bigger, and stronger.

He didn't feel Optimus' hand slip out of his, and didn't hear said mech sneaking up behind him.

He yelped when he optics were suddenly covered from behind.

"Optimus!" he yelled in protest.

Prime laughed gently, "Easy there…"

"Prime, remove your hands this instant!"

"Hmm….." he heard the prime hum, "No. I want this to be a surprise."

Megatron groaned in defeat, slumping, as Optimus chuckled behind him, and then led him forwards from behind.

The silver seeker sighed, and let himself be led forwards. He felt himself blush a little at how close Optimus' chest was to his back. He twitched his wings.

After what felt like forever, he stopped, when Optimus did.

"Keep your optics off-lined, and don't on-line them until I tell you to," Prime whispered.

Sighing, Megatron did as Optimus asked, keep his optics off-lined, as he felt Optimus' hands move away. Then, he felt those same hands take both of his and lead him forwards.

"Can I on-line them?" he asked.

"Not yet," Prime answered.

"Prime…."

"Trust me."

Megatron felt his throat go dry a bit at those last words. Trust him? It felt foreign to the seeker. He couldn't remember the last time he trusted anyone. But something told him to trust this mech. To allow him to lead him.

He relaxed, and followed the pull of Prime's hands. Then, he stopped when Optimus let go of his hands, and Megatron was left standing there. He listened for a moment, and heard Prime's footsteps, before he jumped, when he felt Optimus' arms go around his waist.

"Now, you can on-line your optics," Prime whispered.

The Decepticon High Commander on-lined his optics slowly, and they widened at the sight before him.

They stood at a precipice, and before him was a beautiful array of colors, shades of pink, orange, bright yellow, and soft blues, all created from the illuminating light of the orange sphere slowly dissolving into the horizon. It's colors left the land before them in shadows.

It was gorgeous.

Megatron felt like his intakes had been sucked out of his body.

How had he not seen anything like this before? What had he missed out here on planet Earth?

And then, something hit him that he hadn't felt for so long: he had the urge to fly amongst it, to dance amongst the colorful sky, to become one with it in this state.

He held back though.

"It's beautiful, is it not?"

He was broke from his trance, and looked at Optimus who had not taken his optics off the beautiful scenery. Megatron smiled.

"Yes…." He said softly, "I've never seen anything like it…."

The two mechs sat down together in the grass, watching the sun setting, Megatron sitting on Optimus' crossed legs. It was mesmerizing.

…

"WHOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEAAAAAH-HAAAAAH!"

Breakdown and Miko's roars of adrenaline filled the crevasses of the Grand Canyon, as they drove through the dunes, no holds barred.

Watching them from a safe distance, was Bulkhead, who was sitting down, watching Maximum, as he played with Raf. Raf was playing peek-a-boo with the little one, making him giggle, while Bulkhead was busy making sure Breakdown and Miko didn't overdo it.

The large green mech chuckled when he heard the two, shaking his helm at the sight.

_Same old Breaky,_ he thought, remembering how Breakdown would give Skyquake a near spark attack by pulling crazy stunts like that, just for the thrill of it. A thrill-seeker to the end.

Maximum looked over at Breakdown driving down there, and he cooed in wonder at what they were doing. It looked….dangerous.

After a few more minutes, Breakdown drove back up, and opened his door, letting out an out of breath, but very happy Miko, who collapsed to the ground with a satisfies sigh.

"Oh man….that was the best one yet Breaky….!" She panted.

Breakdown laughed, "So, who's next?"

Raf walked over, "I am!"

He climbed in, and Breakdown closed the door, and put the seatbelt over the small human.

"All right then….Let's get ready to rock!" Breakdown yelled, and then drove off, Rafael cheering on the way.

Miko sat up and began whooping and cheering Breakdown on. Bulkhead laughed at Miko's enthusiasm.

Both forgot to keep an optic on little Maximum, who's little optics caught sight of a desert toad. He cooed and crawled towards it, with a mewl. The toad hopped away when Maximum tried to touch it. The sparkling let out a chirp of surprise, before determination crossed his small features. He crawled after the creature, as his babysitters cheered on the show that Breakdown put on for them.

He followed it into the canyon nearby, letting out a yelp of frustration, as the desert toad once again evaded his grasp. The sparkling followed it without hesitation into the large canyon.

And blissfully unaware of the three strange men clad in black watching him from the ledge.

One of them pulled out a radio.

"Silas, we have a visual of a small transformer," he said.

There was static before a voice answered back, _"Do we have the means of transporting it?"_

"Yes sir," he said.

There was another moment of silence, before Silas answered again, _"Bring it in, quickly and as quietly as you can."_

"Yes sir."

...

Review please! Oh and for those who hate MECH, I hate them too, but i really couldn't think of anyone else playing the bad guys, since the bots and cons have a truce, and these guys are the only ones who can really threaten both sides.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29, peeps!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 29

...

Optimus felt nothing but contentment, as he sat there, holding Megatron close to him.

The sunset left reflections of different colors on Megatron's armor, giving him a strange glow. But it didn't compare to the smile that graced his features.

It felt….natural to be like this.

Megatron let out a sigh, completely relaxed against Optimus, feeling the Prime's spark beat against his wings. He off-lined his optics, and leaned back, resting his helm against Optimus' shoulder, as one of the hands caressed up and down his abdomen.

A feel overtook Optimus, and he felt the urge to say it, whisper it into Megatron's audios. This moment was the perfect time to say it, with Megatron relaxed, and as content as he was. He needed him to know, he wanted him to know. And Optimus wanted to know how Megatron felt for him. He knew he was taking a big risk for his spark, a risk that could break it into millions of pieces, but he was willing to do it.

He had to know. For his spark and his sons sakes.

He brushed his lips against Megatron's audios, taking in a breath, ready to say the three little words he held back for so long.

But when he opened his mouth to say them, the words caught in his throat. It was like something was blocking them from coming out.

He couldn't do it. He sighed, shaking his helm.

Megatron turned his helm and looked at Optimus, sensing that something was wrong.

"Optimus?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Prime answered.

Megatron blinked at the response, "Is something wrong?"

"No."

The silver mech narrowed his optics. It was said too quickly and sharply to be an honest answer. Prime was lying. He reached up and turned Optimus' face, so he could look him in the optics.

"Not buying it," he whispered.

Prime tensed, and whispered, "Leave it…."

Megatron pulled away and turned around, his optics narrowed in worry and slight annoyance, "Optimus, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing is wrong!" Prime snapped.

The silver mech's wings hitched, in slight anger, "Obviously something is wrong, so tell me, what is going on with you?"

Optimus huffed, "I don't need to tell you slag."

SMACK!

Prime blinked in shock, after being backhanded in the face.

"Don't you DARE take that tone with me, Optimus Prime!" Megatron growled, grabbing Optimus' chin and making him face him, "I am worried about you, but when I ask you what is wrong, all you do is push me and anyone else away! I know that you were just lying to me right there! Now tell me, right now, what is wrong?"

Optimus shook, and then roared, "EVERYTHING!"

The silver mech winced at the volume of Optimus' voice, and gasped when he was suddenly pinned to the forest floor, and was face to face with Optimus.

He stared up at the Prime, who glared into his optics.

"Every slagging Primus damned thing is wrong….." Prime growled, grabbing a large clump of grass beside Megatron's helm, and the silver mech watched as Optimus seemed to withdraw, how his blue optics glazed over, before he spoke, "….I'm a coward…..I withdraw from others out of fear of the pain of losing them, be it death, rejection….betrayal….like Chromia, Ironhide….Elita-1…..my father…" he shook, and Megatron watched as tears streamed down Optimus' face plates, "….the final straw was when you….when you left us…..left me…the Autobots…..and finding out what was done to you, it almost destroyed me…..it tore my spark into millions of pieces because I didn't stand up to my father and come for you like I should have…" he pressed his helm against Megatron's neck, tears sliding more profusely down his cheeks, "I never wanted to hurt you, never wanted you to feel the pain and suffering that was placed upon you because my father hated you…you didn't deserve that…But despite the betrayal, I couldn't kill you, even when you became the enemy, even with all the chances I had to deal the final blow," Prime shook his helm, as Megatron listened, "…..I loved you too much to do that….."

Megatron laid there, his optics widening at the confession he heard. He reached up a shaky hand to hold Optimus' helm.

Had he heard that correctly? Prime pulled back, and looked at him, his optics still slightly glazed, like he hadn't gotten out of the place he was in yet.

"I love you…" Optimus whispered again, "I didn't realize it until you left for the Academy when we were mere younglings, but I…I think I loved you even before I figured it out, from the day I met you as a sparkling….and since then I loved you, you're strong spirit, your big spark, your beautiful optics that glowed when you were happy, the way you laughed, like you didn't have a care in the world, how you moved when you worked, filled with devotion and passion for it, and when you flied…..I felt like I was look at a Primus sent angel…." He pressed his forehead to Megatron's, "….and I still love you. Even after all the pain and hatred we caused to each other, I love you…" Prime off-lined his optics, rubbing his forehead against Megatron's, "I love you….so much….."

Megatron stared at Optimus, and his own tears slid from his optics. And then Optimus' optics cleared, and he gasped, as he realized what he had just said to the silver mech. He waited, for an answer. When he didn't answer, Prime took his shocked expression, as rejection.

He off-lined his optics, and began to pull away, "I'm…..sorry Megatron, for putting all this on you. I understand if….you never wish to see me again and—Mmmgh!"

Like a snake striking out, Megatron sat up and kissed Optimus' lips. The Prime stayed frozen, optics widened. The kiss broke, and Megatron panted.

"…stupid….stupid Prime….fragging….." Megatron buried his helm into Optimus' neck for a moment taking a moment to get his words together, before he pulled back and looked at Optimus. He caressed his cheek, biting his bottom lip.

"You stupid fragger…why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait centuries, after I carried Maximum, and went through the pit and back to tell me this now?" Megatron let out a sob, as he trembled, "I waited for you, tried to save my spark for you, to stay pure, I wanted you more than anything in the universe, why didn't you fragging say anything?" he was yelling now, and gave a weak whack to Optimus' chest, "I spent centuries believing you didn't love me the way I loved you! I wanted you and no one else to become my bond-mate, my significant other!" He panted, at the wide opticked look on Prime's face plates, "But…..I thought you didn't care when I was left there at the mercy of Straxus…." Megatron trembled, before he wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and held him close to his neck, pressing himself as close as he could to him.

The two mechs were both shaking, as Optimus wrapped his arms around the silver mech. Only one thing went through the Prime's processor, as his spark seemed to be doing cartwheels and somersaults in its casing.

Megatron loved him.

Megatron _loved_ him.

And as they shook, nothing else in that moment mattered to Optimus, but the trembling silver mech in his arms. Prime pulled back, and gave a shaky smile, caressing Megatron's face, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you….." he whispered, feeling the need to confirm it to have the silver seeker believe it completely. He wanted him to know how much he loved and wanted him.

There was a shaky gasp, and Megatron sighed, "I love you more…"

The blue and red mech smiled warmly, before he leaned forwards and kissed Megatron's lips, feeling the shakes leave the silver mech, before he laid him back down on the ground gently. He felt the kiss being returned, a gentle motion, smooth, and careful.

Megatron wrapped his arms around Prime's neck, wanting him to be as close as he could to him. His spark felt like it could leap out and spin around in joy, as he caressed Prime's antennae.

Optimus, his handsome, strong, brave and kind Optimus, loved him. He loved him, wanted him and adored him.

He felt the strong arms wrap around him firmly, before he felt the kiss brake, and move down to his neck, as his lover cradled helm in one of his strong hands.

Then, the Prime pressed his lips to the side of his helm and whispered the three words again to him, and Megatron made sure he received them in return. He was kissed again on the lips, and he pulled Optimus down to him, with a moan.

Prime smiled into the kiss, before he reached down and rubbed his lover's cod piece. Megatron panted, and mewled, as he felt himself heating up.

"Prime…." He hissed, feeling his body preparing itself for interface, "Oooh, yes…."

Optimus brushed their lips together, "Do you want this? If you wish to back out at any time, tell me….and I will stop…."

Megatron nodded in understanding, before he felt his cod-piece being removed. He shivered as the cool night air made contact with his port. The red and blue mech pressed his helm to Megatron's again, never breaking optic contact as he gently inserted a finger inside him. He felt the silver mech tense slightly at the intrusion, but Prime waited, until he was relaxed, before moving it slowly and gently.

The two mechs kept their faces close, their optics never breaking contact, as Prime prepared his future lover.

He whispered to his lover, filled with guilt and regret, "If I had only told you…if I hadn't been so afraid…."

"Shh," the seeker hushed him, give him a gently kiss on the cheek, "Doesn't matter anymore…." He arched slightly, trembling slightly, before Prime pulled his hand away.

He felt his fingers trace his lips and scars.

"I love you…and don't you forget it…." He hissed.

Megatron lost himself in his Prime's loving, passionate, and lustful sapphire blue optics, before he felt his lover enter him. The two mechs didn't move for a moment, the seeker whining in slight pain from the intrusion, Optimus watching over his beautiful love.

"I promise…." Prime whispered, placing kisses on Megatron's cheek, "I will never hurt you like that again…..I'll never let anyone hurt you the way Straxus did….my love, my life…my everything…." He hissed, before he moved inside his lover.

"Ngh!" Megatron whimpered.

Their lips met again, this time, the two mechs refusing to break a part this time, not even for an intake of the cool night air. They went slow, gentle, and both made sure that the other felt only pleasure.

Optimus gently, spread one of Megatron's legs a little wider, and thrust in a little faster.

The sun disappeared before they began their love dance. In its place now, the cool, white full moon began to rise slowly, filling the land with its soft, moon light, illuminating the lovers in its comforting glow.

Overload came to quickly, in Megatron's opinion. He went over the edge with a long moan, feeling his body tighten slightly, as he arched, pressing himself against Prime, not caring how vulnerable he probably looked and sounded. And his Prime followed him with a satisfied roar, his large hands now caressing his wings.

The two mechs panted. Their lips met once more, as they disconnected their lower bodies. Prime rolled over on to his side, and pulled his lover to close to him. The silver mech felt his love kiss his helm gently, before he felt Optimus' arms wrap around him.

"Prime…." He whispered.

Optimus hushed hum, "Shh….rest…."

Megatron smiled at him softly, before pressing close to him, "I love you Optimus…"

"And I you, my beautiful Megatron," Prime whispered back.

Both mechs lied there in each other's arms, slipping off into the realms of recharge.

…..

Maximum whined, as he looked around for the toad he had been chasing. Pouting, he sat down, crossing his little arms over his chest plate.

"Nah…" he chirped.

He had been chasing that toad for a while, and now he had lost it! Now what was he going to do for fun? The little one looked around, and then realized he didn't know where he was.

Where were his caretakers? Where were his parents? He gave off a chirp of slight fear.

"Hey there…."

Maximum squeaked, and looked over and saw a strange human. He tilted his helm at the human, with a chirp. His antennae twitched, as he stared at the new human curiously.

"Hey little guy, you want a nice, shiny new ball?" the human picked up a large, silver, metal ball.

Maximum squealed in excitement. The toy looked interesting, nice and shiny! The sparkling clapped his hands excitedly, as the human walked towards him with the strange ball. He held his hands out, ready to hold it. There was a small click, as the ball was dropped into his hands.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" Maximum screamed, as volts of electricity shot through his body.

He collapsed to the ground, with a soft groan of pain, collapsed on his side.

The MECH operatives came out from behind the rocks, a helicopter hovering down to them. One of the operatives took out his radio.

"Silas, mission was a success. We're preparing to transport the specimen back to base," he said.

_"Excellent."_

…..

Unaware, the humans didn't see the small spy cam watching them from within a small crack in the canyon. The small cam zoomed out of there, and zoomed after them, as they hooked the cables around Maximum, attached to a helicopter.

It latched itself on to the little mech's arm, just under the armor plating.

...

So...tell me, how slow and painful do you want Silas' death to be? Review.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30! I'm on a roll everyone, and hopefully it's an egg roll! (licks lips) MMM...my favorite.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 30

...

Bulkhead almost jumped out of his armor, when his comm. link went off. He reached up and turned it on.

"Hello?"

_"BUUUULKHEEEEEEAAAAD! WHERE IS MAXIMUM?"_

The ex-wrecked flinched at Ratchet's extremely loud roar right into his audio sensors. Miko looked at him, blinking in surprise at here Ratchet's voice also.

"Whoa, calm down doc-bot, the kid's with us! Me, Breakdown, Miko and Raf decided to go off-roading, and brought him along!" Bulkhead answered, as calmly as he could, "Breakdown and I took turns watching the sparkling and taking the humans on a joy ride in the Grand Canyon," he quickly added, to avoid more shouting.

There was a sigh of relief, _"Phew. Oh good, whose watching him?"_

"Me and Miko are, he's right-!" Bulkhead looked over, and then went quiet mid-sentence.

He paled, "Miko, where's Maxi?"

Miko looked around a moment, and then gasped, "Oh man….!"

_"You LOST him?"_ Ratchet screeched.

Bulkhead winced, "Ah….Look, Ratchet, he's bound to be around here somewhere, nearby and…."

There was a sudden sound of helicopters. Bulkhead immediately went into alt. mode, opening the door for Miko to jump in. He and the human girl watched, as helicopters flew past them. And they were carrying….

"HOLY SLAG!"

Bulkhead and Miko heard Breakdown scream form his position. Breakdown went into his bi pedal form, placing Raf on the ground, before he started running after the helicopters carrying away an unconscious Maximum.

"Miko, get out!" Bulkhead shouted, opening the door.

She didn't need to be told twice.

"Ratchet, we have a visual of him!" Bulkhead said, as he zoomed off.

_"Is he all right! Any damage?"_

"He's unconscious and is being carried off by MECH!" Bulkhead yelled, hitting the gas and catching up with Breakdown, who was jumping up and down, trying to get the sparkling.

_"WHAT? Bulkhead, get him back NOW, who the slag knows what those bot butchers will do to a harmless sparkling!"_

Breakdown ran panting, as he ran after them. The helicopter flew out of reach. That didn't stop the blue and silver mech. He ran straight for a large ledge, and jumped on to the helicopter, grabbing it by its tail.

"RAGH!" He let out a roar.

The helicopter let out a screech of protest. The amber-opticked mech growled, before he looked to Maximum, hanging there, limp.

"BREAKDOWN!" Bulkhead yelled, going into his bi pedal mode, and ran along the edge of a crevasse, trying to catch up to them, "HANG ON!"

The blue mech reached down, trying to grab the little one, one hand holding on for dear life on to the helicopter tail. He swung himself slightly, his hand barely in reach of the little one.

"Come on…." He gritted out, stretching his hand out, straining to reach for him.

Another helicopter appeared behind him, while he was focused on getting a grip on Maximum. It aimed a machine gun straight at him.

"BREAKDOWN BEHIND YOU!" Bulkhead transformed his hands into blasters and aimed for the helicopter about to shoot Breakdown.

The blue mech looked back, with wide optics. Bulkhead fired the same time that the helicopter did.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Breakdown screamed in pain, losing his grip, as the helicopter that fired at him exploded.

"BREAKYYYYYYYY!" Bulkhead yelled, and jumped forwards landing on his front, grabbing Breakdown's hand. He caught it in time, keeping the mech from falling to his death. Breakdown shook, and stared, as the helicopter carrying Maximum flew off.

Tears streamed down from his optics, as he watched the little one be taken away.

A choked sob escaped him, as he was pulled up and laid down on his side. He began trembling. Then, he started sobbing, and whimpering.

"They have him….they have the sparkling and it's all my fault…." he covered his optics.

Bulkhead placed a hand on Breakdown's arm, "Shh, Breaky, it's not your fault. You did what you could…"

"No! No this was my stupid idea, and…and….!" Breakdown suddenly sat up and growled, glaring at Bulkhead angrily, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN OPTIC ON HIM WHILE I WAS TAKING CARE OF RAF AND MIKO!"

Bulkhead blinked at the sudden outburst, before he bowed his helm in shame. He reached for him again, but stopped. Now was not a good time. Breakdown stood up, his back to Bulkhead, as he held himself. The Decepticon transformed and drove back to where they had left the human children.

After a moment, the green giant turned on his comm. link, "Ratchet….we lost the kid…."

There was a moment of silence, the only answer he received was static from the other end. He waited for an outburst, a roar of outrage, a scream of sorrow.

He didn't expect the cold, monotonous reply.

_"Give me your coordinates. You and the children get back here now."_

After that, the line was cut, and Bulkhead were met with silence. He sighed, and then drove off, following Breakdown.

…..

Megatron woke up to the soft sound of the wind blowing through the trees. He on-lined his optics, and blinked to clear his vision, before he was found face to face with a recharging Optimus Prime beside him.

He smiled warmly, as memories of what happened earlier happened, and he snuggled closer to him. He felt Optimus move slightly, with a soft groan, before the blue optics opened slowly. Prime blinked in confusion for a moment., before realization hit. The Prime slowly smiled at him, reaching up to caress the silver mech's cheek.

"Hello…" he whispered, sounding tired and so very satisfied.

Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck, pulling him close, "Hello my love."

He was pecked on the lips in return. Strong fingers caressed his helm, and traced his optic ridge, before he was kissed multiple times. Optimus moved his kisses to outline the scars on Megatron's face plates, and he heard the Prime mumble how beautiful he was.

Right then, their comm. links went off. Prime tensed, and grit his teeth in annoyance. Megatron narrowed his optics in mutual agreement.

Prime sat up, with a growl, "For the love of Primus…."

"No use ignoring it. Probably Barricade getting into trouble again," Megatron grumbled, caressing Optimus' arm to calm him.

Both mechs turned their comm. links on.

"Ratchet?" Megatron said.

_"Both of you need to return to base. Now."_ Ratchet answered, _"Sending a ground bridge now."_

He cut the link before either mech could ask about the situation.

Megatron and Prime looked at each other in worry, as the ground bridge opened in a swirl of light greens and blues. The two stood up and headed for the ground bridge, and walked through it.

…..

_"YOU IDIOTS! YOU NO-GOOD, SONS OF GLITCHES! YOU LOST MY BABY BROTHER TO A BUNCH OF BOT BUTCHERS?"_

Bulkhead and Breakdown cringed away from Bumblebee, who was right up in their faces, giving them the death glare. The two mechs backed away slowly, just as Megatron and Optimus Prime came through the ground bridge.

"Ah….well….we….I…." Bulkhead was speechless.

Soundwave and Starscream both looked read to murder the two mechs, with Arcee and Knockout close behind them, the medic holding a scalpel threateningly. Barricade just glared at them, while comforting an distraught Ratchet.

"Look, Bee, me and Miko didn't mean to lose Maxi in the first place, we—!"

"YOU WHAT?"

Bulkhead cringed, and then turned around to see Megatron, wings hitched, red optics wide, fangs bared, and looking like he was about to detonate. Optimus stood there, optics wide as truck tires, and his mouth hanging open.

Bulkhead gulped, "Ah…hey there guys….heh….didn't see you there…."

Prime's pupils dilated, "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" he tackled Bulkhead to the ground, his hands around the green mech's neck.

Megatron blinked, shaking his helm, before he saw Ratchet and Breakdown run over, grab Prime's arms and yank him off the large green soldier.

"YOU FRAGGING NO GOOD SLAGGERS, I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY SON'S LIFE AND YOU LOST HIM?" Prime roared.

The Ratchet struggled to keep Optimus from strangling Bulkhead, who cringed in fear away from his enraged leader.

…..

Maximum woke up to complete and total darkness. He blinked his little optics, and then whimpered, when he couldn't see anything.

Where was he?

Then, he whined and yelped when a bright light suddenly shined right into his face plates. He cringed, but he couldn't bring his arms to curl up around himself away from the light. He blinked, adjusting to the light.

He squealed in fear, when he saw that he was surrounded by small humans clad in black. Maximum looked around frantically for his mother, his father, his caretakers, desperately, as he looked around frantically.

"Specimen awake sir."

"Good. This robotic specimen is interesting. It's different from most of the mechs we've had here," a human with grey hair and scars on his face stood in front of Maximum, "It is miniscule, carries now weapons, easily manipulated. Obviously new to this planet."

One of the men clad completely in black walked up beside him, "Sir, resources give us reason to believe that this specimen is a robot in an infantile stage."

Silas looked to him, raising a brow, "In other words?"

"We have a baby transformer on our hands, and it also appears to be the only one, therefore we can't take any risks that could end up killing it, if it's the only one on earth. But," the man looked to Maximum, "we could use him to lure in one or two adults for scientific study. There are plenty of those in the area, and from what we've seen today, they deeply care for him."

Silas hummed, looking over the little one, "Very well."

Maximum's lower lip trembled, as the humans came around him. With a soft whimper, the sparkling opened his mouth and let out a wail of fear, as the humans began touching him.

…..

Megatron's anger evaporated, when he felt sudden fear through the creator-creation bond between him and Maximum.

He trembled, and fell to his knees, hyper-ventilating, as wave after wave of fear filled his spark. The silver mech covered his mouth, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Baby…." He whispered, "Oh my Baby…."

He sent as much love and comfort as he could through the bond to his son. Optimus looked over at Megatron, and immediately, his anger at Bulkhead transformed into concern and worry for his lover. He ran to him, kneeling beside him.

"I feel him Optimus….he's scared…..Oh sweet Primus, what are they doing to him?" he whispered, shaking.

Prime wrapped his arms around him, comforting him as best he could. Prime kissed the silver helm.

"We'll find him. I swear by the Matrix, we'll find our baby," Prime whispered, "And we'll bring him home, safe and sound again….."

Bumblebee shook gently, feeling tears leave his optics. Barricade walked over to his mate, and hugged him around the waist. Bee immediately pulled him close to his body, tears streaming down his cheeks, and on to Barricade's helm.

Megatron stood up, pulling away from Optimus, and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Megatron?" Optimus said with concern, reaching out and caressing his arm gently.

"I need time alone Oppy….to think…." Megatron sniffled.

Optimus stepped forwards, "Please, let me come with you…"

The silver mech turned, and caressed Optimus' cheek gently, with a gentle pleading look.

"Just me Optimus….For now, just me" Megatron whispered, before kissing him gently on the lips, and giving him a reassuring smile, before he turned and exited the base on foot.

Optimus watched after him, rolling his lips, and looking sad. Then he straightened up and glared at Bulkhead and Breakdown, who had gaped at the scene.

Barricade pretended to study his nails, trying to keep himself from smiling in slight victory that Megs and Oppy were finally together.

…

The silver mech walked out into the flat desert of Jasper, Nevada, and paced back and forth, trying hard not to destroy the first living thing, which happened to be a desert fox, that came in his path.

His wings hitched up and down, his hand clenched and unclenched in uncontainable rage, and if his looks could kill, every living thing in the desert would be dead ten times over already.

His sparkling was scared, in danger, far away, and he wasn't there to protect him, and it made him angry as the pit.

Suddenly, there was a small beep from his scanner. He lifted open a compartment on his wrist, and then tapped at the small keys beneath a screen. Red optics widened, when he saw a small blip, indicating a Cybertronian neutral, somewhere located somewhere that was….that was nearby.

Maximum had not yet been dubbed as an Autobot nor a Decepticon. So this meant…..

Megatron hissed in anger when he felt more fear from his sparkling, before he transformed into his alt. mode and zoomed off through the sky. He didn't even bother to comm. link the others inside to tell them he had found something. He didn't want to either.

He'll murder those humans called MECH. By the Primus damned pit, he would murder them all.

…..

Maximum whimpered, as curled up in the small cage he was placed in. He was hanging up in mid-air, and his little tanks were rolling, wanting nourishment. He groaned, and then began sobbing gently.

He wanted his Mama, and his Daddy. Wanted to feel their sparks close to his and listen to their comforting beats, feel all their love and affection that was for him.

Where were they?

…..

Silas watched the transformer infant with the air of cold scientist.

The little one acted like a normal human baby. He knew also that this little one could be a way to get the much older and larger specimens in for study. Hopefully, Optimus Prime.

He knew it was the Prime's. He saw the obvious resemblance between the two, after comparing their pictures. They had the same antennae, same facial features. So Prime was one of the parents. But then, who was the second? The female motorcycle? Or that female con, Airachnid?

For some reason, he doubted it was one of them, since he saw no resemblance between the child and those two. Was there a new one MECH did not know about?

Then, Silas watched as one of his men went into the room that held the child, towards the cage. There was a moment, where the man just stood there, staring at it, before Silas watched the man as he reached out to the little one.

And Silas watched, with fascination, as the infant hissed, and then bit the man's arm with small fangs then let go, with another hiss. The foolish man who had tried to touch the infant held his bleeding, maimed arm in his hand, staring at the infant with fear and shock.

So the child wasn't completely helpless.

...

REVIEW! Oh and I'm open to suggestions on how Silas should die!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 everyone!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 31

...

Ratchet looked up from his console, when he heard a beep from the computer, indicating a frequency call to the base. Blinking in surprise, he tapped away.

"Prime sir, we have a frequency call from an unknown source," Ratchet said.

Optimus looked up from his spot from the stairs, where he had sat down to think of what the slag he should do to find and rescue his son. He narrowed his optics.

"Patch them through."

The medic nodded, and then let the caller through.

A familiar face appeared.

"YOU!" Ratchet roared, growling angrily.

Galvatron looked at him, unflinching, "Hello Hatchet, is Prime around?"

Optimus shot up to his feet, and came to the computer, "Galvatron, what is the meaning of this?"

The purple mech gave Prime a slightly angered look, before taking in a bracing intake, "I'm guessing by your body language that you already know about Maximum."

Prime tensed, gritting his denta, "And how, pray tell, did you find out?" he glared at Galvatron angrily, almost accusingly.

"Don't get your antennae in a twist. I thought you and your Autobots would like to know the location of the meat-bags who took my grandchild," Galvatron narrowed his optics, "And, would you mind telling me why he was all alone, and there were no bots watching over him?"

Bulkhead scurried back in fear, which earned him a glare from Galvatron.

"Hmph," he grunted.

Prime looked at Galvatron, " You have their exact location?" the purple mech nodded, "How did you acquire that?"

Galvatron smirked, reveling his fangs, "Cyclonus and I created a little something called a spy cam. It can go long distances from our base, and record what goes on far, far away. It happened to pick up Maximum playing in a deep canyon, alone, and then watched as those disgusting fleshlings captured him," He showed them the footage they picked up off the capture.

Prime's hand squeezed into a fist, as he watched as his precious sparkling was electrocuted, and screamed in pain, before collapsing to the ground. A deep, black rage filled his spark, and a helplessness filled him at not being there to rescue him.

No one harmed his son, be it human, Autobot or Decepticon. He will murder anyone who even tried.

Bulkhead felt guilt and slight horror at what he say, and bowed his helm. He was a horrible guardian for the little one, why hadn't he kept a closer optic on him?

The image disappeared, and Galvatron reappeared on screen.

"The spy cam latched on to him, and went out of distance. When that happens, it lets off a signal for us to locate it. And since we're not sure how advanced their technology is, Cyclonus and I decided to inform you and your team, before heading in there. Although, considering I don't see Megatronus with you…." Prime flinched at the name Galvatron gave for Megatron, "….he's probably already one his way."

Ratchet snorted, "He is outside at the moment, taking time to process the news that his son was kidnapped by a bunch of bot butchers."

Galvatron quirked an optic ridge, "Oh? Then explain the Decepticon energy signal we're getting that's headed for Maximum's location."

The coordinates for Maximum's location appeared, and revealed a red blip heading straight for it. Optimus' optics widened in shock, fear and anger. Megatron had gone off alone?

He on-lined his comm. link and tried to contact the Decepticon leader.

"Megatron, this is Optimus Prime, do you read? Megatron!" all he received in return was static.

Ratchet smacked his forehead, "Scrap."

…..

Megatron zoomed down, and transformed in midair, landing in a crouch. His wings twitched, and he checked his scanner of the area. He growled when he picked up the signal only a few miles away.

He stood up, and then broke into a run.

…..

"Sir, we're receiving another energy signature, two miles from headquarters."

Silas looked up from the screen, and turned to another one that showed a red blip heading straight for them.

"Hmm….." He hummed.

"Sir, should we attack, and stop it?"

"No."

His personnel stared at him with slight surprise.

"Let them come to get the infant. When the moment is right, then we'll attack," Silas answered, "Send out orders that no one is to attack the newcomer, until we're in position."

"Yes sir."

…

Megatron stared at the building structure from his hiding spot amongst the large oaks. His wings twitched, as he watched a green car drive around. His optics widened slightly, before he moved out as quietly as possible.

He watched as they entered through a hatch in the side of a building. A very, very LARGE building. The silver mech transformed his left hand into a blade, as he moved towards the hatch, his red optics ablaze with murderous intent.

He felt Maximum, felt his need to be near his parents, wanting him there to hold him.

And how fragging scared he was.

He rammed in blade into the door and began using it as a pry bar.

….

Maximum squeaked, when he heard the sound of screeching metal. He looked around, with a mewl, before something was clamped around his neck. He let out a screech of surprise, and began trying to yank the thing off his neck. The men around him moved and cleared out.

He whimpered, trembling, as he was left alone in his cage. And then he wailed in pain, as he was shocked with electricity, screaming out as loud as his little vents would let him.

…

Silas watched the video, looking at this new mech, and watching his reaction.

It was immediate. The large silver mech let out a screech like roar, and tore the slide doors off their hinges and threw them away, before running in. The mech moved at incredible speeds, his wings were held high, and his fangs were bared, as he moved.

This transformer moved with angry grace, and his movements held a desperate movement as he ran.

Silas pressed a button on the computer console, and shocked the sparkling, holding it down for a few more seconds, before pulling his hand back. The wails became louder, and the silver mech seemed to move faster.

The humans watched, and waited, as the silver mech stopped before the thick walls leading to the sparkling's prison. The silver mech panted for a moment, before punching the walls, with near god-like strength, leaving deep dents in the wall, before slamming his body into it.

…

"LET GO OF ME RATCHET!"

"No, you can't just go rushing into MECH's base, without a plan at least!" Ratchet yelled, as he, Arcee and Bumblebee tried to hold Optimus back from activating the space bridge, "For all we know, this could be a trap!"

"My SON and my BOYFRIEND are fragging in MECH's headquarters, and who knows WHAT the frag they are doing to them now!" Optimus roared.

_"…..Boyfriend?"_ Bumblebee whistled out.

The yellow and black mech and Ratchet let go of Optimus who fell on top of Arcee, when he was no longer being held back. The femme coughed.

"Prime….get….off….!" she grunted.

Optimus rolled off of her, and sat up, glaring at Ratchet and Bumblebee, taking in deep intakes. Bumblebee walked over crouching in front of Prime, optics narrowed.

After about three minutes of a staring contest, Bumblebee huffed, before he helped the Prime up.

_"Look, I want to go and save my Mom, as much as you do, but Ratchet's right, we can't go rushing in without a solid plan of action,"_ Bumblebee explained.

Prime refused to look up, glaring at the ground, and he was shaking with anger. He bit his lip, as Bee took his large hand in his, caressing it comfortingly. Then he hugged the younger mech, trembling harshly, cradling the little one's helm, holding him firmly, optics off-lined. Bumblebee hugged him back, rubbing his back.

Optimus pulled back taking in a deep intake to calm himself. He placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, taking a moment to compose himself.

"We're gonna get them back Prime," Ratchet whispered, placing a hand on Prime's shoulder, "…I hope."

…..

Megatron crashed a hole into the wall, with a scream.

Maximum was crying, tears streaming down his face plates. That was the state he was in when his mother saw him. The silver mech moved forwards, using his claws to break the chains.

"Mama's here baby," he whispered, as he broke the chain.

He caught the cage in his other hand. Maximum squeaked, and gave out small whimpers, before the top of his cage was torn open. He curled up into a small ball, with a whimper of fear, thinking that one of those strange humans were doing this to hurt him.

Megatron picked him up gently in his free hand, and then held him to his spark. Maximum chirruped, and looked up with a sniffle. Then he mewled and smiled when he saw his Mama, smiling down at him warmly. He curled into his Mother's neck, when he was held close to him.

"Oh my baby…." He whispered, then he felt the collar around his son's neck.

He growled, before he slipped his talon under it, prepared to break it off.

BANG!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Megatron felt his sensors rupture, and pain shooting through his entire being. He collapsed to the ground on his back. And the last thing he heard, before falling into darkness was his sparkling screaming and wailing.

...

Please don't kill me...Review though.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 is here to stay!

Heads up! Everyone, I will not be able to update until April 21, because I will be in England from April 12 to April 20, okay? So please, try to be patient, okay, kids?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 32

...

Miko sat on the couch, leaning into Jack, shaking slightly.

She was crying quietly into his shoulder, guilt racking through her entire body, as she shook. It was her fault for not keeping an eye on Maximum. She should've kept a closer watch on him, instead of carelessly putting all her attention into cheering on Breakdown down in the canyon.

Raf hugged her from the other side in order to try and help comfort her, resting his own head against her shoulder.

They were scared. For Maximum.

Optimus paced, trying to come up with something. Bulkhead sat on the steps, looking glum, while Bumblebee leaned against the wall, trying to think also. Arcee was playing with her fingers, Barricade sat with his mother on the floor chewing the tips of his fingers, while Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave were huddled together, trying to comfort each other.

There was a beep from the computer console. Ratchet looked up and then pressed the button to let it through.

"Hello, Optimus Prime."

The Prime snapped around, and glared at the image of Silas on the screen.

"How did you get this frequency?" Ratchet asked.

"We acquired it through….a reliable source," Silas answered.

Prime stomped over, shoving Ratchet out of his way, "Where is he, Silas?"

Silas smirked, "Be specific Optimus Prime."

"My son! The child you took from us!" Optimus spat, his antennae twitching in extreme agitation and rage.

"Ah yes, the small infantile robot," Silas took a moment to adjust the camera, "He's right here."

Prime's entire body tensed, and he shook at the sight before him. His son was chained up by his arms, hanging in midair, with his tiny helm down. Tears streamed down his pure white cheeks, his lower lip trembling. He looked up, and began sobbing.

"RELEASE HIM! NOW!" Prime roared, his blue optics wide in outrage.

Starscream and Soundwave stood up, both hissing like angry cats. Bulkhead's jaw dropped, while Breakdown and Barricade stood up, gasping in shock.

Bumblebee buzzed angrily, looking like he wanted to punch his fist through the screen. Arcee growled, while Knockout wrung his hands into fists.

Ratchet stared in horror.

"I'm afraid that we cannot do that. Not after he gained us perfect specimen for study," Silas moved the camera away from Maximum.

And it settled on a chained up, unconscious Megatron. His hands were chained behind him, and there was a chain around his neck, along with his pedes.

Prime yelled, "If you do not release my family this instant, you little piece of slag-!"

"And what relation does this adult specimen hold to you, Prime?" Silas asked, raising a brow in curiosity.

Optimus shut his mouth, glaring hatefully at the human.

"I noticed the resemblance between the infant and this male specimen. They have the same shape optics, and same silver color, and yet their optics are of different color. So the only logical explanation I can come up with is that this specimen is the child's brother….." Silas stopped when he saw the way Prime glared at him, "…or am I wrong?"

"Optimus," Ratchet hissed in warning, "Don't say anything rash."

"That information…..is classified," Prime grunted.

There was a grunt. Optimus tensed as Megatron on-lined his red optics, and shook his helm. And then he watched, when Megatron's optics widened and watched as he settled his sights on Maximum. The silver mech screeched and tried to run forwards. He was held back though, by the strong chains. He strained a moment, then fell to his knees.

Then he growled and glared at Silas.

"FILTHY FLESHLINGS! RELEASE ME AND MY CHILD AT ONCE!" Megatron roared, his fangs bared angrily.

Silas turned his back to the Prime, "You are in no condition to order us around. And what do you mean by your child? I believe this infant Transformer is Optimus Prime's."

The silver mech glared at Silas, "Hmph. You meatbags are so limited," he stood to his feet, and stood tall. He turned to look at Maximum who had begun wailing in distress.

His expression softened into worry.

"Oh my sweetspark, do not cry…" he whispered, biting his lip, "Oh my spark, don't cry when I'm unable to hold you and make it better…."

Maximum sniffled, and calmed down, looking at his mother tears streaming down his face still.

Optimus trembled, as he felt helplessness fill him. His son looked so scared and upset, he just wanted to take him into his arms and keep him safe against him. Then he tensed, when he heard a screech from his son, and felt rage fill him when he saw volts of electricity dancing across his son's body.

"STOP IT!" Megatron screamed, trying to move towards his child, in vain.

"Silas!" Prime yelled.

Silas pressed a button on the console, and it stopped. Maximum trembled, and whimpered, more tears streaming down his face plates.

"I just thought you'd like to know the risks you are taking, should you not agree to the offer I am about to offer you, Prime," Silas said.

Arcee stepped forwards, "What offer?"

The man smirked, and Optimus wanted to crush it right off the human's face, "In exchange for the safety of your child and this fine silver specimen, I want you to take their places. Otherwise, it will not just be your son who will be in pain…."

He pressed something on the counsel.

Megatron suddenly tensed, and cringed, before he roared, and arched in his bonds. Prime watched as his lover writhed in his bonds, as pain ran through his entire being.

"Stop…." Optimus whispered, trembling, "Please! Stop! Leave him alone, Primus in heaven, STOP!"

Ratchet shook and covered his mouth, as he watched his adopted creation being tortured. Megatron stopped writhing, and sagged, before he took in shaky intakes. He stared off at something, his optics glazed over for a moment.

Breakdown was shaking his helm in disbelief.

"Megatron…." Optimus whispered, touching the screen, wishing he could reach out to him and touch him, comfort him and his son.

"You have one hour to reply," Silas said, before he disconnected.

The screen went blank.

Prime stood there a moment, his hands gripping the keyboard, shaking harshly. Then he raised his fists and slammed them down.

"Ratchet! Where are the coordinates, Galvatron gave you?" Prime snapped.

Ratchet jumped at the sudden outburst from his leader, before he typed away frantically. He showed the coordinates to his leader, trembling slightly.

Optimus growled, "Autobots, prepare for a rescue mission."

He turned to his subordinates, who immediately stood at attention to their Prime.

Breakdown stepped forwards, "Me and Knockout are going with you."

Bulkhead cut in, "No you're not. You and Knockout are needed here to watch the pregnant mechs."

"You're not the boss of us, Bulkhead," Knockout snapped, stepping forwards, "And my mate, Soundwave, and your medics are more than capable of watching Screamer and Cade."

Breakdown looked at Prime, "Please Prime, allow me to gain forgiveness. Let me and Knockout come and help to rescue your son and your mate."

Prime flinched slightly at the last part. He and Megatron were not bonded.

At least not yet.

"I appreciate your willingness to help, but…" Prime began.

"Oh for the love of Primus!" Barricade stomped forwards, and pointed his finger in the Prime's face, "Megatron is our leader, and we owe him for leading the Decepticons this far, and helping out faction survive! This is not only an Autobot matter, and my Mother will not give up, until he's felt he's gained your forgiveness by doing something to help!"

He turned Optimus around and pushed him towards the space bridge, "Now get your aft moving! And bring me back a souvenir in the form of a batter and bruised MECH representative!"

The pregnant mech then snapped around and stomped off in a huff.

They stared after the mech, before Bumblebee whistled.

_"That's my mech."_

Breakdown and Knockout walked up beside the Autobots, Breakdown standing beside Bulkhead. Knockout turned to Soundwave and blew him a kiss. Soundwave reached up, pretending to catch it, and pressed it over his spark chamber.

Optimus turned to the space bridge and nodded to Ratchet, "Ready the ground bridge for these coordinates."

Ratchet hesitated, before he did as he was ordered. The space bridge on-lined.

"Hey," Arcee tapped Knockout on the helm, "Good luck, con."

"Hmph. You too Two-wheeler," Knockout answered, smirking at her.

Miko suddenly called out, "If you find Silas, beat him into the dirt extra hard for me!"

Bulkhead turned and smirked, "With pleasure."

Breakdown patted Bulkhead on the shoulder, "Don't forget to leave me some."

"Anything for you babe," Bulkhead answered, tapping Breakdown on the helm.

Then, Prime transformed, "Autobots! Decepticons! Roll out!"

The group did as ordered, transforming into their alt. modes and drove off, following the Prime through the space bridge, and disappearing in a flash of light.

…..

Megatron shook, watching his sparkling, helplessly, as the humans known as MECH surrounded him. They had strange tools with them, and the carrier felt a sense of anger, as the humans prodded and poked at his precious sparkling.

Maximum cringed away, already in enough pain, after being electrocuted. He was scared.

One of the human reached for his face, and Megatron tensed.

Maximum suddenly hissed, and snapped his fangs at the man's hand. He bit down hard, taking the human's finger near clean off. He glared, and shrieked at them.

Megatron smirked, "Good mechling."

The silver mech's smirk disappeared, when he was suddenly electrocuted.

"I wouldn't encourage him, if I was you."

The mother glared at the human, when the electricity stopped, watched as the man walked down the steps, the one known as Silas.

"You are a sick, twisted bastard, how can you torture a helpless child?" he growled.

Silas gave Megatron an indifferent look, "All sacrifices must be made in the name of discovery and science. Besides, with this child, we can study your kind more clearly. Maybe, we could mold him into a weapon for our use."

The seeker lunged forwards, and cursed that he was chained up, "I will murder you before I allow such a thing to happen to my sparkling!"

"You say he is yours, yet he clearly resembles Optimus," Silas answered.

Megatron snapped, "That is because, Optimus is his father, while I am his mother!" The silver mech gasped, and immediately regretted what he said.

"Hmm….interesting…" Silas pressed a button on the console, "Tell me more. Or…."

Maximum screeched as he was electrocuted.

"STOP!" Megatron roared.

It stopped, and Maximum slumped, sobbing harshly.

"Well…?" Silas urged, sitting down.

The silver mech glared at the human, before he opened his mouth and began to explain how Cybertronian mating and breeding worked.

...

As Airachnid once said and I quote, for Silas' death: "Agonizing or Excruciating?"

Review everyone!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 at last has arrived!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 33

...

The Autobots and Decepticons watched the building that was indicated at MECH's headquarters.

Optimus was at the front, optics narrowed, as he watched the humans that were holding his family captive. He felt Bumblebee next to him, trembling, trying to keep himself in control. Prime placed a hand on his son's shoulder, and tried to give him a reassuring look.

Arcee and Knockout were already on top of the building, watching as the oblivious humans patrolled their sector. Knockout had his prod out, and looked to Arcee who was at a higher level than him. The two made optic contact, and nodded to each other in mutual understanding.

Knockout turned on his comm. link, "We're in position."

_"Proceed with extreme caution. These humans are not to be underestimated,"_ Prime answered.

_"Listen to the mech Knockout,"_ Breakdown added, _"MECH is a nasty group, with a bad bite."_

The red mech rolled his optics, but he heeded his best friend's warning, before he prepared himself. After seeing the work over MECH had given Breakdown's chassis, after Screamer came to his rescue, the red mech knew he should take his advice.

The green jeep stopped before the sliding doors.

Knockout smirked, splitting his prod to become two prods, before he jumped up, "SURPRISE!"

The humans barely had time to look up, before Knockout brought his prods down on both of them, and electrocuted them at the two prods medium levels. Not enough to kill, but enough to be extremely painful. Arcee jumped down, landing beside Knockout.

"Good work, Red," Arcee said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Knockout put his prods back together, and then sheathed them, before he gave a manly bow, "You first, my dear lady."

Arcee smirked, and said, "Do you say that to every girl, after knocking out two humans?" before she picked up one of the humans.

Knockout smirked, "Now, now I have a reputation to keep up."

"Watch it Knockout, or I'll tell Soundwave you were flirting with an Autobot femme."

Knockout jumped in surprise, before he scowled at his best friend. Breakdown merely smirked, as he, Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee came out of their hiding spots.

Arcee pulled back the mask of the human in her hand and held him in front of the DNA scanner. It scanned over the man's eye and the hatch opened.

The femme nodded, and motioned the mechs inside.

…..

Galvatron had his hands clasped, a sinking feeling filling his spark.

He had felt pain early from his creation. That could only mean that he had been captured, and the screen before him showing the Autobot energy signals, only seemed to confirm it. And he was trying to come to a decision in his processor: should he help the Autobots by contacting the Nemesis and getting reinforcements? Or should he leave them be and let them handle this on their own, since they seemed capable of looking after their own?

The purple mech watched the screen a little longer, as he weighed the pros and cons.

His optics flashed when he felt more pain form his creation. He came to a decision, and unclasped his hands to tap away at the computer console, and located the frequency to the Nemesis.

He didn't wait long to be answered.

"Galvatron. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Airachnid said, smiling at him.

Galvatron leaned forwards, "Well, my dearest Lady Air, I am in need of assistance…"

Airachnid leaned forwards, "Talk to me."

He sighed, "Well….."

…..

The bots and cons stopped when they came to a three way intersection. They could go left, right or forwards.

Optimus transformed his hands into blasters, "Split up. We'll cover more ground, and it could heighten our chances in finding Megatron and Maximum," he turned to his son, "Bumblebee, with me."

"Care to join me, Red?" Arcee said, holding her hand out in an offer.

Knockout chuckled, "Of course, Two-wheels."

Breakdown quirked an optic ridge at the two, before he rolled his optics. Then he felt a hand pat him on the back, and looked at Bulkhead. The green mech smiled.

"Hey, ready to get this party started?" Bulkhead asked.

Breakdown smirked, giving him a small elbow to the side, "You better believe it buster."

"Move out, and if you see any humans unrelated to MECH, leave them be," Prime said, before he and Bumblebee ran forwards.

Knockout took out his prod, and then split it into two again. He handed the second one to Arcee.

"Just in case you need an extra weapon," he said.

Arcee blinked in slight surprise, before she took the prod from him, "Thank you."

"Don't make anything out of it. My mate happens to think you are a sweet femme, despite your current attitude towards us for the past seven months," he answered, in all seriousness.

Arcee blinked, as the red mech moved left, ahead of her. She shook her helm, and then moved to follow him.

…..

Maximum whimpered, as he was lowered from his chains slowly by his captors.

His mother, Megatron watched, helplessly, as his son was laid down on an experimentation table, the collar still tied tightly around his precious sparkling's neck. He wanted to reach for him, caress his helm, and comfort him.

This was torture by another name, not being able to touch his sparkling and make him feel secure.

"What are you going to do to him?" he hissed to Silas.

"We are simply going to study the little one for a moment. After your most informative explanation of Transformer mating protocols, and the data on…sparklings, we have decided to keep the child to study transformer maturity. And since you are his mother, we'll allow you to stay. But at the moment, he'll be sent to another room, since we will perform an experiment on you."

Megatron's optics narrowed hatefully at the human, "I'll destroy you. I will rip you to pieces, then smear you across the walls. It will take years for your little slaves to wipe you off…."

He grit his fangs as electric pain ran through him, and tried not to scream. Maximum looked at his mother, pearly tears sliding down his face plates.

"Mmm…Mmm…" he trembled, his face plates scrunched slightly, and Megatron looked at his sparkling, his spark clenching in agony. Maximum whimpered, "Mmm….Mama…"

The seeker's wings raised, and his red optics widened. For a moment, he forgot where he was, forgot where they all were, forgot the pain in his spark, as pride swelled deep within him.

Maximum spoke his first word.

"Baby….Mama's here…." Megatron whispered.

He sent the love, the adoration, the pride he felt in this moment to his sparkling.

_Mama's here…Mama loves you so much…Mama's always here…_

Maximum stopped trembling and looked at his Mama, before he allowed himself to be wrapped in all the love and security, his mother offered to him, no matter how small the amount. He took it, and gave out a mewl to his mother.

The humans suddenly pushed the table and left the room. Megatron watched his son leave, and felt his spark break a little.

"Now then…."

Megatron felt something stab into his back, and he hissed, as something entered into his systems. He collapsed to the floor, everything becoming a blur. Then….it was all black.

Silas watched the limp silver mech for a moment.

Then, he turned to his men, "Quickly, this new sedative works briefly. We have to move him quickly."

…..

Maximum stared up at the ceiling, his optics were glazed slightly, as he stared up at the dark ceiling. These humans were taking him somewhere, away from his mother.

Where was he going? And what were they doing to his Mama?

"Mama….." he whimpered.

He yelped when he was suddenly smacked in the face.

"Quiet," the human snapped, coldly.

Maximum curled up on the operation table, trembling like a leaf in a heavy rain.

"Hey, leave the kid alone, he's having a rough time," the other man mutter.

The first one scoffed, "This is a baby robot, and Silas demanded us to take it and guard until their done with its so called mother."

The second one rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Neither men, during their small talk, heard the soft hiss from above. Maximum stared at the large black, purple and gold transformer above them.

"Nyu…" he started, when the transformed pressed a finger to their lips. Who was this?

"I said be quiet!"

"Nah!" he was grabbed by the antennae and it was twisted. He screamed.

CLANG!

The two humans looked up, just as two of the five appendages from the transformer before them, shot forwards and slashed their throats open. Maximum felt the warm red fluid spurting out, stain him. He whimpered, and trembled, before he was picked up.

"Ah…Ah…!" he shook, before he was hushed.

"It's all right little one. I'm a friend of your family," Airachnid smiled warmly at the little one, cradling him to her chest plate.

He heard her spark against his uninjured antennae, and Maximum went quiet with a slight sigh of relief. He curled into her listening further to her spark. He liked the sound of it, though it wasn't anything like his mother's, as he lied there in the femme's arms, purring softly.

He felt safe with her.

Airachnid smiled, before kissing the little mech's helm.

Then, she grew serious, glaring down at the two humans she'd just taken care of. She bared her fangs, and her acid dripped from her fangs and on to the two corpses, burning them down to the point where they looked unrecognizable at humans.

She ran a finger down Maximum's helm.

Airachnid adored sparklings. She had two of her own, even though….even though one of them was dead, and the other was far off in outer space somewhere.

And holding Maximum made her miss them.

"Hmph. You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Airachnid turned, and she huffed, "Well, they're the first two humans I killed on this planet Obsidian. I was getting a little stir crazy up on the Nemesis," Maximum curled closer to her, and she instinctively caressed his helm.

Obsidian reached for the little one, and rubbed his helm also.

"Now, let's find Megatron," he whispered.

...

Soooo...who missed me? And who's been at the edge of their seats, waiting?

Review and let me know.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 33 at last has arrived!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 34

...

When he woke up, the first thing to hit him was an ache that pounded against the sides of his helm. Megatron groaned, and then tried to reach up and rub his aching helm, but found he couldn't.

His optics snapped open wide, and he looked around at the new position he was in.

"What…?" he hissed.

And then it all came swarming back, and he growled, trying to sit up.

He couldn't. Looking down, the silver mech saw that he was strapped down with metal to a large, stone table. He growled, before he tried to break free.

He winced in pain, feeling a stinging, drilling pain on his back, before looked down, and his optics widened in horror.

Thick, large screws were bolting his wings to the table. He trembled, as he watched blue energon blood stained down the silver metal, and every time he moved, he'd feel pain rocket through his body.

Was this what happened to Breakdown? Oh Primus….

"Test subject is awake, Silas sir. Shall we begin the procedure?"

Megatron snapped his helm in the direction of the voice, optics narrowed angrily at the three humans standing before him.

Silas was one of them, and looked down at Megatron, with a gleam of slight pleasure in his brown eyes, while the rest of his face was neutral and unflinching.

"Begin. Oh and, he should know that we were unable to turn off his pain receptors. So this procedure might be very painful," Silas answered. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, "Let us begin."

There was drilling noise from beside Megatron, and he looked over to see a drill coming towards his helm. Fear clamped over his spark, and suddenly, he went into a memory.

A memory he long thought he had been able to let go, when he was still an Autobot medic, and had gone out on to the battle lines to help someone.

As the drill came towards his face plates, his mind flashed back to it, the images going over his optics, clear as day...

FLASH!

_He was hanging by his arms, helm bowed. _

_There was a soft purr, and he looked up. A mech came towards him from the shadows. He glared, indigo optics narrowed, before the mech walked around and stopped behind him. _

_There was a click._

_He shrieked, as acid shot through the base of his wings, and they were torn off right off._

FLASH!

Megatron's shrieks of pain echoed through the room, yet they didn't touch the humans doing this to him.

…..

Bumblebee and Optimus froze when they heard the agonized screaming.

It seemed far off and muffled, but Primus be damned, it was close enough to spark fear in Bumblebee's optics, and ignite rage into the Prime's spark.

Optimus broke into a run, and didn't care where he was going, as he followed the sound of that scream, and he ignored Bumblebee, who was begging him to slow down, so he could catch up to him.

…

Maximum gasped when he heard the scream, and felt his protector tighten her grip slightly around him. The two large mechs behind her also tensed when they heard it.

"Oh Primus…." Dirge whispered.

"Let's move!" Obsidian snapped.

Airachnid raised a hand stopping them, "Wait."

The two mechs stared at her in confusion and bewilderment, before the watched as she knelt down beside an air vent, opened it, and then placed little Maximum inside.

Maximum chirped in protest, before he felt her long, nimble fingers caress his cheek. It was comforting and gentle. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Stay here little one. We're going to help your Mama," she whispered.

The two looked at each other, like they had some sort of quiet understanding, before Airachnid closed the vent.

"We'll return for you little one," she said softly, as she stood up. Then she turned to Obsidian and Dirge, her optics narrowed, "Let's move Muscles jr. and Muscles the Third."

"Oh ha, ha, I'm breaking at the seams," Dirge said sarcastically, before he and his brother followed the femme, after making sure the sparkling was safe.

Maximum watched as the shadows through the vent disappeared. Then he whined quietly, at not being able to go with them. e curledHe

He wanted to help his Mama too! He pouted slightly, slumped in his hiding spot, but only briefly, when he saw that he was in a large tunnel. He chirruped, before he got on his hands and knees, and crawled forwards. He squealed quietly, before he moved forwards.

He'd find his Mama, and help him if he could, and then they'd go home to Daddy, his uncles and auntie and the humans he knew weren't bad.

He mewled, as he moved

….

Silas watched, as his men obtained parts of their latest test subject's body.

The screams echoed throughout the lab, and he wouldn't be surprise if they rang out through the base. Not that it really mattered.

This new subject might be able to help them move along quicker in their research, considering he's never seen one with the capability to fly, and it didn't seem to have an earth mode.

It was fascinating.

So far, they've removed most of his outer armor, and came to a set of a strange, skin like structure over this transformer's abdomen, after removing his outer armor. They took a small laser, and sliced through the soft skin, to try and get a visual of what was inside. They also removed his thrusters and his strange wing like structures on his back, as well as the weapons within his arms.

This specimen was quite interesting.

…..

Maximum chirruped, as he climbed through the vents. So far, climbing through them was really fun! Even though it was also dark, and dusty, and he sneezed a few times, the little sparkling was having a lot of fun in here.

He stopped, when he came to an opening in the vent. He looked through, with a mewl.

And he saw his Daddy and Big brother standing just outside. He smiled when he saw them, and then pushed at the vent opening, to try and get it open.

…..

Optimus stopped where he stood, when he spotted a security camera. Although he knew they would find them sooner or later, the Prime wished to avoid having his team uncovered until they got Megatron and Maximum out of here. And he secretly wanted to see the look of horrified surprise on that disgusting humans face when he went barging in there, and before he blasted his mot bits.

Bumblebee buzzed, _"Want me to take it out?"_ he on-lined his blasters, just in case.

"No. My blasters are quieter when they fire," Optimus answered, "Therefore, they will draw less attention."

The scout nodded, and put the guns away, before getting behind Optimus, so he was out of his way.

Prime lifted his gun, aimed it at the camera, carefully and making sure it hit the video device in one go, before he fired, and took it out.

CLANG!

"WHAAAAAAAAGH!"

"EEEEEEEEE!"

Bumblebee let out a loud whistle of surprise.

Optimus lost balance at the sudden impact of….of something jumping on his helm, and in his sudden surprise, he was left to stand on one leg, when his other one kicked into the air. He fell to the floor, with a grunt.

A small voice giggled, "Hee-hee!"

Prime snapped his helm up, when he recognized the voice, and he stared at the smiling and giggling Maximum. He sat up, taking his son in his large hands, before holding him to his chest plating. He felt his son snuggle close to him, mewling softly up to his father. Prime felt some relief fill him, now that his son was in his arms. Now he had to get Megatron.

"My baby…." He whispered, retracting his mask to kiss his son's helm, "Oh, my sweet little baby…."

Maximum whimpered, when his father accidentally held him just teensy bit too firmly. When prime caressed his son's helm, he felt the collar around his neck. He pulled back slightly and then growled when he saw the collar. He reached up, and with a small tug, tore the collar off.

He felt his son snuggle against him, with a soft, sad mewl, and Prime growled, placing a protective hand over his son's back. He glared off at nothing, but his spark swelled with protective, fatherly instinct.

No one was going to treat his son like some captive animal and get away with it.

Bumblebee reached towards his baby brother, and caressed his helm, making soft chirps of comfort.

_"It's all right Maxi, you're safe now,"_ Bumblebee whistled.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, turning to the yellow mech, "Stay here, and watch your brother."

Bumblebee blinked, as his servos were suddenly filled with equally confused and bewildered Maximum. The two bots watched as their father sprinted and turned down the hall.

Maximum mewled.

Bumblebee slumped, _"Looks like it's you and me, bro."_

"Ah!" Maximum answered.

_"I hope he finds Mama soon."_

…..

Galvatron and Cyclonus blasted the door that Optimus and his team had used to get inside, with their cannon and null rays.

Once it was open, Cyclonus stepped back, and then bowed, motioning for his bond-mate to go ahead before him.

Galvatron smirked, "Thank you darling."

"Of course, my dearest one," Cyclonus whispered, smiling, before they both turned and grimaced at the HQ of the humans who had dared taken their son and grandson.

They both took out their blades, and went in, prepared to hack into those humans and make them pay for this.

Airachnid and some of the other Decepticons were already inside.

Perfect.

…

Megatron was hyperventilating, trying to keep himself calm, as these bot butchers prepared to slice into his bare, naked abdomen.

If they cut deep enough, they would cut right into his gestation chamber. And it scared him so much, he felt like he was going to have a spark attack.

What if they removed it? What if they damaged it?

He whined and whimpered at the pain in his back at having his wings removed.

The silver mech tried to move from the laser, but it was only prolonging the inevitable. He looked over, staring at the wall, as tears began to flow down his cheeks, and his lip trembled slightly.

"Optimus…." He whispered, pleadingly, "….where are you…? Please…..save me….." He off-lined his optics, and prayed to primus, "please come save me….."

He stared at the bright lights in the ceiling, "Prime….."

...

Yes, I know, I'm evil! Live with it!

Review!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 peeps.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 35

...

Barricade paced back and forth in front of the ground bridge, his door wings hitching up and down, as he did so, agitated and worried.

For his mate, his commander, his mother, his friends, slag, even Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus!

Ratchet was currently in storage, and Starscream was asleep in the med. bay, being watched over by his brother. The kids were sitting on the couches, asleep.

Barricade was stressing out the most. He wanted to go, so badly, wanted to help, but he knew that if he did go, he was putting his sparkling in danger. His and Bumblebee's sparkling. And not to mention his mother and brothers would probably lock him away for a whole month, before letting him out.

He bit his fist, looking at the ground bridge. He reached for the controls, then yanked his hand back.

"No…I will not yield to temptation…" he hissed.

The others would be fine. They would get Megs and Maxi back, and then they would all come back, then he and Bumblebee could have a good frag when he returned. He forced himself to turn away from the console.

They were going to be safe. There was nothing Ratchet couldn't fix if anyone got injuries. What's the worse MECH could do?

Images of what they did to his mother flashed through Barricade's mind.

The black and purple mech snapped around, and went to the controls, and tapped away at the keys frantically.

"Coordinates, coordinates…" he muttered, unaware that Miko had woken up to the sound of his frantic footsteps, "C'mon…HAH!" he punched his fist in the air in slight victory.

Miko watched the mech, blinking in surprise and confusion.

Then, realization filled her brown eyes, when the ground bridge opened, and Barricade ran through. Miko shot up, with a shout, waking up Jack and Raf.

"BARRICADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled.

The med. bay doors slammed open, and out came Soundwave. The mech stared at the bridge for a second, before he ran through.

Starscream came out next, leaning against the door, "What in the name of the Allspark…?"

"Starscream, Barricade's making a break for it!" Miko shouted.

Starscream seemed to go paler, well if he was human, he probably would have. The seeker then went to the console, to see where the slag his brother in bond was going exactly. And his red optics seemed to go smaller, as he looked at the screen.

The coordinates were the ones given by Galvatron, but the location of the space bridge was right smack in the middle of MECH's HQ.

The seeker turned around, optics wide.

"RATCHEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" he screamed.

…

Maximum was resting on his older brother's helm, as they walked around the corridors. He looked around, a she brother walked, guns raised, just in case.

The little sparkling cooed, and looked around, tilting his helm.

He hoped they got out of here, and went home soon. And that his Mother was okay.

Bumblebee turned a corner, and stopped.

Max and Bee stared with wide blue optics at the sight set before them.

…

Megatron squirmed, still trying to keep himself as far away from the laser scalpel as he could, optics brimming with tears.

So close, so very close.

"I would stop fighting if I were you."

The silver mech glared, and hiss hatefully at Silas, wishing desperately that he was free, so he could slash that smug look in his eyes, off with his claws.

"You know there is no use trying to. The laser scalpel will open you up, one way or another," Silas answered, "And we intend to get a better inside look at you."

Megatron roared, as the scalpel came closer and closer. He trembled, as fear took him, and tears slid from his optics.

More memories of his horrible time as a Decepticon Prisoner flashed across his processor.

FLASH!

_"Oh my, look at this!" _

_Megatron flinched, as his captor began studying his sharp, claw like fingers, with wide red optics. The silver seeker shook, as the mech caressed them._

_"Hmm…" the mech smirked, before he broke the middle finger, "These will be good for an endurance test, my little experiment. If you're good, maybe I'll let you see you sweet little friend from the battlefield."_

_Megatron grit his teeth, optics widening._

_The young mech that had been injured, before both of them were captured. A sweet little thing, who adored Megatron, like an older brother, and had gotten close to him over the years. He was kind, and helped him a lot around the med. bay. After all, he was training to be a field medic._

_His name was Nightshift. _

CRACK! CRRRRACK! CRACKCRACK!

_He whimpered, as his fingers were broken one by one. He kept himself from screaming, as much as he wanted to. He had to hold on._

_"Hmm….very high pain tolerance, shows little reaction…" the mech who broke his fingers wrote this down on a data pad, "Hmph…"_

_The mech then picked up a tool, and Megatron watched as he tool crackled with electric currents. Optics widening, Megatron tried to squirm away, when the mech moved towards him with it._

_"Y-you said…" Megatron went silent, when his captor grabbed his chin in a vice like grip._

_"One more little test, and then I'll be done. And then you can see your precious little mech. Otherwise…." He looked towards a shelf, filled with other types of torture devices. _

_The silver, wingless seeker stared at him, before the shock rod was shoved into his mouth and turned on. He tried to keep himself from screaming, as electricity crackled through his body, arching between seems, and his brows, and made his indigo optics turn bright white._

_The agony seemed to last for hours, before it ended. Megatron panted, coughed, and hacking. _

_He heard hands clapping together, and he growled at the mech before him. His chin was grabbed again, and he was now looking straight at his captor again. _

_"Good little experiment. For passing your tests, you can now see your little friend," the mech purred, before releasing him._

_The silver mech glared at the mech's back, as he rummaged through a set of drawers. _

_There was a snicker, before the mech turned around, hiding something behind him. Sick glee shined in those dark, red optics before him. _

_"Here he is…."the mech showed him what was behind his back. _

_Megatron's scream of horror must have rang through all of Cybertron, when his tormentor showed him the dismembered head of Nightshift, whose expression was frozen into one of terror. _

FLASH!

Megatron flinched when the scalpel scraped against his side.

"Please…..please not my gestation chamber," he hissed.

Silas raised a brow, "So, that's how you carried the sparkling hmm? Interesting."

The silver mech's red optics widened, as the scalpel came within an inch of his abdomen. He off-lined them, not wanting to see it.

TSSEEEEEEEW!

"What the….?"

Megatron on-lined his optics, and then tilted his helm back to see what the slag had just happened. He shuttered his optics when he saw the scalpel on the floor, broken.

"HAH, HAH, HAH! Barricade comes in time to rescue his beloved commander!"

Megatron looked over and he stared at Barricade, blinking his optics. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Megatron growled.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled at the groundling.

Barricade slumped, before rolling his optics, "We've already clarified that, I believe, sir."

"GET OUT OF HERE! BEFORE THE MEATBAGS GET YOU!" Megatron yelled, optics widening in anger, and slight desperation.

"Mmmm…Nope. Not going," Barricade glared at the humans, "Not until I take care of some unfinished business…."

"Barricade….!" Megatron yelled, as the black and violet mech moved forwards, blaster ready in the air.

A hand landed on Megatron's chest, and he looked up to see Soundwave.

Growling, the silver mech snapped, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Soundwave winced under his Commander's glare, before giving a helpless shrug. Megatron crossed his optics, before squirming to get free. Soundwave started to try and help him by yanking, hard on the metal.

Barricade aimed his blaster at the humans, "Weapons on the ground, then hands in the air."

The humans looked to each other, before looking to Silas, waiting for an order. Silas narrowed his eyes, before he nodded for his men to do as the pregnant mech said. The weapons were dropped to the ground, in a pile at Barricade's feet.

They raised their hands over their heads.

Barricade smirked.

Then, there was a gasp.

"Barricade, behind you!"

He didn't react in time. Whatever was shot, landed on his back, and there was a sharp pain, when he felt something inject into his body. Optics widening, he screeched, clutching his helm, as pain ran through his spine, and clutching his helm. He collapsed to the ground.

Soundwave gasped, before he moved to his fallen comrade. But he too, was stopped by the same thing, and he ended up falling on top of Megatron, into an unconscious heap.

….

Bumblebee stiffened, as white hot pain shot through his spark.

Maximum cooed in concern, looking at his big brother. Bumblebee trembled harshly, as he felt his bond-mate's pain and he heard a loud scream from somewhere ahead of him.

He broke into a run.

…

Knockout stiffened from beside Arcee. The femme looked to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

The red mech clenched his hands into fists, "Soundwave's here and those meatbags….." He froze again, and his optics widened in slight fear.

Then he let out a roar of outrage, before he transformed, and drove towards where he had felt his mate's pain. Arcee transformed also and followed him.

….

Breakdown was in his alt. mode, when he felt his youngest son's pain through their creator, creation bond and he nearly rammed into a wall, before hitting the brakes.

Barricade was here?

The mother then back up, barely missing the confused Bulkhead, and then sped off as fast as he could.

"Breaky?" Bulkhead yelled after him.

"Shut up, don't ask, and just MOVE!" was the angry response, that demanded Bulkhead not to question him, as they moved as fast as they could.

If Barricade was hurt, then there would be the Pit to pay.

…..

Dirge and Obsidian stopped in their tracks. Airachnid turned to the two, and she looked annoyed that they suddenly had stopped. But her expression changed to one of slight concern, when the two mechs began to tremble.

"What is it?" she asked.

Dirge turned and bolted not answering her. Obsidian looked at Airachnid, and gave her an apologizing look, before he followed his younger brother.

Baffled, the femme stared after the two, before she groaned, and then ran after them.

…..

Optimus screeched to a stop, when he heard the shouting from up ahead. It was muffled, and sounded a lot like gibberish, but there was no denying the voices. One voice in particular.

He pressed the side of his helm against the wall, and listened as he moved, listening to see if this got any closer. His antennae twitched, and his optics widened slightly. He stopped, and looked at the wall, and then tapped it, to measure its thickness. His optics narrowed.

It was thick. But not enough to stop him.

He pulled his fist back, preparing to ram his fist through and into the wall.

"WHOA!"

"BULKHEAD LOOK OUT!"

Prime grunted when he was suddenly rammed in the gut by a certain giant green and silver mech. The two fell down backwards. Optimus groaned, before he glared up at Bulkhead who, just stared down at his leader.

"Sorry…ah…..sorry!" Bulkhead scrambled off his leader.

Breakdown transformed and looked to the place where Optimus originally stood, before pressing his own helm against him, optics narrowed in concentration.

Optimus stood up, still glaring, before he twitched his antennae to listen for the muffled voices again.

"What exactly are you two doing?" he hissed.

"I don't know. Breakdown…." Bulkhead went quiet when he turned and stared at what the blue mech was doing, "Uh….Breaky…?"

Breakdown's mouth became a snarl, as he growled, before he stepped back, pressing himself against the opposite wall.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" Breakdown rammed himself through the wall.

And he crumbled it to little pieces.

"AAAAAAGGGKKK! MY FINISH!"

Optimus and Bulkhead both went to the hole in the wall, and they both looked down at Knockout, who was now covered in debris. The red mech was now glaring down at Breakdown, looking ready to claw his optics out.

Arcee stood up, and smacked her forehead, as she looked at the mechs.

….

Megatron watched helplessly, as Barricade and Soundwave on-lined, chained to two other operating tables, and in the same position as him.

Barricade shook his helm to wake himself up, while Soundwave stiffened in his bonds. And what was worse, the blasted little fleshlings had been able to turn off Barricade's vocalizer, and Megatron watched as Barricade took a moment to realize where he was.

And his spark clenched when he saw the young mech give out a silent scream.

Soundwave trembled, as the bright lights shined on the three mechs.

"Well, this was an unexpected turn of events sir," one of Silas' minions started.

Silas didn't answer, only nodded in agreement. Who knew that taking that transformer child would have such results.

Three adult test subjects, and it appears one of them was far in their carrying stage, after retaining that information from the silver mech.

Things seemed to be going their way.

Barricade began writhing trying to break free, fear clear in his optics, as he tried to break free. He had tears beginning to fall down his porcelain white cheeks.

Soundwave, as best he could, touched the younger mech's arm to try and comfort him with one of his long fingers.

"Barricade…" Megatron wheezed out, "It will be all right young one…." Slag, what was he saying? He didn't know if it would be alright or not, he couldn't promise it to the poor thing. Barricade looked at his leader, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

"It seems our operation on Megatron will have to wait," Silas said, and one of his men moved forwards, with his tools towards Barricade.

The silver seeker's optics widened slightly, "What are you doing?"

"We are going to open up this new specimen. Seeing as he has a developing….what is you called your offspring? Sparklings?"

Megatron's optics widened in terrified shock, "You're not going to…"

"We're going to try and remove the sparkling," Silas said, "Then we can get a better study of Cybertronian development, by having you three impregnate each other. Then at the different stages, we remove the fetus."

He said it in a cold tone. And it sent chills down Megatron's back. Barricade began thrashing to get free.

They were not going to touch his sparkling! Never, ever! He would die first!

_Bee, hurry!,_ he cried mentally.

"IF YOU TOUCH THAT SPARKLING-!" Megatron shrieked, as he was electrocute, mid threat.

"By studying the development of your young, we can get a better idea on how to develop our own automotonimous machines, that would be under MECH's control. Then, we will be unstoppable," Silas explained. He turned to his men, "Prepare for the removal."

Barricade began sobbing silently, trying to break free in desperation.

_Don't let them take my sparkling! Please not him, not my baby, not my sweetspark…!_ Barricade prayed and begged mentally, as he felt his little sparkling beginning to become scared.

Soundwave squirmed, and tried to break free, wanting to help his friend and his commander. But the chains and bars held firm. So he and Megatron were forced to watch this, helpless, and weak.

"I'm sorry Barricade…." Soundwave whispered, feeling tears slid down his cheeks from behind his mask, "….so sorry…."

...

Yeah, yeah I know, cliffhangers, ugh...I think that makes me a sadist in some way.

Review!


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 is here for the win! I hope is does win.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 36

...

Breakdown, Knockout, Arcee, Bulkhead and Prime ran as fast as they could.

Time was running out, if they didn't hurry. Breakdown was ahead of them with Prime, both mechs concerned for their families safety.

"I swear, if they have left one scratch on my darling music-maker, I will pound them up so bad, that their ancient ancestors will feel it!" Knockout growled.

"I get dibs on the heads though."

Everyone screeched to a stop, with Knockout accidentally running into Prime.

Arcee glared, growling up at the Decepticon femme above their helms. Airachnid smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

Airachnid came down from the ceiling, going into her bi-pedal mode, with a purr. At that moment, Dirge and Obsidian came up beside her. Breakdown blinked, before he narrowed his optics.

"Ah…."

"I don't want to know," Breakdown growled, "I want your brother safe."

The two mechs looked at each other, before nodding in understanding.

"To answer your question Prime, I am here, under the request of Galvatron, to help rescue your mate and your son," Airachnid said.

Arcee's intakes hitched, "How do you know…?"

"Galvatron, Cyclonus and I share…." Airachnid took in a deep breath, licking over her fangs, "a long history together. We're old friends, actually."

Prime's optic twitched at the innuendo, and he tried hard not to shudder in slight disgust at the imagery running through his processor. Arcee was glaring at the Decepticon femme from her spot beside Knockout. Airachnid pretended not to notice.

"Now, let's move," Airachnid went into battle mode, her legs coming forwards, and landing on either side of her.

…..

Barricade watched, shaking harshly, as machines were set up around him, all pointed at him, preparing to rip his precious sparkling from inside him.

His two comrades were trying to break free still, trying desperately to help him, but they were unable, and were forced to watch Silas perform the procedure.

The humans went to their stations.

The pregnant mech sent another silent plea to Primus above to help them, to save his sparkling and protect them all.

Then he looked up when he saw a drill going towards his abdomen.

…..

Bumblebee buzzed a loud battle cry, blasters in the air, as he ran forwards.

He was very, very close. He could feel it in his spark, coming off from his bond-mate. Maximum clutched his brother's helm for dear life, and gave out a squeal, as they went very fast.

_"I'M COMING BARRIIIIIIIIII!"_

….

Megatron, Soundwave and Barricade all jumped when they heard the shout, and then the doors to the operating room were blasted open.

There was a lot of smoke around everyone, making it hard to see.

Silas yelled for everyone to stop what they were doing, and wait for the smoke to clear. It took a few minutes, and everyone looked around cautiously.

It was a tense silence, that thrummed through the air.

The MECH personnel were all looking around, wearily.

The silence broke and multiple shots of light blue laser fire broke through the veil of smoke. As it cleared, Barricade felt relief and joy fill him when he saw it was his darling Bumblebee.

Megatron stared with wide optics, and then he spotted Maximum on Bumblebee's helm. When his sparkling spotted him, Megatron had a near spark attack when his son jumped down from Bee's helm, and…

And started walking. He was stumbling at first, but through the laser fire, the shouts of the humans, and destruction around, Maximum walked towards his Mother, with a soft mewl, and happy tears sliding down his unblemished face plates.

He climbed, with some difficulty, on to the operating table, but he made it. He climbed on to his mother's chest plates, and then slid down to nuzzle his face against his mother's.

"Mama."

Megatron smiled, as pride and joy filled his spark. He nuzzled back as best he could, Maximum curling into his neck.

Bumblebee tore the tools away from his mate, after forcing the humans to retreat to safety and then he yanked off Barricade's restraints. The moment his mate was free, Bumblebee pulled his mate into a loving embrace, pulling down his mouth guard to kiss him. The yellow mech placed a hand over his mate's abdomen, as the kiss broke.

He buzzed, _"Are you and the sparkling all right?"_

Barricade smiled, and nodded.

Soundwave cleared his throat. Barricade looked over, before he pulled away from Bumblebee and tore off Soundwave's restraints. Bee went to his mother and brother, and freed his mouth.

The moment his arms were free, Megatron held Maximum close to him, cooing to him softly, as he slowly got up, wincing at the pain in his back where his wings used to be.

Bee stared at his mother's back, where the ridged silver wings used to be.

He walked over and hugged his mother, with a soft beep. Megatron held both his children to his chest plates, kissing their helms gently, as he listened to the beating of their sparks, so close to his own.

Soundwave walked over with Barricade. Megatron looked in the directions that those disgusting humans had exited through. His optics narrowed.

"Stay here. Use your weapons only if you are being attacked. Oh, and Soundwave, turn Barricade's vocoder back on," Megatron said, before he looked down at Maximum, who mewled up at him.

He kissed his son's forehead.

"Mama…." Maximum whimpered, reaching to touch his mother's face.

"Mama's gotta go take care of something," Megatron whispered, kissing the tiny digit, before handing his son to Bumblebee, "Stay safe. I'll return to you soon."

Then, the silver mech ran off in the direction he believed that Silas and his men had gone. Bumblebee held his brother, watching his mother. He was tempted to follow, but Barricade needed him. His unborn sparkling needed him too.

Bumblebee walked over and nuzzled his helm against Barricade's, kissing it softly.

Right then, there were loud thunderous footsteps. They looked up and in came Knockout, who tackled Soundwave to the floor. The Spy yelped, as his mask was torn off, and he was pressed to the wall, being kissed in relief.

He squeaked when Knockout pulled Soundwave's helm to his chest.

"Fragging humans…touching….my mate…..never leaving you again…" Knockout muttered, caressing his mate's helm, as he kept pressing kisses to it.

Breakdown ran to his son, and held him firmly to his chest plates. Barricade held on to his mother, accepting the loving and frantic pulses coming from his family's sparks to his.

"Don't EVER do something like this again, got it?" Breakdown yelled, while cuddling his youngest son to him, "My baby….did they hurt you?"

Barricade snuggled closer, sniffling.

Optimus looked around for a moment in confusion, before he went to Bumblebee, "Where is Megatron?"

Bumblebee looked at his father, and sighed, _"He went after Silas. He went that way,"_ he pointed in the direction his mother had gone.

"WHAT? Why would he do that, after just getting free?" Obsidian demanded.

"Because Megatron will never forgive anyone who would dare harm a sparkling," Airachnid answered him, "You should have seen him when some mechs beat up Barricade when he was a sparkling. Poor thing, was in the med. bay for weeks. Megatron tore those mechs sparks out on the spot when he found out."

Breakdown nodded, "It's in a seeker's programming to protect sparklings and younglings alike. I'm not shocked that Megatron's going after that disgusting meatbag."

Optimus rolled his lips, before sighing, and smacking his helm. Then he straightened up, and looked to the others.

"Go back to base and stay there until I return with Megatron," Optimus ordered.

Arcee's optics widened, "You don't mean to bring Airachnid there, do you?"

Prime gave her a warning look, "I know your history Arcee, but I want you to at least try and tolerate the femme con's presence until I come back. Now be good."

Optimus turned to Bumblebee and Maximum. He smiled down at his sons reassuringly, before he leaned down and kissed Maximum's helm, and then Bumblebee's.

"Stay safe my darlings," he whispered, before he turned and went down the direction that Megatron had taken.

Arcee refused to look Airachnid in the optics, before she comm. linked Ratchet for a bridge.

…..

Megatron ran down the tunnel, his breathing heavy as he moved.

It felt weird running without his wings though. He looked left and right, optics narrowed, as he listened for any indications of which way MECH had gone.

He heard small footsteps from the left. He turned with a growl. Unaware that he had a travelling companion.

Optimus spotted Megatron, and ran after him, making the sharp turns that the mech leading him made. Did the silver mech even know he was behind him?

Prime screeched to a stop, when Megatron snapped around, holding an electrum dagger out. It nearly touched Prime's belly. The two mechs stared at each other for a moment, as if they were unsure of what to do. Then Megatron sub-spaced the dagger, and then allowed Optimus to pull him close to him. The Prime shook hard as he held the mech he loved.

His mech caressed up and down his chest plates, before Prime pulled back to look down at Megatron.

The silver mech felt his lover cradle his helm, caressing it, as he kissed his brow.

"Are you….?" Prime's question trailed off, when he saw the missing wings, and healing scars on Megatron's arms.

His blue optics darkened, before they softened, when his lover caressed his cheek.

Prime kissed his lips gently, before resting his helm against Megatron's shoulder. The two stood there for a few moments, before the silver mech pulled back.

"I need to do something," Megatron whispered.

Optimus immediately understood, and he simply pulled Megatron closer, "No….we should go back to base now, and have you repaired."

Megatron shook his helm, "I can't. I can't go back until those butchers are destroyed."

"But….Maximum and Bumblebee…the others….." Optimus leaned into Megatron's hand when he touched his cheek.

"No one is safe until those sadists are dead. How can you expect me to live with myself knowing I let my sparkling's tormentors live, Prime?" Megatron asked.

Optimus bowed his helm, biting his lip. After a moment, he took in a deep intake, his blue optics snapping open.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Megatron said firmly, optics narrowed.

"Are we really having this argument?" Optimus snapped softly, "I don't care how many battled you have fought in, I am not leaving you to kill MECH in this state. And I called a claim over Silas' head."

The silver mech stared at Optimus, before he sighed. He reached up, caressing Optimus' antennae, and down to his neck. He leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

Then he whispered, "I love you…..but I can't let you do this."

He squeezed a spot on Optimus' throat and the Prime fell to the ground, unconscious. He stood there a moment, staring at Optimus, with slight regret for doing that to him.

Then he turned and ran down the corridor, on his search for Silas and MECH.

...

Oh Megsy...(sighs)

Review!


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 everyone!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 37

...

Silas was calm. Cool. Collected.

As he moved, he held confidence in where he went as he ran. His men were tense, but they followed their leader nonetheless, trusting him blindly in their destination.

Their leader opened a panel in the wall, and typed away a password, and suddenly a pair of doors opened, allowing the men to go in first, before going in with them, the doors sliding close.

When the doors closed, there was a soft green glow that filled the room. Silas walked towards a giant glass cylinder, big enough to hold Bulkhead and half of Breakdown. It was filled with a green liquid.

Inside, was a large being of black, red and grey metal, with wires attached to it's body, keeping it's spark alive. Silas walked over, placing a hand over the glass, looking at the being with a serious, considering look.

"Sir?"

Silas didn't look away, "Prepare to awake specimen zero-zero-one."

"But sir, we don't know what could happen if we wake it up," one of his men stated, "What if it turns on us, and joins the others?"

"Something tells me this one will take care of the…..infestation easily," Silas answered, "Besides, we do need more than on lab rat…." Then he narrowed his eyes, "Now wake up specimen zero-zero-one."

"Yes sir."

…..

Megatron looked around, teeth grit, as he moved down the halls. He was wary for any sneak attacks from MECH.

So much has happened tonight, and his mind was filled with mixed emotions. He felt a sense of hatred, and need to kill the humans. But also, he felt a sense of pride and joy, and bit of sadness that his son had begun to speak his first word and took his first steps, yet it had to be in this terrible place.

Why….did this happen?

He touched the small scars beginning to heal on his arms. Then he touched the scars on his face plates.

The ones Straxus had given to him, as punishment for disobedience. And the ones Optimus had kissed on the night he admitted his feelings for him.

_No matter how good things seem to be going for me, I am tortured, and broken for it,_ the silver mech off-lined his optics, as he thought this.

He was on his way to becoming a great medic, then he was sold off like a cheap pleasure slave. He becomes leader of the Decepticons, but is forced to be cold and cruel, to gain their respect. His Prime admits he loves him, returns his feelings, and then, he and their sparkling are held captive and tortured, like disobedient animals.

Megatron off-lined his optics, and stopped, bowing his helm.

_This time, I won't let my once captors get away with this._

…..

Optimus woke up with a groan, when something nudged him in the side.

"Get up."

He on-lined his optics, and everything was blurry, as light shined right into his optics.

"C'mon Prime, don't you black out on me!"

"Uh….what….?" as his vision began to clear, he realized there was a flash light shining in his optics. He sat up slowly, and two pairs of servos helped him to sit up.

"That's it, Prime, nice and easy…." He was eased back up to stand on his feet, before he reached up to rub his helm. It ached.

His vision cleared, and when he saw the two mechs who had helped him up, he immediately jumped back with a yell backing up to the wall. Galvatron and Cyclonus looked at Optimus, with wide optics to his reaction.

"Are you hurt?" Cyclonus asked.

Optimus snarled, "No, I am not hurt, I am simply…" he stumbled a bit, "….disoriented…."

The two mechs didn't move towards the Prime for a few moments, allowing him to collect himself, before they went to him.

Galvatron made a small pattern with his finger over Optimus' helm. He mumbled something under his breath, and suddenly, Optimus didn't feel so disoriented anymore.

The Prime stared at the two mechs for a moment.

Then he nodded, "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because Megatronus loves you, and you make him happy," Galvatron hissed.

Optimus suddenly gasped, "Where is he? I…." he looked around, "Scrap…."

…..

There was a loud hum, as the systems of specimen zero-zero-one on-lined. Cracks of neon green formed in lines on black proto-form, under the red and grey armor. Claw like servos twitched, and a blood red visor slowly began to glow dimly, before escalating into a bright red.

Fangs showed, as the large mech hissed, at being awake, his throat sore. The mech sat up slowly, looking around at his surroundings.

Silas watched as their very first specimen, the one they gathered so many years ago, looked around, his visor flashing.

They had placed a small control device within the specimen's processor that controlled his motor relays, therefore if he tried to attack them, they could easily stop him without damaging him.

The mech stood up. He was taller than Prime, and more muscular.

His face plates were a light shade of blue, along with his claw like fingers. He appeared to be a seeker alt. mode, and he had sharp, pointed wings, much shorter than Starscream's.

The large mech looked down at the humans in fascination, rubbing his chin, as an ominous smirk formed on his face, as he gazed at Silas.

"Well….it appears I am on a different planet. I don't recall there being any form of animate, organic objects on Cybertron," he purred, leaning down to look straight at Silas, "Fascinating indeed. What are you exactly?"

"We are MECH, humans who study for the newest technological weaponry," Silas said to the large mech, "And we have held you in our lab for the past thirty years. Today, we decided to wake you up from your nap. And you are….?"

The mech smirked, "Call me Jhiaxus. I am guessing by what's on the monitors, that you already know what I am, so there is no need to tell you what planet I'm from. Now tell me…." He leaned forwards, "What's to keep me from skewering half of your mech, and saving the other half for my….experiments?"

Jhiaxus smiled, baring his fangs, but his smile froze in shock, when he found he couldn't move to touch the human.

"We have placed a controller into your processor that takes control of your motor refunds. So that if you try to harm anyone, you will be paralyzed for a moment, long enough for us to shoot you down. We need you to…" Silas hummed, "Take care of a small infestation, starting with…." He tapped at the computer screen, and up appeared an image of Megatron, "this little lab rat."

Jhiaxus stared for a moment, before he squealed in glee, "Oh organics, you have truly made my day! I haven't seen my little experiment for eons…." He purred rubbing his chin, "I wonder if he still remembers me. I will be most insulted if he didn't. Hmm…." He quirked an optics ridge, "What's in it for me though?"

"You get your freedom. And if you're good, we'll give you any humans we can for your experimentation," Silas answered, "And if you are able to capture our other lab rats, I'll let you keep Megatron as your own."

The mech stood there, wings twitching, contemplating the proposal, before he stood up and headed down the corridor. He turned though with a grin directed at Silas.

"I accept your proposal," and then he went out.

…...

Megatron walked forwards, looking around, his red optics narrowed.

How hard was it to find a simple group of humans? Honestly!

If Silas had any "guts", as Miko would say, he' show his ugly mug to him. He now had a valid reason as to why he really, really did not like humans, other than they were good at sneaking pop rocks into his energon. He still adored Miko, Raf and Jack, but Primus, their pranks could be annoying.

At the thought of them, a sense of longing filled Megatron. He missed his little humans right now, and he was worried about them. Maybe he should turn back and go home to them?

_No! You've come this far already! Don't blow your chances of gaining retribution from those disgusting, murderers!_

His energon boiled, as he remember the pain and torture his son had been put through under the hands of mech. With new resolve, he resumed his search, and focused solely on it.

The silver mech stomped down, letting off a small growl of frustration, as he moved forwards. Then he stopped, when he heard heavy footsteps from up ahead.

Unsheathing his dagger, Megatron prepared for the slaughter of those disgusting, sadistic humans.

"Come and face me, if you think you have what it takes….." he hissed.

There was a soft chuckle, before something shot out, attached to his dagger and yanked it out of his grasp. Then, two tentacle like appendages wrapped around his arms.

"What in the….?"

There was a cackled form ahead of him, and Megatron froze, optics wide, as an old feeling of terror filled him. He felt like someone had put ice on him and froze him up.

His worst nightmare stepped forwards, red visor glowing with malicious intent.

"Hello, my little experiment. Miss me?"

His voice seemed to go dry as he whispered the name of his worst fear, "Jhiaxus…."

"Oh, my little experiment, I'm so happy you remember me!" he snickered, "I heard you're single, now that my little brother, Straxus is dead. Good thing, because now I have you all to myself…."

Megatron yelped, as he was yanked forwards, and the ropes suddenly wrapped around him, and tied him up. The silver mech winced, as they squeezed and left dents in his armor.

A clawed servo traced his cheek, and Jhiaxus smiled evilly down at him.

"I will enjoy taking you as my own, little experiment…." He hissed.

Megatron was still frozen, only now in disbelief, and fear at the implication of Jhiaxus' words. He didn't mean…..

The leer thrown Megatron's way confirmed it, and he whimpered, and squirmed slightly in his tight bonds, but this only caused Jhiaxus' smile to widen further.

"No…." he whispered.

"Oh yes."

...

See you guys on saturday! week long cliffhanger MUAHAHAHAHA!

Review!


	39. Chapter 38

After careful consideration and since you guys have been such wonderful reviewers, I'm putting up Chapter 38 today instead of tomorrow. BUT this is all your getting from me until tomorrow, because I have school work to attend to! TO HELL WITH THE BLASTED SCHOOLWORK! NNGGGGGAAAAAAAAH! (clears throat)

Okay then, everyone, Enjoy!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence, attempted assault.

...

Chapter 38

...

Galvatron stiffened, when a chilling, dark fear hit his spark. He looked at Cyclonus, then Optimus, before his optics widened slightly. He turned and ran as fast as he could, optics wide and full of worry and slight fear.

Cyclonus blinked, before realization hit. He grabbed the Prime's arm, and ran forwards with him.

Optimus yelped, but followed once he got his footing. He was let go so he could run faster without being dragged down, and he went up beside Galvatron.

If Galvatron led them to Megatron, then he'd happily let Cyclonus yank him forwards. Even if he didn't exactly like the two cons, considering his experiences with them.

…..

Megatron head butted Jhiaxus, causing said mech to stumble backwards. The silver mech tore his arms free from their bindings, and he roared angrily, fangs bared at Jhiaxus in a sign of aggression.

Jhiaxus grimaced, reaching up to wipe a bit of energon blood that leaked down his face plates. He eyed the blood for a moment, before he smirked.

"Quite a fighter you are. Good to know I didn't completely break your spirit there, little mech. Otherwise, I'd be very disappointed," Jhiaxus said gently, before unsheathing a pair of blades from his arms.

Megatron glared, before moving and dodging the blades that were aimed for his helm. He moved to the right when they came down, hitting the stone floor instead.

In his mind though, he still couldn't believe this was happening.

How the slag did Jhiaxus get here? How had he survived the cave in he had trapped him in, on Cybertron?

The silver mech delivered a snap kick to his enemy's face, causing his helm to snap back. Megatron moved back, his fist raised.

He didn't spend years in the pits for nothing. When he became Straxus' mate, Megatron was sent to the gladiator pits to receive basic combat training, for when Straxus would make him attack the Autobots. At first, he only did it, really, because he hoped one day to skewer Straxus and his men, when the time was right. He remembered every battle he was placed in, every opponent he had to slaughter and kill. And when he started, he'd imagine it was his captors. But after a while, he imagined them as Sentinel instead. The hatred and anger he put into it made him very popular in the Pits of Kaon, until his…..mate called him back to be with the Decepticons.

Megatron narrowed his optics, as Jhiaxus studied him, looking for an opening to strike. The silver mech took a defensive position, waiting for Jhiaxus to strike out.

"Megatron!"

The silver mech, startled, looked away for a moment to see who had called for him. It came from far down the corridor.

That was a mistake.

Megatron yelled, as he felt the blade slash one side of his face. He stumbled back, gritting his teeth. Jhiaxus chuckled in sick glee, as he circled the mech. Megatron used the wall to help him stand himself up and he shook his helm for a moment in order to clear it.

He snapped his attention to Jhiaxus.

A fist connected to his abdomen, while another hand grabbed one of his arms and twisted it. A knee connected with the silver mech's spinal strut, jabbing it multiple times, with the sound of small, little cracks forming. Megatron grunted, then shouted as he was flipped over.

And his arm dislocated from his shoulder.

He landed on his back. He groaned in pain, before he reached up and held his shoulder, optics off-lined, as agony ran up his shoulder. Then, a foot stomped over it, and added pressure.

"AGH!" Megatron yelled.

"Hmm….it seems you're much easier to break now a days, hmmm?" Jhiaxus twisted his foot, and watched Megatron squirmed.

The wingless seeker panted, and glared at him, blue energon blood dripping down his cheek, warm and moist.

Jhiaxus squatted down, foot still pressed down on the injury, with a purr, and ran a finger over Megatron's helm. The silver mech flinched, tilting his helm as far away as he could.

"My little experiment. It's time to return to the lab now," Jhiaxus licked his lips, and Megatron could almost sense the sadistic thoughts in that mech's helm, merely by his optics and expression.

It made him shudder in disgust and fear.

A needle came out of Jhiaxus' arm, and he lifted said arm, preparing to jam the needle into Megatron, and injecting the tranquilizer.

The silver mech used his good arm and grabbed Jhiaxus' arm, with a grunt, holding it firmly in his tight grasp, optics narrowed in concentration to keep Jhiaxus from injecting the needle into him.

"Grrrr….!" He shook, straining to keep the needle from entering his body.

"Don't fight me little experiment, or I'll damage you so bad that your precious little lackeys won't be able to tell you from a pile of scrap…." The sadistic scientist hissed, "right after I've broken you in mind, body and spirit….."

"Eat slag…!" Megatron spat, red optics ablaze with rage, "I'll never let anyone break me again, least of all you, you sadistic son of a glitch!"

Jhiaxus' froze, and stared at Megatron for a moment. Then he went into a bout of insane laughter that froze Megatron down to his very core.

"Such strong words, form a worthless slut!"

He flinched at the words, remembering them coming from Straxus' disgusting mouth, before Jhiaxus leaned down towards him, licking his slightly parted, scarred lips. Megatron, realizing the mech's intentions, used his free hand and slapped him. He was backhanded in return, and his free hand was pinned by his helm.

Next thing Megatron knew, before he could roar in outrage, a pair of lips clamped over his, and were so harsh, that he had no room to bite them, as a slick glossa ran over his fangs. He squirmed under Jhiaxus, wrenching his mouth free, and purging some energon from his tanks. He was slapped again, and he saw the anger in Jhiaxus' optics, through his visor.

"Submit to me, slave!"

"Never…"

He was slapped again, "Submit!"

"Never! I'll never submit to you! You'll have to kill me first!"

Jhiaxus roared, before pressing a hand to Megatron's pelvic plating, his own fangs bared in anger and lust. The silver mech yelled, as his plating was torn off. And then old fear filled him.

FLASH!

_He backed away, as Straxus tore away his cod piece, throwing it against the wall, and ignoring the clacks it made, when it fell. Megatron stared at Straxus in fear, still trying to back away from his forced spark mate. Tears streamed down his cheeks, when he found himself backed against a wall. Straxus kneeled down in front of him, with a purr._

_He was all ready to violate the silver mech, as he reached out and forced his legs a part._

_Megatron trembled, still squirming, trying to break free, but he was stopped by having his wings twisted. He looked at Straxus pleadingly, "Please….Straxus, don't…"_

_"Shhh…" Straxus ran his fingers over this frightened, unwilling consort's cheek, in a form of comfort, "It will feel good….so very good….I will make you satisfied in ways, you've never felt before…."_

_"No…No, no, no…" Megatron shook his helm in denial, wishing so much that he could get away from this nightmare he was bonded to._

_And then he screamed, as Straxus took what he wanted. _

FLASH!

He trembled, and then weakly tried to pull away, but was stopped by the pain in his dislocated arm.

Jhiaxus smiled.

"No wonder my brother was so taken with you. Quite a feisty little thing," he ran a finger down Megatron's abdomen, "I will enjoy this…."

TSEEEEEEW!

Jhiaxus screeched, as he was sent flying off his prey and slammed into a wall. A blur ran past the fallen silver mech, of red and blue. He turned over on to his good side, and used his good arm to help himself up. And he looked to where he heard angry roars, and grunts of pain.

And there was Optimus, wrestling with Jhiaxus, tearing into the mech, his optics a deep, dark blue of unbridled rage.

"How….Dare….You touch my mate!" Prime roared, as he repeatedly punched Jhiaxus in the face plates, "How dare you attempt to violate him in such a fashion...!" he twisted the arm in his grasp, making his snap, and Jhiaxus hissed in pain.

Megatron stared at Prime when he heard the first thing he said.

Mate? Optimus and him weren't bonded. Why would….?

"Megatron!" the silver mech flinched, before he cringed away from Galvatron and Cyclonus, warily.

Galvatron gave Megatron a quick look over, before he spotted the discarded, dented cod piece. He picked up the silver mech's cover and handed it to him. Megatron blinked a moment, before he slowly took it from Galvatron. Cyclonus growled, before he ran over and joined Prime in the fray.

"PRIME! MOVE OVER!" Cyclonus roared, fangs bared.

Megatron stood up, batting Galvatron away when he offered to help him up. The silver mech then walked over to the wall, and then slammed his arm against it. There was a click and sharp pain as he relocated his arm back into its correct socket. The pain passed though, and he sighed in slight relief.

Jhiaxus roared, before he threw both mechs off of him.

Prime slammed into the wall, with Cyclonus landing beside him. Both grunted at the impact, before Jhiaxus turned his attention to Megatron and Galvatron.

The two mechs tensed.

The large mech roared, before he ran at both of them. But his sights were on Megatron, and as he lifted his claws to slash the mech's face…..

CLANG!

He was met with a particularly hard fist to the face, and was sent flying backwards. He was unconscious.

Galvatron cracked his knuckles, optics narrowed in disgust at the mech before him. Megatron stared, before looking at Galvatron, who smiled at him. The silver mech saw the motherly affection coming off this mech, but he looked away when he heard Optimus and Cyclonus get up. And because he wasn't sure why he felt a small tingling of pride at the attention he got from his so-called mother.

Prime went over to him quickly, and wrapped his arms around the silver mech. He was unsure at how to react for a moment, as he felt Optimus kiss his forehead, then left optics, and then a small peck on the lips.

"Are you all right?" Optimus asked caressing his cheeks.

"….Fine."

Megatron turned away, and looked on ahead. He still had MECH to deal with.

Immediately reading his thoughts through the expression on his face, and light in his optics, Optimus turned Megatron's face back to look into his optics.

"Let's go back to base, Megatron," Optimus whispered.

Really, the Prime wanted to be back to the base. With friends, and family, safe and sound again. And for the first time in a while, Megatron didn't argue with him, even though he really wanted to go after those humans.

He was exhausted, and really….he wanted to see his baby.

He felt an arm go around his shoulder, as his Prime comm. linked Ratchet for a space bridge.

They waited a few minutes, no words passed between them. None were needed, honestly.

The bridge appeared as a whirlpool of cool colors, with warmth radiating off them.

And with that, they left the horrible place.

….

Maximum was resting against his big brother's shoulder, anxious and slightly scared. Bumblebee cooed to him quietly, while Barricade and his unborn sparkling were being looked over. Knockout was fretting over his own mate, peppering kisses on his mate's helm, in a way to comfort him.

Breakdown sat with his helm in his hands, Bulkhead right beside him, with a comforting hand on his back, while Obsidian stood beside his mate Ratchet, helping him as best he could and Dirge cradled his mate Starscream, making cooing noises to him and their own unborn sparkling.

Operating the space bridge was Arcee.

Standing as far away from her, on the other side of the room, was Airachnid, who simply glared at the wall. Jack was uneasy being near her, and stayed close to the other Autobots, along with June, Miko and Raf.

The space bridge activated, and in came Megatron and Optimus.

Bumblebee buzzed, and ran over immediately, wrapping a free arm around his mother, and hugging him, with small whistles, mewls, beeps and buzzes of love and comfort.

Maximum squeaked, and shrieked softly at being so crowded, before he saw his father. He mewled and reached for him. Optimus took his sparkling into his arms, and cradled him close to his chest plates, giving a warm smile, when Maximums curled into him.

"Dada…"

Prime blinked, before he looked down at his little son, who simply looked back up at him. He gave a small smile.

"Dada," he spoke again, and Optimus blinked in shock.

And then, his spark swelled with joy and pride for his son, and he kissed Maximum's helm, before rubbing the foreheads together. He gave a deep, rumbling purr.

"You spoke…." He whispered, and his son giggled in glee.

Megatron caressed their youngest son's helm and smiled, while Bumblebee gaped at his little brother in astonishment and shock.

Maximum looked to his mother, "Mama!"

"Yes….Mama came back…." Megatron took Maximum from Optimus, and held him close to him. Maximum rubbed his helm against his mother's, with a mewl.

The sparkling curled into his mother, with a chirp, and then fell into recharge at the comforting pulse of his mother's spark. He gave a soft purr, before slipping into the land of dreams.

Megatron enclosed the young child in his arms, and he placed a soft kiss to Maximum's helm, before he pulled Bumblebee to him. He held his two sons.

His world. His darlings. His precious little ones.

His and Optimus'.

...

See you guys on saturday! Love you all! XOXO!

Review!


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 at last!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 39

...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Megatron snapped up in the berth, and blinked in alarm, before he rubbed at his optics, when he realized it was Maximum. The silver mech immediately got off the med. berth and went over to the small crib, picking up his sparkling.

Two weeks. Only two weeks have gone by, since their encounter with MECH and Maximum has had nothing but nightmares, and the poor thing would wake up, screaming in the night. His mother, with a new set of wings identical to his old pair, always stayed with him in the med. bay at night, and whenever he could.

To be honest, Megatron was having his own problems, after that encounter with MECH and then Jhiaxus. Every time he off-lined his optics, he seemed to return to Cybertron, in Jhiaxus' lab….his worst nightmares….

"Mama! Mama!" Maximum sobbed out, reaching for his mother to hold him close to him, his optics filled with tears.

The silver mech, his new set of wings twitching, held his little one close to his chest, hushing him, and rocking him back and forth. He hummed softly to calm him.

He heard heavy, yet quick footsteps, and the med. bay doors opened.

It was Optimus, his blue optics wide in slight panic. The widened further in worry when he saw Maximum in tears, "Is he all right?"

"He's fine, just another nightmare…" Megatron whispered.

The Prime's optics off-lined and he sighed in tired relief, before he yawned quietly. For two weeks, Megatron and Optimus woke up to their son's wails, and did what they could to calm him, despite their loss of sleep, leaving both exhausted and sleepy.

After forgiving Breakdown and Bulkhead, five days after the ordeal with MECH, Megatron would ask them to watch his son, as long as they didn't leave the base, without informing anyone. Hey, he needed some sleep, and it was causing some of his paint to chip off from lack of it.

He looked at Optimus, before touching his arm, "Go back to sleep Optimus, you need your recharge."

Prime shook his helm, rubbing his tired optics "No need to now. Once I'm awake, it takes a long while to get me back to sleep."

Maximum sniffled and whimpered still, but he had stopped screaming. He chirruped, and whined, trying to wipe his tears away. Megatron picked up a cloth and wiped away the tears, with a comforting purr.

"Come on, sweetling, Mama and Dada are here now, you're safe," Megatron whispered.

The little one calmed down, looking at his parents, chirping and mewling, before he felt his father caress his helm. Optimus gave his son a warm and loving smile, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Dada…" Maximum reached for Optimus.

Megatron smiled, before looking at Optimus also. Prime looked back, and he smiled.

There was a muffled shout from down the hall, causing Optimus and Megatron to jump. The two mechs look at each other, quirking optic ridges, while Maximum mewled in slight curiosity, having heard it also.

The two mechs then moved, with Maximum, down the corridor with the other bots quarters.

There was another shout, followed by a series of grunts, sighs, and whimpers.

They were coming from Bumblebee's room. The parents blinked, before Megatron walked towards the door to his son's room and opened it slightly. Maximum cooed, and looked also.

"Yes…..! Ooh….Bee, yes, yes, yes….!"

Megatron slapped a hand over Maximum's optics, his own widening, while his jaw dropped. There was Bumblebee, and he was okay. In fact he had his mate with him. Right. On. His berth.

Interfacing and preparing to spark merge.

The silver mech immediately turned away, at the sound of Barricade squealing, when Bumblebee thrust, and pressed their sparks together. Megatron closed the door, still covering Maximum's little optics. A blush of embarrassment and awkwardness ran over the poor mech's face plates.

Optimus was in the same state, only he was spluttering, pointing here and there in confusion, like he was trying to comprehend what exactly had just tainted his poor processor.

Maximum shook his mother's hand off from over his optics, with an annoyed whine. Then, he stared at his parents expression in curiosity, and cooed up at them.

That snapped them both from their awkwardness, and the two mechs both shuddered in fear.

"Let us never speak of this…." Optimus mumbled.

Megatron nodded frantically, and wheezed out, "Agreed."

…..

After two hours of playing quietly and then feeding the little one some warm sparkling formula, Maximum went back into recharge, with a soft mewl, tucked into a warm blanket, and his little thumb in his mouth.

Megaton kissed the small crest on his helm.

"Sweet dreams, my little Prince," he whispered.

Maximum simply purred in recharge.

Optimus watched the tender scene, and felt his spark melt slightly. Megatron caressed their son's helm, before turning to face Prime. The two stood there, just looking at each other through the dim lighting, their optics glowing softly. Wings twitching, and reaching up to trace one of the scars on his arm, creating tiny patterns, Megatron smiled, relaxing slightly.

Prime took a step forwards, hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took Megatron's hand in his, running his thumb over the sharp finger tips. He had a certain glow about him tonight, something Optimus hadn't seen for a while.

"We….should probably return to recharge," he said gently.

Megatron nodded in agreement, not looking Prime in the optics, "Ah, yes…..you're right," he cleared his throat.

Neither one moved, both just stood there, holding each other's hand. The prime's antennae twitched, and he gave a sort of nervous smile.

Optimus leaned down to kiss Megatron's fore helm, before slipping his hand free, "Good night love."

The silver mech sighed, before watching Optimus turn and leave the med. bay. He had wished Optimus had kissed him on the lips. He hadn't been kissed for a week, since he and Optimus were so busy lately. He really wanted some time alone with the mech, but it seemed that time could not let them be alone.

The door closed. He heard a soft clink, causing him to turn around, and he looked down, only to see Maximum's bottle had fallen to the floor. The silver mech sighed, before he went over and picked it up. And right then, the med. bay doors opened.

Optimus came back in and he blushed when he saw Megatron bent over. He blushed harder at the very nice sight of his lover's aft, and he swore he felt close to having his nose leaking.

He had come back after hearing the bottle hit the floor, and had decided to see what had fallen. Just an excuse to go back and check on Megatron and the sparkling, really, and he felt….he felt a bit…unaccomplished, you would say, for spending a week, hardly ever seeing Megatron, due to reports, missions, recon and whatnot. Now…

He stared at the nice view, before Megatron moved, and it made the Prime blush harder, and his frame to heat up. The silver mech quirked and optic ridge at Optimus, who's entire face had turned red.

"Prime….?" He said, a little unnerved, before he saw Optimus' optic twinkle slightly.

And his yell of surprise was muffled by lips, when Optimus was on him in three, quick strides. At first, he wasn't sure how to react to this, and it caused his processor to become scrambled with thoughts of confusion. And slight relief.

He off-lined his optics, and then wrapped his arms around the Prime's neck, purring softly into the warm kiss. He opened his mouth to let a certain glossa into his mouth, when it pressed against his lips, begging for entry.

Megatron arched suddenly, when Prime caress down his spinal strut, down to grope the aft he had unknowingly shown off a bit. Primus, he really had been deprived for a whole week. He smirked, before he ran his claws lightly over Prime's chest plates. Right over the glass windows.

Optimus knees buckled for a moment, and he shivered.

Megatron broke the kiss, with a wicked smirk, tracing a claw over his Prime's chest plates, "Ooh…sensitive…."

Prime bit back a groan, before gasping when Megatron left kisses on his chest, a slick glossa going over the windows, making the red and blue mech shake hard, and purr softly. He watched the wings hitched, before he felt Megatron kissing over his abdomen.

"Megatron…." He quietly moaned.

"Shhh…." Megatron said softly, "Maximum's asleep…"

Prime looked over at the crib, and he bit his lip and nodded. If Maximum woke up and saw this, the poor thing would be scarred for life!

He panted quietly, as his lover came to his panel, and he gulped when Megatron pressed a hand to it, and lightly run his fingers over the hot metal. Prime's antennae went back, and he gasped when a mouth kissed the seams of his panel.

Megatron smirked, as he reached up to unclip it.

Optimus watched, and then bit his fist to keep himself from moaning, as he watched Megatron open him up. The silver mech purred, and smirked when he saw the treasure underneath, and he pulled it out. He looked like a human child who's birthday had come early.

"Ooh my…what a nice treat….I think I'll taste it," he purred, tracing a claw down the hard equipment.

"Megatron….Megs you don't have to…." Optimus intervened, caressing his lover's helm.

He was met with a reassuring smile, and he assured him, "I want to."

Prime watched, as he was taken into the warm cavern of Megatron's mouth and his optics widened, before he slapped a hand over his mouth, and moaned loudly.

Neither one heard the med. bay door open.

Ratchet stared at the sight before him, and his jaw, metaphorically, hit the ground. He had been wondering what the noises and whispering from his med. bay had been about, and had finally decided to go and investigate.

He never thought he was going to be scarred for life, after all the things he's seen.

The medic watched as Optimus caressed his adopted creations helm, and then caress his wings, making the silver mech arch, and moaned, despite his mouth being…..occupied.

"Nuh…oh…." Prime panted trying to keep himself cool, and he suddenly stiffened, and arched.

Ratchet immediately turned and bolted, but that didn't stop him from hearing the drawn out moan from the Prime.

Megatron pulled away, panting slightly, before he was suddenly picked up and laid down on the floor. He smiled wickedly at Optimus, feeling his arousal pressed against his closed off pelvic plating.

"Hmm….enjoy that?" Megatron smirked, caressing his lover's helm.

Optimus gave him a feral grin, quirking and optic ridge at the silver mech, "I think you know the answer to that one…"

Both mech kissed hungrily, and Prime prepared to removed Megatron's pelvic plating, when both heard a soft cry and whimper form the crib.

Maternal instincts kicking in, Megatron immediately pushed Optimus off him, got up and went to the crib. Optimus immediately put his pelvic plating back on, as he watch Megatron pick up their sparkling.

"Oh Max…" Megatron whispered, kissing his son's helm.

Maximum hugged his mother around the neck, and then mewled when he felt his father close by. He looked up at his parents, tears still streaming down his face plates.

Optimus' sighed, before kissing his son's helm gently. Maximum chirruped and mewled up at him, with a sniffle.

"Ah…Dada…" he said softly.

Optimus smiled, and purred, "Yes my baby…Dada's here…" he kissed the little one's helm, "Dada's here…."

...

Review please, they are much loved!


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 is here to stay.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 40

...

It was quieter in the Autobot base today.

Maximum had gone out with his father and brother, during their patrol. They wouldn't be back till later. The human children were at school, Bulkhead was training with Arcee in the training room, Breakdown was with Barricade, lobbing outside, and Knockout was currently out joy riding for a while.

Megatron was sitting in the med. bay, cross legged, enjoying a cube of high-grade, when Soundwave suddenly came in, quietly and slowly. But he seemed….nervous, fiddling his nimble fingers, and Megatron had a feeling the mech was biting his bottom lip beneath his screen mask, as he approached the silver mech.

After a moment of awkward silence, Megatron tilted his helm.

"Yes Soundwave? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

It was then the silver mech noticed something in Soundwave's hand, a type of medical scanner. A type that Megatron knew very well from experience.

After all, he used it on himself and it was how he found out he was pregnant with Bumblebee. Megatron held his hand out for the scanner, which was handed to him, hesitantly.

The silver mech's optics widened. On the scanner, showed three glowing energy signatures coming from Soundwave's spark chamber, and the silver mech snapped his shocked gaze to stare at the mech before him. Soundwave was carrying. Soundwave was carrying _triplet._ Soundwave cringed slightly, preparing for the worst.

Then the spy, for the first time in a while, was surprised.

Megatron smiled at him, "Congratulations Soundwave….." then his smile disappeared when Soundwave cringed, "…or not."

"Query: are we alone? If not: Request: Talk alone with leader," Soundwave answered.

Megatron blinked a moment, before he rushed to the med. bay door, and peaked out, to make sure it was completely deserted. Once he was sure, he closed the door and locked it.

"Okay then," Megatron resumed his crisscross position on the medical berth, sitting in front of Soundwave. He crossed his arms over his chest, and it reminded Soundwave of one of those Native American chiefs he saw in a movie he once watched with Miko.

"What seems to be the problem?" Megatron asked, only it was laced with curiosity and concern.

He's know Soundwave since the mech was a youngling. The mech adored sparklings and had always wanted some of his own. So why was he acting like this?

Soundwave took in a deep intake, "Sparklings: unintended. Sire: unknown…"

The two mechs stared at each other for moment, before Megatron leaned forwards.

"You mean they're not Knockout's?" Megatron asked.

"Objection: Knockout: one of the more likely choices," Soundwave said, and it almost sounded like a huff.

The silver mech encouraged him to go on, "But….?"

"Other potential Sire:….." Soundwave gulped loudly, and looked at loss of what to do, the way he looked around tapped his fingers together.

"…..Is it an Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"….Affirmative," Soundwave answered.

Megatron tensed slightly, "Which one?"

"Other Potential Sire: Not Optimus," Soundwave reassured him, which made Megatron relax somewhat, "Also: Not Bumblebee."

The silver mech gave him a cautious look, "….Don't tell me it's Bulkhead….."

The shudder was all the silver mech needed to know that it wasn't the hulking green mech. Besides, Megatron believed that Breakdown wouldn't be too happy if that happened.

That only left….

"Arcee?" Megatron asked, quirking an optic ridge.

There was a long moment of silence. Then, Soundwave nodded, and seemed to look smaller and meek. Megatron's jaw dropped, and then his mouth opened and closed, like he was going to say something, then didn't. It reminded Soundwave of the earth creatures called gold fish.

The silver mech then smacked a hand over his fore helm, "Knockout got you to have a threesome again, didn't he?"

"….affirmative: Knockout and I: interfaced with Arcee together. Reason: Drunk on High grade, and spark merged. Reason for confusion: Got spikes by both at same time," Soundwave cringed under his leader's gaze.

After a moment, he said, "You know, when I got knocked up by Optimus, that didn't mean I gave the go ahead for my troops to get impregnated by Autobots, excluding your brother from the statement."

Soundwave let out a metallic sigh, "Spark merge: Unintentional. Not sure how to break the news to Knockout and Arcee."

Megatron stared at Soundwave, "You took both at the same time? How do you know whose is whose?"

"Negative statement: I don't know whose is whose."

Megatron face palmed a second time, "This is why I encourage protection for spark merges, slaggit."

Soundwave shifted his pedes a moment, before clasping his hands, "Query: was wondering if you…Megatron: be my mid wife?"

There was another moment of awkward silence, before Megatron stared at Soundwave for a long moment.

"….run that by me again?" Megatron asked, "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Megatron: Heard me just fine," Soundwave answered, crossing his arms over his chest plates, and Megatron swore, he SWORE he heard some sass in that answer.

"Why me?"

"Megatron: experienced. Good with delivery. Reason: I trust you," Soundwave said, placing a hand over Megatron's, in an attempt to comfort him.

The silver mech blinked, before giving a small smile, "Hmm," then he went serious, "Soundwave I haven't delivered a sparkling, let along three, for eons. I might….I don't know…."

"Fact: Megatron brought Arcee and Moonracer into the world via C-section," Soundwave retorted.

Megatron's wings folded back slightly in uncertainty. Then, he smiled again.

"All right. I'll be the midwife. BUT…" Megatron pointed a finger into Soundwave's facial screen, "YOU need to inform your mate and Miss Arcee as soon as they are together," he leaned in with narrowed optics, "Am I clear?"

Soundwave nodded, before he tackle hugged his leader, with both arms and tentacles, knocking him off the berth, and making him grunt in slight pain.

"Soudnwaaaaaave!" Megatron whined, "C'mon I have a reputation to keep up, you slagger!"

He froze when his spy pressed his fore-helm to hiss, and give a small purr, nuzzling him.

And Megatron relented and hugged the mech back, heaving a sigh, before he shook his head, with a smile. Young mechs, always so melodramatic, no matter their function.

…..

Maximum was sitting on his father's shoulders, as he, his brother and father entered the base. He held Optimus' antennae in his small servos, keeping himself steady, as they went into the base. Bumblebee immediately went over to his bond-mate, who was sitting and chatting with Soundwave, and nuzzled his helm lovingly.

Barricade purred, "Hello Honey-Bumbles."

_"Hello Hot Wheels,"_ Bumblebee whistled softly.

Megatron exited the med. bay, energon cube in hand.

"Mama!"

He looked up, and then smiled when he saw Maximum on Prime's shoulders. Maximum giggled, and then pushed himself up, so he was on top of his father's helm.

"Oh! Easy there Maxi, Dada's antennae are sensitive!" Prime said, before he chuckled as his son's mewl, and smiled when Maximum bent over to look at him.

He was upside down, and his antennae twitched, as he looked at his Daddy. Prime twitched his back, and Maximum smiled. Then he screeched happily when his father picked him up, turned him around, lifted him in the air, and then ran around.

Bumblebee snickered.

Megatron smiled, as Maximums laughed and giggled, squealing in delight at being in the air. But then a slight worrying thought snuck in his mind: what if Optimus accidentally dropped him?

There was a sudden yelp, making Megatron tense, "Uh, Optimus….?"

The Prime twirled around with his son in the air. Maximum clapped his hands.

"Dada! Mama!" he waved to his mother.

And then the unthinkable happened. Maximum let out another word he learned only yesterday and hadn't tried it out. His parents seemed to love it when he talked, so this new word might get them happy and laughing.

He took a deep breath, and screeched it out.

"Frag!"

Suddenly, Optimus stopped twirling, and stared at his son, smile gone, and optics wide in shock. Megatron spat out some of the energon he was drinking and coughed. Barricade and Bumblebee stared also, both their door wings twitching in time to their twitching optics. Soundwave just stared at the sparkling.

"….what did you just say?" prime narrowed his optics at Maximum.

"Frag?" Maximum said, tilting his helm at his father innocently.

After a few minutes of staring, Megatron grounded out angrily, "Ratchet…."

Maximum looked between his parents worriedly, before cringing under his father's stern, slightly angry gaze.

"Maximum, I NEVER want to hear that word from you again."

"Oh?" was his Papa mad at the word he had used? What was wrong with it?

"It is a very bad word, and you should not say it to anyone, even if a grown up says it, understood? Otherwise, I will be forced to take certain measures to make sure you don't say it again," Optimus said, as clearly and firmly as he could, wanting his son to get the message.

He really did not want to punish his son, but sometimes, without pain, there is no gain.

"Frag!" Maximum tried again, wanting his parents to like the new word he had learned. Didn't they like it?

Optimus sighed, before he reached up and lightly, but firmly flicked his son's antennae. Maximum screeched, and whimpered at the flick.

"That's what happens every time you say that word, understood?" Optimus said, optics narrowed.

Maximums pouted, which got him another light flick, before he nodded, sniffling. His father then smiled, before holding him to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, but words like that are not allowed, okay?" Optimus said gently, before kissing his son's helm, "Don't ever make me do that again."

Maximum mewled, and curled into his father. Then, his mother came over and caressed his helm, before he was kissed on the fore-helm.

"We love you very much, Maxi," he said gently.

Maximum chirruped, and accepted the love rolling off from his parents. He mewled, and purred softly between them.

Optimus cleared his throat, and Megatron looked up at him.

"Uh, Megatron?" Prime bit his bottom lip.

The silver mech smiled, "Yes?"

He hummed a moment, before going on, "Um…..I was wondering…."

"Yes?" Megatron urged him, his optic ridges quirking slightly.

Prime took in a deep intake, before asking, "Will you move in with me?"

...

Yes, yes, I know, I'm an evil, sadistic author.

Just review please.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41! EEEE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 41

...

Megatron sighed, as he lied there on the med. berth, his son resting right beside him, feeding from his bottle. The silver mech's helm rested on his fist, as he lied down on his side, watching his son as he fed.

So, the Prime wanted him to move in with him?

He didn't know how to react to that really. The moment he had heard the question, he had just simply stared at the Prime, before he bolted into the med. bay. He could hear Barricade outside, chastising Optimus about it being too soon to ask Megatron to share quarters.

Bur to be honest, while preparing Maximum for his daily sparkling formula, Megatron thought it wasn't soon enough. He reached up and caressed Maximum's face.

The only concern was how, would Maximum handle being in a new environment, especially considering he's been having terrible nightmares. A new location so soon, might make his nightmares worse. Should he wait until his sparkling's nightmares have stopped?

Maximum pulled his bottle from his mouth with a small pop. He giggled, before he yawned loudly. Megatron smiled, and caressed his son's antennae, with a content purr.

Soon, Maximum was in a small stasis nap, in recharge.

Megatron cooed to his darling sparkling, caressing his helm, and purring ever so softly.

So innocent…..

….

Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere, a ship known as the _Sweep_ was in orbit.

It's only passenger, a dark blue mech, with burning red optics the colors of embers. The screens around him glowed a soft purple, and scanners searched for energy signatures of any form for him to hunt down.

The mech was a well-known bounty hunter. If anyone could tell, then cages around him, filled with his live catch and his trophies of dead Autobot and Decepticon appendages, or better yet, heads, were a dead ringer.

The live catches were too valuable to become trophies.

In fact, three of them were femmes, and three others were mechs. One mech and one femme had exotic alt. modes: both had an arachnid like molds.

The other two femmes, a light green and silver one, and a red, orange and black one were Cybertronian Iaconians. He could tell by how well taken care their armor was. Or had been, before he fought and captured them, along with two Autobot mechs.

One was a very famous saboteur/spy, the other the Prime's very own tactician.

The mech with a spider form, glared at him through his orange visor, his eight appendages twitching in their binds. Good thing the Bounty hunter had disabled those.

The spider femme, had appendages, she kept folded against her body, and wouldn't open. Not that she needed them: her hands had hidden barbs in her wrists that injected a strong cyber-venom, and her webbing came out of two frontal appendages, that were now locked from doing so, until the bounty hunter or the medic, removed them.

There was a sudden beep from the screen, that showed a small blip.

The hunter turned, his optics narrowed. He walked over, and then typed away a moment.

In a few seconds, two visuals of two mechs appeared.

The mech purred, "There you are, my precious…" he traced a hand over the visual of a purple mech with three crests, "You shall be mine again, Galvatron."

…..

Galvatron on-lined his optics, when he felt a sense of sudden ominous dread enter his spark. He sat up so suddenly, it awoke his mate, who turned to look at him with concern.

The purple groundling immediately got off the berth and ran to the computer console, and typed away frantically. Cyclonus sat up, then stood up, watching his mate with worry.

There was a sudden beeping noise from the screen. Galvatron stared at the screen, hands shaking slightly, and his optics wide with worry, when he saw that a ship a entering the Earth's atmosphere. He typed again, and the screen immediately commenced a scan of the ship to see it's type and know the name of it. He waited, tapping his foot, and biting his bottom lip.

Cyclonus walked over and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, "Galvy?"

Galvatron jumped, before he looked up at his mate, and gave an uneasy smile, "Oh. Hey, I didn't hear you get up…."

The groundling felt his larger mate's arms enclose around him, caressing his arm gently. A kiss was pressed to one of the crests on his helm.

"What's wrong?" Cyclonus whispered.

Galvatron shifted a moment, before resting his helm against Cyclonus' shoulder, "I think…..I think something's coming. Something bad and sinister…."

Cyclonus purred, before nuzzling his bond-mate's helm, "I'm sure it's nothing…"

Galvatron shook his helm, pressing a hand to his chest plate, "No….no this one feels…this one feels strong….it's bad Cyc….."

Cyclonus immediately leaned down and kissed his mate's fore head, then his chest gently.

"Is….is it acting up again?" he said softly, placing his servo of his mate's chest also, concern written across his face plates.

The purple mech nodded, and curled closer to Cyclonus. Suddenly, the computer came up with the results. Galvatron narrowed his optics, as he read over the results.

And his optics widened.

"It's…" he whispered.

…..

"…the Sweep?" Miko asked, quirking a brow.

Ratchet hummed in suspicion, as he looked at the ship he had just detected encircling orbit.

"That ship seems familiar to me," Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus narrowed his optics, then looked to Megatron, who was also studying it quizzically. He tapped his chin in thought.

"It's shaped as a Decepticon cruiser, but it's actually a neutral ship. Must be a bounty hunter…" Megatron huffed, "I hope they have no intention of hunting any of the bots or cons down here."

Miko huffed, "Well, whoever owns the ship, needs to think up a better name, because the Sweep is so, totally lame!"

Megatron smirked, "Agreed."

...

Soundwave paced back and forth, mask up, and biting his knuckles, as he paced.

He was nervous. Very, very nervous.

He had called his bond-mate and Arcee down to meet him. He kept checking his chronometer, and he had five minutes before they got here. Five minutes to compose himself to tell them about the sparklings inside him. Oh slag, he was scared! He didn't know if Knockout and/or Arcee were the sire of his sparklings. What if the sire was both of them?

Soundwave growled, before he turned and smacked his helm into the wall, and kept doing it repeatedly for a full thirty seconds. Then he huffed and rubbed his optics.

The young mech thought back to how exactly he had gotten himself into this situation.

FLASH!

_"Ah!" Soundwave gasped, his face plates heated a soft red, as his bond-mate in front of him had his fingers inside him, and the blue femme they had grown fond of kissed and licked up and down Soundwave's spinal strut._

_The flier was giving out soft cries, the high grade sloshing around, and making his mind muddled and delirious. _

_"Hmm….you feel so nice around my fingers Soundwave…" Knockout hissed, before he nipped softly at his neck, "What do you want, sweetness?"_

_Soundwave growled, then moaned, when he felt Arcee add her fingers to Knockout's._

_She smirked, "Don't be shy baby…"_

_"Soundwave: surrounded by sex gods," he muttered, before the fingers removed themselves. _

_Soundwave sighed, before yelping, when he felt himself being positioned between the two, and then….._

_"WHHHHOOOAAAGH!" he let out a wail, as he was penetrated by his two berth mates. _

_He trembled harshly in slight pain, not used to this position. Knockout gave him a reassuring kiss, and when he broke it, Arcee turned his helm and kissed Soundwave also, to comfort him. _

_"Relax sugar…" Arcee whispered, caressing his cheek, "The pain will go…."_

_Soundwave lost himself into her beautiful blue optics, before his two loved moved in and out of him, making him cry out and moan in pleasure._

_Next thing he knew, his spark was out, and his upper torso was turned. He looked at his mate and the Autobot's spark. Knockout's was pure white, while Arcee's was a soft violet, with hints of sapphire. Soundwave's own spark was a soft yellow, with hints of orange and blue. _

_And soon he felt their three sparks merging, into one of the most powerful overloads Soundwave had ever felt in existence._

FLASH!

Soundwave sat down on the floor, his face in his hands. Primus, how had he allowed this to happen? And the only ones who knew so far were his brother Starscream and his leader Megatron.

And triplets. Triplets were going to be born, which meant a very, VERY painful berthing for him!

Suddenly he gasped, when he felt a three pulses sent to his spark.

_Curiosity. Worry. Concern._

Soundwave stared down at his flat abdomen, where the sparklings would move to in a few days. He reached up slowly to caress his chest plates, shuttering his optics. He sent some rhythmic pulses back.

The answer was immediate,

_Joy. Love. Adoration. Affection._

Soundwave smiled. Not even a week, and he could feel his three little ones through the creator creation bond.

Maybe things would turn out all right after all.

Then, Knockout and Arcee came in. The blue femme purred, and walked over to Soundwave, wrapping her arms around his neck, with a smile.

"Hey Wave," she smiled, pecking his lips.

Soundwave blinked a moment, blushing, "Ah…Soundwave: Has important news."

Knockout walked over and kissed his mate on the helm, trailing the kisses down to Soundwave's pale lips, "Mmm, what kind of news, babe? Up for another threesome?"

Soundwave blushed, before he shook out of their grips, "News: VERY important!"

Arcee blinked, in surprise, before she took Knockout's arm to stop him from stepping over to the mech, "Is everything okay, Wave?"

Wave. The femme had given him that nickname, and it was actually quite appealing. And she held a sort of affection in it.

"What's wrong baby?" Knockout asked, placing a hand on Soundwave's shoulder.

The mech sighed before he answered, "S-Soundwave: Carrying triplets…." He waited for their reactions, prepared to defend himself should they go ballistic on him.

The two stared at Soundwave, frozen in their shock. Then Arcee leaned forwards.

"I don't think we heard you Wave. Because I swear you just said you were carrying," she said, optics narrowed.

Soundwave took in a shuddering breath, "Soundwave: Carrying. Arcee: Hearing is fine."

Knockout suddenly yelled, "YOU'RE CARRYING?"

"Affirmative. Carrying: about a week. Reason for calling you two: I do not know who the sire is due to the night we for drunk together," Soundwave answered.

There was a long, long moment of silence.

…..

Megatron nearly jumped out of his armor when he heard two muffled screams from down the hall, and though he could not make out what they were saying, he recognized the voices.

He sighed.

Soundwave must have told Arcee and Knockout he was carrying.

...

See you tomorrow!

Review!


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42. DAMN this is the longest story I eve wrote. Oh and forgot, last chapter at the end with the flashback was a request from Neoneyes. I forgot to add that, sorry sweetie! And thank you for your idea!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 42

...

Maximum stumbled across the room on his tiny pedes.

He mewled softly, as he moved around. His parents weren't there, they had gone off to do something, leaving him with three humans he liked. They watched him from the steps, as he stumbled around on his shaky little pedes. He chirruped, as he looked around at the toys Ratchet had set out to distract him, so the medic could check up on Barricade, Starscream and now, Soundwave.

It was now the middle of February, and Barricade and Starscream were HUGE!

Ratchet was currently scanning them, with Breakdown watching them, while Bumblebee was out on patrol with Bulkhead, Knockout, who looked a little flustered and unsure, and Arcee, who was trying to calm her nerves.

After finding out that she and Knockout could be potential sires for Soundwave's sparklings, well, it just gave them both a lot to think about.

Maximum bent over, trying to keep his balance, and picked up a bunny toy. He stuck one of the ears in his mouth and suckled on it, with a happy chirp.

Raf laughed gently, "Aaw. Who knew a robot baby could be so cute?"

"Well, now we know, " Jack answered, with a warm smile.

"Wonder what he's gonna be like when he's older. Especially with some of the other sparklings around," Miko said, with a small touch a sadness.

One downside to be a sparkling is that is doesn't last long.

Maximum gnawed on the bunny's ear, making small sparkling noises.

…..

Megatron walked in front of Optimus through the rocky terrain of the Grand Canyon. They had detected the ship's landing around here somewhere, and went to investigate.

Prime looked around, his guns out, just in case the mech on the ship happened to be unfriendly, and Optimus just wanted to stay on guard.

Though, he did happen to notice a small sway to Megatron's hips, and he suggestively quirked an optic ridge at that. Megatron smirked to himself, knowing that Optimus was probably eyeing him.

Megatron took out a scanner, giving a few quick taps to it. There was nothing.

This caused Megatron narrow his optics and hum in suspicion, "Strange. We could detect the crash landing back at base, but when we get close, we can't detect it at all…."

Optimus looked over Megatron's shoulder with equal amount of suspicion. This was strange indeed.

"Probably activated a signal jammer the moment he landed," Megatron muttered to himself.

…..

Galvatron ran outside, trying to get away from his biting anxiety. The area here on Earth was perfect, since it gave him some room to perfect his little used skills. He jumped from the canyon walls, and crevices, driving himself, pushing himself beyond his limits.

His bond-mate was currently out flying.

Something kept eating at him, telling him that something bad was going to happen, if he didn't turn back now. The purple mech ignored it. Cyc was probably right, just a false hunch he was getting himself worked up over for nothing.

At least he hoped it was nothing.

He did a back flip off a small protruding stone and on to a much larger, arched stone.

…..

The green and silver femme woke up to a small hissing noise. She blinked in confusion for a moment, before she looked over at the spider-con mech with the red visor.

"'Racer, you okay?" he asked softly, in a hiss-like voice.

The femme sat up with a groan, as pain shot through her spine from lying on a cold, metal floor, "I've been better Tar," she answered.

The mech gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, 'Racer, I'll get you and 'Star, Crystal, Jazz and Prowl out of here…."

"Ahem."

The two looked over and glared at their captor, who now had a small remote control on his hand. He smirked over at the two spiders, making the mech one flinch, twitching a purple optic under his red visor. The blue and silver mech snickered.

"I'll be taking you out to help me hunt today, my little spiders," the mech hissed.

The femme spider-con hisses, barring her white, steely fangs at him, her crystal blue optics narrowed hatefully at him. But both stood up and went to the entrance of their cages, waiting for them to be opened, as the colors around their neck sparked threateningly.

The femme stepped out stiffly, before getting her appendages out, and going into tracker mode, much like Airachnid. The mech did the same thing, only his legs were slightly thicker, and longer.

"Now, my little spiders, I want you to go out and find me this mech," he handed them a visual of Galvatron each.

Both of them downloaded it into their CPUs, so they'd appear up on the scanner.

"Now, if you are both to bring them, you both earn yours and your crewmates energon tonight, understood?" the hunter hisses threateningly, "And remember, I'm watching you two, so don't try anything…." He held the remote threateningly before them.

"Yes Scourge," the two hisses in unison.

The spider mech gave the femme a silent farewell look, which she returned the same expression to him, giving a small wave goodbye.

Jazz watched them leave, from his spot beside his bond-mate, Prowl. He hoped this time, they could find someone who would see they were captives and help them escape.

The hatch opened, and the pair jumped out of the ship and into the bright, hot canyon.

…..

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Optimus asked suddenly.

Megatron stopped where he was, before he turned to look at Optimus, "…..I have…."

The two mechs stood there for a full ten seconds, that felt like an hour, before Optimus pulled back his battle mask.

"And?" he asked, slightly hoping and slightly dreading the answer.

The silver mech tilted his helm, "Optimus….I would love to move in with you….but Maximum is in a delicate state with his nightmares, and I believe moving him into a new environment too soon might make it worse…."

He stopped by Optimus disappointed look, "How can staying so close to both of his creators make it worse?"

"Optimus….he's young, a little one, and I would like to wait until he feels safe again, and stops having nightmares," Megatron said gently, placing an arm on Prime's arm, "He still had a lot to get over, after what MECH put him through."

Optimus tensed, "Don't speak of those monsters in front of me. I'll never forgive them for what they did to you and to our son….and what they tried to do to Barricade and Soundwave….what they PLANNED for you…." his body shook with rage that radiated off him and seemed to go into Megatron, "What that monster Jhiaxus tried to do to you…."

The silver flier reached up to touch Optimus' face plates, and make him look at him. He pressed his fore-helm to the Prime's, caressing his cheek.

"You stopped him though, Optimus…..you kept me safe…" He pressed his chest to the Prime's, along with sneaking an arm around his lover's neck, "…you protected me, like you promised…." He felt Optimus' arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer to him.

The Prime off-lined his optics, and pressed his lips to his lover. The one he wanted to badly, it almost hurt. He's never felt such need for another being before, more than anything else, more than energon, more than weaponry, more than the goddamn universe. More than his own spark that kept him in existence.

What he wanted most of all though, was to bond their sparks together and make Megatron his permanently and forever.

He moved his mouth to kiss down his lover's neck, kissing down it to his shoulder, and then to his chest plates, and abdomen. He cupped the heating up cod piece in a large black hand, and he felt his lover mewl softly at the gentle stimulation.

There was a yelp, and suddenly the silver mech was pressed against a rock wall, his legs being spread and lifted around the Prime's hips. He gasped, as Optimus continued kissing his abdomen, suckling softly on the metal, and making his lover arch beneath him, as large black hands caressed over his wings. Steamy kisses suddenly moved to the silver wings, as Prime ran his glossa up and down them, pressing kisses to them, as his partner gasped, and moaned in pleasure, with a sob.

Megatron heard two clicks at the same time, indicating something opening. He shivered, as his lower region was exposed to the air. He gasped, as he felt Prime's fingers thrust into him, making sure he was good and ready for the leviathan of a mech's mech-hood.

He gasped suddenly, when Optimus pulled him closer, and kissed him, as something….hard and large pressed up against the inside of his leg. The fingers pulled out, and then one hand caressed up the silver thigh.

He moaned, then whimpered, as Prime moved to penetrate him.

"I love you….so very much…." Optimus whispered, their lips barely brushing, before Megatron was penetrated.

"Ah….L-love you…..too….." Megatron gasped, pinprick tears at the corner of his optics, at being entered.

It hurt slightly. Optimus waited, spreading the legs slightly wider to make the penetration easier on his beloved. Then, after a few moments and with a soft kiss from Megatron, Optimus moved to a soft, and gentle, slow rhythm. And then, slowly, the rhythm changed, quickening with each passing moment, and becoming harder, as the Prime hit the spot in Megatron's body that made the silver mech tremble and become a pile of happy seeker in the mech's arms, wanton moans and grunts filling the canyon walls.

Cracks began to form in the rocks, as Optimus went harder, hands on Megatron's hips for more leverage.

And the, with three final, harsh thrusts, Megatron overloaded, clutching the Prime close, his legs shaking gently as his Prime released inside him.

They rested there, unmoving, using he wall for support to stand. Slowly, Optimus pulled out, and then lowered Megatron's legs to the ground, and helping him stay standing. Prime kissed Megatron slowly, gently, and lovingly neither coming up for intakes to cool their intakes for a full two minutes.

When it broke, the silver mech purred, pressing himself against Prime.

"That was wonderful, love…" he whispered.

Optimus smiled before he picked up both their cod pieces, and placed them back on. They took a few minutes to recover from their love making, before Megatron picked up the scanner he dropped, and looked it over for any signals.

The cracks in the rock walls cracked again making them slightly larger, but that was it.

Megatron smiled, giving Optimus a chaste kiss, before he took his lover's hand, and they both walked forwards.

...

So, anyone else still feel depraved?

Review!


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43, whoo-hoo!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 43

...

Galvatron painted, and stopped where he was, to cool his systems, after all that moving around. His joints ached slightly, but he smiled at the good exercise he got.

He still got it.

He wiped some dust off of his shoulder, with a satisfied hum, as he moved towards the edge of a small drop, and looked down. His optics widened slightly in delighted surprise when he saw the last two mechs he ever expected to see here. The purple mech stared.

His son and the Prime were here?

Normally, he would have no problem greeting them, but something told him not to reveal himself and to just follow them. Optics narrowed, he moved as quietly and slowly as he could after them. He raised an optic ridge, when Optimus leaned forwards, pulling back his mask, and kiss the silver mech's neck.

He watched Megatron smile, and nuzzle the Prime's face.

Despite his negative reservations towards Primes, Galvatron couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. His son seemed so happy with this mech, and it was all a mother could ask for, their sparkling happy with their significant other.

Now if they'd only get bonded, and officially end the stupid Decepticon and Autobot war. He followed them.

…..

Megatron stopped when the scanner gave a small series of beeps.

"Hmm…" he gazed at them, before he noticed something….a small shadow reflecting off the screen's surface…..and it was right where the scanner….

"MOVE!" Megatron shoved the Prime out of the way, as two familiar appendages landed at the spot where the Prime had stood.

There was a curse, and Megatron snapped his helm up, and narrowed his optics, as he saw two arachnoids. The femme was red, blue, and white, her helm shaped somewhat like Airachnid's, only if didn't have the strange horns at the front, just the black back horns, and he face was less pointed and smoother, rounder.

The mech, a purple, and dark green on, had a visor hiding his optics, and his helm was shaped nothing like Airachnid's. He had tiny horns pointed and swept back, and had thicker armor than the femme.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the mech hissed.

Megatron jumped off, hissing angrily, arms transforming into blades. Ratchet had installed them, after repairing his wings when they escaped MECH.

The mech smirked, "Lord Megatron. It's been a while since I've seen you without your battle armor."

"Hmph. I'd say the same for you Tarantulas, but you've hardly changed at all," Megatron huffed.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the femme, and then they widened slightly in disbelief, "Crystal Widow?"

"Optimus…" the femme bowed her helm in respect, "It's been a while, commander."

Prime smiled, as he stood up, "Yes it had, old friend."

Crystal Widow gave a sad smile, "I wish it was under better circumstances…" then she lashed out, aiming for Prime's helm. Optimus raised his blade, and blocked the offending appendage, his optics wide in slight surprise.

Megatron was better prepared, dodging, blocking and lashing out a few times, as he and Tarantulas fought. After all, he's sparred with the mech's mother enough times to know how these spiders worked.

Prime was baffled. Why was Crystal Widow, one of his best soldiers whom he had not seen since before the exodus, attacking him, her commander? She was one of the most loyal and honorable beings he had ever met in his existence, and yet, here she was trying to kill him!

Or at least looked like she was.

Megatron slashed at Tarantulas, slashing his chest plate. The mech screeched in pain, smacking a hand over his chest plates. Megatron panted for a moment, his systems heating up from fighting.

"You would do your mother, Airachnid, your father Flamewar, and your sister Blackarachnia proud Tarantulas," Megatron panted.

The mech gave his leader a sad smile, "Thank you sir. I'm sorry for this, but…" Tarantulas suddenly tensed, and growled, placing a hand over his throat.

_"Do not give away any information! Now either destroy him, or capture him for information, your pick!"_

Megatron stared, as Tarantulas snarled, and let out a screech that resembled Airachnid's battle cry. Tarantulas hissed in annoyance and anger at Scourge's voice, but he obeyed.

He ran at Megatron, slashing his face.

"AGH!" Megatron reached up to his face, with a snarl, before pulling his hands away, to reveal three, bloody marks.

He let out a roar, and ran at the spider mech. Tarantulas followed suit.

Crystal Widow moved to use her barbs, but Prime blocked and dodged her special weapon. He kept looking past her thought, and watched how Megatron was doing against his opponent. It wasn't looking good.

Megatron was receiving terrible wounds to his chest, face, and legs, since the two were up close and personal, slashing and hacking at each other.

Prime looked to his soldier, "Crystal Widow, why are you doing this?"

She gave Prime a sad look, as she caught her breath, "I'm afraid I cannot give you that information, sir. Forgive me and my comrade for this, but we have no choice…"

Optimus yelled, when something injected into his abdomen. He shook harshly, looking into Crystal's clear, blue optics.

"I'm sorry Prime," she said gently, before pulling her poisonous barb out of Optimus, "It won't kill you, but it will keep your body paralyzed for the next fifteen minutes…" she shot a string of webbing over Prime's mouth to keep him from talking.

Then she turned, and ran at the sparring Megatron and Tarantulas, barbs prepared to inject into the silver mech and perform the same treatment she had done to her Prime. Optimus watched helplessly, trembling in his paralyzed state.

_No, Primus, please no, I just got him back, please, please, please…_ Optimus begged silently, letting out a muffled yell.

Megatron looked back, while blocking Tarantulas' deadly arms with his blade, and saw Crystal Widow running at him. Then, he saw Optimus, paralyzed and silenced.

Crystal Widow jumped up, prepared to inject her venom into the silver mech pinned down by Tarantulas. Megatron off-lined his optics, prepared for the worse.

He waited. Nothing happened.

He on-lined his optics to the sound of a grunt, and screech of frustration, and looked over to see that Crystal Widow was wrestling with Galvatron, who held her venomous barbs at bay from injecting into his body. Tarantulas stared also in disbelief, forgetting about the prey he had beneath him. He looked shocked.

Megatron brought his legs up and kicked Tarantulas off him, sending him flying backwards. Then he ran over, and punched the femme off Galvatron. The violet mech got to his feet, and then cracked his neck cables.

Galvatron stood to his full height, optics narrowed at the femme, who was on her back. She growled, turned over and pushing herself back up to her feet.

Megatron looked back to Optimus worriedly. His mother caught his look.

"Go to him. I can hold these two off," Galvatron said softly, giving his son a sympathetic smile.

The silver mech nodded, and smiled back in thanks, before he ran over to Optimus, passing Tarantulas. But the spider mech's focus was now on Galvatron.

The two spiders circled him.

Tarantulas and Crystal Widow's comm. links went off.

_"That's him! That is the one I seek! Bring him to me alive!"_

The two growled, and hissed at Galvatron, who snarled back, optics narrowed dangerously at them. A wolf surrounded by lions.

…..

Megatron went up to his lover and took a moment to stare at his state. Then he side, smacking his forehead. Cyber-venom. What else? The silver mech walked right up to his lover, reached up and then pulled the webbing from Optimus' mouth, like a human would duct tape.

Both hurt just as badly.

"OW!" the Prime shouted, wincing as best he could.

Megatron caressed Optimus' face, in sympathy, "I'm sorry…."

"That's okay, I've had worse…." Prime worked his jaw a moment.

Both looked over in surprise when they heard a roar. They both watched Galvatron, as he fought the two spider cons, roaring and yelling out profanities at them, as he dodged their attacks, and avoided as best he could, Crystal Widow's venom.

Tarantulas hissed in frustration, before he saw the way Galvatron kept looking at the silver mech with such concern and motherly affection. He smirked, before he turned and aimed his web shooter.

"NO!" Galvatron yelled.

Megatron screeched when he was suddenly pinned to the wall by the webbing. Prime watched with wide optics, and then growled as Tarantulas ran forwards on his legs, until he was over Megatron's helm. The silver mech squirmed, growling angrily, before a hand caressed up his face, and made his look up. Optics wide, Megatron gulped, as Tarantulas looked at him from upside down.

"Hmm. Never thought I'd see the day when I would trap the leader of the Decepticons in my web," he said gently. Then he looked sad, "I'm sorry for this my liege, so very sorry."

There was a sudden clapping sound, and everyone turned their helms to see a large blue and silver mech standing there, putting his hands together in mock applause. Galvatron growled, before he moved to tackle him. He was stopped by Crystal Widow though, who webbed him to the ground.

Scourge purred, as he walked forwards.

"Well done my pets," he purred.

Tarantulas glared at Scourge, growling, wishing so much he could attack the mech for making him do this. But he really didn't have a choice now, did he?

Crystal Widow glared also, but kept her helm bowed.

Scourge walked towards the trapped Megatron.

"Hmm. So this is the wayward son I've heard so much about, hmm? I imagined you much bigger," Scourge purred, reached up to trace Megatron's optic ridge.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Galvatron roared, his optics wild with rage.

Scourge turned, and smirked, "Ah, Galvatron! Lovely as ever," he walked towards the fallen mech, and knelt down, reaching to cup his chin. He smirked, as Galvatron struggled.

"Galvatron, really, didn't your parents teach you better?"

"I'll kill you," Galvatron growled, "I swear to Primus, if I ever get the chance I'll kill you for taking my family and home from me…."

"Still made about that? Well, you're parents should not have cancelled our arranged bond, because you were lovesick for that seeker prince," he sneered, "A seeker prince who gave up his throne and power to become a mere warrior in his army. He didn't even accept the position of a general!"

Galvatron optics narrowed hatefully, "I fell in love with him Scourge, he may have given up his place as a prince, but he is worth everything to me!"

Scourge sighed, clucking his glossa, "Hmph. Soon you will understand what it's like to lose a loved one. I should know, after you mate killed mine in that gladiator pit. But do not misunderstand me," he made Galvatron look up at him, "I fully intend to bond our sparks together. And believe me, I'll make sure you hurt through the entire ordeal," he smirked, "But it won't compare to pain that you'll feel, knowing I will destroy every last trace of your family, and place their helms as my trophies," He pulled away, "Keep him pinned. This will only take a minute."

Crystal Widow's lower lip trembled, but she did as she was told. She knew what he was going to do.

"No…No…..!" Galvatron shook his helm in fear, as Scourge took a blade out, moving towards Megatron, "NO!

Optimus growled, trying to move, but he only had five minutes before the venom wore off, and that wasn't enough time for Megatron. The silver mech trembled, as Scourge stood in front of him. Tarantulas grit his teeth, not able to watch.

Scourge lifted the blade, "I'll be sure to give your regards to Cyclonus, before I extinguish his spark…"

Megatron watched with wide optics, as the blade glinted in the sunlight.

He looked to Optimus, with tear filled optics.

"Prime…." He whispered.

The blade came down.

...

Oooh...Cliffhanger! See you guys this evening!

Review!


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 is HERE AT LAST! I am so, so sorry for the mix up there, everyone, please forgive! Anyway, no new chapters till saturday. I am SOOO sorry!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 44

...

CLANG!

Megatron looked up, and gasped, when he saw that the servo aiming blade at his chest plates, was being held back by another, slightly larger, clawed servo. He looked over and saw that it was a very angry, and growling Cyclonus, whose optics were ablaze with a sinister red light.

"I'll kill you…." Cyclonus hissed, squeezing and crushing the servo in his hand.

Scourge growled, as he was brought to his knees.

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Scourge yelled at his minions, taking out his remote, and then shocking them.

Crystal Widow screeched, tensing. Galvatron took the opportunity, and elbowed her off him with a growl, sending her flying into Tarantulas. The purple mech ran forwards to Megatron, and began yanking at the webbing.

"Grrr! Curse these spider-cons for having such strong webbing!" he growled.

Scourge slashed Cyclonus' face, over his optics. Cyclonus yelled, covering his optics a moment, gritting his denta. He lowered his hand and glared at Scourge, before he was punched in the gut, and sent flying on to his back. He landed on his back, sliding against the rocky terrain, and wincing as the rocks scraped sharply against his wings. He sat up growling, before Scourge's foot pinned him down.

Scourge smirked, and took the blade he had been prepared to use on Megatron.

Cyclonus glared up at his enemy, growling.

"I'll enjoy this…." Scourge purred, lifting the blade up, preparing to stab it into Cyclonus' spark.

The flier growled.

There was a sudden, sharp sound of gunfire, and the next thing Cyclonus knew, the blade had landed right next to his head. Scourge growled, clutching his burning and broken hand his intact one. Optimus tackled Scourge, the venom finally worn off.

Galvatron yanked at the webbing fruitlessly, growling and snarling in frustration that it wouldn't come off. Megatron bit his lip and looked over and watched Optimus fighting with Scourge.

Cyclonus grabbed the blade by his helm, and then turned over. He stabbed the blade into the ground to help himself to his feet. He glared angrily, at Scourge before he grabbed Optimus, and yanked him off. Then, he pushed the Prime towards Megatron and Galvatron.

"Help them, I'll take care of the slag-piece," he growled, his venomous gaze falling upon Scourge.

Optimus blinked for a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Prime, if you don't get your aft moving, I will shoot it across the canyon, now MOVE SOLDIER!" he gave the mech a harsh shove, energon blood dripping down his face plates.

Optimus ran, blinking in shock at the commanding tone of Cyclonus. But he didn't waste time in obeying the mech. He ran over and tried to help Galvatron with the webbing. Prime transformed one of his hands into a blade, and tried hacking right into the webbing.

Cyclonus turned to his opponent, before he blinked in bafflement. He looked around a moment, before he spotted Scourge making a run for it. The flier growled, before he ran after him, wings hitched angrily.

"SCOURGE YOU COWARD!" he roared.

The blue mech kept running, not looking back, as Cyclonus chased him.

….

Megatron was caught by Optimus and Galvatron, when he was finally released from his bonds.

"You okay?" Optimus asked.

"I've had worse," Megatron answered, "Where's Cyclonus?"

Galvatron looked around a moment, in slight frantic worry, "No, no, no, no…." he started running in the direction Cyclonus had gone.

Megatron and Optimus shared a look, before following the purple mech, without a word. Wherever Galvatron was going, they had to be sure he didn't get attacked, in case Scourge had anymore….helpers.

Crystal Widow growled, rubbing her helm. She blinked, and stared after the three mechs. Then, she narrowed her optics, before she ran after them in her hunter mode. She had no idea where Tarantulas went, but she didn't care at the moment.

…

Cyclonus followed Scourge, like a mad wolf after its prey, optics narrowed angrily at the blue mech. He and Scourge shared a long history as enemies.

It started ever since Cyclonus laid eyes on Scourge's former intended, Galvatron, the twelfth prince of Kaon. At that point, Cyclonus was in the army, training as a warrior in the ways of honor for Vos. He loved his city, and his people, but he had to ambition for power.

He was really a humble soul, and his only ambitions were to become the greatest warrior in Vos. They changed the moment he saw his future mate enter the city, his family trying to make sure he didn't stray for his duties as a prince.

How ironic that by sending him closer to Scourge, they only made him stray further, and closer to Cyclonus. They were able to convince the families to cancel the arranged bonding with Scourge, and have them bond instead.

The violet seeker roared, as he dove after Scourge through a crevasse, optics narrowed hatefully at the blue and silver mech. How dare he try to touch what was Cyclonus'!

The sick fragger, after stellar-cycles, attempted assault on Galvatron when Cyclonus fairly defeated Scourge's mate in single combat, killing him in the gladiatorial pits, when supplying credits were hard.

Thank Primus he had gotten back in time, and he and Galvatron escaped with their son.

And then the unthinkable happened: Scourge had convinced the Prime to attack Vos and Kaon, in the end, destroying the two cities, forcing Galvatron and Cyclonus to run, and leave their son, trying to lead the Prime's guard away from him.

The seeker would make the mech pay. Make him suffer for all the hell he had put his entire family through.

He followed Scourge, and the smirked when they came to a dead end.

Scourge stared up at the towering rock walls, his back turned to Cyclonus and he was trembling.

Cyclonus smirked, a swarm of victory swelling inside him, a feeling that he was going to get his vengeance, at last. His wings raised proudly, as he walked towards Scourge.

"Turn around Scourge. I want to see the light leave your optics, when I extinguish your disgusting spark," Cyclonus growled.

There was a soft noise, and for a moment Cyclonus thought it was a whimper, before Scourge turned around. The purple mech blinked at the slightly crazed smile on Scourge's face, as he broke down into deep laughter. It chilled the warrior down to his circuitry when he heard that crazed laugh. His wings twitched in slight anxiety.

"Oh Cyclonus, you truly are a fool…." Scourge snickered, "Did you honestly think I would have allowed you to follow me this far, without a bigger reason?"

The mech tensed, but it was too late.

As he turned, as sharp appendage embedded itself into and then through his abdomen.

"Agh….." Cyclonus' lower lip trembled, as energon blood seeped up his throat and past his lips, He gargled a moment, staring into the sad and rueful optics of Tarantulas, and saw a tear slide down the young mech's cheek.

"Uncle Cyc….I'm sorry…." He sniffled, before pulling his appendage out of the mech.

Cyclonus fell to his knees, and then fell to his back. He jerked in pain, more blood seeping out of his mouth, as Scourge passed by him.

"Watch him. I will return for his head to show to Galvatron later…." Scourge smirked, before exiting the crevasse, "Let me know when his spark is extinguished."

Tarantulas bit his lip as Scourge left him with Cyclonus, who was slowly dying. When Scourge was out of hearing range, the spider mech whimpered, before collapsing to his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself, as he watched one of the Cybertronians closest to him bleeding to death.

…

Megatron kept running, flipping over and dodging Crystal Widow's webbing, with the ease of a natural. When he was far enough away though, Optimus and Galvatron fired at her. Megatron snuck past a smug looking Scourge, who was making his way towards Galvatron and Optimus, leaving the silver mech to search out for his father.

The silver mech entered through a crevasse, and froze.

There was Tarantulas, on his knees before a mortally injured Cyclonus. The silver mech just stared with wide red optics, before he cautiously went over to the fallen mech. He stopped right before him and just stood there for a moment, optics narrowed gently at him in uncertainty. Cyclonus took in a heaving intake, and then shakily looked up at Megatron.

The pleading look in his optics made Megatron's optics widen slightly, and then more, when Cyclonus reached up and took his smaller hand in his larger one.

"My….baby…..I found you….Your mama will be so happy…" Cyclonus gave a smile, his face stained with blood, and it was mixed with small tears, "My sweet little one….my baby…."

Megatron stared at the mech. Oh Primus, he was delusional. The silver mech knelt beside him, and immediately looked around for something to press to Cyc's wound. Megatron made do with his hands, pressing into the wound, ignoring the hopeless look from Tarantulas.

"C'mon soldier….don't you DARE die on me!" he growled in determination.

Cyclonus stared at Megatron , the tears still flowing. Then, he took one of Megatron's hands back in his, and held the stained appendage up to his cheek. The silver mech stared for a moment.

FLASH!

_Cyclonus held Megatron's very tiny servo in his very large one and gave it a kiss. He smiled at Megatron, allowing his son to reach up and touch his face plates. _

_"You are my world Megatron," Cyclonus whispered, "My dearspark, my darling son. You and your mother mean everything to me," he nuzzled his helm against the little one's, running a servo over the tiny wing nubs, "Never forget how much we love you, my darling. Because your mother and I will go through the pit and back to make sure you're safe and sound. My son…." _

_He kissed the optic ridge, and Megatron giggled._

_"Dada!"_

FLASH!

Megatron at the memory, before his own tears slid down his face plates.

"Daddy…" he said softly, a strange ache and need for his father running through his spark, "Daddy, don't leave me again…..Daddy please…." He whimpered and held his father's servo in his own more firmly.

Cyclonus' optics cleared somewhat, and he looked at his son, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetspark…..I'm here…." He whispered, squeezing the servo gently.

Megatron watched his father, and could feel something in his spark hurting. He gasped, before he immediately tried to comm. link Ratchet.

"Amma! AMMA! Ground bridge, please, quickly!" he cried, "NOW! PLEASE!"

_"Megatron, Megatron easy! What do you need the ground bridge for?"_

"We have an injured, and….and…..Ratchet he's dying and I….I don't have the medical supplies….Oh Primus, Amma…." He said softly.

_"Easy sweetspark, easy! I'll send one right now, I'm locked on your position. Ground bridge activating now…"_

Megatron looked down at his father, as he waited. He carefully, but firmly placed Cyclonus on his shoulders, despite his greater size. Tarantulas stared after them, as the ground bridge opened.

The spider mech didn't dare tried to stop them.

He could tell Scourge that he was attacked by Cyclonus, and he had been able to escape to the Autobot's base. He watched Megatron carry the injured mech through the bridge.

He took in a deep, shaky intake, before whispering, "Primus speed, Megatron…"

...

So...whose scared for Cyc?

Review!


	46. Chapter 45

The long awaited Chapter 45 people!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 45

...

Galvatron bit into Scourge's arm, ramming his claws into the mech's abdomen, roaring for all he was worth! Scourge had no idea who the frag he was dealing with, when Galvatron was enraged all the pit had to pay.

Then, the purple mech froze where he stood, his optics widening slightly from where he stood, looming over Scourge, who was covered in injuries. Optimus stared at him, as he slammed Crystal Widow into the wall.

Galvatron's optics widened in fear. He immediately reached through the bond with his bond-mate. At first, all he felt was pain, agonizing pain, and it caused him to tremble.

And then all he felt was a dark nothingness….where Cyclonus' spark should have been.

A wail erupted from the violet mech's vocal cords, and he collapsed to his knees, clutching his helm in disbelief, pain. He screamed, tilting his helm back to scream to the heavens above.

Scourge smirked in pure triumph.

"You see? Now you know the pain I felt when Cyclonus killed my mate…." He said softly.

Galvatron snapped his helm up, and his pain was replaced by rage. He screeched, before he tackled Scourge, his claws digging into whatever he could reach.

…..

Megatron laid Cyclonus on the med. berth, feeling that he had gone into emergency stasis. The purple mech was bleeding profusely.

"Megatron, why did you bring this mech here?" Ratchet yelled at his adopted-creation.

Megatron looked at his Amma, "He's dying right in front of you, and you have the nerve to ask me why I brought him here?"

Ratchet stared at Megatron a moment, before he immediately got to work patching up the wounds, cursing up a storm, and grumbling to himself. Megatron stayed by the violet mech's side, watching as Ratchet patched up the gash in Cyclonus' abdomen as best he could.

Maximum cooed from the med. bay door, watching his mother and his Nanny, as they worked on the purple mech. The purple mech looked hurt. The little one whimpered quietly, when he saw the energon blood. It reminded him of what those mean humans had done to his Mama, and his pretty wings. The little mechling felt a pull towards the large mech, and so, stumbled into the med. bay, with a soft mewl.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Ratchet yelled, as the spark monitor he had attached to Cyclonus began to go crazy.

If he didn't fix this wound and make up the loss of energon, then they would surely lose him. The injured mech had more blood dripping down past his lips.

Maximum jumped up, trying to reach the edge of the med. berth to pull himself up on to it. He whined, and made a sharp chirrup to his mother. Megatron looked down at him, and then picked him up, hushing him softly.

"Hello baby, what's wrong?" he whispered, caressing his son's helm gently.

He blinked in bafflement when Maximum made another whining noise, before squirming in his mother's grip.

The spark monitor began flat-lining on and off. Ratchet roared in frustration, as he tried to work faster and harder. Maximum reached out towards the mech, wanting to touch him, wanting to see who it was, if they were his friend, or caretaker. He jumped out of his mother's arms and then crawled up to Cyclonus' face, ignoring the blood staining his little hands. He cooed to the mech, before he snuggled into his neck, with soft purrs.

And then, there was a soft glow emanating from the sparkling. Megatron stared, shuttering his optics, before he placed a hand on Ratchet's arm. The medic looked at his adopted creation with a slightly crazed and angry look, before he looked to where Megatron as look. His jaw dropped.

Maximum glowed a bright white color that slowly expanded and latched to Cyclonus, making him glow a soft silver. Both were bathed in it.

All of a sudden, the light became too bright for the two mechs to look, and so they looked away.

The light filled the med. bay, and the walls all around them.

And then, just like that, it ended, and the light dimmed.

The spark monitor returned to a norm rhythmic beat. Megatron and Ratchet looked back, and they both gasped in shock.

Cyclonus' wounds were gone, like they were never there. In fact, he looked all shiny and new, despite the fact he was still in stasis. Maximum was still curled up against his grandfather, but now he was in recharge against him, mewling softly.

"What was that?" Megatron said softly.

Ratchet hummed, "I'm not sure….."

Then Megatron gasped, optics wide in horrified realization, "Optimus and Galvatron! They're in trouble still, I need to get back with help and…."

"Up-dep-dep! Oh no you don't!" Ratchet snatched Megatron's wing in his fingertips, causing the seeker mech to cringe slightly, "You are staying right here, where I can fix your wounds!"

"But Ratchet…!" Megatron started to protest, ignoring Bumblebee's entrance.

"No buts youngling!" Ratchet snapped, "Besides, I'm sure Bumblebee can take care of things!"

There was a moment of silence.

The Bumblebee buzzed, _"Wait, what?"_

…..

Galvatron was punched in the face, then the gut, and then he was sent flying into Optimus. The both landed in a heap, the Prime groaning in pain.

The violet mech growled, trying to cover up a sob that was beginning to form in his throat. He tried to get up, but a foot to his back sent him back down on top of Optimus.

Prime grunted in pain, before he glared at Scourge, hate and disgust filling his very being. And then, pity and sympathy for Crystal Widow when she came up beside him, tears forming in her crystal blue optics.

"Now, let's bring this useless feud to an end…" Scourge purred, caressing up Galvatron's spine, making the violet mech whimper, and tremble.

Galvatron felt like he was in the pit. His mate…..oh his mate….

He began sobbing softly, feeling all hope leave his frame and spark. His mate was gone….all gone….just like Kaon and Vos….like his brothers, sisters and parents…..his friends…..his best friend….

He shook when Scourge ran a finger down his spine.

"N….No…." he hissed.

None noticed the ground bridge open, until there was the sound of two car engines. Next thing Scourge knew he was being tackled to the ground by a giant green mech.

Bumblebee ran to his father and grandmother, helping Galvatron to his feet, and letting him lean his full weight on him. Galvatron moaned in pure misery, tears streaming down his face plates, over three cuts he received from Scourge's claws.

Optimus stood up, transforming his hands into cannons. Bulkhead was thrown off, and he landed beside the prime. Bulkhead reached up and rubbed his helm in pain, before he stood up with a growl. He moved to go at Scourge, but was stopped by Optimus.

"Bulkhead! Guard Bumblebee and Galvatron! I'll handle this! As soon as you're in the base, close the ground bridge!" he ordered the green giant, "Even if I am not there with you! Do NOT come back for me, until I have comm. linked you. If I haven't by tomorrow, then I am either dead, or have been captured."

Bulkhead stared at his leader, before nodding in grim understanding. He went to Bumblebee and Galvatron, his cannons out, to blast at any offending mechs or femmes that might come running at them.

He followed them into the ground bridge, and back to base, optics narrowed. He glanced back at Optimus one last time, watching as the Prime aimed his cannons and then swiped his blades at his enemies.

Then, Bulkhead disappeared into the ground bridge with Bumblebee and Galvatron.

Scourge roared, as he kept Optimus from stabbing his blades into his spark. He actually tore the prime's weapons out of their sockets, making the Prime yell out in pain. He nodded to the femme, a silent order.

Optimus roared when Crystal Widow injected him with venom. And this time, she put in enough that it might just off-line him. Permanently. Unfortunately, she didn't bother to see how close the Prime was to the edge of the cliff leading down into the water ways of the Grand Canyon.

Prime fell backwards, and off the cliff. And into the violent river below, as Scourge laughed manically down at him at his demise.

…..

Galvatron was unconscious when Bumblebee and Bulkhead returned to base. The ground bridge was closed immediately when they went through.

Immediately, the two carried the unconscious Galvatron into the med. bay.

Megatron turned to them, smiling. But his smile faltered, when he didn't see a fourth member.

"Where's Prime?" he said softly.

Bulkhead gulped, before he looked to Bumblebee, who in return gave him a questioning look as well. The green mech gulped, before he told Megatron what happened.

CLANG!

Next thing the big lug knew, he was flat on his back, while Ratchet tried to hold back the enraged Megatron. The silver mech squirmed and screamed for all he was worth, and looked ready to murder Bulkhead.

"YOU LEFT MY PRIME TO FIGHT THAT PSYCHOPATH ALONE?" he screeched, waving his fists wildly through the air, fangs showing angrily, "I should MELT you down and turn you into SPARE PARTS! I'll weld your chin shut, then weld you to the ceiling! I'll rearrange you systems so bad, you won't be able to tell your gestation chamber from your fuel tanks! I'LL TEAR OF YOUR SPIKE AND RAM IT UP YOUR GIANT AFT! I'LL….I'll..." Megatron trembled, a moment, his rage cooling down his face softening slightly, his lower lip trembling.

Then, he broke down into tears, covering his face plates. Ratchet let go of Megatron, slowly helping him into a chair. The silver mech bent over, his face plates hidden in his knees, as he sobbed harshly, his entire body shaking and spasms running through it, with each sob and wail from his lips.

Bumblebee went to his mother, buzzing and whistling softly, while Ratchet, though grudgingly, placed an unconscious Galvatron on the med. berth.

Maximum was still curled up against his grandfather, in recharge. He mewled, and cooed softly, when Cyclonus unconsciously caressed his helm.

Ratchet stared at Maximum.

What had happened earlier…..it had been some primus sent miracle of something. Something told Ratchet that Maximum's sudden healing powers had something to do with the little one's father's matrix of leadership, which was passed from Prime to Prime.

He'd have to ask Optimus when the Prime got back.

That is if he even was coming back.

...

Now, whose scared for Prime? (evil laugh)

Review!


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46, since you;ve guys been so good, and I'm putting this up before heading to class!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 46

...

Bulkhead groaned, touching the dent in his chin guard.

Oh man, did Megatron pack a punch! He'd be feeling that one for days, even if he got the dent repaired. Ratchet had shoved him outside the med. bay though for a while, so he could see to the two new mechs they had brought back to base.

"Holy slag!"

Bulkhead jumped, then looked over to see Breakdown coming towards him, hands out and optics wide in slight worry

Bulkhead winced as Breakdown pulled him forwards by his chin, to inspect the dent. His amber optics narrowed.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

The green giant gulped, "I….uh…well, you see….Megatron…."

"Never mind," Breakdown grumbled, before he reached up inside the chin guard.

"Wh-hey! What are you….?" the mech winced.

"Hold still you overgrown sparkling," the blue mech snapped at Bulkhead, before he pressed his large fingers into the dent, and pressed as hard as he could.

POP!

"SCRAP!" Bulkhead shouted, when the dent disappeared, and left his jaw aching slightly, "Slag, Breakdown….how did you do that?'

The blue mech smiled, "Picked it up from Hook at the construction site we worked at. You know, back before the war."

Bulkhead smiled sadly, as he remembered when he, Skyquake, Breakdown and many others they were friends with, worked construction. Breakdown returned to smile.

"Old neat freak. Man, I miss him," Bulkhead snorted, "I almost miss his lectures on cleanliness, whenever we came to the med. bay all dusty and dirty from work."

Breakdown smirked, "Remember when that water pipe blew, turning the dirt into mud and we headed to Hook's med. bay to check on Onslaught when he got injured in the mudslide? Oh man, I will never forget Hook's freak out session! I think they heard him all the way in Vos!"

Both mechs laughed at the memory. Despite Hook's strict policy of cleanliness, he was actually a pretty nice mech to hang out.

Once you got past his OCD tendencies.

"Yeah, and Skyquake was so slagged off when he saw us!"

Both mechs went quiet at the mention of the deceased green and white seeker. Breakdown's smiled disappeared, and he suddenly looked away. But Bulkhead already saw the tears, before they slid down the red cheeks. The green mech reached up and wiped one of the tears away with one of his thick finger tips.

"Hey, come on Breaky, don't cry…" Bulkhead whispered, "Primus, you know Quake and I hated it when you cried…"

Breakdown's lower lips trembled, and he shook his helm, letting out a small sniffle, "I'm sorry Bulk, but I need to go…" he turned to leave.

He would've if, Bulkhead hadn't grabbed his wrist in his hand. Breakdown stopped where he stood, and there was a moment of tense silence. His hand trembled, as he stood there, his brain crossed between shaking free of the green mech's green, or turning back to face him. He was at a loss.

"Skyquake wouldn't want you crying, Breaky. He loved you so much…" Bulkhead said softly, "He'd want to see you happy, see you enjoying your life…."

"Don't," Breakdown said sharply.

Bulkhead sighed, "Breaky, he…"

"**_Don't_**," Breakdown tensed in Bulkhead's grip, his teeth grit angrily.

The green mech stared at the blue mech, before he let go of his wrist. Breakdown didn't move for a moment, he just stood there, his helm bowed, and the tears falling to the floor, and forming a small puddle. Then he walked away, holding his arm against his side.

When he was out of sight, Bulkhead rammed his fist into the wall.

"I am so dumb…" he growled out to himself.

….

Cyclonus groaned, when he on–lined his optics.

The first thing to hit him, was a small weight against his neck. He looked down and saw a tiny blue and silver sparkling snuggled up against him. He gave a small smile at the sight, and reached up to caress the little mech's helm and back.

Then he looked at his surroundings, and he sat up, slowly, so he wouldn't wake the little one, moving him so he could hold him to his chest plates. The little one mewled, before snuggling closer to the giant warm, mech. Cyclonus smiled at the little one, chuckling softly.

But where was he exactly? How had he gotten here?

The last thing he remembered was being in tremendous pain, and feeling like slag, but now he felt brand new, like he's just gone to get a good wax and polish and had been buffed to perfection. He reached up and touched his face in wonderment, before he turned to get off the medical berth, placing the little one on the berth gently. He froze in his spot.

There, his back to him, and curled up on his side, was Galvatron, trembling harshly and Cyclonus heard small whimpers. The seeker reached out for him and through their bond. Galvatron stiffened. Then he snapped around when Cyclonus placed a hand on his arm, to try and comfort him.

The two mechs stared at each other. Galvatron's red optics were a cloudy mix of confusion, fear, anger, shock and slight hope. Then, the tears glistened down his beautiful mate's face plates, before Galvatron rammed himself into Cyclonus holding him tightly, as was physically possible, letting out a small wail into Cyclonus' chest plates. Cyclonus cooed, and chirruped, caressing his bond-mate's helm.

"Oh sweetspark…" he whispered, when he felt the pain coming off his mate.

"You're alive….Oh Primus…..you….you're alive…" he sobbed softly into the flier's chest plates, as Cyclonus cradled him close to his body.

"Shh…." He whispered to his mate, and feeling guilt fill his frame that he had caused this pain.

Maximum chirruped, and blinked. Then he groaned in slight pain. He touched his small chest plates, feeling a small ache in his little spark. Where was it coming from?

…..

It was cold. So very, very cold. It ran over his entire frame, yet he couldn't move to try and get out of it.

He felt like he was floating somewhere, yet he could not see anything. Something was calling to him, pulling on his spark though. Something he cared for dearly.

He just couldn't move to get to it. He wanted to move, to get to the summons, to answer the call of that other spark. A tear slid down his face plate.

_"Maximum…"_

…

Megatron woke up in his chair, his face wet from crying himself into recharge, when he heard his son crying. The silver mech stood up, and went to his sparkling, not noticing that his parents had left the med. bay. He didn't really care right now.

Maximum was crying and whimpering, sniffling, his optics squinting, as he wiped at them. Megatron picked up his son, but he seemed….aloof, as he cradled the little one to his spark.

He caressed the small helm, as fresh tears spouted out of his optics, but he did not cry.

"What's wrong, my little prince?" he whispered, kissing his son's helm.

Maximum sniffled, and pointed at his chest plates, "Dada…"

The silver mech stiffened, and he looked at his son with wide optics.

"Dada hurt….no hurt…" Maximum whimpered, lower lip trembling, "Here….Dada hurt…" he pointed at his chest plates.

Megatron trembled, as he held his son, his lips trembling, and his optics staring off at nothing. Inside his mind was in pure, agonizing turmoil, as he held the little one to his chest plates. Optimus was in pain. It was so bad, it was affecting their sparkling, so it must have been terrible. He immediately wiped his tears, before he placed Maximum in his crib. He gave his son a soft caress, rubbing the tiny antennae, before kissing the crest on his son's helm.

"Mama will be back soon," Megatron whispered, before he turned and headed for the ground bridge.

Maximum mewled, as he watched his mother leave.

He hoped his Mama came back.

…..

Megatron returned to where Optimus' signal was last picked up. He looked around, at the rocky terrain, his red optics searching for anything that might indicate what had happened to the Prime. His Prime.

And slag, for the first time in millennia, he was scared stiff of the answer. A fear that he might never see his Prime again, one that had been lingering in his mind secretly since the war started. It was no at the front of his mind, and try as he may, it was starting to override his logic.

He looked around, biting his bottom lip, before his spotted a small glint from a crevasse. He went to investigate, curiosity peaking.

He reached into the crevasse for whatever was reflecting that light of the setting son.

What he pulled out made his spark clench.

His hands shook, as he held a blue and silver blade, one his own blades had once sparred with in battle, the very one that protected those who could not defend themselves. And it was separated from its noble owner.

Megatron's hands shook, as he held the blade, the world all around him seeming to go dark at he stared at the blade.

_He's not dead. He can't be. Optimus promised….he promised me…_ Megatron hyperventilated, falling to his knees, as the worst things that could have happened to Optimus began running through his processor, despite his slight denial.

Hands shaking, he held the blade to his chest plates, his optics shut tight, to try and keep himself from crying again. But in his pain, another emotion bubbled through him: rage.

He suddenly wanted to throw something, to hit something or someone until he felt better, until that thing or person felt as terrible as he did. He grabbed the nearest rock and threw it over the edge of the canyon, with a scream. And then , after he threw it, he realized how foolish he was acting.

It echoed throughout the walls of the Grand Canyon, so loud that it caused the birds resting nearby to fly off.

Megatron cradled his lover's blade to him again, allowing the tears to flow freely, as he cried softly.

"Optimus…" he whispered.

Then, he heard it. A resounding, metallic echo that reached his audios, making his brows twitch. The silver mech immediately ran to the edge, and stared down into the watery depths below. For a moment, all he saw was the rippling water below. He sighed a moment, before he noticed the water slowly lowering. The mech narrowed his optics down the crevasse. His optics widened when he saw a familiar looking torso reappear out of the water, with the legs and hips still submerged in its depths.

The silver mech gasped, before he climbed down as fast as he could. He didn't care how his armor became scratched and scraped, as he climbed down. He landed in the water, ignoring the aching protest from his legs when they made impact.

"Prime!" he yelled.

He was answered with a groan of pain, that left the silver mech filled with relief. Prime was alive, but unconscious. He was waist deep in the water when he got to him. He grabbed Prime's arms, and then tried to position him so he could half drag, half carry him out of the water.

The seeker growled with difficulty, as he dragged the Prime through the water, the clear liquid splashing against the suave and handsome prime's body.

But Megatron didn't really care how handsome it was at that moment, since he was carrying it!

"Slaggit…why….were you sparked….with such a large…..BODY!" he yelled, dragging the mech over stones, and trying to get him to shore. He looked up, at the rock wall, hoping he could carry him up, without dropping him.

Placing the unconscious Optimus on his back, the large red arms around his shoulders, Megatron carried the prime to the rock wall, and began climbing, despite the heavy weight on his back. He growled at the slight pain and creaking sound his armor made from the weight of having the large mech on him.

"Nuh…" he whimpered, as he forced his aching appendages to move them upwards.

His intakes became ragged, as he moved. He heard another groan from the Prime, and he reached up to pat the Prime's face.

"Doing great Prime," he panted, thought he had a feeling the Prime was too far gone in dream land to hear him.

After about an hour, he got the Prime on to the ledge where Megatron had spotted him from.

With a grunt, the silver mech shoved Optimus on to it, before he pulled himself up beside him. He collapsed beside him, his back and shoulders hurting.

"Why….oh why did I fall for one of the huge ones…?" he wheezed.

The two mechs laid there, until Megatron sat up, and turned to Optimus. He used his medical scanner on the mech, and his optics widened slightly: his energy levels were low, and he appeared to be in a form of stasis. Cyber-venom.

Filled with a sense of relief and worry, the silver mech rubbed at his optics a moment, to try and compose himself again. He groaned in slight pain.

Then, he looked over at his lover, for a moment. Then, he caressed Optimus' face a moment, staring at it.

One of the things he loved about Optimus, was his face. Porcelain white metal skin, soft, yet strong and determined azure blue optics, his dark optic ridges, the way his face relaxed, like he was in recharge, yet in the most peaceful place in the world.

But what the silver mech really missed seeing on the Prime's face was his smile.

The one that was a soft pull of the lips, so warm and caring, that it would melt Megatron's knee-struts to goo, back when they were younger. In fact, when Prime did pull one of those smiles once, Megatron had fallen to the floor, with a swoon. Thank PRIMUS Jazz hadn't been there!

The silver mech cracked his neck, before turning on his comm. link.

"Ratchet, it's Megatron. I've found Optimus, we need a bridge pronto," he said.

A baffled look crossed his face, when all he got in return was static, "Ratchet….?"

Still, no response. Megatron froze, when a shadow cast over him and Optimus. He slowly looked up, and stared with wide red optics. His jaw dropped, as he stared at the large ship above him. A Cybertronian ship. His optics narrowed.

"Signal jammer…" he muttered. Then he turned and kicked one of his pedes into the rock wall, with a loud curse, "SLAG!"

…..

"YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SLAG!"

CLANG!

Tarantulas grunted, when he hit the cage bars to the two femmes cage. He growled in slight pain, before trying to pick himself up.

His efforts were rewarded with a kicked to the gut. He heard a gasp, and looked at the two femmes. The red, orange and white one reached for him. He gave her an "I'm okay" signal with one of his hands, stopping her from coming near him, before he was kicked in the face, his helm banging into the metal bars.

"I was this close….THIS close to killing Cyclonus…and what happens? You let him and his whore-son get away, because you were too weak to even stop an injured mech and deliver the final blow!" He spat on Tarantulas.

The mech glared at Scourge before, he flicked the spit from his face plates. Crystal Widow was sitting in her cage, wiping away at tears that didn't seem to stop flowing. She had her back to them. Tarantulas' gaze softened sadly when he saw her like that.

Scourge smacked it off his face.

"No rations for your incompetence tonight, slag-piece! You're friend made a good call in killing Optimus Prime, anyway," Scourge roared, "Now, return to your cage! You all have a busy day hunting tomorrow!" he gave another kick to Tarantulas' abdomen, before heading to his own quarters.

Tarantulas took a moment, before he stood up, clutching his abdomen.

"Ngah…..I hate that fragger…." He hissed, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Tar…" the green, white and silver femme whispered.

He looked up, and gave the femmes a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, 'Racer, see? It takes more…" he grunted, as he got to his feet, "…than what Scourge does to ruin a pretty face like mine."

The green femme gave a shaky smile, and touched his face, "Just….be careful…"

He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, before he turned and went to his cage.

"Kid, ya gotta be more wiser," Jazz said, blue visor flashing, "Scourge might not go so easy on ya next time."

Tarantulas snorted, "Noted."

Crystal Widow sniffled, from her cage beside Tarantulas. He looked at her, and reached out to touch one of his legs to her helm.

"Hey now, sweetspark it'll be okay…" he whispered.

"How is it okay?" Crystal Widow whimpered, "I killed my leader Tarantulas….I didn't want to…but…"

"Shh…" he said softly, giving up a soft purr of comfort for her.

Prowl sat up, and then rest his helm against Jazz's shoulder, staring off into space. Jazz caressed his helm, kissing his red chevron on his helm, before biting his lips slightly.

"No one blames ya Crystal…" he said softly.

It was true. How could anyone blame her, after all the slag that Scourge had done to them? He was a sadist, at best. At worst….less said the better.

...

Here we go!

Review!


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47! YAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 47

...

Megatron moved Optimus as best he could to a large, nearby cave, as the ship stopped, hovering over them. If he didn't get them to cover soon, before the ship did a thorough scan of the area, they were screwed over.

He grit his fangs, in frustration and strain.

"Prime! Why are you so heavy!" Megatron wheezed out, a creaking noise sounding from his arms, as he dragged Optimus into the cave.

And just in time, as the ship's probe come out, and scanned the entire area in one scan. Megatron caressed Optimus' helm, as he watched the ship lower itself into the canyon. The silver mech tried his comm. link again, when the ship was landed, but it was in vain.

He cursed, before he sighed heavily.

He pulled the Prime over to a large rock, and then propped his upper torso, so he was slightly sitting up. He began looking Optimus over for any signs of fatigue or that the Prime might be dying. All he could really do was sit down and wait right now, until either the ship moved, or he found a way to get them to better cover.

He touched Optimus' forehead, and hissed in pain, pulling his hand back. The Prime was boiling hot! Prime coughed, his body jerking, as he hacked.

Megatron caressed his face plates gently, trying to sooth him as best he could.

How much venom was injected into his body?

If Prime didn't get his energon reserves up pas fifteen percent, he had a very slim chance of fighting the venom off. But to give Optimus raw energon could only worsen the condition. He'd need already processed energon, in order to fight back the venom. Megatron hummed, trying to think of something, before he remembered something from his training as a medic.

It was messy, and primitive, but it's never failed before, from what he's read about it, and seen his own adopted creator use the technique. Megatron took in a deep intake of air, before he opened Optimus' mouth with two fingers.

He took a moment to look for the correct protocols to perform the procedure.

With a well-placed retch, and a small hacking noise, the processed energon in his tanks began to rupture. Megatron pressed his mouth over Prime's, and regurgitated the processed energon into the Prime's mouth. Thank Primus he had drank three cubes before he left!

He did this three times, checking the Prime's systems each time.

When he did the last scan, Prime's levels were then at thirty percent. He sighed in relief, before he closed Prime's mouth, and then lied down against him.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

He listened to the Prime's soft spark beat, and felt a sense of security from it, as he lied there against it. He off-lined his optics, before slipping off into a stasis nap, though he didn't go completely into recharge. He needed to stay alert in case they were attacked.

…..

Consciousness came to him slowly.

Something warm pressed against his side, and he on-lined his optics, and at first, everything around him was blurry. Whatever was pressed against him thought, it felt familiar, and so warm, so different from the cold he had been in.

He wanted it closer. His vision cleared, and adjusted to the darkness, and then he stared at the silver figure lying beside him. Optimus smiled at him, reached up shakily to place his arms around the smaller mech. He had felt something enter his systems, and he felt a little energized, but he still felt exhausted and weak.

He let out a groan. He felt the silver figure move closer to him, and then there was a small weight now lying down on his chest plates.

And for the first time in a while, Optimus felt completely safe, as he held the beautiful creature in his arms, as energy seemed to recuperate and start to fill him up.

…..

When Megatron woke up, the first thing he realized was that two large arms were now curled around his waist, holding him to a firm chest. His optics widened, and he immediately pushed himself up to look down at Optimus.

The Prime's optics were still off-lined, but there was some tension on his face plates. Megatron tilted his helm, before reaching up to caress his face plates gently, and lovingly.

Optimus grunted, before on-lining his blue optics.

Megatron smiled softly, caressing Prime's helm, before he felt Optimus take his servo in his own, and lean into it.

"You're awake…" Megatron said softly.

Prime stared at him, blankly for a moment, before answering, "How long…was I…?"

"Almost a whole day, dearspark," Megatron whispered, caressing Prime's helm softly, "I thought….for a moment we lost you…"

A pained look crossed Optimus' face plates, and he moved to sit up, but his body shook so violently, he collapsed back on to his stone support. He let out a grunt of pain.

"Ow," he groaned out.

Megatron kissed his fore helm, "Don't move, your body's still recovering from the venom."

"Venom?" Prime said in slight confusion.

There was a moment of silence, before Megatron reached down and caressed Optimus' face plates soothingly.

"I scanned you earlier, and you were filled with a potent amount of cyber venom. You scared me for a moment," he whispered, "I had to….deplete some of my energon resources in order to refill yours to a suitable percentage so your body could heal from its trauma."

Prime quirked an optic ridge, "And….where exactly did you get your resources?"

"Aah…." Megatron fiddled with his fingers, for a moment, as if looking for a way to answer in the least humiliating way possible, "Prime, let's just say I have my ways, and leave it at that, okay?"

This caused Optimus to eye him suspiciously, before he was kissed on the lips gently. He returned it, and relaxed his body, with a heavy sigh at feeling his lover's lips pressed to his.

He caressed the wings in his hands delicately.

Megatron gasped and let out a small, arousing moan.

"Hmm…." Prime breathed, when Megatron pulled away, "If I wasn't in my current state, I would frag you into the rock floor…." He winced in pain, and suddenly, his body began shaking.

Megatron gasped, before he activated his scanner, to check Prime's energy levels. He growled, his optics narrowed, and gave out a human curse he had picked up from Miko once.

"You're energy levels are still too low. Scrap," he growled, before turning off the scanner.

Prime shivered, and he shook harder, and then he placed his arms around himself, as a slight pain rocketed through his body. Megatron caressed one of Prime's arms, in an attempt to comfort him. He kissed one of Optimus' antennae, before lying on top of him, to try and keep him warm, when he felt how cold he was.

He hummed to the Prime, until he fell into recharge.

Megatron lied there on top of Optimus, thinking over their current situation.

They were stuck here in a cave, with no energon, and no way of contacting the Autobot base. Optimus was sick from the Cyber Venom, and without a good amount of energon, he could get worse. He's seen what happened to mech who died of cyber-venom and it was not pretty.

And to top it all off, the ones responsible for this mess had their ship parked only a hundred feet away, where they were probably chowing down energon and….

Megatron pushed himself up, ignoring the soft grumble of protest from Optimus, even though the mech was in recharge.

The ship.

That's it! Oh primus, the ship probably had enough energon processed to fill Optimus' tanks and help fight back the cyber venom.

Megatron hummed, before grumbling to himself, as he stood up to pace back and forth.

This was a dangerous idea. This was a dangerous and stupid idea.

Invade Scourge's ship? Where he'd be outnumbered, and he had no idea where the energon reserves were? Primus, why was he even considering this?

This was stupid, so stupid and dangerous and….

Optimus let out a small gasp of pain, and coughed.

This idea was the only option.

Megatron took in a deep intake, and sighed heavily, before he gave Optimus a small kiss on his helm, whispering that he would return soon, and then turned to leave the cave, wings hitched in pride and determination. He stayed at the entrance of the cave for a moment, looking to see if the coast was clear, before he zoomed out of it, and made a bee line for the ship.

…..

Galvatron's moans and wails travelled throughout the base.

Ratchet growled, trying hard not to lose it. If there was one thing he hated, it was when couples got carried away in their activities. Some more than others. And there was a faint snarling, and grunting that could only by Cyclonus. The red and white medic grumbled, and growled, as he picked up his scanner, and went over to Barricade and Starscream.

Ratchet wasn't really concerned with Megatron's disappearance at the moment. His adopted creation sometimes, liked to be alone for a while, to think or what not.

The two pregnant mechs abdomens were now huge. In fact, they were bigger than Megatron was.

Maybe it was the fact Ratchet found out they were carrying twins a month ago?

Bumblebee had almost fainted when he was told the news by Barricade. When he returned to consciousness, he had taken Barricade into his arms, and spun him around, buzzing, chirping and whistling all the while.

Dirge's reaction was a little different. The moment he had gotten the news, he seemed to have glitched for a moment. Right before he transformed and flew around the Nemesis, shouting and whooping in joy in a mix of Cybertronian and seeker cant.

The two had taken the news very well.

"Okay, mechs, today we're going to check out the gender of your sparklings," Ratchet said, trying to ignore the noises of pleasure somewhere far off.

Thank Primus, little Maximum was past asleep in his crib.

Barricade squealed excitedly, while Starscream crossed his optics in annoyance. Ratchet did Barricade first, slowly putting the salve over his large abdomen, and placed the ultra sound on top. The two little ones appeared on the monitor.

There they were. Two little groundlings.

"Well, I'll be…" Ratchet smirked, "You're having a mech and a femme."

Barricade gasped, covering his mouth plates, as he squealed again in excitement, "A little femme and a little mech? Oh Primus, that's perfect!"

Starscream huffed, "Hmph."

Ratchet then went to the seeker, and ran the ultra sound. Two little seekers appeared on the screen. Their wings fluttered inside.

"Another mech and femme," Ratchet said, smirking, "Hm, must run in Barricade's family to have twins."

Starscream gave a small smile, placing a hand over the small picture of the sparklings.

Then, there was a shriek from Galvatron, and Starscream growled, before he screamed.

"KNOCK IT OFF OVER THERE!" He lived up to his name, and for a moment, his wish a granted.

And then, he received an answered.

"SLAG OFF, YOU DEPRAVED FRAGGER!" Galvatron's voice snapped back angrily.

There was a moment of tense silence, and the seeker just stared at the med. bay. Then his optics narrowed, and he gritted his teeth. Barricade, recognizing the look from years of experience, off-lined his audios for a moment.

"Depraved?" Starscream hissed, getting off the med. berth, Ratchet staring at him with a raised optic ridge. Then he got a crazy look in his optics, "DEPRAVED?"

Ratchet winced, left optic twitching, before Starscream zoomed past him and to wherever Cyclonus and Galvatron were, shrieking so loud that even those still surviving on Cybertron could hear him clearly. Ratchet stared after the seeker, jaw hitting the floor, before he looked back at the indifferent Barricade. The black and purple mech shrugged, turning his audio sensors back on.

"When you've spent as many eons with him, as I have, you learn to read the signs," he explained.

Ratchet slumped, with a groan, "Should I even ask?"

Barricade shook his helm, "I don't think that would be wise."

…..

Megatron slowly climbed up one of the Ship's wings.

It had been close enough to the cliff's edge for him to jump on to it. He had managed to grab on, and he climbed up so he was fully on the wing. He took a quick nervous glance down at the river below. He swallowed it back, thinking about the energon he needed to get for Optimus.

"You can do this Megsy. C'mon, you've seen dead come to life, you've been through the Pit and back… " he grumbled to himself, trying to remind himself of his past excursions, to try and boost his confidence.

He'd never done anything like this before, this was Airachnid's forte for Primus' sake!

The silver mech crawled across the wing, in case there were any scanners or cameras out, watching him.

He looked around for an opening: an air lock, a rubbish disposer, a window…

The silver mech looked up and he slumped when he saw a window, high above him. He rubbed his hands together, and took in deep intakes, before climbing upwards.

...

If you have a problem with Megatron regurgitating energon for Optimus, first, let me explain: Transformers, in my universe, before they came up with stuff, like spakrling formula, the energon injectors, for medical use, they regurgitated processed energon from their tanks for sparklings, the elderly, those who couldn't eat energon properly, and/or the sickly.

Review!


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 48

...

Tarantulas was playing with some webbing, kind of like how a human child played cat's cradle with string. His wounds were healing somewhat, and he looked miserably bored.

Crystal Widow was curled up in recharge, while Prowl was pacing back and forth, as his mate Jazz, slept. The two femmes were leaning into each other, but they were not asleep at all, not in the slightest. They just stared up at the ceiling, looking miserable.

Tarantulas groaned when he heard loud snoring from down the corridor. His appendages twitched in irritation, as he tried not to listen to the annoying noises from Scourge's quarters. He was grumbling about how anyone could get sleep around here, when the heard a cracking noise.

The spider mech looked up, lifting his visor to get a better loo, bright green brown quirked at the window above his cage.

Then, there was a loud crash, and the window broke.

Tarantulas hissed, backing away in surprise. And then he watched, shuttering his optics for a moment, when he saw a certain silver mech he knew very well climbing through it. The spider mech quirked an optic ridge again, with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest plates, as Megatron landed with his back to the cages. Prowl stared at him also, with wide blue optics, his jaw hitting the floor.

Crystal Widow woke up with a start, before she gasped when she saw Megatron.

The silver mech cursed, looking around at the shattered glass piece around him, before rolling his red optics, and turning around.

He froze when he saw the smirking Tarantulas.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," Tarantulas said, running his hands down his hips, quirking an optic ridge at his commander.

Megatron crossed his optics, before he thought, _Like mother, like son._

The spider went to the bars of his cage, reaching out one of his long legs towards Megatron.

"So, you gonna break me out of here, or what?" he hissed.

The silver mech snorted, smirking, "And what makes you think I'm here to free you, after what you and your friend there did to me and Optimus, hmm?"

Crystal Widow glared, and snarled, "Why you….I should scream and call Scourge down here now…"

Megatron's smirked disappeared, and his wings hitched, "You wouldn't, not if you want Prime to live…."

That got the femme's attention. She stood up, and grabbed the bars, a look of shock and slight desperation crossing her features. The other two femmes looked at him, with slight hope shining in their blue optics.

"He's alive?" the little green and white one whispered.

Megatron nodded to her, his optics softening at the state the poor little thing as in, "Yes, but if I don't get the energon on this ship down to him soon, he could die from your cyber venom due to malnutrition."

The spider femme's optics widened, then narrowed, "How do I know you're not lying, just to get to the energon on this ship, hmm?"

"Because Megatron won't allow Prime to die," Prowl whispered. He and Jazz had overheard some Decepticon radio chatter Scourge had picked up on their way to Earth's orbit, about Megatron's pregnancy, and that Optimus was the father.

Jazz had been ecstatic, though Prowl had to keep him from squealing and whooping for joy. His mate had been spending stellar cycles, before and during the war to get those two together. He knew they loved each other and would do anything to get them together and to end the slagging war for good. He adored Megatron like a brother, and it had pained him to see him forced to be Straxus' mate, and then betray the Autobots.

The silver mech looked at Prowl, glaring. He and Prowl once were very good friends. Both had good taste in literature and enjoyed helping out those in need, and making probabilities. Now they couldn't even look each other in the optics.

But things were different now. He was no longer an enemy. He could make a very valuable ally even.

The silver mech narrowed his optics, before he walked towards the spider femme, before grabbing her neck, by the black collar placed over the smooth white plating of it. Crystal Widow squirmed, as he ran a thumb over it, quirking an optic ridge. She whined, as he pulled her forwards more to study it.

"A shock collar. Hmm, impressive," he purred. He remembered having one of these around his neck back on Cybertron, when he was Straxus' mate. It was only put on him at night, so he wouldn't escape. He placed his claws under the collar, optics narrowed angrily, "But shoddily made," he snapped the collar in two.

Crystal Widow stared at the broken collar in his hand, touching her own throat, to make sure it truly was off. Then she stared at him with wide optics. He turned to the others, their faces ones of shock.

"If I free you all, will you help me get energon? For Optimus?" Megatron whispered.

Crystal Widow looked to Tarantulas. The mech looked to the others, more in particular, Prowl. The white and black mech rolled his lip plates, before he looked Megatron in the optics. He nodded.

Megatron grabbed the bars to Crystal Widow's cage, and yanked them out as hard as he could.

POP! CLANK!

"OOMPH!" he fell back, the two bars in his hands. He growled, before sitting up.

Then he was staring up at Crystal Widow, who had her legs out, and was stretching them out. She smirked down at him, and he was reminded of Airachnid. He rolled his red optics, before getting up, his wings flicking slightly. Crystal snickered, before turning to Tarantulas.

"So…" she lifted one of her legs preparing to slash the collar off Tarantulas' neck.

The spider mech squeaked, and wheezed out, "NO!" He backed away, "You'll miss!"

The femme blinked, before glaring at him, "I will not miss, Tarantulas, I have the best aim around this side of the galaxy."

"Feh, so you say! You can't even shoot your webbing to catch slag!"

The two began arguing.

The silver mech smacked his forehead, and shook his helm, "I'm dealing with sparklings."

"This might take a while," Prowl murmured from his cage.

…..

Ratchet looks up when a blip appeared up on the screen, indicating an Autobot energy signature. He quirked an optic ridge, before he typed away, as his computer console, to try and identify the bot.

The results were immediate.

The bot's facial visual appeared, showing a femme. One Ratchet knew very well.

"Crystal Widow…." He mumbled.

Something crashed when it hit the floor. Ratchet looked back, and saw a shattered energon cube on the floor, as Arcee's pedes, as she stared at the screen. Her blue optics were as wide as the truck tires—metaphorically speaking—and her jaw hung there loosely.

"Arcee?" Ratchet said, concern lacing through his vocals.

The blue femme stared still taking a few steps towards the screen with Crystal Widow's visual on it. She reached up and ran small finger over the picture.

One word went past her lips, "Crystal….."

She fainted.

And as she fell to the floor, in an ungraceful movement, four more Autobot energy signatures appeared on the screen.

…..

"Ah yeah baby," Jazz stretched his joints, getting some cricks out of them.

The two young femmes followed suit, one of them actually cracked her knuckles, before doing so to her spinal struts. Tarantulas, after arguing with Crystal Widow for a full five minutes, was out, his collar on the floor at his pedes.

Prowl watched, as he placed an arm around his bond-mate's shoulder. Megatron's wings twitched, as he looked at the mechs and femmes he had just let free. He had clawed and slashed off their collars, and they all stood there for a moment, wondering what there next plan of action would be.

"Now, let's move. We need energon and quickly," Megatron said softly.

The seeker yelped in an un-mech like way when Jazz rammed into him and tackle-hugged him hard enough to knock the air out of his vents.

"Oh Megsy, how ah missed ya so…" Jazz purred.

Megatron looked around a moment, biting his lips, straining for air, "Jazz….spinal strut….cracking….can't…intake air…."

Jazz pulled away, before he switched his arms to go around Megatron's neck, and he peppered the Decepticon Lord's helm with kisses. The silver mech folded his wings back in slight irritation and embarrassment.

"Jazz…" he grumbled.

The crazy saboteur let go of him, with a smile. Prowl smiled at the sight.

"So, when were ya gonna tell meh ah was gonna be an uncle?" Jazz asked.

"Guys. Energon, remember?" the green, white and silver femme said, before Megatron could answered Jazz.

Crystal Widow came up beside Megatron, "Tarantulas and I will lead you to the energon storage. The others will get our weapons that Scourge had removed from our persons, for later use," she explained, "Now, let's go!"

Megatron yelped as one of her legs latched onto his armor and yanked him forwards.

…..

Maximum whimpered, as he lied there in his crib, feeling more aches running through his little chest. It was coming from his Daddy. He was alive, but still hurting, so very, very much.

He was beginning to become numb, like he was beginning to fade out.

What was going on with his Daddy? Was he sick? Would he be alright?

Where was his Mommy?

He whimpered, before he started sobbing, and letting out mewls of distress.

Suddenly, just like that, two, large hands picked him up and he was held against a warm chest plate. He looked up and saw the concerned face plates of Galvatron. His grandmother.

He mewled, and snuggled into his grandmother, sniffling and whimpering.

"Hush, baby. Oh little baby," he whispered, kissing the little one's helm, nuzzling it lovingly, "Shh, everything will be all right. You'll see…" he caressed Maximum's little helm.

The little one whimpered, and sniffled, as he curled into the warm mech, crying softly.

He cried himself back into recharge, wishing and hoping for his parents return.

…..

Optimus as shaking harshly, coughing and as he held himself. He was so cold, and his tanks aches, rumbling and asking for energon. He coughed, as condensation began to form on his body from the cold. The cave was so dark.

That was how he was when Ratchet found him. The Autobot Medic, after doing a thorough scan of the area, had bridged himself there, to see if it was true that those other Autobots energy signatures he had picked up really were there.

Instead, he found Scourge's ship, and a very ill Optimus Prime.

He immediately looked the Prime over to see the diagnosis.

Cyber-venom. Ugh.

Ratchet tried to contact the base, but the signal was jammed. Prime was in desperate need of energon, but Ratchet couldn't leave him, not a chance.

Arcee had been taken care of before he left. Soundwave had carried her back to her quarters, after he saw her faint form the shock of finding Crystal Widow here.

Ratchet picked up the energon shot he used to extract and inject Energon into other mechs systems or into machines.

He extracted his own energon, as much as he could, without hurting his energy levels, severely, and he injected into the Prime.

He hoped that he could find help.

…..

One of the young femmes was at the computer, and was typing away at it, while Jazz and Prowl were going through Scourge's trophies—weapons he'd taken off bounties and a few heads of said bounties hung on a wall—the two going a quickly and as swiftly as they could. The orange, red and yellow femme pulled out to blasters with a warm smile. She installed them into her arms, where they belonged, and kissed them both. Then, she turned to her green, white and silver friends. She typed away, revealing a large map of the entire ship.

"What are you doing?" the femme with the blasters asked.

The green femmes kept typing, not looking away, "Turning off the security systems. So Scourge doesn't wake up, and capture us again."

She was trained for this. Ever since she was a little femling she's had a knack for computers, a skilled hacker, and skilled in espionage, the femme was a good asset to the Autobots. Scourge tried to force her to use her skills, but she rebelled it with all her being, despite being shocked and starved to near death. She was strong for such a small thing.

Jazz came over and then placed something beside the green, white and silver femme.

"There ya are Moonracer," he said gently, "You're favorite two weapons."

Moonracer looked down, and then smiled when she saw the blades her sister had given her.

Oh her sister, how she missed her.

The red and orange femme lifted her blasters in the air, clicking them and getting them ready, just in case a battle ensued.

Prowl took out to shurikens, and placed them in a special compartment where they were reachable for necessary use. Jazz took out two nunchuckus, his own weapons, into the two compartments on his hips. He smiled, so relieved to have them back after so long.

"How's it going over there?" Prowl said.

Moonracer huffed, "So far, I've turned off the ship's scanners, and cameras, but I still need to off-line some of the signal jammer on the ship."

…

Megatron had his blades out, moving swiftly, like he was on a battlefield. He had to be very careful not to get caught. Tarantulas was ahead of him, while Crystal Widow stayed behind him. It was weird siding with these two, when not just hours ago, they were at each other's throats. But after seeing the conditions they were forced to live through, he couldn't blame them for obeying Scourge, after the hell he had put them through.

He just hoped they all made it out of here okay.

...

Review, or NO MORE NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY!


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 48! Okay, heads up. I will not be able to upload this until this evening, because I will be away at a benefit for "Autism Awareness". So enjoy this chapter!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 49

...

Scourge on-lined his optics when he heard a loud crash, and then a loud curse.

He shot up in his berth, and then bolted out of his quarters. He screeched to a stop when he saw that his cages were opened, and his shock collars on the floor. His optics narrowed angrily, before he ran to his weapons room, gun out, his fangs bared in an enraged snarl.

If those piles of slag were out of their cages, he needed to get them locked back up.

…

Moonracer glared at Jazz so harshly, she could've melted right through his spark chamber and the wall behind him. Jazz gave a sheepish laugh, before he picked up the gun he had dropped.

"I swear, if you weren't bonded to Prowl, I would murder you right now," she hissed.

Prowl groaned quietly smacking his forehead.

Moonracer turned to the femme she's been sharing a cage with, "Firestar, can you please make sure Jazzy boy stays out of trouble, please?"

Firestar nodded, looked fragged off as much as Moonracer was. She clicked her blasters again, while Moonracer turned back to her work on the computer. The blades Prowl had found, were reattached to her arms, where they belonged. She sighed softly, feeling a sense of completion, like a part of her sister was back with her once again, where it belonged. She and Arcee didn't speak through the sibling bond, because they didn't want the other to feel their pain they felt when they got injured in battle, or were mourning over a fallen comrade. And the fact they were so far away from each other.

Moonracer hated having the bond blocked, but it protected them both from unnecessary pain, of separation.

When she smirked, as she watched the security systems shut down on the screen, smirking smugly, her optics narrowed in glee. Oh, was Scourge in for a big surprise.

Firestar stiffened, when she heard a noise. She aimed her blasters at the door, where they had come in. Her optics narrowed in concentration. She'd see who it was first, before firing them into ashes.

Jazz took out his nunchuckus, while Prowl took out his shurikens. The three watched the door, as it slowly slid open. They tensed, prepared to attacked. Their intense, concentrated stares changed to expressions of bafflement when they saw no one standing there.

Moonracer tensed, looking around, before letting her blades come out. Her optics narrowed, as she cautiously moved from the computer console.

"Stay ready…" she whispered, "For anything…."

It happened so fast.

A flash of light, and suddenly, laser fire hit Firestar in the back, sending her flying out into the hallway. Moonracer yelled, running to her fallen friend.

Jazz screeched, when something stabbed into his leg, and Prowl roared, as he felt something go into his shoulder. Jazz collapsed, panting in pain, while Prowl clutched his shoulder, in pain. Both mechs stared in shock, as Scourge suddenly appeared, rippling into view, like a mirage.

He smirked, "How do you like this mod I stole off an Autobot higher-class mech? What was name again?...ah yes, Mirage! Such an easy kill."

The two mechs glared up at him, Jazz's optics narrowed angrily behind his blue visor.

Moonracer helped Firestar to her feet. Only to have Scourge grab her by her neck, and pin her to the wall, choking her intakes.

"So tell me, little femme…." He squeezed harder, "How delicate are your neck cables, hmm?"

Moonracer glared at him, before using her blades, an slashing him in the face, and kicking him backwards into a rack full of swords. One of them fell, and ran through Scourge's leg and into the floor. The Bounty Hunter roared in pain, before trying to yank the sword out.

His efforts were fruitless.

Firestar stood up, and leaned back against the wall with a growl. She rolled her shoulders, before cracking her neck, gritting her denta angrily.

"Let's get the pit out of here, before that slag piece finds a way out of that blade," she snarled.

Jazz limped over, leaning against his Bond-mate's good shoulder, while Scourge tried to get himself free.

…

Optimus coughed harshly, and suddenly stiffened, arching in pain. Ratchet again took as much energon as he could from his own systems. But he was running out, and anymore, he would off-line from lack of resources.

Prime shook, as Ratchet injected him.

The medic looked at him sadly. They were running out of time.

If Optimus didn't get immediate energon into his systems, he would die.

…

Megatron watched Tarantulas working on the controls, the spider-mech grumbling to himself, as he worked at the wires he had taken out. Crystal Widow had two of her appendages pointed forwards. Those to appendages were blasters, actually, but she rarely used them. She was saving them for Scourge.

Tarantulas smirked in victory, when the panel door finally opened. He motioned Megatron over.

The silver mech tapped one of Crystal Widow's legs, getting her attention. She turned and followed him in through the door that led into the energon storage room.

The moment they went in, Megatron smirked when he saw the cubes of energon. There was enough here to feed the whole Autobot Base.

He picked up four cubes, enough to drown out the venom in Prime's systems. It was all that was needed. Crystal Widow took one of the cubes to make his load lighter for him. Tarantulas, however took as much energon as he could carry, much to Crystal Widow's annoyance.

"Tarantulas, really?"

"Well, might as well grab as much as we can, before I blow it up," he grumbled.

Crystal rolled her optics, but he did have a good point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Megatron said, "Wait just a micro-second, you're gonna blow up the energon?"

"Duh," Tarantulas muttered, before growling, "I want this ship to fall to the ground, up in flames, with Scourge inside the damn thing," he began slashing up the rest of the energon with his appendages.

Megatron ducked when one of the appendages almost hit his helm, as the spider mech hacked into the stuff. He was making it unstable enough, that if fired upon, the whole place would blow up in seconds, since there was enough of the energon to do so.

"C'mon, let's leave the psycho for a moment, we need to get off the ship," Crystal Widow grabbed him by his shoulders, and carried him.

She knew that when Tarantulas did things like this, and he has done it hundreds of times for long, long time, people had to steer clear before the explosion.

…..

Moonracer climbed up the wall to the window Megatron had come through. She was helped pulled through by Firestar and Prowl.

"C'mon, let's go, babes, we gotta move," Jazz said, limping towards the end of the ship's wing, and going towards the edge of the cliff the wing was near.

Moonracer gasped, before she ran towards Jazz and let him lean against her, "Easy there, sweetness…" She looked at the distance between the wing and the ship, her optics narrowed, "Hmm…Okay," She motioned Prowl over.

Then, she placed Jazz's arm on his good side, and she walked back up the wing. Then, she ran over and jumped on to the cliff edge, in a fancy series of twists and flips, landing on her feet, standing.

Firestar yelled, "Show off!"

Moonracer smiled, before Firestar followed suit. Prowl gave them a deadpanned look.

"And how do we get across, hmm?" he said.

"Like this," a voice behind him said.

He didn't turn around in time, and suddenly, he and Jazz were grabbed from behind and it was like they were flying. Jazz yelled in surprise at the suddenness, and both stared at the depths of the canyon. And next thing they knew, they were across.

Both looked up and stared dumbly at Megatron and Crystal Widow, both smirking.

"Well, it's about time," Firestar smirked.

Megatron was set down, with energon cubes.

Moonracer looked around a bit worriedly, "Where's Tar?"

"Getting ready to make a big explosion," Crystal Widow said.

"Oh."

Megatron ran past them, holding the cubes he had, and it might have put poor Blurr to shame, as he seemed to became a streak of silver of light. He disappeared into the cave. The cave holding their Prime.

...

See you this evening!

Review please!


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50! See you all this saturday!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 50

...

Megatron stared at Ratchet, shuttering his optic in slight shock. Then he slumped.

"So, decided to show up, hmm?" he growled, not happy in the slightest with the medic. Why the slag did he not come sooner?

Ratchet stared at him with a slightly annoyed look, "What are you going on about?"

The silver mech decided not to start a fight, when he saw Optimus snap up and coughed harshly enough to spit out oil past his lips. Ratchet placed a hand on the Prime's back. Megatron knelt before Optimus, picking up one of the cubes he had stolen from the ship. Ratchet stared at the cubes a moment, looking between the silver mech and the energon cubes.

"Where…?"

"Are you gonna ask questions, or are you going to help Optimus?" Megatron snarled, taking Prime's helm, and letting it lie down on his lap.

He caressed his antennae, making soft, comforting coos, as Prime trembled, choking slightly on the oil he was coughing up. Megatron took one of the energon cubes, and pressed it to Optimus' lips. The Prime grabbed the wrist suddenly, his hands shaking angrily, while his face was twisted in pain. Megatron blinked in surprise.

"Prime….."

"No….body….can't….hurts so much…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Optimus, you need it, or you'll die…" the silver mech whispered.

Prime turned his face away, growling, "No…." he grunted out stubbornly.

Megatron caressed Optimus' helm, biting his bottom lip, before he sighed. Then he did something he hoped to never do again. He grabbed Prime's jaw, and squeezed hard enough to force it open. He poured the entire energon cube's contents down Prime's throat, and then forced the mouth to close, and coerced the prime to swallow it all down.

When he was sure Prime had swallowed it he let go of the jaw. He kissed the crest on Optimus' helm with a purr of comfort, as his lover shook in pain.

"Shh, I'm sorry, sweetspark, but it's for your own good," he whispered, cradling the helm to his chest plates, and caressing the antennae. He felt Optimus reach up shakily and caress his arm, with a whimper.

"I…kn-know…" Prime stammered out, before biting his lip.

Crystal Widow, Moonracer, Firestar, Jazz and Prowl entered, and they froze and stared at the three. Jazz lifted his visor to stare at Optimus and Megatron, with a quirked optic ridge.

"….Ratchet Hatchet?" Moonracer whispered.

Ratchet smiled warmly, when he got over his shock at seeing the young femme, "Hello my little Looney Mooney."

Moonracer smiled, tears streaming down her face, before she zoomed over and hugged her nanny around the neck. The mech who practically raised her and Arcee, along with her Auntie Airachnid. "Looney Mooney" was a silly nickname her friends and family called her, because she could be eccentric at times.

Crystal Widow jumped over and joined her, hugging her older, and dearest friend in her arms.

"Well, nice ta see the Hatchet still lives," Jazz smirked.

Prowl allowed himself a smile, before he helped his mate over to sit down on a small stone.

Firestar smiled at the reunion, before turning to the entrance, blasters out and in the air.

…

Tarantulas snickered in sadistic glee. Oh how he has waited for this day, to destroy the mech who had caused him and his friends so many years of grief, and pain.

Scourge had captured him and Crystal Widow, while they were both trying to get away from a hive of Insecticons. He found them intriguing, and very useful, much to their luck, and he simply just captured them in a web, and then proceeded to use them for his bounties.

The spider mech hated him with a passion. He lost count of all the times he's imagined ramming his claws into his throat and slashing the smug, sadistic smirk off his face.

Now, after so long enduring torture, he would have retribution.

Or so he thought, when he felt something press to the back of his helm. He stiffened, before he slowly turned around. He glared at Scourge, and then looked in curiosity at his severely damaged leg. He quirked and optic ridge.

"Got a little paper cut, hmm?" he whispered, despite the fact he was being held at gunpoint.

He took in a sharp intake when the gun was pressed more firmly to his chest plates, where his spark chamber was.

"On your knees, you pathetic whelp," Scourge growled.

Tarantulas glared at him in defiance. There was click, and then a soft hum of Scourge's gun. Tarantulas looked back from the corner of his optics at the unstable energon. He looked to his other side. He had room to move out of the way.

…..

Barricade was taking a stasis nap in the rec. room, when he felt the first jolt of pain ripple through his purple, black and silver frame, and he felt something wet seep past his legs.

He sat up, and it caused a second jolt. He panted and looked down at his legs, to see them stained with energon seeping from his port. He gasped in pain, as he moved to stand up.

No one was in the base. Knockout had gone with Soundwave to have some quiet time, Starscream was out with Breakdown and Bulkhead, to patrol the area, Galvatron and Cyclonus had gone somewhere for some much needed alone time, and Bumblebee was out with his brother, taking him for a joy ride.

The kids were are school, and Ms. Darby and Agent Fowler were working.

And Primus only knew where Megatron, Ratchet and Optimus Prime were.

Barricade screamed as pain ran through his body.

_No. Oh Primus no, it's not time yet, the babies aren't supposed to come until another four weeks, oh Primus, they're coming, they're coming!_

Barricade gasped, and tried to crawl towards he med. bay, where he'd be safe.

Primus, why was this happening when all the medics were out?

…..

Tarantulas narrowed his optics. It was a Mexican standoff, as he once saw in a human film he picked up on when they were going through this planet's orbit. And it was pretty close to it.

His optics narrowed angrily. He was concentrating, trying to time it all right in his head. If he moved now, he was dead. If he didn't move before the trigger was pulled, he was dead, and even if he moved out of the way in time, he was still most likely to be dead, and had a lesser chance of living. But the different between the third choice and the first two, was that he'd take Scourge with him, and that was why he watched for any indication Scourge was going to fire.

Scourge's finger twitched. The trigger was pulled.

Tarantulas jumped out of the way, and the blast hit the unstable energon cubes.

…

Moonracer yelled when she heard a loud explosion.

The mechs and femmes, except for Optimus, and Megatron, went to the entrance of the cage. Moonracer stared, her jaw hitting the floor, as she saw the ship blasted into millions of pieces.

Firestar's optics were as big as the rims on Optimus that Knockout adored so, well metaphorically speaking, as they all watched the ship fall down into the gigantic crevasse below known as the Grand Canyon.

They stood there, staring in awe, their optics widen. Then Crystal Widow walk forwards, towards the edge, and looked down into the smoky abyss caused by the ship's destruction. Then she looked up at the sky, like she was searching for someone. Then she bit her lip nervously.

"Where's Tarantulas?" she said softly.

Moonracer, Prowl, Jazz who was leaning against his mate, and Firestar stiffened. They looked up at the sky and then back the ship, and then back at the sky, in hopes they would see their comrade in arms, who had suffered with them on Scourge's ship.

Crystal Widow shouted out Tarantulas' name, and listened as it echoed throughout the rock walls. And she felt her spark stop when there was no answer in return.

"No…" Moonracer whispered, tears streaming down his face plates.

Firestar wrapped her arms around the green and white femme, and pressed her cheek against her helm, caressing it gently. Ratchet placed a hand on the little femme's shoulder.

"…Moonracer…." He whispered.

There was a sudden loud hacking cough, and the sound of metal sinking into rock, sharp and piercing. And then they saw black and dark green appendages stabbed into the ground. There was a growl and grunt, before a scorched, burned and injured Tarantulas pulled himself up on to the flat ground. When he was on solid ground and a good distance away from the edge, he was tackle hugged by the three femmes, and held in their firm embraces.

"Gnaaaaagh…." He growled out, their weight leaning on to his aching metal, and making it worse. And he could care less. He looked down at the femmes and smiled, before kissing their helms each, and then caressed their helms, holding them firmly to him.

Despite how much pain he was in right now after the explosion, he was just happy that he was alive, and that his friends and his cousin Moonracer was safe.

Yes, Moonracer was his cousin. Really, she was like a sister to him, and he loved her like he did his sister Blackarachnia.

He caught Prowl staring, and he gave the mech a shrug.

Megatron came out, with Optimus leaning on him. He may not be one hundred percent, but he was a lot better, now that there was enough energon in his systems. The Prime watched them all, and he felt a warm smile grace his face plates.

More comrades were here to stay, it seemed.

Ratchet smiled warmly. Right before his comm. link went off. He growled, before he turned on his comm. link. He recognized the frequency at Barricade's. What did the goofball want now.

"Yes, Barricade, what is it this time? Another failed attempt at pranking Starscream?"

_"RATCHET, PLEASE!"_ came the pain-filled wail.

Ratchet stiffened, and winced slightly at the screech from Barricade, but he was immediately filled with much concern, "Barricade, what's happened?"

Barricade was sobbing on the other line, _"The sparklings are coming…I'm all alone at the base, and I can't reach anyone on the comm. link….please…please Ratchet, come home….please help me….It hurts….It hurts so much Ratchet…."_

"Can you activate the space bridge?" Ratchet said.

_"I—I'll try…."_

Ratchet off-lined the comm. link, before he went to help Megatron with Optimus.

"We need to hurry back to base! Barricade's in labor!"

"WHAT?" Megatron shouted, making Optimus wince at the volume. The mech limped with Ratchet and Megatron supported him. The silver mech crossed his optics, with a growl, "I swear, that mech does these things on purpose…."

The ground bridge on-line, the mechs and femmes looking over at it.

Ratchet, Megatron and Optimus went in first.

…..

Barricade leaned against the console for the Ground bridge, before he collapsed to the floor, the pain wracking his circuits. He gasped, and sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He felt so scared and alone. He's never, ever experienced anything like this. He had two sparklings getting ready to enter the world. He let out a wail, and fell to the ground, just as Ratchet, Optimus, Megatron, and a new group of mechs and femmes were met with the sight of a bleeding and crying Barricade

"Oh Barri…." Ratchet whispered, before he turned off the ground bridge and went to the mech in pain.

…..

The ground bridge closed, just as a jet zoomed down to the canyon and then transformed.

Jhiaxus studied the crash site of the ship, rubbing his chin. He quirked an optic ridge, scanning the wreckage. He had detected the ship back at those humans base with their crude, but affective technology. He smirked, before he walked over and then pulled off the hull of the remains of the ship.

Under it, he found and old comrade, unconscious and falling into near stasis. Jhiaxus smirked, before he picked up the injured mech. He and Scourge had a long, long, very long history together. After all, he helped him destroy the royals of Kaon, Galvatron's family.

"This has turned out into an interesting end of the day," he hummed, transforming, and then hooking Scourge to him to carry him better.

With that, he zoomed off.

...

Poor Barricade.

Review please!


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51, and this is all you're getting out of me today, because after this I am going to be at a Yankee's game, and it a four hour ride to and from it. Sorry.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 51

...

Bumblebee cam zooming into the base, Maximum asleep in the front seat of his alt. mode, curled up and cuddling with his favorite toy bunny. The poor little thing was knocked out after such a busy day of being with his big brother.

But right now, at this moment, Bumblebee was in all out panic mode, because his pregnant mate was giving birth to their twins four weeks early. He was being followed by Breakdown and Bulkhead. Arcee, who was busy on a recon mission, had comm. linked them and informed them that she was on her way, with the kids and June.

The yellow and black mech was met with the sound of pained screams. He immediately screeched to a stop, opening the car door. Breakdown went into his bi pedal mode and picked up the still sleeping little Maximum from the car, and then carefully handed him to Bulkhead, so he wouldn't wake up. Bumblebee went into bi pedal mode and he and Breakdown immediately ran into the med. bay.

The sight rocked Bumblebee to his core.

His mate, his beautiful, darling mate, was on the med. berth, in tears, as energon bled all over down his legs and to his pedes. Megatron had his hand in his, enduring the pain, like it had no effect on him at all. He simply caressed the soon to be mother's helm, trying to be as comforting as he could.

Optimus was lying in a medical berth beside Barricade, and was watching him anxiously. Bumblebee immediately went over to Barricade's other side, and took his mate's hand in his, buzzing and whistling softly to get his attention. Barricade looked at him, and Bumblebee saw the fear in his optics, before that fear disappeared into love and trust.

"Bumblebee…." He whimpered.

_"I'm here, my dearest one. I'm here Barricade, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone,"_ Bumblebee buzzed and whistled softly, before rubbing his mate's hand against his face plates.

Barricade gave a smile, despite the pain, "Shh…"

Then he screamed, as another contraction hit.

"Focus, mechling!" Megatron snapped, trying to keep Barricade focused on the task at hand.

Breakdown took his son's face in his hands, "Remember what we practice baby, remember, deep intakes, breathe in…"

Barricade whimpered, the pain was near unbearable, how the frag had Megatron handled this with Bumblebee and then Maximum?

Ratchet knelt there, hands out to catch the little ones.

"We're all here Barri," Megatron whispered.

Bumblebee gave his mate a reassuring smile, before his optics widened at the sight of Tarantulas lying on the med berth across from them, all scorched and burned. One either side of him was Crystal Widow and Firestar, trying to comfort him. Jazz and Prowl were sharing a med. berth, exhausted, but watching the young mech in labor with concern.

He looked from Ratchet to the new arrivals, then back again, quirking an optic ridge.

"I'll explain later, right now, just focus on your mate," Ratchet grumbled.

…

Moonracer explored the Autobot base, while the others were helping the mech giving birth to sparklings. She had to admit, that had been an interesting welcome to the new Autobot base. She entered each Autobot's room, studying their belongings, to try and see what kind of bot they were, calculating and guessing what their interests and personalities might be like.

She entered the last room at the end of the corridor.

And she immediately knew whose it was when she saw the large picture of her and Arcee when they were sparklings. Bother were identical twins, except they had different coloring. While Arcee was a mostly blue, silver and black, with small hints of pink, like on her wrists and the crest on her helm, where blue might be on Moonracer, was a light, pastel green, where silver might've been, was a pearly white, where black could've been, a light shade of silver and where pink might be, was a dark, dark green, with a small grey diamond on it.

Both were cuddling and giggling in the picture, Arcee with a pacifier in her mouth, and Moonracer hugging a toy petro-cat Ratchet had given her. Both were just sparklings then, so young and innocent. She ran a finger down the picture.

Beside it was another picture, of the two of them with a sparkling Tarantulas and Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia was mostly purple, with small hints of black and gold, and she was much, much smaller than her brother, and was shorter then Arcee and Moonracer. But slag, was she a smart and feisty little thing, with so much fire in her red optics. She was smiling, hugging Arcee and Moonracer with all her arms, like she was the most happiest femme in the world.

Moonracer sniffed, wiping a tear from her optics. Oh, how she missed her cousin. She was like an older sister to her and Arcee, always looking out for them, and making sure they were safe and sound. Moonracer will never forget the day her darling cousin had killed herself, after she found out that Arcee was being courted by Tailgate.

Moonracer growled at the thought of that pig. She reached into her sub-space, and took out a small booklet, that read "Diary" on the front. Blackarachnia had given it to her before she killed herself, and she read it after the exodus.

She intended to show it to Arcee, even if it killed her.

The young femme turned and headed back to the med. bay.

…

Arcee zoomed in, screeching to a stop, with Jack riding her. The young human got off, and soon, a white care stopped just behind them, with Miko, Raf and June Darby inside.

She went into her bi pedal mode, and then turned to Bulkhead, who was cradling the still recharging Maximum.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked, despite the screams of pain coming from the med. bay.

"Barricade's screaming up a storm in there," Bulkhead mumbled.

Arcee sighed, rubbing her face plates. June ran past her and into the med. bay, mumbling to herself. Miko, Raf and Jack went to the steps and sat down on them.

"Has Optimus returned?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, he's in the med. bay at the moment, getting some repairs," Bulkhead said, "As soon as the sparklings are born that is."

Arcee sighed, before she turned to the humans. She froze mid turn though, when she saw a femme she knew only too well. The green, white and silver femme stopped in her tracks also, staring back at her with a darker hue of blue. They stood there, staring at each other.

Then, the blue femme wheezed, "Mooney….."

"Cee-Cee…" Moonracer whispered.

Miko looked between the two, shouting, "Whoa! You two look exactly alike!"

The two femmes ignored her, before smiles broke across their face plates, and tears of joy slid down their cheeks, before the ran up and hugged each other.

"Arcee…" Moonracer whispered.

"Mooney, oh Mooney….." Arcee whimpered, opening the spark twin bond to her dear, dear sister.

Moonracer hushed her, rocking from side to side, enjoying the warmth of being so close to her twins sister. After so long….

…..

Barricade shrieked, and the first sparkling came out of him. A new voice came with a scream of discomfort and agitation. Ratchet held up a black femme, with golden high-lights, her little door wings waggling in agitation. She looked like her mother mostly, a smooth body, and a small crest coming up and then going back over her helm. But she had her father's optics, only they were purple.

Barricade looked at her, his optics brimming with tears, only they were tears of joy.

His little femme was here.

Bumblebee stared at her in awe, as Ratchet wrapped her in a pink security blanket, and then handed her to her father.

The femme's wails lessened and then transitioned to little sniffs and whimpers, as she looked up at her father. She curled into her father, with a mewl.

_"Hello, my daughter,"_ Bumblebee beeped softly, giving a choked mix between a laugh and a sob of joy.

Barricade looked at her for a moment, contemplating. Then he smiled.

"Her name is Kitten," he whispered hoarsely.

Bumblebee looked at Barricade, then back at their daughter, who was now curled up in her father's arm, purring just like a kitten, and she had small fins on her helm, that looked like her grandfather's, that reminded them of a cat.

Bumblebee smiled, _"Perfect."_

Kitten mewled, and curled up further into her father's arms, before her mother screamed, and then got to work bringing the next sparkling into the world.

Megatron stared at his granddaughter, and then smiled. Kitten was a nice name for her.

Barricade wailed out, pushing at each contraction, gritting his denta together. He wanted to see his second sparkling, so badly that it hurt more than the labor. Ratchet was crouched down again, ready to catch the next sparkling coming out.

The little one came out faster than his sister. Much faster.

The moment Ratchet caught the little one, and he let out a piercing shriek. The medic lifted up the shrieking sparkling, a little silver and black mech, also resembled his mother, but he had his Daddy's helm, without the mouth guard. He looked around in distress, his bright blue optics, shaped like his mother's, were tearful and upset at being kicked out of the warmth of the gestation chamber.

Bumblebee took his son as soon as the new little one was wrapped in a blue blanket. Kitten on-lined her optics when she felt her brother close by, and then she cooed, and mewled, when he was placed next to her. She chirruped to him softly, and he slowly calmed down, at the presence of his twin sister.

Barricade was now an exhausted heap, as he lied there, panting a moment, before he turned to look at his little son.

He was absolutely perfect. The mother reached up and caressed his children's helms. The little mech mewled, and reached for his mother, squirming in his father's grasp. Barricade picked him up in his shaky, weak servos, before cradling him to his chest.

"Hello, my baby," Barricade whispered.

The little mech stared at his mother, and then cooed

Barricade smiled, "Yes, I'm your Mommy…my little Blockade."

Blockade gave a small smile up at his mother, before curling up against his chest plates, listening to the reassuring beat of the spark that had made him and held him close in the chamber. Bumblebee climbed into the berth, and the new, small family cuddled together.

The two parents sat there, enjoying the sight of their newborns.

Megatron smiled, before he turned to Optimus, and took his lover's hand in his. Optimus was smiling at the sight of his newborn grandchildren. They were both so beautiful…and so tiny. They were smaller than Maximum. But then again, they were four weeks ahead of schedule, so it was only natural. They'd grow a bit more as time went by.

Kitten and Blockade held on to each other, as they both fell into recharge, mewling and purring softly together in their sleep.

…

The next day, since Barricade and the sparklings were too exhausted to see anyone that night, the kids and little Maximum went to visit the newborns. Well, actually, th kids did.

The first thing Maximum did when he entered the med. bay was run over to his father, in a series of chirps, whistles and mewls, allowing himself to be picked up and cuddled by his father. He didn't know where his mother was, but at the moment he was just content being with his Daddy.

"Hello, Maximum. Did you miss me?" Optimus whispered softly, smiling warmly at his sparkling.

Maximum whimpered, and snuggled as close as he could, curled up against his father's neck and shoulder, and nodding furiously.

"Dada….miss Dada…Dada no hurt….no hurt…." He sniffled.

"Shh…." Optimus kissed the little one's helm, "Dada's home, and Dada won't hurt anymore now."

Maximum still was whimpering but he smiled knowing that everything would be okay now that his father was here. It was then he heard the soft coos and mewls from across from them. He looked up from his father's neck and stared.

Kitten and Blockade stared at Maximum with wide, curious blue optics. Kitten mewled, and giggled softly, while Blockade looked at him shyly from the crook of his mother's arm.

"Oh, the little girl's so cute!" Miko squealed.

Barricade smirked, "Isn't she? Her name is Kitten."

Raf looked to Bumblebee, "Kitten?"

_"It was one of the names Barricade and I were considering for her, and in the end it fit her perfectly,"_ Bumblebee explained in a few quick beeps and buzzes.

"Naw, that's a cute name…" Miko giggled, caressing Kitten's helm.

"And our little mech here is Blockade," Barricade kissed his son's helm, hearing him giggle shyly, and then snuggle into his mother.

Bumblebee made a small whistle, causing both sparklings to look up at their father, mewling and cooing. The yellow mech smiled, before doing a few more beeps, and then whistled again. The sparklings giggled, and clapped their small hands up at their father in delight.

"Well, they know who their Daddy is," Jack said, smirking, as the two sparklings giggled at the noises their father made to them.

Maximum chirruped, before looking to his father, "Where Mama?"

Optimus flicked his antennae at that question. In fact, he had just been wondering that himself. Where was Megatron? He hadn't seen him since last night, when he was helping Barricade give birth to the sparklings.

Tarantulas groaned, when he woke up. He glared in annoyance at the two sparklings.

"I think I just got a cavity," He grumbled, before he was falling back on to the berth with a slight grunt.

Barricade huffed, and stuck his glossa out at the mech when he wasn't looking, causing his two little ones to mimic him. He smiled and giggled at them, before kissing their helms.

Bumblebee rolled his optics, but snickered also. It appeared his two little ones were already taking after their mother.

...

Like the names I picked out for the twin sparklings?

Review please!


	53. Chapter 52

Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls I give you...(drum roll)...Chapter 52!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 52

...

When he entered the med. bay, he ended up screaming. The reason?

Maximum had face glomped him, with a squeal of delight. Megatron screamed at the suddenness of it, before he realized what had happed to him. Then he slumped, reached up and pried his sparkling from his face plates.

He gave little one an unimpressed look, as little Maxi giggled.

"Mama!" he reached for him, giggling.

Sighing heavily, the silver mech held his son close to him, rolling his optics, but he was smiling. Optimus was standing up now, watching him as he drank a cube of energon.

It's been a week since the new arrivals had come down, and Barricade's sparklings were born. Galvatron and Cyclonus were still here though. They explained that they wanted to spend more time with Maximum. Optimus allowed it, despite Megatron and Ratchet's small protests.

But there were some definite changes to some of the Autobots moods.

Arcee seemed more relax, and actually more outgoing since Moonracer and Crystal Widow came. The spider femme and Arcee, it turned out, were old friends, comrades in arms. They knew each other during the war, and they bantered with each other, playfully.

Tarantulas was now able to walk, but he had one half of his appendages in bandages, and his left arm in a sling, but he was a lot better, buffed and polished again. He too shared a history with Arcee, and when she saw him, she nearly squeezed him to death.

It was soon learned that he was not too fond of Starscream and Soundwave, since he always traded insults with Starscream, and Soundwave simply tried to avoid him.

Jazz immediately took a liking to Soundwave, and liked to hang out with the young mech, since they constantly bickered over music. He formed a small friendship with Breakdown and Bulkhead, and he and Miko immediately liked each other, due to Miko's guitar playing.

Prowl seemed to get along well with Bumblebee and Arcee, and was seen a few times, talking with them, pleasantly.

Firestar was an old student of Ratchet's, in being a field medic and built for rescue missions. She was sweet, but had a temper, as Bumblebee soon learned, when he accidentally shot her in the aft at target practice.

Megatron smiled when he saw Prime. He walked over and kissed Prime on the mouth.

"Ew…" Maximum covered his optics, "Mama no smooch Dada…."

The two mech both chuckled, as they looked down at their sparkling.

"Well how about Dada smooching Mama?" Optimus smirked, before kissing Megatron gently.

"EW! Dada no smooch Mama! Gross!" Maximum pouted, crossing his arms over his tiny chassis.

Both mechs laughed at their son's pouting stubbornness, before nuzzling him. Maximum cooed, and giggled, letting out a small purr.

"Hmm, sweetspark, why don't you go find Kitten and Blockade?" Megatron smiled.

Ever since those two were born, Maximum was constantly seen playing with one or both of the twins. They would play with toys, or play wrestle. They sometimes even took naps together, Maximum lying against one of his favorite toys, with Kitten curled up on one side of him, and Blockade on the other, all three purring and mewling.

Maximum nodded excitedly, as he was placed down on his pedes, and he zoomed out with a slam of the med. bay door. Megatron smiled, laughing softly.

Then, he felt Optimus' arms wrap around him and pull him close to the Prime's body. He was kissed on the lips gently, and lovingly. It was a mere caress, yet it left him weak at the knee plates. He mewled softly, as the kiss began to deepen slightly, Prime's ebony hands caressing his back. One hand caressed up and down one of his wings, while the other held him close to him. Both let out soft purrs, as Optimus ran his glossa over Megatron's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter the warm, moist mouth. The silver mech smiled slightly, retaliating with his own glossa, purring softly.

To think, only a week ago, the two might have never been able to do this again.

Prime pulled out of the kiss, with a small popping noise, before pressing his helm to the silver seeker's neck, kissing it softly, before nipping it lightly, running his glossa over it. Megatron let out a quiet, gasping moan of pleasure, optics off-line, as he caressed Prime's antennae.

Optimus smirked, "So….my berth or the med. bay?"

Megatron's optics snapped open and he gave Optimus a slightly annoyed look. Prime laughed softly at his lover's slight pout. The silver mech rolled his optics.

"Is it really that difficult to decide?" he grumbled.

Prime hummed a moment, with a thoughtful look, before he shrugged, "My berth it is then."

"Whoa, wha-AGH!" Megatron found himself over Prime's shoulder, and suddenly they were moving fast, and quickly.

The silver mech blushed when Ratchet yelled after Optimus for not looking where he was going, and to fix his hold on Megatron, so it was more dignified. Of course the medic was ignored on both accounts. Still didn't stop the silver mech from blushing.

It all went by in a blur, though he heard some laughter that sounded suspiciously like Galvatron, Barricade, Jazz and the femmes.

Oh, he was going to kill Prime for this.

Of course, that though didn't last long, when the next thing he knew, in a dark blur of madness, he felt his back hit something soft.

He was kissed, before he could voice his complaints about being carried like some sack of energon treats. Optimus caressed his lover's face plates, before his hands landed on either side of the silver mech's helm, on the berth. Megatron's wings fluttered, as he felt Prime's strong body pressing against his, his interface heating up, as their pelvis' grinded together.

"Mmgh…." He grabbed the head board of Prime's berth, gasping as Optimus moved those talented lips from Megatron's mouth, down his neck, to his shoulder, then down his chest plates and abdomen.

He mewled, before biting his lips, as Prime ran his glossa down to the pelvic plating. He smirked, at some of the noises rolling from the mech's lips, despite him trying to stifle them. He chuckled, before unclipping the pelvic plating. Megatron watched as Prime slowly removed his pelvic plating and then dropped it to the floor. The red and blue mech ran his large hands up and down his lover's legs, before lifting them and placing them on his shoulders. Megatron reached out and caressed the Prime's helm, only to have his lover take his hand and kiss it gently.

"Do you want this?" he whispered, his blue optics bright with lust, but also slight hesitance, prepared to back out if the mech below him had a change of mind.

Megatron smiled, "Prime, would I have allowed you to come this far, just for you to stop?" he whispered.

Prime smiled back, leaning down to kiss his love's lips, before he spread the legs open. He looked hungrily, at the wet port and semi-hardened equipment before him. His optics grew darker thought, when he saw the scars within the lining of his lover's port. He leaned forwards slowly, lapped his glossa into the warm cavern of Megatron's port, sliding it gently over the scars, and tasting them..

The silver seeker gasped, and then arched with a cry, as he was stimulated in ways he's never been before. He clawed at Prime's shoulders, whimpering and mewling in pleasure, bucking his hips. He felt Prime hold his hips in place with a chuckle.

The glossa inside him was hitting his sensors in just the right ways. He tenses, clenching and unclenching his hands, as pleasure coursed throughout his body, mewling and moaning.

Optimus tasted his lover, and he moaned, sending a small vibration through the silver mech's body. He felt the port tighten, preparing for overload.

He pulled away.

"Nuuuh!" Megatron whined at the loss of pleasure.

Optimus smirked, before pressing their lips together. Prime removed his own pelvic plating, his hardened piece ready for penetration of the warm port.

The silver mech leaned up and kissed Optimus, arms around his Prime's neck. He let out a sob, as he was entered, feeling slight pain, as he was entered. He held on to Optimus, breaking the kiss, and letting Prime kiss at his neck and shoulders. He off-lined his optics, adjusting to the size, before he felt Optimus move, and run along the nodes inside him.

"Oh primus…yes…yes…" Megatron whispered, as pleasure rippled through his being, and into his spark, making it swell in delight. He tilted his helm back, feeling his dominant lover tighten his grip around him, holding him firmly to his strong form.

Soon, he was being pounded into the berth, as their rhythm grew faster and faster.

Optimus pulled back pressing his forehead to Megatron's panting, as he rocked into his lover, looking him in the optics. The silver flier, opened his mouth in a pleading gesture, and he was kissed lovingly.

Three well-placed thrusts against his sweet spot, sent him into overload. He broke the kiss, and screamed. Prime followed him with a roar, releasing inside his lover's port.

…..

Barricade and Starscream had their helms pressed against the door. Barricade held his hand out to Starscream, with a smug smirk. The seeker grumbled, before handing Barricade two energon cubes.

…..

They lied there in the berth for hours.

The silver mech was pressed against Prime's chest, feeling his lover running his hands up and down his back, letting out soft purrs, and clicks, like they were younglings, just exploring each other. Optimus watched him with tired, but content optics, reaching up to trace the optic ridge, smiling warmly at him.

The blue and red mech leaned up and kissed the silver flier's helm, before pulling him down to rest against him.

Megatron looked so peaceful and tranquil, lying there against him. His wings were lax against his back, not single sign of tension could be found on his body.

His spark flared. He looked at the mech he loved, rubbing his helm, before pulling him up close, and kissed him. His spark began doing flip-flops, and somersaults, like it wanted to break out of its chamber.

He wanted to bond. He wanted so badly, after so many years of denial, to bond with his silver lover.

So, why couldn't he do it now?

He rubbed his lips against Megatron's helm, before taking in a deep intake to calm himself.

He sighed.

"Bond with me."

The reaction was immediate, but not what he expected: Megatron tensed in his grasp, his claw like fingers sinking into Prime's armor, and his wings went up in slight alarm. He pushed himself up to look Prime in the optics, his own red ones wide.

"….I beg your pardon, I don't think I heard your right," Megatron said.

The silver mech's spark froze, before restarting in a nervous, and panicked pace.

Optimus quirked an optics ridge, "You heard me Megatron," he leaned up and kissed over Megatron's chest plates, "Bond with me. Right here, and now. Please…"

Megatron's spark pounded harder in old fear. He stared at Prime with wide optics.

Bond with him? _Bond_ with _him_? With Optimus? Was he dreaming or something, or hallucinating? Had he been drinking again?

Despite these thoughts, everything inside told him he wasn't, and hadn't been doing any of those things. Fear began to take over his mind, and he immediately opened his mouth to say no.

But before he could say anything, he was turned over on to his back, with Optimus looming over him, and then kissing him. He whimpered, but it was frightened instead of pleasurable. He tried to push away, but Prime wasn't having it.

"Want you….want all of you…" Optimus whispered.

The silver mech shook. Straxus had said those same words to him. Right before prying his chest plates opening and tainting his spark with his own twisted one.

He tried to moved away, but Prime didn't give him a chance, only pressing more kisses to his face and neck. He didn't seem to hear the frightened, whisper of " No", that escaped from Megatron's lips.

Then Optimus ran his hand over his chest plates, his silent way of requesting for him to open, instead of searching for seams. The silver mech didn't think, as he reacted.

He slapped Optimus in the face. Just backhanded him harshly.

The stunned him long enough for Megatron to get out from under him and then grab his pelvic plating, not bothering to put it on, and he bolted out the door.

The silver mech didn't stop, except to put his pelvic plating back on, and he kept running, ignoring the confused and worried stares of the others, as he zoomed past them.

He exited the base, tears streaming down his cheeks, and then stained over with rain. He didn't stop running, even as his Amma called after him to come back.

He ignored it and ran like his life depended on it, before he transformed and flew off as far as he could.

...

Like the names I picked out for the twin sparklings?

Review please!


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 here to stay!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 53

...

Optimus rubbed the sides of his helm, as he sat there at the edge of his berth, his elbows wresting on his knee caps, helm resting in his servos, as he sat there. He felt terrible, so very, very terrible.

What had happened yesterday?

What the frag had he done to make Megatron so afraid of him?

When he had been smacked, he remembered seeing the fear in the silver mech's red optics, that were on the verge of crying. It stunned and confused the Prime to no end.

Had he done something wrong? What had he done? What the slag had he done to make Megatron react to his request to bond with him in such a way?

He almost jumped when the doors to his quarters slammed open.

In a blur of red, and blue, and the sound of yells, Prime was being pinned to the wall, with an enraged and upset Knockout and Breakdown. The blue mammoth had him pinned down with his body, while Knockout pinned him down by the throat. He took out his prod, before Optimus could ask what was going on. He blinked and stared in shock, then slight worry.

"You have ten seconds to explain why the slag Megatron was sobbing his optics out, and why he's been crying your name in the med. bay all night!" he narrowed his optics at the Prime dangerously. He turned on the prod with a hum, "Ten, nine…."

"I…I…." Prime stared at the prod with slight anxiety, "I just wanted to bond with him last night."

There was a long moment of silence. Then…

ZZZZAP!

"OW!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

Prime winced, optic twitching from the shock of the prod, and the volume of Knockout's scream of anger. Breakdown growled, amber optic narrowed angrily.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" Knockout snarled, "Do you remember any of the things me and Breaky told you that happened to the poor mech under Straxus' hands?"

Prime tensed. He remembered only too well.

"I am well aware of that fact…."

Knockout growled, unsatisfied with the Prime's answer, "If you do, then you'd also know that Megatron suffers from serious trauma after all the hell Straxus put him through, force bonding and interfacing with him to the point that he wanted to off-line himself!"

Prime snapped his helm up and stared at Knockout.

Megatron….Megatron had wanted to off-line himself?

What else had Straxus done to him that Prime didn't know about?

"You should know better than to have dropped something like that on him! Any mech with sense would have asked him and talked it over with him first, but you were probably thinking with THIS," Knockout flicked at the Prime's pelvic plating, making the blue, red and silver mech cringe, "instead of THIS!" Knockout pointed at his helm.

Breakdown growled, "You are so lucky it's us, and not his father, because man, did that mech look ready to skewer you."

Optimus winced slightly under their glares, and words, while his spark ached slightly. What had he been thinking? He wasn't.

"…..where is he now?" he whispered.

"….we don't know," Knockout sighed, "He went off on his own and hasn't returned yet.

…..

Kitten squealed, as Bumblebee rubbed his face into her belly, making small buzzes that vibrated into her belly, leaving a tickling sensation. She squirmed, giggling and gasping for air.

Blockade was asleep against his mother's shoulder, snoozing the day away, as he listened to beating of his carrier's spark. His little door wings flickered back and forth, and he let out a small purr. Barricade snickered, before kissing his son's helm, nuzzling it lovingly.

Kitten yawned, revealing two tiny fangs, before her father picked her up, and let her curl up against his chest plates. Barricade chuckled at the sight, before standing up also.

Both laid their little ones down in the crib that Knockout and Bulkhead had built for them. The two little ones unconsciously snuggled into each other, and held each other, purring and mewling quietly in contentment.

Five seconds before there was a booming voice that roared so loud, it was like whoever was yelling was right there.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? YOU FRAGGING, NO GOOD-!"

Barricade plugged the little's ears, as Prime threw some very colorful words out there.

He did not want their first words to be swears.

…..

Megatron transformed and landed on a tall plateau, with a heavy clang.

He didn't know where he was, what he was doing here and nor did he care. He sat down on the hard surface, his elbows resting on his knees. He rocked back and forth, holding his helm in his hands, as he thought about last night's events.

Oh Primus, what the slag had he done?

He had smacked Optimus, his Optimus, who had wanted to bond with him. Slag, what was wrong with him?

Megatron let out a growl of anger, directed at himself. He had freaked out; he thought he had gotten over this, after eons of war!

His spark gave an aching pulse.

Did he want to bond with Optimus? Yes. Before Straxus got him, he would have given anything to bond with his Prime, but now….well, after being Straxus' mate, his opinion on bonding wasn't a very good one.

He still wanted it though, but he was scared.

What if it hurt like all the other times he's experienced spark bonding? How would Prime react to seeing his memories as Straxus' mate and then as Decepticon leader? Would he be disgusted with him, and break off their relationship? Would he believe he was a whore, like Straxus had called him?

He wiped the tears away, as he remembered those moments.

A small part of him told him that Prime would never do that to him, that he was a good mech, and that Optimus loved and adored him. But a larger part, the part that was scarred and frightened after stellar-cycles of abuse, told him he should be careful, and avoid Optimus as best he could.

Megatron looked up at the sunrise, his wings hitched, as he thought about the night Prime had admitted his feelings for him. He stared at the colors, taking in deep intakes. He smiled slightly at the memory. His spark swelled gently in joy as it remembered that.

They've been through the pit and back, they had two sparklings, they admitted they loved each other. Megatron off-lined his optics, tears stopping at last. He stood up, and watched sun rise slowly, before taking in a bracing intake of air.

They needed to talk.

…..

Maximum squeaked and then giggled.

"Nom..nom..nom…" Kitten gnawed on his antennae, making the little mech squeal and squirm, as tickling sensations filled him.

"Kitty, no tickles!" He squealed.

Blockade waved a hand around, suckling on his small knuckles, squealing, and whistling, giggling.

The adults were talking in the med. bay, as the little ones played outside near the steps.

"I swear, if you weren't already romantically involved with my sparklet, I would have left you to Galvatron and Cyclonus," Ratchet snarled.

Optimus winced, as Ratchet welded his antennae back together. After hearing the news that Megatron had run off, he had gone crazy on Knockout and Breakdown, and had proceeded to beat the slag out of them, then Cyclonus and Galvatron who had come to try and stop the fight, until Bulkhead had pinned him down, by sitting on him.

Now, he had a bent antennae and a back ache. Galvatron sat in the med, berth across from him with a dented cheek plate, and a cracked optic sensor. Cyclonus had a bent and dented antennae, and was glaring daggers at Optimus Prime.

Maximum squealed louder, and giggled, as Kitten began tickling his sides and underarms.

"Aba! ABA!" Kitten squeaked out.

Maximum writhed, giggling and mewling, "No, Kitty, no tickles!"

Suddenly, the tickling stopped. Maximum cooed and chirruped, panting slightly, before he was picked up. He looked around frantically for a moment, before he was rested against a warm and familiar chest plated. He looked up with questioning chirp, before he squealed.

"Mama! Mama play?" Maximum touched his mother's face plates.

Megatron smiled and then sighed heavily, "Not right now. Where's your Dada?"

Maximum tilted his helm, "Dada get mad, beat up Unca Breaky and Knocker, then Nana and Pop. Unca Bulky stop Dada."

Megatron quirked an optic ridge. Prime had gone a rampage? Slag, it's been a while since Optimus had had any of those. In fact the last one was probably before the war. Jazz had said something, and then he was flattened to the wall three seconds later.

The silver mech blinked when he heard a small tapping. He looked down and smiled at his grandchildren, Kitten and Blockade, both looking at him, with wide, innocent optics, chirruping and mewling in question. Sighing again, Megatron picked them up also. Kitten cooed, and purred, curling up against him, followed by her brother, Blockade, who snuggled up against his sister. Maximum yawned.

"Come on, you three, naptime" Megatron walked away with the little ones.

…..

Prime, after receiving a verbal beating from Ratchet, then Breakdown and Knockout, followed by Galvatron and Cyclonus, he trudged back to his quarters, grumbling.

He was not in a good mood.

He opened his door to his quarters, heading straight for his berth. He needed to think, and go over things in his helm.

He yelped and jumped back a few feet, when he entered his berth room to find Megatron sitting on his berth, with the three little ones, deep in recharge beside him. Optimus stared for a moment, with Megatron returning his gaze. Both didn't speak for a moment, but there were so many things wanted to be said.

Prime took a slow step forwards. Megatron watched him, as he moved towards him, slowly, to show he meant no ill will. It wasn't until Optimus was standing right in front of him, and he had to look up at him, did he finally speak.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

...

Hope you enjoyed!

Review please!


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 is AAALLLIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 54

...

The two mechs found themselves on the roof of the Autobot base. They sat down on the ground next to each other. Megatron fiddled with his fingers, while Optimus just looked out ahead, and he looked lost. The two watched the desert land before them, the sand rippling through the winds, as it was raised and swirled in patterns.

Neither knew who would speak first, and were waiting for a moment to see who would talk.

They had left the sparklings to nap in Optimus' quarters for a bit, since they didn't want to fall into a big fight, should their talk not go smoothly. But then, when does anything go completely smoothly?

Megatron looked over at Prime. He bit his lip, before he took in a breath.

"Look, I'm sorry I…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Optimus cut him off, with a tone of remorse.

Megatron stared at him, red optics widening slightly.

"I…rushed. I forgot for a moment what you suffered under Straxus, and for me to just drop it on you like that, was foolish…." Optimus whispered, not looking Megatron in the optics, as he said these things.

The silver mech placed a hand over Optimus' and held it, his optics softening. He rubbed a thumb over his lover's knuckles.

"No, I overreacted Optimus," he said softly.

Prime off-lined his optics "And you had a right to."

The silver mech looked at him, spluttering in disbelief at his words, "I slapped you though!" Megatron protested.

"Yes, a very good right hook, if I may add," Prime retorted, crossing his arms over his chest plates, turning his helm to look at Megatron.

"Prime…."

SLAM!

The two mechs looked back, and saw that Ratchet was there, and he was panting heavily, like he was out of breath. He pointed at the two mechs.

"There you two are! Fraggit, we have a situation downstairs, with Fowler!"

….

"Prime, Megatron what in blazes are your people doing out here?" Fowler roared form the vid screen, "We had an agreement, NO collateral damage!"

Megatron raised an optic ridge at Fowler, optics narrowed. He really, REALLY did not like the tone he was using with Prime. He looked at Optimus.

"Prime, is your human contact defective?"

Optimus sighed, "I'm sorry Agent Fowler, but as far as we know, all are here and accounted for, be they Autobot or Decepticon."

"Then explain the two parties down here, outside Omaha that we picked up on video," Fowler snapped, pulling up the video.

Megatron narrowed his optics, when four mechs, three seekers and a simply flier appeared.

There were a few gasps, and next thing the silver mech knew, he was smacked on the back, and begin crowded by three mechs.

"Uncle Dreadwing!" Barricade squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp!" Starscream laughed, a smile on his face, "I haven't seen those two since the exodus!"

Tarantulas, now fully healed and up to full health, smiled, and gave a slight squeal, "It's my Shocker-Whocker…"

Megatron stopped up and looked at Tarantulas with wide optics that simply asked if there was anything wrong with him. Tarantulas gave him a look.

"He's my bond-mate, what did you expect? I haven't seen him since the evacuation of Cybertron."

The silver mech flinched, before turning to the screen. He sighed.

Breakdown walked up and smirked, "Heh, what do ya know, Dreadwing's here."

Bulkhead tensed slightly.

"So, who are the dance partners?" Arcee asked.

The video feed moved to a group of ground vehicles. Optimus yelled when he was suddenly crowded from behind by his own team.

"Haha, Jackie's Back!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Perceptor!" Ratchet smiled, straightening up immediately.

Jazz whooped jumping up and down, "OH yeah, mah main machine, Blaster!"

"And Ricochet's down there," Moonracer said flatly, the only one out of the group who did not look to happy seeing the Autobots. Well, at least one of them. Soundwave also flinched when Starscream said who was there. Apparently he wasn't too fond of the two seekers there.

He was a few weeks in, and his abdomen was beginning to form a bump.

"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln or George Washington's down there, we need to secure this situation, before it goes up on the Eleven o clock news!" Fowler shouted.

Megatron smacked his forehead. Then, he grabbed Optimus by the antennae, and then yanked him forward, before he grabbed Tarantulas by his legs, and yanked him towards the space bridge.

"Ow, hey!" The spider mech shouted.

"Megatron wh—OUCH!" Optimus winced at a particularly hard yank.

"Let's go boys and girls," Megatron shouted, "Through the space bridge and into the fiery depths of battle!"

Arcee rolled her optics, before she, her sister and Firestar followed, with Bulkhead, Barricade, Bumblebee and Breakdown behind them.

"And why do I need to go?" Tarantulas demanded.

"You're Shockwave's bond-mate," Megatron activated the ground bridge, "I may need….more convincing terms to make him see reason, should we come to an altercation."

He shoved the spider and Prime forwards, before following them through with the others.

…..

"You've got nowhere to run cons!" Wheeljack shouted from his cover behind the Jackhammer, his ship, along with Perceptor, and Blaster, who were both firing with him.

"That's what you think Autobot scrap!" Thundercracker shouted, aiming his sonic rays at them. He sent the Autobots flying back from their cover.

His comrades aimed and fired at them.

Skywarp yawned, as he fired at the Autobots, "Slag, this is getting old, even after millennia of no action."

This was right before he was tackled to the ground by Ricochet, both rolling around a moment.

"How's that for old, bot-killer?" he snapped, holding Warp in a head lock.

Perceptor aimed his sniper rifle and fired at Shockwave, when the purple mechs made a run at him. The red, blue and black mech managed to hit him in the antennae. The one-opticked, blank-faced mech returned fire, cold and still, and he hit the mech's shoulder.

Dreadwing aimed his cannon at the Autobots, aiming for Wheeljack, while Thundercracker and Blaster duked it out, before the ground bridge opened behind the cons.

Skywarp slashed Ricochet in the face, with a growl, using enough to shove him off, before rolling over to get up. He growled, and glared at the ground bridge.

Then his optics widened in shock. He was soon followed by Thundercracker, when his bond-mate helped him to his pedes. The two stared, as a very familiar face came through.

"Lord Megatron!" the Decepticons shouted, before going to one knee before their leader.

Megatron gave him an indifferent look, before he turned to the space bridge. And then Prime came through, stopping beside Megatron.

Skywarp raised his null rays, followed by Shockwave raising his cannon at the sight of Optimus Prime, both narrowing their optics.

"Skywarp, Shockwave at ease!" Megatron snapped.

The seekers and flier blinked in confusion, before looking at each other. They narrowed their optics at their leader.

"My Lord, that's…" Dreadwing began.

"Optimus Prime, I know, Dreadwing…."

The mechs looked at each other in slight confusion.

Then, the Autobots came forwards.

"Get them!" Wheeljack shouted.

Optimus raised a hand though, and stopped them , "Autobots, hold your fire, and be at ease!"

They all froze and stared at their Prime. They blinked in shock.

"Optimus Prime…." Perceptor and Blaster both fell to their knees before their Prime, soon followed by Ricochet.

When the two leaders were sure there was no more fighting, Megatron turned to the space bridge and nodded to the mechs there.

Suddenly, there was a screech, and Dreadwing was rammed into by a blur of black and purple. The blue, yellow and black mech raised his helm and then stared at the smiling and giggling Barricade, who hugged him, chirruping and purring softly.

Then, he laughed, as he sat up, smiling at the younger mech, "Barricade!"

He hugged the smaller mech, listening to his nephew chirrup and mewl. He gave another laugh, before standing up. He looked up and then tensed when he saw more mechs and three femmes come through.

Shockwave immediately stood up, before he was embraced by Tarantulas. The spider mech smiled at his mate, kissing his helm and his face plates. Shockwave placed a large hand over his mate's back, holding him to his chest plates.

"Tar…."

"Hey Shockers," Tarantulas whispered.

When Breakdown appeared, he almost yelped, when Dreadwing ran towards him and hugged him also, not caring who else was there. Breakdown sighed, and smiled, hugging his brother in law, with a chuckle. He shook his helm, rubbing Dreadwing's wings gently.

"Hey Dreads."

Bulkhead smirked, but on the inside, he was boiling with jealousy, as Dreadwing being that close to Breakdown. Moonracer kept her distance from the mechs, as Bumblebee ran over and hugged one of the mechs, Perceptor, with a laugh. She glared at Ricochet, as her sister and Firestar went to greet the mechs, and welcome them. Bulkhead greeted Wheeljack with a fist bump and a laugh.

Optimus Prime cleared his throat, "Attention, all of you, there has been a ceasefire declared between Autobots and Decepticons."

Megatron interrupted, "So, if there is any form of fighting, you will answer to me or to Prime, understood?"

The Autobots and Decepticons looked to the two leaders, then at each other. Then they all nodded, knowing not to argue, under any circumstances.

"Now…back through the space bridge…" Megatron grumbled.

Barricade giggled, "Come on Uncle Dreads!" He took his Uncle's arm and pulled him towards the space bridge.

They all followed, with a few glares, and one snarl, but that was all.

...

Okay, heads up, I might be able to upload one more chapter tonight, but in case I can't, then I'll see you all saturday. And I would like to reach 200+ by the end of this week, it that's not too much to ask! Love you all!

Review please!


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 is AAALLLIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 55

...

Three days.

Three days of non-stop craziness, ever since Megatron had brought the damned purple seeker here and allowed him to team up with Barricade to perform the most unexpected and obnoxious pranks in the history of pranks, that would have put the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to shame!

And they were all, mainly directed at him.

Breakdown watched as he leader sat there, an oil martini in his hands, with two lug nuts in it. He threw it back in three seconds flat. Maximum and Blockade were currently playing with the seekers, Thundercracker and Dreadwing. Thundercracker was rubbing his face plate against Blockade, making the sparkling giggle and squeal. Dreadwing was tickling little Maximum, who squealed and giggled up at him, curling away from the ticklish sensations.

When TC and Warp came to the base, Starscream was the happiest seeker alive. They were his trine mates, and two closest friends, and he practically tackled them to the ground, filled with relief, anger and joy at their arrival. He was angry because they hadn't tried to contact him ever since they left Cybertron.

Dreadwing was Skyquake's twin brother, and it seemed he and Bulkhead, unbeknownst to Breakdown, had immediately become hostile towards each other.

Tarantulas and Shockwave were now rarely seen together, ever since they got back together. The new Autobots seemed to be adapting well. Ricochet and Moonracer seemed to despise each other though. They couldn't be in the same room together without going into screaming fits. No one knew why, except that they had a history as rivals. Wheeljack got along all right with Breakdown, since they now had a ceasefire, and he somewhat liked Barricade, but he mainly hung out with Bulkhead and Miko. Like right now, he was on patrol with the two.

Bumblebee buzzed, as he sat at a table with Kitten sitting in his lap, as he worked on some data pads. She was napping, and purring in her sleep.

Megatron slammed the empty glass back on the table, along with his helm.

Slag, he's never felt so stressed in his life. Thank Primus Skywarp and Barricade were out today with Soundwave and Knockout, racing.

Megatron rubbed the place where a nose might have been, if he was human and rubbed it. He blew air out past his lips, before reaching up to take the rest of his martini and pour it into the glass. Breakdown shook his helm.

He remembered going into a stage like that when he had to deal with Skywarp and Barricade's pranks.

Megatron threw back the drink in three scalding gulps.

Then he rested his helm back on the table. He and Optimus had been soon busy with the new arrivals in order to make sure no fights broke out, they hadn't had the time to talk more. It was really starting to tick the poor silver mech off.

Breakdown tilted his helm, "You okay sir?"

"Breakdown…" Megatron grumbled with a slight slur, "…what….what's it like being bonded? I mean, when it's not…." he circled his hand around a moment, as if hoping to ring ing the right word, "…forced."

"Ah, well…." Breakdown looked back and forth nervously, "….it's…nice….."

"Nice?" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Actually, it's probably the greatest thing in the world when you're with the one you love and you know who that is because it feels so right…" Breakdown smiled, "I remember how it felt when Quake and I bonded…" he sighed, smile disappearing. Then he eyed Megatron, "Why, ya thinking of bonding with Primey-boy?"

Megatron snapped up blushing, "I…well….ah….ya see…."

He tapped his fingers together for a moment, fidgeting slightly, under Breakdown's expectant look.

"It's…crossed my mind," he muttered, not looking Breakdown in the optic.

Breakdown smirked knowingly, "Do you love Optimus?"

"Yes," Megatron looked at him when he answered.

"When he's with you, does he make you feel special, and good?'

The silver mech paused, as he thought about this. Then, he answered, "…..yes."

"Then I suggest, from a fellow bonded, that you talk to him about bonding. It is a big step between two mechanisms, and should be taken with the utmost care, okay?" Breakdown said.

"….alright," Megatron whispered softly.

He didn't look at Breakdown as he said it though. He as eyeing a bottle of premium High grade.

As he reached for it, he was thinking about his darling Optimus, and how much he's missed him these past three days, missed being close to him, feeling him kiss him, and wanted to hear him say he loved him. Because, Megatron loved and adored the Prime, and needed him close to him again, because of it. And he knew he needed to get over his fragging fear of bonding. He wanted to so much, but it was hard for him, despite the fact he won't admit it.

He took the bottle of high grade and took in a large swallow of it.

…..

Optimus sighed, as he lied there in his berth, staring at the music box Megatron had given him for Christmas. He hummed their song for a moment, before he sighed, and rubbed at his optics.

Three days, and he and Megatron have been unable to find time alone.

Though after that stunt he pulled, he wouldn't be shocked if his lover never wanted to sleep in a berth with him ever again.

He jumped when he heard his door open. He closed the music box, and sat up in his berth. His optics widened, when he saw the silhouette of a certain silver mech entered his berth room. Megatron trudged in, a bottle of high grade energon in his hands. He dropped it, as he staggered into the room, his optics unfocused, as he moved.

Prime got off the berth, and walked over to Megatron, when he stumbled a bit. He took the overcharged mech's arm, to try and steady him.

"Megatron, what are you….?"

"Shhh….Feh….Hello Prime…." He snickered, his words slurred.

Optimus grimaced at the distasteful smell of high-grade coming from the mech's breath. Prime sighed, smacking his forehead, before rubbing his optics. He yelped when he felt a clawed finger trace over one of the windows on his chest plates. Megatron leaned in and kissed at them, purring and lipping at the glass there.

"Megatron." Optimus said firmly, taking his lover's wrists and pushing back gently.

Megatron ignored him and leaned towards him.

Prime squeezed the wrists slightly, as a warning, and pushed him back further, "Megatron!"

The silver mech whined, "Please Oppy…let me…."

"You are overcharged," Prime said, sternly, "You need to sleep."

"Hmm….sleep…." Megatron purred.

Optimus tensed when he felt Megatron press his chest plates up against his. Prime stiffened, his intakes hitching. Megatron looked up at him, giving him a pleading look.

"Please…..love you….miss you….bond…."

Prime's optics widened slightly. Megatron….wanted to bond? Right NOW?

"Megatron…." He started.

"Want bond….always wanted it….scared though….very scared…." Megatron mumbled out, his lower lips trembling, "Love you so much though….want bond….want from you….only you…."

Optimus stared at Megatron, listening to the small confession. Then he saw tears sliding down his lover's cheeks. He leaned down and kissed his lover, and then pulled him forwards. He was gentle, and careful, caressing the wings gently. When the kiss broke, he caressed his lover's cheek.

"Oppy…." Megatron mewled.

Optimus off-lined his optics, "I'm sorry Megsy…but I will not take advantage of you in the state your in…."

Then he reached up and squeezed a point in his neck that knocked the silver seeker out. Megatron fell limp in Prime's arms, with a groan.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't bond with Megatron while he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this. It would have been wrong to do something like that, and he would lose Megatron's trust.

He wanted to bond with him when he felt they were both ready for it.

His love was too precious to hurt like that.

...

See you all saturday!

Review please!


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 is here!

Thank you all for helping me reach my first 200+ reviews, so as a reward to my readers, I am posting the newest chapter today, instead of tomorrow.

BUT THAT IS ALL YOU'RE GETTING FROM ME UNTIL TOMORROW, UNDERSTOOD?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 56

...

Moonracer was fragged off. Seriously, who did that slagtard, Ricochet think he is?

Just because she had chosen computer skills over her battle skills, did not make her a weakling femme. And was he still upset because she had refused to go out with him? She roared angrily, before punching her fist into the rock wall, leaving a large dent there. She knew she shouldn't let Ricochet's words get to her, but slag, he had a way of pushing her buttons, and it was times like these she really, REALLY wanted to tear his helm off.

Even a few of the mechs and her sister agreed with him, though they weren't so cruel about it, like he was.

She continued to punch and kick at the wall, imagining that she was punching Ricochet into the ground, wiping his aft across the base.

"You know, you're only wasting your energy."

She snapped around, and glared at Dreadwing, the large blue mech looking at her with a quizzical look.

"Oh really? Well I heard that anger can increase it," she gritted out.

Dreadwing smirked, "Don't listen to everything you hear little femme."

Moonracer quirked an optic ridge at him, optics narrowed, her light pink lips forming a thin line.

"Well, how can I trust a Decepticon, hmm?" she said, raising an optic ridge of her own.

"I am a warrior, it goes against my code to lie to beautiful femmes, such as yourself, " Dreadwing answered, quirking an optic ridge at her.

Moonracer blushed slightly. Did he just give her a compliment? A con was giving her, a bot, a compliment. Her audios must have glitched or something.

The large mech walked up to her, and looked down at her, "I hear you and that Autobot twit Ricochet share quite a history."

Moonracer grunted, "Hmph. You could say that."

"Is it true you have quite the amazing battle skills?" Dreadwing looked sincerely curious.

The femme and the mech stared at each other.

Moonracer sighed, "Yes. Or so they say. But Ricochet's pissy because I refused to join in battle with said "amazing skills", and instead, chose to be a spy and computer hacker. I hack into Decepticon files, and get information."

Dreadwing listened, and had to keep himself from chuckling at her use of a human term. This femme was quite appealing, even when she was angry.

Her blue optics became brighter, and her soft looking lips drew back beautifully over her denta and her small wing like appendages on her back twitched slightly.

"Could I maybe have a demonstration?" Dreadwing asked.

Moonracer blinked in shock, before she smirked slightly, "Hmm…maybe," she reached out and traced a finger down his chest and cockpit, "You sure you can handle it, con?"

He gave her a smirk back, "I can handle anything you throw at me, little femme."

…..

Crystal Widow stayed perched on the ceiling, a web she had made all set and ready. She had made it as a place for her to rest, and sleep. It gave the residents some more room here at the base. She was in her hunter, legs fixing some of the webbing.

She hummed to herself, as she worked.

Primus, it felt good to be back with her comrades again. It felt like she had never even left them to begin with. It filled her with relief, knowing that Arcee was alive and well. But she noticed that her friend had suffered significant changes. What, she couldn't decipher, though, she had a feeling she knew the answer: Airachnid.

With the thought of the younger spider femme, Crystal's spark lurched slightly. She placed a hand over it, trying to calm it.

Even after millennia, that name still made her spark flutter with want and desire.

Her webbing throbbed slightly, and it caused her to look up. She smiled when she saw Tarantulas there, smiling at her.

"Hey girly, what's up?" he said.

"Hmm, nothing really," Crystal Widow answered, "Just….thinking."

Tarantulas climbed on to the web, "Well that's never a good thing."

"Oh ha, ha, you're so funny," the femme said sarcastically.

The spider mech gave her hi lopsided grin, before resting against the web. He motioned her over to rest with him. Crystal Widow went beside him, sighing heavily.

"It's….about my mother, isn't it?" he said.

Crystal Widow nodded, his spark suddenly aching with longing, "Yes. I miss her so much Tar. And we're not even on the same side."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with missing the femme you're in love with. You two never expected the war to go on this long, right?" he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The femme nodded, "I just….I'm scared I'll be dead before this war ends, and never see her again….Primus knows I love her so much, despite of what her niece thinks of her."

"You know Arcee is….she's as stubborn as an Insecticon," he muttered.

The two smiled, before Crystal Widow, looked down at her hands. She played with the venom barbs. The ones Airachnid had gotten her, so long ago. They were a gift, and that if they ever met again, she better have them on her. She never took them off.

…

He was in hell. That was the only way to describe how he felt.

His processor pounded, and his entire spinal array hurt like someone's been jumping on it the whole day and night. He reached up and rubbed his face, mentally noting to himself that he will never go on a drinking binge again. Well, until they had a special occasion.

Megatron turned over slowly, grunting in discomfort. He froze when he turned over and found himself against something warm. And alive.

He on-lined his optics, and the first thing he saw was a blurry red and silver. He gave a soft gasp, and sat up quickly, ignoring the slight pain it caused his poor processor. He stared at the peaceful, recharging face of Optimus Prime. He looked….peaceful.

Suddenly, nausea hit, and it caused the poor silver mech to turn and purge his fuel tanks on to Prime's floor.

Optimus' blue optics snapped on-line, and he immediately snapped up into a sitting position, and turned to look at Megatron. He stared at the silver mech a moment, before he reached up and placed a hand between the two wings, rubbing his back gently.

The silver mech's next reaction was extemporaneous. He snapped around and slapped the hand away.

"What happened last night? What the slag am I doing….ah…..in your quarters?" Megatron said, clutching his helm.

"Aw well, you came to my quarters, drunk off your aft, and you attempted to seduce me," Optimus said casually, like he was talking about the weather or how nice someone's paint job was.

Megatron's optics widened as he stared at Prime, "….did I succeed?"

"Unfortunately, no."

The silver mech sighed in relief, "Did I….say anything….?"

Prime didn't answer. The silver mech reached out and caressed his arm gently, running his sharp fingertips over it, sliding them down to the black hand, right to the knuckles, before intertwining their fingers. Megatron rested his aching helm against Prime's shoulder, smiling slightly.

Optimus pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, before pulling him close to sit on his lap. He rubbed the mech's neck softly, kissing his helm gently, then kissed his lips softly.

The silver mech rested his helm against Prime's chest plates, and he listened to the soft spark beat. Prime watched him, before pressing his cheek against the silver helm.

"….it sounds peaceful."

Prime looked down and smiled at the mech, "Hmm?"

"Your spark," Megatron whispered, "It makes me feel at ease whenever I hear it. I just didn't notice before, until now," he traced a finger down Prime's chest plates over the spark chamber.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? As he sat there listening to the soft pulses beating softly against the strong metal chest, he remembered the other times, before the war, he would sit next to Optimus, and sometimes press his helm against his chest. When they were sparklings, and he had a hard time napping, he's curl up close to the Prime and listen to the little spark beside him.

And now…

He felt his spark lurch forwards against its chamber, like it was reaching out for the other spark right in front of him. Megatron sighed softly, a strange sense of contentment filling him.

Something he hadn't felt in so very, very long...

He helm was then tipped upwards, and he was being kissed gently on the lip by Optimus. The Prime felt a black thumb caress his cheek gently.

He broke the kiss, his optics half lidded, "Megs…do you want…?"

"Shh…" a finger traced over his lips, in a quiet request for him to be quiet.

They sat there in silence for a moment, just looking at each other.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, before Megatron allowed himself to be lowered on to the berth. He was kissed softly on the lips, with Optimus pressed against him, their chests pressed together. Megatron could almost feel the change in the rate at Prime's spark beat, and it seemed to synchronize with his own.

He caressed Optimus' face, before his Prime gently reached down, to rub at his pelvic plating trying to arouse him.

He succeeded, when he heard his beautiful silver seeker let out a soft moan, and heat pooled beneath the plating hiding his intimacy. Soon, it was bared before the Prime, and he dropped the plating to the floor, before his own was removed.

He smiled down at Megatron gently, before slowly breaching the warm cavern bared before him. Both let out soft moans, as they leaned into each other. The only thing running through the silver mech's processor was a need to be as close and connected to Optimus, as he possibly could.

He let out soft mewls, and sighs, as Optimus moved in and out of him at a steady pace.

Prime kissed him again, before his spark chamber opened. The silver mech stared, with wide red optics, as his face was illuminated with a soft glow of light sky blue. He reached out a trembling servo to touch the spark. He hesitated.

His lover slowly took his hand and pulled it over to touch his spark chamber.

"Go on….go on my love…" Optimus whispered, encouraging, "I want you to touch my spark…"

Megatron was awestruck, when he reached out and touched the light blue energy before him. He gulped, and then gently ran his fingertips over the warm chamber.

He felt Prime's intakes hitch, as he rubbed it softly, and he looked at the spark, feeling like he was looking at one of the stars from the sky. He leaned forwards and kissed it softly, smiling warmly as he did so. It was so beautiful…..so pure….

Prime kissed one of his optic ridges, "C'mon, Megs….I want to feel yours…please…let me bond our sparks for all eternity…..I love you….please…."

Megatron cringed slightly, tears brimming at his optics. He bit his bottom lip, before he felt Optimus kiss his helm, then gently lap the tears away.

"I love you so much….I know you're scared….I know that you've been hurt in the past," he kissed the lips softly, and Megatron moaned slightly, as a well-placed thrust, "But I will never allow you to be hurt in such a way," he pressed their foreheads together, "And if you're not ready, I will close my spark chamber now, and simply give you an mind-blowing overload…." He nuzzled him, "I will wait until the ends of time for you…"

Megatron stared at Optimus. Those words fell across his audios like silk, and he felt his spark pulsing hard and fast, like it wanted to get out and see the other's spark.

He knew...he knew his prime meant every fragging word from his lips. There was no fear in his spark, not when Prime looked at him with so much love and adoration. How could he refuse that?

There was a click, and Prime's optics widened, at the sight of a gold colored spark. Gold sparks were extremely rare. One in a million Cybertronians are born with one. Optimus blinked, before he reached out a gently, steady hand and caressed it. Megatron arched at the pleasurable sensations running through his entire being. He moaned, and mewled softly, at the different sensations of pleasure hitting him from different angles.

The two mechs looked at each other, their souls bared out to each other, and their optics never leaving each other.

Megatron leaned up, brushing his lips against his Prime's.

"Ask me…" he whispered.

There was a pause, the humming from their sparks being the only sound for a mere moment. Optimus smiled.

"Will you bond with me?" he whispered.

The answered was a kiss, and then Prime was pulled forwards, and their chests came together. Megatron gasped, as he felt their sparks merging the gold with white.

And it shocked him how much pleasure coursed through his systems, as their merged, and became one.

Prime wrapped his arms around his lover, with a pleased and satisfied moan, as he clutched him to his chest plates. And he looked into every memory, every emotion of Megatron's past.

And his seeker did the same in return.

Prime felt the love, the pain the hardship, the hatred and the bitterness that Megatron had kept locked up inside for so many years. In return, Megatron felt the sorrow, the longing, the want, the hurt and how much suffering Prime had been through this entire war.

Both moaned, as realization hit them, the bond taking form and solidifying. The could have ended the war, by simply telling each other about their love for each other. It should have ended, yet fate had been a cruel mistress to them both.

Prime pushed back all the fear, and smoothed through the scars that plagued his lover and soon-to-be mate, replacing it all with love, affection, and adoration.

The two kiss, Prime moving deep into his mate faster and harder.

A shot of lust shot through the two, and it was soon followed by intense overload from the spark merge and interface. Prime arched, and Megatron pulled his lover closer, feeling warmth filling his port, and their connected spark cringing in pleasure.

And then, both mech's collapsed to the berth, recharge taking the two mechs immediately.

Their spark pulsed in unison, and then slowly disconnected, and returned to their chambers, and their casings closed. But the bond was now complete.

And as the two lied there, neither knew that the new bond and interfacing had created a growing life now residing in the silver mech's spark chamber.

And his processor ache was gone.

...

Review please!


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57, YAAAAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing

...

Chapter 57

...

Megatron woke up when he felt a small wave of affection hitting him.

He snapped up, optics wide for a moment, before he sighed in relief and slight annoyance when he realized he was all alone. He turned and got off the berth, his wings twitching slightly. He rested his hands on his knees, as memories of earlier hit him. His spark gave a gentle beat of contentment.

They'd done it. He and Optimus had bonded. Any doubts he had had earlier seemed to have evaporated, and were replaced with a strange, tranquil affection towards his mech. They were together now. No turning back….

He smiled, shaking his helm, as he felt more bursts of affection fill the new bond from Optimus.

The silver mech placed a hand over his chest plates, before he sent love, joy and slight amusement over the bond back to Prime.

_What is so funny?_ Optimus asked him through the bond.

Megatron smiled, _Nothing. Just that, I feel like a sparkling on the Day of Vitalia who got his favorite energon goodies._

He felt Optimus' joy at hearing that, before the silver mech stood up.

He then asked over their bond, _Where are you anyway, Prime?_

_I'm scouting an energon deposit, and I'm out of range of communication, excluding the bond,_ Optimus answered.

The silver mech nodded, before he stood up, and exited the room, _Will I see you later, love?_

_Hmm, let me think. Hmm….of course!_

Megatron laughed out loud, as he made his way towards the med. bay.

…..

Soundwave lied down next to his older brother, as Ratchet prepared to examine his abdomen, and see how his unborn sparklings were doing. He felt his older brother taking his thing, long fingers in his claw like ones, reassuring him, by caressing his fingers gently, in comfort.

Knockout stood on his other side, and kissed his free hand. Soundwave mewled softly, lifting Knockout's hand and nuzzling it lovingly against his cheek.

He flinched slightly, as the cold gel was applied to his abdomen, and then watched as Ratchet placed a small device of his abdomen. He watched with wide optics, as the medic moved the device over his gestation chamber, and looked to the screen behind the pregnant mech.

Ratchet's optics raised and seemed to hide under his helm. Knockout's jaw seemed to have unhinged, as it hung open in shock.

"Well…this is interesting," Starscream muttered, his own optics glued to the sight of the little sparks on the monitor, beating in contentment.

Soundwave tilted his helm back slightly, to look, and he felt his spark stop.

Five. There were five little sparks showing up on the monitor.

Under his mask, Soundwave's left optic twitched.

He was carrying FIVE sparklings?

There was a long, awkward moment of quietness, as the three mechs waited for the carrier of the five little ones to respond.

Then, he gave a long metallic sigh, and then he threw his arms in the air in a "whatever" fashion, before slumping in his seat. Right then, the med. bay doors opened, and in came Megatron.

Starscream turned to face their leader with a sneer, "Well, look who decided to—HOLY SLAG! What happened to your optics?"

Soundwave looked at his leader, and his own optics widened behind their mask as he looked at his leader. Instead of the usually pit fire red optics, with amber ringed pupils, Megatron's optics were a soft indigo, with quiet silver pupils. The silver mech blinked in surprise, before looking at Ratchet, baffled.

"By the Allspark…." Ratchet whispered, just as shocked as the others in his med. bay.

Megatron walked towards a Soundwave's screen, and squinted to see his reflection in its black surface. His optics widened.

"Oh my Primus…..my optics are…."

"They've returned to their original color…" Ratchet whispered.

The silver mech gave a quick smile, but he was still too in awe to really pay attention. His optics weren't red anymore. They were back to their old color. His optics had been red for so long, he's almost forgotten that they were a different color before he was initiated into the Decepticons.

If it wasn't for the scars, he might have looked a lot like his old self again, before the war even started.

"Heh, well I'll be a Hellhound's pup….." he laughed, like he had heard the funniest thing in the world.

Ratchet stared at his adopted creation, before his optics narrowed at him. He tapped Megatron on the shoulder, making the silver mech looked over at him, tilting his helm, with a happy, crooked grin. He hadn't seen Megatron like this for years, and it was a bit of a shock to see him like this, when he was not with Optimus. What could possibly….?

The medic sighed, when realization hit.

"You bonded with prime, haven't you?" he muttered, reaching up to rub the spot between his optic ridges.

Megatron smirked, "Guilty, as charged."

…..

Little Kitten was lying down in a warm spot, where sunlight was able to poke through a small crack and on to the floor. She laid there, purring and mewling softly, from her parents quarters. Her brother and her friend, Maximum, were deep in recharge on the berth, Blockade, suckling his little thumb, and Maximum snoring softly in his sleep.

Primus, this was an interesting new world to them.

And so far, it proved to be wonderful and good. They were with their creators, and they were loved by them.

The little femme purred a little more quietly, before going into recharge completely.

….

Optimus returned to base three hours later, driving through, and humming to himself. He stopped and transformed.

He jumped slightly, when he heard a screech from the med. bay. He immediately bolted inside.

The sight that greeted him made him blush slightly.

"Starscream, have you blown a processing circuit?"

"I must clean you before I even think about letting my sparklings into this world!"

"You don't control when they come into the world, and you-NNNNNGH! PRIMUS DAM IT STARSCREAM GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

Prime stared with wide optics, as Starscream, with an old, worn out cleaning rag, was scrubbing into Megatron's armor, the silver mech squirming to get free of the insane seeker's grasp. Optimus snorted, and sent his amusement over the newly established bond between him and Megatron.

His mate looked up, his optics narrowed.

_Prime! Help me now, or Primus forbid…..!_

Optimus smiled, and sent loved back to his mate, _I'm on it lovely._

The prime picked up the seeker, who screeched at the indignity of being picked up. Megatron, when he was sure he was free, scrambled to his feet, and zoomed to the other side of the med. bay. His optics were widen, and he pointed at the seeker.

"I need to get a restraining order for him!" Megatron snapped, looking a bit flustered.

Starscream shrieked, and proceeded to thrash, "CLEAN! I WANT THIS MECH SPARKLING CLEAN, BEFORE MY TWINS ARRIVED!"

Prime raised a questioning optic ridge at Megatron.

_Has he always been this….eh….eccentric?_, Optimus asked through the bond.

Megatron gave him a deadpanned look, _He's always been….flamboyant. Honestly, I think he suffers from what humans call "OCD"._

Prime laughed over the bond, as the seeker continued to attempt to break free of him. Then Optimus gaped slightly at the sight of Megatron's optics.

_You're optics…._

_I know Optimus…..I know,_ Megatron immediately replied.

...

Maximum stumbled down the hall on his two little pedes, giggled, as he moved along.

He felt different walking on his little pedes, but he really didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he was moving, and giving his arms a rest. In his hands were some paints that Barricade had gotten him, Kitten and Blockade to use.

Maxi had been able to wander away from the group, smiling, as he looked for a clean place to use the paints. The walls were clean, and he giggled softly, as he found a wall to use them on. He took a light blue paint, unclipped it and then began getting to work.

...

Oh, Maxi you naughty little sparkling, you!

Review please!


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58! EEEEE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing (for real this time)

...

Chapter 58

...

"MAXIMUM!"

The sparkling jumped when his mother's voice roared from behind him, making the poor little thing jump and drop his paints. He looked up with a mewl and smile.

His mother looked down at him, arms crossed over his chest plates, as he looked down at his son, optics narrowed, one of his fingers tapping on his arm. Maximum tilted his helm, a bit of green paint streaking his cheek.

He cooed and smiled, reaching up for his mother.

Megatron narrowed his optics, before pointing at the painted wall in front of him.

"What are those?" he said.

Maximum looked back and forth between his mother and his small pictures. He giggled and smiled, clapping his little hands, and his small antennae twitching.

"Mama!" he giggled.

"Uh-huh, sure, yeah, don't you 'Mama' me, you naughty little sparkling…" Megatron reached down and picked up his son, getting paint on his hands.

Maximum mewled, reaching up to touch his mother's face. He left two streaks on his mother's silver cheeks. One was yellow, while the other was red. Megatron looked at his hands that held the little one, covered in different mixes of paint, making a disgusting, ugly purple-brown color.

Crossing his optics, and sighing slightly, Megatron carried Maximum to Prime's quarters where there were private wash racks were. Optimus was on patrol with Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Knockout and Shockwave in a deserted area, where they had picked up a stray energon signal. He wouldn't mind if they used it.

…

Silas watched, as the two giant robots seemed deep in conversation, though he did not know what they were saying to each other. Behind him, was an object, covered by a large tarp, hiding it from the world.

So far, the choice of awakening Jhiaxus appeared to a be a very valuable asset to MECH's personal agenda. In fact, now they had two allies.

The new specimen, Scourge, had taken a while to repair, and it took the mech a bit longer to come out of "stasis", as Jhiaxus had called it. It took three days of non-stop work to get Scourge back to full health.

Their technological knowledge has helped MECH progress a bit ahead of schedule, and so far, they were able to actually build something, and that something was under the tarp. Only Silas had seen it, and the only thing he would say was that it as a metallic masterpiece of weaponry they could have ever been created.

Jhiaxus and Scourge showed extraordinary skills in science and engineering, due to their past experiences.

Silas smirked. Things were starting to go their way, and soon they'd test out their proto-type the moment a Transformer came under radar.

…..

Maximum whined, as his small body was scrubbed by a soft, large sponge. Megatron sat down under a showerhead, and both were sprayed with warm water. The silver mech held Maximum on his lap, and made sure to keep him there, with a firm hand.

The silver mech put the sponge down, before picking up a wet, soapy cloth.

"Mama, no!" he tried to lean away from the cloth aimed to wipe the paint from his face, but it was no use.

Megatron wiped away all traces of paint from his little sparkling's face plates, until they were porcelain white again. He smiled warmly, and chuckled softly, at Maximum's pout. The warm water washed away the soap from the sparkling and the adult's bodies, erasing all and any traces of paint from them. The mech reached up and turned off the wash racks, before grabbing a towel, and then wrapped it around his son, to dry him off. Maximum giggled, as the slight ticklish sensation the towel gave him, as he was dried off.

He snuggled into the warm cloth, hiding his face in it.

The silver mech smirked, before he hummed.

"Oh, now where have you gone Maximum?" He looked around, like he was trying to find his little one, and that he really wasn't there, "Hmm…" he turned around a moment, and he smirked when he heard Maximum snicker slightly.

He pulled back the towel.

"There you are!"

"EEE!"

He rubbed their fore helms together, laughing slightly, before Megatron lifted his son in the air and spun around in the room, making his son laugh harder, before he collapsed back on to the berth, with a laugh.

Maximum rested on his mother's chest plates, and stopped laughing with a content sigh. He listened to his carrier's spark, feeling secure and safe, as he did so, purring softly, and mewling gently. Megatron reached up and rubbed his sparkling's helm, and felt his son's soft intakes slow down, as the little one fell into recharge. He placed a kiss on his helm, before joining his son in a stasis nap, his engine purring as he did so.

….

Breakdown was sitting down, reading data pad, his reading glasses on, and perched on his helm, relaxed, and asleep, was little Blockade, who watched his grandmother as he worked.

The blue mech really couldn't complain about having a sparkling on his helm. After all, his own children had done it when they were sparklings and, though he'll never admit, he missed it a bit actually. Knowing that there was a little, innocent being close to you, brought a strange sense of calm.

He jumped a bit when a large, mammoth black hand landed on his shoulder.

He came face to face with Bulkhead. He blinked in slight bewilderment, before smiling slightly at him.

"…hey…." He said.

"Hey Breaky…." Bulkhead said.

These two hadn't really talked since the small altercation they had when Megatron and Prime were out. And it became more difficult, now that they had new arrivals, and everyone was busy with this and that. Especially when Dreadwing seemed to be a little protective if Breakdown and Barricade lately. The said mech was currently testing something out with Moonracer, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Perceptor.

"Ah!"

Bulkhead chuckled, "And hello to you too Blocky."

Breakdown's smile widened, as Blockade reached for the big, green giant, giggling, as he was picked up by Bulkhead, and then nuzzled him, with a warm, friendly smile.

Blockade touched the large green mech's face plates, studying them with curious optics. He ran his tiny, ebony hands over the chin guard, with a chirp, before he whistled softly. He then leaned forwards, and gave a small kiss to Bulkhead's chin guard, with a giggle.

The green mech blushed, while Breakdown barely held back his snort of amusement, as Blockade then caressed and touched the large mech's face plates, giggling, as Bulkhead turned his helm to gum the little one's finger tips.

"Ah! Hee!" Blockade pulled his hands away and clapped them slightly.

Breakdown smirked, "It seems, my grandkid likes ya Bulk."

"Aw well…" Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm, "I don't know, the sparklings here seem to like everyone, what makes me so special?"

"For one thing, you seem experience," Breakdown pointed out.

Bulkhead snorted, "I had to do a lot of sparkling sitting when I was younger, so what?"

"Well, for starters, the way you handle sparklings are good skills to have if you ever find a bond-mate, and have sparklings," Breakdown answered.

"Breaky, get really who would ever want to bond with a giant, clumsy, ugly hunk of metal like me?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulk, you're not ugly!" Breakdown yelled slightly, "You're kind, sweet, understanding, funny, responsible, hard-working and who wouldn't wanna piece of that fine equipment you pack, eh?" he tapped Bulkhead on the chest plated.

The green mech shuttered his optics, blushing slightly, "Ah…there's a sparkling present, Breaky."

"He doesn't understand what we're even saying, Bulk, I think we're pretty safe," Breakdown crossed his arms over his chest plates, as Bulkhead tilted his helm at him with wide optics.

Did Breakdown really think those things about him? It made his spark beat a little quicker, as it fluttered around in his spark chamber. Blockade looked between the two adults, cooing and chirruping in slight excitement, feeling like something good was about to happen.

Breakdown's hand rested on Bulkhead's chest plate, over the spot he had tapped his finger on. Then he felt a large hand on his waist, and he tilted glasses down to look into Bulkhead's clear, sky blue optics, with his amber ones. Blockade squealed slightly, as he watched Bulkhead lean forwards slowly. The two mechs didn't break optic contact.

Next thing that happened, neither one knew who had done, nor did they really care. Their lips met in a soft merge, of crimson against silver. Breakdown's optics off-lined, and he smoothed his hand up Bulkhead's chest plates to cup his cheek, and trace under the chin guard. He felt the grip on his waist tighten slightly, and he was pulled forwards, and held close to the green mech before him.

Primus, his lips felt good, so warm, welcoming and soft.

They reminded him of Skyquake.

Skyquake….

Breakdown's optic on-lined, as he was brought back to reality, by the thought of his mate, and the soft squeal of delight from Blockade. He blinked a moment, staring at the confused and bewildered Bulkhead.

"What….?"

"I'm sorry, Bulk, could you excuse me?" he took Blockade without another word, and then ran past the green mech.

Bulkhead watched him, and then heaved a sigh, as Breakdown disappeared.

Slag, why was it that whenever he was around Breakdown, and he let his feelings loose the tiniest bit, the blue mech ran away?

….

Megatron's optics snapped on-line. Quickly, but gently, he took Maximum off his chest plates, as a wave of sudden nausea hit his systems. He ran to the nearest waste disposal, and then purged up blue, chunky energon, with a heave.

The smell wafted over his oral and nasal sensors, and he ended up purging again.

He placed hand on his abdomen. He panted his intakes for a moment, before his optics widened, and he felt another, sickening sensation of half-digested energon leaving his systems.

What in primus' name was going on with him? He seemed all fine this morning, and it couldn't have been his hangover, it had ended last night, and he hadn't suffered from any purging them. Maybe, he just got a hold of some bad energon, that's all.

He covered his mouth, with a groan of misery.

This was not how he wanted to spend the rest of his afternoon.

…..

"Cyc….ooh…OH!"

"Come on Galvy…. Don't hold back, let me hear more from you….."

"Cyclonus…..Cyc…..Primus, yes, more….."

Galvatron sobbed out in pleasure, he felt his mate moving in and out of him, at a hard, pleasurable pace. Gently, his mate was leaning down to kiss at his face, neck, and chest plates, holding his hands in his larger ones.

The two had gotten a little frisky, and decided to go into a storage closet to take care of some business.

"Cyc…Cyc…." He whimpered, his legs clamped hard around Cyclonus' waist, as he felt pleasure fill his entire being from Cyc's large mech hood going in and out of the moist opening of Galvatron.

He was close, so very close. He dragged his claws over Cyc's back, feeling him tense under his fingers.

"Galvy….oh Galvy, I love you…." he whispered.

Galvatron panted slightly, before answering, "Love you too…."

His mate smirked, before slamming his lips over Galvatron's, before both of them overloaded, Cyclonus swallowing and muffling his mate's scream of abandonment. He groaned, as he released inside of Galvatron's body.

Both went limp, leaning against each other, panting to cool their systems.

….

"Ah want one."

Prowl looked up from the data pad he was reading and looked at his mate Jazz, who was lying on the berth, looking off into space.

"Beg your pardon?" Prowl said gently.

"A sparklin'. Ah wanna sparklin' Prowler," Jazz said softly.

Prowl sighed, reaching up to rub between his optics, "Jazz, we've already had this talk. We are in the middle of a war."

"But why do Oppy and Megsy get ta have a sparklin', then and we can't? Besides, I think the war ended a while ago, the moment those two got together," Jazz pouted, crossing his arms over his chest plates, and pouting at his mate.

The white, black and silver sighed, "I would love to have a sparkling with you Jazz, but now's still not a good time. And just because Megatron and Optimus had a sparkling, does not mean the war is technically over."

Jazz whined slightly, before he crossed his arms over his chest plates. He was thinking over what Prowl said really.

He was right, like always, and sometimes, Jazz really hated it when he was right. He perked slightly though, when an idea hit him. He looked at Prowl, with a devilish grin, that made the poor Praxian move uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why don't we have a little accident, hmm?" Jazz purred.

Prowl stared at his mate, looking right into his visor, before growling in defeat, "Prime is never going to buy this one…" he muttered. He yelled when he was suddenly yanked forwards, and on to the berth, and was being kissed hungrily by his mate.

He was in no position to refuse Jazz, anyway.

...

Oh dear, poor Prowler.

Review please!


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59! OMG, guys I am so sorry for taking so long, I was busy all ay yesterday. I am such a terrible author to my wonderful fans! BAD ME! (slaps self in the face)

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interfacing (for real this time)

...

Chapter 59

...

Starscream turned, grumbling, as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep, so his wings wouldn't bend, and he wouldn't risk harm for his unborn sparklings.

He sighed, blowing some air from his vents, as he found a somewhat tolerable position on his side, wings folded back. The med. bay around him was now sparkling clean, and now all he had to do was keep it that way until his son and daughter came in the world.

Megatron had said they would bridge Dirge to the base on the week his sparklings would be due, so that he wouldn't miss the birth.

The thing is though, Starscream wanted him right_ now_.

For the past month, his hormones have gone crazier than ever, form lack of flying and lack of interfacing. Flying he could somewhat understand, but he was ready to murder Obsidian for keeping his mate on the nemesis! Dirge maybe his brother, but slaggit all, Starscream's self-control was on the verge of snapping, and if it did snap, it would end with him activating the space bridge, going on to the Nemesis, and then dragging Dirge's aft back to the Autobot base, Obsidian or no Obsidian!

The seeker growled, wings flickering slightly, and he grumbled slightly in agitation.

When Dirge got here, he better be prepared, because Starscream was not letting him out of the med. bay until he was fully satiated.

...

Dirge walked back and forth. He could feel Starscream's frustration through the bond, and he really wanted to be there with him, feeling guilty for not going, and a but made at Obsidian for not letting him go.

And when Star was frustrated, Dirge was quick to follow.

And when that happened, there were a lot of dead Vehicons lying around.

Luckily though, they steered clear.

Obsidian sat at the computer console, working the controls, his hands and fingers quick and nimble, as he worked. He could almost feel the heat of Dirge's glares against his back, and he felt a little guilty for not letting his brother go to the Autobot base until the week the birth. But only a little.

Suddenly, a small blip appeared on the screen.

"A Decepticon distress signal?" Obsidian whispered aloud.

Dirge raised an optic ridge at the screen. What could possibly….?

Airachnid came in, "Obsidian did you….?" she stopped when she saw the signal also.

It blipped a sinister red on the screen. The three Decepticons looked at each other, as if trying to come up with a plan of action. Or if they should call Megatron and inform him.

Obsidian rubbed his chin, humming, before he typed away at the console again, and then activated an open comm. to the location.

"This is the Decepticon warship Nemesis. We have detected your distress signal, are you in need of assistance?" Obsidian said.

Dirge and Airachnid blinked in surprise. Obsidian had contacted the down Decepticon, without informing their leader? They believed he would've done that, since he was very loyal to said leader.

"Uh, Sid….?"

Obsidian looked back with a slight glare, that could have burned through the ship's thick purple walls. He hated that when he sometimes made a decision, that his brothers, mother or the Vehicons begin to question it.

"You…..you sure contacting this guy or these guys is a good idea?" Dirge asked, cautiously, "What if it's a…a trick?"

"I've looked over the signal a few times, and it's come up as pure Decepticon. Even humans can't duplicate that perfectly," Obsidian answered, before turning his attention back to the monitor.

"Nemesis…..please….send a bridge to our location….we are heavily damaged…." Came a raspy, sickly voice. It sent chills up all three of the cons spines.

Obsidian nodded, "Sending Ground Bridge now."

"Sid!"

"What? Autobot or Decepticon, those guys need help obviously," Obsidian snapped, before he activated the ground bridge to the location.

Airachnid narrowed her optics. She did not like this. She did not like it one bit.

…

Optimus jumped slight, then groaned when he heard the sound of vomiting from beside him. He was starting to get worried, and slightly exhausted over this.

A week has gone by. A slagging, damn WEEK, and Megatron still hasn't stopped purging his tanks!

Since the purging started though, Megatron had moved in with him, along with Maximum. The little mechling was currently asleep in the small crib that they had installed in the berth room where Optimus and Megatron slept, so he was close by, should they need him.

Of course, Knockout, at the moment, was building a baby monitor to keep track of the sparkling, so they could move him into another room, so his parents could have….alone time.

The silver mech coughed, panting a moment, before he groan, and let his helm fall back on the berth. Optimus sent a wave of comfort to his mate, feeling his silver mech's misery, and embarrassment. He wiped the half-processed energon from his lips, and spat any remaining fluids in his mouth in to the mast disposal pail he and Optimus had put beside him, on his side of the berth.

Ratchet had told them it was probably a virus, or bad energon, and to keep him on strict bed rest. But here's the kick: Megatron wasn't sick, and his systems felt perfectly fine, and after a scan, everyone knew they were.

"Primus hates me….I don't care what you say, he slagging does…." Megatron groaned out.

Optimus reached out and rubbed his mate's wings, "Sweetspark, you might want another check-up from Ratchet, for him to scan your systems."

The silver mech cast him a glare, before hissing, "We already have scanned them and I'm fine!"

"I meant all your systems, not your tanks," Optimus answered, "And I told you not to drink all that energon before bed."

Megatron blinked before growling, and then turning over onto his side, "I was hungry, and my systems needed the energy…."

"Excuses…"

"Oh shut up Optimus…"

Prime laughed softly, before wrapping his arms around his mate, "I love you….."

"Next time I'll purge on you," Megatron growled, "Then maybe you'll get infect, and be in the same predicament as me."

Optimus chuckled, despite the threat of being purged on, and kissed Megatron's helm, purring softly.

The silver mech rolled his optics, looking away. Then his optics widened, and he pushed Optimus away, before turning over to purge again into the waste basket. Prime's smile disappeared, and he smacked his fore-helm. This was just not his night, was it?

….

Obsidian, Dirge, Airachnid and some Eradicons stood before the open space bridge, awaiting the arrival of the injured cons. They were taking a little while, but then, if they were injured then it must be severe.

Airachnid's appendages were flinching slightly, as she and the mechs waited for the new arrivals. Her purple optics were narrowed, and she hummed negatively..

Dirge had his arms crossed over his chest plates, tapping his fingers on his arm, his expression cold and slightly angry. Obsidian waited in front of them, hands behind his back.

Then, two figures appeared from inside the bridge. Dirge narrowed his optics in a studious look, trying to see if he could recognize him.

Obsidian stepped forwards unclasping his hands, and reaching out his hand, as a sign of good will, "Welcome Decepticons to the Nemesis, I am Obsidian…."

Then Dirge's optics widened slightly, and he reached to his brother.

"Sid…!"

CLANG!

Airachnid's optic widened beyond their limits in unadulterated surprise. Obsidian froze, and stared at the mech before him, whose claws were embedded in his side. The Vehicons were shot down by the other mech.

Obsidian let out a grunt, as the mech removed his claws, with a purr. He stumbled back into his brother, with a cough.

"Thank you so very much, little con. Now…." He lifted his other claw, to deal another blow.

Airachnid acted quickly, shooting webbing at his hand, and pinning it to the wall.

The second mech fired at her, but she was too quick. Dirge's right hand transformed into a blaster, his free one holding his injured brother to his chest plates. He aimed and fired at him. The mech dodged it, and came at the large seeker. He slashed his face plates. Dirge roared, as he was sent flying, with Obsidian held to him, across the hall. Airachnid hissed, before jumping up, and with the twirling grace of a dancer, she slashed the mech who had attacked Dirge in the chest plates. She didn't stab, but it staggered him long enough for her to get Dirge to his pedes, and help him carry Obsidian towards the control room.

"Grrr! Scourge, get them!" Jhiaxus roared.

Scourge smirked, "With pleasure…." He ran after the trio.

…

Dirge placed his brother on his shoulders, as he and Airachnid entered the control room.

"Dirge, put me down!" Obsidian snapped, wincing slightly in pain.

He may be injured, but Obsidian still had his dignity, and he hated looked weak, be they family or otherwise.

"You sure? Can you transform?" Airachnid asked, as she began working the controls of the lift they normally used to collect energon, or supplies, but it was now needed for them to get off the ship. She turned with a bit of concern for the injured mech, but it showed only for a second.

Obsidian growled, "I am not the son the Skyquake through CNA alone!"

He pushed himself off Dirge's shoulders, before he stood, clutching his injured side. Dirge placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, as the lift was activated. He wanted to make sure his older brother wouldn't get too crazy.

"Injured first…" Airachnid said, pushing Obsidian forwards.

He flinched, before looking down the lift. They were very, very far away from the ground, and if Obsidian didn't transform, then he would become the first ever Cybertronian pancake. He took in a deep intake, before he jumped through.

He transformed, with a loud yell of pain, "SCRAP THAT HURTS!"

Dirge rolled his optics before he looked to Airachnid.

"HAH! There you are, my little trophies!"

Both jumped and turned to Scourge. The mech smirked, before raising his blasters. Airachnid reacted by fire her webbing, and she was able to knock the blaster from his hand. Scourge grimaced before he went to try and retrieve his blaster.

Airachnid patted Dirge's shoulder, motioning him towards the open lift, "Go, I'll take care of him."

Dirge blinked, before he began to protest, "But…"

"You're brother needs you more than I do, now go, you have a pregnant mate to get to…" She smirked, as Dirge gave her a quick dumbstruck look.

Then he nodded, in grim understanding, before he turned, jumped and transformed after his brother.

Airachnid prepared her installed blasters, going into hunter mode. She smirked as Scourge pulled his weapon free, and fell back against a computer console.

"This should be fun…" she murmured to herself.

Then, she lashed out at him.

…

Megatron entered the med, bay, a hand on his abdomen. Optimus walked next to him, carrying little Maximum, who was mewling and purring, as he played with his bunny, waggling the toy's ears, with soft giggled.

Prime smirked, before kissing his son's helm. Megatron, miserable as ever, climbed on to the med. berth, as Ratchet prepared his scanner.

"So, you haven't stopped purging, eh?" Ratchet asked.

Megatron narrowed his optics, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"And you're saying his other systems were fine, including his tanks?" Ratchet asked, eyeing Optimus suspiciously.

"Yes. At least, what Knockout told us," Optimus answered.

Ratchet rolled his optics, before he smacked his forehead, "all right, let's see what's going on in here…" he lifted his arm, and then scanned over the mech.

Megatron lied there, tapping his fingers against his chest plating, and grumbling softly. Then, he eyed Maximums when he son squealed, and snuggled his bunny, before waving at his mama. Megatron smiled, despite how nauseous he felt, before giving a small wave back. He winced, when Ratchet smacked his hand.

"Don't move," he said firmly.

Megatron stuck his glossa out at Ratchet, making Maximum giggle.

There was a sudden beep, when Ratchet went over Megatron's abdomen. His blue optics widened, before he looked at Optimus, then Megatron. Then he scanned it again.

And again. And again.

After about thirteen scans, it call came to the same result. Ratchet snapped his helm in Prime's direction, before lifting up a finger to point at Prime.

"You…" he hissed.

Optimus backed away, uneasy by Ratchet's angry look.

"YOU NO GOOD PRIMES AN YOUR FRAGGING LIBIDOS! EXPLIAN TO ME WHY MEGATRON HAS TWINS IN HIS GESTATION CHAMBER!"

Megatron snapped up, his optics wide, "I WHAT?"

Optimus' left optic twitched, as he stared between Ratchet and Megatron, as if lost in what he had just heard. Ratchet looked ready to murder him, while Megatron looked on the verge of crashing.

CLANK!

Scratch that last part.

...

Cliffy, OOOOH!

Review please!


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60, oh and did anyone see "Triage"? When Soundwave beat Wheeljack, i was like "in the words of Optimus' Girl 'I did NOT see that coming!'"

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me.

...

Chapter 60

...

Soundwave woke up with a start, immediately snapping up into a sitting position, his tentacles out for attack, and he looked around frantically for a moment. His transmission link had gone off, and he growled in both relief, slight annoyance and embarrassment.

He scanned to see who exactly he was talking to, and Dirge's comm. link came up.

"Soundwave, do you read? This is Dirge, the Nemesis has been taken over, repeat, the Nemesis has been taken over, and we need medic care immediately, Obsidian is down! Repeat, Obsidian is DOWN!"

Soundwave blinked behind his mask, before full set one panic got him. He zoomed out of the berth and headed straight for the med. bay where Megatron was last seen.

…..

Airachnid hissed, as she jumped back, dodging the mech's blast. She aimed and strike, but was stopped by strong arms blocking her appendages, as they fought. Scourge smirked, at the spider femme's frustration.

Well, maybe if she'd known how many encounters he's had with her kind, she would know better than to attack him. After spending years seeing Tarantulas and Crystal Widow fight, he learned how they moved, how they planned, and how they calculated their next blow.

This femme was no different.

Airachnid growled in anger, before she punched the mech in the face plates. She smirked, as she finally got a blow in. But it was shortly replaced by a snarl, when Scourge shook his helm, and then he laughed, wiping the blood from his lip.

"I gotta admit little femme, you're a lot more feisty then the other two I captured once!" He laughed.

Airachnid stiffened. Other two? What other two?

"Oh, didn't you know? I once had two spider-bots just like you. Beautiful creatures, especially the one with venom barbs. Nice in the berth. I had a mech and a femme. Do you know them? Let's see, the mech was named Tarantulas," Scourge smirked when he saw the way her body tense, "And the femme, the venomous one I told you about, was Crystal Widow."

Time stopped, when that name fell from Scourge's lips, and then went to Airachnid's audios. The femme's optics widened in unbridled rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" she moved forwards, ready to claw his optics out.

She'd kill him. Oh she would KILL him!

TSSEEEEEEW!

She screeched in pain, as she was sent flying into the wall. She immediately went into stasis, but not before seeing Jhiaxus' twisted grin.

….

The space bridge opened.

Ratchet stood there, waiting, his optics wide with slight fear, and biting his bottom lip in anxiety. Megatron was still resting in the med. bay, after fainting, but Optimus was there holding Maximum. He refused to make eye contact with the medic, knowing he was still royally fragged off at him.

Barricade and Breakdown stood there, the former holding Kitten and Blockade in his arms. The mech holding his children had an unusual expression of seriousness, not the usual excited squealing nor eccentric grin many were used to seeing on his face plates. Breakdown put a hand on his son's shoulder.

Starscream stood there also, rubbing his swollen abdomen, and biting one of his knuckles, as he waited for his mate. He hope to primus Dirge was alright.

And then they saw them.

Dirge came through first. Starscream gasped at the three scars going over his mate's optic and the corner of his lip. And in his arms was Obsidian, who clutched his side, biting his lips, and trying to keep himself from crying. Ratchet walked forwards.

"Sid…" he took his bond-mate into his arms, feeling him wince, then whimper, as he was bleeding a lot of energon. Ratchet immediately took him into the med. bay, followed by Barricade and Breakdown. Barricade placed his son and daughter in Optimus' arms, leaving the Prime a bit….baffled.

"Dirge!" Starscream ran forwards, and hugged his mate around his neck, kissing him.

The reaction was immediate: The larger seeker wrapped an arm around Starscream's waist, and cradled his helm in his free hand. He felt Starscream caress the scars on his cheek, and then reached up to take his mate's servo in his.

"I missed you…" Starscream whimpered.

"Shh….It's all right now….I'm here Star…My shining star…." He whispered, and kissed his mate's helm, before rubbing his abdomen.

Starscream curled into his bond-mate, loving the feel of being so close to his spark.

He felt the waves of love, adoration and relief from Dirge, through their bond. He was kissed on the helm gently, before he was nuzzled softly.

Optimus looked away, and covered Maximum, Blockade and Kitten's optics from the explicit kissing, before he turned and walked away.

"Dada! No see!" Maximum whined.

"And I am keeping it that way…" Prime muttered.

….

Soundwave sat down in his quarters, his knees pulled up to his chest plates. He felt five little sparks beating through the creator and creation bond that was forming.

Knockout was out getting some supplies at the moment, and Arcee was busy patrolling with Firestar and Bumblebee.

Arcee….

Ever since the femme's sister and Firestar came along, she's been busy, and didn't have time to visit Soundwave and Knockout anymore. Actually, no, Knockout has been busy hanging out with Breakdown, Arcee and those femmes, a little social butterfly.

Soundwave sighed, softly.

He felt a little….neglected.

Like, they were there when Soundwave got his check-ups on them, and all, but…but they didn't seem to have time for him, really.

Wave stood up, a hand over his abdomen, before he walked out of his quarters.

"Oomph!" He grunted, when he ran into someone.

He looked up and blinked when he came optics-to optic with Shockwave. The Cyclops blinked down at Soundwave, before his optic softened somewhat.

"Hello Soundwave, I was just coming down to see you," he said.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask, before snapping it back to smile at him.

Shockwave. His cousin, and his best friend. He could talk to this mech about anything, and Shockwave never lied to him, except once, but that was when they were sparklings.

"May I come in, dear cousin?" he said, his antennae flicking back, in his own way of smiling.

Soundwave nodded. He'd been feeling so lonely lately, and having some company was really nice. He pulled his cousin in, with a cute smile, giggling slightly, like a youngling.

He and Shockwave sat on the berth. They hadn't talked in a long, long time, and it felt good having him back around. Although Starscream wasn't too happy about it since, he thought Shockwave was snitch.

"So, I heard about the sparklings, and I think a congratulations are in order—" Shockwave stopped at the slight cringe Soundwave gave, "—or not."

Soundwave bit his bottom lip, "Soundwave: unsure."

The large mech stared at him, before placing a hand over his, "Talk to me Sounders."

"Soundwave: feels neglected. Knockout and Arcee: seem too busy to pay any attention to me. Soundwave: Feels lonely all the time," he explained to his cousin, as best he could with his speech impairment.

Shockwave placed a hand on his cousin's shoulders. He only shows emotions to two people: his bond-mate, Tarantulas, and his cousin and best friend, Soundwave. And right now he was worried about his carrying cousin, and a little angry at Knockout and the Autobot femme.

How long has Soundwave been feeling like this?

Soundwave's face tilted upwards, and Shockwave tapped him playfully on the helm, like when they were little ones.

"You need to tell your mate and Arcee how you're feeling, dear cousin," he said.

"Soundwave: tried many time. Problem: either don't listen, or caught up in other stuff," Soundwave answered, crossing his arms over his chest plates, "Soundwave: scared and lonely…Needs: have not been met."

Shockwave narrowed his optic in annoyance, and slight anger. He never really did like the sports car, but he did make Soundwave happy. That is until now.

Shockwave nuzzled his cousin's neck, "I'll talk to Knockout and Arcee okay?"

"Help: much appreciated," Soundwave answered.

...

Knockout, RUN AWAY!

Review please!


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61. OH YEAH, GET DOWN NOW, LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! (clears throat) Ahem, you did not just read that, understood?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: interface

...

Chapter 61

...

Megatron sat on the berth in his and Optimus' quarters, a hand over his abdomen. He was staring off into space.

After being patched up by Ratchet, Obsidian had told Megatron that the Nemesis has been taken over by two rogues. Dirge was unable to tell the silver mech, because Starscream needed his undivided attention at that moment in time.

He was pregnant. Primus, forsaken, Megatron could not believe, he was pregnant. AGAIN! And with twins, no less! Well, on the bright side, Ratchet was able to give him some medication to stop him from purging anymore. He placed a hand over his abdomen, sighing softly.

The door opened and in came Optimus.

Megatron turned to his mate smiling. His smile was wiped clean off, as he sat up, a blush going over his face plates.

Prime stood there, all polished and waxed…and with leather over where his cod-piece was supposed to be. Megatron opened his mouth, and a small choking noise came out instead.

Optimus had an uncharacteristic, seductive smirk that would have left Megatron weak at the knees if he had been standing. He was shaking though, as arousal spread from his silver thighs, to his legs, and up his spine. He blinked as Prime walked forwards, swaying his hips in a very erotic way.

"I let Maximum stay with Barricade for the night…." He climbed on to the berth on all fours, purring, as he loomed over his mate's body, "that just leaves you and I for the night."

Megatron blushed, "Eh…meh…and h-how would you suggest w-we spend the night, hmm?"

Optimus purred, placing his hands on either side of Megatron's helm, "I have….a few ideas."

The silver mech purred, smirking, "Why don't you…ahem….show me then?"

Next thing either one knew, they were a tangle of limbs in about two minutes flat.

….

Shockwave stomped through the corridor, his antennae raised, as he made his way towards Knockout and Arcee. He placed both servos on their shoulders, making both of them wince, then look up at him.

Firestar, Moonracer and Breakdown tensed slightly.

Knockout's optics widened in slight fear. Despite his expressionless face plates, Knockout knew that when Shockwave goes up to one or two bots directly, you did something to piss him off.

And only three things pissed him off: making him look like an idiot, hurting his bond-mate, Tarantulas and hurting his cousin and best friend Soundwave.

Seein as the two formers weren't a problem, that only left the latter.

Knockout yelled when he was yanked to come face plates to face plate with Shockwave, who glared at him with that one optics.

"You…" he yanked up Arcee, who yelped at the suddenness, "and the femme have ten seconds to explain why Soundwave feels neglected, and lonely."

"Wh-what?" Knockout stared at Shockwave…well….shock.

The on-opticked mech glared at him, "You mean you didn't noticed? Figures…."

"I…you….Sounders….why hasn't he said anything?" Knockout squawked.

"….Are you really that dense?"

Arcee looked between Knockout and Shockwave, true concern etched in her face plates, "Why does Soundwave feel neglected?"

"Because he has five sparklings on the way, you and/or Knockout could be the sires and he is not having his needs met to full satisfaction!" Shockwave snarled, "And I think you know what needs I mean, Knockout. What, are you not getting up lately?"

The red mech blinked, before he glared and growled, "No one insults how I perform!

"Then GET into Soundwave's quarters, and SHOW him how good you are!" Shockwave shoved Knockout down the corridor.

The sports car blinked, "B-but, I'm right in the middle of…." He squeaked when Shockwave pointed a threatening claw over Knockout's paint.

"Don't make me pull a Starscream," he said, "Your mate needs you. MOVE!"

Knockout zoomed out of there immediately. Arcee blinked, and stared after him.

"What exactly did Starscream do, that makes him so scared?" she asked, quirking an optic ridge. Shockwave lowered her to the floor.

"Well, little femme…."

…

Bumblebee buzzed to his little brother, Maximum, who lied down, curled up on his side, and snuggling with Kitten and Blockade with mewls and coos, in the crib that was stationed beside Barricade and Bee's berth.

Barricade was currently out with Skywarp, causing mischief, leaving Bee to watched the little ones. Not that he minded.

They were really quite adorable.

…..

Soundwave was lying down on the berth, reading a data pad with information on mechs who gave birth to multiple sparklings for their first time carrying. From what he's gathered, they were exceedingly rare. He had just taken a shower, and was nice and shiny clean, after trying that new polish Starscream had gotten him. And he had his mask off, revealing his ace plates.

He sighed. The mech really found the information a bit boring, but what else could he do, when his bond-mate was too busy being a social butterfly?

He jumped when the door slammed open, and then stared at said bond-mate.

Knockout stared at him, with wide optics, looking slightly out of breath.

_Primus,_ was the only thought to breach the racer's helm, at the sight of his beautiful bond-mate, lying there before him, all nice and shiny in the lamp light, and his cat like optics looking straight at him, aquiline optic ridges raised slightly.

"So….I hear you needed some attention?" he said, with a purr, running his hands over his waist and hips.

Soundwave never felt his face plates heat up so much in his existence.

…..

Bulkhead hummed, as he headed down to Prime's quarters, with some data pads Ratchet had asked him to bring. He took a sneak peek at the data pads: nothing but field reports, and whatnot.

He gave a light knock to Optimus' door. He heard a muffled noise, and he took it as a "yes , come in".

The green mech opened the door. And he immediately wished he hadn't.

There, on the berth, was Megatron straddling Optimus' waist….and he was riding him, fast and hard, letting out soft moans and cries, as Optimus grabbed his hips, and held him there. There was something on the berth, black and…a bit dirty with what looked like trans-fluid.

Bulkhead blushed, but remained unnoticed by the couple.

"Prime….Priiiiiiiime!" Megatron moaned, bucking his hips, as Optimus grunted, and began going harder.

Bulkhead dropped the data pads, and he zoomed out of there, as fast as his thick legs would take him. There were some things Bulkhead did no need to see, and that was one of them, and it had made its way to the top of his list of things to avoid at all cost.

He cringed, when he heard Megatron screech in completion, just at the green giant closed the door, and zoomed down the hallway.

When he turned a corner, he rubbed at his poor, now scarred optics.

And then ran right into Wheeljack. The white, red and green mech yelled in surprise, almost tripping. Then, he steadied himself by pressing his hands to Bulkhead's chest plates.

"Bulk, what…?" He then say the horrified look on his comrade's face. One he saw once before when Bulkhead caught Breakdown and Skyquake going at it. He slumped, "You caught someone interfacing again, didn't you?"

Bulkhead nodded, before he fainted. Right on top of Wheeljack, who yelled in shock.

"BULK!" he yelled, as he was pinned to the floor.

…..

Galvatron walked down the corridor, and to the med. bay. He stopped when he saw Ratchet sitting there, beside a recharging Obsidian, who had a large patch on his side, covering up the stab wounds. He took in soft intakes, soft and shallow.

Ratchet was giving the young mech a look of complete worry, relief and longing, as he held the slightly smaller, sharper hand in his thicker, larger black ones. He rubbed the fingertips, devotion shining in his blue optics.

The violet mech smiled, before closing the med. bay door. Ratchet looked up, and then glared at Galvatron, who simply rolled his optics.

"What are you doing in the med. bay?" Ratchet said stiffly.

The purple mech shrugged, "Do I need a reason to come visit you? After all, you and I share quite the history. Wouldn't you say old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine. You lost that title, when you joined the Decepticons," Ratchet growled.

Galvatron slammed one of his hands on the berth, and gave the medic a serious glare of pure rage, his fangs bared, "Like you're one to talk. You took my chance to raise my baby from me, when Sentinel prime's guard attacked Vos and Kaon. You could have dissuaded him, like I asked you to, but instead, you were too busy whoring yourself to his mate to give a slag."

"I told you a hundred times Galvatron, I was unable to make it in time by the time Scourge lied to Sentinel about Vos and Kaon planning to wage war on Iacon," Ratchet gritted out, "And what happened between me and Sentinel's mate, Nightsong, ended that day, when Sentinel destroyed Vos and Kaon, with the help of Scourge."

"But still….you could have spared hundreds, no THOUSANDS of innocent lives! Do you know how much suffering my people, be they Vosian or Kaonite, went through when our cities were destroyed? Sparklings lost carriers and sires, creators lost sons and daughters, femmes and mechs energon blood stained the streets throughout the cities! You could have spoken to Sentinel's mate, who would have stopped him and saved use all from this war, but instead you were too cowardly to say a word."

Ratchet tensed, placing Obsidian's hand by his side, before glaring at Galvatron, "You know what Galvatron? When the guards brought Megatron into my med. bay for the first time, I knew whose sparkling he was, without comparing yours and his CNA. And guess what? I loved him. He became my son, my baby, and I raised him to the best of my abilities in the ways of Iacon, because I loved him and he reminded me of you and Cyclonus, of the friendship we used to share, until you cut me off!"

The violet groundling's optics widened slightly, "You knew. You knew he was mine and, you didn't even try to find me!"

"You cut me off, you wanted nothing to do with me!"

"I was bust searching for my son in the rubble of Vos! I thought for eons he was dead, until I saw him first as Straxus' mate, and then watched as he was molded into the Decepticon's Leader! Do you know how hard it was for me to stand by and watched how Sentinel and Straxus turned my own child into a monster? AND TO TOP IT OFF, my son was in love with Sentinel's son, Nightsong's son, a mech who was the son of a bastard!"

SMACK!

Galvatron blinked, at the sharp pain in his cheek. He stared at the wall, not looking at Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed his chin and then made him look him in the optics. Ratchet glared hard enough to make Galvatron wince.

"Don't ever insult Optimus in front of me, do you understand me? At one point, I was your best friend. We did everything together, you helped me with my funds at Medical school, and looked out for me where politics were concerned. You and Cyc meant everything to me…" Ratchet had tears brimming at the edge of his angry optics, "Now….I can't even look at you, and wonder what the slag happened to you, what caused you to become such a terrible, bitter mech, that had replaced my friend."

He let go of Galvatron's chin and then turned away from him. Galvatron blinked and stared at Ratchet. He reached out for a moment, as if to touch him. He pulled his hand back though, before he sighed. He turned and left Ratchet.

Neither saw the tears run down Galvatron's face plates.

...

Naw, poor Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Galvy.

Well, see you all on saturday! Love ya!

Review please!


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 is here and GOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: torture scenes

...

Chapter 62

...

Galvatron returned to his and Cyclonus' quarters that the Autobots had given them. He opened the door to the room, but froze. He place his hand on the door frame. He stayed there a few minutes, as if he was conflicted with something, his optics moving around, like he was trying to put something together in his processor.

He turned away, closing the door to his and Cyc's quarters, an headed back down the way he came. He passed the med. bay, and straight for the ground bridge controls. He looked at them, his hand hesitant, as it reached out to the controls.

He heaved a sigh, before he typed at them, to find a suitable location. He pulled the switch, and the ground bridge activated. The violet mech transformed and drove through, the bridge closing the moment he was through.

Ratchet came out the moment the bridge closed. He blinked a moment, before he checked the controls.

…..

Airachnid groaned, as her systems on-lined. Pain rain up her pack, and spinal array, and she had the strange sensation that she was not touching the ground. She on-lined her optics, and then gasped.

Scourge smirked, his smug smirk and evil optics right up in her face plates. She turned his face away, grimacing in disgust, as the smell of old oil and stale energon came rolling across her nasal ridge, coming from the mech's lips plates, as he took in deep intakes.

"I hope you're comfortable little spider," he smirked, reaching up to scratch under her chin.

Airachnid hissed. She moved to try and kick him in the chest plates, but she soon found that her bid pedal legs were bound together. She chose to head butt him.

Scourge growled, clutching his helm, before he backhanded her.

The femme glared at him, purple optics a magenta symphony of pure hatred all aimed at the mech before her.

"Scourge," she tensed at the new voice, that she only recognized too well, "That is no way to treat our guest. We must make sure she's good an healthy, so we can put on a good show for the Autobots."

The femme bared her fangs angrily at him, her face plated scrunched into a snarl. Jhiaxus had his back to them, and he was looking over a table that had tools. Tools, mainly used for…. "interrogation".

He picked up something and showed it to the spider femme, "Do you recognize these?" he shook her dismembered appendages at her mockingly.

She stared, her jaw dropping in surprise. Well, that explained her bad back ache.

"You will pay for this, I swear….!"

SMACK!

She grunted, when she was slapped again. The femme looked back, before spitting leaking energon in her mouth into Scourge's face. She smirked, as he wiped it off, with disgust on his face plates.

Jhiaxus huffed, before ordering Scourge to stop with a raised hand, "Tell the Eradicons and Vehicons to get the video feeds ready, and to get the Autobots comm. channel. I-!"

He was interrupted, when a beeping sound caught his attention. Both mechs looked at the monitor. Jhiaxus rolled his optics, before pressing a few keys on the console.

"What is it, fleshlings?" he snarled.

"Jhiaxus, MECH had detected Transformer twenty miles south of your position." Silas's voice spoke through the speaker.

Jhiaxus quirked and optic ridge, "And?"

There was a moment of silence. Airachnid trembled with such anger, ignored by the two mechs before her.

"We want you to be ready for pick up," Silas answered.

"Will do," Jhiaxus grumbled, before cutting the transmission.

Then, he turned on his comm. link to order the Vehicons to go twenty miles south. It hadn't been hard getting the drones to take his orders. After all, they were programmed to follow orders, just the way he had built them.

…..

Galvatron zoomed through the flat land of Jasper, Nevada's desert. He wasn't vocal about it really. Driving through the sand just seemed to calm his nerves a bit.

It was cool out, the moon a full, white circle in the sky, with many bright sparklings stars around it forming, constellations and stories of it.

He transformed and stood there in the night desert, and stared up at the sky, his red optics nostalgic. He remembered when he and Ratchet did things like this when they were younglings. They liked to see what shapes they could makes out, in the diamonds of the sky. The moon's light was slightly brighter than most nights he's been on this planet.

He stood there, a look of sadness on his face plates, all that was on his processor was the fight he had with Ratchet. He felt immense guilt fill his spark, as he watched the stars in the sky. He wanted so badly to have things back the way they were.

Oh Primus, his spark ached.

There was a soft click.

He snapped around, blasters out, one second too late.

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAPP!

"EEEAAAAAGH!" He collapsed to the ground, his equilibrium sensors overloading and causing him to collapse to the ground, his vision becoming blurry, as his systems began preparing for emergency stasis.

The last thing he saw was a few, tall black figures coming towards him.

And then, he saw nothing, but darkness.

…..

Jhiaxus and Scourge waited in the loading dock for the humans to deliver their prisoner. After fifteen minutes of locating them, they had arrived, and positioned themselves over the specimen, and now had the dock open, and ready to collect.

Scourge's optics widened, and he smirked when he saw the mech they had captured.

"Galvatron…." He hissed, taking a step towards the unconscious mech, and reaching down to caress his face plates, purring softly.

Out like a dead light bulb, but it was expected, considering the methods MECH used.

"Humans, prepare the proto-type," Jhiaxus said, ignoring how Scourge touched the purple mech, "I want the Autobots distracted, after we give them a little show. Drone!" he turned to the three Vehicons, "Lock him up with the femme."

Scourge snapped his helm up in protest, "Wait, Jhiaxus, you said-!"

"I know what I said. You may have the purple mech. AFTER I'm finished with him," Jhiaxus answered, as the drones carried Galvatron to the brig.

Scourge growled, crossing his arms over his chest plates. But he didn't argue. Past experience with cons like Jhiaxus, told him to either stay out of the way or risk getting off-lined.

…..

Crystal Widow hummed, as she hopped down from her web, in her bi-pedal mode. She walked towards the main room, where the others had gone. Prime had ordered them there, since there was a transmission being sent to them from the Nemesis.

Obsidian sat there on the med. berth, glaring at the screen, with Ratchet's hand on his shoulder. Starscream sat in Dirge's lap. Dirge had bandages over the three scars on his face plates, his orange optics dark, and angry. Jazz and Prowl were our on patrol with Ricochet, Blaster and Perceptor.

Cyclonus stood between Megatron and Optimus, as he tried to reach through the bond out to his mate. So far he was getting no response, but then again, it wasn't the first time. Galvatron sometimes needed alone time to himself, to think, and Cyclonus saw no reason to stop him.

Tarantulas sat on Shockwave's shoulders, while Moonracer and Arcee stood up front. Breakdown stood between Bulkhead and Dreadwing, with Wheeljack in front of him. Knockout had his arms around Soundwave, sitting on another med. berth. The two waited with the others.

Prime typed at the computer, when he saw Crystal Widow come in, to allow the transmission through. Whatever Jhiaxus and Scourge wanted, the all needed to know, so they could try and avoid giving it at all costs.

Jhiaxus' ugly mug appeared on the screen, smirking with sadistic glee.

"Ah, well then, it's about time, my dear Autobots and Decepticons," he purred out.

Megatron tensed. He felt his father place a hand on his shoulder to try and keep him calm, without a word.

"I do not like being kept waiting, it is quite rude you know," Jhiaxus sneered.

"What do you want Jhiaxus?" Ratchet said this with venom, while feeling his mate squeeze his hand in his own, to try and calm him down just a bit.

Jhiaxus smirked, "I'm guessing you're wondering where, dear Miss Airachnid is?"

Crystal Widow and Tarantulas' optics widened slightly, and both bared their fangs, appendages twitching slightly. Jhiaxus laughed gently, before he turned from the screen.

"Here she is," he said, with delight, like a sparkling showing his creators something special he had gotten.

Moonracer's jaw dropped, when she saw Airachnid hanging in stasis cuffs, and stripped down to her bare proto form, save for her pelvic plating, her helm bowed and refusing to look up. Her purple metallic skin had a few scars here and there, some ancient, others recent. Cyclonus growled, squeezing his son's shoulder slightly. Crystal Widow looked ready to kill something, while Tarantulas was using every but of his self-control to keep himself from shoving his appendages through the screen.

Arcee tensed slightly, her left optic twitching, at seeing her worst enemy in such a state. She always wanted to see Airachnid suffer, but never like this. It was wrong.

"You slagger…" Megatron growled.

Jhiaxus snickered, "Hmm, I take that a compliment. But she's not the only main attraction, nope. My friend here…."

Cyclonus took in a sharp intake, at the sight of Scourge.

"…has a special surprise for those who escaped him. Scourge, if you will…"

Scourge nodded, before he stepped aside.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Cyclonus needed to be held back by Bulkhead, Dreadwing and Megatron, when he shouted, and tried to jump at the screen, his claw like fingers extended.

There hung Galvatron, in the same state as Airachnid, only, he was unconscious, his helm bowed down. His own proto-form skin had scars littered on it, one over his chest plates, and others over his abdomen.

Jhiaxus laughed hysterically, "OH Primus, you all are such a wonderful audience! It has been a while since I did this for more than one mech and/or femmes!"

He laughed harder, placing a hand over his optics. His insane bout of laughter finally quieted down, and he cleared his throat. Optimus growled, disgust and horror filling his spark, as he glared at Jhiaxus.

Ratchet was trembling from his spot beside his mate. Obsidian was trembling also, his optics narrowed angrily at the mech before him.

"Now then, Scourge, wake up our guest," Jhiaxus said.

Scourge nodded, before tracing the smooth face plates of Galvatron. And then he slapped the mech harshly in the face. Galvatron yelped, as the world of consciousness seemed to flood back into his being. His red optics snapped opened, and he stared off at something for a moment, before he shuttered his optics, as if in realization.

He looked up and then screeched in shock when he saw Airachnid, then Jhiaxus and Scourge. And he looked down and trembled when he saw the most of his armor had been removed.

"Aw, yes, now then…."

Cyclonus shook, clutching Bulkhead's arm in a near death like grip, his spark beating rapidly, as he felt his mate's fear and confusion through their bond.

"Jhiaxus…." Megatron growled, his optics widening slightly, as he watched said mech disappear to the side.

Scourge smirked, and Galvatron's optics widened in slight fear and horror. Airachnid glared daggers off to the side, her fangs showing.

Jhiaxus came back. And he held a welder in his hands, opening the flame at its highest setting.

"What are you doing?" Tarantulas hissed.

Airachnid's helm snapped up, and then her optics widened, as they settled on the green, black and violet mech, "….Tar…..my….my baby…."

Tarantulas jumped off his mate's shoulders, and then scrambled to the front, "Mama!"

He stopped, as he saw his mother give a small, sad smile, bittersweet tears sliding down her face plates. His lower lip trembled.

"Oh Mama…." He whispered.

" 'Oh Mama', 'Oh Mama', BWAAAHAHA! Oh, little Airachnid, I didn't know you were this slag-heap's Mama! This makes it all the more fun!" Scourge sneered and taunted with glee.

Tarantulas' left optic twitched, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up at Crystal Widow. Her lip was trembling slightly.

Jhiaxus snickered, before he walked over to her. He held the welder close to her face plates, not enough to burn, but enough to make her uncomfortable with the heat. Galvatron's red optics widened.

"No…No! Jhiaxus, no!" Galvatron snapped.

"Shut up!"

Galvatron grunted as he was punched in the abdomen. He coughed slightly form the impact of the fist, knocking the air out of his vents for a moment. He looked up shakily, and watched, helplessly, as Jhiaxus dragged the welder across Airachnid's barren stomach.

"EEEAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Moonracer clutched Arcee's arm, trembling harshly. Crystal Widow's optics widened, and she stiffened, as Tarantulas covered his mouth in shock, shaking like an earth leaf in a gently breeze. Megatron's indigo optics widened, and his optic ridge bent upwards in horror and concern.

Airachnid's screams echoed through the room.

"Oh, do you know how wonderful your screams are little spider?"

"You sick, twisted evil frag—GAH!" Galvatron was interrupted by a sharp snap of electricity against his back.

Scourge snarled, "Don't interrupt."

"Oh don't worry Scourge, I'll be done with her in a minute, and then we can give the Autobots a real good show with the violet mech," Jhiaxus purred, as he left a nasty burnt line on the Airachnid's purple proto-form.

Tears streamed down the femme's face plates, her fangs grit together, as she tried to hold back sobs. Jhiaxus turned away from the screen again. He came back with a shock rod, and a scalpel. He moved forwards, happily whistling, as he circled around Galvatron. The purple mech watched him with narrowed optics of pure hatred.

"Monster…" he hissed quietly.

He grunted and tensed, when a tense pain shot through his abdomen.

Optimus and Cyclonus both tensed.

Jhiaxus stopped his whistling and instead hummed, as he slowly, so very slowly, sliced open a half foot long gasp in Galvatron's abdomen. Galvatron shook, biting his lips to hold back screams. Arcee noticed Airachnid was watching, her tears flowing freely now, as she watched her best friend being tortured. It was different when she was on the being tortured.

Jhiaxus twirled the electric prod in his hands, quirking an optic ridge. Then he stuck his fingers into the gash and stretched it out. Galvatron jerked and yelled, as the bleeding opening was stretched painfully, energon blood staining Jhiaxus' fingers, some spurting and staining his chest and face plates. Galvatron's jaw hung open in shock, and pain.

Megatron whimpered, "Stop it…" he watched as Jhiaxus lifted the prod, "No…just stop it…Jhiaxus stop it….." his optics widened, as the prod was suddenly shoved into the wound and inside Megatron's mother. His optics widened, when his mother threw back his helm and screamed in agony, as volts, hundreds of volts ran out through his entire being, coming out in small streams of lightning from his mouth, through openings in his armor and anywhere else.

"STOP IT! FOR PRIMUS' SAKE STOP IT!"

The silver mech hadn't realized he was screaming until he felt arms go around him and hold him close. He shook, and then looked up at Optimus, he held him and let him bury his face into his neck, unable to watched it any longer.

Cyclonus felt the pain, the fear, every single things coming off Galvatron and on to him.

And all he could do was watch and try to send comforting and loving pulses to his mate through their bond. He felt ready to purge his tanks at the sight of his mate in such dire agony.

Breakdown was too weak to hold back the half-processed energon, as he vomited his lunch on to the floor. Bulkhead rubbed Breakdown's back to try and soothe him. But he wasn't in much better shape. Wheeljack's fists clenched and unclenched. Soundwave removed his mask and purged his tanks over the edge of the med. berth, while Knockout looked like he wanted to destroy something, anything.

Everyone watched, a mix of horror, anger, disgust and pity mixed into their face plates.

And then, the screaming stopped, and the prod was removed. Galvatron panted, trembling in his bonds, and he coughed.

Scourge reached up and caressed under Galvatron's chin, "See know? Was that so bad? Don't worry, it will get better…." He taunted the mech with a soothing tone, before he grabbed his chin, yanked him to optic level. He purred, at Galvatron's abhorring, angry optics. Jhiaxus turned, his optics narrowed, in glee.

"Now, I'm guessing why you're wondering why I called and showed you this hmm? It's quite simple really…" Jhiaxus took one of Airachnid's hands, caressing her fingers, "I am willing to trade these two…." He twisted one of the fingers. SNAP!, "…..for…." SNAP! SNAP!, "…my…." SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!, "….deceased older brother's…." SNAP! SNAP!, "…Bond-mate, Megatron." SNAP!

Airachnid screamed, each time one of her fingers was broken. She shook and stared off at nothing, shaking in pain.

_Over my deactivated, melted, carcass!_

Optimus tightened his hold on Megatron, optics narrowed angrily.

"Don't do it…" Galvatron gritted out, "Don't you fragging dare give my baby to this psycho, do you hear me Prime? DON'T—MMGH!"

Galvatron was gagged by Scourge with a mouth clamp. He growled, shaking with pent up fury.

"Well?" Jhiaxus whispered, twirling the shock prod in his fingertips.

"….I will think over your offer, and give you an answer tomorrow," Optimus muttered, before he turned off the transmission, the screen returning to green.

...

Who do you want to die first? Scourge or Jhiaxus, hm?

Review please!


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63, oh yeah!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: torture scenes

...

Chapter 63

...

"TOMORROW? TOMORROW?"

"Has your processor blown a fuse, Prime?"

"Optimus, you are NOT serious!"

"I swear, if you were not bonded to MY son, I would murder you right on the spot!"

"You've lost it! I knew it all alone, you blew some diodes!"

"SILENCE!"

Cyclonus, Ratchet, Tarantulas, Crystal Widow and Starscream went quiet, but all shared the same seething anger, as they glared slight dagger of anger, disbelief and concern. Prime panted, as he tried to calm himself before answering.

"I have no intention of giving Megatron up to Jhiaxus," prime growled, "I only said I would consider the offer to keep Galvy and Airachnid alive long enough for us to rescue them."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Prime, did you just say we would rescue Airachnid?" Arcee said, with a small bite in her tone, "Galvatron, I can understand, but Airachnid…"

"I meant every word Arcee," a deadly seriousness under-toned his commanding voice, "I understand your past with her, but now that the war between the Autobots and Decepticons seems to have come to a draw, we must try and get over our past experiences, and do what is right."

Arcee gulped, flinching slightly, before narrowing her optics, "I am not going, if I have to save that glitch. Not after what she did to Tailgate. I'm sorry Prime, but she can go to the pit for all I care…." She turned to left the group, going down the corridor.

There was a sudden sound of metal meeting stone, and Arcee stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with her twin's darkened expression, that held such anger, it caused the blue femme to back away slightly.

Moonracer's hands clenched into fists, "You….would take that bastard's side over hers?"

Arcee tensed, before she pointed a finger at Moonracer's chest, "Watch it Mooney."

"No!" Moonracer smacked her hand away, "You listen to me, you pompous, fragging glitch! I don't know what slag, that monster fed you, but you will NEVER speak of Aunt Airachnid in such a way, so long as I am here."

"You're taking her side?" Arcee said, her optics widening in disbelief, "Why? She's a bot butcher and human killer! She's the monster, for killing Tailgate!"

"After TAILGATE raped Blackarachnia?" Moonracer shouted, her optics going bright with pent up anger and resentment she's kept bottled up inside her for centuries, "After he humiliated her, beat her down, stripped her bare and then used her like slag, you say Airachnid's a monster for killing him?"

Arcee shuttered her optics at those words, her lips trembling slightly.

"Megatron and a large, large, VERY large majority of his army, does not tolerate such an act of violation, do you hear me? Why do you think Airachnid tortured that slagger? Because of what he did to Blackarachnia! Here!" Moonracer shoved a booklet into Arcee's hands harshly, "Read this. It's Blackarachnia's diary."

The femme stared at the diary, in her hands, his optics shuttering in confusion of what she should do with it exactly. She looked up at Moonracer. Her sister gave her an impatient glower.

Arcee swallowed back any words she wished to say to Moonracer, before opening the diary.

...

Airachnid's broken fingers shook, sending intense volts of agony up her arms and to her should struts. But those didn't matter to her, not now, not as she watched the two tormentors torturing Galvatron. The mouth clamp had been removed, but Galvatron downright refused to scream.

Scourge held Galvatron still, as Jhiaxus, with his welder, placed straight, yet jagged edged lines down the protoform skin.

Galvatron shook harshly, keep his mouth clamped shut, his lips tightly pressed together in a thin line.

He would not lose it. To do that was a betrayal to himself and giving these mechs exactly what they wanted from him. He would not yield.

Jhiaxus was starting to get annoyed with the violet mech's defiance. Normally, he like a feisty specimen, but he today, his patience had worn thin. He wanted to make this mech scream for mercy, beg for death. But then, maybe he wasn't using the right method or torture.

Perhaps he needed more physical methods. Jhiaxus turned off the welder, as he looked over the mech's energon blood stained body. Such lovely burns and gashes, running down the soft, proto-form skin.

For a groundling, and despite his age, this mech was quite sensual and curvy under his armor.

"Hm, well, you're no fun," Jhiaxus grumbled, giving the mech a glare of annoyance, "Looks like if I'm going to get what I want from you, I'll need to take a more….." he traced a claw down on of the burns, and then down to the only armor covering left on this mech's body, keeping him from being completely barren to the world, "More physical approach."

Galvatron's optics widened, and trembled slightly. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare.

"No," Scourge suddenly hissed, apparently catching on to Jhiaxus' innuendo, "That's my privilege Jhiaxus. And I prefer my whore healed before taking him."

Relief took Galvatron for a moment. He watched Jhiaxus glare at Scourge, who gave him his own slight glare in return. They had a dagger-edged staring contest for a few minutes, before Galvatron's tormentor scoffed, and rolled his optics.

Jhiaxus pouted, "You're no fun Scourge. All right, fine. Once I'm finished torturing him, I'll give him to you," he turned on his heel, and then stomped over to his table of torture devices, "Hmm…perhaps this will do…." He picked up a knife, and studied it, looking for any forms of impurities in the metal. The small blade was a very, very light silver-green color.

"Hmm…perfect. An acidic electrum dagger," Jhiaxus turned to his victim.

Airachnid stared, magenta optic watched Jhiaxus, wave the dagger in front of Galvatron's face plate.

"Do you know how this dagger got its name, hmm?" Jhiaxus snickered under Galvatron's glare of indifference, "You see, the electrum, acidic dagger was made with an impotent metal, that can be coated with any kind of acid you come up with, even organics acid. The acid is actually harmless…" he pressed the edge of the blade against Galvatron's cheek, "….until it comes into contact with energon blood…."

He stabbed the dagger into Galvatron's shoulder strut. His optics widened, making his amber pupils go smaller. He shook, as gushes of energon blood flowed from the wound…

And then he screamed, as pure fire seemed to run across his neural network. The acid spread into his blood, and as the blood dripped over his body. It left a smoking mark on the metal. Jhiaxus removed the blade, laughed as Galvatron screamed and writhed in his bonds, his helm shaking around wildly.

"Galvy!" Airachnid screamed, "GALVY!"

…

Cyclonus collapsed to his knees, even as he was caught by Megatron before he hit the ground.

Ratchet blinked and watched Cyclonus grit his teeth, and clutch his shoulder, hissing, like he was in pain. He was in pain, thanks to the feedback from his bond-mate, who was being tortured by two of the slimiest scumbags in the universe.

He shook hard, then tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up.

Ratchet looked at Cyclonus with a worried look.

The seeker mech stood up shakily, his son helping him. But his glare never left Ratchet's face. The medics didn't say anything to that. Cyclonus had a right to hate him, after all, he probably blamed him like Galvatron did for what happened also.

It…..hurt, something Ratchet had not felt in centuries, since his adopted creation had become leader of the Decepticons. Since then, the medic had seemed to become numbed by it, as he tried to move on.

But now, seeing the look on Cyclonus' face, and after that argument with Galvatron only hours earlier, he felt it cut fresh into his spark chamber. He turned and went to the computers, and tried to get a lock on Galvatron's symbol.

Optimus placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder, feeling his mate tremble under his hand. He sent a wave of love, concern and whatever comfort he could muster forwards.

The silver mech turned and smiled at Prime.

"We're going to get them back, even if we need to burn the Nemesis to the ground," Optimus said softly.

Megatron sighed, "I know you will…."

"Now, we'll need to make up a team to go on the Nemesis, and then another to cause a good distraction, as soon as Ratchet gets a lock on Galvatron's energy signature," Optimus said, "Also, the terrorist organization MECH might also be there. Our sources have not yet confirmed, but it is a possibility, so I want all bots and cons prepared. So…" Optimus turned to the mechs and femmes, "Volunteers?"

Breakdown stepped forwards, "I know the Nemesis inside and out. I can lead the team that rescues Galvatron and Airachnid."

"I'm going with the rescue team. Airachnid was an old…..colleague of mine before the war, and I have a debt to settle with her," Crystal Widow said, coming up beside Breakdown, smiling.

Dreadwing stepped forwards, "Since Dirge, Thundercracker, Skywarp and I are the only ones flight capable, we can scout around, for any signs of MECH, or hostiles coming out way. I will contact TC and Warp as soon as I can."

"I am joining the rescue party," Cyclonus stated, "My mate needs me."

"Me too," Bulkhead said.

"Me three," Firestar answered, smirking, "I owe Scourge a good kick in the aft."

Megatron smiled, in slight surprise, at the number of troops who wanted to help. But they needed someone to be their distraction though.

As if reading his thoughts, Soundwave cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, "Soundwave: Knows perfect mech for distraction," he looked at Knockout , and placed hand on his shoulder.

The red mech blinked a moment, before he looked around, as everyone looked at him. Then he raised up an objecting index finger, before waggling it in denial.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" He cringed lightly under Megatron's glare, "Oh no, you are NOT sending me in to distract two insane, sadistic mechs, who torture people for fun! Don't get me wrong, I do want to help! But my paint job had been ruined enough from dealing with thugs like that!"

Soundwave smacked hand over his masked face plates, "Knockout: Ridiculous."

"Hey! I am NOT being ridiculous!"

"Are too," Breakdown muttered.

"Stay out of this, Muscles!"

"Knockout: Needs to get over self. Lives at stake here," Soundwave answered, crossing his arms over his chest plates, "Knockout: will not be getting any from me, until he completes mission."

The red medic slumped, "You wouldn't."

"Knockout: Try me," Soundwave answered. And Knockout knew he meant every word.

Shockwave stepped forwards, "You will not be alone, Knockout. My mate," he turned to Tarantulas, taking his mate's smaller hand in his, before settling his optic back on Knockout, "and I will be with you on standby, to help keep the two bastards occupied. And make sure you are in no danger."

Knockout huffed, "Oh I feel loads better."

Breakdown growled, before flicking the red mech in the helm.

Bulkhead snickered.

"Since the others not present, are already out, I will inform them of our current situation. And then I will join them, with Dirge and Dreadwing in order to secure the area of any MECH personnel or further hostiles," Optimus said.

…

Arcee stood there, her back against the wall, as she stared at the book in her hands. Her dear cousin's words seemed to echo through her helm, some of the ink stained with dried tear drops, but it was still legible.

The pages spoke:

_Dear Diary,_

_This will be the last entry I ever put in. You will never hear from me again, for I will be in a better place with my father, aunt and uncle, and all others before me. _

_I can't live in this world, knowing that fragger, Tailgate is still out there. I can't bear the burden of knowing my cousin Arcee, is courting him. She seems so happy with him though, and it aches and pains me seeing her like that with the mech who raped me. _

_Every time I look at her, I can't find the strength to tell her what happened. She wouldn't believe me. How could she? She was a love struck moron, for that bastard. No one knows what happens._

_Every night, I can still feel his groping hands, tearing into my armor, ripping it off, and I hear his voice, disgusting and cruel. I remember his optics and his smile of glee, as he caused me pain in a way I would never forget, that scarred me. He ruined me, destroyed me. And I lost everything. I can't say anything, for others will see me as disgusting. _

_And now, I leave this world for the next life. If you read this Mother, I love you and I thank you for keeping this family together. If you get this Tarantulas, I thank you for being the best older brother in the whole universe, and I love you so much for just being there. If you read this Moonracer and Arcee, I want you to know that I love you both so much, you are the greatest friends a femme could have, and Arcee, I forgive you. I could never bring myself to hate you, even though you caused me so much agony without touching me. You always have a place in my spark._

_I love you all, and goodbye._

_Blackarachnia _

Arcee shook as she held the book, and then tears were streaming down her face plates. Why hadn't Blackarachnia said anything? Why hadn't she told anyone about this?

Arcee whimpered, sliding to the ground.

What had she done? What had she DONE?

Why hadn't she noticed her cousin's pain? She could have saved her. Didn't Blackarachnia know how much she had meant to the family? To her?

Her best friend was gone, because of Arcee's old partner. She had been so blind. So very blind indeed.

Moonracer looked at her sister, with sympathy and sadness. Her reaction nearly matched Arcee's, after she had first read it. Suddenly the blue femme growled.

"Bastard….." she hissed.

She stood up, her helm bowed, and hands clenched on to the book, leaving small indents. She looked up with anger, a new, sparked rage.

"That fragging, no good bastard….."she grit her teeth together, "He's lucky Airachnid killed him before I did!" she threw the book to Moonracer, before she stomped down the hallway.

Moonracer blinked, before she stared after her sister. She was always prone to being melodramatic.

...

"I have Galvatron's signal and I am locked on the location of it," Ratchet announced, "I'll prepare the ground bridge."

"Excellent work Ratchet," Optimus said, putting a hand on the medic's shoulder, before he turned to Megatron, "I'll need you to stay here with the carrying mechs."

Megatron blinked in confusion, "Why? I can still fight."

Prime quirked an optic ridge at Megatron.

The silver mech glared, "I may be carrying, but I am not a weakling!"

"That may be so, but I am not going to risk it," Optimus answered.

Before Megatron could retort, Ratchet cut in, "And I will be absent, so I need another medically trained individual here, in case one of the carrying mechs here goes into labor."

Everyone turned and looked at the medic, like he had grown two extra helms. Ratchet smiled.

"I am going with the rescue team. I am used to being a field medic. I did it in my earlier years, and I am prepared to do so again, in case there are any severe, dire injuries," Ratchet answered.

Cyclonus raised an optics ridge at Ratchet, before giving an indifferent snort.

"…Very well," Optimus and Megatron said in unison, causing both to look at each other, before smiling.

Ratchet activated the space bridge, as he got a fix on the location. Soundwave helped a bit, by getting the bridge to go on somewhere in the Nemesis, near the place with Galvy and Airachnid were being held. The first team, the rescue team, prepared to go through first, and once they were through, the distraction team, Knockout, Shockwave and Tarantulas would go through in another location, to cause a loud commotion. Then, the third team would go somewhere around the Nemesis, to make sure there was no interference.

Knockout kissed Soundwave's forehead. Dirge kissed Starscream's lips gently, whilst Optimus hugged his mate, and whispered a promise that he would return.

The first team prepared to depart.

"Wait!"

All turned and blinked in surprise, when they saw Arcee walk forwards, "You are going nowhere without me!"

A smirk came up on Crystal Widow's face. Moonracer came up also, and then smiled.

"I'm with the rescue team," Arcee said, "My sister has agreed to go with the mechs keeping MECH from further assisting Jhiaxus."

Optimus nodded, "I will respect your decision."

Both femmes nodded back, before going to their supposed groups.

Moonracer smirked at Dreadwing, who returned his own smirk.

Arcee slapped Firestar and Crystal Widow high five.

The carriers all backed away from the groups. Obsidian watched his mate, and smiled at encouragingly as possible, as Ratchet gave him a wink of reassurance.

And then, with that, the first team departed it.

...

Oh poor Galvy. Hmm. And STOP BEING A NARCISSISTIC COWARD KNOCKERS!

Review please!


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64, WHOOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: torture scenes

...

Chapter 64

...

Galvatron shook, as he was unhooked and then being carried off somewhere. Airachnid called after him, screaming in panic and outrage. He could barely hear her, lost somewhere within himself.

His optics were almost glazed over, as he was carried off. He was limp, like what humans called a rag doll. He stared up at the ceiling, before his bare back hit something soft. Tears stained his silver-grey cheeks. He could still feel the acid from Jhiaxus' dagger, seeping out of the deep gash in his shoulder strut. The slight burn, and the aches running throughout his systems, hurt so much. He felt like he'd been placed in the smelting pit multiple times, without rest.

He flinched and winced when something cold was smoothed over the wounds on his newly developing scars. He turned his helm slowly, and stared at the Vehicon who was trying to heal him. He felt…naked. Vulnerable. Weak.

Helpless.

He only wanted to disappear, and fall into recharge, and go out of the world. He wanted Cyclonus' arms around him, comforting him, telling him all was going to be well.

But also, despite everything, he wanted Ratchet to be there, holding his hand, and comforting him, like he was a little brother, who had gotten a really bad injury and needed comfort and love. Like when they were sparklings.

The mech turned his helm to the side, and off-lined his optics, and going into an uneasy recharge.

….

Shockwave led Tarantulas and Knockout to the main energy source where the Nemesis got its energy.

Their comm. links were opened, along with the rest of the other bots, in order to keep in contact with the other mechs and femmes.

Obsidian was in from the base, in order to lead them, since he also knows his way around the Nemesis, and he could keep track of the others from the Autobot headquarters, thanks to Soundwave's hacking skills.

Knockout was a bit jittery as they moved forwards. Tarantulas was the caboose, making sure the fire engine red medic didn't try to make a run for it due to cowardice. It wasn't necessary, but better safe than sorry. Shockwave put a claw-like hand out to stop them.

Three Eradicons passed them by, chatting, and had their weapons out, but lowered. When they passed by, Shockwave poked his helm out, into the hallway and looked left and right for any others on the way, before leading the group forward.

"Obsidian, Distraction Team here, what's our position?" Shockwave asked.

Obsidian's voice came through, with slight pings of static, _"You're currently in the left room, I'd say fifty yards from the control center. Galvatron's energy signature just moved, to the med. bay, but Airachnid's is still in the same location. Oh I have a bad feeling about this."_

Knockout gave a slightly hysterically, anxious laugh, "You have a bad feeling? I'm the one who's gonna risk his paint to make sure we get those two out of there…."

"Shut up Knockers," Tarantulas growled.

….

Breakdown walked forwards on surprisingly, light footsteps, considering his size and weight. Cyclonus and Ratchet followed suit, and then were imitated by Arcee, Firestar, Bulkhead and Crystal Widow.

Arcee and Firestar had their blasters out, ready for any form of attack. Bulkhead had his wrecking balls out, in case he had to smash anything, while Crystal Widow was still in bipedal mode, her venom barbs out. Breakdown had a blaster out, whilst Ratchet had his blades out. Cyclonus had two electrum, black swords out in both hands.

Breakdown looked left and right when they came two way intersection. He nodded left, and then moved.

Arcee looked around a moment, pointing her blaster, just in case there was a sneak attack behind her.

"Breakdown, how much further….?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Whoa, ai! No one move another inch…" Breakdown whispered loudly, putting his arms out to stop them.

"What?" Crystal Widow hissed, unable to see what Breakdown was blocking off.

Breakdown felt so stupid right now, he had led them down the corridor with the laser beams that, if anyone walked through them, it would set off the alarms on the Nemesis. And they did not need Jhiaxus and Scourge finding them now, the needed to be quiet, so that Knockout, Shockwave and Tarantulas could do their jobs, as a decoy. He growled softly, before smacking his forehead.

Ironic that this security technique was being used on the corridor that was the fastest way to the brig.

"We'll have to turn back, and work out way around and…"

"Shh!" Cyclonus hissed, motioning for silence. His horns twitched, as he and the others listened. His optics narrowed.

"Someone's coming down this way," he whispered, "We don't have time to work our way around this."

"Well, smart guy, who is small, dainty and flexible enough to go through that? The panel to turn this thing off is on the other side," Breakdown grumbled.

Someone cleared their throat, and they all looked to Arcee, who had her arms crossed over his chest plates, with an unimpressed look on her face plates.

"Hello, what am I invisible?" she asked.

The blue mech blushed in embarrassment, "Right. Sorry."

The femme went to the front and studied the uneven cluster of lasers. She took a deep breath, before she slinked under the first beam, and was also very aware of the lasers around her. Her optics narrowed slightly, as she began recalling her training in extreme Cyber-Yoga and acrobatics. Airachnid had paid for the classes.

Arcee immediately pushed all thoughts of her aunt to the back of her processor, so she could focus.

She didn't realized she was being ogled.

Firestar watched her, gulping slightly, _Slag, that femmes got quite the body on her. I didn't think anyone could move like that!_

Indeed, the blue femme moved with a strange sort of poise and grace, like every move had been planned out to the most perfect precision. She bent back, arching her entire body up, as she balanced on her hands and knees. The red, orange and white femme had to use every last bit of herself control to keep herself from heating up.

_DAMN, that femme's fine!_

Everyone froze, with a loud scream of agony filled the room. Arcee immediately lifted her legs up, using her hands to keep herself balanced, as she slowly went over the next laser beam, now her front facing the floor. Firestar felt her face plates heat up in a blush when she got a very, very nice view of Arcee's perky little aft.

Cyclonus' antennae twitched again, and looked back to see shadows, "We're running out of time….!"

Firestar kept herself from pouting when the show of Arcee's unique….assets was over, and with one last flip and twist, Arcee was on the other side. She went over to the wall, where there was a small panel.

"What's the code?" she called to Breakdown quietly.

Breakdown sent it to her over a small, frequency feed. She nodded, before typing it into the system. The beams went down.

Everyone broke into a run, and once they were on the other side, Arcee put the beams back up, and then followed them, disappearing when they turned, only milliseconds before two Eradicons appeared.

….

Airachnid was alone now, with the two most sadistic mechs she had ever had the displeasure of even coming into contact with. She could not forget how they had made Galvatron scream, cry and beg for the pain to stop, how they made him break down like a sparkling, and how they seemed to just…..they just…..

He had been broken, a feat Airachnid never would have thought possible, not Galvatron, one of the strongest mechs she had ever known. It just seemed unbelievable.

And yet she had seen how when the pain stopped he had seemed to go limp, then just slump, like he no longer had a care in the world. It made his spark clench in anger and felt a need for vengeance.

Jhiaxus was pleased with himself. Apparently, that mech was breakable. You just needed the right tool to do it.

He lapped some of the energon blood from his fingers, with a purr. He turned to Airachnid, who seemed glared in defiance back at him.

Good, the femme was still defiant, and he hoped he could break her like he did Galvatron.

He picked up a long pole, and then took out his welder. He began running the flame over the rob of it, humming softly, until it became a fire engine red. When he was satisfied, he smirked, before he turned and walked up to Airachnid. He smirked at her, make her want to pull away.

"Let's see if you can last longer than your friend…." The crazed mech purred.

The burning red tip was inches from her chest, when there was a loud beeping noise. Jhiaxus stiffened, then growled, before turning on his comm. link.

"Oooh! What?" he snapped.

Airachnid tensed, only hearing one side of the conversation.

"What…? Autobots? Outside the Nemesis?" Jhiaxus hissed, "Well, then take care of it Silas. I didn't create that weapon proto-type for nothing! Test it out….I don't care if there's a thousand bots, just KILL THEM ALL!" He turned off the comm. link, frustration, "Stupid humans, interruptions always kill the mood! OOOH!"

He smacked the burning metal pole into the femme's side, and then dragged it over Airachnid's hip and thigh. She screamed, arching in pain, her arms lifting herself slightly, as she tried to keep her body out of reach of the source of it all. Jhiaxus snickered, then it broke into all out, crazed laughter. He smirked at the femme, who had a reputation of being one of the toughest. Well, that would change, once he was finished with her. Just like Galvatron. In fact, Scourge had gone to go see the worthless pile for scrap. He deserved a small reward for his patience.

He stopped though, and frowned, when he heard a loud explosion form far off, from outside, down the corridor. He slumped, before he turned and exited the room, dropping the pole, with a huff, before grumbling about interruptions ruining his fun and slag.

Airachnid shivered, and took the moment to relax, allowing tears to stream down her cheeks.

She was in the pits, and Primus was probably watching and laughing at her for it. She's been through enough agony as it is in her lifetime: First, her bond-mate Flamewar dies in the war, then her little daughter, Blackarachnia, kills herself, and all those years of serving the Decepticons. Now, she was being tortured and forced to watch her best friends be tortured.

It made her spark hurt in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She sobbed softly.

It felt like hours, before the door to the brig opened. She winced, trying not to look up, She didn't want to give Jhiaxus the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She yelped, when a smooth, gently hand cupped her cheek, and turned her face to look into a pair of crystal blue optics. She gasped, as she looked into the loving and smiling face plates of Crystal Widow.

"Widow…." She whispered.

The femme before her smiled warmly, "Hello my dearest Lady Air…."

….

"My paint! My beautiful, cherry red paint! NGGAAAGH!" Knockout yelled, as he was covered in soot from the explosion Tarantulas had made.

The mech spider smirked, "Well, that will get Jhiaxus' attention."

"Oh gee, ya THINK?" Knockout shouted, making the he-spider wince slightly.

"Knockout get into position," Shockwave ordered, indifferent to his cousin's bond-mate's irritation, "Before I give you something else to whine about…" He held up one of his claws threateningly over the soot-covered paint job.

Knockout rolled his optics, grumbling, as he moved.

….

Galvatron woke up, looked over and then growled slightly when he saw Scourge enter, in all his cobalt glory. The slagger was smirking, as the Vehicon that had been tending to the purple mech's wounds, backed away, to let him in.

Scourge walked over, and then sat at the edge of the berth before Galvatron.

"My, my, what nasty cuts and burns you have," he ran a sharp finger over one of the wounds, a nasty gash going down his abdomen, making Galvatron wince, and hiss in pain.

"Naaw, my poor little groundling…." Scourge cooed in mock comfort, placing a hand on Galvatron's injured, acid burned shoulder, "….don't worry, I'll make it all go away, I don't like my property damaged in anyway…." He purred, and laughed softly as Galvatron continued to give him a heated, angry glower.

The purple mech moved slightly, to try and put as much distance between him and the mech before him. He may be weak, and injured at the moment, but hell, he wasn't going to let Scourge treat him like he was some pet. He turned his helm slightly, and saw a small tray of tools behind him. On it were a small set of scalpels, and other sharp medical tools.

Scourge sighed, "Poor little groundling, I would've asked Jhiaxus to have some mercy on you, but you needed to be punished for defying me," he placed a claw under his chin and made him look him in the optics. Galvatron kept his face composed, as he moved his servo slowly backwards, as Scourge leaned towards him.

"Just think of the perfect little family we'll have once we have your son," Scourge smirked, "He'll make the perfect mate for Jhiaxus, don't you agree?" he caressed the silver cheek of the violet mech, "I mean, as soon as Jhiaxus is finished punishing the slut for his insolence that is, and I have a round or two with him before the spark bond."

Galvatron's optics flashed.

SHLUK!

Scourge's smirk disappeared, replace by shocked pain. Galvatron shook, as he had one of the large, thick scalpels embedded in Scourge's abdomen. He growled at Scourge, like a wild creature, ready to slaughter him. He twitched the scalpel, snarling.

"I don't care who you think you are…." He grabbed Scourge's throat, yanking him to optic level, his fangs bared, and his optics glowing with murderous intention, "Or what you believe you have the right to do….I don't care if you were once a noble or even the King of Vos' Prime Minister….." he shoved the blade deeper, "If you ever lay a finger on my son, I will hunt you down and I will murder you so slowly, that death will be a welcomed release, and it will be far worse, compared to what Jhiaxus has done to me and Airachnid."

With another harsh twist, Galvatron yanked the scalpel out, and shoved Scourge back into the med. berth across from him. The violet mech stood ignoring the pain wracking through his systems.

He slashed one of the Vehicons throats open, when one of them tried to run at him and bring him down. He glared at him, daring them to come at him. None moved forwards, and moved out of his way, as he limped towards the exit. When he was clear, he made a break for it down the hall.

…

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"SKYWARP! YOU SLAGGER, YOU ALM OST GOT MY DOOR WING!" Barricade shrieked, as he used his favorite missile launcher on the MECH snipers on the bushes.

"Sorry Barri!" the purple and black seeker said, flying over him, while shooting and firing at the green and black cars of MECH, his blue and white companion., Thundercracker helping him out.

Optimus was there, aiming and firing his cannons at the helicopters above, along with Ricochet, Wheeljack and Perceptor, while Dreadwing and Dirge took care of any stealth jets. Jazz whooped, as he sliced open cars and other vehicle, while his Bondmate was busy dodging blasters.

Blaster was using sonic waves to dislodge missiles aimed at the group, while Bumblebee was denting and ruining some of MECH's cars, with his fists, leaving large, damaging dents.

"That's it, keep them from entering the perimeter!" Optimus shouted orders.

…..

Obsidian waited at the computer with Soundwave. Megatron was sitting on the med. berth with Maximum recharging against his shoulder. The little one had woken up from a nightmare, and he come to his Mama, asking to sleep against his shoulder. The silver mech was more than happy to oblige his little one. The twins were still asleep in Barricade and Bumblebee's quarters.

The silver mech noticed that for the last few hours, Starscream had his back turned to him, taking in shaky breaths. He tapped Star on the wing.

"Starscream, are you alright? You seem out of sorts," Megatron said softly.

"Mind your own business!" the seeker snapped, flicking the hand off his wing.

The silver mech rolled his optics, and then gave him a dismissive wave, his attention turning back to his sleeping son.

They were waiting for word from the others, to see what was going on, or to inform them of anything knew.

Obsidian sent out a report that Galvatron was moving again, back towards the brig.

Maximum took in soft, deep intakes, as he recharged, murmuring in his sleep, with soft coos and mewls.

Megatron smiled softly at him.

Then, his attention was caught when Starscream let out a strain whimper. Megatron blinked, as he saw the mech before him arch, in what appeared to be agony. And it was then, he noticed the small puddle of clear oil mixed with light energon blue on the med. berth.

He turned the seeker around.

"Starscream, you're…." he didn't finish the sentence, because Starscream had cut him off.

"I'M WHAT? IN LABOR? WELL IT'S ABOUT SLAGGING TIME YOU NOTICED!" he screeched, "I HAVE BEEN HAVING CONTRACTIONS ALL EVENING!"

Everyone in the base, minus Maximum, who was surprisingly still in peaceful recharge, stared at him with wide optics. Then, they all ran to him, and then helped him lie down on the berth, completely forgetting about the monitor on the screen.

...

Yeah! Go Galvy! But oh man, poor Screamy. I'm a sadist, yess, I know.

Review please!


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 is here to stay! Oh and who wants to help me reach 300+ reviews?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: birth scene ahead, and sparkling cuteness!

...

Chapter 65

...

All the men working for MECH were taking a hard pounding out here. They had called earlier for reinforcements, but it appeared no one was getting in or out of the ship any time soon. They were all getting the asses handed to them by the alien robots they were meant to study.

Suddenly, there was a loud honking from behind them.

The MECH personnel looked up when they heard a motor running from behind. They turned, then jumped out of the way, when a peter bilt drove forwards, coming straight at them. They all watched it zoom by, then stop at the ledge.

"What in the….?" One of them said in bewilderment.

_"Hello Boys,"_ Silas' voice said from the giant, _"Your reinforcements have arrived."_

The men all blinked, and stared after the truck, as it drove past them, leaving them in the dust.

…..

Galvatron stumbled down the hall, panting slightly, as pain shot through his systems. He clutched his side, where Jhiaxus had made an incision and shoved that shock rod into. Slag, did it hurt, and was barely welded together.

Oh, when he got back to the Autobots, and was healed, he would give Jhiaxus what for!

He winced, and then leaned against one of the walls for support.

_C'mon Galvy, keep going. You need to get Airachnid out of here, and get back to the Autobots,_ he thought to himself, trying to encourage himself further.

But Primus it was hard.

He whimpered in pain. This was worse than that time he went up against Blackspark. He won of course, but he felt and looked like slag afterwards.

But as he moved to walk, his knees gave out from the pain. He panted slightly, before sliding down the wall, his optics staring off at nothing, as more pain coursed through him.

…..

Starscream screamed in pure agony. Oh primus, how did mechs handle this? He knew it was painful, but no one told him it was going to be THIS painful. He let out a sob.

Megatron knelt in front of him, hands out to catch the incoming little ones.

Soundwave stood beside his brother, holding his hands, and trying to ignore the pain riding up his arm, as Starscream squeezed it to near breaking point.

Obsidian had taken the sleeping Maximum back to where the two other little ones were, and had been ordered to stay and watch them. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the mission they were doing.

Starscream wailed, and began sobbing at the pain.

Soundwave rubbed his brother's helm, to try and comfort him.

"All right Starscream, remember what you practiced with Knockout and Ratchet. When the next contraction hits, you need to push with all your might. It will make the labor end somewhat quicker, okay?" Megatron said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

The seeker nodded, biting his bottom lip, not wanting to argue.

He was under enough stress as it is.

Megatron focused on the task at hand, his large claw like hands ready to catch the delicate creatures Starscream had been carrying these past seven months. Now if only Dirge were here to witness it.

Dirge…..

The silver mech groaned. He had completely forgotten about the blue oaf!

….

Jhiaxus looked around the corridor, wondering exactly where the explosion had come from. Obviously, someone was on the Nemesis, and he'd come to the conclusion someone was trying to sabotage it.

But who was foolish enough to come on to the ship?

It was then, he heard a motor running from behind him.

Before he was knocked over, form under his feet, he saw a cherry red sports car coming right at him. He landed on his shoulders, with a grunt.

"Haha, catch me if you can, you rusting, disgusting, slow old mech!" a voice sneered form the car.

Old mech? OLD MECH?

Jhiaxus growled, before transforming into his alt. mode and chasing after that annoying car. Oh, he'd show him old mech, before he captured him and tortured him, like he did Airachnid and Galvatron.

….

Crystal Widow cradled Airachnid in her two arms, while she was in her hunter alt. mode, appendages out and legs folded. Airachnid had gone into recharge. At least, they were able to find her armor and put back on over the wounds and injuries. Well, most of it.

The large she-spider kissed the smaller on the helm, as they moved towards the med. bay. Cyclonus was at the front, running as fast as he could, optics narrowed, blades out. Breakdown was not far behind, with Arcee and Firestar behind him, with Bulkhead and Ratchet bringing up the rear behind Crystal Widow. Arcee was carrying Airachnid's dismembered appendages, while Bulkhead was carrying Galvatron's armor, so that when they found him, they could put it back on him.

Cyclonus made a sharp turned, and then screeched to a stop.

Breakdown yelled, as he tried to keep himself from bumping into Cyc. However, he was ran into by Firestar, then Arcee, Ratchet and finally Bulkhead. And it caused him to fall on Cyclonus, who yelled.

The group groaned, Cyclonus at the bottom, Arcee and Firestar being pressed against Breakdown's back, Ratchet lying on top of them, with Bulkhead pinning them there. Crystal Widow had seemed to know what would happened, and she jumped on to the ceiling, and then smacked her forehead when they all rammed into each other.

Galvatron's armor and Airachnid's appendages went flying through the air an scattered.

As the group untangled themselves, they didn't see the mech against the wall slowly stand up and moved towards them, scalpel in hand, in a defensive position. Cyclonus growled as he got up, reaching up to rub at his helm, wings flickering in irritation.

"…Cyc?"

He snapped his helm up, and then stood up. Standing there, trembling, with enough wounds that he looked like he had been fighting a swarm of Insecticons, was Galvatron. His mates dropped the bloody scalpel in his hand, before reaching out for him.

The seeker mech zoomed forwards, with a keen, wrapping his arms firmly around his mate, and kissed his mate's lips. Relief and slight confusion flooded through their bond between them, Galvatron caressing his mate's cheek, their spark pounding against their chassis'.

The kiss broke, and Galvatron leaned against Cyclonus in exhaustion, before he felt his mate move him a bit, so he could carry him bridal style. Cyc purred, and chirruped, whispering soothing words in seeker cant.

Ratchet watched, a slight smile forming on his face plates.

There was a sudden loud bang. Breakdown cringed.

"Let's hurry and get off this tin can!" Bulkhead shouted.

…

Starscream shrieked.

Soundwave felt like he was going to faint, when he saw the small, porcelain white helm peeking out. Megatron was shouting, but it felt far off to him, as he watched as the first sparkling slip into this world and into his Leader's hands.

The little femme seeker's wails broke out above his brother's shrieks and Megatron's shouts. The little one was most white, with small hints of dark, navy blue. She was a near exact replica of her mother, but instead of the one red crest, her's was a dark grey, and split to form two crests, and her face plates were slightly circular, instead of sharp and pointed like Starscream's. But she had her father's optics, and they were red.

She coughed, at the new world she was exposed to, so cold and shivering, before a warm blanket was wrapped around her. She shuttered her almond shaped optics, before mewling, when she was exchanged into another mech's arms. Starscream held the little femling in his arms, staring down at her, with wide optics.

She was beautiful…..

"My femme….I'll name you…Starcatcher…" he whispered, kissing her helm, "My beautiful Starcatcher…." Soundwave took the femme from Starscream, when the seeker mech arched, and screamed. The next sparkling was coming.

Starcatcher mewled, and whimpered, at the sudden change of position form her mother's arms to Soundwave's.

…

Obsidian sat in a chair in front of three very awake sparklings. Maximum sat between Kitten and Blockade. The twins purred and cooed quietly, while Maximum innocently tilted his helm at the seeker mechs.

"I see Mama now?" he asked him.

"No Maxi, Mama's busy," Obsidian answered, smiling.

"Oh," the little one sighed before taking a moment to look around the room, small antennae twitching slightly.

Then he looked back at Obsidian, "See Mama now?"

A sigh from the adult, "No sweetie."

The sparkling looked at him innocently, "How now?"

"No Maxi."

"Bah!" Kitten giggled.

"Ah, ah, avooh!" Blockade spat out gibberish.

Maximum giggled, "Now? See Mama now?"

"No, Maximum," Obsidian said, now starting to get annoyed.

The sparkling pouted, "Mama, now!"

"No Maxi, you and the twins are not leaving this room!" Obsidian snapped slightly.

Maximum whined, "SEE MAMA!"

"No, Maximum! You cannot see your mother, he is very busy right now, helping Starscream!" Obsidian answered firmly, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

"WANT MAMA!" Maximum shouted.

Kitten and Blockade bother made a series of cloud clips and chirps, along with shouts of agreement.

_Great. I'm getting ganged up on by sparklings,_ Obsidian thought sarcastically.

Maximum suddenly made a run for the door, as Obsidian was thinking. The mech didn't react fast enough, as the young mech ran out and straight to where his mother was. Obsidian, poor, poor Obsidian fell flat on his face plates, as he tripped over his own pedes.

…..

Starscream threw his helm back, with a bellow of pure agony, as the second sparkling came out. He tilted his helm back, panting to cool his exhausted systems.

He listened for the screeches that indicated a new life. He sat up slowly.

"H-how's my little mechling?" he said, smiling.

Megatron stared at the little on in his arms, his optics widening in slight horror. The little mech in his arms…he wasn't moving. He was limp, and very quiet. His optics were close, his little arms at the sides of his small body.

He made no indication of life.

Oh Primus, no….

Megatron tweaked the sparkling's wings, trying to get him to wake up and scream, or at least move or make some sort of indication the little mechling was alive. Nothing happened.

"Ah…." He couldn't answer the mother. How could he? How could he tell Starscream that his son was off-lined?

Starcatcher squirmed a moment, screeching to get out of Soundwave's grasp. She whimpered, trying to feel her twin through the bond they had. Starscream's smile disappeared, and he stared with wide optics, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. He whimpered, before he turned his helm away, sniffling intakes.

"Mama!" Maximum jumped on to Megatron's arm, chirruping and mewling, as he nuzzled his arm. When he didn't get a reaction however, he looked up, tilting his little helm in confusion. Before he saw the little mech sparkling in his mother's arms.

He tilted his helm. This little one wasn't moving, yet he sensed that he was alive.

Maximum touched the sparkling's helm, with a soft chirr. He leaned forwards, pressing his helm to the younger sparklings, letting up a soft mewl. Sparks formed between their touched helms, and then the small spark slipped into the silent mechling's mouth.

The sparkling suddenly coughed, and gave an uncomfortable groan, and then started to squirm slightly. Megatron blinked and then looked down with wide optics, as the suddenly vibrant little mechling on-lined his orange optics, shuttering them and then starting wailing and crying.

Maximum jumped and mewled in slight worry. Was the sparkling hurt?

Starscream looked over, with wide optics, before he smiled. The mechling squirmed to get out of Megatron's grasp.

He was a light blue, silver and black mechling, and also resembled his mother, except he didn't have the vents on his helm. Inside, he had a slight chin design like his father did, but he mostly looked like his mother. The crest on his helm, however was a dark blue, and it split to form a three way crest.

He was handed to Starscream's shaking hands, and his mother held him as close and tightly as possible, without causing damage.

"Hello, oh hello…." Starscream whispered, kissing his son's helm.

The mechling whimpered in discomfort, before shuttering his optics up at his mother's. He mewled and his little optic widened slighting in our curiosity. Then he smiled, and cooed softly, touching his mother's face with small, little claws.

He mewled, and then smiled.

"Hello my son….my little Raindancer…." He whispered, before kissing Raindancer's helm.

Maximum, who had climbed to perch on his mother's helm, squealed, "YAY! More sparklings for playing!"

Megatron smiled, relief filling his systems.

…..

Optimus roared, as he threw one of the MECH cars straight at the Nemesis, making it hit the ship's hull. It was then he saw the truck that suspiciously resembled his alt. mode.

He raised one of his blasters, ready to blast it away, as it came at him.

What happened next was unexpected. The "truck" transformed right in front of him, and he was stunned into stillness long enough for his adversary to punch him in his face plates, and send him flying backwards. He slid across the desert floor, with a growl.

"Optimus, sir!" Perceptor yelled.

"Stay back!" Prims snapped, raising a hand to keep the younger mech at bay. Then, Optimus turned over to dodge a blade that embedded itself into the ground when his helm had just been. Prime growled, and glared at the mech.

His anger was replaced by all out shock, and if he had not been wearing his battle mech, his jaw would have been seen dropping. He left optic twitched slightly.

Standing right there in front of him, was…..himself.

The clone stood up, and then looked at him with dark, yellow optics, that resembled his near perfectly, save for the color.

Then a voice spoke from the mech before him, _"So miss me Prime? Although I may not seem recognizable while using this new weapon out Cybertronian allies made, hm?"_

"Silas…." Optimus spat.

...

Cliffhanger (gasps dramatically) Aw well, see you guys tomorrow!

Review please!


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66, is up and running!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 66

...

Knockout yelled, and turned, barely dodging the missile aimed at him.

_Slag that was close!_

He heard the Jhiaxus' laughter from behind him, and looked at the mech through his mirror, a missile blaster up over the hood of his vehicular mode. He growled, and tried to speed up.

The laughter sent chills up his back.

"How long can you keep this up, little Autobot?" Jhiaxus yelled, "How long before I capture you and put you into the brig, like you friends?"

"There you go, rambling again old mech. Someone needs to put you in a caretaker home!" _or a mental institute_ Knockout thought the last part, before he screeched to the left to dodge another missile.

He spoke through his comm., "C'mon, c'mon, any time now!"

_"Knockout, how am I supposed to work, if you nag me?"_ came Tarantulas' testy reply.

"Do you have a psychopathic, mech-killer behind you?" Knockout retorted.

Tarantulas snapped back, _"It's coming, okay?"_

"So is Christmas," Knockout answered, sharply.

_"…..What?"_

"Christmas. Some human holiday, similar to our holiday Day of Vitalia," Knockout briefly explained, before he a right turn, leaving tire streaks on the floor.

There was an exasperated sigh for the other line, _"Knockout, I'll need about three minutes, to get this ready, Shockwave still has to rewire some of the systems, if we're gonna blow this engine sky high!"_

"….engine?"

…..

Galvatron limped, his arm resting on Cyc's shoulder, as they moved forwards. He grumbled to himself as they moved, and winced a few times in pain.

Ratchet had reattached his armor back on, and the violet mech felt a bit more happier and comfortable having it back on.

The violet mech looked over at the medic, his expression unreadable. There was a tense silent between the two, and everyone watched them, as if waiting for something to happen. Cyclonus looked at his mate, giving him a slightly concerned look.

Then Galvatron smiled, warmly "So….we good?"

Ratchet stared at him a moment. Then he returned the smile, "Don't expect any special treatment from me, mech."

Galvatron laughed, and the atmosphere lightened somewhat, "There's My old Hatchet."

Arcee stood beside Firestar, who had her blasters out, and ready to beat any con that comes forwards for a fight. Bulkhead had his wrecking balls out and read to attack, while Crystal was ahead, carrying Airachnid. Breakdown was on his comm. link.

"Dirge, call your brother. We need a bridge to get back to base. We have Galvy and Air."

But everyone had a smile on their face, despite the grim situation.

…..

Megatron sighed, resting his elbows on his knees, before rubbing his forehead. Starscream was currently asleep, with Raindancer and Starcatcher in recharge against his chest plates, listening to their mother's spark.

Maximum chirruped and giggled, from his perch on his mother's shoulder. The little mech was ecstatic that there were more sparklings to play with, but his mother didn't seem to show his excitement. No, he just seemed relieved and worried at the same time.

"Mama okay?" he asked.

His mother turned and smiled at him, "Mama's fine sweetling."

_"Dirge to base! Dirge to base!..."_

Megatron walked over, Maximum giggling at the sudden movement from his current position. He squealed and giggled.

_"Primus slaggit Obsidian, you blasted, unyielding, paranoid perfectionist, pick up already!"_

"This is Megatron."

There was a moment of silence from the comm. link. Maximum giggled.

"He say bad word Mama…"

_"Ah, sir, we need a bridge, Galvatron and Airachnid have been retrieved. The rescue team is ready for departure,"_ Dirge sounded a little more than embarrassed right now.

"Good. Oh and Dirge? Congratulations," Megatron said, hearing his son giggled, and making his smirk.

_"For what?" _

"You're the father of two beautiful seekerlings who are no in recharge with their exhausted mother," Megatron smiled.

_"Wait, what?"_

"Star went into labor after you left, and the sparklings are finally here," Megatron answered.

There was another moment of silence. Then…..

_"! YEEAH! I'M A DAD, I'M A DAD, I'M A-!"_

_"Dirge, you poor excuse of a fighter jet, what is your malfunction?"_ came Dreadwing's voice, angrily.

Megatron snorted, and laughed softly with his son, covering his mouth plates.

_"Heh, right….heh, sorry Uncle Dreads…"_ came Dirge's meek reply, _"Is Star okay?"_

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. But exhausted. And I have a feeling that you're in big trouble with your mate for missing the birth, just a heads up," Megatron answered, "And I'll send a ground bridge right away and…."

_"Whoa! Look at Optimus!"_

The silver mech stiffened slightly, "What about Prime?"

_"There are like two of them! One of them is purple, black and grey with yellow optics, but other than that, they looked exactly the same. How are there TWO Primes?" _

Megatron quirked an optic ridge, "I'm gonna find that out. Return to your work Dirge, and I'll bridge the rescue team soon. Oh and by the way, Obsidian's currently watching his niece and nephew, the others pair of twins we have here."

Dirge could be heard snorting, _"If they are anything like Barri, they are giving him hell…."_

"I can only imagine," Megatron snickered, before he typed away to connect with Prime's frequency.

When he connected, he received a series of grunts, and growls from the other end. Megatron raised an optic ridge. Maximum tilted his helm, chirring softly in curiosity.

"Prime….?"

A short pause.

_"Megatron? How did you get this frequency? GRAH!"_

"Oh, please, you think you're the only one who knows how to use this sort of advanced technology, Ratchet came up with? Besides, I heard something about you fighting a cheap knock-off of yourself?"

Optimus snarled, _"Silas has been able to make an exact replica of me and I am currently engaged in battled with it. That blasted human is controlling the fragging thing!"_

"Dada, you say bad word! No say!" Maximum pouted, crossing his arms over his chest plates.

Optimus went quiet a moment, save for the clang of metal, then answered, _"Forgive me my darling, Dada wasn't thinking."_

"Okay…." Maximum chirruped, and smiled.

Megatron smiled, chuckling softly, "Well, I guess he told you, Prime."

_"Hah, you're hilarious Megatron. GRAAAAAAAGH!"_ Optimus roared suddenly, causing his son and mate to both jump at the suddenness.

Megatron and Maximum looked at each other in slight worry.

"Prime….?"

_"SLAGGER!"_

"…aaaand I lost him…" Megatron smacked his forehead.

"Dada say more bad words. No bad words!" Maximum snapped, before pouting.

Megatron sighed, before he began typing away at the console, to find the rescue team's location on the Nemesis.

"Sweetie, can you please get off Mama's should? I need to work to get everyone back…" He said.

Maximums chirruped, before he hopped off his mother's shoulder, climbing down to the floor. Megatron smiled, as his son stumbled around.

He activated the space bridge.

…..

Optimus and Silas' blades met. Since Silas controlled the thing, it was him doing the fighting.

Prime snarled, as he slammed their blades together, anger fueling his battle lust.

It was all because of him they were all here. It was because of this human that this all started, when he took his son and mate, and tortured them, and treated them like animals. He would never forget the fear and pain on his son's face, nor the sheer helplessness and agony his mate was pout through at being forced to watch, and be tortured also.

He'd kill him. Even if Silas wasn't inside this tin can, shoddy clone, he'd destroy it, and then hunt after Silas. Because if it wasn't for that human, then none of this would have happened in the first place.

…

Galvatron groaned, as he was laid down on a med. berth in the Autobot's base. Airachnid was laid down on another one beside Galvatron. She was still in recharge, but she relaxed a bit more, when she was laid out on a comfortable surface. Crystal Widow went into her bi-pedal mode, and then sat beside the femme.

She took her broken hand in her large, blue one.

Ratchet came out with his tools.

Megatron stood beside Galvatron, seeing some of the energon from his wounds drip through one of two seems of his armor. He looked at the purple mech, while the others on the team came through.

Breakdown froze when he saw Starscream with two sparklings in his arm.

"Ah….he…..what….?"

"Starscream: Went into labor," Soundwave said, flatly, and tersely.

Megatron's expression was unreadable, as he looked down at his mother. Then he took Galvatron's hand. He knew what it was like to be tortured by Jhiaxus, and whether he liked this mech or not, he deserved as much comfort as Megatron was willing to give. And this mech was his mother after all….

"You okay?" Megatron asked, rubbing his thumb over his mother's knuckles.

Galvatron looked up at his son, his optics brimming with soft tears, "I'll be fine…I've suffered worse…"

"….hey, where's Maxi?" Bulkhead asked, as the ground bridge closed behind him, "Dirge told us he was awake, and couldn't wait to see us."

Megatron looked up and blinked, before he looked around a moment. Normally, Maximum would run up and glomp Bulkhead's face, giggling, chirring and saying how much he missed him. Everyone joined in looking for him, minus Starscream, since he was in recharge.

"Maximum?" he called out for him.

…

Maximum giggled. This tunnel was so cool! It swirled around like those whirlpools his Auntie Miko had showed him. He had gone in since he's never really been inside these before. He squealed and twirled around, as he moved forwards, basking in the colors.

Then he stopped, when he was no longer in the runnel, but in a large purple-blue and black hallway. He fell on his backside, and looked around, with a coo.

Where was he?

The swirling tunnel closed, and then he giggled, as he looked around.

He wanted to explore this place. It looked HUGE!

He stood up, and then stumbled forwards on his little legs. He wanted to see what he could find in this place.

What little Maximum didn't know, was that he was on the Nemesis.

...

Oh no, Maxi be careful!

Review please!


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67, WHOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 67

...

Megatron looked around, grumbling and snarling, as he looked for his son.

"Maxi! Maximum, this is not funny! Mama is getting very angry right now!" Megatron snapped, as he looked into each and every mech and femme's quarters, under the berths, the med. berths and throughout the entire base.

Obsidian was now out, holding Kitten and Blockade in his arms. The twins were chirruping and giggling, as their grandmother, Breakdown nuzzled and cooed to them.

Bulkhead was at the comm. channels with Ratchet, in case someone called. Galvatron and Airachnid were patched up to the best of Ratchet's ability, the she-spider still asleep. Her appendages were to be reattached to her, once her other wounds healed.

Soundwave jumped, when a small blip appeared on his screen. He looked at it and saw that it was a energy signature. He began going over it, to see whose it was. He went over the Autobots and Decepticons currently out there on or near the Nemesis. He even did the ones here at base, just in case. His optics narrowed, when none, not even the drones, Jhiaxus nor Scourge matched this new signature. He hummed a moment, before he looked to the sparklings. He did a quick signature check on them. And then his optics widened when one of them matched. He wnet over again, just to be sure he got it right.

He opened his comm. link and called Megatron, "Megatron: found something," he said.

There was a crash form down the hall, before a blue of silver and purple zoomed in, and stopped right in front of Soundwave, coming face plates to face plate with him.

"Well Soundwave?" he hissed.

Soundwave showed Megatron the energy signatures that matched. And were directly in the Nemesis, and headed for the control room.

Never had the spy witnessed such a near tangible, tense silence, as his leader stared at his face screen. The indigo optics were wide, the silver pupil rings dilating and became smaller. Then his lips curled, and his fangs were showing, as his mouth opened, and his optic ridge seemed to scrunch for a moment.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY SON IS ON THE NEMESIS?" Megatron roared.

Soundwave winced, as static went through his audios sensors for a moment. He gulped under his leaders angry look, before he nodded.

"WHAT?" and Wave found out where Megatron had gotten his temper, when Galvatron sat up, with a replica of his leader's expression, plastered to his face plates.

Megatron's wings flared up, trembling, before he snapped around and headed for the ground bridge.

"Download coordinates into the ground bridge," Megatron growled, in a voice that demanded no arguments.

Ratchet spluttered a moment, "What? Megatron, you can't go in your current condition! As your physician I….!"

Megatron pivoted fast, like a whip, and then placed his hand claw like hands on Ratchet's helm, and yanked him up to eye level.

"You will send me to my son's location, Ratchet, or so help me Primus, I will transform and fly off to the Nemesis myself," he snarled, "And if I have to KILL someone to do it, I will!"

Ratchet gulped, for he knew his adopted creation meant every word. He'd forgotten how protective seekers were of sparklings and younglings, and if they sensed one was in danger, they'd do anything to save them. He nodded to Soundwave who immediately attached one of his tentacles into the space bridge controls.

…..

Jhiaxus growled, making a sharp turn after his prey. Primus, where did this mech think he was going? He was getting bored with this, after about fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes he could have spent torturing the she-spider.

When he got his servos on this mech, he'd give him a slow and painful death for wasting his time and ruining his fun.

Knockout growled, "Tar, you said three minutes! It's been ten!"

_"Okay, okay, so the system's a bit more complicated than I anticipated! But we're almost down, I promise!"_ Tarantulas answered.

"If you were not bonded to Soundwave's cousin, I would—DAGH!" he swerved to the left, barely missing the laser fire, "Slaggit!"

"Who's the old mech now, huh?" Jhiaxus laughed manically.

"Oh shut up, scrapheap!" Knockout roared.

_"WHAT?"_

"I wasn't talking to you!" Knockout snapped.

…..

Megatron went through the space bridge. Oh, when he got his hands on Maximum, the sparkling was going to have two baths a day, for a week! He looked along the walls of his old fighting grounds. He reached up and placed a hand on the wall.

He remembered how this ship was built. From his design specs, and he helped in the labor for its construction. It was one of his greatest accomplishments.

It made him a little sad that they had to destroy it, but his people, his mate and his sparkling's safety mattered more to him than this ship. He gave it a soft pat.

"Gonna miss ya old buddy," he said softly, before he went on his search for his son.

…..

Maximum walked around, strengthening his wobbly legs with each step. So far he really hasn't seen anything interesting, and he was starting to get bored. It felt like the entire place a deserted, and that no one was out.

He sat down against the wall, with a sigh. He looked around, twitching his antennae, letting out small mewls, and coos, as he looked slowly up and down the hallway. He squeaked, when he saw shadows against the wall, past the hallway. He tilted his little helm, with a mewl, before two mechs came forwards.

He watched them coming forwards and they were talking, about what though, he didn't know. But they looked exactly alike. Where they twins?

He giggled, catching the two mechs attention. Both looked at him through their expressionless visors.

"A sparkling?" one of them said. The looked at each other a moment, before turning their attention back to the sparkling.

Maximum smiled, remembering the humans teaching him how to greet new mechs: first and introduction of yourself, "Hi. I Maximum. What your names?"

The two Eradicons looked at each other. How do you answer a sparkling that question, when you weren't given a name? Maximum cooed, and chirruped.

"You have no names?" he tilted his helm, a sad expression crossing his face plates.

"I'm afraid not little one," one of them said, kneeling in front of him. He reached out and caressed his little antennae gently.

Maximum pouted, "That not fair. Me give you names!" He stood up, and walked up to the Eradicon in front of him, and then touched his face. The Eradicon jumped slightly, before allowing the little one to study his face plates.

Then, Maximum pulled his hands away, tapped his little chin in a thoughtful look, "What you good at?"

The two Eradicons looked at each other, then back at Maximum.

"Uh….shooting and hacking?" the mech still standing answered.

Maximum tilted his helm, then smiled, before he pointed at the mech in front of him, "You called Hacker. An' you called Shooter!" he smiled.

The two Eradicons, now dubbed Hacker and Shooter, looked at each other, before Hacker picked up Maximum.

"All right then, Maximum, let us get you to a capable adult and…."

KA-BOOM!

"EEEEE!" Maximum screamed, when he was suddenly dropped, and there was a loud banging noise. He was sent flying into the wall.

Pain ran through his back and to his helm

And then, his little optics fell upon the two Eradicons, Hacker and Shooter, lying before him, their bodies cut wide open and circuitry flying everywhere.

He felt tears pinprick at the edge of his optics. He whimpered, his lower lip trembling, before he started sobbing, letting out distressed wails. He squeaked, when he was grabbed roughly and picked up. He came face to face with a blue and black mech, he was glaring at him with such hatred and anger, he cringed under his gaze.

"So, you're Galvy's pit spawn grandchild?"

Maximum whimpered, squirming to get out of the mech's grip.

"You'll make the perfect bait," he smirked, before holding Maximum in his right arm, and holding him liked a football player held a football.

"MOOOOOOMMMYYYYYYY!" he shrieked.

….

Megatron's wings raised, and he snapped around, and gave a hiss, baring his fangs, like an angered mother dragon. His indigo optics, gave in to a light violet, his pupils disappearing into them.

He ran in the direction of the scream, his son had given off.

…..

Optimus growled, as his and Silas' blades met. The two had been going at it for who knew how long. No matter what Optimus did, his clone just kept coming, like he didn't run out of any form of energy, no matter what Prime threw at him.

This robot shared his endurance, balance and strength.

He flipped the mechanoid over on to his back, only to be kicked harshly in the face plates. He roared angrily, clutching at his optic and gritting his denta together. He pulled his hand away, and ended up with a face pull of metallic fist. He was sent flying, and landed on one of the MECH cars.

Prime on-lined his optics. The one Silas had kicked was cracked, along with Prime's right antennae being cracked off.

…

_"Okay Knockout we're ready! How far are you from the engine room?"_ Tarantulas asked.

Knockout replied, "I'd say I'll be there in a jiffy."

He turned sharply towards the engine room, Jhiaxus following right after him. He hit the gas, and went as fast as his systems would allow him to. He drove straight at the door leading to the engine room. He's been there plenty of time to know which one was the correct one.

Knocking the door down, the red vehicle, turned and went past crates of energon.

"You can't run forever little mech! I will have you!" Jhiaxus bellowed after him.

_If you can find me old mech,_ Knockout thought, as he transformed and jumped behind some crates, and then moved through them, like a maze.

Jhiaxus transformed and growled, "Oh, so that's how it is, eh?"

He left arm turned into a blaster, and he went towards the crates, with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

…..

Megatron moved with the angry grace of a cheetah, as he ran past Eradicons and Vehicons, pinpointing the screams emitting from Maximum's vocalizer. He'll kill whoever or whatever was making Maximum scream like that.

He'll rip them to pieces, he'll dismember them, or he'll ram his claws into their spark, and snuff it out.

He turned sharply when he heard another wail of pain.

And there, standing before him, was Scourge, a stab wound in his side and in his arms was a crying and screaming Maximum. He was sneering down at his son, and twisting one of his antennae when he turned.

The purpled optics widened, and one of them twitched, time froze him for a second. Then an all-powerful, righteous rage overtook him, and snapped any form of self-control he had.

Megatron pounced, as all hell broke loose. He rammed into Scourge slashing at his face first. The blue mech barely had time to dodge the claws, but he failed to block the kick to his groin. He grunted, and fell to his knees. He rolled out of the way, when a blade ended where his back had once been.

The silver seeker lifted his arm blade, optics narrowed angrily, and gritting his fangs. He got into a battle stance, and he and Scourge circled each other. Maximum was still whimpering and sobbing.

"Mommy…" he sniffled, and whimpered, reaching for his mother.

Megatron stilled as Scourge lifted Maximum up, and then gently caress his helm, over his other antennae, the one not twisted. The silver mech flinched, when he saw his son cringe un Scourge's treatment.

"Take one inch further seeker, and I will slit his pretty, silver throat…." He ran a small claw like finger tan lightly of the soft sparkling protoform.

Megatron's wings flared in helpless anger, at the sight of his sparkling in such danger, and unable to do anything to try and help him. Scourge smirked in triumph.

Maximum's good antennae flickered, before a small look of determination took his little face plates. He licked at his lit fangs, and little optics suddenly gleamed with an idea. He hissed, and then sank his fangs into Scourge's finger.

...

So, how shall Scourge die, hmm?

Review please!


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68! YAAAAAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 68

...

Tarantulas watched from his perch, as Jhiaxus hunted for Knockout. If the mech had bothered to pay actual attention in his hunt, he'd see that Knockout was nowhere nearby, though the he-spider didn't know where he was exactly. Tarantulas hated it when mechs hunted poorly.

He looked to his mate Shockwave, who had a small device in his hands. He gave him a small signal that Jhiaxus was almost in position. His mate nodded, his red optic narrowed in concentration.

Tarantulas turned on his comm. link, "Knockout, are you in a covered area?"

_"Yes, I think so."_

"Any energon cubes near you?" Tarantulas hissed, so he wouldn't catch Jhiaxus' attention.

_"No, as far as I can see, no cubes,"_ came the quiet reply.

Tarantulas nodded, "Then I suggest you plug your audio sensors."

He turned to his mate. Before he gave the signal, however he studied Jhiaxus. This was the mech who had tortured his mother, and his mother's best friend, who was like family to them. The one who broke her fingers, tore her appendages out, and scarred her, with his devices. And he didn't see a mech. Instead, what he saw, was a monster.

He nodded, for the go ahead, and Shockwave pressed the red button.

…..

"YEEEEEEOOOW! VILE PITSPAWNED LITTLE-!"

"MEANIE-BOT!"

Megatron smirked slightly, before he lunged forwards, and tackled Scourge to the ground, optics a wild violet, as he slammed him up against the wall. Maximum fell with a soft grunt.

The silver mech took a quick look to make sure his son was alright. Maximum got to his pedes shakily, and sniffled slightly, but there was no serious damage.

Satisfied, Megatron held his blade pressed to Scourge's throat, his optics narrowed in pure rage, and need for vengeance. The silver mech wanted to mutilate Scourge to the point that any who passed would only think he was a pile of scrap, and throw him into the incinerator.

He didn't deserve a quick death.

"Any last words, you pit-spawned son of a glitch?" he growled.

Scourge opened his mouth.

KA-BOOOOM!

Next thing the three knew, they were sent flying backwards. Maximum screeched, while the two adult mechs roared, and then were sent backwards, in a flash of light.

The last thing Megatron felt were pulses of fear from his two unborn sparklings.

…..

Moonracer was slashing to Vehicons' open, when she heard the explosion. Everyone turned to look, and stared in awe and slight fear, when they saw the left half of the Nemesis' engine blown to hundreds of pieces. Her optics were wide in shocked.

"Whoa…" Barricade muttered.

Prime looked away from his fight and stared at the ship, as back half of it was burned up in flames. His blue optics were wide in shock. So the distraction/destruction team had done it.

He barely dodge the blade aimed for his helm, as he returned to his fight with Silas. Shockingly, for a cheap knockoff, Silas' clone wasn't a bad fighter. Nonetheless, it had to be brought down. Optimus growled, as he couldn't seem to find an opening into the clone's defense barrier, and it was starting to frustrate him.

Silas' voice laughed through the speaker, sensing Prime's irritation with fighting him. Silas then snapped around and elbowed him in the gut, when Optimus tried to ram his blade forwards and through his abdomen. Optimus stumbled back.

Then, all of a sudden, his comm. link went off.

_"Prime, it's Ratchet! What's going on down there?"_ came his medic's voice.

Optimus barely dodged his clone's move to stab his abdomen through, "Ratchet I am currently in a position, where I do not have time to talk! But at the current moment, Tarantulas—WHOA!—Shockwave and Knockout—OHMAH!—have succeeded in their mission! NGAH!" Prime used both blades to stop the one's about to do a crisscross stab through his abdomen.

_"….they blew up the engine?"_

Optimus optics widened slightly, despite his cracked one. He had never heard Ratchet's voice so calm.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Optimus asked, knowing something was up.

He received nothing but static for a mere few minutes that felt like an eternity.

Then….

_"Megatron's on the ship, near the lower left engine storage. He and Maximum may have been in range of the blast. Their energy signatures are still there, but barely…."_

Prime felt his spark freeze in fear, as those words settled into his processor. Megatron….and Maximum…..got caught in the explosion. He lifted a leg, and kicked Silas' robot off him, sending him back a few feet. Then, Optimus snapped around and broke into a sprint towards the Nemesis. He was no longer focused on Silas.

All the changed the moment he heard that his family was in peril.

…..

Tarantulas jumped from his perch on the ceiling, in his hunter mode. He moved through the flames in order to find Knockout. He had to find the red mech, before they crashed, or else, they were all dead. Shockwave followed behind him, blasters ready in the air, just in case.

"Knockers!" Tarantulas shouted into the inferno.

"Tar!"

Tarantulas snapped around, and slumped in slight relief, when he saw Knockout running towards him. The red mech stopped before the spider-mech, before taking in a deep sigh of relief, and leaned against one of Tarantulas' appendages.

"Well, we sure made a mess," Knockout smirked, "And for once, it's one I don't regret ruining my paintjob over."

Tarantulas laughed, the fire light shimmering off his armor, like little figures of light. He patted Knockout on the helm.

"C'mon Knockers, let's go, before this joint goes sky high," Tarantulas smirked. Then he tilted his helm, at Knockout's exhausted expression, "….Do you need a ride?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, Tar," Knockout answered.

Tarantulas sighed, "All right then…let's go before-!"

TSEEEEEEEW!

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Tarantulas felt to the ground, as pain ran throughout his entire spinal array, and made his legs paralyzed.

He was sent flying into Knockout. And both rolled around a moment. Knockout stopped them both in time, before they rolled into a large open flame.

Tarantulas panted in pain, as he tried to transformed to bi-pedal mode. But he was unable to, as pain began to show on his face plates. Shockwave's red optic widened, before he snapped around.

And standing there, burned and covered in soot, was Jhiaxus, blaster in the air. He was heavily damaged, but somehow he was still kicking from the explosion.

"Another spider….must be my lucky day….I'll make sure he gets the same hospitable treatment his mother did…." Jhiaxus smirked, licking his fangs.

Shockwave growled, his large blaster out, "Over my off-lined carcass," he stood protectively over his mate and his cousin's bond-mate, "Knockout get Tarantulas out of here, and then return to base as soon as you can," he turned and looked at the two, "If I do not return in ten minutes, go on without me."

"No…" Tarantulas gasped, " I am not…going to leave my bond-mate…" Tarantulas stopped when Shockwave gave him a slight angry look, "…unless he looks at me like that, heh….Knockout, help me…"

The medic immediately placed Tarantulas on his shoulders, and then ran for the exit. But not before he nodded to Shockwave in respect, a small salute to show that no matter what, he would be honored.

Shockwave nodded back, before turning his attention back to Jhiaxus. The older mech smirked, his optic twitching.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Jhiaxus purred.

Shockwave readied himself, as best as any mech could when dealing with an insane killer. He jumped and swerved out of the way, with a yell at the first blast from Jhiaxus' blaster.

…

Maximum tugged as hard as he could on his mother's hand, to try and get him to move.

"Mama! Mama up! Up now!" he shouted.

Why wasn't his Mama listening to him? Didn't he hear him?

He wanted his Mommy to get up, to hold him and comfort him. The lights above were flickering on and off, and Maximum was scared, because he couldn't see very well, and his Mama wasn't getting up. Something was wrong.

"Mama! MAMA!" he screeched, before he touched his mother's face plates.

He started slapping at them, as he begged his mother to get up, tears staining his beautiful white face plates. He tried everything to awake his mother, he wanted him to wake up, as he started sobbing harder, as every moment passed and his mother still wouldn't wake up.

It was then, he saw a shadow from behind him, looming other them, through the flickering lights. The sparkling turned, and then backed away in fear, when he saw Scourge standing over the. He had terrible burn wounds on his wings, his chest and the side of his face. He glared down, with a sneer.

He moved towards the two. Maximum curled into his mother, sobbing and whimpering, as Scourge slowly knelt down and tried to reach out of him. Maximum snapped his fangs at the fingers threateningly, when they tried to touch him.

Scourge growled, before he grabbed at Maximum's arm and yanked him from his mother. Maximum screeched, trying to pull out of the mean mech's grasp.

"You'll be perfect bait for you slutty grandmother, kid," Scourge smirked. Then he sneered down at the unconscious silver mech. He released a hard kick to Megatron's chest plates, and he smirked, as the silver mech cringed in pain. Megatron on-lined his optics, and shook gently.

"Maxi…." He hissed, reaching out towards his sparkling, in pain.

He was kicked again, and Megatron tensed and curled up, clutching his abdomen.

"Hmm, spoiled goods," Scourge gave another good kick, to the same place.

"Stop! You no hurt Mama!" Maximum wailed, as he squirmed to be free of Scourge's grasp, wanting to return to the still, yet still warm body of his mother's, to feel the large arm wrap around him protectively and hold him close over the spark that loved and adored him beyond reason.

"Your 'Mama', is dying, so you should thank me for helping to spare your useless life, you pit-spawned little glitch."

"Shame I can't say the same for you Scourge," a deep, cold rumbling voice snarled behind him.

The next and last thing the blue mech knew, was a blade stabbing straight through his spark chamber. Maximum yelped, when he was pulled out of Scourge's arms, as the mech fell to the ground and was soon, the mech lying in a pool of his own energon, his red optics wide opened, and glazed over. Energon blood dripped from his lips, and he lied there limp.

Maximum whimpered at the sight, before a large hand caressed his helm lovingly, and securely held him to the warm chest. He cooed and chirruped, before he looked up.

"Dada! DADA! Oh Dada!" Maximum hugged his father tightly around the neck, and then proceeded to sob.

"I'm so sorry, my baby that you witnessed that…." Optimus whispered, truly feeling regret for letting his sparkling witness him killing Scourge. But he did not, however, regret killing the mech. Wincing at the pain from his cracked optic, he kneeled down towards Megatron to help him up.

The silver mech gasped in pain, clutching his abdomen. Megatron immediately checked the twins sparks through the created and creation bond, sending waves, after waves of love. The twins answered immediately with so much affection and relief, Megatron went weak at the knees because of it. Prime caught his mate, and held him to his chest plates.

Maximum touched his mother's face plates, whimpering, and nuzzling his mother's face plates. The family gathered, trembling against each other, as relief filled them.

Prime kissed his mate's lips gently, and this time Maximum didn't complain about his Dada kissing his Mama. He was just relieved to be back with his parents.

The kiss broke, and both mechs stood there.

"….let's go home."

…..

Shockwave roared, as he fired at Jhiaxus, who had hidden behind a crate of supplies for over. The Cyclops was getting angrier, and more frustrated with every second he was forced to spend fighting with this stupid, pretentious, undignified psycho!

Jhiaxus went out of his cover and fired back. Shockwave moved, causing Jhiaxus to hit the already unstable energon cubes. He was getting this mech excited enough, making him sloppy in his shooting. Shockwave would have smirked if he had a mouth, as he saw the sanger cross Jhiaxus' face plates.

Good he was getting him angry too.

Anger clouded the judgment in a fight.

The two mechs alternated shooting each other. Jhiaxus was oblivious to how close he was letting Shockwave get with his cannon out. The fire around them surrounded them, crackling and seeming to match their angry motions, until it formed a ring around them.

Shockwave felt a small sense of regret that he might not make it out of this alive. He knew the risks and accepted them, and as he thought that, he opened his bond to Tarantulas, and sent as much love, affection and adoration he could through their bond. He closed the bond, before his mate could reciprocate though.

Jhiaxus growled, "C'mon, you ugly freak! Show me how much of a good shoot you are! Go on! I bet you whore's a better shoot than you!"

Shockwave narrowed his optic angrily, at the insult directed towards his mate.

It made his energon boil inside him. No one insulted his mate like that, and got away with it. Shockwave ran at Jhiaxus, unsheathing his blade.

He no longer wanted to shoot him down. He wanted to sheath his sword in the twisted mech's spark chamber, and feel his life-force dissipate before his optic, as death took him.

Shockwave ran as Jhiaxus, raising the blade, and firing his gun at the same time.

…..

Another explosion occurred outside. Tarantulas and Knockout looked back, and then watched, as the Nemesis crashed into the ground, as its engines were destroyed. The two then spotted, Optimus Prime carrying Megatron on his back, with the silver mech holding Maximum against his chest plates.

The touched the ground, and then, Prime ran as fast as he could, carrying his family on his back. The barely made it out of there, as the Nemesis was now no more and burst up into flames.

Tarantulas stood there, trembling, with tears in his optics, as he looked around for the one mechs he hoped beyond reason would come out. Knockout placed a hand on the spider mech's shoulder, feeling him shake under his hands.

Another hands was on his shoulder, and turned and saw his cousin Moonracer standing there, with a sad look. She hugged her cousin, as he shook harder.

"All MECH personnel retreat!"

The Bots and Cons let MECH get away, as they looked at the warship bursting into flames.

"Poor Shockwave…." Moonracer whispered.

Perceptor sniffled, before leaning against Wheeljack.

Prime looked at the spider mech, and felt pity and compassion for him. He was so young…

"Oh Primus…." Tarantulas whimpered, "Oh Primus….why…."

Skywarp transformed and landed, followed by the others fliers. He hugged the young mech also, and mad soft chirrs and coos in seeker cant, along with Thundercracker. Dreadwing watch with sympathy, while Dirge remained slightly expressionless, but his fingers shook slightly.

Optimus on-lined his comm. link, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

_"Yes sir, right away sir,"_ was the immediate reply.

Prime nodded, but his eyes never left the crying mech. He felt his mate leaned against him, holding their son, who was trembling still.

"…Shockwave…" Tarantulas whimpered.

The ground bridge opened. Everyone turned, and prepared to head back to base.

"WAAAAAAAIIIT!"

Everyone jumped at the suddenness of the shout. They all turned, and blinked, staring, as a certain on-eyed mech came half-running, half-limping, covered in scorch marks. Shockwave stopped right in front of the group.

"You're gonna go without me?" he snapped, burnt antennae folded back

"SHOCKWAVE!" Tarantulas tackled his mate, causing him to stumble back a bit, before kissing him fiercely and lovingly where a mouth might of been.

Moonracer laughed in relief, leaning back against Dreadwing.

Ricochet smirked, and nodded, placing and arm around Blaster, while Prowl held his mate around the waist from behind.

After a few minutes of being glomped and choked to death, Shockwave was finally allowed to take in some air intakes.

Optimus walked up to Shockwave, "….is it done? Is he gone?"

Shockwave gave Optimus a steady look, and for a moment that's all the two did, just stare each other down. Then he gave nod.

"I saw his half melted carcass after the ship crashed."

Prime looked at Shockwave, not smiling, nor was his frowning. He nodded in understanding before returning to his mate. Bumblebee ran over and hugged his mother and baby brother, buzzing and whistling. Megatron smiled, and hugged his eldest son to his chest plates, smiling warmly at him.

And with that, they all turned to the space bridge and headed back to base.

...

Happy Memorial Day!

Review please!


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69, oh, yeah, uh-huh!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 69

...

It was August. Months of chaotic, moving around, making more room for all the bots and cons, dealing with the five mischievous sparklings, and a very moody, hormonal, unpredictable Soundwave.

Soundwave was huge now, so big he was forced into bed rest, because he couldn't really move anymore. He sat there, arms crossed over his chest plates, in pure boredom. He had read ever data-pad Ratchet and Knockout could get him, Megatron, his midwife, was trying his hardest to be comforting, and keep him company, he felt like one of the earth's aquatic mammals, called whales, and guess what he found out? One of his sparklings was a shuttle-former, one of the biggest forms of seeker kind. That's gonna be a joy to give birth to.

Sometimes, his sucks when you're born into a seeker family, especially when your own father and your uncles were shuttles.

A pang of longing and sadness hit the young mech's spark. He missed his family. Missed his father's bright smile, and large arms holding him in security and comfort, and missed his mother's lovely cat-like optics filled with affection and promise of safety.

He wished he could see them again, but the gods had not been kind. No, his and Starscream's parents died in the first stages of the war in a bombing in Vos, along with their aunts, uncle and many of their cousins. Shockwave was the only other survivor of their family.

Starscream suddenly came in to with Starcatcher and Raindancer.

Ever since those two were born, everything in the base has been interesting. Apparently, these twins teamed up with their two cousins, Kitten and Blockade, and they just found out they like to pull pranks. They were seen either clinging to four mechs: their mother, their father, Soundwave, or the very one who encouraged their behavior, Skywarp.

They adored the purple and black seeker, and loved to pull pranks with him.

Megatron called them pit-spawns because of it.

Maximum seemed to like them, and was usually along for the ride, much to his parents joy.

"Hello, little brother," Starscream said, giving Soundwave's large abdomen, a light pat.

Soundwave crossed his optics behind his mask.

"Query: Are you just going to tease me until the sparklings are born?" Soundwave asked dryly.

"Sounders. Please talk normal. I'm your brother," Starscream answered.

The spy sighed, before snapping his mask back, "As you wish."

"EEE!" Starcatcher reached for him, clapping her white, claw like servos.

Wave smiled, and chuckled, before allowing the little femme to take one of his long fingers into her small, delicate ones. She studied it with wide optics, making small coos of curiosity, like how a mech could have such long fingers.

"Awoooh…" Raindancer joined her, making soft mewls.

Soundwave smiled. The sparklings, no matter how many times he let them hold his fingers, were smitten with how he had such long fingers.

"Starcatcher's going to take after you, I can see it now," Soundwave said gently, in a smooth, gentle tenor.

Starscream snorted, "Feh, what give you that impression?"

"Mom told me you always studied Papa's hands when you were a sparkling, no matter how many times you saw them," Soundwave answered, smugly.

"Well, when you were a sparkling you constantly clung to my wings, like what humans call, a koala cub," Starscream retorted.

"….Koala cub?"

"Never mind."

"Do you two ever stop talking like two gossiping femmes?"

The two mech glared at Airachnid. The black, purple and gold femme had bandages over her fingers still, but other than that, after a few months of rest, and refueling, she recovered nicely.

Crystal Widow smirked from her web on the ceiling, before giving a small chuckle. The femme never left Airachnid for more than a few minutes, ever since she came to live at the base. Galvatron acted like nothing happened, and things quickly went back to normal.

In fact, if everyone listened carefully, they could hear him training some of the younger bots, with the way he was shouting at them. Primus, he might have made one pit of a drill sergeant, if he had joined the military, considering the volume and tone of his voice. Unfortunately, Galvatron didn't have any interest in the military, surprisingly, considering his violent fighting skills.

Ratchet was currently working on the computer with Perceptor. The red, blue and silver mech was very bright, and he had a lot of knowledge to offer to help the medic with whatever on the computer. And he and Rafael got along very well, talking all computer and whatnot. Percy found it fascinating how such a young boy like Rafael was able to understand such advanced mechanics.

No one could understand how Perceptor got bonded to Wheeljack, considering they were opposites.

Starscream snorted, "Mind your own business, wench."

"Ooh, Screamer, that's not nice," Airachnid pouted, "I just wanted to join in the conversation."

The seeker mech glared at her in annoyance, before his attention was drawn to Starcatcher climbing up to perch on her mother's helm. She had finished studying Soundwave's finger, and decided that climbing up on to her mother's head was a more interesting thing to do.

Starscream sighed, as the giggling little femme seeker sat there, smiling.

Soundwave covered his mouth, to hold back his snickers. Airachnid had no such control, and broke into a giggle fit. Crystal Widow just smiled at the sight.

"Such a cute sparkling," Soundwave smirked.

"Shut up Wave."

…..

"HEE! Mama, feel kicks!"

Megatron smirked, as his sparkling had his little helm pressed to his swollen abdomen. The two were currently sitting on the roof of the base, just relaxing and enjoying the summer sun. Bumblebee was currently playing water guns with the kids and Barricade: Miko was with Barri, while Raf was with Bee. Jack couldn't make it, because he was at work. He didn't have as much time anymore, like he used to. And Miko came here all the way from Japan now, since she had gone back home.

Ever since Maximum found out he was going to have more siblings, the little thing had become ecstatic. In fact, he had gotten so excited, he had ran around the base, driving every mech and femme there crazy, as he kept saying he was going to be a big brother. He got so hyper, he over-heated, and then fell into a short stasis nap.

And right now, he was feeling the twins kick. He smiled and covered his giggles.

"Can't wait for brothers or sisters," he giggled.

Megatron smiled, "Me neither Maxi. And neither can your big brother Bee and your Dada."

Maximum smiled, "Where Dada?"

"Dada's going to be out for a while, won't be back until late, sweetie," Megatron kissed his son's helm.

Optimus was currently with Agent Fowler, to discuss some things with some of the human government representatives about their current stay on Earth.

Maximum chirred and purred, and Megatron smiled. Neither were prepared for what happened next.

Then, Bumblebee jumped behind his mother, and Megatron yelled when he was hit with a strong jet of water.

The silver mech stayed still a moment, flinching slightly, before he turned and glared at Barricade. Maximum cooed in question at what had just happened. Megatron turned to his eldest son, Bumblebee.

"Bee, hold Max," Megatron handed his sparkling to Bee, trading him for the water gun in his eldest son's hand. Then he gave a battle cry and shot water at Barricade, who screeched, and made a run for it, with Miko at his heels, laughing.

"HAH! FACE MY WRATH LIKE A MECH BARRICADE!" Megatron yelled, smiling, as he shot at the mech.

"Not cool Megs! NOT cool!" Barricade shouted, as he was sprayed in the face.

Maximum tilted his helm, before looking at Bee, "Mama crazy?"

Bumblebee beeped, _"Like you'd never believe."_

...

Ratchet looked up, and he just stared, when he saw Megatron, Barricade, Bumblebee, little Maximum and the humans come into the base, covered in mud. Megatron had a large smiled on his face plates, and little Maximum held his helm, riding on his shoulders.

"Man, did you see how fast Megs was? I think he got Barri about twenty thousand times!" she said.

Then, everyone stopped, before Ratchet, who turned to them, hands on hips and looking less than pleased.

"Do I wish to know what happened?" he asked.

The all shook their heads, but their grins were still plastered on their face plates. Ratchet sighed, before he pointed at them.

"Off to the washracks, the lot of ya," he ushered them away.

No one argued, though Maximum slumped slightly. Megatron reached up and patted his son's helm, in reassurance.

...

Maxi, I love you, really.

Review please!


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70! WHOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Birth scene

...

Chapter 70

...

It started in the middle of the night.

He had been sleeping peacefully, everything in perfect silence. Soundwave had a hand over his abdomen, as he lied there on the berth, feeling the soft beating pulses of his sparklings through the creator-creation bond. Since Airachnid had been released from the med. bay, she and Crystal Widow moves into a new set of quarters together, leaving Soundwave with privacy.

And then it happened.

A pain racked through his spine, and slowly, a spasm rippled down his back. He on-lined his optics, his intakes sharp, as he slowly sat up, optics wide behind his facial screen. He moved his hand around, as if trying to comprehend or hope to dissipate some of this pain in his body. He started panting, before turning on his comm. link.

He was answered by an annoyed growl from the other end.

_"Whoever is calling this early in the night, better have a damn good reason,"_ cam the exhausted, sleepy voice of Soundwave's leader.

"Megatron….labor….sparklings…coming now…." He whimpered in his normal voice.

_"What? Oh Primus, stay right there, I am coming!"_

"Duh," Soundwave managed to say flatly, before he tensed and growled.

He felt the contractions getting stronger, and more painful, and he tilted his helm back in pain. The mech in labor tore off his mask, to take in fresh air intakes. He wailed softly, his optics tearing up.

He opened his comm. link again. This time he aimed for Knockout's frequency.

"KNOCKOUT!" he shouted into it.

He heard a small, muttered clatter from the other end. His mate probably just fell out of his berth from the suddenness of Wave's yell.

_"What the slag Wave, do you know what time….?"_

"Knockout, I am in labor, NOW GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE!" he squeezed the sides of the med. berth, leaving small dents in the sides, as he cut the link, and then panted, before he reached down from the side, to unclip his pelvic plating. He threw it to the side, birth fluids of energon and oil staining his legs. He started sobbing, and crying softly.

"Uh…" he had never felt such pain in his existence.

NOTHING compared to THIS!

Megatron entered, and immediately placed some equipment beside them, as he walked over to the mech before him. He was serious and unusually calm as he went over to Soundwave.

"Soundwave? How strong are the contractions?" he placed a comforting hand on the mech's shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Okay, good, they're pretty strong," Megatron turned and then washed his servos, before turning his attention back to his patient, "Did you call Knockout?"

"Affirmative….Nuh…" Soundwave had tears sliding down his face plates.

"Easy there Wave, your mate will be here any moment, and then, we can start the process of labor," Megatron said gently, in a soothing tone.

He was acting…..so professional, and it was weird seeing Megatron like this, so calm and cool. Like he's done this plenty of times before.

The silver mech took a quick looked at his lower end. He grumbled something, before nodding in confirmation.

"Your port is shifting nicely, this will make the birth slightly less painful and easier for the sparklings to come out," Megatron said gently, "Now, Wave, when the contractions start coming closer together, then I want you to push. Remember, you'll have five beautiful little ones here."

"JUST GET THEM OUT!" Soundwave shouted.

Knockout and Arcee came running in. Apparently, Sounders mate had taken the liberty of informing Arcee, so she was witness of the birth. The red medic took a moment to compose himself, and catch his breath. Arcee just looked on the verge of a panic attack. When the two saw Soundwave though both of them bolted over to his side.

Megatron knelt in front of his most trusted friends, hands out to catch each newborn sparkling that the spy would bring into this world. Soundwave screamed in agony, taking Knockout and Arcee's hands in his and squeezing them.

"Scrap!" Arcee yelled at the suddenness of the painful pressure of Wave's hand.

"Nnngh!" Knockout tensed, and felt like his hand was going to break.

"Wave, deep and slow breaths," Megatron said, "C'mon Soundwave, you can do this, we've been practicing for the past three months, you know."

Soundwave nodded, then took in shaky intakes, as the contractions came closer together, in rhythm. Megatron looked at him, with a questionable look that asked if the mech in labor was ready. Wave nodded.

"Okay then. Push!"

Soundwave yelled and cried out, as he pushed, as hard as he could. He felt like his entire body was being split in two.

"OH MOTHER PRIMUS IN HUMAN FEMME'S UNDERWEAR! OOOOOOOOOOOW!" Soundwave screamed.

Well, that probably woke up the whole base.

Arcee winced, and cringed.

Megatron encouraged the mech in pain before him, "Keep going…..keep going….I see the….HOLY PRIMUS! It's the shuttle-former! Okay, Wave? This is going to hurt like the pit., so brace yourself!"

"I AM BRACING MYSELF YOU MORON!"

"Oh good, at least the contractions are going strong," Megatron said, as if he had not been yelled at and insulted just a few moments ago.

"Oh, you think?" Knockout snapped.

Wave gave one hard push, putting his entire being into it at the next strong contraction. And then, something slid out slowly, and agonizingly. A loud, piercing wail sounded through the med. bay.

Megatron stood up, holding a beautiful white, red and blue sparkling shuttle-former. He was in distress, making more wails, and whimpering, sobbing for all he was worth.

"Here he is…" Megatron whispered.

"Oh…" Knockout pulled away from his mate, his optics wide in astonishment, as he took his son into his arms. The sparkling was nearly as big as his entire arm and barely fit! The sparkling had purple optics like his mother, and his face was rounded, white at a cloud.

The little finally stopped crying, and blinked up at his father. He cooed up at him in curiosity. Knockout smiled, the biggest smile he ever had, as a tear slid down his face plates. Soundwave looked at his son, and let out a soft sob of joy at the sight.

"Look at him…" Knockout whispered, "He's gorgeous…."

"Name him…" Soundwave panted, "Name him Skyfire…."

Arcee smiled at the sight of the first born. Knockout kissed his son's helm, purring softly. Soundwave screamed suddenly, as another contraction hit.

"All right, one down, four to go," Megatron answered, returning to position.

The second and third sparkling, however, came out a bit quicker than little Skyfire did. Actually, they were small enough to come out at the same time. The two little ones were completely identical, save for their colors. One was red and black, the other, dark blue and purple. Both looked more like Arcee, then Knockout.

Arcee took them into her arms, and she cooed down to her sons. These were her sons. HER sons.

Soundwave looked at the two little ones, who were still crying and screeching in discomfort, and at the new world around them. He smiled.

Arcee smiled, "I was thinking the red one could be Rumble and the blue one, Frenzy."

Soundwave laughed lightly, "Perfect…." Then he grimaced and tensed.

Arcee held the twins, while Knockout held Skyfire in one arm, and his free hand held Soundwave's. Soundwave whimpered, and sobbed, in pain and exhaustion. Knockout hushed him, trying to comfort him, kissing his helm.

"Doing great baby, keep going…." Knockout whispered, nuzzling the beautiful face plates with his own.

"C'mon Wave! Two more!" Megatron said.

Soundwave tensed, and pushed. But he was getting exhausted. He didn't know how much more he could take this, really. He just had to keep telling himself that there were two more. Two more precious little ones on the way.

Two more sparklings for the world.

He pushed as hard as he could for this next one. He felt this one come out the quickest than the first three, and this one would have put Starscream's tantrums to shame.

"It's a femme…" Megatron said, standing up with a little red, black and blue femling.

She looked like her mother, in body, except she didn't have the long arms, no, hers were like her father's. Her helm was shaped like Soundwave's, except she had one long crest on her helm, with two smaller, and shorter ones on the sides of it. She had her mother's optics as well. But they were red, instead of purple. Knockout gave a small laugh of relief, as he took the little femling into his arms.

The femme sniffled, and her sobs died down. Soundwave smiled at her, she was so beautiful.

"Your name will be Viral…." Soundwave whispered, "…My little Viral…."

Viral cooed, and gave a small smile, mewling, as she looked at the strange mech before her.

"Okay Wave, one more. I need you to stay with me, okay?" Megatron said.

Soundwave nodded, before taking in a deep intake, and then pushing as hard as he could. He wanted this last one out badly. And if Knockout thought they were having any more children after this, he was dead wrong. Soundwave felt himself aching from exhaustion. He sobbed, as his optics started to shutter into sleep.

"Wave? C'mon, stay awake honey!" Arcee said.

"Soundwave, don't go to sleep! You still have one more sparkling!" Knockout said, "Soundwave!"

He was so exhausted, and he was beginning to pass out….

SMACK!

Soundwave yelled when he was smacked back into the world of consciousness, and he stared at his leader, who was looking at him angrily.

"Don't you DARE go to sleep! It's not every day you deliver five little ones into this world, ya know!" Megatron snarled.

Soundwave stared at his leader, even as the mech knelt down on his knees, ready for the next little one. Wave focused, and then pushed, slammed his fist on the berth, as he pushed the fifth and final sparkling of their family.

A screech rang out, and when Megatron stood up, Soundwave sat up, despite the pain, and looked at the little one held out to him. He trembled, before reaching for the little one, with shaky servos. Held before him, was a mechling, or the purest silver color. He was a mix of Soundwave and Knockout in looks. He his mother's long arms, his father's hands, and his helm was mostly shaped like his father's, but he had three crests on top. And his optics were a strange color: they were golden, and shaped like his mother's also. Soundwave pulled this one into his arms. The little one trembled, and shook form the cold, before feeling the proximity of the spark that helped created him. He mewled up at his Mama, before tilting his helm.

Soundwave lied back, with his son against his chest plates.

"Hello my baby, hello darling…" he whispered, "I'm your Mama…." He lifted his son up so he could kiss the little helm. He smiled, as tears streamed down like two rivers, "…and you are my son….Silversun…." He purred, before caressing his son's helm., "My little Silversun…"

Knockout hummed, "Silversun…." He smiled, "I love it…"

He kissed his mate's lips, "You did beautifully Wave….they are all beautiful and unique."

Arcee kissed Wave on the forehead, a wide smiled at her own face plates, "Thank you."

Soundwave smiled, and then off-lined his optics, before slipping into much needed recharge, aches and cramps be damned.

Megatron smiled at the sight, before he turned around. He yelled and jumped when he came face to face with the astonished, and shocked looks of the entire Autobot base, including the sparklings, who, thank primus, were still asleep in their parents arms.

Well, this turned into an interesting night.

...

Interesting indeed. Hope you liked the names! Anyway, see you all on Saturday!

Review please!


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 and good morning everyone!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 71

...

"Aaaaw! They are so CUUUTE!"

"Abah!"

Megatron winced slightly at Miko's high pitched squeal, as the little human femme looked down at the little ones, giggling and squealing at the sight of them, which unnerved the silver mech somewhat.

The humans were standing on a med. berth, and watching the five new sparklings snuggled up on a large blanket, with comfy pillows that Knockout had made for them, so they would be comfortable, since he and Breakdown were still trying to build the cribs for them.

Soundwave was asleep, recovering still from the labor he had endured four days ago. Poor thing ached all over.

Megatron sat cross-legged on a med. berth, looking down at the little ones, his helm tilted to the side. Maximum was napping on his lap, a small trail of lubricant leaking from his mouth. Poor little thing had gotten overexcited at the sight of the five new playmates he had now, and went straight into a stasis nap, when his excitement had dissipated.

Jack smiled, when he saw Rumble and Frenzy snuggled up against Skyfire, who was also asleep, on a large blue pillow. Those three seemed quite attached to each other. Viral was looking around in wonder, while Silversun was just watching the humans, happy with all the attention he was getting.

They were also different and interesting to him, and he liked them already.

Raf smiled when he saw Viral look his way. She tilted her helm at him in wonder, while her brother, Silversun giggled at the faces Miko was making at him.

Kitten and Blockade were out with their parents. Megatron did not know what they were doing, nor did he want to find out. Starcatcher and Raindancer were also with their parents. Starscream had said he and Dirge were going to fly around with them through the air, so they could get an idea of what flying was like at a young age.

Maximum let out a small groan, before shifting and turned over, so he was facing his mother. He put his little thumb in his mouth, and suckled on it gently. Megatron smiled warmly down at his son, before kissing his helm gently.

Suddenly the med. bay doors opened, and in came Optimus. A very, very PINK Optimus.

Miko looked, and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from guffawing. Jack and Raf snorted, trying to hide their laughter. Megatron, however, had no such control.

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOOOAAAAAAHAHA!" Megatron's laughter echoed through the room, startling the sparklings and waking up little Maximum, who snapped up with a chirp, and stared at his mother with wide, startled optics. When he saw his father, he tilted his helm.

"Dada, why you pink?" Maximum asked.

Prime's antennae twitched in irritated, before he huffed.

Soundwave just shifted in his sleep, and mumbled, before turning over stiffly, and away from the others.

"What, heh, happened to you?" the silver mech snickered.

Optimus rolled his optics, his expression sour, "Skywarp happened. Slagging seeker teleported behind me and dumped hot pink paint on me…"

Megatron smirked, "See? I told you he was a hellion and that we should have had Ratchet remove his teleporting generator. I wouldn't be shocked if he was dropped on his helm as a sparkling."

"Hmph," Optimus snorted in reply, "Well, I'm happy this was so amusing."

"Why didn't you just head back to the washracks, hmm?" Megatron quirked and optic ridge.

Prime moved to answer, but then he closed his mouth and had a thoughtful look, "That….is a very good question."

…..

"Hold on to your seats kids!"

"AAAEEEEH!"

SCREEEEEECH!

Barricade drove off at the highest speed possible, with Kitten in the front seat. Beside him, Bumblebee followed, with Blockade in his front seat. The two were neck at neck as they were driving. The two mechs were going through the desert, as they moved forwards, the sand blowing behind them from their tires, in thick, red-orange clouds.

Bumblebee buzzed to his mate, _"Me and Blocky are going to tire you out and leave you in the dust Hot Wheels!"_

Barricade laughed, as Kitten squealed in excitement, "In your dreams, Honey Bumbles!"

He laughed, and moved the lever back, going faster. Kitten screeched in excitement, as she and her mother moved forwards.

Bumblebee whistled, as his son giggled excitedly.

_"Don't worry Blocky, just wait, and Daddy will show ya how fast he is…"_ Bumblebee pushed his throttle down and hit the gas pedal as hard as he could.

"WHEEEE!" Blockade squealed, as his father sped forwards, and caught up to Barricade.

The two were speeding, as fast as they could, both going at break neck speed, their sparklings both squealing and giggling in excitement at the rush.

What better way to spend time with your kids, than to have a nice, long, speed race?

…..

Megatron held a bottle to little Skyfire's mouth, letting him drink in the special sparkling formula. Soundwave had Viral and Silversun in his lap, his two tentacles each holding a bottle of much needed sparkling fuel to the two little ones mouths. Rumble and Frenzy were just playing together on one of the soft pillows, Rumble's hand in his mouth, while his brother cooed, and chirped, but it would be their turn to refuel soon. Maximum was drinking from a sipping cup that his Knockout and Ratchet had made for him, since he didn't need to suckle anymore on a bottle.

The humans were in the rec. room, watching TV or playing video games Megatron wasn't really paying attention to them at the moment.

"So, exhausted yet?" Megatron muttered, as he rubbed Skyfire's little wings, to relax him.

Soundwave sighed, "Hmph. Soundwave: Tired, but happy."

Silversun pulled the rubbed teat from his mouth with a small pop, and he giggled up at his mother. Soundwave smiled down at his son. He had decided to keep his mask off, so his sparklings wouldn't be frightened. He wanted his sparklings to familiarize his face plates, under the mask, instead of hiding his face from them.

Megatron smiled, "You're doing very good for a first time mother."

Soundwave looked at him and smiled back, "Megatron: Thank you."

The silver mech patted the new mother on the shoulder. Neither noticed the small popping noise, as the two began to strike up a conversation.

Maximum chirruped, and stopped drinking his energon, as he watched a certain black and purple seeker pick up Rumble and Frenzy, who both looked up and stared at the seeker. The mech pressed a finger to his lips, looking at Maximum. The silver and blue sparkling tilted his helm in question, and then he yelped softly in surprise, when Skywarp suddenly disappeared.

Silversun giggled, as he drank his energon again. Skyfire began to get drowsy, and he slowly began to slip into recharge. His little optics off-lined and he fell into recharge beside the warm silver armor of the mech feeding him.

"Mama…" Maximums tugged on his mother's arm.

Soundwave smiled, "Megatron: Please feed Rumble and Frenzy?"

"Sure," Megatron turned to where the twins were.

Or at least where they were supposed to be.

…..

"Bah!"

"No."

"Aaaa-bah!"

"No, really?"

"Aaaah!"

"I never knew!"

"Agah-bah!"

"Huh, maybe I'll try it sometime."

"Uh, Warp?"

"Yeah TC?"

"What are you doing with Arcee's twin mechlings?"

The purple and black seeker smiled, and laughed softly, as he held Rumble and Frenzy on his lap. He had been able to sneak the two out of the med. bay, while Megatron and Soundwave were busy feeding the other little ones. He had simply just teleported in and grabbed the two in his arms, and warped out. Rumble giggled, and snuggled into the seeker, his brother joining him. The two made more gibberish. And Skywarp humored them, by pretending he understood every word coming from their little mouths.

"I'm just playing with them TC. Can ya blame me?" Skywarp asked, tilting his helm.

Thundercracker smacked his forehead.

"Oh bother," The blue, black and white mech muttered, "….Does Soundwave know you have them?"

There was a sudden crash from the med. bay.

"SKYYYYYYYWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRP!"

Skywarp's smiled disappeared, and if it were possible, he would have gone paler. Rumble and Frenzy giggled when they heard their mother screeching.

….

Starscream and Dirge both landed in front of the base. Both landed on the ground in their alt. modes and opened their cockpits. Raindancer climbed out of his father's and landed on his little behind, and was soon followed by his sister, who climbed out of their mother's cockpit.

The moment the little ones were out, Starscream and Dirge both went into their bi pedal modes, and picked up their sparklings.

"Did you have fun my little gems?" Dirge asked, while rubbing his helm against his son's.

Starscream smirked slightly, as little Starcatcher chirred, and rested his little helm against his shoulder. Raindancer giggled, touching his father's face plates, chirruping and smiling, as their nasal ridges rubbed together.

Starscream walked over to stand beside Dirge, and then leaned in to kiss Raindancer's helm. Dirge the looked at his daughter, and smiled, before he reached out and rubbed her smooth, pale cheek. His little femme leaned against her father's palm, with a soft purr. Then, he shared a small kiss with his bond-mate, Starscream, who smiled at his mate afterwards, before the family headed back into base.

What happened next, neither saw coming.

"YOU BOLT-BRAINED, NO GOOD, TIRE-LICKING-!" Megatron's voice roared from the med. bay.

"I just wanted to cuddle and play with the sparklings! I'm a seeker, what did you expect?" Skywarp's whine was also heard.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU DO NOT GO AROUND TAKING OTHER MECHS SPARKLINGS, WITHOUT ASKING!" Megatron was heard retorting.

Starscream, as if sensing certain doom for his little one's audios, if they didn't leave, immediately grabbed Dirge's arm and yanked him forwards, and down the corridor of Autobot quarters, about thirty seconds before Megatron began cursing up a typhoon of anger, when Skywarp whined another excuse.

The humans looked at each other, a little scared now for Skywarp.

...

RUN WARP!

Review please!


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72. Please help me reach three hundred review, PLEASE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 72

...

Prime lied there beside his mate on the berth, and was watching Megatron, as he recharged beside him. For some reason the Prime couldn't sleep at all tonight. He just wanted to watch his bonded sleep tonight.

Maximum was sleeping in his crib, curled up beside his favorite toy bunny, chirring softly in his recharge.

Optimus reached out and gently rubbed Megatron's swollen abdomen, holding their twins. He smiled in joy at the thought that he his family was getting bigger. A family he never knew he had until a nearly a year ago. And it was still shocking that a human year had gone by already. Prime smiled, and then pushed himself down the berth a little, so he was level with the abdomen. He kissed it gently, letting out a purr. It was then he felt a small nudge against his cheek.

He waited a moment, as if waiting for it. He smiled when two more nudges came.

His two little ones had kicked. He purred a little louder, nuzzling his helm against his mate's abdomen. Right now, he wasn't a Prime. Right now, he was the happiest father alive.

Megatron moved slightly in his sleep, before going still and taking in soft intakes to keep the temperature of his systems at average. Optimus smiled, before pushing himself back up the berth, and then he kissed his mate's scars gently, purring softly, and nuzzling his mate.

"Prime."

Optimus froze, and then pulled back to stare at Megatron, who now had his optics on-lined.

Prime caressed his mate's helm. Apparently, pregnancy made Megatron a light sleeper. And when Megatron was awoken from his recharge, he was not happy, and when he was unhappy, his tanks demanded whatever form of refreshment hit his processor.

"Rust sticks, and oil shake. Now," Megatron grumbled, optics narrowed, as he rubbed his abdomen.

Optimus sighed. He was used to this, after the last two months he's been doing this. before he slid himself off the berth. He made sure to walk lightly, as he passed Maximum's crib. Maximum gave soft coos in his recharge, and simply shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

He headed for the energon storage near the med. bay, trying to stay as quiet as possible as he trudged through the corridor, past his comrades quarters to fill out his mate's request.

He stopped and then blinked in slight surprise when he saw Knockout, and Dirge up. The red mech was slumped, and his optics were narrowed in slight annoyance, while Dirge just looked plain exhausted. He was mixing up some sparkling energon, while Knockout had Silversun in his arms and was feeding him.

Silversun was suckling in the energon. Raindancer was lying on his back on one of the med. berths, looking very annoyed, and whining slightly.

"Yes…yes I know Rain…" Dirge droned on, in a tired voice.

Optimus sighed, before nodding to the other two fathers, heading past them.

Knockout let out a frustrated groan in reply, as Prime passed them to get to the storage.

"Did your mates make you come in here?" He called out to them, as he entered the room, where stacks of energon and oil.

"….meh…" Dirge replied, as he put the energon sparkling formula into the bottle.

He turned to his son, who was squirming slightly, and still whining, his little face radiating irritation, his little wings wiggling in frustration. Dirge cooed to him, and slowly picked him up, and then pressed the rubber teat to his son's lips. Raindancer eagerly took it into his mouth and suckled in the fuel greedily.

The blue seeker rocked his son back and forth. The little one had gotten fussy and started crying form his crib he was sharing with his sister. Starscream had gotten snippy, and ordered Dirge to do it.

Knockout had to have his paint job threatened by his mate, when Silversun started to throw a small tantrum at not having his parents there to watch over him. Soundwave had been getting up most of the nights, and apparently, he had had enough of it, and decided to make him work.

One look at the threatening tentacle over his precious prideful paint job, and Knockout had never moved so fast to feed the sparkling.

Optimus came out of the storage, carrying some supplies, as he placed them down on the med. berth.

He opened a silver box, and poured out a bunch of rust sticks, and then picked up the oil, and some soft, frozen energon. It was kind of like what humans called "ice cream", but it was made of a certain type of energon, with light blue crystals to keep it together, until it was mixed.

Suddenly, a new set of wails echoed form the corridor, and the three fathers looked up.

In came a disgruntled Bumblebee, holding a screeching and wailing Kitten, who was squirming and crying. The yellow mech gave a buzz of exhausted annoyance, as he held his daughter to his chest plates. He stumbled over, and then past the others to the storage.

"….Nice to know all the Daddy's are being put to work by their bond-mates," Optimus muttered.

Dirge chuckled bitterly, "Hmph, well, nice to know we have a support group."

Knockout snorted.

"So, how is fatherhood treating you four?"

Knockout, Dirge, Bumblebee and Optimus turned and glared at the smirking Ratchet, who had just arrived to the med. bay.

Kitten was now suckling on an energon treat her father had given her, since she wouldn't accept the energon formula.

Bumblebee buzzed irritably,_ "Shut up old mech."_

"My sentiments exactly," Optimus grumbled.

Ratchet just snickered in response, before he walked over to look at little Silversun. The little one looked up at the red and white medic with wide golden optics, with a chirrup. He reached out to touch the mech's chevron, making the medic smile.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest little angel," Ratchet said.

Knockout's left optic twitched, as his son babbled up at Ratchet, all innocent like, and purring. Very unlike the screeching, wailing little thing just a fifteen minutes before, like a little banshee, right next to Raindancer, who seemed to have his Mommy's vocals.

Kitten chirred and snuggled against his father, who placed a hand over his daughter's helm. He sighed, in exhausted, unable to be mad at his little girl, when she looked at him with such wide, innocent optics.

Dirge watched Raindancer yawn, and then fall into recharge against his chest plates.

He crossed his optics. Why, oh Primus, why was it so hard to stay mad at these sparklings? It was like the moment they looked at them with those cute, little optics, they made the adults melt on the inside, and immediately forget about the messes, and sleepless nights, and their moody mates, and it made it all worth it.

Ratchet hummed, and then eyed Optimus, "Cravings?"

"From the pit," Prime answered.

….

Megatron turned his helm, grumbling, when the door to the quarters opened, and in came Optimus, with a small tray, filled with rust sticks and a large oil shake.

The silver mech huffed, "What took you so long?"

"The other Dads were up," Optimus answered, walking over with the tray, and putting it on his mate's lap.

The silver mech grunted in reply, before he picked up a rust stick and chomped into it, his fangs smashing together, to obliterate the treat in his mouth. Optimus blinked in surprise, as his mate began to scarf down the sticks, and then grabbed the oil shake, slurping it down.

Megatron gave Prime a look when he caught him staring at him.

"Ah…" Optimus started,

"Don't. Say. A word," the silver mech growled, narrowing his optics, and twitching his wings in irritation.

Prime turned away, knowing to do as his hormonal mate said. Last time, he tried to sooth his irritation when he caught him staring, Megatron had transformed his hand into a sword, and pointed it threateningly at his pelvic plating, over his interface array, threatening to slice off his masculinity beneath the armor plating, if he didn't back off.

Prime did NOT want to lose an important part of his anatomy.

Megatron wiped away crumbs from his face plates, and then licked his fingertips of the rust sticks, and he finished off the rest of the shake in three scalding gulps. When the silver mech was finished eating, he placed the tray on the floor gently, so he wouldn't wake up their son.

He then lied down on the berth, reaching up to rub his swollen mid-section and he smirked when he felt his little one's kick. He purred, before he felt his mate cautiously move to rest his chin to his shoulder, and snuggle up against him.

Megatron smiled, reaching up to caress his mate's helm.

"Thank you…" he kissed his mate's helm.

The Prime smiled. He'd almost forgotten why he did these things for his pregnant mate. He did it for these tender moments, when his mate a temporarily satiated and happy with him.

Optimus hummed, and then fell into recharge, with a soft snore, against Megatron's shoulder, hand over the large bump that held their twins within the silver mech he loved.

...

Daddy support group. Hmmm...

Review please.


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73, WHOOOOOOO!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: sex scene

...

Chapter 73

...

Silversun watched as the other sparklings played, his helm tilted to the side. He watched them from the med. berth, on a comfy blue pillow.

He watched Viral, Kitten and Starcatcher babbling and tickling each other, giggling and squealing as they did so.

Raindancer, Blockade, Skyfire, Rumble and Frenzy were playing with their toys with each other. Knockout and Ratchet had made some stuffed animal toys for them. Skyfire had a large puppy, Rumble and Frenzy both had teddy bears, Blockade had a toy cheetah and little Raindancer had a blue jay toy. The five appeared to be playing war with each other. Silversun himself had a toy kitten in his arms, his favorite toy.

Silversun huffed, before he spotted Maximum. The silver and blue little one, the oldest of the group, moved around on stumbling little pedes, and looked like he was trying to get something, holding a toy bunny in his hands. The silver mechling blinked in slight bewilderment, as Maximum grabbed a chair and moved it to the med berth the silver sparkling was sitting on.

The golden opticked little one watched in slight bewilderment, as the Prime's son climbed on to the chair, and then used it to climb on to the med. berth he was on.

"Ah?" Silversun tilted his helm in wonderment.

Maximum stood up, and then sat down in front of Silversun, holding his toy bunny in his hands. The two stared at each other a moment, before Maximum gave a beaming smile.

"Hi. I Maximum. You 'kay?" Maximum asked, looking at the sparkling expectantly, like he waiting for something that the other was supposed to do.

Silversun twitched the little nubs on his back, "Abah?"

The Prime's little son, gave the sparkling a slightly confused look, "You lonely? Why you no play?"

Silversun gave the other sparkling a confused look. What was he saying? Why did he seem concerned for him?

Maximum's antennae twitched, before he smiled. Silversun found himself intrigued by the two little fangs in Maximum's mouth. His little optics were wide from it, and he just stared, before he reached up and touched Maximum's lips. He tilted his helm, chirring softly to him. Maximum giggled, before taking Silversun's little hand and purred softly. Silversun looked at their fingers intertwined.

The other little mech's fingers were slightly bigger and thicker than his own little fingers, and they were dark compared to his light silver hands.

Silversun smiled, and chirruped, giggling softly, as Maximum moved their hands back and forth. The little silver mech moved himself forwards, and the lied against Maxi's chest. He smiled and curled into the other sparkling, the bunny and kitten toys between them.

Maximum blinked, then mewled, as he suddenly became Silver's teddy bear. Then he purred, and cuddled also.

…..

Galvatron was outside humming softly, as he sat there in the summer sun. He needed some fresh air for his vents today, he just wanted to get out of the cooped up space. He sometimes wondered if he shared his bond-mate's claustrophobic tendencies, when stuck inside for too long. After all, they have been bonded for eons.

His mate was currently out scouting with Moonracer, Dreadwing and Breakdown. They were looking out for any forms of danger that could threaten the base. Like if MECH was somewhere in the area, close by, they would report it, and the team would set out to investigate.

And see if Silas' clone of Optimus was around. The humans of MECH have been causing a lot of trouble lately with the clone, especially where the human government was concerned.

Galvatron rubbed as his optical sensors, sighing softly, as he thought over the past few months. He had scars that still slightly stung under his armor, even after all the repairs Ratchet had done for him.

When Airachnid healed, she had gone off to live somewhere else. Crystal Widow had gone with her, which surprise everyone. But they all had the coordinates of their location, in case the needed their help for anything. Arcee, Moonracer and Tarantulas were a little sad about it, but they got over it.

The violet mech sighed, as he wondered about what Airachnid and Crystal Widow were doing right now.

…..

"Ooh! Ooh! OOH!"

"Come on Air…."

"Crystal….Ooh! CRYSTAL!"

"That's my name….ah!"

Airachnid writhed beneath the larger she-spider above her, looming over her, blue optic ablaze, and holding both of her hands in her own, their fingers intertwining, as she held her up against a rock wall, and fragged her. They were deep within the abandoned energon mines they had found to live in together. Their webbing stuck to the walls, to catch an intruders or visitors that entered the cave.

The purple and black femme sobbed out in pleasure, as he lover moved within her, hitting the nodes within her port, including the on special on in the back. She gasped, as her loved leaned down, kissing and nibbling her neck cables, her spider legs meeting with her smaller lover's.

"Oh….please….harder….!" Airachnid begged. She had never begged like this since her mate Flamewar had died.

Crystal Widow purred, before pressing her red lips to the soft purple ones, purring and moaning softly, as the feeling of her lover tightening around her, when she did as her lover requested. Both were close to their climaxes, before Airachnid arched, and screeched out, her voice echoing in a sweet soprano of bliss throughout the stone walls.

Crystal Widow followed with a soft gasp, shaking, as she looked down into Airachnid's purple orbs, her intakes shaky as the intense power of overload left the two in the gentle afterglow of their overloads. The two smiled at each other, before sharing a gently kiss.

They stayed connected for a few minutes, then pulled away from each other, before holding each other.

The two spider femmes held each other, enjoying each other's company.

The two lovers had not seen each other in so long, that it felt like this was their first time all over again, that one night they shared the most intense overload on Cybertron.

The two lied there, and slowly, slipped off into recharge.

…..

Megatron entered the med. bay quietly, and then smiled when he saw the sparklings napping. Skyfire was lying down, with his two brothers Frenzy and Rumble curled around him. Raindancer was lying beside his sister Starcatcher, while Kitten curled up against Blockade, making soft coos, and purrs.

He frowned though when he didn't see Maximum. He looked up, and he smiled when he saw that Maximum and Silversun were on the med. berth curled up around each other, in recharge. Maximum had his thumb in his mouth, while Silversun curled up against the older sparkling's side.

Megatron smiled and chuckled at the sight.

He wished he had Miko here to take a picture of it on her phone so they could show the scene to Soundwave, Knockout, Starscream, and Dirge. But he was able to memorize it and then copy the image and put into his files of memories to share later with Optimus through their bond.

He crept in, and quietly stepped over the recharging little ones, towards the med. berth. He picked up a blanket and then gently wrapped it around the two little ones, tucking them in, and making sure they were comfortable, before kissing his son's helm.

"Sleep well, my little angel," he whispered, gently fixing Maximum's hold on his toy bunny, and then fixing Silversun's hold on his toy kitten.

Then, he slowly turned, and tip-toed back out of the med. bay. He dimmed the lights, and then gently closed the door.

He leaned his back against the door to the med. bay, sighing, before he made his way forwards.

Three. Two. One…..

SPLOOSH!

He was splashed over the helm in ugly, green paint.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Megatron roared.

He stood there shaking in deep rage. There was laughter, and he snapped his helm in the direction of a guffawing Skywarp, Barricade and Miko. The three pranksters laughed hard, holding their sides, as they leaned into each other.

The silver mech growled, lifting his hand to point accusingly at the two mechs and the human femme.

"You…"

The two turned and zoomed out, when Megatron ran after them, screaming obscenities at the two laughing mechs, chasing them in his knew ugly, dark evergreen paintjob.

...

Silversun is not evil. At least not most of the time, heh. Run you three!

Review please.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74, and that's all you're getting from me until tomorrow! Love you all!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 74

...

September came almost too quickly. Rafael, Jack and Miko were now back to going to school, which meant they now had to wait till after school and work to go see their Autobot and Decepticon buddies.

Optimus entered the forest through the space bridge in his alt. mode. There had been an unidentified energon spike in an abandoned Decepticon mine. He had decided to go check it out, as an excuse to get out of the base for a bit.

"Dada look there! What that?"

And he was asked to bring Maximum along by an irate and very tired Megatron. Maximum had had a terrible nightmares last night, and could not go back to sleep, unless he was snuggled up between his parents. And whenever one of them moved, the sparkling would wake up. And give out a loud string of squeals, and whimpers of irritation.

Optimus didn't really have a problem with it, but Megatron hated being woken up in the middle of the night, and early morning. It annoyed him to no end.

Not to mention, Maxi had clung to his helm through half the night, and drooled as he slept.

Prime sighed, "Yes Maxi, what is it?"

"Look there! Big!" Maximum pointed at the trees around them.

"Yes I see. That is a very big tree," Optimus said, smiling inwardly, at his son's curiosity, and excitement.

It felt good to get out of the base with his little one. Gave them some father-son time, because Optimus was sure that once the twins were born, they would require as much attention as Maximum. He felt his spark flutter in happiness, when yesterday, he had gotten the news from Megatron: they were having two little femmes.

Maxi and Bee were going to have two little sisters.

The adult femmes and sparklings femmes at the base, both seemed to be excited about there being more little femmes running around.

He stopped before one of the abandoned energon mines, where the energon spike was coming from. He opened the door to his alt. mode.

"Okay Maxi, time to get out. We're going to go exploring," Optimus said, smiling.

"Yay!" Maximum scrambled out of his father's alt. mode and landed on his little pedes, and watched as his father transformed into his bi pedal mode.

Prime picked up his son and set him down on his shoulders. Maximum took a moment, to look around the at the large forest he was in. He was fascinated by the tallness of the trees, how they seemed to meet each other at the branches, their green leaves leaving a lovely pattern, as sunlight shone through.

"You ready?" Optimus asked his son, snapping him out of his dazed wonder.

"Uh-huh," Maximum replies, smiling and nodding.

"Okay then," Optimus entered the mine, with Maximum holding his antennae in a firm grip to keep himself steady.

….

Megatron sighed, oil shake in hands, as he scarfed down his food, his cravings on an all-time high today. He just wanted to relax, and be lazy today, after cleaning up the entire base. He lied down on one of the med. berths.

Soundwave was on the med. berth next to the silver mech, with all five of his sparklings lying on him. Silversun and Viral were curled up on either side of his neck, while Rumble and Frenzy were relaxing in their mother's arms, giving off soft chirrs, and Skyfire lied on his mother's chest plates, seeping in the warmth.

Knockout had gone out to race Bumblebee, while Barricade was currently on the roof with Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, watching over the other sparklings. Dirge was currently with his uncle, trying to learn some fighting techniques used when flying.

The base was quiet for once. Ratchet was with June and Obsidian, to learn a bit more about human culture, now that they had the time.

The silver mech turned over on to his side, and then rubbed his abdomen, over the two little femmes growing inside him. For the past few weeks, he's been trying to come up with names for them, but he couldn't really decide on two.

He tapped his helm in thought.

…

"Dada, it dark!"

"Yes, I know it's dark Maxi," Optimus answered his son, "But I have some lights we can use."

Prime reached into his sub-space, and handed a small screen light to Maximum, "There, if you get scared, just turn that light on, if mine is not enough."

He turned on the lights that usually went on the front of his alt. mode. He walked forwards, whistling a song he had once heard June whistle on one of her visits to the base. Maximum tried to imitate him, but all that came out was the sound of air being blown out. He pouted, as his father chuckled.

"Hm, whistling takes a while to learn, Maxi," Optimus said, reaching up to pat his son on the helm.

Maximum rested his little cheek against his father's helm, as they moved forwards, sighing. Prime smiled at that, before he returned his focus to the task at hand. He picked up the scanner he always kept with him whenever he went to investigate things like this.

They were close.

It was then he heard it: a small scurrying noise somewhere off ahead, or behind him, he really couldn't see. Optimus reached up slowly and took Maximum off his shoulders, and held him to his chest plates.

"Maxi, Dada's gonna go ahead a bit," he said softly, before placing Maximum down gently, "I want you to find a place out of sight, until I call for you, okay, sweetspark?"

Maximum tilted his helm, "Why Dada?"

"Dada is just going to confirm something," Optimus answered, optics narrowed down the dark path before him, "Now, please hide."

The little one nodded, and then turned on his little light screen, before he entered a small opening in the rock. He chirred, and curled up, before turning off the light. Maximum heard his father's heavy footsteps moving away slowly, into silence.

He was left in complete darkness, and he felt a little scared of it. The mystery of what might be in it, the unknown. And it left his spark beating rapidly in its casing.

The blackness seemed to just go on, with no end, no known time, no past or future.

…..

Optimus looked around his location, as he moved forwards. He worried for Maximum though, wondering if he had made the right decision in leaving his little sparkling there to wait for him to come back.

Then came that clinking, scurrying sound he had heard earlier.

He tensed, looking around a moment, his optics widening slightly, and his battle mask coming up. Just a precaution.

He transformed one of his arms into a blaster, optics shifting in different directions, looking for the source of the noise. He came again, behind him. He snapped around, cannon out and giving a high pitched hum, preparing to fire.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

The Prime heard it again. It came so suddenly, he fired out of reflex and from slight surprise, more than necessity. He stopped shooting and took a moment to just listen, his optics narrowed, as he did so.

Next thing he knew, something rammed into him, with a loud, metallic banshee's screech.

The rolled around for a moment, him yelling, as they did so. Prime was able to kick it off him, with a roar. He got to his feet, pointing his blasters at his opponent. His optics widened in complete and utter shock at the sight before him.

He was face to face with the last thing he ever thought he'd see: an Insecticon.

The Insecticon screeched at him, before running at him. Optimus fired, at it, but then was forced to duck out of the way, as the Insecticon transformed to fly at him. Prime fired again, but missed it. The Insecticon roared in frustration, before going at him again.

Optimus shouted, before he went back down on his back, and then fired at the Insecticon's underbelly. It screeched in pain.

…..

There was a small scurrying noise, then soft clicks and chirrs. Maximum lifted his helm at the suddenness of it. He shook slightly in fear.

Had his Dada come back?

There was a soft coo, and then a soft chirr of question, then the scurrying sound again from the wall of darkness before him. The silver and blue sparkling picked up the screen light, forgetting his father's directions, in pursuit of his curiosity.

What was out there? And why did it sound….confused?

He turned on the light. There was a surprise screech from outside his crevice, as Maximum slowly crawled form his hiding spot. He squeaked when he saw a black, silver and purple…something. It was curled up, and was half Arcee's size. Maxi's optics were wide in shocked fear. But then he noticed the thing was trembling harshly and had its helm covered by claw-like fingers. It peaked through its thick fingers, and then Maximum saw: the creature was scared of him, its visor shining with it.

Maximum tilted his little helm in slight concern and pity at the thing. He felt a sudden urge to go to it, and see what he could do to help it. It was strange, the thing was bigger than him, but was scared of him.

The creature gave a frightened chirr when Maximum moved towards it. He got on his knees and reached out a hand to touch him. The creature whimpered, and tried to move away from him.

"Is okay. No hurt you," Maximum said softly, in a soothing tone, one he's heard his mother use plenty of times with him whenever he had a nightmare.

The creature slowly uncurled itself, the fear slowly dissipating into wonder. Maximum gasped slightly at the creature's face. It had a mouth, that had smooth denta, but it looked nothing like the bots or cons. It was more animalistic than the others back at the base, especially with those tiny mandible things at the sides of its helm. But it was kind of…..cute.

It pressed its face into Maximum's chest plates, sniffing and cooing softly into them. Maxi giggled softly, before he rubbed the black helm. The creature purred, rubbing its helm against him, and then chirruped, before licking Maximum's face. Maximum squealed, and giggled

"Heh. You cute. I Maxi. What your name?" He said.

The creature chirred a moment, tilting its helm at Maximum, obviously not understanding what he was saying. Maxi smiled.

"No name?" he said softly, "That 'kay. I call you…."

He took a moment to think. He looked around to try and see what could help him name the creature for him. The creature suddenly rubbed its little helm against the sparkling's chest again, purring louder, when Maximum petted it. Then, the little one remembered a word Ratchet had once used to describe a piece of metal that had once lodged itself into Bumblebee's leg.

"….I call you Shrapnel!" he said, smiling.

Shrapnel gave a coo.

…..

"RAAAAAAGH!"

Prime slashed and hacked his blade into the Insecticon. It screeched at each blow, trying to get away from the battle enraged Prime. It tried to get away, cornered to a wall.

All Optimus could think about was Maximum. How worried he was that there might be other Insecticons that would hurt his little one, if he did not return to him soon. He wanted to return to him, and just take him home, in case there were other Insecticons. Then he would round up his team to try and get rid of the infestation, or at least try to keep them under control.

Megatron might be able to help with that. After all, the Insecticons were Decepticons.

With a final screech, the Insecticon went still, and limp. Prime slit the Insecticon's throat open, just to make sure.

He took a moment to compose himself, before he turned and ran back for Maximum.

…..

Maximum walked down the rock corridor, with Shrapnel by his side, cooing and mewling, and occasionally nuzzling its helm against the little one.

He had a new friend now, and this one was interesting and cute. Shrapnel seemed to like him too. Suddenly, he saw lights at the end of the corridor.

"Maximum!" a voice called out.

"That my Dada!" Maximum giggled, jumping in excitement.

Shrapnel squealed in response to the sparkling's excitement, but he really didn't know what he meant. Then he screech in fear, and his behind Maximum, when a large red, silver and blue mech ran towards him.

Optimus froze where he stood. Maximum stood there smiling.

And behind him was an Insecticon sparkling. An _Insecticon sparkling._

"Maximum what is that doing here?" Prime pointed at Shrapnel, who squeaked and curled up behind Max.

"Dada, this Shrapnel! He friend!"

Prime's left optic twitched, when he saw the way Maximum hugged the Insecticon offspring, like he was a giant teddy bear. But Optimus couldn't help but associate the little one with Maxi, to be a threat, like its older guardian. The sparkling whimpered, lower mandible trembling, as Prime took a step forwards.

"Maximum, we are going home," Prime said.

"Really? C'mon Shrapnel, we go home!"

Optimus slumped. Oh great, it had a name. He knew that once something had a name, the one to give that name was already attached to it.

"Maxi, we can't bring Shrapnel home with us."

The sudden confusion on his son's face made Prime uneasy, as he said, "But why?"

"Shrapnel may be a cute little one now, but he'll grow up like you, and be big, and…well…"

"Dada no like Shrapnel," Maximum stated flatly, pouting slightly.

Primus, his kid was starting to take after his mother.

"Well….it's not that…it's….well…."

"Me no go home, unless Shrapnel comes! He all alone!" Maxi crossed his arms over his chest, giving his father a slightly angry look.

Optimus smacked his forehead and groaned, "Maxi, we can't bring him with us."

"No! Shrapnel come or I no go!"

"Maximum, you will not use that tone with me! I am your father, and I will NOT allow you to bring an Insecticon into our base!" Optimus snapped in his best commander's voice.

"I no go then!"

Prime groaned in frustration optics narrowed, as his hand clenched slightly. Then he looked at Shrapnel. The little one looked at him with fear and shook from his spot behind Maximum. Tear streamed down his face plates and down his face plates that only a mother could love. But the tears got to Optimus, as the little one sniffled, and whined.

He crossed his optics, before smacking his forehead.

"All right, all right, you win," He grumbled, before he picked up Maximum and Shrapnel.

The latter squeaked, and immediately clung to Maximum, whimpering and chirring in slight fear.

"Shh, s'kay, Dada no hurt you, he nice mech!" Maximum cooed to the other little one.

Shrapnel whimpered, before curling up and going into a light recharge, tears still streaming down his face plates. But he had something close to a serene smile on his face plates.

Optimus sighed, "Ratchet's gonna have a field day with this…." Then he comm. linked Ratchet for a bridge.

...

Oh, Oppy, we all love your sarcasm once in a while.

Review please.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75, yay! I hope you guys like my avatar pic!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 75

...

"WHAT IS THAT DOING IN THE BASE?"

Optimus winced from his mate's ire, as the two sparklings in his arms were cuddling and deep in recharge, oblivious to the anger of the silver mech. Megatron crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his pede, as he gave Optimus a look that could melt iron.

"Maximum wouldn't come back with me if I didn't bring the little one with me…" Optimus muttered.

"YOU," Megatron pointed a finger in Prime's face, "are the Prime are you not? You could have just picked him up, and left the Insecticon sparkling," he pointed at the Insecticon sparkling, "back at the cave!"

"But….But look at him Megsy! He's not that bad!" Optimus tried to plead his case, and was doing it poorly, for it seemed that his mate refused to budge on this matter.

"No. You will take him back, even if I have to drag you back, by your antennae, kicking and screaming!" Megatron threatened.

Prime knew he meant every word, but he wasn't finished yet.

"What about Maximum? He's grown attached to the Insecticon. He even named it!"

"I don't care if the great Primus named it himself, he is a dangerous risk! I WILL NOT keep that thing in the same room with other sparklings, even-!" he was cut off when the little Insecticon sparkling on-lined his optics, and then looked at the silver mech.

It clicked it's little mandibles, tilting it's helm at Megatron. The silver mech stared at the little one, and then blushed when it reached out to him, mewling, and gave a soft whine. It pulled out of Optimus' grip, and then jumped forwards.

"AGH! What in the-?" Megatron instinctively grabbed the little one in his arms, and then blinked, when he saw the little one snuggle up against him. It let out small purrs, as it lied there against Megatron's chest plates.

The silver mech stared at the little Insecticon, before he gave Optimus a look that was mixed in suspicion and slight anger.

"Did you, by any chance, come across, an adult?" he growled.

Optimus nodded, holding little Maximum firmly, "Yes, it led me away from Maximum and then attacked me for no reason."

Megatron smacked his forehead, while Shrapnel cooed.

"Prime, you moron! Why do you think the adult Insecticon led you away? And why do you think Maximum found this little bugger? Hmm?" Megatron unconsciously caressed the little one's helm, optics narrowed.

Optimus stared at his mate a moment, before his optics widened in realization, "Slag…."

Megatron growled, before Shrapnel looked up at him, give a soft purr. The silver mech blinked when the little Insecticon curled up and looked up at him. He felt his spark flutter, and then looked with wide optics behind his visor, as the little one looked at him with so much trust…so much….love.

The silver mech couldn't look away. How could he? The little one in his arms was an Insecticon, yes, but it obviously didn't show its parent's tendencies to attack, and destroy. It was still young and innocent. But he didn't know how to take care of an Insecticon. Then again, Tarantulas had a soft spot for them….

"….What did you say his name was?' Megatron said softly.

Prime blinked in surprise, "Uh…Maximum called it Shrapnel, though I…." he stopped when he saw the look his mate gave him, "Oh no. No…NO…."

"Oh come now Prime he's just a sparkling, and I'm sure Tarantulas won't mind taking care of him," Megatron said.

"You…You…You just said it was dangerous and you were just demanding me to take it back to the cave!"

"I meant if not given the proper care from more….intelligent mechs, he could end up a dangerous creature…but I believe that under Tarantulas' care he will be good for the base, and he is now an orphan, after all," He purred, scratching under Shrapnel's chin, "Now, let's go have Ratchet look you and Maxi over, huh sweetspark?" he picked up Maximum from a stunned Optimus' arms, before heading to the med. bay.

Shrapnel clicked happily, before curling into Maximum, and purring.

Prime watched, his jaw hanging open, as his mate entered the med. bay.

It seemed like no one wanted to obey his orders today.

…

An Insecticon mech moved through the old mines. He had felt it: the painful agony of a spark bond being torn apart. Something had happened to his mate. He searched for her scent, trying to find her, and their little one. He knew his sparkling would have sensed his mate's passing, and be near her, when she died. It would be up to him to raise the little one, and he would raise his little one. He already loved the little one, despite his sparkling being a runt.

He stopped, when he came across the scent, stronger than before. Only it was joined by two strange scents he did not know. He growled, and followed it down the tunnel, mandibles twitching around his face in slight anger. So, strange mechs had come and had provoked his Brightshell into a fight?

He stopped, and felt his spark clench.

Lying there, limp and dead, laid the body of his precious mate, Brightshell.

He walked over to her, and used his talons to cup her chin, before he leaned forwards, and pressed his face to hers, nuzzling it, in an Insecticon version of a kiss. His mate, his beautiful, strong mate, was dead.

He should have stayed with his family, instead of going out in search of energon.

The mech froze, and then lifted his claws. They were stained with her energon, and he growled, when he noticed the hacking wounds in her body. Who dared to do this to Brightshell? Who dared to ruin her body in such hideous wounds, and killed her in such a fashion?

He roared, before he turned snarling. He needed to find his sparkling. He ran to the spot where he had picked up the strange mechs scents. And then he froze when he picked up his off-spring's scent. He sniffed it again and again. It was very close to the two strangers, before it suddenly disappeared. He roared.

The stranger who killed his mate had taken his sparkling!

…..

"You are not serious, Megatron!"

"I have never been more serious in my existence, Ratchet."

"And Insecticon? In the base? You know how dangerous these things are!" Ratchet yelled at his adopted creation, while Shrapnel recharged on a small med. berth, chirruping, with Maximum beside him, still recharging.

Megatron rolled his optics, "It is an orphan and a sparkling, he holds no threat to us, and unless he is does something that is considered threatening to the others, he will be put under my protection, as well as Tarantulas'. He is young, and given a proper education, he could be a very good addition to the base."

"Megatron, you are taking a serious risk in having him stay here," Ratchet snapped.

"I know Ratchet, and knowing that, I will gladly take it," Megatron reply, "Now, please check him over for any damage."

The medic slumped, before he looked the little one over. Good thing the sparkling was in recharge, he wasn't sure if little Shrapnel would like have a strange mech looking him over.

The med. bay doors slammed open. And there stood Starscream and Barricade.

"What's this I hear about an Insecticon sparkling staying with us?" Starscream screeched.

Barricade looked over the seeker's wings and his optics widened when he saw the little Insecticon, "Aaaw, he's so cute!"

"It is only a sparkling Starscream. Tarantulas will be looking after him, so don't worry your pretty wings over this," Megatron said, not looking up from where he was looking over the little ones.

Starscream gaped at Megatron, left optic twitching.

….

The Insecticon father let out a summoning shriek forwards, calling the others a part of his group out to him. There were only five of them, now reduced to three, with Brightshell dead and his little one kidnapped.

The other two were named Sharpwing, and Kickback. They too, had sensed Brightshell's passing, and they shared their leader's grief. Brightshell had been a fine warrior and mother, and they were going to miss her. They also shared their leader's rage that she had been murdered.

"Hardshell, we await your commands," Kickback hissed out, in a high-pitched, soft voice.

Hardshell growled, "We must find my sparkling, and the one who took my little one and my mate away from me….." he traced one of the many scars on his body. He would find them. He had to, for his little ones sake.

Sharpwing hissed, sensing his leader's anger "Then we shall find the one responsible and destroy them?"

Hardshell clicked, "We shall see….."

…..

"Naaw, you're so cute, wittle Shrapnel! Oh, I could just eat you up, and snuggle up with you!"

Shrapnel clicked and cooed up at a very happy Tarantulas, who was hugging him, and covering him with love and affection.

Megatron stared with a quirked optic ridge. He knew Tarantulas had a soft spot for Insecticons, but he did not expect him to react like this towards their sparklings.

"Oh, you're so adorable! How could anyone not love you, hmm?" he rubbed their face plates together, purring, as he kissed little Shrapnel's helm.

"So…I take it you'll take care of him?" Megatron stated.

"Pfft! Will I take care of him…Of course!" Tarantulas said, "I would be honored to watch over this little darling, and Maximum can come play with him as much as he likes!"

Shrapnel cooed, and then giggled, as Tarantulas kissed his little helm over and over. He didn't know who this mech was, he wasn't like Sharpwing or Kickback, when his parents needed him to be watched, but he already like him a lot.

He purred, and chirred in happiness.

...

Oh boy, Daddy's very angry.

Review please.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76, WHEEE!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none

...

Chapter 76

...

Shockwave sighed, and looked up when he heard his mate come into their quarters. And he had a near spark attack, when he saw the little Insecticon sparkling in his mate's arms.

"Where did you get that?" he yelled.

Tarantulas rolled his optics, "Shockwave, dear, this is Shrapnel. Maximum and Optimus found him when they were investigating an energon spike in some abandoned mines. He's an orphan, and Megatron had asked me to take care of him."

Shockwave shuttered his optic a moment. He stared at little Shrapnel, like he was looking at a wild animal about to attack him. Shrapnel just simply tilted his helm and clicked in curiosity.

"…are you sure it is wise to keep it here?' Shockwave muttered.

"Megatron said he was an orphan. Besides, he's so tiny, and sweet and vulnerable," Tarantulas sat next to his mate, "And I've always wanted to raise a sparkling of my own. C'mon, how bad could he be?"

Shockwave twitched his antennae.

…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Ratchet jumped, and nearly dropped his tools from the suddenness of the scream. It was high pitched, way too high to be Bulkhead's usual scream, and he turned in time to be pummeled by three femmes, and his mate, Obsidian, The four climbed over him, screaming unintelligible words.

"Arcee, Moonracer, Firestar….Oomf…OBSIDIAN!" Ratchet was trying to keep his balance, as they all clung to him, like he was a life line.

And who else would come in after them, than little Shrapnel, who was chirring and squealing in excitement. Primus, the little one has only been here two days, and already causing trouble. Ratchet, looking through Moonracer's arm, tried to shoo the little thing away.

"Shrapnel, out of the med. bay!"

"Arooo!" the Insecticon answered.

"Shrapnel! I mean it!" Ratchet snapped, trying to kick at him to get away.

Shrapnel growled, making the femmes and the mech scream.

"EEE! GET AWAY!" Obsidian screamed, clutching Ratchet's helm.

"Ratchet, where did it come from?" Arcee shouted.

Ratchet yelled, "Optimus brought it here! Maximum found the little brat in the mines, and brought it home, because it's an orphan! Megs let him keep the little-OOOOOOW!"

Shrapnel, who thought the offending appendage kicking out at him was some sort of monster, jumped up and bit into Ratchet's leg, with a screech.

"YOU VILE, PIT SPAWNED LITTLE-!" Ratchet was cut off by Obsidian's shriek of fear.

"Slag! Slag, slag, slag…" Firestar's grip on Ratchet's neck tightened, "SLAG! Don't let it get me!"

"Let go, you vile little demon of the pits! LET GO!" Ratchet yelled, shaking his leg.

Shrapnel gave a muffle squeal, as Ratchet tried to dislodge the little one from his keg, and was failing miserably. Moonracer looked like she was going to faint.

"Shrapnel!"

Everyone stopped, and looked up when they saw Tarantulas standing there on his spider legs. Shrapnel squealed, letting go of Ratchet's leg, and ran to Tarantulas. The spider picked up the little one, smiling, and nuzzled him. Shrapnel chirred and purred, as his guardian held him.

"Naw, baby, did those meanies scare you?" the mech said, and Shrapnel cooed, and mewled. Tarantulas ignore the astounded looks on the other bots faced, and exited the med. bay holding the little one in his arms, and cooing to him.

There was a long moment of silence.

"…I have got to get a lock on my door…." Ratchet grumbled.

…..

Optimus was working on data pads, filling out reports with Megatron. Maximum was with Tarantulas at the moment.

Megatron was perfectly content, as he helped his mate get the data pads done.

It was something to do, instead of sitting around doing nothing. He hated it when he didn't have anything to do, while carrying. And with the Insecticon sparkling around, that would probably change soon.

Megatron hummed a human melody he had heard Miko play on her guitar once. It was catchy and had caught his interest. And then he felt it: that familiar ripple through his sides, laced in agony, and made him stiffen instinctively.

"Prime?"

Optimus looked, tilting his helm slightly and smiling, "Yes, love?"

"How would you like to have the twins come here today?" Megatron said, wings twitching, as he tensed.

"I'd love to," Optimus smiled, patting his mate's abdomen.

Megatron gave a sardonic chuckle, "Well you're about to get your wish, GET ME TO THE MED. BAY NOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

…..

Shrapnel was lying next to Maximum, resting his helm on the blue and silver sparkling's lap, and allowing him to pet him on the helm. Maximum smiled at his friends.

Tarantulas came in with a small tray with oil cakes and energon treats. Maximum and Shrapnel both looked up.

"Hey kids, thought since you two have been so good for the past hour, I thought I'd give you two a reward," Tarantulas placed a bowl in front of Shrapnel, and gave the other to Maxi.

Shrapnel made a high-hitch whistle of joy, before burying his helm in the bowl, and began eating the energon and oil cakes like he hadn't eaten for months. The two stared at the little Insecticon, quirking their optic ridges. Then Maximum shrugged and simply grabbed a goodie and chewed on it, like his parents had taught him

"Hmm…" Tarantulas hummed, a little less than impressed with Shrapnel's table manners, "We need to work on your manners, little one."

Shrapnel looked up when hearing his name, his face plates covered in energon and oil, giving a small, question chirp.

Maximum snorted, before breaking down into giggles. Tarantulas snickered also, as how cute the little Insecticon looked.

"Naaw," he reached out and wipe the mess off Shrapnel's face plates.

Shrapnel whined at the treatment and scurried away behind Maximum.

…..

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his armor for the second time that day.

Megatron was laid down on a med. berth by a very bewildered and shocked Optimus. Ratchet immediately ran over, removing the pelvic plating, so that the sparklings were easier to get out.

Right then, Prime's comm. link went off.

"Yes, what is it?" he said.

_"Prime, we've just spotted hostile activity near one of the towns near that stripped mine where you got…the Insecticon. We have unidentified hostiles at the moment, and are unsure whether to engage them or not," _Bulkhead said.

Optimus huffed, "First, identify them, and if they pose a serious threat, attack them. "

_"Yes sir,"_ there was a beep, and the link was cut off.

Optimus reached up and caressed his mate's helm. Megatron arched in pain as the first contraction hit.

Megatron took in deep intakes, gritting his denta together, as his body painfully prepared itself for birth. Optimus held his mate's hand, kissing his helm gently, to comfort him.

Ratchet was at the ready to catch each sparkling that was pushed into this world.

Megatron tensed, as his port shifted for the first little one. Ratchet looked at his adopted creation, as they all waited in preparation. Megatron looked into his Amma's light blue optics, and then braced himself.

"Ready?" Ratchet said.

The silver mech nodded, before he pushed.

...

Short yes, but meh.

Cliffhanger, hah!

Review please.


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77, YES!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence, birth scenes

...

Chapter 77

...

Hardshell roared, as he flew over the two, watching the puny organics scatter beneath him. He let out a screech, firing down upon them, showing off his fangs in his alt. mode. Sharpwing and Kickback moved over them, screeching in glee, as watching the little meat-bags try and run away from them.

But Hardshell didn't find it amusing. He needed to find his little one, or Primus help him, he will tear this entire world a part just to find his little Insecticon. He knew that Brightshell, if she were alive, would be tearing into all the buildings, and flesh creatures alike for their little one.

He hissed, when he saw a flesh creature run at him and try a poor attempt at an attack. He grabbed the human in his jaws and tore it a part, before throwing it into a building.

He screeched.

If he found his sparkling dead, there would be the pits to pay.

…..

Shrapnel was deep in a stasis nap, curled up between Tarantulas and Maximum. He purred, and he reminded Tarantulas of a cyber-cat. He looked do peaceful and happy there, like he was the happiest little sparkling in the universe. Maximums was napping, using the other sparkling's belly as a pillow.

Tarantulas petted the little Insecticon on the helm, smiling down at him warmly.

Who would have thought he's be taking care of an Insecticon's sparkling right now?

He's always felt a kinship with the Insecticons. They seemed…misunderstood. They weren't really mindless drones, they were just brutal in their ways, but that didn't mean they had no feelings. He leaned down and kissed the little one's helm, smiling happily.

Now, if he could convince Shockwave to have a sparkling with him, so little Shrapnel wouldn't feel lonely.

….

"Push Megatron!"

"I am…" Megatron growled, straining, and biting his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Optimus held Megatron's hand in his, ignoring the pain in his dented hand. He caressed the sharp fingers, and watched Ratchet work.

"The helm is showing…" Ratchet said.

"I can feel it, slaggit!" Megatron snapped in reply, "Be useful, and get it out of me!"

He arched, and shrieked, pounding his free hand on the berth, and freezing Optimus' hand to the point it was dented beyond recognition.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he felt the first sparkling slip out of his body. He collapsed with a gasp, and coughed. The shriek of a sparkling rang out through the med. bay. Optimus looked over, and his optics widened.

A little silver femme was thrashing and wailing in Ratchet's hands, as the medic picked up a pink blanket, and wrapped it around her, cleaning off some of the fluids. He handed her to Optimus, who relinquished his grip of Megatron's hand, and then took his daughter into his arms.

She was a femme replica of her mother. Except for her optics. They were the same shade of blue as her father's, and they were shaped like Optimus'. She sniffled, and whimpered, staring up at her father, with blunt servos. He leaned down and nuzzled his face plates against her, and she blinked her optic, before giving a small smile.

"Hello daughter….welcome to the world…." Optimus cradled her in one arm, and presented her to Megatron.

The silver mech smiled at her, before he reached up to touch her. She purred, and nuzzled her mother's hand.

"Hello…baby….what…what shall we call her?" he said hoarsely.

"….Ultracia," Optimus said softly.

Megatron smiled, "Ultracia….I love it….."

Then he grimaced in pain, when he felt the second sparkling coming. Optimus backed away, holding Ultracia in his arms. She purred, and then snuggled against him.

Megatron took in deep intakes, before pushing with all his spark. He shrieked, and wailed for all he was worth, as he felt his second sparkling coming. He grabbed both sides of the berth, and squeezed them, screaming in pure agony.

Optimus watched his mate, sending love and comfort over the bond with him, as he held Ultracia to his chest plates.

Megatron slammed his helm back against the berth, screaming so loudly, he might've outdone Starscream. The second little one came out quicker than Ultracia, slipping into Ratchet's hands. There was a small cough at the other end, but there was no screeching wail.

No, instead there was a soft soprano melody coming the little. The most sweetest sound Megatron had ever heard. Like a childhood dream he would have, or a sweet poem of love, affection and friendship.

So kind, and sweet. Lovely.

Megatron looked at his little femme, shakily, with wide optics. This little femme was silver, and white, with her father's helm, but she had door wings, and she her optics…..her optics were white as newly fallen snow, with soft black pupil rings. He little melody stop, and she chirred, and blinker, her optics looking, then her lower lips started to tremble in slight fear, as Ratchet began to wrap her up in a pink blanket.

He handed the little femling to her mother. Megatron held her, like he was afraid to let her go. The femling looked at him, with her unique optics. Megatron smiled down at her, before kissing the crest on her helm. She smiled, and giggled, before touching her mother's face plates.

"…I shall name you Silverbell….My Silverbell…" Megatron whispered, kissing her helm.

Silverbell smiled, and snuggled up against her mother, with a coo.

Optimus walked over with Ultracia, and leaned over his mate, and two new daughters. Ultracia crooned, as she was placed beside her sister. She snuggled up against her, mewling in contentment.

"They are both very beautiful…." Megatron whispered.

"They are perfect. Absolutely perfect," Optimus hissed, kissing Silverbell's helm. She giggled up at her father, before purring, twitching her little doorwing nubs.

…..

Bulkhead drove into the town he, Bumblebee, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp had seen being attacked. He was followed by his companion, and he was trying not to run over any of the screamin, and scrambling humans.

Whatever had been attacking this town, had these people scared stiff. He sped up, when the crowd thinned out, and drove as fast as he could.

"Remember," he said through the comm. link, "We don't attack, until the enemy shows itself and when the humans are out of range."

_"Well, good thing jets are equipped with weapons then, so me and my trine won't have to go into our bi pedal modes,"_ Starscream stated.

_"Bulk, whoa, hey, stop! You might crash right into what we might be fighting!"_ came Thundercracker's voice.

It was then he saw it. He saw it through the smoke, three tall, bulky figures. He transformed, and was followed by Bumblebee, who buzzed in curiosity. They transformed their hands blasters, and then aimed their weapons at the figures. The smoke cleared, and the two stared in awe.

There were three large Insecticons. And they did not look happy in the slightest to see them.

...

Cliffhanger again, hah! I'll see you all on saturday, love you!

Hope you like the two latest OC's.

Review please.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 has arrived.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 78

...

Hardshell hissed when he saw the two mechs standing there, Sharpwing and Kickback growling on either side of him. Whoever they were, he didn't care about their names, of rank. They had the scent of his mate's killer on them.

They knew where his sparkling was.

Bulkhead blinked his blue optics, unable to believe what he was seeing. Insecticons? Here?

Bumblebee buzzed and whistled, _"I thought those things were back on Cybertron in stasis."_

_"Not necessarily, some have been able to evacuate like the rest of us, though they don't usually travel in such a small group,"_ Starscream answered over the comm. link.

"Nice," Bulkhead growled out, "Looks like we have to play exterminator."

_"Oh yeah!"_ Skywarp dived down from the air, and fired upon them.

Hardshell growled, "Sharpwing, engage the seekers!"

Sharpwing smirked in his own way, before going into his alt. mode, and then flew off after the purple and black seeker. Hardshell and Kickback turned to the two mechs. They got on fours; two animals out for the hunt, and ready to charge their prey. Bulkhead transformed both of his servos into wrecking balls, while Bumblebee kept his blasters out.

The two on the ground kept eye contact with their opponents, never mind the current dog fight above them.

Hardshell growled, "Prepare for annihilation, Autobots…."

"In your dreams, Bug," Bulkhead snapped back.

The leader Insecticon's visor flashed, before he threw back his helm and let out a banshee war cry, joined by his comrade, before both ran at the two Autobots.

Bumblebee aimed his blaster and fired.

…

Silverbell was deep in recharge beside her sister against their mother's chest plates. Ultracia clung to her twin, like she was afraid she'd disappear, if she didn't keep a good grip on her. Their mother was in deep recharge also, holding the little femlings in his arms.

Maximum stared at them with wide optics form his father's arms. Shrapnel was looking at them from the edge of the berth, his little mandibles twitching. He purred, and mewled softly.

The little silver and blue mechling looked at his father, "They my sisters?"

Prime smiled, and kissed his son's helm, "Yes. Those are your sisters Silverbell and Ultracia."

"S-S-Silverbell and U-U-Ultra-tra….Traci…" Maximum chirred.

Optimus chuckled softly, caressing his son's helm, "Ultracia, but I'm sure she won't mind you calling her Traci."

Maximum looked up and smiled, "You think so? She no be mad?"

"No, I'm sure she won't be mad…" Prime answered, kissing his son's helm.

Maxi giggled.

Shrapnel got off the edge of the berth, and then went to Optimus' leg, and tried to climb up it. Prime blinked a moment, staring at the little Insecticon sparkling. The little one let out a whine, when Optimus didn't bend down to pick him up. Prime tilted his helm. The Insecticon chirped, twitching his mandibles again, and copying the larger mech's helm till. Then, the little bugger squealed, when Optimus bent down and took a very, very happy Shrapnel into his arms.

"Agooo, agooooo!" Shrapnel said in gibberish, before licking at Optimus' face, like a puppy.

The Prime twitched his antennae, before eyeing the one licking his face, "Shrapnel…"

The Insecticon immediately curled up, with a squeak, covering his face plates. Optimus could help but smile and laugh. Despite his earlier reservations, the little one was actually very cute. Shrapnel, looking up through his little fingers, then twitched his mandibles again, before nuzzling the Prime's face plates.

Maximum hugged Shrapnel, "Dada? You think Shrapnel have Dada?"

Prime felt guilt clench his spark, "I….don't know Maxi. There was only one Insecticon in the cave, and…I'm afraid his Dada and Mama are not going to be able to see him again…."

Shrapnel let out soft purrs, as he slipped into recharge against the Prime's chest plates.

"Why he have no Dada or Mama?" Maximum asked, his purple-blue optics wide with curiosity.

"….His Mama and Dada are gone," Optimus answered, trying not to saw the "D" word in front of his son, because he knew it was a word he wouldn't understand.

"Oh," Maximum snuggled against Shrapnel, and hugged him, "Is okay, Shrapnel, you safe with Tarantulas and the others. We love you and help you…I promise…"

Shrapnel chirred softly in his recharge. Optimus watched him, and then he surprised himself: he kissed the little Insecticon on the visor, and then nuzzled him.

He deserved some fatherly affection, after all the slag he's been through the past three days.

"…There was one Insecticon?"

Optimus jumped slightly, before he came face to face with the serious face plates of Tarantulas, who had his optics narrowed behind his red visor. Prime gulped under the intense glare the spider-former mech.

"Let me make this clear, you said there was one Insecticon you killed down there?" Tarantulas hissed.

"….yes?"

The spider mech looked at him, optic narrowed, then he took both sparkling from prime's arms and placed them gently on Megatron's abdomen, before he grabbed Optimus, and yanked him out of the med, bay, and down the corridor, before slamming him against the wall. Prime grunted in pain, before Tarantulas grabbed his chin, and then squeezed his cheek plates harshly.

"YOU IDIOT!" he screeched in his face plates, "You stupid, no-good, inefficient IDIOT!" he shook the Prime's face plates angrily, "Do you realize that when it comes to Insecticons, there is NEVER just one? Especially when it comes to their SPARKLINGS?"

"I'm afraid I don't get your meaning," Prime said, despite the squeezing of his face plates, of unforgiving sharp, green fingers.

"That Insecticon you killed? It probably wasn't alone, it probably had a mate! Insecticons mate for life, Prime, therefore if that Insecticon was Shrapnel's mother, than the father was not too far," Tarantulas released Prime's face plates, "And do you know what happens when a mech or femme whose dumb enough to take their sparklings? Hmm?"

Optimus looked back and forth nervously, biting his bottom lip. Then he shook his helm. Tarantulas motioned him forwards, and the Prime wearily obeyed. Optimus turned his helm, so he could hear what the mech had to say.

"THEY HUNT THEM DOWN AND MURDER THEM AND ANYONE WHO GETS IN THEIR WAY!" Tarantulas shouted, causing Prime to flinch, and stumbled backwards from the volume of Tarantulas' vocal chords, "We might as well put you on a silver platter, hog-tied, with an large bolt in your mouth plates! If we don't solve this problem soon, we will have all the pit breaking loose!" He pivoted on the heel of his pede, and stomped away, his appendages twitching in anger.

Optimus watched Tarantulas, forming a brand new respect for the mech, with each clack of the spider mech's heals.

….

"Skywarp, spiral, left!" Starscream shouted.

The black and purple seeker, did what he said, avoiding getting one of his wings torn through by Sharpwing's talons, as he flew over him.

_"Whew! That was a close one! Thanks Screamer,"_ Skywarp said,

"Don't mention it…THUNDERCRACKER VEER LEFT!" Starscream shouted to his blue wing mate.

The blue and white mech barely avoided the laser fire directed at his cockpit. Starscream did a dive, as he heard the Insecticon's wings, humming from above him. He was followed, hearing that Insecticon's screech. He made a sharp right.

This Insecticon as fast in his flight. He moved with agility, and speed, that could almost outdo Starscream, and said seeker was not liking it. He was not liking it in the slightest, that he was being outdone by a useless drone.

Skywarp teleported behind the Insecticon, and then fired on the bug's wings. Sharpwing made a sharp turn, as Skywarp fired. The seeker ended up hitting Starscream instead.

"SKYWAAAAAARRP!"

_"Aw, Warp…."_

_"Sorry! I'm Sorry! I had him right there!"_

Starscream growled in reply, before he barely dodged the Insecticon diving down towards him.

…..

Bulkhead was wrestling with Hardshell. The two slashed, smacked and punched each other, never mind some of the energon that splattered the ground around them. Bumblebee was barely dodging Kickback's attacks, as the mech kept aiming his extra appendages at him, trying to snatch him up, and pulled him over, so he could chomp down into his neck and shoulder.

The yellow mech was too quick. He's spent plenty of time training with Arcee and now Galvatron, his grandmother, to learn to be quick and agile, and how to dodge attacks, and looking for an opening to strike his opponent.

Kickback growled in frustration. He was getting nowhere so far, as he fought the gold and black mech. Bumblebee was too fast for him.

Bulkhead was thrown over Hardshell's shoulder, and down on to his back. He was able to roll away in time, however, to avoid claws to the face. He pounded the Insecticon mech in the face, causing him to stumble a few feet away.

The green and silver mech blocked more of Hardshell's blows with his wrecking balls, to keep them from going through his spark chamber.

"Neh…You fight well for an Autobot…." Hardshell growled at Bulkhead, optics narrowed, 'it has been eons since I found an opponent that could give me a real challenge…"

"Yeah? Well, it's been a while since I met a mug as ugly as yours…" Bulkhead insulted the mech.

Bumblebee whistled, barely missing his opponent claws aimed for his face plates. Kickback growled, optics narrowed angrily behind his visor. Kickback roared.

"Hold, still you little brat!" he roared, lunging at him.

Bumblebee buzzed tauntingly at his Insecticon opponent, before firing at him. Kickback screeched in pain, clutching his now injured side.

….

Shrapnel stared at the other sparklings, as Maximum pulled him towards them, with gentle tugs of his little hands. Shrapnel followed, but was hesitant. These sparklings were looking at him strangely.

They had woken up, and saw the quintuplets, and two sets of twins there, so they went to go see the others, since Megatron was in recharge, and Ratchet was out as the moment. Blockade and Kitten went up to the little Insecticon, with curiosity, while Starcatcher and Raindancer just seemed a bit distant, if a little fearful.

Silversun gave the Insecticon the cold shoulder, while Viral was giving him a studious look, while Skyfire was just asleep.

Rumble and Frenzy walked up to the Insecticon sparkling.

"This Shrapnel, every one. He stay with us and he stay with Tara," Maximum said, shortening Tarantulas' name, since it was so difficult to pronounce for him.

Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other mischievously.

"Shrapnel stay, I go get Bun-Bun…" Maximum walked through the other sparklings, towards the stuffed animal toys.

Blockade walked up and patted Shrapnel's helm. The little sparkling Insecticon purred, an nuzzled his hand. He smiled, and giggled, while petting Shrapnel's helm. Kitten cooed, and petted him also, nuzzling him.

Shrapnel smiled, mandibles twitching.

Suddenly, two little hands reached up and latched into Shrapnel's mandibles and yanked. The little Insecticon screeched, shaking his helm to dislodge Rumble and Frenzy's hands from yanking at his mandibles. Rumble giggled, as he yanked harder. Frenzy joined also.

And then there was a loud, cracking, painful…

CRRRIIIAAAACKCCH!

Shrapnel did a somersault into a med. berth with energon cubes. And one of them fell.

There was a moment of silence, before Shrapnel's lower jaw trembled, and tears slid down the silver cheeks. Rumble as playing with one of the mandibles that had torn off.

Then, he shrieked, as Maximum tackled him, with a screech, and began slapping the mech on the helm, and yanking on the small crests on his helm. Rumble screamed.

Frenzy jumped on Maximum and yanked on his antennae, to try and get him off his brother. Hard enough to make them bend slightly. Maximum screamed.

Then, Frenzy was yanked off and pinned to the ground by Blockade, who began pounding his little fists on Frenzy's back.

Shrapnel watched them, before opening his mouth and letting out a wail.

"WAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

There was the sound of sudden pounding pedes, and then the small screech of said pedes stopping.

"What in the names of the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet roared, as he went over and grabbed Maximum and Blockade off Rumble and Frenzy.

He also picked up little Shrapnel, and placed him in an empty med. berth gently, hushing him, before getting the twins, and placing them on another one.

"Put me down, Slagger!" Maximum screeched out a word he heard his mother scream as his father once. He was so mad, he wasn't thinking.

Ratchet's optics widened, before he placed Blockade next to Shrapnel. Blockade immediately hugged the sparkling in distress, trying to comfort him.

Then the adult held Maximum to eye level.

"What did you just say?" Ratchet said, through gritted teeth.

"Me say, 'Put me down slagger'!" Maximum snapped with a pout, "I teach aft-holes lesson!" yet another word he had learned, only this one came from Ratchet himself.

The red and white mech's optic twitched, before he gave Maximum a dark look. Looked like flicking the antennae hadn't worked. Looked like he'd have to use an approach he used to use on Megatron when he misbehaved badly. Now, tantrums and screaming he could handle easily, but swearing? Ratchet may be a hypocrite, but he knew manners enough that he would not allow this young one to get away with it.

The medic walked over to the nearby chair, sat down and placed Maximum over his knee.

"Hey!" Maximum shouted in protest at the protest, "Let go! What I do?"

Ratchet held the sparkling down, and held his hand in the air, "This is for picking a fight!" he spanked the sparkling's defenseless aft. Maximum screamed, as pain ran through his little body.

"And this is for swearing at me and the other little ones!" Ratchet continued the treatment.

"Stop! Stop, Ratch, no hurt! Hurts, HURTS!" Maximum sobbed, tears streaming down his cheek plates.

"OOOW!" Maximum wailed out, at one particularly hard smack.

Shrapnel sniffled, and whimpered, as he watched his friend get spanked by Ratchet. Blockade hugged the little Insecticon, to comfort him.

Maximum started to sob, and sob harshly, from the treatment, and it seemed to last for hours on end. His little rear was getting sore to the point of numbness.

Ratchet let it rip on the sparkling, knowing that the little one needed to learn a lesson in bad-mouthing others.

He didn't hear the med. bay door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ratchet froze, then turned, and saw Prime standing there with wide, shocked…and enraged optics. Optimus stomped up to the stunned medic, and grabbed his sobbing son from Ratchet's grip. Maximum whimpered, and cried into his father's shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted.

Ratchet gulped, "I…I came back to the med. bay and found the sparklings fighting. When I broke them up, Maximum…..well…he swore…."

Prime's optics narrowed, and darkened in a way that would make one think they were going straight to the pits.

"And you saw fit to punish him by spanking him to the point where he screamed and cried?" Optimus snapped, "And look at Shrapnel, and the others! Primus, look at my son's antennae!"

Indeed Maximum's antennae were bent. Ratchet felt guilty.

"I want them fixed immediately, and if you spank my son again, for whatever reason, swearing, fighting, I don't care, without coming to me to inform me of the situation FIRST," Prime leaned in, with a murderous glare, "I will make you suffer whatever pain he had been put through, only ten times worse…."

Maximum sniffled, and whimpered, his little aft sore.

Optimus hushed him, "I do not support such forms of punishment, even if they were used before nor do I care how you justify it. I am this sparkling's father, and any punishment to be put forth upon him, will be delivered through me and only me," he glared, "Is that understood?"

Ratchet bowed his helm, "Yes sir."

Suddenly, Optimus' comm. link went off. He answered it.

"What?"

_"Prime, we need some back here!"_ Bulkhead said, sounding tired, _"We've got a nasty Insecticon infestation here, and we're getting nowhere, fast." _

Optimus felt himself stiffen. More Insecticons? His thoughts when back to Tarantulas' warning, and his spark felt like it was being clamped down by a vice of worry and anxiety.

"Bulkhead, I am sending back up, but do NOT kill the Insecticons, repeat, do not kill any of the Insecticons, only place them in temporary stasis, and return them to base," Optimus ordered.

_"…yes sir,"_ Bulkhead answered, though not without confusion.

There was beep and the comm. link was cut. Prime then connected to a new link.

"Breakdown, Dreadwing, return to base, Bulkhead and Bumblebee need assistance."

_"On our way, prime, sir,"_ Breakdown answered, and there was the sound of screeching tired in the background.

_"As you command,"_ Dreadwing answered gently, his jet engines roaring as he spoke.

…..

Bumblebee jumped over Kickback, when the beetle mech aimed to pin him down under his massive claws. He and Bulkhead had received their orders, and though it confused them, they would follow those orders through.

Bulkhead, was being slammed into the small, concrete buildings of the humans residents. He groaned, as he picked himself up shakily from the ground. He needed to bring this giant sucker down, or fail his mission.

He grunted, when one of the buggers grabbed him by his face plates, and yanked him up, so he was looking into the ugly creature's gleaming, red visor.

Hardshell growled low in his throat, "Where is the mech who killed my mate, and took my child?"

Bulkhead's left optic twitched, "Wh-what? What are you talking about you deranged bug?"

The claws squeezed slightly, making the metal screech in small protest. Bulkhead growled in pain, reaching up to clutch the con's hands, optics twitching.

"Do not test me Wrecker, for I have no patience for you…" Hardshell clicked and growled.

_"Bulkhead!"_ Bumblebee buzzed in slight panic, before he tried to run to aid his comrade.

Kickback grabbed him, and threw the yellow and black mech into another building.

…..

_"Ah…Screamer? I think those two need help down there!"_

"Oh, thank you Skywarp, you have a way of stating the obvious," Starscream said, sarcastically, "All right mechs, get into formation and dive! Dive! DIVE!"

The three jets dived down towards the two Insecticons, forming a triangle, as they prepared their missiles. Starscream was at the front, prepared to deal the deadly blows.

"Ready," he heard the familiar clicks of readying weapons, "Aim," There was a small high-pitched hum was heard, "Set…." Starscream could feel the roaring excitement swell in his spark, in fact he could almost feel it from his wing mates, as he got ready, "And FI—!"

_"SKYWARP! ABOVE YOU!"_

_"Wha—?"_

An all too recognizable screech sounded, and suddenly, Starscream had to pull up, to keep from crashing into both Skywarp and the third Insecticon. He watched as his wing mate and then insect tumbled down towards the mechs fighting below.

"Skywarp you fool, transform and use your claws!"

_"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that? OH! Because I don't have a death wish, like you Screamer!"_ came the snarky reply, but the purple and black seeker obeyed anyway, going into his bi-pedal mode, and tumbling through the air, hacking and clawing into his opponent.

Sharpwing hissed, before snapping his jaws at the mech angrily, as they seemed to go faster and faster towards the ground.

…..

Hardshell watched with wide optics at how Sharpwing wrestled with the mech he was latched on to. He had completely forgotten about the Autobot in his grasp, as he watched them moving through the air.

He ended up with a wrecking ball pounding into his face plates, and sending him on to his back. Bumblebee whistled, and buzzed, as he snap kicked his opponent into the fallen Hardshell. He ran up beside Bulkhead.

_"You okay Bulk?"_

"Fine, but now I'll need a new makeover," Bulkhead muttered, wincing at the dents in his face plates.

There was a chuckle from behind them, "Yeah, and I know the right, fire engine red hot medic who can do the job."

The two turned and there stood Breakdown and Dreadwing.

"Hey Breaky, nice of you to finally show up," Bulkhead muttered.

"Hmm, heh," Breakdown smirked, "So, ready to put these bad boys in stasis and take them back to the base?"

Before Bulkhead could answered, a large blur of black, and purple rammed into the blue, amber opticked groundling, who was sent flying forwards, with a yelled, while the Insecticon and seeker wrestling each other screeched obscenities.

The two were finally able to break a part, Skywarp doing a flip and landing on his pedes, while Sharpwing had to snap himself over n to his beetle legs. He growled, wings twitching.

"Ya wanna piece of me, ugly? Huh! WELL DO YA?" Skywarp shouted, putting up his fists.

Sharpwing let out a roar, and charged at the seeker.

Breakdown growled, as he stood up, brushing the dirt off him, grumbling about Knockout freaking out, after just buffing him, and what not .Bulkhead smirked shaking his helm, with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Breakdown growled.

"Eh, nothing," Bulkhead said, patting the blue mech on the shoulder. Then all good natured humor was wiped from the green mech's face, "GET DOWN!" Breakdown yelped as Bulkhead shoved him out of the way of an attacking Hardshell.

Hardshell stopped, and then growled, glaring at the two mechs.

Breakdown would have been blushing, if he could, as he and Bulkhead had landed in a very interesting position. Bulkhead immediately got off him from between his legs, and then helped him to his feet. Breakdown was still flustered, but he snapped out of it when Hardshell charged at them again. His optics narrowed, and his hand transformed into a hammer.

"Wrecker time!" the two blinked and looked at each other, when they said that in unison.

It was an old saying both mechs had come up with when they were both on the Wreckers, before Breakdown quit to settle down with Skyquake. They would say it before beating their target to scrap.

They smirked slightly at each other, before both charged at Hardshell.

Dreadwing and Skywarp both fought together against Sharpwing, but slag this Insecticon was difficult. He seemed to move fast and it was hard to track his movements. They could barely dodge and block his attacks.

Bumblebee was stuck with Kickback, but the Insecticon was now less energetic, and slowly getting tired form the fighting.

Bulkhead and Breakdown used their weapons and skills to beat down on Hardshell. Breakdown roared, as he smacked his hammer into the mech's face plates, while Bulkhead hit his gut and chest plates. Hardshell couldn't tell where each hit was coming from, for neither mech would give him the chance to recover and strike back.

The tables had turned in the Bots and Cons favor.

...

Poor Maxi.

Review please.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 is here,

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 79

...

Galvatron sat in the med. bay, holding a whimpering and sore Maximum. Optimus had gone to go let off some steam, and since Megatron was still in recharge with his twin daughters, Galvatron was there, watching the little one, while Ratchet reattached little Shrapnel's mandibles.

Poor thing was still in tears, sniffling and whimpering, but at least he wasn't wailing.

Soundwave had taken care of Rumble and Frenzy, by taking away their favorite toys, after sorting out the story. Barricade, thought mad at his son for fighting, also seemed proud that he was trying to defend his friend, and had taken him into his arms and chirring to him, before taking him and Kitten back to their quarters.

Maximum was still in pain, after the spanking.

Galvatron soothed his grandson, by rubbing his back, and trying to comfort him, as best he could. He cast a small glare at Ratchet every now and them, when the medic wasn't looking. He knew Ratchet could sometimes be quite the disciplinarian, but that was still not excuse for spanking his little grandson.

Shrapnel sniffed again, as his mandibles were finally reattached. He wiped the tears from his optics, before scuttling over to Galvy and Maxi. He nuzzled Maximum, who reached out and hugged the little Insecticon.

"Not Shrapnel's fault…" Maximum whispered, petting his friend on the helm, "Not Shrapnel's fault…."

Galvatron petted the little Insecticon on the helm as well. He's dealt with them and their off-spring before, thanks to Airachnid and Tarantulas. He could tell this one felt guilty, and was in pain after having the sparklings fighting.

…..

Hardshell collapsed to the ground, in an unconscious heap. He let out a guttural groan of pain, his entire body aching from the blows his two opponents had bestowed upon his frame. Breakdown and Bulkhead both pounded their fists together in triumph.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Breakdown laughed.

Bulkhead smiled, "Just like old times, eh, B.D.?"

Breakdown's smirked disappeared, and he blinked a moment, when he realized how right Bulkhead was about that.

Before the blue mech could answer, there was a loud clang and a buzz of fury, and then Hardshell was rammed into by Kickback. He let out a loud grunt, as his now unconscious comrade landed on him.

Dreadwing smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Sharpwing was the only one left and he really wasn't doing so well. He was now fighting two bots. But that wasn't really what bothered him. No, what bothered him was that soon that number would double into five bots, as the two larger Autobots ran forwards, ready to take him down.

He jumped up into the air, and went into bi-pedal mode, before he used his extra limbs to grab Bumblebee and Skywarp. He threw them into Bulkhead, sending the green back backwards into his fallen Insecticons comrades, before he grabbed Dreadwing, catching the blue mech off-guard. He was able to make the giant blue seeker fire at Starscream and Thundercracker with his own cannon. The two smaller seekers were hit in the wings, and were falling.

When he was release, Dreadwing went to the clearing where the other two seekers were.

Breakdown's optics widened in slight shock that the Insecticon had been able to take out the seekers and he made two bots knock over Bulkhead. And he was shocked by the fact that the Insecticon had dared to do that to HIS Bulkhead.

"What's the matter, Autobot? Are you shocked I was able to get the drop on your boyfriend?" Sharpwing taunted.

The blue mech's left optic twitched, and he flinched. He snapped around, and growled, baring his denta in a fierce display of anger, and shook slightly.

"Listen Bug boy, no one pushes Bulk around, except ME!" he roared, amber optics flashing.

He ran at Sharpwing, his hammer in the air, as he bellowed a loud war cry. Sharpwing wasn't expecting the sudden aggression, and he barely dodged the hammer aimed at his helm.

He was unable to dodge the kick to his groin though. He let out a high pitched squeal, before clutching at the spot where his privates were in sudden pain. Just the diversion Breakdown needed. The blue mech smirked, as he slammed his hammer right into Sharpwing's face, and sent him flying into a large oak tree that surprisingly held firm.

Breakdown waited a moment to see if this Insecticon would get back up and attack him again. Then he turned and went to Bulkhead. He knelt down beside him. The green mech was face down, his face plates in the dirt.

"Bulk? You okay?" Breakdown asked tapping the green mech's helm.

Bulkhead answered with a groan, "I'm in the scrap, and you ask if I'm okay?"

Breakdown smiled, "Yeah, you're fine," he patted the green mech on the helm, earning a grunt of slight annoyance from him. The ex-wrecker turned in his comm. link, "Prime sir? We need a bridge, pronto."

_"What is your current status?"_ came Optimus' voice.

"We have a few injured, but so far, nothing serious," Breakdown answered.

_"Are the Insecticons detained?"_ Prime asked.

"Yes sir, all three have been knocked out and are ready for pick up!" he replied.

_"All right, preparing the ground bridge. Optimus out,"_ the comm. link was cut with a beep.

Breakdown rubbed the back of Bulkhead's neck, smiling warmly at him, and giving a chuckle. This reminded him of their missions, when they were on the wreckers. Skyquake was very impressed by their group, and he almost joined once. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to because he was a seeker, much to Breakdown and Bulkhead's disappointment.

The groundling sighed.

Then…

ZZZZZZAAP!

"AGH!" Breakdown fell forwards, and besides Bulkhead, unconscious.

Hardshell gave a guttural growl, one of his hands transformed into a shocked rod. He turned when he heard the familiar sound of a space bridge opening. He clicked and clacked gently.

"My baby…" he whispered, in longing.

Soon, he and his sparkling would be reunited.

…

Shrapnel was curled up on the berth that was in Tarantulas'. He had Maximum lying against his belly, and the little Insecticon was curled around the silver and blue sparkling.

Galvatron had left them there for a nap, so he could get some work done. And by work, he meant give the femmes a few pointers on how to hit a target correctly and where it hurts.

Tarantulas sat beside the two little ones, cooing to them, as they napped. He kissed little Shrapnel's helm, listening to the little one purr.

Primus, he had never felt so much want for a sparkling in his existence. Having Shrapnel here, and the war ending, made his thoughts on having a family resurface. He wanted a sparkling of his one, created by him and Shockwave. He wanted it so bad, he could almost feel it.

Shrapnel on-lined his visor, and lifted his helm, and then watched, tilting his helm, as the space bridge came on-line.

Tarantulas smiled, caressing the little sparkling's helm.

"Hmm, I bet you're wondering what that is hmm?" Tarantulas smirked.

Shrapnel gave a soft chirp in reply.

…..

Ratchet hummed, as he turned the space bridge on.

Behind his back, Optimus kept giving him the evil optic. He was still fragged off about Ratchet spanking Maximum. Megatron had woken up, and freaked out when he had found out about it, and had gone so far as to threaten to tear off his Amma's interface for it, but he was calmed down by Galvatron, when he pointed out he had two daughters to take care of now.

Ultracia and Silverbell were now in a small incubator, while their mother had gone up to the roof for a while, the twin femmes deep in recharge, and taking in soft intakes.

Ratchet felt even guiltier as each minute pass by for his punishment on Maximum. He had lost his temper, and now, looking back on it, he had made a foolish mistake. He should have told Optimus of the situation and let him deal with it. But he was starting to see the little sparkling as his grand-creation. After all, Megatron was his adopted creation.

He grumbled and growled something incoherent, as he worked.

The space bridge on-lined.

Ratchet sighed, "I'm gonna need Knockout to help with any injured, maybe when Breakdown gets back I can ask him to go after the red hellion."

"Aw Ratch, lay off the mech!" Optimus answered.

Ratchet turned to growled at Prime, before a large clawed hand wrapped around his throat from behind. Ratchet choked, with a wheeze.

"Ratchet!" Prime yelled, transforming his hands into blasters.

There, with Ratchet struggling to break free of his chokehold, was Hardshell. His visor burned with righteous anger, as he glared at Prime. He took in a deep intake, before he growled, recognizing the scent at his mate's murderer, and sparkling's kidnapper.

"So, Optimus Prime…we finally meet, face to face," Hardshell growled out.

Prime narrowed his optics, "Release my medical officer immediately, and I might think of letting you walk out of her, without a scratch."

Hardshell snorted, "You should know, Prime, Insecticons do not surrender, ever," he squeezed a little harder around Ratchet's throat.

…..

Shrapnel perked up, with a squeaked, at hearing the commotion outside. Maximum woke up also, in slight surprise. Both looked up at Tarantulas, before they jumped away from the mech, and went out the door.

Tarantulas smiled after the little ones. He'd let Shrapnel explore a bit with Maximum, after all, this was his home now.

….

"What do you want?" Optimus demanded, his blaster aimed at Hardshell.

Hardshell snarled, the mandible around his jaw twitching in barely kept in anger, as he glared at the mech before him, "You killed my mate, Prime…."

Prime tensed slightly. His mate? Insecticons had mates? He thought they lived in hives, all bunched together!

"…and I have come to avenge her," Hardshell snarled, and then pushed Ratchet forwards.

The medic fell to his knees. Prime reached down to help his friend up, only to tackled to the ground. Fortunately though, he had anticipated for something like this. He made sure to kick the Insecticon off, and caused him to roll off and into the wall.

Optimus growled, his blades coming out, replacing his blasters. He couldn't risk firing in here, not with his sparklings around him.

The Insecticon charged, and Prime charged forwards as well, after him. He brought the blades up, and stopped the claws from hitting his helm. He dodged, lunged, kicked, and back flipped, years of battle training seeping into each movement.

…..

Shrapnel scuttled forwards, and then stopped to the sound of clanging metal, against metal. Tilting his helm, he moved forwards, to investigate, with a curious Maximum close behind him.

….

Prime yelled, as he kicked Hardshell through the med. bay.

The large Insecticon screeched, as he crashed….right into the incubator. Optimus felt his spark stop, when he heard two wails. Hardshell looked over, his visor narrowed at the two little ones. Ultracia as squirming and sobbing, while Silverbell screamed at the top of her vents.

The Insecticon looked at Prime, then back at the little ones, before realization crossed his face plates. He reached out and picked up one of them, makin Prime tense, right optic twitching.

Ultracia screamed, as she was picked up by cold, unfamiliar hands, and a claw scratched under her chin.

"Put. Her. Down…." Prime growled.

Hardshell tilted his helm, before rubbing his helm against Ultracia, who squirmed in discomfort at being close to a strange mech, "Why would I want to do that Prime? Isn't she just….precious?"

One of his mandibles clicked. Deep inside, Hardshell hated what he was doing, but it had to be done, in order to get his point across.

"I would hate to see what would happen to this little darling, should she disappear. What would you do Prime? How far would you go to find her?" Hardshell rubbed the little wing nubs.

Ultracia cringed, and whimpered.

Silverbell was in deep distress, and still wailing, the poor thing.

Prime grit his denta together, his spark beating rapidly from both fear and anger, as he glared at the mech before him. He felt helpless to save his daughter. If he tried anything, he knew it would hurt her, greatly.

"I'm waiting Pri—OOOW!"

"PUTH TWACI DAOWN FWAGGEH!"

For once on Prime's life, he didn't mind his son swearing, since Maximum was biting Hardshell's hand arm with his little fangs. He hung on, even, as Hardshell tried to shake him off.

"Get off me, vile pit spa-!" Hardshell froze, when another familiar scent filled his scent receptors. He glared down at the little mech, currently biting him.

Then he reached up and yanked on one of his antennae.

Maximum shrieked and let go, before he was yanked off, and held by his throat.

"Where. Is. My. Child?" he growled.

Maximum squirmed, "No telling! Shrapnel friend!"

Shrapnel? Interesting name to give his child. Actually, once someone put though to it, it made a nice name for his little one. He and Brightshell had still been trying to come up with one for their little one. Shrapnel was perfect.

But back to business!

Optimus stepped forwards, but was stopped when Hardshell glared at him, and made his grip on Maximum's throat firmer, a warning. Prime glared at the Insecticon, and felt useless.

"I will not ask again…" Hardshell growled, " Where is my—?"

"RRR! AbooKKKKRRRR!"

Hardshell jumped, as something latched on to his leg. Maximum fell on to one of the med. berths with a grunt, and was completely ignored. He took the moment to jump off, grab both his sisters, and carry them back to his father. Optimus and a flabbergasted Ratchet picked the three little ones up and held them protectively. But Prime watched the two Insecticons, with wide optics, as Shrapnel latched on to Hardshell's leg. But there was something different: Shrapnel's wings were flickering, and he was purring like a cyber-kitten.

He looked up at Hardshell and grinned, "Dada, da!"

Optimus's optics near bulged out of their sockets, when the enraged, bloodthirsty Insecticon melted into a sweet, and caring mech, when Shrapnel said that one word.

Hardshell carefully, and with extreme dexterity, picked up little Shrapnel and held him to his chest plates. Shrapnel mewled, and hugged his father, mandibles flicking, and he purred loudly. His Daddy nuzzled him and purred back, in a deep baritone, rubbing their helms together.

"My little Shrapnel…Daddy's here…." Hardshell purred, as Shrapnel latched on to him, like he was a life line, and whimpering slightly.

Prime stared at the mech, "You're…. Shrapnel's father?"

Hardshell stiffened, before giving Prime a glare, "Yes, I am," he took a step forwards, snarling, "And you have a lot of nerve taking my sparkling away from me."

Before Prime could say another word, Tarantulas, and Megatron came in. Both froze at the scene of Hardshell holding Shrapnel, like he was a delicate jewel.

"…Hardshell?" Tarantulas whispered.

The Insecticon mech turned and growled, "Tarantulas, I take it you were the one watching over Shrapnel? I know how much you love Insecticon sparklings."

Tarantulas shuffled behind Megatron.

"So…this mechling's your son?" Megatron asked.

Hardshell stared at the silver mech, like he had just grown another eight pairs of legs, "Mechling? Son? What are you talking about?"

"Your sparkling," Megatron said.

Hardshell gave a confused look, "…Shrapnel's a femme, and she's my daughter."

Every mech in the room, stiffened, and their optics widened to astronomical proportions.

Maximum cooed, "Shrapnel, girl?"

CLUNK!

Megatron and Tarantulas fainted, while the little femme Insecticon giggled and purred.

...

How do you like that? LOL.

Hey guys? If you see any petitions against having our favorite stories taken off, sign it immediately.

Review please.


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 79 is here,

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 80

...

Shrapnel chirruped and mewled happily to her father, receiving affectionate clicks and coos from him. She didn't know that her new friends, well the ones that were conscious, were staring at her with wide optics.

Maximum especially. Shrapnel was femme, like Viral, Starcatcher and Kitten? She didn't look like one! Well, he thought she was cool, either way, but slag, his new friend was a femme, and she didn't look like one! His Mama seemed shocked by it as well, since he was currently in stasis on the floor.

Optimus was just as baffled. Silverbell and Ultracia watched the reunion, with slightly scared, yet curious optics.

Hardshell placed her on his shoulder, before glaring at the bots around him, causing them to back away slowly. He growled, before walking towards Prime and Maximum, until both could feel the adult Insecticon's intakes breathing on them.

"…You took care of my little femling, even after killing her mother?' he said, in a deep serious tone, keeping visor-to-optic with Prime.

Optimus nodded, slowly in response, in fear that if he spoke, he would say the wrong thing to him. Ratchet held the twins femmes, who cringed slightly at Hardshell's approach.

"Why?"

Prime looked at Hardshell a moment, before sighing, "Because…no child should have to suffer the loss of a parent. Though, if I had known he…" he cringed under Hardshell's glare, "I mean, she had another guardian, I would have let her be. Unfortunately, my little mech here," he tapped Maximum's helm, causing the little one to shake his helm in slight annoyance, "was very insistent, after finding her, that we take her in."

The Insecticon father looked at the little one, with a blank expression, though his mandibles twitched slightly. Then he leaned forwards, visor narrowed.

"Thank you," Hardshell grunted, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to leave with my daughter."

"You take her away?" Maximum said, his optics becoming wide with worry, "But Shrapnel friend!"

Hardshell rolled his optics behind his visor, "Not anymore, little mech. She…."

The mech was cut off by a sudden shriek, and Shrapnel made a series of clicks, and distressed mewls. Hardshell cringed slightly, before he answered her with small clips and chirrs. Her reply was a screechy buzzing sound, before she pouted, with a small glare at her father.

The two seemed to have a stare down, before Hardshell cringed slightly, as his daughter widened her visor slightly, and gave a whine.

The mech growled, and slumped, before looking at Optimus accusingly, "My daughter seems to have grown affectionate towards your son, Prime, and doesn't want to leave."

Optimus gave a small smirk, "He has that effect on others."

Shrapnel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, before clicking to her father. Hardshell growled.

"We are going home Shrapnel," He grunted in Cybertronian speak.

He had to remain firm, and let his daughter know who was in charge here. She was an important being to their group of Insecticons: femmes were extremely rare among their kind, and she would one day lead them, when he died. He needed to protect her from these outsiders or…..

Hardshell suddenly gave a very un-Insecticon like squeak, when Shrapnel moved forwards, and touched his face plates, mewling softly, and rubbing her helm against his father's, like a little cyber-kitten. He froze when she gave him the most saddest, and miserable look in existence.

Who was he kidding? When it came to Shrapnel, Hardshell was a marshmallow, and a pushover, giving into his daughter's wishes, no matter how ludicrous they were.

He gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, we'll stay a little longer," and he smiled when his daughter perked up and giggled.

"BUT ," his smile disappeared and he pointed at Prime, "just because I am letting my daughter play with your son, does not mean I have forgiven you for Brightshell's death!"

Prime, understanding what it was like to be a father that was a pushover for his children, nodded in understanding, "Very well. Let us…talk this through, for I believe we should make arrangements for these two to play together. Maximum has grown quite fond of your daughter as well."

"Hmph. I'll consider it," Hardshell heard his daughter squeal, and realized that, even if he was against it, he would go through with it. For his daughter's sake.

…..

Two weeks went by. Two whole, chaotic, and very interesting weeks.

After a long talk over high grade, and once their men had returned, Optimus and Hardshell had come to an agreement: they would allow their children to play together on certain days of the weeks, in the base some days, others the Insecticons home, since it made the two sparklings happy, and though Hardshell hated Prime for what happened to Brightshell, Shrapnel's father still respected him, and could see he was sincerely sorry for what happened.

Now, the group of Insecticons were back in their caves, and the seekers, and groundlings who had fought said group, only suffered from artificial injuries, after the fight.

And life with Optimus and Megatron's twin femmes in the world made things interesting. It appeared that, despite her loud and noisy entry, Ultracia was actually very quiet, and also very shy. She stayed close to her brother, sister, and/ or the other femmes when her mother and father weren't there, and she was very nervous around the other mechs, who weren't he creators or brother. Silverbell, was very social with the other sparklings, especially with Kitten and Raindancer. She, Rumble and Frenzy got along as well, though she could do without their mischievous behavior, and she was on tolerable terms with Silversun.

The twins adored their older brother, Maximum, who was always happy to cuddle and play with them. And the three were often seen cuddle up against their mother and father during recharge, since they couldn't really sleep, when they were separated.

Bulkhead sighed, as he drank his fifth cube of high-grade.

It was evening, and he was exhausted, as he sat there, slumped in a chair in his quarters. Despite the fact that it had been two weeks ago, Bulkhead had gotten a bit snippy at having been beaten by Shrapnel's father. His ego had been deflated somewhat after that, from the seeker trines teasing, whenever the green giant started bickering with them.

The green mech now was trying to drown his sorrows in high grade.

There was a sudden knock on his door. Bulkhead grumbled something, before yelling for the person to come in. The door opened, and he heard light footsteps. Bulkhead sat up straight immediately, and blushed in embarrassment when he saw Breakdown enter, and the blue mech just stared at him. Then Breakdown crossed his arms over his chest plates, disapproval crossing through his narrowed optics.

"Primus, Bulk, I knew you liked to get smashed when you're down, but slag, look at the mess you're making!" Breakdown grumbled, before he picked up some empty cubes, and place them on a table in Bulkhead's quarters.

The green mech shuttered his optics, and then his intakes hitched, as Breakdown bent down. Bulk felt his systems heat up slightly, making his temperature rise slightly.

Primus, that mech had a fine aft to look at. And a very nice body too. Skyquake had been a very lucky mech, for snatching up a beauty like that. Why did Breakdown wear that bulky armor before coming to the base, anyway? He knew plenty of mechs who bodies like Breakdown, but most like to show off their beauty.

Then again, Breakdown, no matter what, always seemed to have lack of self-confidence, despite how he puts his mask up.

The blue and silver mech, patted his hands, to get any residue off, before turning to Bulkhead. He really wanted to make sure the green mech as okay. He didn't like that he was being teased for failing to keep Hardshell out of the base, even though it all ended okay.

He quirked an optic ridge, when he saw Bulkhead standing up, and then stumbling over towards him. Breakdown's optics widened, when the mech placed his large arms around his neck. He felt his cheek plates heat up, as Bulkhead leaned forwards, and nuzzled the blue mech's helm with his own.

"Beautiful…" Bulkhead muttered, optics off-lined.

Breakdown flinched, then shuddered when Bulkhead kissed his helm. He pressed a hand to Bulkhead's chest plates, and pushed gently on them, asking him silently to back away.

"Bulky…." He started, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly.

He saw his friend grit his denta, "Don't."

"Bulkhead…"

"Don't. Don't push me away," Bulkhead muttered, cutting the blue mech off, "Don't push me away like all the others….not when I want to help…."

The ex-wrecker tried to back away, but the drunk mech before him simply held him firm.

"You're so beautiful… and you shouldn't be in pain like this…. I want to make it go away… I want it all to go away….the pain and suffering….make it go away….I want to see you happy…." Bulkhead slurred out to the blue mech, his confession.

Breakdown stared at the mech before him, his amber optics two swirling amber pools of confusion. He didn't understand what Bulkhead meant. Nor could he really understand why his own spark was beating rapidly, and why he felt so much longing for the mech before him. His spark was aching, the way it did when he had been near Skyquake, and found out he was in love with him…his bond-mate…..

"Bulk, I can't…..Sky…. I can't, n—Mmph!" He gasped as he was kissed deeply, and he felt a large, ebony hand cup the side of his helm, and hold him there, keeping him from stopping. He trembled, when he felt his own knee struts weaken, causing his legs to almost give out, but the green mech held him steady in his thick armored arms.

Why? Why was Bulkhead making him feel and act like this? Like the shy, yet spunky young mech who once worked in the construction sites in Kaon, who had met and fallen in love with one of the seeker class.

His body betrayed him, craving for the lost touch of pleasure, he had given up looking for, in order to stay loyal to his mate. A pleasure he would never feel again with said mate, thanks to the hands of death. All he had left of Skyquake, were their three little mechs, and the dismembered arm Starscream had found.

Breakdown gasped, when an arm reached down and wrapped under his aft, and lifted him up. The large hand squeezed one of his thighs. He squeaked, his cheeks seeming to grow redder, if that were even possible. His optics narrowed a moment, as he remembered how it felt to be touched in such a way, with no worry, no pain, no expectations. Just the mere feeling of being wanted, and wanting in returned. He off-lined his optics, and gave into Bulkhead's hunger, feeling the green mech nip gently at his bottom lip.

Bulkhead purred as he felt Breakdown respond to him, and felt arms wrap around his neck. He pulled the beautiful mech forwards, slowly, leading him towards his berth.

The green mech gently pushed Breakdown on the shoulder, to let him sit down at the edge of his berth, before pressing him back to lie down on it.

Breakdown stared up at Bulkhead, amber pools swirling with hesitant want.

A hand ran down the blue mech's body, tracing over the seams of his neck, and his chest plating. Then over his abdomen and to between his pale, white thighs. Bulkhead purred, as he watched Breakdown arch beneath him. He leaned down and kissed at the vulnerable throat, suckling on the cables and wiring there.

He nibbled on a particularly sensitive cable between the neck and shoulder, and he smirked, as Breakdown cried out from the stimulation.

And then, Breakdown yelped, when their positions were switched, so he was looming over him, and straddling the green mech's hips. Bulkhead was in a sitting position with the blue mech giving him an incredulous look. He kissed the shock away, with a soft moan, feeling Breakdown shudder in his arms, as he held his waist.

The blue mech moaned, as kisses trailed down from his lips to his neck.

He let out a soft sob of pleasure, and then felt tears slide down his face plates, as he remembered how he had done this for his first time with Skyquake. How Sky was gentle, and loving with him, during his first time, taking him in a position that was meant for equals. And they were equals.

The only difference was that this was Bulkhead who was doing this, being gentle, and caring, arousing him, and showing him much needed attention and affection. He felt his spark flare within its casing, and moaned when he was kissed again. He went still when he heard a small click from in between him and Bulkhead. His temperature rose higher than ever, at the beautiful sight of Bulkhead's pride.

It was almost as big as Skyquake's, maybe bigger.

"F—Frag…." He whispered.

"Shhh….if you don't want to continue, tell me now. I'll stop Breaky….I'll do whatever you ask of me, I swear…" Bulkhead whispered, pressing his mouth against Breakdown's audio receptor.

Breakdown shook, trying to hold back quiet sobs. Skyquake…..had said the same thing…..and it made his spark clench, when those words fell from Bulkhead's mouth, before he kissed him on the lips.

There was another click, and Breakdown's intimacy showed. There was a groan of approval from his lover, before he felt a large hand cup his intimate area, rubbing his palm over it, in order to arouse the mech further. It didn't take much, before Breakdown was a moaning mass of metal, seeking the attentions of his lover.

He bucked and grinded against the palm of Bulkhead's hand, enjoying the stimulation, but he wanted more. So much more….

Bulkhead removed his hand, before positioning himself. He waited a moment looking into Breakdown's pleasure-shot optics, as if asking for permission to enter. He may have been drunk, but Bulkhead still had enough strength to control himself, if Breakdown wished to back out. He never wanted this mech to hurt in anyway…..

He yelped in surprise, when Breakdown pressed himself down on the hard appendage, with a wail. Primus, it hurt! He should have asked to be prepared first, since he hadn't interfaced since before the exodus. He sobbed out, while Bulkhead sat still, waiting for him, for the "go ahead".

Hands held on to silver hips, but there was no movement, as a tense silence filled Bulkhead's berth room. And then, the pain numbed away slowly, but surely, as pleasure began to course through him.

Breakdown looked down at Bulkhead, into the azure blue optics, and what he saw seemed to make all thoughts of his dead mate disappear. What he saw a affection, devotion…just like in the old days….

He gave a shaky smile, before he kissed Bulkhead, as his cue to go on.

Bulkhead moved slowly, and gently, still being gentle. He heard soft moans, gasps and sobs of pleasure, as the beat started slow. He held Breakdown in his arms, watching him, as he pleasured him, feeling the connection of their two bodies, as he moved in and out of him.

Climax was creeping closer, as each movement became faster, and harder, driving deeper into the softness that was Breakdown, searching for just the right spot that would make this mech in Bulkhead's arms feel like he was in the Well of Allsparks.

"Bulkhead….." Breakdown whispered, before he gasped, arching, as pleasure ran right up his spine, when his sweet spot was hit, "Bulkhead…!"

"Breaky….Primus, Breaky….so beautiful….." Bulkhead whispered, as he held on to Breakdown, like he was the only link to his life.

He was close….so close….

"B-Bulk…..AAAGH!" Breakdown arched back, to the point that all that showed was his pale, throat, as he overloaded, and felt Bulkhead overload within him.

Then, Bulkhead collapsed backwards, pulling Breakdown over him. He leaned up to kiss the blue mech softly in the afterglow, before turning over, so Breakdown was on his back, and looking up at him, with tired, optics.

He kissed him one more time, hearing Breakdown groan softly. He quickly went to lie beside his new lover, on his side, resting his helm in Breakdown's neck, mammoth arms wrapped around the slim waist. Both mechs slipped into recharge.

Bulkhead groaned, before recharge took him, "I love ya, Breaky…."

...

What did you think?

Review please.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81! You guys thought I abandoned ya, didn't ya?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 81

...

Megatron woke up when he felt his mate move beside him.

Tonight, their three little ones seemed to have been to tire to protest not sleeping together with their parents.

The silver mech turned over, and saw Optimus was sitting at the edge of the berth, resting his chin on his hands. He couldn't see his mate's face, but just by his stance he knew Optimus was thinking.

Megatron sat up, and gently reached out to touch his love's shoulder. Prime turned with a slight start, before he smiled at his mate.

"Hey," he said softly, taking his hand in his own.

"Hey," Megatron replied, before his mate kissed him on the lips gently. He reached up and caressed his mate's face, when their kiss broke, "What's on your mind?"

Prime narrowed his optics, "MECH," he squeezed his mate's hand firmly, "Trying to figure out where they might be, and how we're going to stop them."

"…Silas is the head. We know that with him dead, the Organization would crumble," Megatron whispered, "But that would also require destroying the clone he created, and then incinerating it."

Optimus rubbed the silver knuckles, humming in thought, "Yes. But how do we destroy them at the same time? If we just kill the clone, then Silas would still live to build a new one. If we go after and kill Silas, then MECH would still have the clone and use it to make more."

His antennae twitched in thought.

Megatron rested his cheek against his mate's shoulder, "If we had they're location, we might be able to get both of those things done."

"Mmm," Prime hummed in acknowledgement, "I already have the entire human government and half the base out searching. Not even the seekers have been able to find it, using their best equipment in tracking skills. I've even asked Airachnid and Crystal Widow, and still nothing."

"Did you try the Insecticons?" Megatron asked, wrapping an arm around Prime's neck.

Optimus shook his helm, "No. I don't think after our misunderstanding, they'll be willing to help. Hardshell abhors me, as you may well know."

Megatron was silent, before he slowly lifted a hand.

CLANK!

"Ow! What?" Optimus cried out in a loud whisper.

"If I didn't know you a well as I did, I would have done worse to chastise you on that statement. From what Tarantulas has told me, despite Hardshell's misgivings of you, he deeply respects you. And he leads the group of Insecticons. Not to mention, Shrapnel has him wrapped around her little finger," he smirked, as he twirled his own finger to emphasize his meaning.

Prime gave a baffled look, "But….we already have enough fliers…"

"Insecticons are excellent miners," Megatron retorted.

…..

That morning, everyone, one by one was woken up, when Ratchet had called for them down in the Med. bay for a meeting.

Barricade was headed to the rec. room with Kitten on his shoulders, so he could see what this was all about. He stopped when he came to Bulkhead's quarters. He better wake up the green giant. He opened the door, without invitation, grumbling to himself.

"Bulkhead, Ratchet wants you!" he called for the mech, as he went in, grumbling and growling to himself.

He was answered with a loud groan of annoyance. Coming from the berth room.

Barricade went in without a second thought.

"Okay, sleeping beauty, rise and shi-WHOA! GAHWAHNGAH!" Barricade yelled out a bunch of gibberish in his shock, flinching.

Then he remembered Kitten and immediately reached up to cover her optics.

Bulkhead was lying there, pelvis plating off, and right next to him, sleeping like a little sparkling, was Barri's mother Breakdown.

Barricade stared, blushing hard as he stood there, when Bulkhead sat up, with a baffled grumble. Then, the green mech reached up and rubbed at his helm, in slight pain. His optics fell on Barricade, and then widened.

He looked down at himself, and gave a slight yelp, when he saw his equipment hanging out. And then he looked over. If he had been a human, his face plates would have gone very, very pale. He stared at the recharging Breakdown beside him, who was nestled up against his side.

He immediately covered himself, when he saw Kitten, whose optics were still covered.

"Uh…this….I…oow….." Bulkhead clutched his helm, as a hangover hit him.

Barricade was still staring, the shock completely freezing his frame. No one heard the footsteps enter the room.

"HOLY-!"

Barricade snapped out of it, and immediately turned and pointed at his two brothers warningly.

"Sparkling present."

Breakdown woke up with a snore, his amber optics shuttering as he did so. He stretched his arms out, with a purr, arching slightly, before he sat up and rubbed at his optics. When he removed his hand from his sights, he froze when he saw Barricade, Dirge and Obsidian standing there.

Dirge's wings were hitched, and his right optic was twitching, while Obsidian just tried not to make optic contact. Barricade however, despite his shock from a few moments ago, had a smile on his face plates. Kitten still had her optics covered, and she was starting to get very annoyed.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you two had a thing going on, HAH!" Barricade said, in obvious victory. He then turned and zoomed out, shouting, "GALVATRON, WHEELJACK, KNOCKOUT, YOU OWE ME TEN CUBES OF HIGH GRADE, SLAGGERS!"

Dirge and Obsidian looked at Barricade, then at each other, before returning to their mother. Breakdown stared after his youngest, before he fell back on to the berth, with a groan, and he ignored Bulkhead's servo when it touched his helm in a gentle and comforting manner. Then Obsidian crossed his arms over his chest plates. Dirge tilted his helm.

"….Does this mean we get another dad?" He asked, a little hopeful.

…..

Galvatron looked up when he heard his name, and then stared at a very bouncy and excited Barricade. Kitten was giggling at her mother's obvious excitement.

Quirking an optic ridge, he asked, "And what's got you in such a good move?"

He jumped when Barricade held his hand out to Galvatron's face plates, " Ten cubes of high grade, pay up!"

Galvatron blinked a moment, before his optics widened in realization "They're…together? That soon? But…..But…." then his slumped and growled in frustration, "SLAGGIT, three months longer, and I would have gotten the twenty cubes!"

"Uh-huh, now pay!" Barricade snarled.

Kitten giggled, while Galvatron glared at the shorter mech.

…..

Jazz groaned in annoyance, when he felt someone flick at his horn. His blue visor on-lined, and he looked up to glare at his equally irritated bond-mate.

"Prowler, Ah need meh beauty sleep….." Jazz grunted, trying to wave his mate away.

Prowl smirked, "You're already beautiful enough. Besides Prime needs us for a meeting."

"Damn Prime, and his fraggin' meetin's," Jazz grunted out, as he slowly pushed himself off the berth, and onto his legs.

He trudged up, glaring off in annoyance at nothing. Prowl chuckled, and kissed his mate's helm.

"So, feel anything yet? Any need for purging, any nausea?" Prowl asked.

Jazz sighed, "Nothin' yet."

Both mechs sighed. Both had been trying really hard for a sparkling lately, but there were still no signs of pregnancy appearing from Jazz. Prowl sighed, looks like they'll have to try again tonight.

He wrapped an arm around Jazz's shoulders, and both of them walked out of their quarters together, Jazz slumped against him as they moved. Primus, this whole sparkling thing was getting to his mate.

…..

Perceptor yawned, as he was sitting on his mate's shoulders.

Wheeljack grumbled and muttered to himself. The things he did for Percy, even if it lowered his dignity somewhat in front of the others. His mate was barely awake, and letting out grumbles. He was half asleep. Percy didn't like being woken up this early in the morning, especially when he was up half the night working on some crystals he had found during their travel amongst the stars. They didn't have the right equipment for study on the Jackhammer, so Perceptor was overjoyed when he learned they had the tools at the Autobot base on Earth.

The two entered the room, where everyone there looked grumpy from lack of sleeping in late, and being woken up.

Breakdown and Bulkhead weren't there though, and Wheeljack distinctly heard Barricade arguing with Knockout and Galvatron from the hallway. Wheeljack walked over to join them, to see what the altercation was about.

"Knockout, don't you dare try to weasel out of this one! A bet, is a BET! Give me the fragging cubes!" Barricade snapped.

"Not until I have proof! You could have just made the whole thing up!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Barricade whined.

Kitten giggled, as her mother moved around, making her bounce from her perch on his shoulders.

Galvatron growled, "I'll tell you what's not fair ya little-!"

Wheeljack cleared his throat, "So, I'm guessing Bulk and Breaky slept together?"

"WAAAAAAAGH!" Barricade shouted in surprise, and jumped about ten feet in the air.

Galvatron yelped, as he held out his hands to catch the smaller mech, and the sparkling on said mech's shoulders. He eyed the smirking Wheeljack in annoyance. Perceptor growled slightly, before setting his chin on top of Wheeljack's helm.

"Primus, why did I bond myself to such a noisy mech?" Perceptor muttered, only loud enough for Wheeljack to hear him.

"Hey, Barri," Wheeljack greeted, before reaching up to pat his bond-mate's helm.

Barricade glared, while Kitten mewled and reached out towards Wheeljack. The mech reached out and let her take his finger in her tiny servos.

"Don't ever do that again," Barricade gritted out, before getting out of Galvatron's grasp.

…..

"OOOW!"

"Hold still you over sized green giant."

"Aah, what the slag, Breaky?"

"It's your fault for getting overcharged last night, and now you have a hangover."

Bulkhead winced, as Breakdown pressed an ice pack to his helm, to help numb the pain of his hangover. The blue mech looked irritated, and a bit frustrated.

Breakdown grumbled to himself, as he put something together. Bulk held the ice pack to his helm, groaning in pain, before something was shoved into his free hand. He looked down and saw a steaming cube of energon. He shuttered his optics a moment, before he looked up at the assistant medic before hm.

"Drink it. It's a remedy Knockout taught me to make. It helps with hangovers," Breakdown explained , "Don't ask what's in it," he turned and took the ice pack from Bulkhead's helm.

Bulkhead blinked, staring down at the drink, he took a quick whiff of it. His internals flip-flopped a moment, and he suddenly felt nauseous. Breakdown turned when he heard a sickened groan.

"You're not supposed to smell it, bolt-brain!" he smacked his forehead, when Bulkhead looked ready to purge.

"I can't drink this Breaky…." Bulkhead said, cringing away from the beverage, "It smells worse than the barracks back at the construction sites…."

The blue mech walked over, took the drink from Bulkhead's hands, and then reached up tapped the side of Bulkhead's jaw. Bulk squeaked, when his chin unhitched.

"WHAT THE—? GLUGH!" Bulkhead almost choked when Breakdown forced him to drink the disgusting liquid.

"Drink your medicine, or suffer from extensive processor aches for the next twenty four hours," Breakdown said flatly, like he's done this to tons of patients before with hangovers.

Bulkhead reached up and grabbed the cube, but held it to his mouth, in fear of Breakdown forcing him to do so. He drank down the medicine, despite the terrible smell. The blue mech watched him, hands crossed over his chest plates, like a mother watching her disobedient child to make sure he did as he was told.

He drank it all, before slapping the cube down on the table, like it was a Cybonic Plague infected scraplet. Breakdown reached up to fix the in hinged chin guard, before he froze. Bulkhead looked at him, his face naked to the world.

He stared at the mouth, and then soft rounded chin. The blue mech shuttered his amber optics, before he reached up again, and then reattached the chin guard. He gave a small smile, before patting the side of Bulk's face.

"Now was that so bad?" he said softly.

Bulkhead blushed, and gulped, "Is this a rhetorical question?"

"How does your helm feel?" Breaky smirked in a knowing fashion.

Bulkhead shuttered his optics. Then he gave a smile back, when he realized his hangover was gone, from the moment he had finished drinking the liquid. So the remedy did work.

"Ah….thanks," he said.

Breakdown gave a smile the green mech hadn't seen in years: crooked, but it held all the warmth of the universe. He leaned over and kissed Bulkhead's helm, before he helped the mech up and led him to the rec. room, where everyone was waiting.

…

Firestar sat on the steps to the kid's personal recreation area, resting her helm in his hands, and her elbows on her knees. She watched the mechs, as they gathered before her. Sitting beside her, at the bottom of the steps was Arcee, who simply watched, her expression blank, in her deep thinking.

Her optics we're focused, like she was a frog watching the flies.

The red and orange femmes smiled, as Arcee leaned back, her small winglets flicking slightly. For the past few weeks, she and Arcee had gotten a bit closer.

She liked this femme: she had a spirit beneath her calm exterior, only seen in the midst of battle. She held devotion, courage, and strength all packed up in her little body, and she was a very skilled fighter.

A cobalt warrior of perfection.

Both femmes looked up when they heard Bulkhead and Breakdown come in.

"AH HAH!"

Barricade zoomed forwards and was all up in his mother's face plates. Kitten was no being held by a tire looking Bumblebee, and was next to her brother Blockade. Both little ones tilted their helms, at their mothers actions.

"Mother, tell these bolt-brained idiots, that you and Bulkhead fragged each other last night!" Barricade snapped.

Breakdown's face seemed to go redder, "Ah..."

Knockout zoomed forwards, "Please tell me you didn't!"

The blue mech looked around a moment, paranoia beginning to creep under their stares. Then he just shrugged in helplessly, "Guilty."

"AAAAAGH! I was three weeks away from winning the betting pool!" Knockout yelled.

Barricade smirked, "That will be ten cubes of high grade."

"Oh no, you don't!" Wheeljack came forwards, with Perceptor still on his shoulders. Only he was more awake.

"I put my bet in that they would frag each other in four days after we made out bet! You bet five!" Wheeljack snapped, pointing a finger in Barricade's face plates.

Confusion crossed the black and purple mech's face plates, "But…it has been five…"

"Last night was the fourth day, slagger," Wheeljack corrected, before smirking, "That'll be fifteen energon cubes please…."

Barricade's jaw dropped.

Perceptor smiled, "You always were good at these things," he stroked one of Wheeljack's head fins.

Wheeljack purred, "Heh, you should have seen me at the casino with Smokescreen…."

...

I'm feeling generous this week, so instead of making you guys wait until saturday, and I only had eight to nine chapters left, I'm gonna upload every chance I can this week, since I have final exams. Love you all!

Review please.


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82, man Global exam almost killed my right hand! UUUUGH!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 82

...

Optimus went to the front of the room, with Prowl on one side of him, and Megatron on the other. Everyone was assembled, though they were all crowded together. Some of the smaller bots' were on the shoulders of larger ones so they could see their leader, or maybe catch a couple winks of recharge.

Skywarp's optics were barely staying on line, as he placed his helm against Thundercracker's shoulder. TC looked less than pleased.

Starscream was leaning back against Dirge, arms crossed over his chest plates. Dirge tilted his helm in curiosity as he waited patiently. Obsidian was in recharge again, sitting in Ratchet's lap. The red and white medic looked grumpier than usual.

Barricade leaned against the wall, grumbling from his place beside a dazed Knockout. Soundwave had his mask on, and Shockwave just looked the same as he always did, so no one knew how those two were feeling about this. Wheeljack was indifferent, with his half-asleep mate on his shoulders.

Moonracer was asleep, with Dreadwing carrying her piggy back. He didn't seem to mind though. She looked cute when she recharged.

Blaster and Ricochet stood at the front, looking like they were about to drop any minute.

Breakdown stood beside Soundwave, while Bulkhead was sitting down next to Arcee and Firestar, on the other side of the room. The two made eyes contact, and they smiled, shyly.

Jazz was currently asleep, sitting, with his back leaning against the wall, beside Prowl. The Tactician couldn't help but smile at his mate. He was just too cute sometimes.

Optimus looked around at the mechs and femmes, to make sure they were all there. He looked to Megatron. The silver mech nodded, and sent a few pulses of reassurance to his mate through their bond.

"Okay, everyone, I know it is early in the morning," Optimus said gently.

There was a mutter, "There's an understatement…."

Prime quirked an optic ridge at the comment, "….but I am here to discuss a strategy that may end the organization of MECH, is planned out accordingly."

Everyone seemed to perk up at that.

"We intend to ask for the Insecticon's assistance in this matter," Prime said.

"The Insecticons?" Skywarp said, suddenly wide awake, "After what those slaggers did to us?"

"I am fully aware of that," Prime answered, "Then again, if I had someone holding Silverbell, Ultracia or Maximum, and had killed my mate, I would probably have done the same thing."

Arcee stood up and made her way to the front, "What good would getting the Insecticons involved do?"

Megatron step forwards, and took over, "Insecticons are excellent miners and trackers. They could sniff out energon deposits from hundreds of miles away. How do you think they found their way through their hives?" he smirked at Arcee's slightly baffled look, "They would make an excellent distraction for MECH."

"But we don't even know where their base is," Barricade said, in a strangely serious tone, as he stood up straight, "And if we were to find their base, what if the location made tunneling up in to their base difficult, if our objective is to destroy Nemesis Prime? And yes Ratchet, I know the clone is not sentient, but it's easier to depict it from Optimus, by calling it by a different name."

Ratchet closed his mouth, before grumbling, and burying his face into his mate's neck, to hide his blushing face. Obsidian woke, then chuckled, before kissing Ratchet's chevron, smiling.

"Look, what I'm saying is that, if Nemesis Prime is locate somewhere unreachable, we may need to draw him out, but we've all seen how good it's fighting skills are," Barricade pointed out, "Hell, the thing's better than Optimus….not that I'm saying it could beat you, I was just…." Barricade cringed under the unimpressed, slight glare from Prime. He cleared his throat, "Right, so, how do you suppose we do this?"

Cyclonus took a step forwards. Galvatron looked to his mate.

"We could ask the assistance of Airachnid and Crystal Widow as well. Both could prove useful, in case we are in need of distractions," Cyclonus offered, "It would give the Insecticons time to burrow through and make their way deep enough so we can destroy the cheap knockoff."

Moonracer woke up suddenly, with a slight snort, before shaking her helm awake, "What did I miss?"

Dreadwing smirked, "We are discussing using a strategy to destroy MECH, using the Insecticons."

The femme groaned, before her helm fell back on Dreadwing's shoulder with a soft 'clunk' noise.

"That maybe Cyclonus, but we do not know where the base is, nor do we know its structure build-up," Prowl explained, "For all we know, we could be burrowing into an eighteen floor tower, or deep underground cellar. And the question is, how fast an Insecticons dig?"

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Everyone looked up, and saw Tarantulas, who quirked an optic ridge at them all.

"I think I may be of assistance," Tarantulas hopped off the ceiling and in front of Optimus on all six of his appendages out. He smirked, "I do, after all, share a kinship with big bugs."

He turned to face the rest of the group, as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode. He cleared his throat, before cracking his neck a bit.

"Now then, what Megatron said earlier about Insecticons is true. You can get a no better tracker than an Insecticon. As for their mining abilities, Insecticons have been known to mine through the toughest and thickest metals. They can carve up Electrum in twelve minutes flat to make a hole," Tarantulas explained, "Digging through concrete, however would take four minutes at a time. The only problem is, how long can MECH stay distracted and how many layers we need to go through? Also, how many MECH personnel are in the building, and how are we going to destroy every little detail of their research on us, not to mention…."

"Tar. You're rambling," Moonracer grumbled out, her helm still rested against Dreadwing's shoulder, she hadn't even moved.

Tarantulas stopped talking a moment, to roll his optics, before he sighed softly, "Well, we may need more than one distraction, like an explosion, or bots stationed where the humans…." Tarantulas suddenly perked up, like something went off in his helm. Then he got a crazed grin, before he snapped around, and pointed at Dreadwing, "I GOT IT!"

He grabbed the blue bot, and yanked him and the now startled Moonracer forwards. Prime and Megatron looked at each other, their unease running through their bond, as the spider-mech came forwards, with a slightly bewildered Dreadwing.

"Explosives!" Tarantulas said, looking giddy, "These two, can help build explosives that make enough trouble to get all the humans going! Of course we can reprogram them so they won't destroy the building…unless…" he eyed the Prime suspiciously, "You wanted all research for MECH's weaponry deleted, right?"

"Yes," Prime answered, his interest piqued.

Tarantulas smiled, "Well then…." He turned to Soundwave, "Wave, can you make a computer virus that can wipe out the system of MECH's computers, include any backups?"

Soundwave gave Tarantulas a blank stare, before he nodded.

Tarantulas slapped his hands together, and rubbed them together, "Heh, heh, looks like we've got a plan!"

"Now wait a minute…..!"

"How the slag is that…?"

"How are we..!"

Tarantulas held up a hand to silence everyone. When he was sure there would be no more protests, he turned to Dreadwing and Moonracer.

"These two are going to work on the bombs, while Soundwave, Shockwave and I will work on the virus," Tarantulas said calmly.

Moonracer suddenly seemed to wake up all the way, "HOLD ON! What do you mean I'm going to help make a bomb?"

"Just bombs that make a big enough boom to get attention, but won't cause home at distant contact," Tarantulas said with a shrug.

Moonracer narrowed her optics, "What about close contact?"

The spider mech placed his hands on his hips, "These humans are the enemy, who cares?"

"I care, if my scientific talents are going to be used to harm!" Moonracer snapped, getting off Dreadwing's back, "You know how I feel about that, Tar!"

Optimus stepped in, placing a hand on the femme's shoulders, "No one is going to force you Moonracer, but your help would be most appreciated."

"Although, you're battle skills would be much more appreciated, then your nerd skills," Ricochet grumbled.

The femme tensed, optics wide, and her lips pursed slightly. She turned slowly, her lips forming a thin lipped grimace, her optics narrowed.

"Wanna run that by me again?" she growled.

Ricochet snorted, "You're nerd skills are useless, if you're too cowardly to use them for helping us out. You should have stuck to being a warrior."

Moonracer tensed, before gritting her teeth, "What did you call me, you trigger-happy, slagger?"

"A coward. You're too scared to get involved in the war in any way!" Ricochet snapped, stepping forwards, "You won't help us in battle, and you won't even consider using your science!"

Arcee growled, "Lay off her Ric, that's my sister!"

Ricochet narrowed his optics, "I'll say what I want. Your sister's a coward, if she doesn't help us defeat the enemy. Every mech and femme on this team should put in all their effort into helping use get rid of MECH for good, for the sparklings and our own sakes, before it gets out of hand. Besides, Moonracer shouldn't have quit her work as a spy and warrior because her fragging boyfriend died!"

Blaster smacked his forehead. He loved the mech, he really did, but slag, he could be a real aft when he wanted to be. Any moment, Moonracer was going to tear him a new one. Any time now….

Moonracer stared at Ricochet, before her optics looked away, and her lower lip trembled. Then, she wrapped her arms around herself, and then sniffed, before she transformed into her motor-cycle alt. mode, and drove past everyone, and then made a sharp turn down the corridor.

Dreadwing's optics shuttered, before he shoved Ricochet, and then went after her.

Ricochet crashed into the wall, shuttering his optics, as he stared after the mech.

SMACK!

"Ow!" he snapped, before he came face to face with an angry Bumblebee.

The gold and black mech had his door wings laid back, as he glared at the mech with such animosity, that he cringed back.

…..

Dreadwing screeched to a stop, and stared at the curled up form lying against the wall.

Moonracer was trembling harshly, and he could vaguely hear small whimpers. She had her helm buried in her arms, as she sat there, looking like a crumpled, and frail creature.

He walked towards her, then stopped in front of her, before slowly crouching down in front of her. He slowly, and cautiously placed a hand on to her back. She snapped her helm up.

Dreadwing was taken aback slightly by the energon tears staining her porcelain white face plates, her lower lip trembling still, and her beautiful optic narrowed, and brimming with fluids. He tilted his helm, in concern, before he reached out and wiped her tears with one of his fingers.

"Easy, little one…." He whispered to her, in a soothing tone.

Moonracer stared at him.

Over the past months, the two had grown closer. In fact, neither one was seen without the other lately, even on patrols. Dreadwing liked Moonracer's scientific research, and despite her reservations towards weaponry, Moonracer found Dreads' blade and gun fascinating, and studied it once, to see how it was built.

There was more though: Moonracer found Dreadwing to be a fine warrior, but there was something soft and shy about him, when she was around him. The large blue seeker saw a brilliant mind and a fighter, with a good spark, and also loyal.

To see her like this….it seemed surreal.

The little femme, then sniffed, before she leaned into Dreadwing, giving a soft sob, as he pulled her close, and into his lap. He let her rest her helm against his chest plates, and cry. He remembered being in a similar state once, when he felt his brother's spark extinguish. It was worse than having acid poured on his wings, or having his optics torn out from the inside.

She was almost like a scared sparkling. He took her tiny hand in his larger clawed one, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Did he die in battle?"

He already knew that whoever had been Moonracer's lover, had died in the war, and that may have caused her to change her forte from warrior to thinker.

Moonracer nodded, shaking, "…we were going to bond...when he returned from that battle….got caught in an explosion…." She shook harshly, "….I could have saved him…I should have gone on the mission with him…..I felt so useless…."

"Shh…." Dreadwing whispered, resting his cheek against her helm, "Let it out. I know what it's like to lose someone you love….just let it out….I'm here…"

Moonracer curled up against him, sobbing harder.

…..

The monitor beeped, indicating an incoming comm. link transmission.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Tarantulas perked up, "Hey Crystal! Nice to finally hear from you."

There was a sigh, "Not now Tar. Is Optimus there?"

"I'm here Crystal Widow. What is it you need?" Prime said gently.

"Ah…..Prime, it's Airachnid….ah….well, I've performed some recent tests and um…" for the first time in a while, the femme spider sounded nervous, and she rarely ever got nervous.

Arcee stepped forwards, "Did something bad happen?"

"No! No, oh no, it's just that….well…..Air's…." there was the sound of swallowing, "Airachnid's carrying…."

There was a long moment of silence.

THUNK!

Tarantulas fainted. For the second time that week.

...

Eight to seven chapters left.

Review please.


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83, and Earth science exam. I had to do 98% of it in pen! PEN people!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 83

...

Ratchet, Arcee and a now conscious Tarantulas stood before the ground bridge waiting.

It was opened at the coordinates Crystal Widow had sent to them, so that she and Airachnid could come into the base. Arcee had her arms crossed over her chest plates, as she waited, tapping her fingers against her arm.

Her aunt was pregnant. She never thought she'd live to see that happening.

Tarantulas was rocking back and forth on his pedes, looking like an excited sparkling that was waiting for something he really wanted.

Ratchet just looked exasperated, looking at the ground bridge with a small glare.

Well, the meeting seemed to have gone well with everyone: at least, they now had a plan of some sort.

Prime, Maximum and Megatron had gone to the Insecticons, before they bridged the two femme spiders' location. Suddenly, two spindly figures entered from the gate, and then the two spider femmes came forwards. Airachnid looked under the weather, like she had been up the entire night, and smelled like half-processed energon that had been freshly purged.

She had her hands over her abdomen.

"Welcome back, ladies," Ratchet grumbled, before he motioned towards the med. bay, "shall we?"

Airachnid bared her fangs, optics narrowed, but she followed anyway. Crystal Widow walked beside her, hand on her mate's shoulder, as they moved towards the med. bay. When the turned out of sight, there was the sudden sound of purging.

Tarantulas and Arcee both cringed at the noise, before looking at each other.

"….We better go with her," Arcee said.

Tarantulas nodded, "Yeah."

…..

Maximum was riding on his mother's back, as they both moved down the tunnel, down into the old abandoned mine. They resembled a mother gorilla carrying her young. The little mechling clung to his mother's wings, his father waiting for them down below.

The seeker mech was careful, as he made his way down, making sure not to look down.

Because if he did, he'd flip out, and fall down, and he was not in the mood to explain to Ratchet why his wings were dented, is said event were to happen.

"You're almost there Megatron, just a few more steps!" Prime called up to him.

Megatron flinched, "Shut up down there, or I will lose my nerves!"

He could have sworn he heard Optimus chuckle down from below. The silver mech bonked his head lightly against the wall before him three times, trying to keep himself from losing his temper.

The mech took some time to find his footing in a few spots, until he reached the bottom. He felt relief, when he landed on the solid stone earth of the tunnel.

"You do good Mama!"

Megatron turned his helm and smiled when Maximum had leaned over his shoulder and nuzzled his face plates. The two purred, Megatron's deeper than his son's, but still rolling with the same affection.

"Thank you, sweetness," he whispered.

Optimus waited a moment, before he motioned for Megatron to follow him, "They should be this way. Keep a light on," when his mate came up beside him, Prime smiled, and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder.

Maximum moved around, until he was in his mother's arms, snuggled up against the warm plating, and listening to the secure spark beat. Megatron caressed his son's helm, as he and Prime moved forwards.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Megatron muttered.

Optimus nodded, "Hardshell did give me the coordinates, since this is the place where he said Maximum and Shrapnel could meet to play. So I assume he, his daughter and the others live here."

The seeker in the silver mech was making his paranoid over this, as they moved forwards. The walls seemed to be closing in on him.

He jumped when he heard the sound of scuttling pedes. Optimus took his mate's hand in order to calm him, while Maximum curled deeper into his mother's chest plates. The silver mech felt Maximum curled into him. The little one was slightly frozen in surprise and slight fear.

The noise came again, this time from behind. Megatron snapped around, optics widening slightly, as he went back to back with Optimus.

The two looked around, narrowing their optics in cautiousness. Megatron's right arm transformed into a blade, his left one held Maximum to his side.

Both mechs tensed when they heard the scuttling noise. Then….

"SQUEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAGH!" Megatron roared, swinging his arms around, as a certain very little Insecticon jumped and clung to his face plates.

He fell to the ground with a grunt.

Maximum broke into a giggle fit, when his mother raised his helm and saw that it was little Shrapnel. The little femme twitched his mandible and smiled, purring in happiness.

The little mechling was now on his back, his little pedes kicking the air, as he held his sides. Optimus snorted, covering his mouth to try and keep himself in control. Megatron sat up, looking less than amused, optics narrowed in an annoyed glower.

Shrapnel just chirped, and giggled.

He looked at Maximum, raising an optic ridge, "You think that's funny?"

Maximum just sat up, and kept giggling nodding.

The silver mech caught the little Insecticon femme, and held her in his arms. He ignored how she snuggled up against him, clicking happily. He looked back at Prime, raising an optic ridge, before he picked up Maximum and stood up. Immediately, the silver and blue mech hugged the little femme giggling.

"Shrapnel, I miss you!"

The femling chirred, then nuzzled him.

Megatron sighed, but he couldn't help but smile at them, despite his face plates being attacked by the adorable femling in his arms.

But if it made his sparkling laugh like that, then who was he to get mad about it?

"SHRAPNEEEEEEEEL!"

The two adult mechs and sparklings jumped at the loud bellow. Shrapnel scrambled up on to Megatron's helm, and clutched it, giving mewls of worry. The silver mech looked in the direction of the shout.

He almost got ran over ten seconds later, when he came face to face with Hardshell's scarred face plates. If he had been human, he would have gone pale.

Hardshell seemed to look right into his soon through his visor. Megatron took a step back, and then winced when Shrapnel latched on to the silver mech's helm in a death grip. The adult mech bug-con before the group twitched one of his mandibles, before he gave a guttural growl.

"….what brings the Prime and Leader of the Decepticons to my tunnels?" Hardshell asked, reaching up and gently unhinged his daughter from the silver mech's helm, then allowed her to crawl to his shoulder.

Shrapnel nuzzled her father, who nuzzled her back.

The silver mech watched how the interacted, while Optimus stepped up to the Insecticon.

"Hardshell, my mate, son and I have come in need of you and your group's assistance," Optimus said softly.

"And what would a Prime have need of us for?" Hardshell demanded, crossing his arms over his chest plates.

Prime sighed, "We may need you for a special mission that must be completed to the fullest efficiency."

Hardshell snorted, a bit skeptically, "Why not send your spider warrior, or your own troops to do such an important mission, Prime? I'm sure they could do it efficiently enough."

The blue and red mech's antennae laid back slightly, optics narrowed, "This mission requires a speedy entrance and exit from the premises, in order to obtain our objective."

"And what is it that's so important that it requires me and my pack?" the Insecticon asked, leaning forwards, almost towards over the Prime.

Optimus didn't falter, "We need tunnels. Into a certain facility, once we have acquired it's coordinates, so we can stop a human organization of crazed mech killers."

Hardshell narrowed his visor, give a snort, "And….why should I help you?"

Megatron sighed, before he walked forwards, and went to stand in front of Hardshell, motioning for Optimus not to speak, "Hardshell? How much do you love your daughter?"

The larger mech tensed, reaching up to rub his little femme's helm, "I will destroy, rend, mangle and murder those who would dare attempt to harm her in any way, shape or form."

"Then, imagine what the humans we wish to destroy will do to her, if we do not stop them," Megatron whispered, "Imagine them holding her in a cage, as she screams and cries for you, but you can't touch her, or comfort her. How much pain they would put her through, and made you watch it all, bound and helpless to stop it all," the silver mech caressed his son's helm, as he remembered their experience.

Maximum mewled, and snuggled closer, trembling slightly.

Hardshell growled, baring his fangs.

"You can try to run and hide, but sooner or later, MECH will find you, and take her away from you," Megatron said, "They will cause her harm, for what they call "experiments", would be torture. You would lose her…."

The Insecticon mech growled, feeling his daughter nuzzle him.

"Can you risk that chance at losing her, Hardshell?" Megatron whispered, "Because that's exactly what they'll do to us and our future little ones, if we don't have your help in this. So please…." He reached out and touched the Insecticon's arm, "..Help us."

Hardshell looked at the silver mech. Then he turned to his daughter. Shrapnel smiled, and mewled, reaching up to touch her father's face plates. What if that happened to his little darling?

It would destroy him.

He sighed, looking at the silver mech, "….I…am listening to your plan."

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other, and smiled in triumph.

…..

Obsidian entered the med. bay, looking on the verge of collapsing in an exhausted heap. Ratchet was currently working on some data pads. Airachnid was asleep against her mate on a large web they had made close to the ceiling.

The younger mech went over to Ratchet, and then plopped himself into his mate's lap, with a whine. The medic was startled, but when he saw his mate's miserable expression, he put the data pad down, and gave him a concerned look.

"Hey," Ratchet whispered, reaching up to caress his mate's face plates, "what's wrong, Angel Wings?"

Obsidian sniffled, "I've been purging for the past twelve hours, Hatchet….and it's starting to hurt…."

The medic tilted his helm, "Where does it hurt, love?"

The triple-changer sniffled, taking his mate's larger hand in his sharp finger tips, and pressed it to his abdomen. Ratchet hushed Obsidian, before he scooped him up in his arms, and then carried him to one of the med. berths, laying him down gently, before he rubbed his mate's helm. He raised his scanner, while sending comforting pulses through their spark bond. He felt Obsidian send a wave of gratitude, and love back to him.

He stopped, when his scanner beeped, when he reached Obsidian's lower abdomen. His optics widened slightly. He scanned over it again and again.

He then tapped at the screen to a new setting, one he hasn't used for a while, and only when he thought it was necessary. He scanned over the abdomen one more time.

The result came back the same.

Obsidian looked at his bond-mate in slight panic, sitting up slowly, "Ratchet?"

The medic looked at the screen, and then a tear started to slide down his face plates, as his lips pulled into a smile. He ran his fingers over the small dot that was in Obsidian's gestation chamber.

A small flickering flame of hope filled his spark, one that had once been put out stellar-cycles ago. They had been told neither would be able to conceive, that they didn't produce enough spark energy, nor enough trans-fluid to even make one. It had broken their sparks, but they accepted it grudgingly.

"We're having a sparkling…." He whispered, the joy filling him causing his voice to crack.

Obsidian's optics widened, and he sat up, "What?"

Ratchet wrapped his arm around Obsidian's shoulder, and then showed him the scan. His mate's optics widened, as he looked at the small blip. He covered his mouth in astonishment and disbelief, before he ran a finger shakily over the image.

"….we tried for years…." Obsidian whispered, shaking at the sheer thought of the little one growing in his abdomen, never mind the aches or purging he had suffered only a few moments ago.

"…we're having a sparkling," Ratchet whispered again, as if to confirm it.

The two bond-mate's looked at the scanner, while the medic had place the hand around his mate's waist over his abdomen. Joy and hope filled their entire beings, flowing through their bond in tidal waves.

The med. bay door slammed open.

"Ratchet? Could you please look Jazz over? He's started to purge for some unknown reason," Prowl said gently, holding his mate and keeping him steady.

"Yo doc, look over TC please? Primus, he's been purging since last night!" Skywarp whined, his own mate leaning against him.

"Ratchet, could look over my mate? He just drank some high-grade, and then all of a sudden vomited on the floor," Shockwave said, cradling Tarantulas,

Ricochet held Blaster, who suddenly purged on the floor. Perceptor was cradled in Wheeljack's arms, with half-processed energon on his bottom lip.

Ratchet slumped, the moment ruined. He gave his mate a peck on the cheek, "Lie down for a bit, while I take care of these sick mechs."

Obsidian smiled in understanding, before he lied down, giddiness taking him over, as he hugged his abdomen. He the felt a gently pulse to his spark that wasn't from Ratchet.

_Curiosity. Question._

Obsidian chuckled, before sending his own emotions back, of unbridled joy, and affection.

He was answered back.

_Love. Happiness. Adoration._

He was now the happiest mech alive.

…

Moonracer sat down in the training room next to Dreadwing, with some energon treats that the blue seeker had made yesterday. Apparently, he had a sweet tooth as bad as here, since these were her favorite kind of energon treats: sweet, yet tart at the same time, and it seemed to brighten her mood a bit.

Dreadwing sat beside her. He had stayed with her, until the last tears had been wiped away. But even though she had stopped crying, he stayed with her, just in case. He didn't want her wandering through the base on her own in the state she was in.

They shared the energon treats the whole time, not a word spoken between them.

The femme sighed, before she rested her helm against the blue mech's shoulder, off-lining her optics, and slipping off into recharge. Th larger mech smiled, before he yawned, and then rested his own helm against hers, his wings twitching as well, as he slipped off into recharge with her. Their servos were intertwined with each other, as they did so.

A smiled crossed the femme's face plates, as she listened to his beating spark.

…..

Arcee entered the storage room, humming softly, as she and Firestar began sorting through the energon.

Prime had asked them to do so, while he was gone, since it was there turn this week.

The blue femme sorted the high-grade, medium-grade and low-grade out into different sections for different situations. Firestar just moved them wherever Arcee asked her to put them. The two femmes, as they worked talked, and then sometimes broke into laughter, as they worked.

The Autobot SIC felt a sense of happiness fill her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had some girl talk with another femme, other than Moonracer, Blackarachnia, Airachnid and Crystal Widow. She was close to them, and could confide in them.

And for some reason, she found it easier to open up to Firestar. The femme lived up to her name, fiery and bright. She was a quick thinker, a strong fighter, and very loyal. Firestar was also kind, and very caring, always looking out for the others. She cared for the femme very much, and she found her….very attractive.

Oh, who was she kidding? No one knew that ever since she met the femme, she hasn't stopped thinking about her: in her recharge, when she was on patrol, even amongst her friends, or out for a drive with Jack, she couldn't get the femme out of her helm. It was different than how she felt for Cliffjumper and Tailgate.

This femme seemed to have her wrapped around her finger.

She couldn't deny she was falling for her.

Now, if she could get the slagging steel bearings to straighten up and tell her how she felt about her.

….

Barricade was walking down the corridors, towards the room where the ground bridge was.

He didn't expect himself to jump about six feet out of his armor, when he heard a loud roar.

"HOW COULD ALL FIVE OF YOU BE CARRYING AT THE SAME TIME?"

...

six to seven chapter left and more sparklings on the way! YAAY!

Review please.


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 and EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none that I can think of.

...

Chapter 84

...

Optimus entered through the ground bridge, and only him alone. His mate had asked to stay and talk with Hardshell alone, and because Maximum wanted to stay longer, and play with Shrapnel.

His mate was sending him pulses of reassurance, as he entered the base.

And nearly had a spark attack when a wrench missed him by a millimeter, and went into the tunnel behind the ground bridge. He went stilled when he saw Ratchet chasing Skywarp, Prowl, Shockwave, Ricochet and Wheeljack around the room, holding three wrenches in each hand, shouting obscenities, and threats at them.

"YOU FRAGGING SLAGGERS, AND YOUR NO GOOD LIBIDOS! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL CASTRATED!"

"Ratchet! Don't hurt mah mate, please!" Jazz squeaked, worry clear in his visor.

Prowl jumped behind Shockwave, with a yelp, barely missing the next wrench. That one, got Ricochet in the helm.

Prime quirked an optic ridge at the sight, before he crossed his optics in annoyance. He made his way, quietly to his quarters, before anyone had spotted him.

When he got there, he heard soft mewls and coos. He turned to enter his berth room, where the two cribs were. He walked over to the one holding his twin daughters, and he smiled at the sight he looked down upon. Silverbell and Ultracia were cuddled together, holding their stuffed animal toys to them: Silverbell had a butterfly, while Ultracia held a tortoise. Both saw their father, and smiled back at him, giggling happily.

Prime chuckled, before he reached down and gathered the two little femmes in his arms.

"Hello, my little femmes," he whispered, kissing them both on the helm, and holding them in each of his arms.

Silverbell giggled, before she snuggled up against her father's chest plates, looking right up at him with her white optics.

Ultracia however tried to hide herself under her toy tortoise, and against her father's chest plates, mewling and chirruping at him, before clicking softly. Optimus tilted his helm, before leaning down and nuzzling her on the top of her helm, purring to her, and letting out soft, affection clicks. The little femme, slowly peeked up at her father, before reaching up shyly to touch his face plates with both servos.

Prime went still, smiling warmly at his little daughter touching his face plates. Silverbell pressed herself against her father, resting her small helm against his neck, enjoying the warmth and love radiating from his presence.

Ultracia mewled, then rubbed her face plates against her father's cheek, cooing in contentment.

As he held the two little femmes, he felt his spark swell with love, and pride.

He was a father of four children, he had a caring mate, and above all, he had a family now.

And Primus, it felt amazing.

…..

Shrapnel smiled, as she tickled Maximum with her extra feelers, making him squeal and giggle in glee, squirming a bit to try and get away.

Megatron watched them, leaning back against the wall, with Hardshell beside him, sitting down, visor focused on the two little sparklings playing. He'd never seen his daughter to happy with another. He certainly didn't see it when she was around Sharpwing and Kickback, who tried playing with her a few times, but she only ignored them.

"So, you wish for me and my group to dig a tunnel leading to all parts of the headquarters of these human bot-killers, so you're men will be able search the building for a certain object, and to plant bombs there," Hardshell muttered.

The silver mech shrugged, "That's the plan. Though, the way you said, it sounds like a waste of time and energy."

"Well, if you wanted the building to collapse, all you need to do is find the support beams of the structure," Hardshell answered, "I'm sure my men would have no problem doing so, once your objective has been found."

"Not enough time. We'd have to have enough time to find the damn things, and besides, even if we were able to find them, how long would it take to chew through them all?"

Hardshell clicked his mandibles, "Good point, thought we wouldn't have to chew through all of them."

"Hmm, but then, those of us that are going in, would need time to get out, and the risk factor of getting the support beams is what if one of hours doesn't make it out in time?" Megatron pointed out.

Both were interrupted by a happy whirr, and turned to see Maximum play wrestling with Shrapnel, and returning the favor of the tickle torture. Megatron smiled, as he saw his son playing with the little femme. It felt good to see the little ones so happy, considering what they've been through: Maximum's torture under MECH, and then being thrust into the middle of a battle, and then little Shrapnel losing her Mama in just a few days after she was sparked.

It was like they'd almost forgotten then whole thing.

Though, at time, Maximums tended to have some nightmares from the terrible experience.

Megatron sighed, "We will discuss this more another time. I need to take Maximum home, it's almost time for him to refuel."

"Ah yes," Hardshell said softly, "Indeed, it is almost time for Shrapnel to feed also. I will contact you soon, once I've gone over the plans with my wing mates."

Megatron nodded, before he went over to the two sparklings, and picked up little Maximum. The little one looked confused a moment, at being picked up all of a sudden. He looked up with a questioning chirp.

Megatron smiled, "Come along Maximum, it's time to go home."

Maximum blinked a moment, staring at his mother, before his optics went downcast in a sad look, slumping in the silver mech's grasp. He felt a kiss to the crest on his helm, before he heard his mother contact for a bridge.

Shrapnel let out a small shriek, when she was suddenly picked up and then cuddled by her father. She chirped, before giggling, purring.

….

Cyclonus and Galvatron entered the med. bay. Only for Cyc to get hit in the helm by a wrench, and sent flat on his back.

Galvatron looked at Cyc, then on to the scene of four mechs trying to keep from getting dents from and irate Ratchet, before he ducked an oncoming screwdriver.

The purple groundling slowly stood up straight, as he overheard Ratchet's screaming voice.

"IF PRIME DIDN'T NEED YOU FOR THE PLAN, I'D SCRAMBLE YOUR CIRCUITS SO BAD, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL YOUR PROCESSOR FROM A BROKEN COMPUTER CIRCUIT!"

The ground bridge was opened, and while the medic was distracted, Galvatron moved around him to the open bridge. In came Megatron holding little Maximum. Both were now staring at the scene before him, of Ratchet's temper flaring. Megatron quirked an optic ridge, looking at his mother in slight confusion.

"Ah…..what happened while I was out?" he asked.

Galvatron shrugged, "Beats me, Cyc and I just got here, though Cyc got hit in the helm and is not unconscious."

The silver sighed, flicking his wings, before he spotted Jazz, TC, Tarantulas, Blaster and Perceptor watching with worry in their optics, as Ratchet tore a new one into their mates.

"Jazz!" Megatron yelled, catching their attention, "What is going on?"

"Well, Hatchet just found out all five of us are carryin'!" Jazz answered.

The silver mech stood there, frozen. Maximum looked up at his Mama, with wide curious optics, wondering if his mother had blown a circuit. The silver mech then shuttered his optics, before passing Maximum to Galvatron.

"Mom, hold him," Megatron said, before he stomped towards the mechs taking his sword out.

Galvatron covered Maximum's optics.

The silver mech walked over to Ratchet, and placed a hand on his Amma's shoulder. Ratchet stopped throwing things, and looked at his adopted creation. A knowing look crossed his face, plates, and he backed away to let Megatron take his place.

"Oh good, Megs' is here to—WHOA!" Skywarp barely missed the blade aimed for his crotch, as he clung to a stunned Wheeljack, "What the-?"

"YOU FRAGGERS! YOU KNOCKED UP YOUR MATES, AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Megatron roared, causing the future fathers to cringe, and back away. The silver mech then turned to the carriers, and then smiled, "And by the way, congratulations to you!" Then he turned back to the carriers mates, and growled, "YOU FRICKING TOOK OUT HALF THE BASE BECAUSE OF THIS! IF YOUR MATES AND UNBORN SPARKLINGS DIDN'T NEED YOU SO BAD, I'D SLAGGING CUT OFF YOUR MECH-HOODS, THEN MURDER ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" Megatron yelled waving the sword around threateningly.

Maximum whined, not being able to see, "Mama, you say mean word!"

Megatron turned to Maximum, "I'm sorry baby, Mama's just a bit mad right now, I didn't mean to use those words."

Ricochet grumbled a "yeah right", before he squeaked when a blasted was suddenly pointed at him.

"Although, I need you to plug your ears for me sweetspark, because I might use more."

Maximum nodded, and plugged his audios, while his grandmother still covered his optics. Galvatron couldn't help but snicker. He remembered when he found out he was carrying Megatron, how Ratchet had gone crazy on Cyclonus. It had been…amusing to watch his usually tough and stoic mate, being chewed out by Ratchet.

Now, his son as doing it to these five mechs before him.

…

After about an hour of tearing the five mechs a new one, Megatron now was headed back to his and prime's quarters, holding Maximum, as he fed him so energon formula. The little mechling suckled from his bottle, hungry after a long day of excitement.

Ratchet, no doubt, was currently beating out dents from the mechs who had impregnated their mates.

The silver mech walked in, before he heard a small yawn. He looked down and saw Maximum rub at his optics tiredly. He shuttered his optics, before yawned, revealing his little fangs. He turned over and snuggled into his mother's chest plates, and fell into a stasis nap.

Megatron smiled, before walking towards the berth room.

And he froze at the sight before him.

Optimus was lying on his back, with their two little femlings lying on his chest plates. Silverbell was curled up on his right side, her father's large hand cradling her delicate body protectively. Ultracia had her helm resting against his neck and shoulder, Prime's cheek resting against her helm. The mech gave a soft intakes, with a light snore here and there.

Megatron smiled, at the sight, before he slowly crawled into the berth, beside his mate, pressing up against his side, holding their little mech close. Maximum cooed, and purred at the warmth of having both parents nearby. The silver mech off-lined his optics, and slipped off into recharge, flickering his wings, and then slipping off into recharge, with his whole family near him.

For the first time in stellar-cycles, he was completely content, and happy.

...

five to six chapters left.

Review please.


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85, I start my job tomorrow!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 86

...

Three months went by. Three months of planning with the Insecticons, getting transmissions of the search in progress for MECH's location, and three months of seven hormonal and insane carrier's.

Megatron was currently with Knockout, Breakdown and Ratchet making the carrying formula for three of the pregnant mechs in the room, Jazz, Tarantulas , and TC. Perceptor and Blaster were currently either outside with their mates or taking a walk around the base. Obsidian was currently back in the quarters he shared with Ratchet, deep in recharge, after a rough night of having their sparkling kicking around his gestation chamber. As for Airachnid, well, she was currently being pampered by her mate Crystal Widow, who simply let the femme stay in their web, and allowed her to sleep, and whenever she needed something, Widow got it for her.

Moonracer had agreed, after much persuasion, to help make the bombs. She was currently with Dreadwing, building them, modifying them and making sure they are all ready for when the mission arrived.

The sparklings, in their own ways, were excited about the new ones coming soon. Maximum especially. When he found out, he became a bouncing ball of happy energetic sparkling. He even went to each carrying mech to see if he could feel the little ones kicking. Though, he was disappointed that the sparklings didn't kick, his excitement that they were coming seemed to seep through to the other sparklings.

Jazz took the energon, with a dark, exhausted look on his face plates, "Thanks mech."

Megatron grunted in response, as he reached back and picked up a cube to give to Tarantulas. The spider mech nodded in acceptance, before taking a sip. Thundercracker was grumbling to himself, as Ratchet handed him some of the formula for carrying mechs. He looked like he hadn't been in recharge for ages. Probably has something to do with Skywarp being unable to sleep, and constantly talking to their unborn little one.

Ratchet wasn't much better when it came to Obsidian carrying. In fact, they rarely saw the medic without Obsidian with him. He was constantly being fussy, or keeping his mate in their quarters or the med. bay.

Right now was a rare occurrence, since Ratchet's mate was in recharge.

"So," Knockout started, as he cleaned his hands, "How are things with Bulkhead, Breaky?"

The blue mech looked at Knockout in disbelief, his amber optics the size of Prime's rims, the one his red friend adored so much. Megatron and Ratchet looked at him with sudden interest, while Tarantulas fell into recharge against Jazz's shoulder, and TC just fell straight into recharge while sitting.

"Ah….well….that is…" Breakdown fiddled with his fingers, humming a little, under the gazes of the three mechs.

Megatron raised an optics ridge, "Well? Is he….?" He used his hands to indicate a certain size of…something.

Breakdown looked like he was going to pass out, before he took in a deep breath and muttered, "…He'd make even Prime jealous."

Knockout squealed in slight excitement, optics widening, and he was smiling like an excited schoolgirl. Megatron's optics widened in surprise, while Ratchet's left optic twitched. Jazz snapped up, his and the other two carriers' attentions were piqued.

"Say what now, mech?" Tarantulas said.

Megatron then narrowed his optics, "Well, I'm sure that's a mere exaggeration, everyone here knows Prime's the biggest."

"Hmm, actually…" Ratchet froze from the glare he received from Megatron.

"The slag he is! Feh, if you can still walk after dealing with Prime, then I'd say he's a bit under—GHAK!" Breakdown was having his throat squeezed slightly by Megatron's black hand, the silver mech looking at him, his optic twitching.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Care to finish that?"

Before the blue mech could answer, the computers went off, indicating an incoming transmission. Everyone jumped.

"I'll get it!" Megatron yelled, releasing Breakdown.

"No, I got it!" Ratchet protested pushing past Megatron.

Unfortunately, the silver mech beat him to it, and slammed his hand down on the answer button, optics looking at the screen impatiently, as Fowler's face appeared.

He looked at Megatron in surprise, "Where's Prime?"

"He's currently out at the moment," Megatron answered. In actuality, Prime and Bumblebee were taking Silverbell, Ultracia and Maximum out for a ride in their alt. modes for the day.

"What's the news?" Ratchet said.

Fowler sighed, "We have found the location of MECH's current base."

The mech's in the room, all stared at the human on the screen. It was so silent, that the small sound, such as dust landing on the ground, could have been heard. Then…

"WHOOOOOOOOO!"

Megatron screeched, jumping up and hitting his helm on the ceiling from the sudden whoop of joy. He ended up landing in Ratchet's arms, as the medic caught him. Both looked in surprise when they saw Miko standing there looking excited.

Fowler snickered at Megatron's reaction, "Never thought I'd see the day when I would see the former leader of the Decepticons scared out of his armor."

Said mech glared at him, "Oh shut it meatbag," and then he turned to Miko, "Miko, dear, when did you get here?"

"Oh, me and Bulk came in a few minutes before!" Miko answered.

"Where is the big lug?" Ratchet asked, looking around for his missing comrade.

Right then, the giant green mech came running in, "So, we've finally found the MECH base?

"Better believe it two-ton," Fowler answered.

Bulkhead slumped slightly at the nickname, optics narrowed. Breakdown snickered, before patting the green mech on the back, to try and cheer him up.

Right then, there were two sets of horns honking, and then Optimus and Bumblebee drove in in their alt. modes, with a screech of their tires. Megatron smiled as Maximum stepped out of Bumblebee, holding his little bunny. The little one stumbled a moment, looking slightly dizzy, as he giggled. When he vision focused, he squealed when he saw his mother.

"Mama!" he ran up to the silver mech, and hugged his leg.

Megatron smiled, picking up his son, while Bumblebee reached into his father's alt. mode to get his two baby sisters. Bumblebee whistled softly to them, nuzzling their helms. Ultracia giggled, while Silverbell squeaked, then snickered, touching her big brother's face plates.

Optimus transformed to his bi pedal mode, taking a moment to crack his neck, before he took the two little femlings in his arms. The two little ones immediately both hugged him around the neck, giving soft chirrs. Optimus smiled at the two little femlings.

"Have a nice ride, prime?"

He looked up and stiffened a bit when he saw Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, ah, to what do I owe the call?" Prime asked, his two little femmes giggling at the light color coming to their father's face plates.

"Oh nothing, just though I'd drop by, see how you all were doing, nothing out of the ordinary, and other than we just found MECH's base, and the military—!"

"You found MECH's base?" Optimus said, becoming serious, though it was hard to do so when Ultracia was tugging at a small wire on his neck.

It caused the Prime to try and not to break face, as ticklish sensations began to trembled down his body. Fowler gave Optimus as look, then chuckled, when he realized what it was.

"She definitely takes after you Megs," Fowler said.

Megatron snorted, trying to cover his smile. Maximum tilted his helm.

Prime rolled his optics, "Where is MECH's base, Fowler?"

The Military representative immediately grew serious, "It's in a little place I like to call—" he showed the coordinates on the screen.

"Alaska? But isn't it really, really cold there?"

Prime flinched, his left optic twitching from both the tickle torture and the memories of that one time in the Artic. He then turned around, muttering flinching here in there from being tickled and trudge down the hallway.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us," he turned to Fowler, then frowned, "But wait, if they are all the way there, then how the slag…?"

"The Nemesis Prime hasn't been seen for weeks, so my guess is they are settling in at the moment into their new base of operations," Fowler said, "They tend to move around a lot. But this time, we were able to get a visual on satellite, this time without detection."

"Ah, good timing too, Moonracer's almost finished modifying the bombs," Megatron said, shifting Maximum to his other arm, "Not to mention the Insecticons have been getting edgy and—!" he felt someone tap the side of his helm and he looked down to see his son giving him a hopeful look. The silver mech sighed, "Maximum, I'm afraid we can't have Shrapnel over, at the time we attack MECH—don't give me that look young mech!"

Maximum was now pouting his arms crossed over his chest plate, and little optics were widened slightly. Megatron looked away, before he held his son out and handed him to Ratchet.

"Take him. Please. Must resist the cuteness…" Megatron grumbled.

Ratchet took the little one, and then turned and walked away. Maximum giggled as the medic tickled his small belly, as they disappeared into the med. bay.

The silver mech gave Miko a pointed look, "From now on, you are not allowed to do the face in front of maximum, because I swear, ever since he learned it, he uses it every chance he slagging gets!"

"Aw c'mon Megs, you can't blame him for being such a cute little sparkling!" Miko retorted.

His wings hitched, "That's the problem, and soon the other sparklings and his sisters will start using it on me and any other sucker that lives here," he turned back to Fowler, "Thank you very much for your help, Fowler."

The Agent smirked, "Anything to get rid of a terrorist organization that's planning to use the bots as science experiments. And after what he did to the little guy, I hope you take him out slow and painful, boys, and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Oh we will make his death seem like a mercy," Megatron answered, with a smirk, "We'll inform you of our plans, once we get everyone ready. See you here soon," before disconnecting the transmission.

Then he snapped around, to look at Breakdown, giving him the evil optic. He walked up to him.

"Don't think because of the mission, that our conflict is over," Megatron growled, "Prime is still bigger."

"In your dreams," Breakdown grumbled, when Megatron passed by him, causing the silver mech to flinch and growl.

Bulkhead tilted his helm, "Prime's what is bigger?"

There was a wheeze, and then snickers, soon followed by flat out guffawing from Tarantulas, Jazz and Thundercracker inside the med. bay. Breakdown looked on the verge of running out of the room and hiding away.

…

Moonracer was welding three wires together in the bomb. If she didn't wire this correctly, then the bomb could bring the who building down on them. She and Dreadwing had already tested them somewhere unpopulated and where no one would bother them.

So far, they found on that would do nicely, enough to cause slight damage, and a good distraction, but it had to be put together precisely. Dreadwing sat beside her welding the parts together, and forming them to be less noticeable, wearing a face guard over his face plates, as sparks flew off the metal.

Moonracer was using a magnifying glass, watching how well the wires were merged.

She took a moment to look at Dreadwing. He looked back at her through the cover, and then smiled. She smiled back, for going back to work. As she almost had the wires in the right place….

SLAM!

"Mooney!"

Moonracer jumped, and suddenly she was met with a small explosion in the face plates.

"Whoa!" Dreadwing yelled in surprise, before he went over to Moonracer to see if she was alright.

Once the smoke cleared, her face plates were covered in black, and her optics were narrowed in annoyance, as she glared at the wall ahead of her. She snapped around, and snarled at a very surprised Ricochet.

"Yes?" she yelled, "What is that is so urgent, that is requires you to just barge in here, like I'm not conducting dangerous work? Dangerous as in, one trick mistake of the wire, could have blown us SKY HIGH!" she screeched at the mech, looking like she wanted to wring his neck.

Ricochet backed away slowly, as Moonracer had a crazed look in her optics.

Dreadwing placed a hand on her shoulder, to try and keep her calm, squeezing it slightly. He felt her relax slightly, but he could almost feel the rage trembling through her small body. Right then Arcee appeared.

"Mooney, come on, we got a meeting to get to!" she told the green and white femme over Ricochet's shoulder.

Moonracer seemed to snap out of her anger, and immediately wiped the soot from her face plates, and shuttered her optics, and then ran out of the room, with Dreadwing at her heels, as she shoved Ricochet out of the way.

"Hey!" Ricochet yelled in complaint.

"Be happy I don't fragging wipe you across the wall! The only reason I didn't is because, you have a kid on the way!" Moonracer yelled, as she ran down the corridor.

Arcee gave Ricochet a look, before following after her sister. Dreadwing smacked his wings over Ricochet's helm when he passed him, "accidentally", and ran after the two femmes.

Ricochet rubbed his helm, grumbling.

….

Miko was sitting on the steps, as Agent Fowler came down in the elevator. She had her sketch book out, and was coloring in it.

Maximum stood at the ground bridge, waiting in anticipation, staying beside his mother's leg. The Insecticons were coming in to visit, which meant Shrapnel was coming.

Silversun was perched on his father's left shoulder, while his sister, Viral sat on the other shoulder. Knockout was lucky these two wouldn't puke up on his paint job, since they haven't been fed yet. Soundwave had Rumble and Frenzy perched in his shoulders, and was currently holding Skyfire in his lap. The little shuttle sparkling, was playing with a small rubber ball, studying it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Kitten was asleep against her mother's neck, while her brother was resting on their father's helm. Blockade giggled, as he balanced there, his father giving off soft whirrs of laughter.

Starcatcher and Raindancer were both chirring and holding on to their father's wings. Dirge smiled at his little seekerlings, while his mate Starscream was looking over a data pad, as they waited.

Shockwave was sitting with his mate sitting in his lap. He held Tarantulas' hand in his larger one, caressing it gently. He had his helm resting against his mate's shoulder.

Skywarp was currently getting fussy over Thundercracker, while Jazz sat beside Prowl, their hands intertwined on the table. Perceptor leaning against Wheeljack, who held him from behind, his hands over his slightly swollen abdomen. He smiled up at Jack, and nuzzled him.

Ricochet came forwards, then went over to Blaster. The red mech smiled at Ricochet, when he pressed a hand over his abdomen, where their little one was growing.

Optimus stood beside his mate and son, taking his hand in his, as they stood at the ground bridge waiting. Ultracia and Silverbell were now in recharge back in their quarters.

Breakdown and Bulkhead stood side by side, waiting and watching the bridge, ready to fight if necessary. Airachnid and Crystal Widow were relaxed, still in their web near the ceiling, watching them. Ratchet was standing with his mate, kissing his helm, rubbing his abdomen, while Obsidian looked like he was going to vomit at any moment.

Fowler went to the railing, "So, who are we waiting for?"

"The ones who can make our plan successful," Megatron answered, reaching down to caress his son's helm, "And a friend of Maximum's."

As if on cue, a certain femme Insecticon came running through, and tackled Maximum in a blur of purple and black.

Maximum squealed hugging his friends, as she licked his face, like a happy, excited puppy, giving soft chirrs and coos.

"Sweet lady liberty, what the hell is-?"

"Fowler, meet Shrapnel, Maximum's little femme friend," Megatron said, smiling at the sight of his sparkling giggling, and the happiest he has seen him since he found out there were more sparklings coming.

Following after her, came Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpwing, looking around the base. Airachnid suddenly perked up at the sight of the leader.

"Hardshell, darling! Long time, no see!" she said, smiling at him.

Hardshell looked up, and clicked, "Dear Airachnid. It has been a long time, since I saw you. And the beautiful femme with you?"

"My mate, Crystal Widow," Airachnid purred, nuzzling her bond-mate.

Crystal Widow smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet an old friend of Airachnid's," she extended one of her appendages, which was taken in Hardshell's large hand.

He kissed it gently, "The pleasure is mine, dear femmes."

Both spider femmes smiled and giggled, as everyone stared at the strange display. Primus, who knew an Insecticon could be so chivalrous?

Megatron cleared his throat, "Well then, now that we are all here, then maybe we should get started?"

Hardshell cleared his throat, "Yes of course."

"Well, for starters, Fowler was able to find the location of MECH's base of operations," Optimus announced.

Arcee whispered, "Yes!"

"It is located somewhere in a place called, Alaska," Optimus explained further.

Miko looked up, "Alaska? But isn't it freezing up there?"

Prime flinched, as being reminded, "Yes unfortunately."

Maximum sat up, now, with Shrapnel sitting beside him, giving clicking giggles, as the adults talked.

"I'm sure it will be no problem for you to dig," Megatron said, handing the bugs a data pad with the coordinates on them.

Hardshell looked at it, and hummed, "We will have to see the structure, and," he looked up at Airachnid and Widow, "We may need more diggers."

Crystal and Air looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation between themselves, before Widow nodded, and then climbed down. She gave her mate's hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting it go.

"I can help with that. My mate and her son are unable to assist at the moment, since they are both carrying, so I will take their places as best I can," she explained.

The Insecticons looked at each other a moment. Then their leader answered, "Very well. We will also need the mech and femme in charge of dispatching the bombs?"

Moonracer stepped forwards with Dreadwing, "Right here. We'll have them ready in a few minutes, before heading out."

The three Insecticon mechs nodded and grunted in agreement. Dreadwing immediately placed a hand on Moonracer's shoulder protectively.

Galvatron and Cyclonus, who had been standing at the sidelines, both shared a look or equal worry over what might happen. Galvatron wasn't going, he wanted to be here, to help Ratchet, in case of an emergency, since the others would be out. Cyclonus was going however, and he was ready to raise some hell.

Everyone was nervous about this mission, because so much could go wrong. But they knew if they didn't, their children's future was at risk: they may not have one at all if MECH remained.

And they could not allow it to happen.

Even if they had to die in the process.

...

five chapters left!

Who else thinks Ricochet got what was coming to him?

Review please.


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86, and GREETINGS FROM CAPE COD! I'm on a two week vacation!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 86

...

Galvatron helped carry out the box filled with the finished modified bombs Moonracer and Dreadwing had made. Cyclonus was currently cleaning and sharpening his swords, sitting on one of the med. bay berths. A tense silence filled the room, as everyone prepared: Breakdown was buffing up his hammer, Knockout was making sure he "medical tools" were in one piece, Megatron and Optimus polished their own blades, Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar were checking their blasters, and Shockwave, Ricochet and Wheeljack was making sure all weapons systems were on-line.

Soundwave was staying behind to guard the ground bridge, in case Ratchet or Galvatron were unable. Crystal Widow and the Insecticons had already left to get into position, and give any Intel if needed.

Dreadwing made sure his machine gun was loaded, just in case it was needed. Barricade and Bumblebee were refueling their blasters, since they had just arrived from target practice

Galvatron took a moment to tap on Megatron's helm playfully, making the silver mech tilt his helm up to stare at him. He smiled, before kissing his son's forehead, and then he turned to his mate. Cyclonus looks up in time to receive a gentle kiss to his lips. He shuttered his optics, before off-lining them with a small chuckle, caressing his mate's cheek.

When his mate pulled back, and gave him a hug, resting his helm on his shoulder.

"If you end up getting killed by a bunch of miserable fleshlings, I will follow you into the afterlife and kick your sorry aft for leaving me," Galvatron whispered.

And it was not a threat, it was a promise.

Cyc smiled, "I would not have it any other way, my darling."

"Hmph. Good," Galvatron pulled away, and then headed to the med. bay.

The flier mech quirked an optic ridge at the slight sway in Galvatron's hips, meant only for his optics.

Megatron rolled his optics at the slight spectacle, before his helm was nuzzled gently by his bond-mate. He looked up and almost melted to goo, when Optimus gave him a slow, gentle, knee buckling kiss. Thank primus the silver mech was sitting on the staircase.

When he kiss broke, he felt his mate trace his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus whispered, tracing over one of the scars.

He watched as the silver mech's wings hitched, his hands clenching into fists, as he retracted his blades, "Ready to tear that bastard human, Silas to shreds."

Optimus smirked, before kissing his mate's forehead, "That's my lovely mech."

Normally, Prime would have been uneasy with human casualties. He still was, but in this case, it was the first time that he has ever wanted to cause a large amount of pain and suffering upon a group of humans. He narrowed his optics, as he remembered how much pain these humans had put his little son through.

Sensing his mate's anger, Megatron sent comfort and love over the bond to his mate. He placed a hand on his arm, with a soft smile gracing his lips. Optimus looked up, shuttering his optics, before he smiled back, placing a hand over his bond-mate's.

Ratchet was sorting through his medic all tools, to make sure they were all ready in case of injuries.

Apparently everyone was too distracted to realize three little things were missing, until….

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Everyone jumped from the sudden scream. Everyone turned to Soundwave, who was frantically looking through the play pen in the med. bay. The spy dug through a bunch of stuff animal toys and pillows that they had, and was looking like he was searching frantically for something.

"Silversun! SILVERSUN WHERE ARE YOU?" he shrieked, his tentacles popping out and writhing around in frantic search of everywhere else he could not reach.

Immediately, the other mothers and fathers went to the pen to make sure their sparklings were there. Two out of the four of the parents were relieved to see all were accounted for.

Megatron and Optimus, felt relaxed when they saw their daughters play wrestling with Starcatcher and Kitten, tickle torturing them. But third one they were looking for was out of sight.

"MAXIMUM!" Megatron screeched, wings hitching, optics wide, and panic written clear across his face. He zoomed into the pen with Soundwave to search also.

Knockout stepped over the pen's small fence, careful not to step on the little ones still inside and he placed a hand on Soundwave's back, "Love, maybe he's crawled off somewhere in the base?"

Soundwave froze, and then slowly he stood up straight, and turned to Knockout. He slowly lifted his hand.

CLANG!

"Ow!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Miko?" Bulkhead said, suddenly.

Megatron and Soundwave snapped to look at Bulkhead. Despite his mask being on, everyone in the room could tell had had a crazed, frantic look behind his mask that matched Megatron's. Every mother wore it when they were outrageously worried for their child or children.

"Try her cell phone, and call her," Megatron said if a strangely calm tone that was a far cry from his crazed expression.

Bulkhead on-lined his comm. link, though not without giving an uneasy look at Megatron and Soundwave.

…..

For once in her life, Miko went through the ground bridge by accident. Hard to believe huh?

Well, a certain sparkling names Silversun had snuck out of the play pen, and past the adults when the ground bridge was on-lined, and in his excitement had run through it. Maximum, being the caring little mech that he was, went after Silversun, and he was followed by Miko to try and get the runaway sparkling.

Unfortunately, Silversun had decided to play hide and seek on them. Maximum and Miko were looking around the perimeter of the nearby building, completely unaware of the fact they were at MECH's current base.

And DAMN it was cold. It was times like these Miko wished she had packed her jackets from home in Japan.

"Yo! Silversun! C'mon buddy, where'd ya go?" she yelled

Maximum was calling for him too, "Silver! Silver, come out please! No play now!"

"C'mon Sunny, if you don't come out and come back home, then your Mommy's gonna maim me!" Miko said, "And we don't want Mommy to kill auntie Miko!"

There was a sudden squeal and giggle from ahead. Maximum perked up, and then ran over, as fast as his little legs would take him towards a bush. He jumped through it, and then there were squeals and giggles, as two sparklings were revealed themselves, rolling out from behind the bush. Silversun was giggled, as Maximum tickled him.

Despite her annoyance from earlier at Silversun childishly hiding from them, the young Japanese girl couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Miko jumped when her phone rang suddenly. Immediately, the human girl picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she said.

_"Miko, its Bulkhead, where are you?" _came the concerned voice of her guardian.

Miko felt her face drain of blood, as it went pale in slight mortification. She looked to the two sparklings, as Silversun was now being carried on little Maxi's back.

"Uh….why is that so important Bulk?" she said, trying to hide the nervous tension in her voice.

There was a hum from the other end, _"Well, because we don't see you, Maximum or Silversun anywhere in the base, and I'm just wondering where you went."_

Maximum walked over, tilting his helm, "Miko, who you talk to?"

"Uh….Bulk, I'm with Maxi and Silversun…." Miko said, she could never lie to Bulkhead.

There was a sigh of relief from the other end, _"Oh good, where are you guys? Are you safe?"_

"Um….well…..me, Maxi and Sunny…..we're….um….we're at the location the ground bridge was going to…." She cringed and waited for something that she knew would be a verbal bashing.

But instead, there was static at the other end for a long moment. Miko shook her phone a moment, to make sure it was working. She put it back to her ear, asking for Bulk to answer her, by saying his name.

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY SON IS AT THE MECH BASE?"_

Miko cringed away from her phone, as a familiar, angry voice screeched at her through her phone. Good news was, it wasn't Bulkhead. The bad news was, it was Maxi's mama, Megatron. Maximum tilted his helm, at Miko's expression, at being yelled at through the phone.

He chirred softly, to try and comfort her, but he was waved off a moment. He and Silversun shared a look, before they noticed the large building nearby.

The looked at each other again, before they smirked. Then, Maximum ran towards the building. He wanted to explore it, and by the happy squeals from Silversun, his friend wanted to explore as well.

Unfortunately, this did not undergo Miko's notice. She dropped her phone and ran after the two.

"Maxi! Sunny! Get BACK HERE!"

…..

Shrapnel scratched at the wall of dirt, letting out clicks and chirrs of glee. She loved it when her father and the others let her help them dig the burrows. And the best part was, that they had another femme helping them, so she didn't feel alone, as she did it.

Hardshell did not hold back, using his claws and sharp toothed mandibles to get at the dirt, followed by Sharpwing and Kickback. Crystal Widow formed a drill like structure using her extra appendages, much like how Airachnid used hers to dig with the Insecticons to get through MECH's base.

Shrapnel squealed, catching her father's attention. Hardshell looked back. He chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm, taking a moment to click to her about what a good job she was doing. The little one squealed in delight, before both returned to their work.

But right then, Shrapnel heard small vibrations of footsteps from above. She took a moment to listen more closely. Looking between her work, and to the sounds above, she came to a decision.

The little femme jumped up and began digging towards the sound of footsteps.

…..

Megatron, Optimus, Knockout and Soundwave both strained against the grips of their comrades, as they tried to get to the ground bridge. Ratchet had both of Megatron's arms, pulling him back, while Breakdown pushes on his shoulders. Optimus was struggling to get out of Bulkhead and Galvatron's grips, Knockout struggled to break free of Dirge, how had him in a grip that pinned his arms useless, while Soundwave fought against Starscream, Shockwave and Cyclonus.

"FRAGGERS, FRAGGERS, FRAG—!" Megatron cursed twisting and squirming like a madman.

"BULKHEAD, RATCHET RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Prime roared.

Knockout screamed, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO TO RETRIEVE MY SILVER ANGEL FROM THOSE PITSPAWNED MEATBAGS, I WILL FRAG YOU UP SO BAD—!"

The loudest of them all was Soundwave, "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH! MY BAAAAAABYYYYY!"

Shockwave winced and whined as Soundwave's volume put a strain on his audios. Ratchet turned, shouting at Arcee incoherently to get something, as he struggled to keep Megatron in place. The reaction to Miko's call did not have a good effect on these four.

Arcee came back, carrying needles, and four vials of yellow liquid. Ratchet took the need, and a vial. He immediately filled it and injected the yellow liquid into Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron froze, optics widening.

CLUNK!

He fell to the floor, in stasis. Ratchet then threw the other three needles into Knockout, Optimus and Soundwave, lightning fast, and the yellow liquid was injected.

Soon, they were out like a light, although some of them twitched a little. Ratchet then grabbed Megatron and Soundwave, taking them into the med. bay.

"They'll be back up in fifteen minutes, and hopefully they'll all be calmer than before," he said, as he went into the med. bay.

For once, no one question him.

…..

"Silas? We've detected readings outside the perimeter."

The leader turned to his minion, and looked up at the monitor. Two little blurry blips on top of one another, headed right for them, indicating two robotic life forms.

"Hmm…..dispatch a small squad to try and recover these two specimens," he turned to his men.

The man who had reported this asked, "How shall we obtain then sir? There are different methods, though some are fatal."

Silas raised a brow, "It does not matter to me, just bring them both to me. Dead or alive."

His servant nodded, then turned and called up for the team to go and get the two newest specimens.

...

Since you guys have been such awesome reviewers and readers, I'm making it seven more chapters instead of five more. So seven more chapters to go!

Whose scare for the kids?

Review please.


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 everyone, and I am going back to uploading on the weekend, starting next saturday! Love you all!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: you tell me

...

Chapter 87

...

"MAXIMUM! SILVERSUN! IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP, I'LL BE USED AS A HUMAN LAB EXPERIMENT FOR DISSECTION!" Miko screamed after them.

The elder of the two stopped, and turned to her, antennae twitching.

"We want look around!" Maximum protested, giving a pout, with Silversun looking at him insistently.

Silversun whined, and tugged on Maximum's arm to make him go faster, and the little mechling soon did as he wanted, following him down an alleyway. Miko stopped, staring after the two in disbelief. They never misbehaved for their parents! The young girl then smacked both hands over her face, running them down over her soft skin, with a whine of frustration.

When they got out of here, she'd be very surprised if Megs and Wave let her near them again. She then resumed running after them.

…

Shrapnel broke the surface of the concrete, with a soft shriek. She looked around, feeling the cool air of the North against her plating. She looked around cautiously for a moment, before climbing out.

Then, she scurried around her hole with her face to the ground, when she picked up two familiar scents. She made a soft snuffling sound, before she went still, raising her helm to the wind. The scent of sparkling formula and stuffed animal toy fur filled the air, and she squealed in delight.

Maximum was here!

Then, she heard shouting and laughter, of three familiar voices.

The little Insecticon made squeaks, and clicks, bouncing up and down for a moment, before she followed the scent though the area, blissfully unaware of the enemies around her.

She stopped when she picked up another scent, one that smelled like old cheesy snacks and slight sweat. Immediately, the little Insecticon ran forwards in excitement. She remembered the scent perfectly. It was the human female who would pet her on the helm and scratch behind her helm, where she couldn't reach.

…

The MECH personnel watched as the two mechlings ran through the alleyway to the other side, the expressions behind their masks, ones of astonishment. They were seeing two little sparklings, one of them being the one from nearly nine months ago.

So they were the reason for the ruckus!

Both of them stopped, to look around the area. One of them, the pure silver-colored one, clicked and chirped, before moving forwards ahead of the slightly taller one.

The men took aim at the two little ones, their prods ready for them.

They centered their weapons at the two little one's chest plates.

…

Miko moved to walk down the alley way, her frustration having a very poor effect on her patience that was slowly beginning to run out. When she got her hands on those two, she was going to give them one hell of a verbal beating!

She jumped out of her skin, when she felt something pointed against her back. She turned around, raising her fists in a defensive position. Relief filled her when she came face to face with Shrapnel, who gave her a curious look.

"Oh god, am I glad to see you," she said softly, reaching up to rub the little femme's helm. Shrapnel purred like a kitten.

BANG!

Both jumped in fright at the sudden exploding sound of two gunshots going off in exact unison, forming on loud explosion.

"AAAAIIEEEEE!"

"NAAAAAAGH!"

Two familiar voice screeched in pain, both causing the two girls to freeze down to their cores. Silence filled the night, as both seemed to be glued to the concrete for what seemed like eons. Miko shook her head to clear it of the fear wracking through her insides, and after regaining their senses, she and Shrapnel ran down the alleyway in sprints.

The human girl stopped, and then was slammed into by the Insecticon femme. It sent her flying forwards on her stomach.

Shrapnel immediately went over and nuzzled the human girl in apology.

She ignored the little Insecticon, sitting up, and frantically looking around for Maximum and Silversun in panic.

"Maxi! Silver! C'mon guys, where are you? Please tell me you're okay!" she said, feeling a sense of dread filling her.

But there was no trace of them that she could see to indicate where they went.

Oh God, what would their parents say when they found out she had lost them? What if they were shot and injured seriously by a scared human? Or worse, what if they were shot dead? Tears began to well up in the human girl's optics. What I they were dead, because she hadn't been there to protect them? What if the one who killed them had taken them away?

They were alone, just little ones. How was she going to find them, if there weren't any clues?

Fortunately for Miko, she had Shrapnel. The little Insecticon femme as picking up traces of familiar and unfamiliar scents.

She began going around, like a bloodhound hot on a scent trail, trying to pick up a particularly strong scent to follow. And Primus, did she find one. She stood up, giving a small purred of triumph. The little one went to Miko and nudged her, with a soft whine.

The Japanese girl looked up at her. Shrapnel then ran around in excitement and urgency, motioning for Miko to follow her. The human stood up slowly. She watched Shrapnel, wondering what had gotten the little Insecticon excited. Shrapnel ran down one of the alley ways. Hesitantly, Miko followed the femme sparkling through.

…...

The first thing Soundwave did when he woke up was snap up, and lashed out at the first figure who came into view with his long, nimble fingers.

"RAAAGH! Fragging Mother of—!" a familiar voice gritted out angrily.

"I told you not to stand so close to him Galvatron," said another one in an "I told you so" tone.

The Spy sat up bolt straight, looking around in confusion, at his current location. He then looked at Galvatron, who had covered his face. He saw three gashes there, where his fingers had come into contact with the metal.

He then recognized the med. bay.

He looked over, and saw Megatron was still sedated, but Optimus and Knockout were up and glaring at Ratchet angrily.

"Query: Where is everyone else?" the spy asked.

Ratchet didn't look up from where he was twirling a needled filled with the sedative he had used earlier, "The others are still here, but at outside the med. bay, and are currently waiting by the space bridge."

Optimus, from his spot, was trembling slightly, helm bowed, a grimace of anger on his face plates. Really, he just wanted to barge right in there, and destroy anything and everything related to MECH in his path, but after being sedated, he had some semblance of control left to keep his anger barely reigned in. But he knew, that if he found even a little scratch on those sparklings, all the Pits would break loose.

But Knockout? Knockout paced, his teeth grit and bared in a frozen snarl, every now and then, his rage curving his fingers into fists. Despite skirmishes, all those sleepless nights, the kicking and screaming, and tantrums, Silversun's father loved his son beyond reason and logic. And it was taking every last shred of his very being to keep himself from rampaging through the ground bridge this very moment. He wanted to so badly go after them, and get his son back, before those disgusting, fleshlings got their filthy hands on him. He then started grumbling plans of human dissection.

As for Soundwave, he began to tremble, when he remembered how he had gotten into his sedated state. Oh, if he ever found MECH, he'd make them pay for it all.

Skywarp tilted his helm, and went over to check on Megatron's still form. Tilting his helm with the curiosity of a sparkling, he reached out a talon-like finger, and poked the mech in the side.

CLANG!

Bad idea.

Everyone jumped, and then looked to stare at a half crazed looking Megatron pinning Skywarp to the table, optics wide in unbridled parental rage. Skywarp was stunned, his leader's claw like hand over his face, talons leaving small indents.

After a few moments, Megatron shuttered his optics, then shoved Skywarp off the med. berth, before he got off it himself.

When he passed Soundwave, he grabbed the mech's wrist, and yanked him forwards, also grabbing Optimus' shoulder, pushing both mechs out of the med. bay, immediately followed by Knockout, before Ratchet could get up and protest.

"Prepare for deployment into the MECH base, when the Insecticons give the go ahead, you go straight in, find the clone, and Silas, then kill and destroy every trace of MECH," Megatron said, using a commanding tone, optics dead set on the ground bridge.

Ever sign if his tense, and angered posture demanded no resistance, nor protest for the next plan of action.

…

Hardshell stopped digging, then clicked, and chirred for the others to stop. Crystal Widow stopped her drilling, and went into her bi pedal mode.

"Hardshell, what is it…?" she was silenced by a raise hand.

The head mech growled, pointing at the beginning of concrete. He stood to his full high, and pressed the side of his helm to the concrete above them.

"Hmm…." He grumbled, "We are somewhere under the base, but we may have to split up…..If they wanted to hold a clone to size of Optimus Prime, they'd place it in the largest building in the area…." He turned to his group, "Sharpwing, Kickback, and Crystal Widow, we will split up into different directions, I will go forwards, whoever finds the clone, destroy it on sight. Shrapnel…" Hardshell looked back to tell his daughter to stay with him. Only problem was she wasn't there.

He looked around a moment, before he pushed past his subordinates. His visor widened when he couldn't see her anywhere, nor sense her.

He shouted down the tunnel, "SHRAPNEL!"

…

Miko felt a chill go up her spine, and a small black mass of dread filling up the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed back the lump of anxiety in her throat, "I gotta feeling, I'm in bigger trouble than I already am."

Shrapnel gave a howl, summoning the human girl forwards, and snapping her out of her current thoughts. She same up beside the Insecticon femme, looking around a corner of a turn. She gasped, covering her mouth so she wasn't heard.

Four men were seen in a vehicle, a large truck, it seemed, and it looked like they were unloading it. What they were unloading, were the two sparklings Miko has been trying to catch! Shrapnel let out a growl, the scent of these guys left a foul taste in her mouth, and she hissed softly when she saw them unload Maximum and Silversun.

They were unconscious, Silversun had a small dent in his shoulder, whole Maximum had small scratch marks on his left cheek, like he had been dragged, while lying down on his side.

Miko kept a hand on Shrapnel's back, as the men took Maximum and Silversun off the truck, and placed them on some sort of rolling examination table, pushing and pulling it towards the building before them. The doors slid open to let them in.

Shrapnel hissed, and tried to follow, but Miko stopped her by holding her up with her arms, yelping, as the Insecticon whined.

"Shrapnel, listen to me, we're gonna get Maxi and Sunny out, don't worry, I promise!" Miko whispered, trying to sooth the upset little femme.

Shrapnel stopped struggling after a few minutes, and then she whined, slumping. The Japanese girl reached down to grab her phone, to call for back up and tell the Bots that Maximum and Silversun were captured….only find it wasn't in her pocket! Cursing, Miko let go of the Insecticon, so she could try finding her phone , but her brown eyes widened and locked on to what she caught sight of inside the building that Maximum and Silversun were being put into.

There, standing like a rag doll hung by strings, was Optimus' clone, Nemesis Prime.

Lifeless, its form illuminated by the weak light of the full moon above. Miko's amazement was drawn in by the sight of the silent, still giant, with a dark aura that loomed over the still forms of Maximum, and Silversun.

There was small movement from the truck. It was slowly followed by a soft whine, and then coo of discomfort.

Miko's breathing stopped, when she saw Silversun slowly push himself up. His amber optics on-lined for only a minute.

ZZZAAAAAAAAAAP!

"EEEEEEEEAAAAGH!"

They had shocked him. Those goddamn bastards had taken a stun gun and shocked a sparkling! A BABY! Silversun trembled in fear, snuggling closer to the unconscious Maximum, as tears slid from his amber optics.

Shrapnel hissed, while Miko shook gently with rage. To hell with hiding!

The human girl sprinted forwards, shouting curses in Japanese.

"What the-?" she landed a right hook on the first guy straight in his masked face.

She performed a lung kick at the next guy, then flipped up and kicked two in the back of there heads, then jumped on to the back of the truck.

Silversun looked at her dumbfounded.

Miko smiled at him, reaching out to reassure him, "hey there little guy, it'll be okay, your Auntie's gonna get you out of this place."

Silversun chirred, then whimpered, pointing behind Miko. The girl turned.

SNAKK!

The butt of a gun met with the side of Miko's head, making her fall unconscious between the two sparklings. Silversun screeched in fear.

Shrapnel stared, her visor wide, as she watched the human girl drop. She let out her own banshee roar, tears of fear streaming down her face plates, before she ran towards Miko on all fours, wanting to make sure she was okay, wanting to get her friends away from the nasty men who were hurting them.

The man who had hurt Miko turned to the Insecticon femme. His eyes widened in shock and awe, at the sight of the creature. He didn't know what it was, nor did he care. It was some sort of robot bug. It should be brought in for study. He raised his gun, as she jumped forwards, trying to get on to the truck.

…

Hardshell clawed at the dirt, growling, as he let out loud roars so he could find his way to the largest building in this facility. But he couldn't help the cold needle edged points of panic reaching him, as he worried for his precious daughter. He little darling was around here somewhere, and he wanted to bad to look for her, but he had a mission to complete. He was conflicted, and he took it out on the tunnel he needed to make.

Right then he felt it. It ripped through the creator creation bond, harsh, and cold, aching.

Only one thing got to him through it.

A terrified shrieking voice screaming.

_"DAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Hardshell felt his entire body go numb, his red visor wide, as his daughter screamed for him down the bond, her pain so evident, it seemed to become his own. He fell to the ground, his work stopping cold, as he trembled.

His daughter was hurt. She was in pain, and he wasn't there to protect her. He wasn't there to keep her out of harm's way from whatever wanted to put her in pain.

He began hyperventilating, and then the world stopped, when the pain stopped coming at him. All that came was a small wisp of fear, and helplessness.

A gleam shone in the father's optics, as he bared his fangs. His enter body tensed, flexing his claws in unbridled anger, mandibles twitching , as he took in heavy pants. Then, the threw back his helm and roared to whatever deity out there would hear him, as he began clawing at the dirt before him with new vigor, and a new goal: He would dig this damn tunnel, only to find the fraggers who dared to touch his daughter, the only remainder of his dead mate.

Their heads would be his.

….

Crystal Widow drilled to the surface, the moment she heard the screams. She was closest to the surface, and it was easier to move, due to her size and her form. She used sonar to sense the movements and where the buildings were. She drilled up quietly a few yards away.

She pressed herself against the brick wall, once she had broken the surface. Her blue optics narrowed, as she used binocular vision to zoom magnify her vision closer.

And what she saw froze her spark in shock.

She watched, paralyzed, as Shrapnel, limp and unmoving, was pulled on to some sort of transportation device. She was placed beside Maximum, who was also in the same condition, while Silversun was trembling, amber optics wide in fear. And then she saw the human, Miko, lying between Silver and Max, red fluid rushing down the side of her head, lifeless. Crystal Widow didn't know the young human well, but from what she's seen of her, she was energetic, and very dear to the Autobots. It was crucial to get her to safety.

The femme's optics returned to normal focus, and she growled. She moved, ready to show those disgusting humans what happens when you mess the children of the Autobot base and treat them in such a manner, but she froze at the sight of Nemesis Prime.

Immediately, she backed away into her spot. She knew, from experience, that if she tried to rescue the sparklings in the presence of that abomination, that was a greater chance of it waking up. And she's seen it in action against the much larger bots, and she also knew was no match for it. It was an exact replica of Optimus, in physical appearance, fighting, firepower and what not.

She needed to inform the others. Those sparklings needed help.

…

"Silas, we've detected another energy signature, this one larger and much closer."

Silas lifted he head up from focusing the computer console, to look at his lieutenant. He walked over to look at the large screen, where not long ago, three smaller blips had been.

The team they had sent out, had reported in, telling them of the three new specimens they now had, and that human child they had just found. She would need to be taken care of later, but he wanted to interrogate her. She might know the location of the other Transformers on this planet, and he wanted to know, so he and his team to capture them all.

But right now, they just had to make do with the ones they were looking at.

"Tell the team to first bring in to latest three specimens, before going for this next one. I want them secured, including the human girl. We will find out what she knows," Silas ordered, "I want the robots prepared for study, once this fourth one has been obtained."

"Yes sir," his lieutenant replied.

Silas nodded, allowing himself a smirk.

So far, things have been going smoothly. It looked like luck has decided to shine down upon his organization this day.

….

Everyone left on the Autobot base perked up when the comm. channel went off.

Immediately, Soundwave tapped at it, long fingers lashing at the keys with the agility and speed of striking snakes.

"Crystal Widow to Autobot base," came a hushed, but clear voice, "We have a situation."

Optimus stepped forwards, "Report, Crystal Widow."

"I've spotted three sparklings, and Miko," she whispered.

Prime's hands clenched into fists, and his next words were grit out, "What are their current positions?"

There was a moment of silence, before she answered, "Shrapnel, and Maximum seem to be in stasis, but they have shown no movement indicating life, Miko is injured and will not wake up, and Silversun is awake, but the poor thing is scared, and has a few dents and some scratches on him—!"

"WHAT?" she was cut off by Knockout.

Soundwave shook, his armor making a clattering noise. He and his mate were aware of their son's fear, and were sending waves of comfort, but hearing the description of his current predicament…

Megatron roared, before he punched the wall, optics wide and wings hitched up. Prime as barely keeping himself together making small gestures with his hands, and growling unintelligible grumbles like he wanted to rip something up, his right optic twitching.

Bulkhead was frozen. His blue optics were wide, his lower jaw trembling.

Breakdown placed a comforting hand on the green mech's shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Keep it together Bulk. We'll get her and the sparklings back."

Bulkhead off-lined his optics and trembled, before he suddenly fell to his knees, starting to take in wheezy intakes. Guilt coursed through his body, as he stayed there. He should have been there, he was her guardian, he should have tracked her down immediately, so he could be there to protect her. Breakdown went to kneel in front of Bulkhead, placing his hands on the green mech's shoulders. He made him face him.

"C'mon Bulkhead, you can't lose it now, you need to stay focused," Breakdown whispered, "She needs you, and if you let yourself get lost, you're going to fail her."

He placed a hand on the green giant's back, running circles over it.

"But….but what if she's…? What if she's dead Breaky? What if…what if she's dead, and it's because I wasn't there? I don't think I could go through that…." Bulkhead answered, "I can't go on this mission, if she's dead, I can't live with myself if I went and found her…like that…Oh Primus…."

"Bulkhead, c'mon ya big lug, don't space out on me now," Breakdown said, rubbing the crest on the mech's helm.

"But you don't understand, if she's dead, I failed her as a guardian, I'm not worthy to be called a Wrecker, if I can't even protect a human child, how the slag can I even rescue Maxi, Sunny and Shrapnel?"

He didn't notice how Breakdown tensed, "Bulk, look at me right now."

The green mech hesitantly looked up at the blue mech. He reeled back in surprise at the glare he received from those amber optics. A finger hooked under his chin guard and yanked him forwards, so he was optic to optic.

"You listen, and you listen good, mech," his tone was harsh, "If you even THINK of going into a pity party, I will fragging kick your aft from here to the next universe! We are at war here, her life is NOT the only one at stake! Those sparklings need your help, WE need your help, and if you fragging fail us on our mission because you're guilty, you are letting our children's future be destroyed by MECH, and do you know what that means, Bulk? It means, YOU ARE NO FRAGGING BETTER THAN THOSE DISGUSTING PILES OF MEAT WHO PUT HER THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Bulkhead scrambled back, at Breakdown's outburst.

The blue mech stomped up to him, "I've been on this boat before, Bulk, and if you even DARE believe that this was your fault, you have a news flash coming; slag happens, and sometimes there's nothing we can do about it! If she's dead, we will have to find a way to deal with it later, if she's alive, we will rescue her and take her somewhere safe! You're top priority AS OF THIS MINUTE, is to save those little ones, our future, our hope! And if I find you back here, moping, I WILL DEACTIVATE YOU FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SCRAPHEAP! NOW **_SNAP OUT OF IT!_**"

SMACK!

Bulkhead blinked in shock, at the echoing metallic clang of the blue mech's hand connecting with his chin guard, as Breakdown pivoted and stomped towards the ground bridge.

Arcee stared after him as well, shuttering his optics a moment.

Dreadwing let a small smirk form on his face plates. It looked like Breakdown was finally starting to come to terms with Skyquake's death.

Megatron, Optimus, Knockout and Soundwave all moved out of the blue mech's way, nodding in approval. They needed all the help they could get.

The green mech shook his helm around, and seemed to take the blue mech's advice immediately.

Then, as he watched Breakdown, a smile gently formed on his face plates.

"Thanks Breaky…" he said softly.

…..

Maximum woke from stasis with a start.

His optics looked around a moment. Antennae flickered nervously, as he sat up, biting his bottom lip, his purple optics looking around in anxiety. Where was he? And why did his processor and helm hurt so much?

He whimpered, reaching up to hold his helm, hoping the aching would stop. He sniffled, before he looked at his surroundings.

He then realized he was in some sort of cage.

CLUNK!

And he was not alone, when he felt something hit his shoulder lightly. He snapped around with a squeak, and his optics met familiar yellow ones. Silversun jumped back slightly, before his lower lips trembled.

Realizing it was his friend, Maximum reached out towards the little one.

"You Silver, okay?" he said softly, placing both hands on the other little one's shoulders.

Silversun sat there a moment, looking at him, with wide, frightened optics. His lower lip trembled, before he started sobbing. He immediately hugged the older sparkling, and broke down form stress, pain and fear. The other sparkling held the distressed one, unsure on how to comfort him. So he just let Silversun lean on him, knowing it was all he could do.

Both wanted their mothers to pick them up and hold them, comfort them and sooth them. Wanted their fathers to comfort them with their familiar, strong voice. They wanted to feel the closeness of their parents sparks to theirs.

But they were now so far away, and they were so alone. Their Aunty Miko wasn't there, and they both wished they hadn't run away from her.

Maximum sniffed, and started to whimper. It was then the lights came on.

Silversun recoiled, trying to hide himself against Maximum's chest plates, shrieking in fright. Maximum held him protectively, though he was shaking from his own fear.

"Well, well…" Maximum froze, "look whose come back."

He looked up, his optics wide and focused on the silhouette before him. He gasped, when he made out who it was. The man who filled his nightmares, the ones he had almost every night, since….since that horrible time, where he was in so much pain, and so much fear. Where his Mama and Papa were hurt so badly….

Silas moved forwards, smirking, "It appears, fate has decided to have us cross paths again, little one…." He reached into the cage, to touch Maximum's helm.

The little one moved away, holding his friend closer.

"You meanie…bad….hurt Mama and Dada…." He whispered.

"Oh, so you remember us do you? Hmm…." Silas smirked, "I see you have a little friend with you…" he pressed a button on the console beside him.

"AAAAAAGH!" Silversun screeched, falling to the ground, and writhing around, screaming and crying.

Maximum gasped, frozen and watching, tears streaming down his face plates, as the electric volts danced across Silver's body, illuminating Maxi's face plates. And then, like that it stopped.

Silversun laid there, trembling, his face wet form his earlier crying. But he wasn't crying, just staring, and shaking. The Prime's son reached out hesitantly, and picked up the wounded sparkling, holding him like his Dada held Mama whenever he was sad, and upset.

"Now, be a good boy. You and you friends will have more company soon," Silas turned and left the sparkling.

Maximum glared after the human, sniffling, before he said, softly, but loud enough to here, "Mama and Dada gonna kick your aft, meanie."

They stared at each other, Maximum's optics narrowed, and lower lip trembling.

Silas' eyes narrowed back, challenging, "Let them try…."

He turned and left the two little ones in the dark. Maximum heard a door close.

The moment, he was alone, he started letting out soft wails, and then began bawling. He was sad, scared, he wanted his parents, where were his parents? Why had he and his friend gone through that stupid tunnel?

Maximum bit his lip, before he threw back his helm and screamed, his pain, his fear, and his misery rolled into one resounding cry.

_Please Mama….get us out…..Mama, Dada please…._ He begged silently, _Please…._

He cried himself into an uneasy recharge, holding an equally upset Silversun, who just lied there, quiet, and still.

Like all hope in the world had been crushed.

...

six more chapters people! Oh Maxi, sweetie, don't cry!

Review please.


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 people! Enjoy! And this is all you're getting out of me until Sunday, got it?

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 88

...

Megatron entered through the ground bridge, with Optimus, Knockout, Breakdown, Bulkhead and Soundwave behind him. Bumblebee, Barricade Arcee and Firestar were currently in a separate locations, so they could cover more ground. Cyclonus, Starscream, Dirge and Skywarp were somewhere in the skies, prepared for aerial support, should it be needed.

Ricochet, Shockwave and Wheeljack were still at the base. They were going to be the cover team for Moonracer and Dreadwing, as they set up the explosives.

But truthfully, the latest arrivals could care less at the moment, all that mattered to them was getting those children out of there.

Megatron unsheathed his blades, followed by his bond-mate. Soundwave took his mate's hand, earning a reassuring squeeze, and a pulse of love through their bond. Bulkhead brought out his wrecking balls, while Breakdown made sure his hammer was ready/

"Split up, and comm. if you've found anything," Optimus's voice was clear, dark and held an enraged undertone, "And beware of anything that resembles me."

Megatron, Bulkhead and Breakdown were the first few to obey, Megs giving a curt nod, before running off ahead, while the two wreckers went off in the opposite direction. Soundwave looked to his mate, before nuzzling his face plates for a minute. When he finished, he turned and went into a different direction. Knockout and Optimus made optic contact.

The two fathers nodded in understanding of each other, no words needed between them, since they could see each other's seething in unbridled anger at the humans who dared touch those little ones, before going their separate ways.

…

"Uh…sir…we've gotten recent reports of more Transformers coming in."

Silas looked at the screen, and there it was, a whole bunch of other blips on the screen. For the first time in years, the head of MECH organization was in complete and utter shock. They had only captured three specimens and already, there were more to be collected.

And since there were more to handle, it seemed it might be time to get more back up.

He turned, not looking at his personnel, and went to the controls for their Prime clone. He began on-lining them, and preparing them.

"Call the teams in, and tell them to stand by for back up. It's time we brought out the big guy to see just how efficient he is against this many," Silas said.

His lieutenant suddenly spoke up, "Sir, we may have a disadvantage though, with there being quite a lot more than one transformer on the tracker, the proto-type may not be able to….."

"Lieutenant, why do you think I have the teams on back up?" Silas snapped tersely, "In case we need the extra help, though I doubt they'll be needed for anything more than collecting the new specimens, after I've finished with them. Where is the nearest one?" Silas began moving the controls, watching the screen through the clone's optical sensors, so he knew where he was going.

"About a few yards from Nemesis' whereabouts, due northwest," the lieutenant answered.

A smug grin formed on Silas' face, "Then let's get started.

…

Crystal Widow checked her webbing, watching the humans who called themselves MECH. A familiar, maternal instinct filled her, as she thought over the display of the four unconscious and injured children being hauled in like they were nothing but four, dangerous animals being loaded up for study. And from what the others had told her, they were going to be experimented on and tortured.

The Pits would freeze over before she allowed that to happen.

Earlier, she had received a message from Arcee and Optimus Prime, telling her of their arrival, and that they now were planning a rescue mission, while also going ahead with their original plan of destroying Silas and Nemesis.

The spider femme went into hunter mode, using her extra limbs to climb up the side of the building. If she climbed to the top, she would have a better angle at detaching the human scum, and if she planned correctly, she could immobilize them all long enough to get in and out with the sparklings. She just needed to be sneaky

Not to mention, if she immobilized those monsters, then it would give her team and edge, and by taking out the guards, cripple the humans system for a moment.

The plan, if timed correctly, was neat flawless.

The femme never saw what came next. Before she even reached the top, she was blasted in the side and sent flying. She landed, and bounced a few yards away.

Grunting, she landed in a heap, before using her extra limbs to lift her up. She looked up shakily, energon blood dripping from her lip, and came face to face with Nemesis Prime's optics looking at her coldly. Narrowing her optics hatefully, Widow wiped the energon from her lips and hissed at the lifeless drone.

_"So, it's another spider strayed from her web,"_ Silas' smug voice spoke from Nemesis Prime's vocals, _"Any relation to the helicopter con?"_

She growled, tensing her stance "None of your slagging business, you cheap knock-off!"

There was a soft clicking noise, as the clone waved one of his fingers back and forth in a sort of contradicting manner.

_"Manners, Madame. Perhaps, a little punishment is in order?"_ he replied, in a tone that said he wouldn't mind beating the scrap out of her.

She turned on her comm. link to Arcee, "Arcee, I am under siege by the nemesis clo—AAGH!" she barely dodged a blast from one of the cannons.

She narrowed her optics, before dodging another blast; she aimed one of her hands, and fired a shot of webbing.

Nemesis dodged her attack with ease, and rant at her.

There was a moment of static on her comm. link, before she received an answer, _"Arcee and Firestar to Crystal Widow, what's your position?"_

"Look up," she replied, raising one of her hands to deliver a shot up into the sky, indicating her position in a red flare of sparks.

She dodged a blade that aimed for her shoulder, and she barely missed the one trying to decapitate her helm from her shoulders.

_"Signal spotted, we'll be there soon Widow, Arcee out,"_ her mate's niece replied.

Crystal yelled, jumping on to a wall, when a fist aimed to smash her in. She hissed, before jumping to the other side of the alleyway, when he tried to fire at her.

_Please hurry ladies,_ she thought.

…

Miko groaned, as she woke up.

"Aah….shit…" she whispered, reaching up to hold the sides of her head, pain running from her cranium, down her spine, throughout her arms and legs, right to the tips of her fingers and toes.

She took a moment to focus her vision, before she realized she was in some sort of cell. Something warm coming from one side of her head slid on to her fingertips. She pulled her hand back, and her eyes widened when she saw blood on it.

"Oh great…" she growled, half from the pain and half from annoyance at her own stupidity

There was a sudden chirp, followed by a small series of mewls, squeaks and whines.

Miko blinked a moment, looking around for the owner of the voice. Her eyes landed on a frightened looking Insecticon sparkling. Immediately, the human girl recognized the little one as Shrapnel. The little femme got up shakily, and limped up to Miko. The femling rubbed her helm against Miko's side.

The teenager reached up and touched the little femme's head, to comfort her, despite the pain the rocketed through her back, making her flinch slightly. She ignored it though.

"Hey there sweetie," she said softly, "They got you too, huh?"

Shrapnel gave a sad smile, before nodding.

Suddenly, there was a small clinking noise from across from them.

"Auntie Miko? That you?" a small, hoarse voice whispered.

She looked over, and gasped when she saw a familiar pair of purple-blue optics looked at her through the dark. They were filled with sadness and fear. Another pair of optics, a beautiful gold, held the same emotion as their companion.

"Maxi, Sunny! Oh thank god you're both okay!" she grabbed the bars and leaned on them, relieved, but also wincing in pain.

Shrapnel limped up beside Miko with a loud mewl and whirr.

The violet-blue optics widen suddenly, "Shrapnel with you?" Maximum's little voice was suddenly higher in pitch, failing to disguise his panic.

"Yes, she is Maxi," the human girl whispered, trying to be soothing, knowing that if Maximum freaked out, it could attract unwanted attention.

There was a whimper, "She hurt?"

"Uh…." Miko took a moment to try and study Shrapnel's condition, despite the bad lighting. But, by what she saw, the little one seemed fine, despite her slight limping, "…she seems fine Maxi, not a dent or scratch on her."

There was a shaky sigh, and then the sound of a little body falling to the ground. In a few seconds, they were followed by soft metallic sobs. Soft coos followed, followed by the sound of metal scuffling against concrete.

"Mama….Want Mama…." Maximum sniffled, and Miko could see energon tears sliding down his face plates in bright, glowing blue streams.

"Oh baby, don't cry, I'm sure you Mama and Papa are on their way right now to come and get you. It's gonna be okay Maxi, don't worry; I'm here to keep you safe, okay? Me and Shrapnel…." Miko turned to said femme, only to find her gone from her spot. She looked around a moment, before she spotted Shrapnel at the cage bars.

The human girl stood up slowly, getting a little dizzy, before staggering over to the Insecticon, placing a hand on Shrapnel's back.

"I'm sorry Shrapnel," she said, "I'm going to try and get us out of here, I promise, I know everything may not look too good right now, but I'm sure that we can…."

"RRRRR!"

CHOMP!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCKKK!

Miko flinched, and cringed, at the sound of slowly bending metal. She reached up and covered her ears, her left eye twitching in pain.

Then, like that it was over. And next thing Miko knew, Shrapnel crawled out of the cage prison, and landed on the floor. The human's jaw dropped, when she saw bars of their cage bent and distorted out of their usually stoic and strong shape. The human girl slowly stepped through the mutilated bars, and gasped, when her feet touched the ground. A new wave of relief filled her, along with a new respect for Insecticons.

The little femme Insecticon had scurried over to Maximum and Silversun's cage, like she was doing something perfectly normal, like she wasn't being held against her will by MECH right now. Clacking her mandibles together, the femme, opened her mouth and chomped down on to the bars of the two mechlings cage. Maxi squeaked, backing away with his friend, and he watched, his little jaw dropping, as Shrapnel tore the metal bars out with her teeth.

He immediately covered his audios, whimpering at the same screeching noise that was made earlier, soon followed by Silversun.

And then, like that, an opening was made in his cage. Hesitantly, the two mechlings got out of the cage slowly, with Shrapnel hopping up and down on all fours in happiness at her accomplishment. Maximum stepped out, and when he was a few feet from the cage, and in front of Shrapnel, he fell to his knees.

Reaching out, he hugged the femme in a firm grip, tears of joy sliding down his face plates.

"Th-thanks Shrapnel…" he whispered.

The femme purred, nuzzling her friend. Silversun limped over also, and hugged the Insecticon, sniffling softly. The Insecticon sparkling turned and gave the mechling a little lick of comfort, the three taking a moment to pull themselves together.

Miko limped over to them, "Okay guys, let's get out of here," she motioned them over, "Follow Auntie Miko, okay?"

This time, the three little ones followed the human femme away from the cages without argument.

…

Soundwave walked through the corridors, and alleyways, years of training as a spy, helping him past the disgusting humans that held his sparkling and the other children captive. He flexed his hands, as he walked, moving past the guard with ease, since most were too busy cleaning their guns.

These meat bags were so pathetic. .

It was then the spy/hacker, happened to come across small box attached to one of the main buildings. He scanned it, and found it to be one of the main power supplies of the building. He looked up on the top and spotted the satellite dish on top of the building. It was a tracker satellite that detected the location of large specimens through the amount of body heat: the bigger the specimen, the better they track them down. Like, someone the was the size of Arcee, they could be detected in seconds anywhere;

Soundwave's tentacles flexed, as he smirked behind his mask, when an idea happened.

If he "accidentally" disabled the satellite, it would give his team a major advantage of sneak attacks. He just needed to hack into the system, which should be easy, considering this was human technology he was looking at.

But first, to take care of the guards…..

…

Crystal Widow raised her hands, and laser fire rained down at Nemesis, as she flipped over him. Landing on all six appendages, she snarled in annoyance when she saw she wasn't leaving a scratch on him. And to top it off, Arcee wasn't here yet to back her up.

It infuriated her even more, when she heard him laugh at her mockingly.

_"Is that really the best you can do? Honestly, I've seen microns with more skill than you!"_ he taunted her.

Oh, this idiot was asking for it. The two venomous barbs on her shoulders twitched in her agitation and anger at this idiot Cybertronian wannabe. Forget that Arcee and Firestar were coming. She cracked her neck, her venom at the ready.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything sweetspark," she hissed, blue optics narrowed angrily, "Not even close….."

Barbs at the ready, she ran at the clone. Jumping up over him, prepared to inject her cyber-venom into his body.

"This is for the children!" she roared, entire stretched out and open wide in her leap towards him, prepared to poison him.

Nemesis' optics flashed, as he barbs went into his shoulders.

Everything after that was a blur. She didn't know when it started, or when it happened, but the next thing the femme spider knew, was that half of her spider legs were twisted and torn off, before her body was slammed around back and forth, up and down against the ground, and the walls with Nemesis using the remaining half of her appendages, until they snapped off at one particularly hard slam.

The femme was sent scrapping against the ground. She went into bi-pedal mode, but she was covered in dents, scratches, and was bleeding energon. She panted, before she slowly got to her hands and knees. She ached all over from the through beating.

A hand clamped around the back of her throat, and lifted the femme up to come face to face with her attacker.

_"Hmph. Not so tough after all, are you?"_ Silas' voice sneered.

She growled, her cracked optics glaring hatefully Nemesis' face plates.

_"You're going to be an interesting specimen to study,"_ she could almost imagine the smirk on the human's face, just by hearing his voice.

She off-lined her optics, gritting her teeth. All that went through her processor at that moment was Airachnid, and their unborn sparkling. Would their little one be a mech or femme? Would she live through this to see her little one born? Would she see them grow up? See who they would end up bonded to? See what life they would lead? What would her new life would Airachnid be like in the future? The one femme that meant everything to her, despite her past misdeeds. Her new family….just within her reach….

All of this ran through her processor in that moment, as she hung there, limp in Nemesis' grasp.

There was a moment of silence, neither one hearing the sound of two pairs of pedes, and she never heard the soft transformation sound of a blade replacing a hand..

SHLUK!

Crystal Widow's optics widened, and she gasped in shock and pain, when a hard, metal blade embedded itself into her spark chamber.

"CRYSTAL!" a voice screamed in absolute horror.

_No…..No Primus, please…..I don't want to go! Don't make me leave, not when everything was going perfect..!_ She was dropped to the ground, the blade unsheathing itself from her spark chamber. She could already feel her body slowly go numb, as she fell to the concrete.

Her spark was fluctuating, pounding rapidly within its casing. She mentally begged Primus not to let her die. She wanted to stay here, wanted to see her sparkling born, wanted to be with Airachnid…it was their first sparkling together slaggit!

She started to fade out slowly. And she then knew, that no matter how much she begged, she could not deny the inevitable. Weakly, through the bond, she sent as much lover and affection, as she could to Airachnid, as energon blood bubbled out past her lips. Everything went silent. She didn't hear the sounds of gunfire, nor the scream of anguish that came from Arcee.

No longer did she see anything, she didn't see Arcee and Firestar both ram themselves into Nemesis Prime's body. She didn't feel the tension or heat coming off the battle hardened bodies of both comrade and enemy alike.

And then….everything faded to deep, black nothingness….

Within one last wave of love and sorrow, Crystal Widow was deactivated permanently.

.….….

Moonracer, Dreadwing, and their bodyguards, at received a transmission from the Insecticons, telling them, they were ready to launch the mission .

They had already gone through the ground bridge, their detonations devices at the ready. However, when the bridge close, at the exact same moment, it happened.

Airachnid's scream rang throughout the entire base when they were gone. Immediately, Ratchet and Galvatron zoomed into the med. bay. Both stopped, when they saw the carrying femme thrash around before them, screeching like there was no tomorrow, like the apocalypse had finally come forth. Galvatron ran over and took the distressed femme's hands in his, asking her to calm down.

She weakly tried to pull out of his grip, as the broken thread of the bond between her and her mate sent waves of grief and agony raging through her body, making her convulse. She felt the sparkling's distress, but in that moment, as she could do was voice her pain.

Her mate was dead. Her mate, Crystal Widow, was dead….

…

Silas watched on the vid screen, as two more of his opponents were knocked unconscious at his feet, the two femmes, to be exact. He felt a sense of victory boost up his confidence, and he looked at the tracker to see if any more Transformers were nearby.

Smirking, he ordered his men to come collect the three new specimens, and headed for go and collect four more.

…

Breakdown and Bulkhead walked up a corridor, weapons at the ready, should there be any interference by MECH's personnel. They're job was to try and locate the children.

Both mechs looked around, focused on the mission.

Bulkhead was shaking under his armor, from fear, rage and worry for his friends Miko and the three little ones held captive.

His companion kept trying to comfort him, with gentle pats on his shoulder, and soft words of comfort, but nothing eased his tension, as the two moved forwards.

It was then they heard it: the sound of pedes against concrete. The two looked at each other, before getting their weapons ready, just in case. It may be Nemesis, sneaking around after them. The two mechs stopped at the corner of the alleyway, prepared to spring out and attack. The pedes came closer…..closer…..

A blaster came into view…..

CLANK!

"BZZZZZTTTCHHHH! ACK! BULKHEEEAAAAAD!" a very distressed Barricade flailed his arms back and forth in the air in agitation, as Bulkhead had him in a head lock, arm firmly around his neck.

Bumblebee came into view, before smacking his forehead, with an annoyed buzz. Breakdown turned and bonked his helm five times against the wall, grumbling about needing to put a tracker on Barricade.

Immediately, the ex-wrecker released the mech, apologizing, as the black and purple mech rubbed at his neck, glaring at the green mech.

"Barri, I'm sorry, we thought you might have been Nemesis or something…." Bulkhead started to explain.

"Still doesn't get rid of the dents you just left in my neck plating!" the younger mech spat.

Bumblebee buzzed, _"Barricade, he barely bent the surface!" _

As they talked, the four mechs became unaware of the approaching danger coming up behind them. Breakdown rubbed his optics, wondering why the slag her got stuck with such an obnoxious son, when something was pointed at his helm.

_"Hello boys…"_

They all turned and saw Nemesis standing there, guns pointed at them.

"…scrap…..: they all hissed in unison.

….

Moonracer climbed through the tunnels Sharpwing made, while Dreadwing took the ones Kickback made. Shockwave had offered to go through the ones Hardshell made alone, since he was capable of taking care of himself, leaving Ricochet guarding Dreadwing and Wheeljack guarding Moonracer.

The three teams would each sneak into the buildings to set up their bombs, so that the buildings would be weakened, and hopefully crumble.

Once they were set up, and the sparklings were rescued, they would detonate the bombs, and destroy MECH HQ, destroying every last inch of this evil place.

A determination filled the green and white femme as she moved. Everything she knew and loved was on the verge of being taken away from her forever, if she didn't plant these: her sister, he friends and her family's lives were at stake.

If she failed her mission, then her work was all for nothing.

She moved quicker, with Wheeljack behind her, moving with just as much vigor and determination.

….

Knockout moved through the alleyways, father instincts moving him forwards, his optics narrowed, as he moved.

He wanted his sparkling back. He would get his sparkling back. Anyone who tried to stop him from getting his little back, safe and sound, would face his medical tools of doom.

But, as he moved, Knockout heard shouts, and the sound of metal pounding metal. After a moment of listening, he recognized some of the voices. He turned the corner of an alleyway, and stopped where he was.

There, beating the scrap out of Breakdown, the last mech standing, was Nemesis Prime. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Barricade were on the ground in stasis, covering in dents, and looked the worst out of shape.

He transformed both hands into weapons, prepared to fight the mech to the death.

As if sensing him., Nemesis turned holding Breakdown by the helm, and turning to face the red medic. Knockout growled at him, shaking with pent up, fatherly rage. This bastard before him had his son locked up somewhere. And Primus help him, if he didn't tell Knockout where his son was.

"Prepare for surgery!" he ran at the mech, with a battle cry.

He immediately stopped though, as Breakdown's unconscious body was thrown at him, sending them both flying into the wall. He grunted, as he was pinned there by his best friend's body weight. A foot pinned them both down, making a screeching noise.

Knockout looked up, optics narrowed hatefully at Nemesis. The dark mech curled one of his hands into a fist, and then punched Knockout into the land of unconsciousness.

….

Miko and the three sparklings moved slowly, and quietly.

Maximum held her hand in his metallic one, while his other hand held Silversun' gently. Silversun used his other free hand to hold Shrapnel's mandibles, so that way no one would get lost.

The stopped, when the human girl stopped at a corner. She looked around the corner, and then gasped, when she saw guards standing at the entrance. She hummed rubbing her chin at the moment, thinking.

And then she spotted a fire extinguisher across from them. Then, she eyes Shrapnel, and smirked, before going over, opening it, and pulling it out.

She snickered, before turning to the Insecticon femme.

Maximum looked at his auntie cautiously, "Auntie Miko, what you do with that?"

"Well Maxi, since you asked so nicely…." Miko told the little ones her plan.

...

five more chapters people! Hmm, I wonder what Miko's plan is. And poor Airachnid!

Review please.


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89. I am so, so sorry for the delay! I'm currently watching a puppy until saturday for my Mom's boss, who is on vacation and I didn't find the time to finished Sunday! Please forgive!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: violence

...

Chapter 89

...

Their parents out, the remaining adults busy, the little sparklings placed in the play pen, were watching everything.

Ultracia sat in front of the play pen, watching all the adults working, with wide optics. She was worried. For her older brothers, her Mama, her Papa, for everyone who was gone, for the poor femme that was in pain.

It seemed like everyone around her was hurt, sad, frightened even. She could feel her family through the bond: Maximum's fear, her parents' determination, Bumblebee's lack of response, and Silverbell's own worry that nearly matched her own.

They two little femmes snuggled together, trying to comfort each other.

They weren't the only sparklings worried.

Skyfire was holding a trembling and dazed Viral, while tears slid down his cheeks. Rumble and Frenzy were on either side of the shuttle former, sniffling and whimpering. They all felt Silversun's pain and fear, and were trying to comfort each other and their missing sibling.

Kitten, Blockade, Starcatcher and Raindancer, could feel the tension, and they too became anxious and slightly agitated at the absence of their parents. Kitten mewled, leaning into Blockade, who chirped softly. Starcatcher and Raindancer both opened the creator-creation bond wide, so they could feel the connection between them and their parents.

Even though they weren't there to witness the ongoing battle, the little ones were also being affected by the even currently going on.

Prime's twin daughters, both snuggled against each other, whimpering.

All they could do was hope that everything would end okay, and that everyone came back.

…..

Silas looked at the signals, to see what other Transformers were left for him to get. It appeared he now had…three to four more.

His entire being was filled with pure, sweet victory that swelled in his chest, giving him pride and confidence in MECH's victory.

He was close to capturing all the Transformers in the area for study. With this many at his disposal now, his organization would become the most powerful force on the planet.

With this sort of technology, they're weapons would be unstoppable, unconquerable.

They would build a utopia, where MECH ruled.

Nothing could stop them now. Nothing, except the remaining Transformers. They would need to locate the remaining, and capture them for further study. Maybe, he would raise their sparklings as weapons, if they proved useful. He had a feeling Optimus Prime's son would make a perfect candidate for that. Any other sparklings they found, he'd have examined, and see what they could do. Those that were useless, well, they would be terminated, their husks left for study.

Simple as that.

He looked up, when a small beeping sounded, indicating a new signal had been found. Only a few yards away. He smirked.

…..

Hardshell dug a tunnel out from under the building, once he had done his job. He was told someone was already on their way, and that he was finished he was going to search for his daughter. He would have done so earlier, had it not been for his mission.

He went into his alt. mode, so that he had a better advantage, in case there were any….obstacles.

The mech opened his wings, fluttered them a moment, before hovering off the ground gently, his scanners on-lined for any detection of his daughter.

But, as he moved to prepare for take-off, there was a click from behind. He turned, coming face of face with the barrel of a gun. He hissed, wings reared up, and baring his fangs.

_"Huh. Well, well, another interesting specimen,"_ the Nemesis Prime replied.

Hardshell backed away slightly.

_"Looks like our other little specimens are going to have more company, especially the one that bears a striking resemblance to you,"_ he continued, noticing the way Hardshell tensed, _"Let me guess, it's yours, right?"_

The Insecticon father transformer into bi pedal mode, and roared.

…..

Optimus snapped his helm up when he heard the roar.

He used his comm. link, _"Starscream, status report?"_

_"We intercepted a transmission. A majority of our team is currently unavailable on the surface. We already picked them up, Dirge and Cyclonus have already taken them back to medical bay."_

Prime stiffened, "Any casualties?"

_"…one casualty,"_ Starscream's voice held a grave tone.

Optimus felt his spark stop. He immediately reached out to his bond-mate through their bond, lightly nudging him with love and affection. He felt relief swirled throughout him when he felt a tsunami of adoration and comfort. His mate was alive.

"Who was it?" Optimus muttered.

There was a heavy sigh from the other side, _"Crystal Widow."_

Suddenly, there was the sound of metal clanging against metal, and the sounds of battle cries and more roars. Optimus growled.

_"Prime sir….?"_ came the uncertain reply.

The prime got his blades out, "I have a pest control problem to take care of…"

He was going to destroy that abomination of a clone, and then kill that human who deactivated one of his warriors, kidnapped his sparkling, and tortured his family.

The Prime was beyond his breaking point.

…..

Maximum stared, raising an optics ridge in slight, uncertain bewilderment and confusion. Silversun stared with wide, disapproving optics that matched his father's expression whenever Breakdown wore a new set of paint that he thought looked ugly on him.

Miko smiled, trying hard to hide her snickers, as Shrapnel stared at them, her visor narrowed, sheepishly.

"…You sure this good idea, Auntie?" Maximum whispered.

"Pfft! MECH has no idea whether or not you guys can be affected by this sort of thing, and Shrapnel is perfect for the role!" the girl turned to the femme Insecticon, who shuffled her pedes nervously, "Now sweetie, when you see me running, you need to chase me with the craziest look you can give me."

Shrapnel chirped, shuttering her visor in confusion.

"….You need to look like you're a big bad Insecticon, that's trying to get me, but I need you to thrash around like this…" Miko then crossed her eyes stuck her tongue out in a crazy, angry grimace, and then raised to thrash her arms around in the air in example.

Shrapnel shuttered her optics, before looking with Maximum with a whine of frustration. The little mechling smiled reassuringly, patting her on the shoulder, before chirruping and mewling to her, as if explaining Miko's directions to her.

Surprisingly she seemed to get it, and gave a small giggle.

"Okay then, thank you Maxi. Once the guards are gone, I want you and Silversun to follow Shrapnel, okey dokey?"

The three nodded, Shrapnel getting in front of the boys, with Miko getting in front of her.

"Oh, and by the way, don't wipe the white stuff from your face, okay, dear?" Miko said softly.

This, Shrapnel understood, and gave a curt nod to show she got it.

"Okay then," the human girl watched the MECH guards, counting them up: there were fourteen of them.

There was a slim to none chance that this could work, but damn, it was the only thing she could come up with. She cracked her knuckles a moment, before she looked to Shrapnel. The two nodded to each other in understanding.

Taking in a deep breath, the Japanese girl opened her mouth wide, and gave a blood curdling scream, as she ran out from the corner.

The guards all yelled, jumping at the suddenness of the screech, and pointing their guns at the girl.

"HELP ME! THERE'S SOMETHING CHASING ME, HEEEEEEELP!" she ran into the crowd of guards, screeching like there was no tomorrow.

They all watched her dumbfounded, before there was a growl from in front of them. And then, they came face to face with a beast that had all too familiar foam spewing from its mouth.

"H-HOLY SH-!"

"What the hell? What is that thing?"

"It's rabid! RABID!"

"AAAGH! NO, NOT RABIES!"

"You idiots, it's a robot!"

"But it's one of those weird robots that's half organic! Like that spider lady we met!"

"S-so if that thing's rabid…"

There was a silence from the chorusing of different men's voices, and they all looked at each other. Then they looked at the beast, before it threw back its helm and screeched, more of that foam streaming past its jaws.

Then in the most perfect form of unison, they screamed in utter terror, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

And like that, all fourteen guards high tailed it out of there, and away from the exit. Shrapnel chased them a moment, baring her fangs, as the foam from the Fire extinguisher flew from her lips. When she stopped, there was nothing but silence.

Then….

"Pfffft-AHAHAHAHAAAAA! WHOOOAAAAHAHA!"

Shrapnel turned, and grinned when she saw Miko on the ground holding her sides, as she laughed in unadulterated success and joy that her plan had worked. Maximum and Silversun stepped out from their hiding spots, giggling and squealing after seeing the looks on those guards faces.

"Mission accomplished, baby girl!" Miko patted Shrapnel's shoulder wholeheartedly, as the femling wiped the fake foam from her face plates, giving a bashful smile.

Maximum was bouncing on his heels, "You see? You see bad men's faces? They no know who they mess with! You rock, Shrapnel!" he hugged the Insecticon femling, soon followed by a giggling, and squeaking Silversun.

Shrapnel blushed slightly, as the two mechlings hugged her.

Good thing her Daddy wasn't there to see this, or he might have gone crazy.

Miko went back to the spot the hid in, and picked up the fire extinguisher. The young girl gave the sparklings a reassuring grin, before going through the entrance that the men they had chased off were guarding.

Cautiously, she and the little ones entered into it. They found themselves in a corridor, that was very dark, and she could feel whoever was holding her hand trembling harshly. She gave a comforting squeeze to calm them.

The darkness seemed to go on for eternity. Her grip tightened on the head of the fire extinguisher, in case it was needed.

And then, like that, there was a dim, green glow in front of them. As they got closer, and closer, the light made things clearer. They came to a one way left turn. The four turned, and they stared, when they saw that they were in some sort of large computer room.

Maximum let out a small whimper, as they looked at all the screens before them, wide and showing locations, information and….what were those blips up one of the screens?

It was then Miko saw chair before a set of screens. On either side of the screen were two pairs of guards. Up on the screen was….

Shrapnel gasped, and then squealed when she saw her father on the screen.

Maximum, no matter how preposterous since he was a robot, went pale, when the men all turned to look at them.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouted, spotting them.

Immediately the guns were pointed at them, causing the small group to freeze.

Silversun zoomed behind Maximum, whimpering, while the Prime's son stood there shaking. Shrapnel immediately went behind Miko, and curled up like a scared kitten, her large servos over her face plates and helm.

"….Aw scrap," Miko whimpered, as the four were held captive.

The guards walked up, guns raised, and surrounded the group. From the chair, there was a cold, commanding, yet quiet voice.

"Keep this little group at bay. I want them to watch, as I take out their little family," Silas said gently.

The four were cornered at a wall, Maximum getting in front of them all, and putting his arms out over them, in a protective stance. He glared at Silas in the chair, lower lip trembling and tears welling up from his optics.

They were trapped like rats.

…..

Soundwave was now attached to the computer system through the power box, shaking his hands around to try and shake the messy, red fluids that had come out of the humans he had disposed of. It smelt gross, and it was starting to turn crusty brown around his fingertips.

He began attempting to hack the system, his screen mask showing all the relays, firewalls, and the mainframe. So far, he's only gotten through half of it. Right now, he was trying to break through all the stronger firewalls.

He had underestimated the strength of the humans' firewalls, but just because they were difficult, did not make them impenetrable, even though he was getting slightly frustrated that they weren't coming down.

…..

Moonracer passed the humans with ease, attaching the bombs to the weak points of each floor.

She kept her comm. link open on a private line so she could keep in contact with Dreadwing and Shockwave and give them directions on how the bombs work, which ones went where, and where to start.

The femme scientist had ordered them to go from top to bottom, to place the trigger at the bottom, to start it off, and that they need to flick the switch. It would give them a two minute window to high tail it out of there and get cover.

The only thing keeping them from detonating the bomb was that they were waiting for orders from someone.

Wheeljack was keeping vigilant. In fact, a few minutes ago, the femme heard gunfire not too far away from here. The femling rolled her optics, as she got to work on the trigger bomb.

_"Moonracer,"_ came Dreadwing's voice over the comm. link, _"Any news from the others?"_

"Nope, nothing yet," she replied.

_"Ah,"_ came the reply.

There was a moment of silence, as the femme worked, attaching two wires that would help with the charge.

_"Moonracer?"_

"What?" she snapped slightly.

For a moment, she heard a strange noise that suspiciously sounded like a nervous gulp.

_"I-I-I was w-wondering if…if we survive this mission, if you…..if you would join me for a lovely walk next week?"_

Moonracer's optics widened. She stayed still a moment, as time seemed to become frozen. Then, her left optics twitched, one side of her mouth began to flinch also.

After what seemed like eternity, her processor finally made sense of what Dreadwing had just asked her.

"Did you just ask me on a DATE?" she shouted, her voice loud enough that the entire base heard her.

….

Hardshell lashed out, blocked, snapped, kicked and lunged at his opponent, but it seemed that he was getting no leverage in this battle. In fact, he was getting beaten, and scarred as Nemesis seemed to hack, and punch him, leaving bad dents and shallow gashes in him.

Yet, for some reason, he was able to keep himself alive, as he dodged another blade aimed for his helm. He needed to stay alive, for his daughter. He needed to save her from the human who created this monstrosity.

But Hardshell felt a sense of dread, that he was not going to last very long, if he didn't try to run away. His systems were getting overtaxed, and it was starting to put strain on him. He might not last much longer. He hated running from a fight though, even if it seemed he would have no choice in the matter.

Besides, he was already getting exhausted.

He became so distracted by his thoughts, he failed to dodge the punch to his face plat, then to his abdomen, before he found himself flying into the nearest wall. He slid to the ground, his metal screeching from its contact with the brick.

He let out a small breathy, groan of pain, looking up blearily and his vision was blurry as he looked up at his opponent. He saw him raise his blade prepare to bring it down on him.

_"Seems your kind aren't so tough. Looks like you and your daughter will be seeing each other very soon,"_ Nemesis prepared to deal the final blow.

TSEEEEEEW!

The Nemesis Prime clone snapped out of the way of the blast, but ended up stumbling back and away from Hardshell. The Insecticon looked up, and saw none other than Optimus Prime.

The red and blue mech narrowed his blue optics, blasters out and at the ready.

_"So. You finally have decided to reveal yourself,"_ Silas sounded pleased at his arrival.

"I only came to terminate a monster that haunts my son's nightmares and torments of my friends and family," Prime growled.

There was a laugh, _"Aw yes, the little Prime. He's here with me right now the poor little thing is scared stiff. I think he needs his Mommy….by the way, how is you're bond-mate?"_

Optimus' optics widened, and his blasters transformed into blades. The nerve of this human, how dare he mock his family in such a manner. He roared, and ran at Nemesis. The clone mimicked his move, and ran at him as well.

Hardshell watched the two mechs fight each other, how similar their movements were, like they were two mechs sharing the same mind, and body. And from his fighting style, Hardshell had a feeling they would need back up.

He reached up and on-lined his comm. link, immediately searching for any links, as Nemesis did a double punch on Optimus. Prime roared in pain, before ramming his knee into his opponent's abdomen, and then flipping him over on to his back, and sending him flying into the wall. Nemesis landed with a clang, but before Prime could make another move, he was up and he snapped the Prime around twisting his arm behind his back.

_"You know, your son's watching all of this. You could put up more of a fight for him,"_ the tone of Silas' voice was really starting to tick the Prime off.

The hand twisted around transformed into a blade causing his enemy to back off. He turned to give this man the beating of his life, only to be grabbed by the neck and thrown. He landed on his back, sliding across the ground.

After a few minutes of watching the two run, Hardshell managed to connect to a comm. link frequency.

The voice that answered made the mech the happiest one alive to hear.

_"This is Megatron,"_ his former leader answered.

Hardshell coughed before answering, "Megatron…sir…..Hardshell reporting in….I have…located Nemesis….he is currently in battle with Optimus Prime….but..." he rolled out of the way when one of the mechs was slammed backwards right next to him, "….but we may need back up…"

_"What are your coordinates…?"_

There was sudden rapid fire between the two mechs, Optimus taking cover around the corner of the alley way.

_"…never mind, I have a visual," _Megatron replied, _"I will be at the coordinates as soon as I can."_

"….hurry…." Hardshell wheezed.

There was a small beep indicating that the transmission had been cut.

The Insecticon mech slowly got up, shaking from the pain running throughout his systems. He yelled, before rolling out of the way, when one of the blasts ricocheted of Nemesis' blade, and almost hit him. He landed on all fours. He wasn't ready to get up yet and he couldn't without risking serious damage.

Optimus got out from behind his shielded spot, and then ran at the clone.

Only to get stuck in a headlock. He writhed, yanked and squirmed to get out of the grip, grabbing the arm wrapped tightly around his throat. Nemesis squeezed harder, causing small dents to form on the Prime's neck.

"Gack..!"

There was a small laugh from the evil clone, _"I must say, this is the most fun I've had in years, Prime…"_

Optimus growled, giving off wheezes from lack of air intakes.

…

Megatron jumped down from his perch on the building he had climbed up, to spy on the humans below him and he tried track down any forms of communications to find the children or to see if they're cover had been blown or not.

Now though, he had to help his mate take out Nemesis. Oh, how he has longed to destroy that clone, that mockery of his loving, kind mate, a poor copy of his darling. He would make sure that when Silas died, it seemed like a mercy compared to the punishment he would inflict on him.

He landed in a crouch on one of the smaller buildings.

Before he stood to his full height, he took a moment to look around and make sure none of the humans working for MECH were coming at him. Once he was sure, he then stood up and sprinted towards the area he had seen Optimus and Nemesis fighting. He leapt from building to building, his optics narrowed in hateful focus on his mission: destroy that cheap knockoff!

….

Maximum and Shrapnel watched nervously as Silas fought their fathers.

Both were biting their bottoms lips, optics narrowed in worried anticipation. They wanted their fathers to win so badly, but things were not looking good for them. Maximum whimpered, as Silas landed a punch to his father's face plates. Shrapnel was whimpering, since her father was now nowhere in sight. She sniffled, and whimpered.

Miko was biting her knuckles, brown eyes wide as she watched the fight. Silversun was hiding his face plates in Maximum's shoulder. He just couldn't watch. He was afraid of the outcome for his friends' fathers. He was scared for his own father, even though he wasn't in sight.

The little ones were afraid, and were not about to deny it.

They didn't want to lose their families.

Silas felt satisfaction at each blow he delivered. He was close. Very, very close to achieving all his goals.

Just had to find an opening where he could deal one of the first blows that would bring Prime down.

….

Optimus growled, swords out, as he and Nemesis went sword to sword.

Hardshell watched them, shaking harshly from pain and self-anger at being too weak to get up and help the Prime. He growled.

Prime snarled, as he and Nemesis made a deadlock in their blades. His optics widened, as they pushed on each other, trying to get the upper hand on each other. Optimus grit his denta behind his mask as he strained against his enemy.

All that went through his helm was thoughts of getting Maximum and the others out of this pit hole before anything else happened to them. He needed to set off the bombs as soon as the children were safe.

He had to succeed, or die trying. If he failed, all hope for the future Cybertronian race was lost.

Silas' voice filled his audios, _"Surrender Optimus, and I may let you live for study. This body that shares your firepower, your strength, your speed and combined with my fighting experience create the perfect warrior. I will rule this world,"_ Optimus growled, as he was slowly losing the battle of dominance, _"Imagine how many I can build with your warriors, led by my clone of you. Nemesis Prime will help me rule,"_ The Prime grunted and growled, as he was slowly brought to his knees, _"But the key difference between the two of us Prime?"_

Optimus bellowed, as he unblocked their blade, and aimed to decapitate Nemesis. His wrist was caught.

CRIIIANG!

Shock and pain suddenly become the forefront emotions in his processor. He stood there, a blade deeply embedded into his abdomen.

_"My body can't feel pain!"_ Silas stated with smug superiority.

As if to add to his agony, he twisted the blade to make it go deeper. Optimus yelled in pain his blue optics widening, as he glared into the evil golden optics of Nemesis Prime.

He fell to his hands and knees, reaching up to clutch his wound. Mask snapping back, Prime lifted his helm shakily as energon blood dripping past his lips and on to the ground. He was looked down upon by the clone.

The blade was lifted by Silas, _"It was an honor fighting you Optimus Prime. I'll be sure to show your dismembered parts to your bond-mate through the warriors I create with it…."_

Optimus' lower lip trembled in anger, as he thought of the family he had. His sons, his daughters, his mate, all his friends…..were they all condemned to become puppets or lab rats for this disgusting human? Was this to be his final battle?

Hardshell tried to get up, to move, to do SOMETHING to try and help. To keep this mech before him alive. Primus, why was he so fragging useless? Why did he have to foolishly let his temper get the best of him, and attack the clone? And Primus, where the slag was Megatron?

Optimus bowed his helm, shaking from his bleeding wound.

Nemesis lifted his blade, prepared to deal the final blow.

_"Goodbye Prime…."_

He off-lined his optics, prepared for the painful snuffing of his spark.

But, as the clone prepared to bring his blade down on to Prime's neck, something landed on his shoulders. He yelled, when he realized they were a pair of legs. They gripped the clone's neck, and next thing Silas knew, his body was flipped over, and sent flying through the air. It landed and scraped against the ground.

Hardshell felt relief fill him when he saw Megatron bring the mech down. He did a back flip and landed on his pedes, getting into a protective battle stance. His purple-blue optics were glaring at their opponent, prepared to show him who the real fighter was.

Optimus looked at his mate, happy at his arrival at last.

The Nemesis clone slowly stood up, _"You're going to regret this."_

"Not as much as you're going to regret taking those children," Megatron growled, wings hitched and his blades coming out.

There was a growl, before Nemesis ran at the silver mech, blades out, ready to plunge into Megatron's life-force. He didn't catch the expectant smirk on the silver seeker's lips. He pivoted, grabbing the clone's arm, pressing his pede to the underarm, and then twisted it out of use. Then, he flipped the mech over, and sent him crashing helm first into the ground.

….

Maximum fell to the ground, feeling relief, as he saw his mother save his father. He leaned into Shrapnel, who also felt relief that her friend's parents were alive.

Miko almost fainted, but was stopped by Shrapnel, who was behind her.

Silas, however, was growling, when the screen was beginning to give into some static from the impact of having his precious clone slammed into the ground by that silver menace.

He immediately tried to get it to stand up, but as he turned it over on to its back, something pressed down on it to keep the clone from moving. He looked up and saw Megatron, with his blade crossed over the clone's throat.

Megatron spoke through the screen, "I am going to enjoy destroying your little toy. Hmm, I wonder how long it took you to rebuild it once I've scatter all its pieces throughout the entire world, hm? And who knows if you'll be alive by then, Silas, once I find you."

Silas growled, before motioning to his men to turn their attention to him for any other signals, "I still have your children, and if you—!"

CLANG! CLANG!

"HEEEEYAAAAAH!

SNAP!

Silas turned, and he stared at his men, who were now on the floor. Miko stood there, holding the fire extinguisher in her hands, and panting slightly. Silas turned, his gun out.

"RUN!" Miko shouted, pushing the sparklings forwards, as Silas fired at them. Silversun shrieked at the sudden noise, but followed Maximum, and Shrapnel down the hall, running as fast as his leg could take him.

Silas got out of his chair, raising his gun, and firing multiple times after them. But he was already too late to stop them. He growled in frustration, before he turned to the computer screen to try and locate them.

Instead, before he even touched the keys, the screen to the tracker began to fritz. Then, it turned to all out static, before going blank. Soon, every other screen in the room began to go blank, until the only source of light came from his gun. He stood there a moment in the darkness, before he roared in complete and utter fury.

Then he turned to the corridor, those brats had gone down, and ran after them.

…..

Soundwave smirked, as he hacked into MECH's systems. Once he was in, he went to the camera systems, and began searching for the children, while delivering a virus into the system that kept it off-line for good, and destroyed any and all files on the Transformers.

His poor little Silversun. He was so scared, and all Soundwave wanted to do was cuddle his son and smother him with love, once Silas was dealt with and they had all returned to base. He had been informed by Starscream that Knockout was back at base now, after being injured by Nemesis Prime, followed by a majority of their team.

As he looked through all the corridors and alleyways in and out of the buildings, he looked at his handiwork, and felt a sense of sweet vengeance. Payback really was a glitch to be reckoned with.

And then he saw them: four little ones, a human and three sparklings appeared, as they ran out the exit of one of the buildings. Soundwave immediately set the other cameras on their area ready, before he opened his comm. link to contact Megatron and tell him, and the remaining other the news.

He began using his tracking systems to locate them. And locate them he did.

…..

The group made a sharp turn right, barely missing the next bullet. Miko shrieked, as the made more sharp turns here and there, trying to dodge all the bullets. Maximum was in the front, to lead them through the alleyways.

He was getting worried and scared not for himself, but for his friends. He needed to get them somewhere safe, or at least get Silas to leave them be. They turned left.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You won't get away so easily you little brats!" Silas roared after them.

"AAAAAAGH!" Shrapnel screamed in fear, as she moved fast on all fours.

Silversun was riding on her back, clutching her, while Miko held on to Maximum's hand for fear life. Suddenly, they made another turned up a dark alleyway, and the Prime's son immediately hid in the dark, dark shadows at the dead end.

He turned to them.

"You four stay. I go lead Meanie away," Maximum said.

"What?" Miko squeaked.

Maximum tilted his helm, and then smiled, "I go make meanie chase me. You stay here until coast clear. Auntie protect Shrapnel and Silversun."

"But—!" Miko was cut off by a bear hug.

Maximum hugged the human girl, purring softly, "You stay Auntie. It okay…."

He stood there a moment, and took a long, long look at his friends.

Silas' voice was heard, "I know you brats are here somewhere, show yourselves, NOW!"

Maximum quickly let her go, and then turned and ran out of there, hoping they would be safe, and that his plan worked. He looked around, and then yelled, when a bullet aimed for his feet hit the ground, just mere inches from it. He backed away, when he saw Silas coming towards him, gun pointed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Like father, like son I see."

Maximum didn't answer, he just turned and ran as fast as his little pedes could take him. Silas took the bait, and ran after him, oblivious to the three hiding.

The three stayed still there, silent, and waiting for the sound of Silas' foot steps to decrease to the point of near silence. Miko looked to Shrapnel and Silversun, who were shaking harshly behind her.

The girl shakily reached out and then took each of their hands in her own.

"C'mon guys let's…."

Suddenly, the ground in front of them caved in leaving a jagged hole. Miko screeched, and jumped on top of Shrapnel in fear. The femme Insecticon tilted her helm in curiosity, as the smoke from the debris cleared. Visor widening, the femling suddenly squealed in delight when Kickback climbed up through the hole.

The giant mech shuttered his visor a moment when he saw them.

The little femling ran up, placing her hands on his face, giggling in joy at seeing one of the mechs who would always played with her when her father was busy.

Kickback gave a reassuring purr, as he nuzzled the little femling and caressed her helm.

"So that's where you've been eh? You have us quite a scare there, little ones," he gave a kind smile—well as kind as he could make it considering his teeth—before picking up all three in his large hands.

"Whoa!" Miko shouted, "Wait, what about Maximum?"

Kickback's mandibles twitched, "Megatron is on his way, as I have been informed."

Before Miko could say a word, she was suddenly thrown into the air, as the Insecticon transformed into his alt. mode, she landed on his back, and then they were soon flying off together.

…..

Moonracer's comm. link went off, followed by Wheeljack's.

She answered immediately, "Hello?"

_"Moonracer, this is Megatron,"_ Megatron's voice held a tone that he used when he was leader, _"Orders from Optimus, in the next thirty minutes, blow the place sky high."_

"But sir, the children…." She started to protest.

_"I am going to retrieve them, Soundwave has informed they have already left the first building to blow,"_ Megatron replied, _"Five minutes Moonracer, we need to destroy this place."_

Moonracer looked at her array of explosions. Then her optics narrowed and hardened.

_"Understood sir,"_ she answered softly.

The transmission was cut.

…

Megatron helped his mate to his feet, while Hardshell comm. linked for a bridge from Ratchet. The silver mech reached up to touch Optimus' face.

"Are you alright?' he whispered, worriedly.

Prime grunted in pain, "I've suffered far worse. We…we need to get the children before the explosions go off…."

"I will get the children."

Optimus blinked, then gave Megatron a look.

The silver seeker gave him an unflinching look, "You and Hardshell are injured, and you need to bring the abomination," he pointed at Nemesis prime, "Back to base to be locked up forever."

"But…" Prime started to protest, but was stopped by two fingers being pressed to his lips.

"No arguing. Soundwave and I will take care of everything," Megatron pressed their foreheads together, "Be safe. I love you very much."

Prime looked like he wanted to continue the small argument, but at seeing the stubborn determination, he bowed his helm and then gave his mate a soft kiss on the helm. Megatron smiled sadly.

"Megatron, Prime! I have just received a comm. from Kickback. Has three of the children with him and is currently taking them out of range of the explosion. You only need to find Maximum," Hardshell announced the news to him.

The silver mech's optics widened, before he turned and ran as fast as he could to search for Maximum.

Taking a good look at his mate, Optimus turn to Hardshell, and limped over to stand beside him. The two waited for their bridge to come, knowing that neither one was in shape to battle.

….

Megatron ran, as Soundwave gave him coordinates of his son's whereabouts. The spy was currently on his way to meet him there: after all, the both wanted to destroy Silas after what he did to their children.

He stopped when he heard gunfire. He turned, taking a moment to decipher where it was coming from, and how far it was from here.

Another gunshot, followed by a series of others, echoed again.

It wasn't far. He moved in the direction of the gunshots.

….

"C'mon little Maximum, don't you want to play with dear old Uncle Silas?"

The little mechling ran through the maze of alleyways, turning twisting, and dodging the bullets aimed his way. He panted as he ran, trying to outrun the man behind him.

Silas walked ay an even pace, his gun at the ready to fire at the target once he got view of him. He was going to get the sparkling, even if it killed him. Because of Prime and his whore, his clone was ruined, and he had just found out from his men that his newly acquired specimens were gone. It was like they hadn't been there to begin with.

Capturing and torturing Maximum in front of his parents would be the sweetest revenge he could concoct.

"Maximum, come one, don't you want to play scientist with me?"

The sparkling turned into an alley and whimpered quietly, tears sliding down from his optics. He wanted out. He wanted his mother. His father. His brother and sisters, He wanted to be safe, secure, and happy, wanted all his friends here.

Please let him get out of here in one piece….

BANG!

"Agh!" a bullet lodged itself into his shoulder, and he fell to the ground.

Silas gave a sadistic smile, as he walked up to the fallen little one. Maximum got up slowly. He turned over in to his back, and then whimpered, as he tried to scramble away.

He walked up to him, gun pointed.

Maximum sat there, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Imagine…" Silas said softly, "Imagine how much we can do with warriors like your kind…." He took a step closer, "a new world, a new era of machines…." The gun clicked, "I will create you into the perfect weapon… you'll be the one to hunt down your kind and bring them to me…you'll even be the one to terminate the weak and useless while keeping the strong alive….whether or not you're willing…."

The sparkling looked at Silas, as his words seemed to strike a chord in him. He bowed his helm, tears sliding down his face plates. He reached up to clutch his injured shoulder, a shuddering, hopeless sob escaping his lips.

There was a snort, "Hmph. Not much fight in you, is there? I'll be sure to remedy that later…" he fired his gun, getting Maximum's antennae.

"GRREEEEAAAH!" pain rocketed throughout the little one's body.

"It's hard to believe you're Prime's son, but then again, he was not able to beat me. Maybe you'll have more of your mother's sense of violence once I've finished your training….but first.." he fired again, hitting Maximum's crest on his helm, "…you need to learn a lesson for trying to escape me. "

Maximum kept his helm down, his entire body trembling. But it was not from fear. Something hot, uncontrolled and powerful pumped throughout his frame, as he grit his denta together, as Silas insulted his parents. His mother and father, from his experiences with them, were probably the most strongest and bravest pair of mechs he'd known.

He loved his parents very much, they were good. They took care of him, his big brother, his little sisters and everyone else around him, like they were family.

And to insult them and to threaten to destroy his family….

Maximum slowly stood up despite the pain, his helm still bowed, as he took in ragged intakes. Silas looked at him in fascination, lowering his weapon for a second.

"Well…..looks like you've got some fight in you left," he lifted the gun again, prepared to fire, "Good."

…..

Soundwave ran along the rooftops, above Megatron and a few feet behind him, as they made their way towards the Maximum's location. His screen showed that Maximum's position was due east.

He motioned Megatron to follow him. The silver mech screeched to a stop, before making the turn so he could follow his comrade.

…..

Ultracia and Silverbell were lying down beside each other, face to face, their optics off-lined, and they hugged each other.

Optimus watched them from his spot on one of the med. berths, where Ratchet was patching him up. Knockout was still unconscious, his face plates dented terribly, along with many of the others who had faced Nemesis. Shrapnel lied on his front, resting from the sedatives running through the

Airachnid was a mess. Galvatron was currently cradling her, and hushing her, while her mate's body lied before her. She kept mumbling incoherent words, her optics watery, and she seemed to up against Galvatron, like a newborn sparkling desperate for its mother's spark pulse.

The corpse being fixed up by Ratchet so it could be prepared for burial.

Prime tilted his helm at his two daughters, as they slept. And then his optics widened, as the two began to glow in different colors: Ultracia was surrounded in an orb of dark purple, whilst Silverbell was surrounded in gold.

Optimus stared, before he felt the matrix stir within his spark chamber.

….

Maximum snapped his helm up, as electricity began to crackle in arcs all over his body. His optics glowed red and he screeched fangs bared as small markings formed under his optics, then glyphs of blessings and curses running down his arms, his legs and body. And one small mark formed on his crest.

Silas stared, his eyes wide at the sight before him.

Such….such power…form such a small being…how? How was he doing this? HOW?

He had no time to think up answer, for before he could even start or try and fire, the sparkling lifted his hands.

Next thing he knew pure agony coursed throughout his entire being. It felt like he was being burnt by a thousand flames. Then like knives were going through his entire body from the inside. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground, thrashing around. It was like he was being burnt up alive.

Fluids spat up from his mouth, as he looked at the once doing this to him. He looked right into those red optics. They were no long the frightened, innocent indigo ones of a child. No, now they were the harsh, murderous ones of an angered mech.

_"How dare you threaten my family…"_ the voice coming out of the mechling was like a hundred voices melded into one, like hundreds of others were deep inside him calling out with a single thought, _"How dare you arrogantly think our people, our race, our kind are nothing but your pathetic worms, that you can control and keep as your tools!"_ Silas gave a choked cry, as he was suddenly pulled forwards by an invisible force, _"And for this, you shall pay for your crimes and hubris!" _Maximum's hand went to Silas' face, and let all the charge release itself at once throughout Silas' head.

Silas, for the first time in his life, screamed, as the skin, muscle and bone around his face was burnt, melted, warped. At first, all he could see was white, before his eyes exploded and the blood flooded past his lips. Fluids from his brain as it was melted from the inside flowed out his nostrils.

And then it was over. Silas collapsed to the ground in a heap, as a burnt out corpse.

Just like that, Maximum's optics returned to normal, and the markings disappeared. He shuttered his now indigo optics, before he looked down at the man before him. Well, what was left of him.

Tears slid down his face plates, as he saw the dead body before him. Then, there was a small sound of shuffling. He looked up, and he gasped when he saw his mother and Soundwave standing there. They both were staring at him.

Megatron's optics were wide as he stared at the scene before him in disbelief, disgust and slight fear.

"Mama…?" Maximum whimpered, his arms held out in an gesture that indicated he wanted to be held.

Whatever stupor the silver mech had been in, he was snapped out of it. He walked over to his son hesitantly, wanting to make sure his sparklings was completely okay. Save for the minimal wounds in his son's shoulder, antennae and crest, he seemed to be fine. Megatron knelt in front of his son, and then gently picked up his sparkling, holding him to his chest plates.

"It's okay, sweetspark….everything is okay now," Megatron whispered, caressing up and down his son's back.

Soundwave stood and watched, before he reached to turn on his comm. link in order to call for a space bridge.

….

Moonracer opened her comm. link to the others.

"Let's get ready boys!"

_"Oh yeah, time to get rid of this pit-hole!"_ come Dreadwing's reply.

_"All units ready,"_ Shockwave informed.

The femme felt a small tingle of excitement, mixed with anxiety, as they prepared to set the bombs off. She comm. linked Megatron.

"Sir, we are set to go, have you evacuated?" she knew they would have to set off the bomb whether or not he wasn't there, but she wanted to make sure, she didn't want any weight on her conscience.

_"Yes, we found Maximum and have just gone through the ground bridge,"_ was the reply.

"Sir, when you get there, tell Ratchet to send a ground bridge, one at a time at our locations on the buildings."

_"Will do, Megatron out,"_ the transmission was cut.

Moonracer smirked, and despite her reservations to using the bombs, she was a little disappointed that she was going to miss the big bang.

"Okay then, everyone, on my word…" she pulled out a small switch, "Prepare yourselves. When a ground bridge comes to your location, trigger the bombs, we only got two minutes mechs….." she jumped down, followed by Wheeljack, and then placed herself into the floor she placed the trigger bomb.

When she landed, she and her bodyguard waited a few moments. She was waiting for one of the others to tell her they had landed. She tapped her foot a moment.

Then…._"Clear."_

Moonracer smiled, "So Dreads, what time did you want to take me on that walk?"

Dreadwing purred back to her, _"Oh around four, five o clock. I'll see you at the ground bridge?"_

The femme giggled, "All right then…."

That's when the ground bridge appeared. She triggered the bombs, and then ran through with Wheeljack right behind her.

...

Maximum was staring off into space, as he and his family arrived through the ground bridge. After a few minutes, he was exchanged between different arms, some cuddling him and nuzzling him, others were simply looking him over.

But right now, all that went through he processor was the sight of Silas' corpse.

Suddenly, he was placed in a very familiar pair of arms. He felt them bounce him up and down gently, trying to jostle him from his dazed state. He shuttered his optics, and then looked up.

Optimus smiled down at his son, reaching up to caress his son's helm. Maximum sniffled, shaking, before he finally broke down, curling into his father as much as he could. He was where he was safe and sound, but all that time in MECH's territory had left him scared, exhausted, and just plain upset. His father caressed his helm, whispering to him soothingly that everything was all right and that he was safe and sound now.

…

Hours went by. The teams, and the rest of the children were safely returned to the Autobot base.

Prime was relieved that no one else was dead, and was very pleased to hear the news from Fowler that MECH's base had been destroyed.

But right now, he was just happy that his family was safe and sound. Especially his little Maximum. The little one seemed shaken and scared by something.

Maybe after he relaxed, he would feel better.

The moment he saw his son, Soundwave grabbed little Silversun and began to nuzzle him, hold him and pepper small kisses to his face plates. But that was close to nothing of what Knockout did. When he son was within reach, he grabbed the little thing, and began to almost smother him. He held him in a near crushing embrace, mumbling about how scared he was about losing him, even though Silversun couldn't understand words yet.

But he was happy, the tears sliding down his face plates were truth enough.

As for Shrapnel, when she saw her father, she ran up and jumped into the med. berth with him, curled up in one of his arms, mewling. Unconsciously, he nuzzled her with a soft purr.

Moonracer, however, didn't really have time to get a warm welcome. Not when her friend was lying before her dead. The moment she saw Crystal Widow's corpse on the table, she had screamed her helm off, before holding on to her grieving sister. Cyclonus was helping Galvatron try to calm Airachnid down. Despite how long it was, she in deep pain right now, and she needed whatever support she could get.

But, despite this one bad thing, a few good things happened: The clone had been destroyed, MECH's base had been utterly obliterated and Silas was dead.

No one else was at risk of being killed or captured again by those murderers and sickos.

For once in years, they could relax in peace after the harsh battle.

...

four more chapters people! Longest I've ever written.

Review please.


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90. Once again, I am so, so sorry for the delay! BAH! BAD SPEEDY! BAD AUTHOR, NO ROOT BEER FOR A YEAR!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: None

...

Chapter 90

...

Three weeks went by, but it felt like months for Maximum. He lied down on his front in his parents berth room. His mother was working in the med. bay, his father had gone on patrol, his twin sisters were with the other sparklings and his big brother was with his bond-mate. And his Grandparents were busy as well. It was late in the evening, only about an hour before it was time for his and his twin sisters' bedtime.

He had his bunny hugged firmly to his chest plates, and his helm was against a large pillow, optics looking at the wall. He sniffled.

The young mech was haunted by constant images of Silas' death. It was like he had suddenly gone in a stasis nap, and then all of a sudden he woke up to the man's dead body. Sometimes, he felt like he was going to be sick from the sheer images.

But then, he'd remember Crystal Widow's body, before it was buried beside a mech named Cliffjumper. A lot of the others seemed really sad about it, him included. He didn't really know her, but the time they interacted, she always made him laugh and giggle.

He would miss her, if only a little, but he knew he would. He felt bad for Airachnid, who was mostly found moping in her webbing. He talked to her a few times. In fact the other day, he was able to get her to crack a smile.

Right now though, he just wanted to be alone, and he was thankful no one had come barging into the quarters his family lived in.

He hugged his bunny a little more firmly, his newly built antennae twitching slightly. He turned over slowly, so he was lying on his back, and staring up at the ceiling. He slowly raised his hands to look at them. Heaving a sigh he off-lined his optics. Sometimes when he looked at his hands, he saw the human blood on them.

He hated the images that ran through his processor. It didn't matter if he was asleep or awake, they were always there, haunting him.

Even with Silas dead, the evil human still tormented him in his thoughts.

He didn't hear the door to the berth room open slowly, missing the soft sound of little pedes scurrying.

BAM!

"AAAAAGHH!" Maximum screeched when a certain Insecticon sparkling jumped on top of him, pinning him down on the berth.

Shrapnel gave out a high pitched squeal and giggled as she rubbed her helm against his cheek, giving him gently licks to his face in a sign of sisterly affection. She missed how Maximum's antennae laid back against his helm and the grimace that formed.

Next thing she knew, Maximum as he shoved her off him and off the berth. She fell with a yelp, right on her spine.

The mechling lied back down.

He yelled when Shrapnel jumped back on to the berth from the other side, smiling at him. He gave her an annoyed glare, before turning over so he wouldn't look at her.

He just was not in the mood to play right now.

There was a small whine, before he felt a nudge. He growled in reply.

He heard her whine, before nudging him again. Maximum didn't respond. He hoped that if he didn't respond to her, she'd go away. But instead of leaving him alone, the little femme kept nudging and pushing at him, trying to get him to respond to her. Why wasn't he friend playing with her? Wasn't he happy to see her?

Shrapnel huffed, before she nibbled on Maxi's shoulder.

In response, she got smacked in the face by one of his hands out of reflex.

She shuttered her optics behind the visor on her face plates, before looking at Maximum with wide optics. He still had his back to her and he was curled up around himself.

Shrapnel's lower jaw trembled, before she tried to nuzzle her friend.

"Shrapnel, go away!" he snapped, hitting her in the helm with his toy bunny.

The little femme yelped before she turned and high-tailed it out of that room. But not before letting out a small sob, and causing some guilt to form in Maximum's spark when she did so. Maxi sat up, and watched her, his own optics downcast and sad. He'd apologize to her later, when he found the strength to come out of his parents' quarters.

…..

Megatron entered his and Prime's quarters carrying their daughters in his arms. Silverbell had her arms around her mother's neck, while Ultracia was curled up and snuggled closer to the warm chest plates. Megatron stopped when he entered the berthroom where his sparklings cribs were.

He tilted his helm at Maximum recharging on the berth, instead of in his crib. He placed Bell and Traci into their own crib, before going over to his son.

Sitting at the edge of the berth, Megatron reached out and gently caressed his son's helm. Maximum flinched in his sleep, but did not wake up. He shook softly and gave small whimpers as he turned over in his sleep away from his mother.

Megatron sighed, shaking his helm.

Ever since Silas' death, his son just hasn't been the same: he never left his mother's side when they left their quarters, he didn't play with the sparklings as much as he used to, he was constantly skittish and looked like a scared animal when he was surrounded by the other adults whenever his parents left for a mere few minutes.

It was like he was scared something terrible would happen if he went near anybody.

When they had returned from the mission, Megatron had had a talk with Optimus and Soundwave about Silas' death: like, for instance, how it was possible that Maximum was the killer. He was young and innocent, no child should be put through that. And Silverbell and Ultracia had had a heavenly glow surround them, only this time they were awake, and both were mumbling in ancient Cybertronian to each other, a sort of spell.

He remembered Optimus' words when he demanded to know why this was happening to their sparklings, their little one, their children.

Prime answered with this: "It is because Maximum, Silverbell and Ultracia are to become the next Primes."

It had shocked Megatron down to his very core at hearing this, before Optimus began to explain that the Matrix had reacted to the three of them when they were in deep trouble or in deep need of survival.

To the Pit with the matrix, if it cause his son to change his personality so drastically.

Slowly and gingerly, he picked up his sleeping son, and cradled him to his chest plates. Maximum whimpered in his sleep, as tears started to slide down his face plates. Megatron placed a protective hand over his son's helm, before lying down with him against his chest plates, on the berth.

He began to hum a lullaby, to comfort him from whatever pain was inflicted upon him.

His little Angel…..

….

Moonracer twirled a wrench around her fingers, while Dreadwing was busy working on….whatever it was.

With help from Shockwave and Soundwave, he was building some sort of Cybertronian mechanism, although he wouldn't tell her what, except that it was for Maximum since the poor thing has seemed very gloomy these past few days. Also, he said it would be finished in two to three days. He often asked her for help when he needed it.

"Could you pass me the socket wrench, my Moonlight," he said gently.

Moonracer smiled warmly, before handing him the wrench, "Of course, my sweet bird."

They've been dating for three weeks now. They're first date had been wonderful: he had taken her to a special spot to watch the sunset over the polar ice caps in the South Pole. To say she was shocked, was an understatement. It was so beautiful that no words could ever describe it. Though as they watched, they talked to each other about themselves.

After that first date, he took her on another one to a nice romantic spot to watch the stars. They began named shapes and constellations, as well as planets to each other. The third one took place at a beautiful lake on the night of a full moon. They had gone swimming together in the cool, clear fresh water, letting it into their systems, as they moved in a smooth dance below the surface.

After that, came a series of other dates, though Moonracer had noticed something, as she handed Dreadwing the welder: they hadn't kissed yet.

Through the dates, she found Dreadwing to be a very caring and sweet individual. He treated her like an equal, instead of a fragile being that need his utmost attention. He respected she was independent, and only stepped in when she really, really needed it.

He was making his way into her spark, as each day passed them by.

"Moonracer, would you…." he looked up and then stopped talking when he saw the pensive looked on her face plates, like she was deep in thought figuring something out.

He reached out and touched her arm gently with his pointed finger tips. It seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts. She looked at him for a moment with an unreadable look, and then gave him a smile, placing her smaller hand over his.

"Are you alright?" he said, tilting his helm in concern.

Moonracer gave his servo a reassuring squeeze, "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about something…."

Dreadwing placed his tools down, and then knelt in front of her, his elbows on either side of her.

"Care to share them with me?" he asked softly, supporting his head on his hands.

Moonracer quirked and optic ridge, "Maybe…."

She reached up and caressed his helm, before leaning forwards to press her forehead to his. Dreadwing felt a light blush cross his face plates, as he looked into her beautiful blue optics.

The past few weeks for him had been wonderful with Moonracer. From what he's learned about her so far, she was a strong, loyal, and loyal to her faction and ideals. She reminded him of his brother Skyquake in a way, but in no way would she replace his late brother.

Maybe she was the femme for him….

Before he knew what was happening, the two mechanisms were leaning towards each other. Their lips brushed slightly, before they met in a chaste kiss. Small arms wrapped around his neck, and gently deepened the kiss. He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her petite form and it was almost like his arms engulfed her. She was so small compared to him. At first sight, many would think she was an easy target to attack, when it was so very far from the truth.

Moonracer gave a small smile into the kiss.

She felt so much peace in her spark from this one sweet meeting of their lips, as they held each other. And old ache in her spark that made her long for her dead lover, Powerglide, was soon overrun with a deeper want for Dreadwing.

She made a small noise of delight when one of his fingers traced over the tine wings on her back. In return, she moved both hands to caress his wings. In return, she received a very pleased purr.

Her sparkbeat increased as Dreadwing leaned closer to her, silently begging her to add a little more pressure to his wings.

A silky, little glossa snuck its way past Dreadwing's lips, and then caressed along his own. He felt it moved to the roof of his mouth, tracing small patterns. He then returned the favor, marking territory with his own glossa. Primus, her mouth tasted of rust sticks dipped in high-grade energon, his favorite treat. He moved his glossa a little further in order to get a better taste.

She moaned, and trembled beneath him, neither realizing that they had moved so that Moonracer was beneath Dreadwing, one of his large hands caressing over her chest plates, and then her abdomen.

But the moment Dreadwing pulled back, reality snapped back in, when they realized what they were doing. Entire face turning a bright red, Dreadwing pulled away slightly, before he helped Moonracer to her pedes which were shaking.

"S-sorry about that Mooney…." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Moonracer looked at him, before giving a very, very please smile to him, "Aw babe, don't apologize. That was probably one of the hottest first kisses I have ever had…."

…

Three days passed.

Maximum was in the med. bay, sitting at the edge of one of the med. berths with his little pedes swinging back and forth.

His mother was working on something with Ratchet, while Airachnid was still in her web above. Galvatron was currently injecting some sedatives into Hardshell to help him go into recharge easier. He was still recovering from the wounds he received.

Shrapnel was curled up on opposite end of the med. berth, as far away from Maximum as possible. After what happened three days ago, she didn't really want to hang out with him while he was in a bad mood, despite that he had apologized to her. She was waiting until he felt better, since she could still tell his mood hadn't changed in the slightest.

She wished there was something she could do for her little friend.

Maximum watched as the other sparklings in the play pen.

Silversun was snuggled up against Skyfire and Viral, while his twin brothers were busy playing with Blockade, Raindancer, Kitten and Starcatcher. Silverbell and Ultracia were in recharge on a pile of pillows.

Maximum watched them, fiddling with his fingers a bit, before he turned away from the scene, feeling a sense of loneliness fill him. Suddenly, Dreadwing and Shockwave entered the room, carrying a large box with them.

Megatron looked up from his work, before quirking an optic ridge at the two mechs and eyeing the box they had. Whatever was in it was bigger than Maximum.

The sparklings turned their attentions to the box in curiosity, as Dreadwing and Shockwave lowered it down. The large seeker went over to the little Prime, and knelt down in front of him. Gently, he reached up and patted Maximum on the helm.

He was one of the few adults that Maximum allowed near him. He liked the giant seeker, because of his calming and warm presence around him. He felt safe with him.

"Maxi," his voice was soft, and soothing, "I noticed you've been very sad lately. So, Shockwave and I built something for you to try and cheer you up and hopefully, you will find it to your liking."

Maximum tilted his helm in curiosity, "What you mean? What you build?"

Dreadwing smiled, rubbing Maximum's helm, before he picked up the sparkling and brought him over to the large box.

The little one was held to the edge of it, as Shockwave slowly slide the top open. At first, nothing happened. But as Maximum leaned over to look into it the box, he jumped when two large, silver metal paws that seemed about as big as two and a half Rafael's, landed on the edge of it.

He squeaked when the creature's head popped out.

The creature stared at Maximum with wide green optics, before it leaned forwards making a small snuffling noise. Then, it jumped out of the box before jumping up and resting its massive front paws on Dreadwing's chest plates. It then lapped gently at Maximum's face plates making a small painting sound. The little one giggled at the ticklish sensations.

The creature was a quadruped, meaning it stood on all fours. It reminded Megatron of what humans would call a dog.

In this case, had this dog been organic, it would have looked like a Great Dane crossed with a Husky: it had the husky's face, and ears, but had the body of a Great Dane. It was made of silver, indigo and white metal. It wagged its tail happily.

"Maximum, this is going to be your new playmate. His name is Greystreak, and he is what humans would call a pet. His function is to be your friend, your companion and protector, when your parents aren't here." Dreadwing explained, smiling at how maximum squealed with laughter, and hugged the cyber-hound's face plates.

Greystreak gave a small bark of excitement.

Shockwave, Dreadwing and Soundwave had spent day and night building the creature, filling in its programs and protocols of a playful, but trained pet. They were able to give it an artificial spark, and programmed it to ask like any normal earth dog would.

Maximum giggled, when Greystreak panted, glossa hanging out.

Megatron's left optic twitched at the thought of having that beast living in his and Optimus' quarters. He would need to have a talk with his mate about this, though he had a feeling that Optimus was going to give in. If he refused, maximum would give him the face, and SNAP! The hound was his.

Maximum looked up at Dreadwing, "He all mine?"

A smile broke across the seeker's face, "Yes. Greystreak is all yours, little one."

Shrapnel gave a whirl of excitement at seeing the cyber-dog. She smiled when she sensed Maximum's change in mood, as the dog began to lick his face plates again.

She jumped down from her perch, and went up to the dog. She immediately received licks to the face plates, making her squeal in delight and happiness.

Greystreak smiled, towering over all the two sparklings, and only coming up to Dreadwing's waist.

Things were going to change fast for the Cybertronians of Earth.

...

Three more chapters people! So, who a likey de doggy?

Review please.


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 and FOR ONCE I GOT IT HERE ON TIME! YAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: cuteness

...

Chapter 91

...

It was morning.

Maximum was lying down against Greystreak's stomach as the cyber-dog lied down on his side. It was about a week after he'd gotten his new friend. He liked to nap when he could against the warm canine's stomach. This morning, he had been able to sneak out of his crib and cuddle. He wasn't the only one, for his sisters were lying against the canine also.

Ever since Greystreak came, the three little ones would not leave his side. Sometimes, even Shrapnel came to lie down with the doggy, purring like a kitten.

Megatron also seemed to warm up to the pet. Whenever Optimus worked a late shift, he'd invite him on to the berth as he put on some human television, with some oil snap and rust sticks. Optimus came home to Megatron watching "Friends" reruns with Greystreak relaxed against him, head in his lap, as the silver mech petted his helm.

The only one who seemed to hold some resentment towards the dog was Prime. Maybe it was because every time Optimus went to go see his family wherever they were, he was tackled by the mutt, and then had his face plates being licked into oblivion or he was tackled to the ground in the middle of a conversation and being pinned down by the heavy body weight.

While the dog adored him, Prime was very annoyed with it. But when he brought it up with his mate, he received the verbal beating of a lifetime.

Maximum let out a small snore, as he turned over in his sleep.

Right then, the door to his and his sisters' room opened. He on-lined his optics, and shuttered them, before he saw his mother come in. In his arms was a tray of energon goodies, and an oil shake. Maximum stared at the tray, before his squealed loud enough to wake up the entire base.

Megatron smiled and chuckled as his son ran over and hugged his leg.

"Hi Mama!" he grinned up at his mother, antennae flickering in excitement.

"Happy Spark day Maximum," Megatron replied, before placing the tray on the night stand.

Maximum giggled, as he mother picked him up and then tickled his abdomen. Ultracia, Silverbell and Greystreak looked up, Grey's tail wagging slightly, while the little femmes watched in curiosity.

"Ooh, look how big you are!" Megatron chirruped, rubbing the side of his face against his son's cheek, "You're almost all grown up, yes you are, you're turning one year old today! That's right, my wittle Maxi!"

Maxi squealed and giggled happily at the attention he was receiving.

He was turning one year old today.

…..

Miko was walking around the control room carrying her backpack and whistling. Jack and Raf both were going through things in their knap sacks that they had brought with them to the base. Mrs. Darby was going through her First Aid kit to make sure all supplies were there in case of an emergency.

It was like they were getting ready to go somewhere.

All the Bots and Cons were in the med. bay, where Ratchet and Knockout were giving them shots, although they had to strap down Barricade to get him to take his shot.

The sparklings were gathered in the play pen. Each one was picked up by their parents and put on the med. berth.

Barricade as Kitten in his arms, as he picked up a wooly purple scarf, along with a pink hat that had cat ears on it and put it one his little femme. Bumblebee placed a navy blue scarf on Blockade, and made it go around his helm and neck. He buzzed to his son softly, before nuzzling him. Knockout had made the scarves, and hats.

Soundwave had a variety of different colored scarves for his five little ones. Silversun got a gold and silver striped one, Viral got a light green one, Skyfire got a blue and red one with small designs, while Rumble and Frenzy both got black ones and they got two purple hats with small Mohawks on top.

Raindancer got a white hat with black panda bear ears and some something warm placed over his wings by his mother, Starscream. His sister received the same wing warmers, but she wore a blue kitty hat similar to Kitten's that their Daddy, Dirge had put on.

Hardshell, who had gotten healed up enough to be able to walk dressed his daughter with black and purple scarf and then place a green hat with yellow and black stripped antennae poking out of it. He smiled down at his little femme, who looked back up at him with a chirr. He chuckled and then leaned down to nuzzle her.

Maximum, Ultracia and Silverbell sat on the med. berth wondering what was going on with the parents and sparklings that were wearing those things.

Suddenly, their parents walked over with some of the strange clothes.

Optimus went to his two daughters, smiling down at them. He placed a white hate, with a black treble cleft design on Silverbell's helm, and then placed an orange one with small purple flame designs on Ultracia's. Maximum giggled, as his mother placed a hat over his antennae. This one was blue, with a silver diamond design in the middle. Then, he had a silver scarp with small red flames going up it placed around his neck.

Ultracia was given a light brown scarf, while Silverbell had a navy blue one.

Miko, Jack and Raf were taking out winter jackets, hats, gloves and scarves. Megatron watched them and June put them on, tilting his helm slightly.

It was right then, Galvatron picked up Maximum, causing his own son to jump in surprise, and then began to cuddle and coo to his grandchild.

"Ooh, Maxi, you're getting so big, I can't believe it!" He said, giving a wide grin.

Maximum giggled, "Nana, I get big!"

"No!" Galvatron said, nuzzling the child, "No, you are not allowed to keep growing! I want you to stay as an adorable little baby forever!"

"Ah..!" Maximum broke into giggle fits when his grandmother blew a raspberry into his belly.

Cyclonus gave a warm smile at the sight. He remembered on Megatron's first Spark day, how his mate had done the same thing with their son, nuzzling and purring to him and giving him all the attention he craved.

"For once Galvy, we agree on something," Ratchet called out, as he gave Arcee a quick shot.

"Ow!" the femme gritted out. Thank Primus she was the last one to go.

"Hey!"

All the mechs and femmes looked down at Miko, who looked all ready to go out into cold weather.

"Are we going, or not?" she pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

Megatron smiled, before he turned and nodded to Ratchet. The Medic smiled before he went over and activated the space bridge at the coordinates Optimus had asked for. The silver mech picked up Maximum from Galvatron and then placed his son on his shoulders, before he reached down and picked up the three children. He gave each of them a soft nuzzle. Greystreak came up beside them, his tail wagging and his long glossa hanging out, as he smiled in the goofy way that made all the little sparklings laugh and giggle. Maximum smiled in excitement, as they headed through the space bridge.

…

The first thing they noticed was that it was cold. The wind blue softly, as hundreds of white flurries fluttered through the air.

Megatron, Maximum and Raf watched them in awe, while Jack and Miko smiled in excitement. They saw a large blanket of white in a meadow, with a large frozen pond. The trees were decorated in the white patterns, as the snow landed on them.

Greystreak barked softly, before he tried to chase after the snowflakes, barking and tipping in excitement.

Maximum reached up and tried to catch a snowflake. He opened his hands to get a closer look at it, but instead he found nothing there. He gave a pout before his father and sisters came through.

Ultracia and Silverbell watched the snow, and then giggled softly. Optimus stared at it as well.

He had seen snow before, but not in the gentle form it was in now. He slowly trudged through it to walk up beside his bond-mate. The watched the grey sky release the sprinkling white flakes.

Soon everyone else arrived, until all but Ratchet, were there.

They stared at the snow in such shock. They had nothing like this back on Cybertron, and it was truly a wonder to them all.

Then, the other sparklings began stumbling through it. Maximum was placed down, and he walked through the snow giggling it crunched under his pedes. He squealed as he spun around with the snow flakes.

Kitten and Blockade rolled through it laughing at how firm, yet soft it was. Shrapnel ran through it on all fours, sometimes burrowing into it slightly before popping back up and shaking her helm around. Raindancer and Starcatcher squealed, as they threw it up in the air to create more snowflakes. Skyfire and Viral kept staring at it, while Rumble and Frenzy chased Blockade and Kitten. Silversun just stumbled up to stand next to Maxi. Ultracia and Silverbell were set down on the ground and both crawled through the snow, with curiosity.

Megatron smiled as his son began to try and catch snowflakes. Barricade and Bumblebee laughed at their children's playing, while Starscream and Dirge smiled at their twins' enjoyment. Soundwave and Arcee went to make sure Rumble and Frenzy didn't play rough, while Knockout stayed to watch Skyfire and Viral. Galvatron and Cyclonus stood there, Cyc holding his mate from behind, while Firestar was busy trying to keep herself from growling at how cold it was. Moonracer giggled, as Dreadwing held her hand.

Tarantulas, Jazz and Blaster walked through the snow, exploring this strange and new experience. Perceptor was fascinated by the flurries and tried to study them as best he could. But when he tried to focus on one, it was replaced suddenly with a new one.

Wheeljack, Shockwave, Prowl and Ricochet watched their carrying mates, smiling warmly. Airachnid just stood a distance away from the others, watching with a dazed and far off look on her face plates.

Thundercracker was shivering, and his mate was trying to keep him warm by cuddling him. Obsidian watched the snow, and began taking pictures of it with his optic lenses to show Ratchet later. His mate really didn't know what he was missing.

Miko yanked Jack down to the frozen pond, followed by June Darby and Rafael. When they got there, Miko put her ice skates on, and then went on the ice. Jack soon followed her.

Bulkhead and Breakdown held hands as they watched the flurries.

"So…." Optimus smiled at Megatron, "Good idea?"

Megatron leaned back against his bond-mate, smiling warmly. But before he could answer….

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Megatron and Optimus were both hit in the face plates by snowballs. Reaching up slowly, Megatron wiped the semi-frozen liquid from his face plates, and glared at the cackling Starscream.

"Oh primus, you should have seen your face! BWAHAHAHA!" Starscream slapped his knee plates as he bent over.

The silver mech raised an optic ridge, before he picked up a pile of snow. He began to mold it, as Starscream was distracted by his own amusement.

Next thing the smaller seeker knew, he was sent flying backwards by a snowball to the chest plates. The younger seeker immediately sat up, and glared at the smirking Megatron.

"Ooh…..it is so on, mech!" he picked up more snow, and molded it into a snowball.

But when he threw it this time, his former leader ducked, and it ended up hitting Breakdown in the back of the helm. The blue mech tensed, before snapping around, to glare at whoever had thrown the snowball, when he saw Megatron holding one at the read. He and Bulkhead shared a look, before both mechs knelt down, and then built one large snowball together. Megatron screeched, and ducked that one.

It hit Optimus in the chest plates, and sent him falling on to his back with a grunt, his legs sent flying upwards.

Megatron snorted at the sight, then broke out into cackling laughter.

Then, Optimus got up.

"I hope you realize THIS MEANS WAR!" Optimus shouted, catching everyone's attention.

He then picked up a snowball, and threw it in Bulkhead and Breakdown's direction. The two ducked and it ended up hitting Arcee.

She ended up throwing two at a time and hitting Obsidian and Shockwave. And then, one by one, everyone was dragged into a snowball fight. Maximum, Silversun and Shrapnel took cover behind Hardshell with Knockout. The adult showed them how to make snowballs, and thus the sparklings began to make them as well.

Greystreak jumped around trying to catch one of the snowballs, happy with the new game he was playing.

….

Hours later, when the sun set, the snowball fight ended.

But everyone was laughing and snickering at the after effects, since it seemed no one was spared from being covered in snow dust. Megatron picked up Maximum, Ultracia and Silverbell and nuzzled all three of them.

His son was giggling from all the excitement of the snowball fight. Ultracia and Silverbell however, looked exhausted from it, as they immediately snuggled closer to their mother, with tired smiles.

Miko, Jack, Raf and June were smiling at the Cybertronians as they recovered from the snowball war. Maximum then yawned, revealing his small fangs, before rubbing at his optics in a very tired way. Megatron smiled, and kissed his forehead.

In fact, all the sparklings around them seemed to be tired too. Starscream and Dirge's were already in recharge, Soundwave, Arcee and Knockout's were cuddled up against them making small coos and mewls, Shrapnel was curled up in her father's arms, and Barricade was seen cooing to his own two little ones.

Immediately seeing his children's exhaustion, Optimus reached up and activated his comm. link.

"Ratchet, send in a ground bridge. The children are ready," he said softly.

The space bridge activated a few minutes later.

…..

Before getting them into bed, Optimus and Megatron fed their children first. They were given warm energon. Maximum received some rust sticks, and he was kissed on the forehead by bother parents, and being nuzzled gently.

Greystreak followed Prime and Megatron back to their quarters.

When they got there, they dimmed the lighting, before placing the children in their cribs.

Tucking them in, they kissed them each good night.

Megatron watched Maximum sleep, smiling warmly. It was hard to believe his son was already one year old. Time flew so fast when they were sparklings. Soon he would be bigger and smarter, then be an adult, and finding a bond-mate. He looked down, and saw Greystreak curled up in front of the cribs in recharge, but he did not miss the protective gleam in the canine's optics before they off-lined. He was their guard dog, and for that Megatron was grateful. Leaning forwards, he kissed his son's helm gently.

"Happy Spark Day Maximum," he whispered.

He slowly turned and quietly exited the room, with Optimus' hand around his waist.

...

Okay, I'm going to be nice and make it three more chapters people! Not my best chapter, but I wanted to do a birthday one for my Maxi. And forgive me of it's short.

Review please.


	93. Chapter 92

Chapter 92, and another one on time! YAY!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Birth scenes, and character death.

...

Chapter 92

...

Months went by.

After Greystreak came, Maximum was back to his old self again in a few days. Greystreak was currently lying down in the plat pen, with all the sparklings curled up against his stomach napping.

He was a pretty mellow canine companion. But he seemed to have a thing for Optimus, since every time the red and blue mech came back from patrol or went to see his children the cyber-dog tackled him to the ground and licked his face like there was no tomorrow. It made the Prime wonder if it was a good idea to let his kids keep the robotic canine.

All the carriers were nearing their due dates: having them all cleaning up the entire base was worse than Megs or Screamer doing it when they carried, since they all had different ideas on how the base should be organized, but other than that they seemed okay.

Well, if you consider Obsidian threatening to castrate the medics, or Perceptor and Tarantulas throwing tantrums because their mates didn't want to interface when they wanted to, due to that fact they were close to giving birth, to be okay.

It was driving Ratchet, Knockout and Megatron crazy from the constant insanity that was running throughout the base!

And then one day, three of the carriers, at the same time, were in the rec. room outside the med. bay: Obsidian was reading a data pad, Perceptor was tinkering with some mechanical trinkets and Thundercracker was looking over flight maneuvers that the human jet pilots from the military had been kind enough to let him study.

Wheeljack was on patrol, Ratchet was currently in storage and Skywarp was currently with Barricade looking over prank schemes.

Right when the small digital clock hit eight in the morning….

"AAAAAAAOOOOOGH!" Obsidian screamed.

Perceptor tensed, and arched in pain and cursing, "Mother fragging-!"

"Ow! Owowowowowowow!" Thundercracker clutched his sides as a strong contraction ran through his body.

In about two seconds plat, the door to the med. bay slammed opened, and out came Megatron.

"What's happened?" he yelled.

Obsidian leaned against the nearest wall, Thundercracker leaned on the back of his chair, as he got up, and Perceptor was stumbling, as he tried to keep himself balanced.

"Energon…broke…" Obsidian gritted out limping and wincing at each step towards the med. bay.

"M-mine too…." Thundercracker growled as he forced himself to stand up.

Perceptor nodded in agreement with the other two carriers, while the two mechs from the med. bay stared at them with dumbfounded looks. There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity save for the growls and grunts form the carriers in labor. Then….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Megatron's roar echoed throughout the base.

Knockout snapped out of his trance, and then went to help Megatron get the three mechs in labor walk into the med. bay. He took Perceptor and Thundercracker who were closest, into the med. bay, while Megatron helped Obsidian.

They helped them each on to one of the med. berths.

Perceptor trembled in paint, gritting his denta together, both servos on his swollen abdomen. Obsidian was pounding one of his fists on the berth, biting his bottom lip and trying to keep it together. Thundercracker hand his fingers clenched into fists, his wings flinching and flickering in irritation. He threw his helm back in a scream of agony.

"Primus, where are their bond-mates? Where's RATCHET?" Knockout screeched.

"Will you shut up, and contact their bond-mates? Ratchet will be on his way back!" Megatron snarled. At Knockout's lack of motion, his wings hitched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? GET YOUR FRAGGING AFT MOVING YOU IDIOT!"

….

Meanwhile, Tarantulas had been able to get his mother Airachnid out of her web to walk with him to the training room, with Blaster and Jazz. But he still wasn't able to get a smile from her.

She was frail and malnourished, like she hadn't eaten anything in months. In fact, she'd begun to eat less and less. It was starting to scare everyone, especially the medics.

His and Blaster's mates' were currently helping Optimus with something, some sort of construction thing. The trio was watching Bulkhead and Breakdown at target practice, and it seemed only Blaster and Tarantulas were getting into a conversation, although the latter kept looking at his mother to see if she was interested in joining in.

It happened right when Ratchet entered the training room carrying some energon from storage to help refuel some of the training weapons they had.

"So when I told Shockwave some of the names I came up with for our sparkling, heEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGH-HAAAAAH!" Tarantulas was cut off when pain rocketed down through his spine and sides in small ripples.

He seemed to be able to get Airachnid to snap out of whatever trance she got lost into. She looked at her son with wide, worried optics and hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder.

Blaster stared at Tarantulas, his jaw hanging loosely.

Ratchet immediately ran over to the young mech with a shout. The pregnant spider-mech was letting out soft yells as he took in deep intake, holding his sides as he extra appendage twitched and trembled. Energon and birth fluids flowed down his legs.

The head medic immediately helped to support the young mech whose energon had broken.

"Tarantulas? Tarantulas, can you still walk?" Ratchet said.

"I'M IN LABOR MEDIC, OF COURSE I CAN'T WALK!" Tarantulas shrieked, left optic twitching and fangs bared.

Blaster took the mech's arm and placed them on his shoulder to try and keep him standing, "Easy mech, we'll get ya to the med. bay, don't you wor—OOOOOOOOHHHH SCRRRAAAAAAAAAP!" Blaster fell to his knees and on to his side, clutching as his abdomen in pain.

"Blaster?" Breakdown and Bulkhead ran over to the group that had two mechs in labor right now.

Breaky helped the red mech sit up, but as he tried to get him to stand up, it ended with him falling back down to his knees.

"C'mon Blaster, we need to get you and Tar—!"

"OOOOAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHH!"

The mechs all glanced at Airachnid, who had fallen back and was caught by Bulkhead, who caught her before she fell to the ground. Immediately, her appendages embedded themselves into the green mech's large arm, while her small hands squeezed hard enough to leave dents in the green mech's hand.

Bulkhead tensed in pain.

Ratchet looked between the three carriers in labor. They couldn't get the three to the med. bay without each of them taking one of them in their arms. But the problem was that Tarantulas refused to budge, while Airachnid was screeching that she was not leaving her son, and Blaster refused to leave as well, as he screamed for all he was worth.

"Naaw…..NNGGGH! RICO! RICOCHET! I WANT RICOCHET!" Blaster screamed.

Tarantulas began to sob, "Where's my Shockers? Gimme my Shockers!"

Airachnid was gritting her fangs, and she kept herself from screaming out her own mate's name, because she knew she'd look like an idiot and a fool to scream for her dead mate.

"Aah, Primus…" Ratchet sighed, "BULKHEAD! Got get they're mates immediately and get them down here!"

Bulkhead jumped, before he gently and slowly laid the black, purple and gold femme on the ground, beside Tarantulas. He did a quick salute to Ratchet and then ran off to go find Shockwave and Ricochet.

He ran faster when he heard a pain filled screech that sounded a lot like Tarantulas.

…..

"Pfft! Please Barri, this prank is far too old school!" Skywarp scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest plating.

Barricade crossed his optics a moment, before huffing, "What's so old about this one? We haven't even tried it yet!"

"YOU may not have tried it yet, but I have, and I am telling you, it is not a good one to use on the Hatchet!" Skywarp explained.

Barricade was about to tell Skywarp what was good to use for a prank on Ratchet, when a certain red medic came racing in. Screeching to a stop, the red mech took a moment to catch his intakes. The seeker and the black and purple groundling watched the cherry red racer with quirked optics.

"Uh….Knockout?"

"The sp—the spar—!" Knockout was stuttering, unsure on how to saw this.

Skywarp and Barricade looked at each other.

"That spar? What the slag is that and what does it have to do with anything?" Skywarp asked.

Knockout braced himself, "THE SPARKLING'S COMING, THE SPARKLING'S COMING!"

The three mechs stayed there frozen. Skywarp looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. When realization hit however….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Skywarp screamed, hands on his helm, red optics wide, and wings frigid.

…..

Shockwave and Ricochet went over some blue prints.

"Hmm…." Shockwave hummed, tapping his claws against the table, "the design seems stable…"

Ricochet tilted his helm, "You sure? It looks a little crooked at the arch here."

Optimus tilted his helm at it, quirking an optic ridge, "It seems fine to me…. In fact this construction should be fairly easy to do once we get the whole team together….."

Before either mech could say another word, the door to the room was knocked over. The three mechs looked over and watched as Bulkhead just ran in. He had a wild and extremely focused look in his optics. When they settled on the two mechs they were searching for, Bulkhead grabbed Shockwave and Ricochet, and then ran out with the two stunned mechs, leaving Optimus staring after them and wondering what the slag had just happened.

Optimus shuttered his optics, before groaning slightly and smacking his forehead, "I must take a vacation one of this solar-cycles….."

…..

"That's it, c'mon you three, deep intakes! We have to be ready to get those little suckers out!"

"GODDAMMIT MECH, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET US WORK?"

"DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM IN MY AUDIO?"

"OH SHUT UP THE TWO OF YA!"

Megatron turned to bonk his helm against the nearest surface, which happened to be the door to the med. bay. Fortunately, before he started, he didn't need to bonk it against the metal doorway. Unfortunately, it opened and slammed into his face plates and pinned him back against the wall. Skywarp had opened it.

"Did I miss it?" he yelled.

Thundercracker's left optic twitched, "YOU USELESS PILE OF SCRAP! GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE!"

Skywarp squeaked, before he teleported up beside his bond-mate. Thundercracker grabbed his bond-mate's wing and squeezed.

The door to the med. bay was closed, revealing a very ticked off looking Megatron, his left optic twitching and wings shuttering.

"Okay I just contacted Wheeljack, he's on his way back and coming as fast as he—!" Knockout shuttered his optics, before he looked at the silver mech with a raised optic ridge, "What the slag happened to you?" Knockout muttered.

Megatron snap kicked him straight in the crotch.

…

Blaster, Tarantulas and Airachnid were prepared. Ratchet was position in front of the two spider-cons, while Breakdown was in front of the DJ sniper, both mechs preparing themselves to catch the sparklings as the parents were preparing themselves to give birth.

"Alright you three, when the next strong contraction comes, get ready to p—!"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Blaster snarled, "WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES IN THOSE PREP CLASSES YOU MADE US TAKE WITH YOU!"

"YEAH! SHUT UP HATCHET, AND JUST. GET. READY. TO. CAAAAAAAAAATCH IIIIIIIIIIIT!" Tarantulas screamed, as a strong tremor through his entire frame. He pushed as hard as he could.

Airachnid was the most quiet of the three, her optics focused in a glare, and her intakes ragged as she too began to push.

Blaster screamed, cursed and wailed for all he was worth as every part of his body shook with pain and months of hormonal turmoil.

Right then, Bulkhead rammed his way in, with Shockwave and Ricochet in each arm. He was holding them like a football player holding two footballs.

"Special delivery for two carriers!" Bulkhead yelled, before dropping Shockwave beside Tarantulas, and Ricochet beside Blaster.

….

Megatron knelt down in front of Thundercracker, since he was the first one pushing. Obsidian was still shifting, while Perceptor was being taken care of by the limping Knockout.

"C'mon flyboy, despite your delicate looking armor, you're made of sterner stuff!" Megatron said.

Skywarp winced, before replying through grit denta, "Oh boy, don't I know it."

"SHUT UP, USELESS FATHER OF MY SPARKLING!" Thundercracker screeched, as he pushed harder.

Megatron crossed his optics, "Can we save the family squabble for after the sparkling's born?"

Both seeker shouted, "SHUT UP MEGS!"

Perceptor pushed, taking in deep intakes and whimpering softly. Knockout cooed and tried to sooth the distressed mech, as he pushed to get his sparkling out. There was a shriek, and suddenly, something small landed in the red mech's hands.

Knockout's optics widened when he saw a small orange, white and red femling with small panels that resembled Wheeljack's but she took more after her mother. And Primus did she have a set of pumps on her. She writhed and screamed at the sudden cold.

Perceptor sat up and squeaked, "Is my baby okay?"

Knockout smiled, before wrapping the little femling in a blanket, "Here she is…."

Perceptor reached up shakily and took his daughter into his arms. The femling coughed a moment, before sniffling and looking up at her mother. Perceptor gave her a small nervous smile as he saw her beautiful blue optics that were shaped like Wheeljack's. He leaned down and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Oh…." He said softly, kissing her helm, "Hello my little Flare-Up."

"EEEAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Megatron's watched as a dark purple, black and grey seekerling slid out of Thundercracker and into his hands. For a moment, it just squirmed around, before screaming like a little banshee. Skywarp stared at the little one with a sense of awe and joy.

"…it's a little mechling…." Megatron whispered, as he wrapped the little one in a blanket.

The little one still wailed, even as he was handed to Skywarp. The black and purple teleporter looked down at his son, while his mate rested from the labor. He smiled a goofy grin at the sight of his little mech, before he rubbed his face plates against the little one's cheek.

"Oh little Darkhunter, you're finally here….." he whispered.

Darkhunter's screams were reduced to soft whimpers when he sense himself near two familiar spark. Skywarp got on to the med. berth beside Thundercracker, so he mate could see Darkhunter. The two seekers smiled at the sight, as their son yawned and mewled softly up at them.

Right then Obsidian reminded Megs and Knockers that he was still there in one loud bellow.

….

Ricochet held his mate up, as he pushed harder and harder. Shockwave was in the same position with Tarantulas, as their mates were trying to get their offspring out of their bodies.

"C'mon, almost there!"

Airachnid was pushing, with small sobs. Unlike Tarantulas and Blaster, she was leaking more energon blood than them. It worried Breakdown as he knelt in front of her to get her sparkling. As she tried to stand the pain, she stared up at the ceiling. A memory hit her in her agony…..

FLASH!

_"What….are you reading?"_

_Crystal Widow looked up at Airachnid, as she held a data pad in her hands form her spot on the med. berth. She smiled. _

_"I was reading something on some of Earth's cultures. This one interests me with its Polytheistic religion. It's called Greek Mythology," she smirked, "I think I may have found a name for out sparkling if it's a femme."_

_"Oh? And what's that?" Airachnid smirked, resting the side of her face plates against her knuckles._

_"Arachne," Crystal replied, as she moved to turn a page, "It means 'spider'. It's the name of a human femme who weaved pictures. She weaved one that was better than the goddess Athena, and thus was turned into a spider."_

_"Hmm…" Airachnid quirked an optic ridge, "Arachne, huh? It had a nice little ring to it…."_

_The older femme smiled, "I had a feeling you'd like it."_

FLASH!

Airachnid felt tears brim at the edge of her optics, as she silently prayed to Primus that the little one was a femme.

"EEEEEEEGRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tarantulas pushed, clutching Shockwave's claw like servo, before he finally felt their infant slide out of him. He collapsed back into his mate from exhaustion.

Panting, he jumped when he heard a scream from in front of him. He lifted his helm.

And there in Ratchet's arm, was their little mechling. He was black, with small high lights of purple and green, some running up his seven appendages that showed on his back. He had little fangs like Tarantulas, and his optics were shaped like his.

Shuttering his new optics, he gazed up at his parents, whimpering,

Shockwave reached up, his servo trembling, and took his son gingerly from Ratchet, and then placed him in Tarantulas' arms. The little spiderling looked at them both, trembling. Tarantulas cooed to him.

"Hello….Webshock…." he whispered.

Webshock still trembled, before he looked at his parents with more curiosity than fear. Then, Blaster shrieked, as his sparkling came out as well, thrashing as it did so. It was Ricochet who caught the little one though before he hit the floor.

This one was blue, red, black and silver mechling, who had his mother's horns, but his father's helm. It optics were almond shaped and a light sky blue.

Blaster took him, smiling warmly at him. Ricochet leaned forwards and nuzzled their son lovingly.

"Hey there little mech….Our little Scattershot…." He whispered, making their son stare at them.

Ratchet sighed in brief relief, before he turned his attention to Airachnid. Who was losing too much energon at once, as she tied to push her child out of herself. Immediately, he went over beside Breakdown, watching as the sparkling's helm showed at the entrance. Optics widening, he watched as the little one came out in gushes of the blood, more, a lot more than there should have been. Breakdown picked up the little one, trembling hard at how much energon blood stained his servos, as the sparkling screeched. It was a little femme. She was a spider-con like her mother and father, but she was black, with high light of red and blue. Her optics were even blue and her little appendages twitched slightly, as she looked at her surroundings.

Airachnid smiled weakly at her little femme, as she felt herself growing weaker and weaker from the loss of energon.

"Hello….Arachne…..Yes…." she slurred out, "Your name…..will be Arachne…..My Arachne….."

"Airachnid stay with us!" Ratchet said. But he received no response as the femme off-lined her optics, with a content smile on her face plates, "Airachnid!"

…..

Obsidian screamed in pain, as his sparkling was forced out of him. He took the longest, and he was screaming his helm off.

He fell back, his helm tilting back on the birth, as he panted. He didn't even have enough strength to sit up to look at the little one when he heard it screaming. All he knew was that it was a healthy little one, and he felt a sense of pride at that.

Megatron looked at the white, purple and blue femme. She had Ratchet's chevron, only it was orange, but she also deeply resembled her mother in alt. mode and looks. She was a pretty little thing with green optics, and small wing nubs. Smiling, he handed her to Obsidian, who immediately, cuddled her close, despite her wails.

He kissed her helm over and over, until she calmed down in his arms. He smiled down at her,

"Hello Strika….yes I'm your Mama…" he whispered.

In relief that it was done, Megatron fell back on to a spare med. berth with a grunt of exhaustion. He had never helped three mechs deliver at the same time before, and he hoped never to do so again.

Right then the med. bay door opened, and in came Prowl helping a distressed Jazz.

"Guys, my mate has gone into labor!" Prowl said immediately.

Left optic twitching, Megatron stood up, "GRRRRAAAGH! IT JUST HAD TO BE YOU, DIDN'T IT JAZZ?"

….

Ratchet stared at the limp form of the femme. He checked her vital signs over and over, while Breakdown held the distressed little femling.

But all results for vital signs were negative…..

And that meant….

Airachnid was dead. Airachnid had died from massive energon loss during the berth. Arachne was in distress at the lack of feeling her carrier's spark, even as Breakdown tried to calm her.

Tarantulas trembled, as he held Webshock, before he shakily took the femme from Breakdown and held her to his own spark, so she could hear his sparkbeat, and recognize their sibling-bond. Sniffling, she clung to him like he was her lifeline. Tear slid down the new mother's face and on to his little sister.

Poor little thing was now an orphan, with no parents.

…

Hours went by, before everyone gathered in the med. bay. Jazz's birth, was quick, thank primus. He and Prowl had a little femme, who resembled Jazz more in appearance, save that she had her father's chevron and colors. Her name was Aria, and she was currently deep in recharge against her mother's chest plates.

All the sparklings born today were healthy. But it was unfortunate that one of them lost their mother.

Right now though, the adults focused on the fact that the sparklings were here at last, alive and healthy.

...

two more chapters left! Poor Megsy and Arachne. What do you think of the little ones? And recognize any of them?

Review please.


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93. Oh God, we are only a millimeter close to the END! AAAAAAAAAGH!

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Interface scene, some nudity.

...

Chapter 93

...

Arachne was deep in recharge when Galvatron entered the med. bay. After twelve days of chaos and insanity, it was finally quiet in the Base, save for the excitement of the older sparklings that wanted to see the new ones.

Even Greystreak had spun around in in circles, yipping when he sensed the little ones happiness.

But the downside was, it seemed not a lot of mechs or femmes seemed to have enough time to give Arachne the attention she needed. Ratchet fed her energon and tried to keep her warm and healthy, but Tarantulas, who was closest in having a bond with her, was very busy tending to Webshock and trying to get a good night's sleep. Arcee was very busy with patrol and the fact she was dating Firestar, and Moonracer was too busy working on inventions with Dreadwing.

Galvatron looked at the little femme. He tilted his helm at how frail and quiet she was. He knew she was a live though, for he could sense her vital signs coming off her.

He walked over to her.

The femling seemed to sense his approach. She on-lined her almond shaped blue optics, and looked up at him. Her optics widened slightly as she stared at him.

He came down so he could make eye contact with the little one and smiled at her.

"Hello, little sweetie…" he whispered, "I'm Galvatron….I was a friend of your Mommy's…."

Arachne kept staring at him. Her little appendages twitched and she tilted her little helm like a curious little puppy. She resembled her mother greatly in her face plates, but she seemed to have more of Crystal Widow's body designs. Her helm was a mix of both her parents. She had no horns on top of it, but two in the back.

The little spider-femme looked straight into his optics, before she smiled and chirped at him.

His spark melted at the sight, and he gave a small chuckle. Primus, she was cute.

Suddenly, there was a small gurgling noise. It caused the mech to look down, with a raised optic ridge at her. Arachne hugged her abdomen, looking slightly surprised and blushing. Galvatron smiled at her, before picking her delicate little body in his large, calloused hands. He caressed her helm gently, feeling the soft pulse of her spark against his chest plate.

He looked around for a bottle to use, but it seemed there were none left. Galvatron tilted his helm down at the little femme. There was another gurgle from her.

How was he going to feed her without a bottle for her to suckle energon formula?

The mech perked up, optics widening. Immediately, he opened his chest plating. Arachne stared as he reached into his spark chamber, and then he pulled out a small, clear hose-like tube that went straight to his tanks where processed energon was. When his son was still a sparkling, Galvatron did the same thing for him, since he and Cyc didn't really see a reason to make that energon formula slag. Galvatron was born with these tubes in his body, their main purpose was to feed sparklings or to accept energon when the owner was not able to ingest energon the usual way and there was no IV in range. They were rare amongst mechs and femmes.

Smiling, he let the little femling latch her mouth on to the end of it and suckle in as much energon as she could. She was a bit messy and noisy as she slurped it all in.

Galvatron smiled at her. She ate just like Megatron did when he was a baby and he fed from his mother's energon.

Slowly, he sat down and then placed a hand over her helm, as she fed.

He felt his spark fluttering. He was so focused on her that he didn't hear the door to the med. bay open.

Cyclonus and Ratchet stared at the sight before their very optics, while Ratchet's daughter, Strika, was cradled in one of her father's arms. She was deep in recharge and if anyone dared to disturb it, there would be the Pits to pay. When he found out his daughter had been born without him there to witness her birth, Ratchet had first screamed at Knockout for not telling him and then ran right to the med. bay to see his mate and newborn sparkling. And the moment he saw Strika, he went helm over pedes for her.

Never, in Ratchet's existence, had he ever seen Galvatron be so motherly towards a sparkling. Then again, as far as the medic knew, the only contact the violet mech every with sparkling was Megatron, and even that wasn't a very long experience.

The purple seeker watched his mate, and suddenly felt a strong pull towards the two in the chair. He walked up to them as quietly as he could. He wanted a look at the little femling.

And a good look he got, when he saw her small, delicate body nestled against his mate's. It was like she was always meant to be there safe and secure. He watched his mate kiss her helm gently, his optics focused on the little femme like a mother would for their child. The seeker placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, causing Galvatron to looked up at him with a smile. The two then turned their attention back to the little one. She just seemed to fit so perfectly with them….

Ratchet gave a small smile at the sight, before tilting his helm. It reminded him how he had first held Megatron to his chest plates over his spark and how they just seemed in sync as he held the little one so close. Tarantulas had said the other day that he was going to see if any of the couples would take his sister in. He loved her, he really did, but he was unable to provide her with the attention and love she deserved, since his own little one was always taking up his and Shockwave's time.

Smiling, he walked over to the couple, "You know, if you two want her, she is up for adoption…"

The two mechs looked at them, their interested most certainly piqued.

….

"I'm sorry Amma, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Who are you letting adopt Arachne?" Megatron asked, as Maximum was currently clinging to his helm.

Ratchet didn't look up from where he was making warm energon formula, "You heard me the first time: Galvatron and Cyclonus have adopted Arachne as their own child."

There was a long moment of silence, in which Ratchet poured the energon into a bottle and then went to his daughter to feed her much needed formula.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET THOSE TWO TAKE HER IN? In fact, who in their RIGHT MIND would let them adopt in the first place?" Megatron screeched.

His voice caused Maximum to wince, and then clutch at his antennae, "Mama, you loud…"

Megatron looked up, "Sorry baby, Mama didn't mean to be loud."

"Okay…"

The silver mech then turned his focus back to Ratchet. He was immediately taken aback by the glare thrown his way by his adoptive carrier.

"Despite what you believe Megatron, I know that Galvatron and Cyclonus will be great parents for Little Arachne," his tone was firm and left no room for argument, "Just because they were unable to raise you, does not mean they were terrible parents. You of all people should know not to judge before hearing the whole story!"

Megatron's optics widened slightly. He hadn't heard Ratchet use that tone with him since he was a youngling. He bowed his helm in defeat. Once Ratchet had his mind made up, there was no changing it. He was too tired from the constant crazy around here. Picking up Maximum from his helm, he placed his son on one of the med. berths.

"Please watch my son for little bit? I need some time alone today…." He reached up and rubbed the sides of his helm and sighed heavily, wings tensed and shivering slightly.

Ratchet rolled his optics as his adopted creation left the med. bay.

…

Optimus was deep in recharge. He was exhausted from being up almost all night going over those blue prints with Shockwave, Ricochet, Dreadwing and Moonracer. There were a few altercations, but it seemed they were starting to get somewhere.

He hope they'd agree on one of the blue prints to expand the base. They needed more space now that they had so many sparklings here now.

Suddenly, without warning, something heavy landed right on his abdomen.

"OOMF!" he was socked right in the tanks by a body slam from a very happy Greystreak.

The cyber dog made soft whining noises to get his attention as he pinned him down and began to lick and lick at his face plates leave energon saliva on the mech's face plates and making him smell like energon treats.

Right then, his Bond-mate entered. Megatron shuttered his optics, before chuckling softly at the sight.

Prime's antennae laid back, and his left optic twitched. He opened his mouth to shout, only for Greystreak's long glossa to enter his mouth. The mech's mouth hung open in shock while the dog looked at him happily, panting softly. Megatron snorted .

Then, in a pitch that would have put Bulkhead's scream to shame, Optimus screeched, "EEEEEEEEWW! EW! EW! YAAAAAAGGGHHHAAAAH!" he shoved the dog off and ran to his private wash racks.

He grabbed a large scrubber brush put on about a pound of solvent on it. Megatron entered the washracks as well, and quirked an optic ridge at his bond-mate, who was putting as much solvent as he could muster, and created a small tower. Smirking, the silver mech leaned against the wall.

"Well, that was funny…" he smirked, with a small snicker.

"NO!" Optimus brushed at his mouth hard and quick, before glaring at his mate, "That was vile! You owe me for letting the sparklings keep that mutt!" Then he put on a new thing of solvent and resumed brushing his denta.

Greystreak sat beside Megatron, and looked up at the silver mech questioningly. Like he didn't know why the Prime seemed so upset with him. The silver mech patted him on the helm, giving a small scratch as his audio sensors. Prime spat out the solvent before gargling some water in his mouth plates, before he spat it back out. He shook his helm a moment, before he looked back at his bond-mate. And then he blushed as his bond-mate stretched making that sleek, silver body arch sensually, wings perking gently.

"Grey, go find the kids. Oppy needs to be alone," Megatron said, smiling down at the dog.

Oh Primus that seeker's voice sounded sexy….

Giving a happy yip, Greystreak trotted off. Megatron watched him leave, before he turned back to face his mate. He jumped when Optimus was suddenly all up in his face plates.

He crossed his arms over his chest plates, raising an optic ridge at the Prime who was giving him a pretty intense look. The two mechs didn't break eye contact. Optimus placed a hand by Megatron's helm, optics narrowed at his bonded.

"Yes my Prime who smells of energon treats?" The silver mech said said, without even flinching or breaking into a grin.

The two kept looking at each other, waiting to see who would break first. The silver seeker could feel some heat radiating off his bond-mate's body, though from what he didn't know. Well, that is until Optimus kissed him on the lips, his glossa pushing past his mate's lips and into the warm mouth and into claimed territory.

Megatron's optics widened slightly. Oh so that was why Optimus had a sudden change in behavior…..

He off-lined his optics, and wrapped his arms around his bond-mate's neck, his own body already heating up.

It's. Been. MONTHS since they last interfaced!

With the sparklings around and all the lunatic business going on around here, it was hard to find some time with each other to just enjoy themselves. They barely got to touch each other nowadays! Now just a soft stroke of his wings, and it turned the silver mechs into a puddle of pleasured goop.

Prime placed on hand on one of the beautiful wings and massaged the sensitive appendage, while his over hand took one of Megatron's legs, lifted it up and placed it around his hip.

Not once did he break the kiss, as he nipped softly at the bottom lips and lapped softly at his mate's sharp denta. Megatron mewled softly as his bond-mate moved the hand on his hip up to the front of his pelvic plating. He cupped it, rubbing at the heated metal.

"Uh…!" Megatron arched into his bond-mate's hand, whimpering and moaning softly.

The taller mech moved away from his lover's lips, and slowly made a small trail of kisses, nips and licks to his exposed throat. Thank PRIMUS the children and the Hound of the Pits were out of their quarters for the time being.

There was a small click, and suddenly the plating to their intimacies was removed. He grabbed both sleek silver legs, and placed them right over his shoulders. There was no room for foreplay at this moment.

After so long, Optimus was no in the mood to tease. He wanted to make his mate overload, screaming and crying out his name to the Well of Allsparks above and the Pits down below. Besides, by the looks of things, Megatron was more than ready for him.

He pinned the seeker up against the wall to hold him up, before his masculinity was inside him in one fluid movement of his hips against the silver ones. Megatron threw back his helm and screamed out at the sudden invasion of his mate being inside him. A feeling he had been missing for a while now. He trembled, and then moaned loudly as Optimus took about a second to let him adjust, before he started to thrust.

The pace was rough. Unforgiving. And oh so very fitting for the two depraved mechs.

…..

Okay, to say Megs and Oppy were depraved, was made an understatement three hours later. By the times they were finished, the entire room was nearly unrecognizable: the berth was unruffled, the two cribs were knocked over, data pads were scattered everywhere and the desk Optimus had had a crack forming on it, anything smaller than the berth was tipped over, and there were claw marks all over the walls.

The two were now lying down in the twisted purple heating blanket. Megatron had his helm pressed against Optimus' shoulder, his arm resting against his bond-mate's chest plates. A strong arm wrapped around the seeker, unconsciously caressing his shoulder. Both were looking at each other, just cuddling and enjoying each other's company while it lasted.

Optimus traced a finger over the scars on Megatron's face plates, before moving them to take one of his hands in his.

They just lied there, no words needed between them, as their sparks hummed in content with each other. Megatron purred softly, tracing a hand over Optimus' chest plate, his optics dimmed.

Then he looked up at Optimus. They smiled softly at each other. Nothing could compare to moments like these, when it was just themselves together. Prime kissed Megatron's forehead.

He opened his mouth to say something.

SLAM!

"Optimus Prime, Megatron! Sirs! Firestar and I-!"

"Not to mention old Bulkster, who's currently having a panic attack-!"

"The most extraordinary-!"

"Flyboy here-!"

Megatron and Optimus's optics widened at the sight of Firestar and Dreadwing standing before them, as they kept trying to talk over one another. The two looked at each other, trying to decipher what the two were saying. After about fifteen minutes of those two squabbling, Megatron put it to an end.

"Dreadwing, Firestar, shut up a moment, and PLEASE," he shouted that last part, "tell us what is going on without interrupting each other!"

The flier mech and the femme looked at each other a moment. Then back at the two leaders, as if seeing them for the first time. Then, the two cleared their throats.

In unison, they said, "Arcee, Moonracer and Breakdown are carrying."

The two leaders stared at the two before them like they had just morphed together into a two headed beast.

"WHAT?" they sat up in the berth staring at the two with wide optics.

…...

Ratchet as walking down the corridor with his daughter in his arms, as he walked back to the quarters he and Obsidian shared. But his little walk was interrupted when the door to his son and his family's quarters opened. Dreadwing and Firestar ran out of there. And they were soon followed by a naked Megatron.

Immediately Ratchet covered his daughter's optics, as he watched his adopted son chase those mechs with what looked like a sword raised in the air, shouting out ever curse word known to human, Cybertronian and other languages he studied as a youngling.

Medic took a moment to process what exactly had just happened. He had confirmed that there were three new carrying bots. In fact, Bulkhead was still unconscious in his med. bay after finding out that Breakdown was carrying the ex-wrecker's sparkling. And he had just seen the sires of Arcee and Moonracer's sparklings being chased by an outraged, nude Megatron.

For the first time in centuries, Ratchet cracked a grin and broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter.

It was just like old time: bots annoying Megatron, regular chaos ensuing through the base, many bots having a hard time keeping themselves out of trouble.

It was like the war had never started to begin with.

...

One more chapter. See you on Saturday!

Review please.


	95. Epilogue

The final chapter. I finished this earlier than expected, so i decided to upload it early.

I would like to thank all of you for giving this story a chance and for sticking with me though it all. I would like to take a moment to thank I-love-all-yaoi, Takashidaimao and a few others for helping me with ideas. And I would like to thank all those who review, especially Optimus' Girl and eltigre221.

Thank you all.

Note to Optimus' Girl: Ignore PrimeSPARROW, because to me you are a good reviewer and a loyal follower, just like everyone else who gave this fic a chance.

Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: none.

...

Epilogue

...

**_Twenty Years later…_**

…..

It was a lovely autumn morning. The trees formed a merging of oranges, reds, yellows, browns and the lightest hints of green.

Megatron watched how the loose leaves flickered through the wind, taking a deep sigh at how the wind added the smallest amount of pressure against his wings.

Standing on his shoulder in a black sweater, light blue sweatpants and white sneaker, was June Darby. Her raven hair had thick streaks of silver tied up in a bun with a gold leaf pin, wearing a small pair of glasses over her tired blue eyes. Her face was aged slightly, with small creases under her eyes and were the most noticeable when she smiled.

The two felt the autumn breezes with a sense of serenity. The two mothers had bridged themselves to what is called the Adirondack Mountains, and they looked over it all.

Twenty years. Twenty years had flown right by, like a second.

The children that so long ago were young and innocent were now adult mechs and femmes, men and women.

The three youngest, Combusta, Breakdown and Bulkhead's daughter, Inferno, Firestar and Arcee's son, and Nightracer, Moonracer and Dreadwing's daughter, were even fully grown and already making life interesting like all the others.

Jack had married Miko after two years of dating, and they were currently waiting for their fifth child. Their four other children, Josh, the eldest was in his freshman year at High School, Isabella, the second eldest, was in eighth grade, and their twin sons, Christopher and Nicholas were both in fifth grade.

Raf met a young woman named Elaine in Advanced Computers in College. The married and had triplet daughters, Elena, Maria and Lenore, and twin sons, Leo and Antonio.

The three worked for the government as the Transformers liaisons: Jack was their mechanic, Miko was their cultural translator and Rafael was their spokesperson.

June was very busy these days with her grandchildren, and her grandchildren's friends.

As for Megatron's children, they were all doing fine, although he had no more grandchildren after Blockade and Kitten were born.

Maximum had grown to look like his father, except he was navy blue and dark silver. His face plates were white, and held a deep resemblance to Optimus. In fact, they would almost be identical, except Maxi's face plates and armor were a bit sharper looking to the naked eye, and his optics were shaped like his mother's. He was a good mech, but he had his mother's temper when it came to dealing with pranks and idiots like Rumble, Frenzy, Webshock and Inferno.

Silverbell had grown to be a very beautiful, and sweet femme. She loved music, and was often seen listening to it in her room or when she was training with Jazz, Prowl, Aria and Arachne. She was the shortest in the family, barely coming up to her mother's shoulder, but she never really complained about it. She was very passive and did not fight unless absolutely necessary.

Ultracia grew to be the tallest of them. She beat her father by a few inches, and she deeply resembled her mother in looks and alt. mode. But she was a very shy femme. She was often seen reading her stories from data pads wherever she went. She was very intelligent, but she was also naïve and quiet. And it was easy to sneak up on her at times.

As for Bumblebee he seemed to have settled down with his mate over the years. Although, once in a while he and Barricade would go joy riding with Rafael and Elaine in their alt. modes. Sometimes even race each other.

Megatron sighed in pure contentment. In all his stellar-cycles, he never felt so serene.

He had grown close to June, who became a valuable friend when he needed to talk to someone, but Optimus wasn't there. He was always there when she needed advice or information. He had been there whenever she told him about her time spent with Fowler. And he was there for her wedding when she remarried to Agent Fowler, who was now retired from the Military.

Fowler was currently back at base, probably talking with Optimus or bickering with Bulkhead and the kids.

The sun was slowly heading towards the horizon though, which meant they would have to leave soon. But not now, as the soft crackling noise of leaves blown across the forest floor sounded.

The mothers did not speak to each other the whole time. There truly were no words needed between the two: their children were grown up and were destined to make a difference in the world. Although it was saddening seeing them grow up into such bright and young adults, it filled both with a sense of pride and joy. Because they were responsible for bringing them into the world, raising and preparing them for it, like all the others parents.

…

Inside Optimus' office, in the drawer of his ivory desk, there lay a thick book under a pile of data pads.

The office was quiet and dark, until bright light filled the room with a soft click from the light switch. The shadow of a mech fell across the floor, and then distorted as its own neared the desk.

The drawer was opened by curious hands that slowly took the book out of the drawer and then gently placed it on the desk, in front of three pictures of Optimus' family: One of Megatron holding Maximum as a sparkling, another of Maximum with his sisters and Greystreak and another with just Maximum deep in recharge as a newborn.

The book was opened, it's pages were flipped through by eager finger tips, until they stopped at a page full of pictures of all the sparklings together.

Maximum, the full grown adult, gave a grin as he looked at the pictures, revealing his fangs. He ran his pointed fingers over the surface of the picture of himself as a little one, holding his baby sisters in his arms, with Shrapnel and Silversun standing behind him, and the others all around them, trying to stay sitting. He remembered it like it had all happened only minutes ago.

He loved the photo album his father kept, because of all the wonderful memories of his childhood were in there. He flipped through the pages, and stopped at the ones he found most memorable: like his time when he was at the beach with his family, when he first met the human children, and his first human friend, Josh, when he transformed for the first time, when he hit his first bullseye or when he got his first weapons upgrades from his father: two electrum swords, with glyphs decorating them in dark blue.

This book held his, his family and his friends' most cherished moments, moments that were now gone, but not forgotten. Never forgotten.

He then turned back to the first pages where his parents' pictures were of just them before the great war he and the others had heard so much about. He looked at the pictures of his parents when they were just little ones, and with each page turn, watched how they grew older.

He remembered his parents telling him and his sisters of how they fell in love. And that they had no idea of their feelings for each other before and during the war, and fought each other on opposite sides as the leaders, until that fateful night that Maximum was created. And that by having him, his parents were able to finally admit their feelings for each other.

Maximum smiled at that. Then he gave a small chuckle, as he realized something.

That his parents could have stopped the war, by saying those three little words. Those three special little words that all mechs and femmes strived to hear one day from the one they want and need more than anything in the world.

The words _"I love you."_ could have put an end to a war that had lasted centuries.

...

So...did i mention I'm doing a sequel and a prequel? If not, then they will be up next weekend.

The sequel is called "Take My Spark". The prequel will be posted the same time as the sequel and is called "Defying Fate".

To the one who pointed out that small error about Megs' grandkids, thank you for pointing it out.

Review please.


	96. Sequel and Prequel are up!

Hey guys, in case some of you don't know, the sequel "Take My Spark" and prequel "Defying Fate" are up!

Love you all for the support!


End file.
